Digimon: Hour Of Darkness
by ShadowLights
Summary: ¿Quién diria que Kari, la portadora de la luz, terminaría suicidándose? Aquella decisión traerá consecuencias al futuro que dejó atrás y a la misma vez afectará al Digimundo como nunca antes visto. "Tai, trajiste felicidad y, ¿ahora la destruyes?" Takari.
1. Introducción

**Shadowlights: o.o**

**Jikari: Porqué esa cara?**

**Shadowlights: u.u, porque te tengo que introducir y me da flojera**

**Jikari: ¬¬, en ese caso lo haré yo sola. Hola mi nombre es Jikari como ya saben y estoy en la imaginación de Shadowlights, esta historia esta hecha gracias a mi ayuda ya que le ayude a que se vuelva inspirar **

**Shadowlights: Ya, tomate todo el crédito, yo soy la que escribe y piensa ya o.ó!**

**Jikari: Lo siento u.u**

**Shadowlights: Esta bien…. Digimon no me pertenece y esta historia es solo ficción, no tiene relación con el autor ni bandai.**

**Jikari: Así se habla!**

**Shadowlights: ¬¬ A escribir!**

* * *

Sabía que su vida había acabado al tomar esa decisión, abandonarlo todo, y en todo, eso incluía a sus amigos, su hermano y alguien que pudo terminar siendo algo más que un simple amigo. Siempre observaba desde ahí arriba a sus seres queridos, a sus padres llorar con una fotografía suya, su hermano siendo frío con todo quién se cruzara a su paso y evitando a quien sea y muchas otras cosas… 

**- PDV Del Principal -**

"¿Señorita?" _se me acerca una joven de pelo rubio, era alta y se le veía amable. En esos momentos no le hice caso ya que esta sumida en mis pensamientos, ella insistió como un pequeño niño queriendo ir al parquea jugar pelota. _"¿Si?" _respondí yo con una sonrisa fingida, desde ese momento que paso hace varios meses no he podido volver a sonreír, cosa extraña proviniendo de mí ya que siempre soy muy alegre y entusiasta. Los ojos azules de la joven me miraban profundamente y su vestido blanco se movía con el viento, yo le devolvía la mirada con mis ojos marrones – rojizos ya que no sabía exactamente que color eran, la mayoría de veces eran rojos. _"Por favor, sígame" _me dijo sin vacilar mientras daba media vuelta y emprendía su paso entre las nubes hacia un muy gran edificio color mármol lleno de vegetación y flores. Alas blancas salieron de su espada lo cual no me sorprendió ya que en este lugar era común. Me quede pasmada mirando sus alas pensando que por esa razón los demás ángeles se burlaban de mi, nunca logré tener unas, además eso era un sueño imposible._

"El día de hoy, estamos reunidos aquí" _dijo un viejo y sabio ángel el cual todos admiraban por ser como ya mencioné "sabio" ya que para mi solo hablaba puras tonterías mientras yo entraba por la gran puerta marrón. Habían muchos ángeles me quedaban mirando y murmuraban entre si, como si no pensarán que me daría cuenta, que ingenuos son realmente. Cuando llegué al frente de viejo este dijo _"Para el juicio de esta joven" _yo detestaba que me hablaran así aquí, no se les ocurría mencionar mi nombre_ _y ese mismo día me moleste mucho y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y reaccioné de una manera inesperada_ "¡Dígame Señorita Yagami, Señorita Kamiya o Kari!" _dije yo molesta mientras el viejo ángel me miraba sorprendido _"O si eso no le parece suficiente llámeme Hikari" _esa última palabra casi le dio al viejo un infarto. _"¡Ese nombre no lo merece tener Señorita Kamiya! Y cuando los mayores hablan se les debe mostrar el mayor respeto posible así que a callar!" _Se le notaba enfadado, lo cual no me importó demasiado._

"¿Usted sabe porqué se encuentra en este lugar no es cierto verdad?" _seguía hablando el viejo arqueando una ceja lo cual me hizo pensar mi respuesta. _"Si, se porqué y debo de admitir lo cual los dejará sorprendidos que no estoy del nada arrepentida por hacerlo, en realidad me siento de maravilla" _dije con un genio malhumorado dejando a todo el salón callado observándome, pero realmente no todo eso era verdad. _"Señorita Kamiya, usted, se va ir de aquí por cometer el más grande de los pecados"_ Me hizo paralizar _"¡El suicidio…!" _Al escuchar esas palabras me asusté demasiado y comencé a sentir que la oscuridad me absorbía más y más. Toda se oscureció al final y me desmayé._

_Al despertarme me abrasé a mi misma del susto y pude percibir algo en mi espalda, lo fui tocando poco a poco, era algo puntiagudo y me di cuenta que eran pequeñas alas negras lo cual me asustó mucho e hizo que levantara mis manos e hiciera tocar mis orejas las cuales estaban ligeramente puntiagudas y largas. Sonreí sin saber porqué y sentí con mi labio un colmillo pequeño, muy pequeño y al bajar mi cabeza vi que vestía de negro. _

_Al pasar los días me enteré que estaba en el mundo de los demonios lo cual me hizo sentir ni feliz ni triste. Se me era indiferente. Cuando el comité de Demonios me llamó para conocerme me dieron una propuesta que ni al mismo cielo se le hubiera ocurrido darme luego de oír mi historia. Me estaban dando una oportunidad de renacer y poder terminar mi vida, bueno no exactamente… me iban a hacer renacer totalmente opuesta a mi verdadero ser y tenía que lograr decirles a mis seres queridos porqué lo hice y así podré descansar en paz. Yo acepté sin vacilar ya que estaba muy decidida._

_En ese momento, una luz negra me envolvió mandándome de regreso a la vida… _

**

* * *

**

**Jikari: Qué les parece?**

**Shadowlights: Espero que les haya gustado u.u, ... realmente en word se veía más grande lo que escribí y aquí tan pequeño...**

**Jikari: Clarín que si! **

**Shadowlights: Por favor manden reviews! y a que te referias con ese claro?**

**Jikari: ... a que les gusto! Sayonara!**


	2. Los Espejos No Mienten, Primera Parte

ShadowLights: no quiero alargar esto como siempre así que tome precauciones… até a Jikaru ;D

Disclaimer: digimon no me pertenece n-n ( no por que estoy feliz XD)

**

* * *

**

_Odaiba… ese lugar me trae nostalgia cada vez que lo recuerdo. Solo al pensar en ella me causa repugnancia, no es que la odie… odio a ODAIBA ya que ahí ella…_

**Capitulo 2 – Los Espejos No Mienten…**

RINNNNGGG

RIIIINNNNNGGGG

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG—

"¡Cállate maldito reloj¿Acaso no ves que hay personas que quieren cinco minutos mas de descanse luego de un Domingo aburrido sin hacer absolutamente nada en excepción de ver al gato lamerse su pelo una y otra vez! Aunque... no tenemos gato ¡ya estoy enloqueciendo terminémoslo de una vez!" un bulto había saltado de la cama, era una chica que en este momento tenía una mirada psicópata al reloj queriendo matarlo pero como no es un ser vivo pero es un objeto inanimado había una opción para 'matarlo'.

"¡¡¡¡Despídete de esta vida estúpido reloj!!!!" Ahora tenía en las manos un martillo gigante. Lo levanto con su misma mirada y repentinamente la puerta se abre. Ella pone el martillo detrás suyo y sonríe con una gota.

"Veo que ya estás despierta Mizu" aparentemente era su padre

"Si, Otosan" el pijama rosa le quedaba grande a Mizu y movió la mano aunque mas parecía la manga rosa la que se movía.

"El desayuno ya está listo y apúrate que vas llegar tarde otra vez" con eso se retira.

"Te salvaste esta vez reloj…" lo miraba con cara de rabia muy molesta. Al sacar su ropa no desviaba la mirada del reloj pensando que podría tomar una forma malévola y comerla o ensordecerla con sus sonidos ringitivos.

"Otosan! esto está delicioso" comí rápidamente su desayuno que consistía de un pan con huevo, hot cakes ( A/N. panqueques?? XD) un jugo de durazno y… algo raro pero se veía comestible. De ahí se levanta se despide de su padre y sale corriendo a la escuela.

* * *

En el camino, en un edificio ve una entrevista, mucha gente estaba alrededor de ese edificio mirando la entrevista que era no menos a una niña de diez años.

"¿Y como así una niña de tu edad puede ser una cantante muy famosa y mantener una vida normal?" pregunta el reportero a lo cual ella responde inmediatamente con una voz muy segura.

"Con tan solo mantener las esperanzas de que mis fans me apoyan en todo lo que hago, se que puedo seguir adelante con mi vida" lanza un beso a la pantalla con su mano "Los adoro" con eso terminó guiñando el ojo y corazones salieron.

"Así concluye nuestra entrevista con Yukari, esperemos que la hayan disfrutado" la pantalla se apago y volvió a las noticias comunes y las personas volvieron a tomar camino.

"El mundo gira alrededor de esa hija de…" un automóvil casi la atropella y toca su bocina fuertemente a lo que Mizu responde "¡Idiota! El mundo estaría mejor sin ti…" al regresar la vista al frente se choca con el policía del parque "Buenos días Minami-san…" estaba un poco nerviosa.

"¿Otra vez con tus juegos con los conductores?" a Minami-san se le escuchaba divertido ya que siempre se reía a lo que les gritaba Mizu a los conductores mientras que, ellos no la escuchen "Sabes algún día te escucharán y estarás en graves problemas"

"Es que realmente son un gran dolor en el trasero..." ahora ponía un cara fastidiada "Pero… por favor no digas nada otra vez" ahora estaba con las manos como en posición de rezar y agacho su espalda.

Minami-san pone su mano izquierda en su cabeza y Mizu abre los ojos de sorpresa "Hi-mit-su (1)" dice él y Mizu salta de alegría y coge su mochila de su espalda y se la saca para darle algo de su almuerzo por las gracias y el lo rechazo a lo que ella estaba agradecida ya que no tenía dinero para el almuerzo si no lo tenía o llevaba.

"¡Hasta luego Minami-san!" dice mientras se volvía a colocar su mochila y corría a la escuela.

"_Es una buena niña…" _pensó el oficial

* * *

"Tres… dos…uno…" una persona detiene su reloj y una nube de polvo cubre la reja de entrada "Seis minutos con cuarenta y siete segundos exactos"

"¡Sii! Supere mi propio record, gracias Kioku-chan" Mizu estaba arrodillada mirando a su amiga mientras jadeaba.

"No hay de que" Kioku solo sonríe y comienza entrar a la institución educativa.

"¡Oye! Espérame…" dice la chica de pelo marrón largo y ojos marrones oscuros mientras seguí a la peli-verde de clip azul.

"Ten encontré, Valor" dice una misteriosa voz en el techo de la escuela…

Luego de salidas de salones y castigos acabo el día para Mizu y fue a su club de fútbol al que Kioku se queda a acompañarla escuchando música o haciendo tareas... la mayoría de veces eran tareas.

"¡Oye Kamiya, pasa bien esa pelota!" gritaba un chico

"Cállate Takasa, yo misma se como patear" replicaba Mizu mientras metía la pelota al arco pero…

"Otro punto para Mukashi-senpai" dijo Kioku con un letrero bien alto que decía Kamiya 0 Mukashi 1 "Mukashi-senpai juega muy bien, Mizu-chan esfuerzote mas para llegar a ser tan buena como él"

"Si… ¡así querrá regresar con sus muñecas a casa!" Takasa se estaba riendo y Mukashi se unió a la diversión.

"Eres un idiota Takasa!" grita Mizu mientras le tiraba un buen golpe en la cara luego de un pelotazo.

"Sore-kun siempre con sus bromas…" dice Kioku "Oye Mizu toma" le da otra pelota "No te olvides de Ishi-kun, digo de Mukashi-senpai"

"Pero yo no hice nada" dice Ishi

"Si hiciste algo… te reíste con el!" y así ambos quedan con una pelota marcada en la cara

Todas estaban riendo de lo sucedido y Mizu decide ir a tomar agua cuando siente un dolor un el pecho que hace que caiga de rodillas al suelo "¡Kuso… (2) Nuevamente este dolor, maldita sea… cada vez es mas fuerte…"

Al levantarse, sujetándose del lavadero, se da cuanta que había un espejo al cual ella se acerca preguntándose que, que rayos hacía ahí en el patio un espejo. Al tocarlo, ella es absorbida por el objeto. Una persona aparece detrás y dice "Fase uno, completada"

**

* * *

**

**ShadowLights: WOOOHHHTTT!!! Terminé el segundo episodio! Espero que les haya gustado ;D**

**Diccionario:**

**Himitsu – Secreto**

**Kuso – Mier…. Ya saben no? XD **

**PD. Yo no soy de decir lisuras y ni de escribirlas… pero como esta historia es un K+ decidí escribirla en japonés por que no se… no me gusta como suena en español y como se escribe XD**

**PD2. Jikaru será liberada??? Voten!!! XDDD**

**Sneak Preview**

"Se puede decir que este es el mundo del pasado que se te ha ocultado" dice ella nuevamente con esa voz misteriosa.

"Se me ha ocultado algo siempre… por que nunca me lo dijo… porque me trajiste aquí acaso quieres que empiece un pelea o algo así?" estaba histérica.

"No en ese sentido, solo quiero que estés de mi lado y todos tus secretos serán revelados, déjate llevar por la oscuridad…"

"No!"


	3. Los Espejos no Mienten, Segunda Parte

Asu, este fanfic lo revivo de la nada. Me ha entrado la afanación de actualizar cosas. J aja! (Solo 3 páginas en Word… lol. Que gran avance)

* * *

**Los Espejos no Mienten, Parte Dos.**

_**-PDV de Mizu-**_

_Una cantidad impresionante de jóvenes corrían y hablaban en un pequeño salón de clases. Como estudiantes que son, se sientan al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y se callan antes de que el profesor hablara. "_Muy buenos días alumnos" _dijo el hombre. Tendría como 35 años y usaba lentes. Era calvo y tenía un gran bigote color negro. _

"Muy buenos días profesor Yamaoka"_ respondían con un tono de voz neutral. _

"Tengo una notica que darles, el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero de clase"

_Como siempre, el chisme empezó. Se preguntaban si sería chico o chica, si tendría novio/a, que porqué se transfería a mitad de año, e infinidades de cosas más. No entiendo porque estoy viendo esta escena tan familiar. En eso escucho pasos y miro a la persona que entra por la puerta. Oigo al profesor decirle que se presente. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. _

"Mi nombre es… Mizu, Mizu Kamiya"

-_**Fin de PDV-

* * *

**_

Un gran grito resonó; aquella escena se rompió y reveló un lugar oscuro lleno de espejos que reflejaban personas acompañadas de muchas más escenas. Cuando Mizu dejó de gritar notó lo que yacía a su alrededor y atónita por lo que veía reflejado intentó correr, para descubrir que los espejos no desaparecían. Se detuvo exhausta y empezó a maldecir bajo su aliento.

"Quién iba a saber qué Valor tendría tan mal vocabulario, pensé que tu padre te había educado mejor" una desconocida voz hacía ecos en el oscuro lugar. Mizu busco frenéticamente su origen, pero fracasó. Su largo pelo castaño claro se movía por todas las direcciones, "Esta bien, está bien, ya voy a salir de mi escondite". Tras haber dicho esas palabras, una chica se manifestó frente a Mizu. Era pequeña de estatura y llevaba un vestido de torso color crema y falda color azul oscuro. La falda tenía unos puntos polka que eran color lila. Llevaba en el cuello un collar de perlas verdes grandes y resaltaban con sus ojos color turquesa. Finalmente su pelo era negro y corto, con una flor en la cabeza como decoración.

Fastidiada, Mizu la mira mal para agregar al final "¿Y aparte de meterse en la cabeza y memorias de los demás, tu otro oficio es hacer de payaso?"

"¡No te burles de mi, soy la hechicera de los sueños, con la capacidad de manipular las memorias, la gran Satori Ibuki!" se le notaba enfadada pero a Mizu su reacción le causó gracia "¡Ya para!" Intentando retomar la compostura Satori cambió su tierna mirada a una seria "Al parecer no te sorprende ser llevada a otro mundo desconocido, pero si te asustan los espejos que reflejan tu pasado"

"Siempre me ha pasado. Desde que mi tía falleció. Eso es lo que dice mi padre. Que lloraba y lloraba por las noches, cuando era bebé claro, y a veces no me encontraba en la cuna. Me buscaba para encontrarme nuevamente minutos después en la misma cuna. Ya al crecer le conté lo que soñaba" Mizu terminó de hablar con una expresión de sorpresa. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie y ahora se lo cuenta a una completa extraña en este mundo tan complejo.

"Con que desde que murió tu tía…"

"Exactamente, ¿qué es este lugar y porque tantos espejos? Me asustan" se sentía indefensa. No estaba actuando como la Mizu de siempre. La que se comportaba y hablaba como hombre.

"Se puede decir que este es el mundo del pasado que se te ha ocultado" dice Satori con una misteriosa voz y una expresión sombría en el rostro.

"Se me ha ocultado algo siempre… porqué nunca me lo dijo… odio los secretos, apuesto que fue mi padre" se le veía cada vez más descompuesta a Mizu.

"Es correcto"

En eso, Mizu empieza ver a su alrededor para ver en los espejos a su padre. Su cabellera castaño oscuro brillaba debido a la lluvia y el ambiente en el que se encontraba era deprimente. Llevaba un paraguas negro en la mano pero se encontraba cerrado, y al parecer, era un cementerio el lugar en el que se encontraba. Precisamente, en aquél instante cuando su padre se volteaba, un joven de cabellera rubia aparece en la escena. Uno que Mizu nunca había visto. Cargaba a un bebé en los brazos y se lo entregaba a su padre. "Tai, ¿Crees que está bien que tu…?" había hablado el nuevo integrante. "Ya veremos con el tiempo si es lo correcto T.K", "Te lo agradezco, si hubiera algo que pudiera…", "Te dije que ya veremos con el tiempo si es lo correcto".

En eso las imágenes en los espejos son interrumpidas por interferencia. Mizu, indignada y confundida tras haber visto esta escena, voltea y le dirige la cara a Satori, "¿Porque me trajiste aquí acaso quieres que empiece un pelea o algo así hacia mi padre?"

"No en ese sentido, solo quiero que estés de mi lado y todos tus secretos serán revelados, déjate llevar por la oscuridad…"

"¡Nunca!" Mizu detestaba la oscuridad. Su padre le había contado historias sobre aquel tentador pero devastador poder que era capaz de corromper hasta las mentes más puras y sanas.

"¡Bueno, como quieras!" enfadada, volteó y de ahí dijo "Ya cumplí lo que me ordenaron hacer. No tengo porque obligarte ni nada" Con eso dicho desaparece la pequeña chica que se dice ser hechicera de los sueños.

"Con que…Satori…Ibuki" le estaba empezando a faltar el aliento a Mizu. Rápidamente sus ojos se cierran y cae rendida alrededor de los espejos.

* * *

"¡¿Mizu, oye Mizu despierta!?" alguien agitaba fuertemente a la hija de Tai, "Vamos Mizu"

Lentamente, la joven empezó a parpadear y visualizó a una chica de pelo verde y dos colas en ambos lados de la cabeza, "¿Kioku? ¿En dónde estoy?" Intentó levantarse de lo que aparentemente se sentía como una camilla, pero su amiga la detuvo.

"No te levantes, estás en la enfermería. Tu padre está en camino para recogerte y llevarte a tu casa"

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"Te desmayaste en el patio luego de jugar soccer"

"Ah…"

"Deberías de cuidar más de tu salud Mizu, nos preocupaste a todos"

Mizu ya no estaba presando atención a los consejos de su mejor amiga, estaba recordando su extraño encuentro con Satori.

* * *

QUE MAL. NO ME PARECE. NO LO SOPORTO (feat. Gustavo Cerati –not-). Se veía mucho mas elaborado en mi cabeza, para terminar siendo 3 paginas en word… yyyy tener un final y redaction tan malos, que por mi lo mandaria a la papelera de reciclaje. Pero como se que si lo boto nunca lo voy a re-escribir. Lo subi :D

Ahora una sección con información de un personaje del Fic! (moar space)

* * *

**Character Info**

**Nombre:** Mizu

**Apellido:** Kamiya

**Edad: **16

**Padre: **Tai Kamiya

**Madre:** Desconocida

**Familiares:** Kari Kamiya (Tía, Hermana de Tai. Falleció)

**Gustos: **Soccer-football, Video-juegos

**Odia: **Oscuridad, soledad.

**Compañero Digimon: ¿?? –suspenso-**

**Ocupación: **Estudiante. Mesera en un restaurante por la tarde.

* * *

**3. Concierto**

"Quiero que tengamos más tiempo padre e hija"

"Pero no me parece una buena idea ir"

"Vamos Mizu, incluso compré una entrada de más para que invites a alguien"

"Tal vez ahora sí. No me gusta el grupo, pero si voy con alguien más tal vez ya no sienta tanta vergüenza"

"Ay hija".

* * *

"Ahora presentando a YMH~Dream, con sus integrantes Hinako Kagayaki, Mariko Kagiyama y Yukari Sendou"

"Como la detesto"

"Ya, ya Mizu"

"Es que Kioku… Yukari me parece tan hipócrita"

* * *

"¿¡Agumon!?"

"Tai… es… una emergencia, el Digi-mundo esta…"

"AGUMON!"

"Ta…i"


	4. Concierto

**Uh… si estoy actualizando. ¿Semanalmente? Pues claro. O por lo menos intentando. Es mejor así… eso creo. Al parecer al transcurrir estos años, 2007 al 2010, he cambiado el tema de la historia radicalmente ya que no parece basada en el juego que pensé. Solo hay un detalle que la hace parecida, que será revelado muchos capítulos después (¿llegaré a ellos algún día?). Sin más rodeos, aquí va el Capítulo 4.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 4. Concierto**

**

* * *

  
**

Mizu estaba sentada en el asiento trasero. Su padre conducía e iban a una velocidad moderada. Había un tráfico espantoso y la joven imploraba mentalmente que su padre no le hablara o diera un sermón. Simple y llanamente, quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, encerrarse en su cuarto, prender una de sus tres consolas de juegos de video y jugar hasta el amanecer para olvidar su extraño encuentro con Satori. Aparte de eso, miraba la ventana y notó que había empezado a llover. "_Genial…_" pensó, "_Más tráfico"_.

El carro se movía de atrás hacia adelante ya que Tai avanzaba y frenaba para no chocar con el auto de enfrente. "Mizu, hay algo que debo decirte" su padre acababa de decir las palabras que más temía escuchar. Estaban atorados en el tráfico y, al parecer, no iban a avanzar por un largo rato. Tai voltea su cara y mira fijamente a su hija, quién seguía observando la ventana con una expresión perdida, "Mizu, hija, no me ignores"

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" no lo estaba mirando. Seguía con sus ojos fijos en la ventana y le llamaba la atención ver como las personas corrían para cubrirse de la lluvia, "_En momentos como éste cuanto desearía tener un reproductor mp3 o iPod… podría pedírselo por mi cumpleaños a la tía Sora o tío Matt"_

"Sabes… decir esto me va a doler tanto a mí como a ti pero, creo que… deberías de dejar de jugar soccer" a Tai se le veía deprimido al decir esas palabras.

"¿Qué?" Mizu llegó a voltear y perpleja volvió a preguntar, "¿Qué?"

"Lo que dije, deberías dejar de jugar soccer"

"¡Pero si ya estoy mejor papá!"

"Por eso mismo te deje regresar al club pero, ya te has vuelto a desmayar por tercera vez este mes"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros Mizu. Si digo que salgas, tienes que. Mañana a primera hora voy a ir al colegio para que no te vuelvan a dejar entrar. No quiero que pase lo de la última vez"

"Tenía tantas ganas de jugar en aquella ocasión…"

"¡Terminaste internada en la clínica!"

No le gustaba cuando su papá se ponía a gritar. En eso, escucharon una bocina. El tráfico se había aligerado y tenían que avanzar. Tai volvió a su posición de conductor y emprendió camino hacia su pequeño departamento.

* * *

**Departamento de la Familia Kamiya.**

Mizu estaba encerrada en su cuarto y Tai se encontraba en la barra de la cocina, sentado junto a una botella de cerveza y un vaso lleno de esa sustancia. Aparentemente había tomado y tomado desde que llegaron. Ya iban a ser las diez de la noche cuando en eso suena el timbre. Dando un salto de gato asustado, Tai se despertó, ya que, al parecer, se había quedo dormido, no quería abrir la puerta pero tuvo que hacerlo. Sabía que Mizu no lo haría. Chocándose contra las paredes, llegó hacia la puerta y al abrirla una chica de pelo corto pelirrojo y ojos marrones estaba parada con un sobre en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara, "Hola Tai"

"Sora…" Tai, avergonzado, trata de cubrir su notorio estado de ebriedad.

"Perdona por venir tan tarde, pero si no traía esto hoy, mañana se me iba a olvidar" con eso dicho, la chica le entrega el sobre que tenía en la mano.

"¿Se puede saber… quehayadentro?"

"Tai… estas completamente ebrio" con eso dicho, Sora lo metió dentro y le sirvió un vaso con agua. En menos de un minuto, el agua desapareció, "¿Mejor? Por lo menos así te baja un poco el alcohol"

"Sora… ¿porque viniste a esta hora de la noche?" se le notaba menos ebrio ahora y al parecer ya podía nuevamente razonar.

"Para entregarte ese sobre, ábrelo"

Lentamente, Tai abrió el sobre y adentro habían dos entradas para un concierto. Confundido, Tai miró a Sora. Ella no pudo evitar decirle, "No, no es para que vayas conmigo. Yo ya tengo planes para ese día y como me regalaron las entradas pensé en dártelas. Tengo una más, pero esa si no saldrá gratis. Había en verdad pensado ir, pero ese tipo de grupos no es lo mío, es más para los jóvenes de hoy en día. De ahí se me presentó un evento y ahora estoy aquí regalándotelas para que vayas con Mizu"

"Te lo agradezco Sora pero, a Mizu no le gustan ese tipo de cosas"

"Vamos, se que se divertirán, te dejo la otra entrada con 30 por ciento de descuento"

"Pero Sora… ¿porqué necesitaría otra entrada?"

"Quién sabe… dile que quieres pasar más tiempo padre e hija. Lo necesitan, en verdad."

"Acaso… no me digas. Mizu te llamó, ¿no es cierto?"

Sora cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, "Sí, llamó a acusar a su padre con su tía de que no va a volver a jugar soccer nunca en su vida. Traté de hacerla entender porqué y creo que me hizo caso"

"Esta niña…"

"BUENO TAI" Sora levantó un poco la voz para que no se desvíe del tema, "¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas mi oferta?"

Meditándolo un poco, Tai cedió con la siguiente pregunta, "¿A cuánto está la tercera entrada?"

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

"¿Mizu? Oye Mizu abre la puerta, tienes que ir al colegio se te está haciendo tarde y tu desayuno se enfrió" Tai estaba golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

"Ya, ya te oí. Dios, eres más ruidoso que mi reloj" la voz de su hija resonó del otro lado.

"_¿De dónde sacó esta chica esos modales?_" se preguntaba su padre, quién, resignado, fue a su habitación en busca del sobre que Sora le entregó anoche "_Si recuerdo bien, lo puse al lado de mi Digivice… en esa cajita que está en… un minuto, la cajita desapareció."_

"Ya papá ya me cambié y estoy lista" Mizu acababa de entrar al cuarto opuesto al suyo.

"Mizu, devuélveme mi cajita" se le notaba enfadado "_Me pregunto cuándo habrá salido de su habitación, fácil anoche, me quedé dormido en el sofá luego de que Sora se retirara… sabe exactamente como hacerme molestar. No me gusta que cojan mis cosas sin permiso, y menos esa cajita en donde están las dos cosas que más valoro en mi vida"_

"No sé de qué caja me hablas" era obvio en la chica. Su punto débil era mentir.

"Bueno, entonces creo que voy a llamar a tus abuelos para que pases las vacaciones con ellos"

"No papá eso no, ya está bien te devuelvo tu cajita…"

Tai tenía una cara triunfante mientras su hija se retiraba. Aunque, cuando volvió con la caja, se cambió a una de inseguridad, no sabía cómo decirle lo del concierto de esta noche.

"Aquí tienes" decía ella mientras le extendía el objeto.

Su padre lo recibió y lentamente lo abrió sacando el sobre y colocándola en su estante al final.

"Hija"

"¿Si?"

"Quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos"

"¿Perdón?" se había quedado atónita.

"Tengo aquí entradas para un concierto"

"De acuerdo… ¿y?"

"Quiero que tengamos más tiempo padre e hija"

Con eso dicho, Tai le muestra una entrada color celeste que tenía unos brillos como decoración. Cuando Mizu vio el nombre del grupo no pudo evitar decir, "Pero no me parece una buena idea ir"

"Vamos Mizu, incluso compré una entrada de más para que invites a alguien"

"Tal vez ahora sí. No me gusta el grupo, pero si voy con alguien más tal vez ya no sienta tanta vergüenza" respondió, _"Le diré a Kioku para ir, creo que a ella si le gusta"_

"Ay hija" riéndose un poco, Tai se sintió más tranquilo aunque se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle "Mizu, anda cámbiate"

"Pero si ya me cambié"

"No vas a ir con el buzo de Educación Física"

"Papá, no tienen porque saber que ya no estoy en un club"

"¿Recuerdas que hoy bajo contigo para sacarte de ahí? Ahora anda y ponte tu uniforme de invierno"

"¿Aun me quedará?"

"Bueno no lo usas desde hace tres años más o menos"

"Pero me he desarrollado mucho, mucho" con eso dicho empezó a moverse de un lugar para otro para que su papá vea que era 'imposible' que el uniforme le quedara.

"Como decírtelo, sigues igual como si tuvieras doce años. Nada de nada. Solo has crecido de altura, de ahí nada más"

"Demonios… sabes cuánto detesto usar falda"

"Bueno, vas a tener que empezar a llevar una puesta"

"¿No me puedes comprar el uniforme de hombre?"

"No"

* * *

**En el colegio**

"Bueno, eso sería todo señor Kamiya" decía una señorita detrás del escritorio en la oficina de deportes del colegio. Mizu estaba a su lado con una cara de incomodidad y se jalaba la falda para abajo para cubrir más sus piernas. Tai le piso un poco el pie para que dejara de hacer eso.

"Au" lo miró su hija aún más fastidiada y se retiró. Su padre iba a seguir ahí un buen rato, seguro diciéndole a la secretaria de que no la deje volver a entrar al club y cosas similares. Se recostó en la pared y observaba lo vació que se encontraba la institución educativa, "Aún es temprano… que tranquilo. Como se nota que no estoy acostumbrada a venir a esta hora" Mizu no sabía que más hacer para matar tiempo, así que decide ir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos.

Ese día descubrió lo grande que era su escuela; incluso casi se pierde, "Creo que el boletín de informaciones está por aquí. Si no puedo hacer soccer, veré a que otra cosa me puedo meter" Se asoma a la pared en donde colgaba una gran tabla con miles de papeles en clips multicolores, "Hm, baseball… softball… ninguno me gusta. Básquet puede ser, soy buena pero creo que me prohibirán hacer deporte en general, por un buen tiempo. A ver que más hay… hm… canto… mi voz es atroz. Arte… con las justas sé hacer gente de palitos…. El único lugar con disponibilidad es…"

"¡Hola Mizu!" una voz infantil suena detrás de la castaña, "Qué raro es verte a esta hora"

"¡Kioku! Por favor no me asustes de esa manera" la joven estaba pálida del susto. Como no había ruido alguno, la voz de su amiga resonó por todo el pasillo atontándola por una fracción de segundo.

"Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Me pareció ver a tu papá en la oficina de deportes"

"Uh, si… ahí está. Es una larga historia.

"¿Estás viendo a que club unirte? ¡Únete al de música!" la chica de pelo verde en dos colas y clip rosa estaba con una cara de abundante felicidad "Podríamos estar en el mismo club, sería divertido"

Mizu la miro de reojo. No tenía un buen oído musical y detestaba la idea de estar en el mismo club que Kioku. Son muy buenas amigas pero si están mucho rato juntas una se termina exasperando de la otra, a lo que contestó sacando discretamente un lápiz del bolsillo de su falda mientras apuntaba su nombre en cualquier papel del boletín de espaldas, "Lo siento Kioku pero ya me apunté en uno. En verdad lo lamento"

"Awr. ¿Y cuál fue?"

"Ah…" Mizu voltea para ver en dónde había apuntado su nombre y pánico se apoderó de su cara "Al de… Economía del Hogar"

"¿Tu Economía del Hogar?" su amiga puso una mano en la boca y en cuestión de segundos explotó en risas "Ajajajaja"

"A_ qué demonios me metí… soy un cero a la izquierda en esas cosas. Bueno, al parecer solo hay un integrante. Me pregunto por qué su papel será tan llamativo. Bueno ya veré cuando vaya. Para mi mala suerte hoy es día de club. A qué demonios me metí…" _esos eran los pensamientos que Mizu planteaba en su mente mientras su compañera se reía en voz alta, "Kurumizawa, te demostraré que voy a triunfar en algo que no sea deporte"

Al escuchar su apellido ser mencionado, Kioku calló y asintió, "Te deseo la mejor suerte Mizu"

"Gracias" termina su frase con una cálida sonrisa. Solo podía hacerlo con ella, sonreír honestamente, "Por cierto, ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy? O sea, más tarde"

"Creo que no, ¿Qué sucede?" tenía una expresión confusa.

"Es que tengo una entrada para un concierto y a ti te gusta, así que pensé que te gustaría ir"

"¡Wow! Gracias Mizu. ¿Cuál grupo es? Es que me gustan muchos como ya sabrás"

"Sor-pre-sa"

Kioku hizo una cara de disgusto pero se rió al final y su risa contagio a la otra. Ambas decidieron regresar a la oficina de deportes para ver si Tai ya había terminado. Efectivamente estaba esperando a su hija en la puerta, "Por un minuto no te reconocí Mizu, te ves muy bien con tu uniforme"

"'_Te ves bien con tu uniforme' Tonterías. Además de que es ordinario. Uniforme de marinero de polo blanco, corbata roja, casaca azul marino… y falda de ese mismo color. Lo detesto. La falda es demasiado corta"_ luego de pensar eso le responde a su padre, "Gracias… supongo"

Tai le responde a su hija con una mirada cálida y se dirige a Kioku, "Muchas gracias por lo del otro día. Me alegra que Mizu tenga una buena amiga"

"No hay problema Señor Kamiya" respondió sonrojada. Al parecer se había apenado rápidamente cuando la halagaron.

"Ah papá, ya le dije a Kioku sobre lo del concierto de esta noche"

"Perfecto. Bueno ya me voy hija, no te metas en problemas"

"Si papá"

"Yo me encargaré de vigilarla Señor Kamiya"

"¡Oye!"

* * *

**En la tarde**

Mizu caminaba junto a Kioku para que la guíe hacia su club de economía del hogar. Música y su actividad estaban cerca, así que decidieron ir juntas. Repentinamente, Kioku dice algo que nunca se le creyó escuchar, "Sabes Mizu, tu papá… es lindo"

La joven se quedó perpleja y se detuvo, "¿Te refieres a lindo de 'buena gente' o lindo de… ya sabes?"

"Aja, a lindo de… mmm… ja ja, lindo… ¿es soltero verdad?"

"Kurumizawa… me asustas. No sabía que te gustaban las personas mayores. ¿Acaso no te atraía… como se llamaba…? Ya me olvidé"

"Eso es cosa de ayer"

Mizu no pudo evitar más que suspirar. Ahora tenía que vigilar a su papá más seguido al igual que a su amiga. "_Al parecer ahora hacer que mi tía Sora y papá tengan una cita va a ser imposible" _pensó.

"Bueno, ya llegamos al club de economía del hogar" Kioku estaba parada frente a la puerta y la señalaba, "Aquí es donde nos separamos. Te deseo suerte, nos vemos a la hora de salida" con eso dicho se retira corriendo hacia su salón de música.

La chica de pelo castaño claro largo se acerca a la puerta y sostiene fuertemente la manija para finalmente soltar un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados, "Por una nueva vida sin deporte"

Al abrirlos se topó con una cara desconocida. Al parecer era la profesora y la examinaba detenidamente. Mizu se sintió perturbada e intentó deslizarse por la pared de al lado pero fue imposible, "¿Vienes solo para ver o te quedas?" preguntó imprudentemente la maestra.

"Uh… yo"

"Perfecto te quedas"

"¿Ah?"

"Siéntate al lado de Stapleton"

"¿Staplequé?"

La joven se encontraba aturdida y miraba el salón de clases. Completamente vació. Lo único que lo llenaba eran los utensilios de cocina, máquinas de coser, etc. Había una chica de pelo naranja claro separado en dos por listones. Usaba el gorro escolar, que era también blanco con una cinta azulina para que combinara con el uniforme y se le veía concentrada decorando un pastel con crema chantilly. Mizu se dirigió a ella y se sentó. Intentó saludarla pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, "_Me siento como una idiota"_ pensó.

En eso, la profesora se acercó a la compañera de club y le jalaba la cabeza mientras le decía, "Rika, saluda"

"Ah.. ho-ho-hola" dijo ella con la cara roja como un tomate.

"Hola" respondió Mizu.

Ambas se observaron detenidamente, hasta que Rika volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. La profesora la dejó unas cosas a Mizu, aparentemente una receta para ver si podía preparar algo simple, un Flan. De ahí tenía que sacar las cuentas y lo demás. Ocasionalmente, ambas chicas se dirigían la palabra para preguntarse si se podían pasar tal cosa u otra.

Un par de horas pasaron y ya era hora de salida. Mizu alistaba sus cosas mientras pensaba que la clase no había estado tan mal y que tal vez vuelva a ver si logra mejorar en sus habilidades hogareñas. Al llegar a la puerta la profesora se detiene y le dice, "Mándale saludos a tu padre"

"¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo así conoce a mi padre si no nos hemos presentado? No sé el nombre de mi profesora y ni ella sabe el mío" la miraba detenidamente, desafiándola.

"Solo digamos que sí sé quién eres, solo que tu no me conoces. Ya no veo a tu padre tanto como antes. Haz crecido un montón Mizu. Dile que Mimi Tachikawa le manda un gran abrazo"

"Uh… de acuerdo Miss Tachikawa"

* * *

**Residencia Kamiya**

"Mizu, ¿ya estás lista? Kioku llegó hace quince minutos" reclamaba Tai mientras tocaba frenéticamente la puerta de su hija. Al parecer quería que saliera inmediatamente debido al comportamiento de la invitada.

"Casi, casi papá" respondía desde el otro lado, "Por cierto, mi profesora de economía del Hogar te manda saludos"

"¿Qué cosa?" Tai se había quedado atontado y Kioku tenía una cara de enfadada, al parecer creía que ya tenía una rival, "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Tachikawa, Mimi Tachikawa"

"Ouh…" Tai no pudo evitar más que sonreír, "_Al parecer Mimi aun se acuerda de Mizu, y eso que solo la vio recién nacida, quién iba a saber que dejó su show de cocina y pasó a ser profesora de un tema parecido"_

"Ya estoy lista papi" Mizu salió de su habitación arreglada y cambiada.

Tai se agacha para hacerle una caricia en la cabeza y agregar, "Te pareces tanto a tu tía"

* * *

**Centro de Convenciones de Odaiba**

"Listo chicas, ya llegamos" decía Tai mientras les abría la puerta a ambas adolecentes.

Descendieron lentamente. Aparentemente Kioku estaba disfrutando cada segundo de estar ahí presente, lo cual Mizu no soportaba. Había un montón de gente en los stands de comida, tratando de llenar su estómago lo más rápido posible para no salir en medio del concierto y perderse parte de él.

"¡Oh por Dios, estoy aquí, parada, sin cámara de fotos, pero con una memoria fotográfica, en, la, puerta, del, concierto, de, YMH~Dream! Creo que me voy a desmayar" al decir eso, Mizu no puede evitar más que suspirar. Sabía cómo se ponía su amiga en este tipo de situaciones y no le quedó más remedio que cogerla de la mano mientras seguía a su padre, ya que intuía que si dejaba de observar a Kioku ésta se iría a todos los puestos a comprar gorros, calcomanías, etc.

Luego de atravesar una cantidad innumerable de personas, lograron llegar a sus asientos justo a tiempo. Ya que las luces se habían empezado a apagar. El concierto ya iba a iniciar.

"Ahora presentando a YMH~Dream, con sus integrantes Hinako Kagayaki, Mariko Kagiyama y Yukari Sendou" dijo el presentador que apareció iluminado por luces de colores, "Veamos quién sale primero"

El centro de convenciones se llenó de aplausos y gritos de fans, entre ellos la chica de pelo verde sentada al lado de la hija de Tai. El padre no pudo evitar reír ya que veía a su hija malhumorada como siempre debido al escándalo del concierto. En cuestión de segundos una figura se manifestó en el escenario. Era una chica de mediana estatura, de ojos verdes y cabellera negra. Su pelo estaba sujetado por dos colas y se notaba lo ondulado que era. Su ropa aparentaba ser un uniforme escolar pero retocado ya que tenía una correa en la falda.

"¡Hola a todos, como están!" gritaba entusiasmada, "Mariko ya está frente a ustedes, pero no ve a las demás integrantes. ¿Qué les parece si las llamamos todos juntos?". El volumen de los gritos subió de un solo golpe, "¡Hinako! ¡Hinako!".

"¡Hinako!, ¡Hinako!" repetía la multitud.

Cuando la siguiente integrante salió, Mizu sintió un aire familiaridad. Además, sentía que Hinako la miraba fijamente mientras caminaba con una expresión fría hacia su compañera de trabajo, "_Por alguna razón, esos ojos… siento que los he visto en otra parte pero, no recuerdo dónde ni cuándo" _pensó.

Una turba de gente la distrajo. Ésta se abalanzó hacia el frente perdiendo el orden. Aparentemente Hinako era más famosa que Mariko debido a su actitud fría e indiferente. Sus ojos ambarinos no reflejaban interés alguno. Su uniforme era igual que el de la otra chica pero sin la correa y su corto cabello color marrón oscuro se movía de un lado para el otro.

"¡Solo falta Yukarin!" gritaba Mariko

La misma escena se volvió a repetir. Más gritos que llamaban a Yukari se escucharon hasta que todas las luces se apagaron y solo una se encendió al centro del escenario, revelando una niña de pequeña estatura, cabello rubio con rulos, un listón color rosa en la cabeza con un lazo de decoración en la cabeza y un vestido crema con un broche amarillo, más listones y con unos bordes también rosado pastel, "¡Hola, Yuka-tan ya llegó!"

Al escuchar eso, Mizu apretó tan fuerte su botella de agua, cosa que había traído de casa, que se rompió, salpicando por todas partes y una gran parte del contenido le cayó encima a Kioku, "Como la detesto" añadió.

"Ya, ya Mizu", replicó su amiga mientras se exprimía el pelo, "Esa no es razón para desperdiciar el agua"

"Es que Kioku… Yukari me parece tan hipócrita"

"Lo sé, lo sé"

"En verdad, el problema es que no se cómo explicarlo. Hay algo extraño en su aura. Una persona no puede ser así de optimista y alegre SIEMPRE"

Mientras Mizu seguía contándole sus razones a Kioku, Tai se levanta de su asiento cuando la primera canción empezó. Ninguna de las dos chicas lo notó, "_Creo que va a necesitar otra botella, creo que iré por una"_ pensó el padre, "_Aunque, primero necesito usar el baño. Me pregunto en dónde estará…"_

Se le era fácil ir por los pasillos ya que no había gente. Todos estaban en sus asientos, observando el concierto. Sin darse cuenta, Tai casi se pasa la puerta de su destino, "Ouh, casi me olvidaba" Abre la puerta para ver que no había nadie, entonces decide acercarse al caño y mojarse la cara. Hacía un calor insoportable. Repentinamente, siente que algo vibra en su bolsillo.

"¿Me pregunto qué podrá ser? No recuerdo haber metido algo… ay no" su expresión se había tornado de alegre a preocupación "¿Porqué lo puse en mi bolsillo? Soy un idiota. Pero me parece raro que esté haciendo ruido, no debería de" Pone su mano para sacar su Digivice. "Creo que no pude evitar sacarlo conmigo al verlo otra vez luego de tantos años"

"Ta…i" una voz resonó en el lugar, dejando ecos en el camino.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios¡?" soltó el aparatito plateado en una y lo volvió a coger en el aire.

"Tai" continuaba la voz.

Detenidamente, observa el Digivice y en su pantallita ve una figura. Una figura extrañamente familiar.

"¡¿Agumon!?"

"¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¿Me escuchas?"

"¡Agumon! Si, si te escucho"

"Tai, no tengo mucho tiempo, tienes que escucharme detenidamente. Podemos dejar los ' hace tiempo que no te veía' para más tarde. Necesitas venir ahora"

"¿Qué? Pensé que el digi-mundo estaba a salvo, es decir, han pasado tantos años y…"

"¡Tai por favor escúchame!" a Agumon se le escuchaba serio y Tai se calló, "He tratado de comunicarme contigo desde hace 1454 años, y al fin lo he logrado"

"¿No estarás exagerando? Si hubieran pasado 1454 yo ya estaría… ya sabes"

"No Tai, te explicaré en detalle las cosas cuando vengas"

"Espero poder… hace tiempo que no voy, pensé que la puerta la habían cerrado para evitar problemas"

"Tai… es… una emergencia, el Digi-mundo esta…" Agumon había empezado con su explicación pero para su mala suerte interferencia se interponía entre ellos.

"¡¿AGUMON!?" se le veía desesperado. Al parecer su compañero Digimon había estado hablando en serio. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

"Ta…i" la pantalla volvió a tomar su color negro y el joven padre no puso evitar tirar un puñete en el lavadero.

"Ya voy en camino Agumon, aguanta"

* * *

"¿Oye papá, a dónde habías ido sin decirme?" preguntaba a Mizu cuando su padre regresó. Kioku no notó su presencia y siguió cantando a full volumen parada en la silla como lo hacían miles de personas.

"Perdona Mizu pero tengo que irme, un problema… en la oficina"

"¿Oficina? Pensé que te habías quedado desempleado"

"Uh… si pero a veces necesitan que vaya para que le explique cosas a los nuevos y este problema es uno muy grande, tal vez ni esté de regreso mañana en la mañana. Así que, te dejo plata para que puedas pedir un taxi y regresar a casa. ¿Tu amiga tiene permiso de quedarse a dormir no?" Confundida, su hija asintió.

"Perfecto. Bueno hija, perdón por dejarte así tan repentinamente. Te prometo compensarlo. Te quiero" con eso dicho, Tai salió disparado hacia la puerta. Dejando a su hija deprimida en medio de un alegre concierto.

* * *

**Si llegan a darse cuenta, hay un momento en que me llegó completamente todo y empecé a escribir como sea para terminar. Qué más decir… uhm… ¿Qué será lo que sucede en el Digimundo? ¿Por qué Agumon dice que han pasado 1454 años desde la primera vez que intentó comunicarse con Tai? Tun tun tun… Aquí un preview del Cápitulo 5.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5. ¿Este es el Digimundo?**

"¿Ves Tai? Te dije que las cosas no estaban bien"

"Ya lo veo Agumon… pero, ¿porqué tú sigues de esa forma?

"Aya logró ayudarme, soy el único que está en su forma original"

"¿Aya?"

* * *

"¡Viene hacia nosotras, Kioku corre!"

"Aún no entiendo cómo así logramos entrar, yo no soy niña elegida ni nada por el estilo"

"¡Mira por dónde caminas, cállate y corre!"

"Kyaaaa"

"¡Kioku!"

* * *

"¿Quién eres, fuiste tú quien nos salvaste?"

"Tienen que salir, rápido, el Digi-mundo no es un juego"

"¡Sé que no es un juego, todos son seres vivos!"

"¿Se puede saber exactamente quién eres?"

"Kamiya, Mizu Kamiya"

"¿Ka…miya?"

"¿Tú quien eres?"

"Aya"

* * *

**Tun tun tun… ¿Quién será esta misteriosa Aya? ¿Por qué Agumon dice que es el único en su estado normal y a qué se referirá con eso? Todo será resuleto en el siguiente capítulo! Ahí nos leemos!**


	5. ¿Éste es el Digimundo?

**La inspiración sigue viniendo. He aquí el capítulo 5! A partir de este, la mayoría van a ser contados desde la perspectiva de Mizu. Por lo menos algunas partes, es que se me hace más cómodo hablar desde la perspectiva de un personaje… ya me acostumbre a escribir así creo. Pero como esta historia empezó como si hubiera una tercera persona viendo todo… va a tener que continuar siendo así.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5. ¿Éste es el Digimundo?

* * *

**

**-**_**Relatado desde el punto de vista de Mizu-**_

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que extrañé fue la presencia de mi padre. Cuando quedó desempleado pasaba todo el día fuera y, cuando yo regresaba de la escuela, ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la pequeña sala con dos platos de comida caliente recibiéndome para cenar. Por alguna razón desconocida siento un nudo en la garganta y duele. Tengo que aguantarlo, no puedo llorar. Debo de ser fuerte ya que es por una noche… eso espero.

Como de costumbre, me acerco a la larga repisa de caoba que se encuentra en el pasillo de la entrada. Observo detenidamente un cuadro que tenía la imagen de una chica joven, carismática y sonriente. Su cabello era idéntico de color al mío, "Ya llegué tía Kari" murmuré poniendo la mano en el objeto. De pequeña veía a mi padre hacerlo antes de salir y al llegar a casa. Yo nunca lo había imitado ya que me parecía algo absurdo, pero hoy no había nadie quién la saludara, por eso tomé su lugar. Por otro lado, siempre dice que me parezco a ella y hoy antes de ir al concierto no fue la excepción, "_Te pareces tanto a tu tía_" son las palabras que escucho una vez al día. Seguía tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de la imprudencia de mi invitada. Kioku estaba atacando literalmente la refrigeradora para ver si había algo comestible. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para prepararla. Como se iba a quedar a dormir debía de buscar mi antiguo colchón.

Escaneando como tigre la habitación di con el colchón. Estaba debajo de mi cama, sacarlo va a ser fácil. Me agaché y con ambas manos lo saqué rápidamente aunque no contaba ver algo brillante en aquella oscuridad, "Oye Kioku, ¿crees que me puedas alcanzar una escoba? Está por la cocina"

"A ver, a ver…" la escuché decir. Ecos resonando en mi diminuto hogar, "Ya la encontré. Ahí mismo voy"

Cuando entró, noté que llevaba la escoba en la mano izquierda y una roja manzana en la derecha, "Mizu, ¿puedo comerla? Y ¿para qué es la escoba?" preguntaba mientras me la entregaba.

"Claro que sí puedes. Nadie en esta casa come frutas ni verduras. Mi padre compra para cambiar nuestro hábito alimenticio de comida instantánea a uno saludable pero falla en el intento. Ni él mismo come." Repliqué mientras metía el utensilio de limpieza debajo de la cama, "Y la necesitaba para sacar algo de aquí"

"Mmm" respondió mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado dándole un gran mordisco a su fruta favorita.

Ya faltaba poco para que saliera y extendí la mano para sentir una fría superficie, "Tal y como lo sospechaba" me limité a decir. Tenía en la mano un pequeño aparato plateado con rosado y un par de botones.

"¿Qué es eso?" inquirió mi amiga.

"Ni yo misma lo sé. Mi padre me lo dio un día. Es un recuerdo de mi tía Kari. Dice que le hubiera gustado mucho que yo lo tuviera"

"¿Cómo así algo tan valioso terminó… ahí abajo?"

"En una discusión que tuve con mi padre hace varios años atrás. Me había olvidado que se había caído y nunca lo recogí"

"Ouh" parecía interesada por saber cuál fue el motivo del problema. Aquella pelea dio a conocer mi frágil estado de salud.

"¿Quieres saber verdad?"

"Sí" asintió con interés.

* * *

**Años atrás…**

_Era un frío día de invierno. En aquella época tendría, a lo sumo, siete años por ahí si mal no recuerdo. Había estado resfriada por varias semanas y ese día no era excepción alguna. Por lo menos creo que me sentía igual de mal como todos los días pero para mi padre no fue así. No sentí cuando abrió la puerta diciendo, "Ya llegué", ya que estaba muy concentrada viendo un programa en la televisión._

"_Vaya Mizu, saliste de tu habitación. ¿Te sientes mejor?" mientras se acercaba y tocaba mi frente, "Increíble, tu fiebre ha bajado considerablemente. Al parecer ya estás curada"_

_Recuerdo dirigirle la mirada con mis ojos cafés mientras su mano se hacía camino hacia mi corto pelo castaño claro y lo sobaba gentilmente despeinándolo por completo, "¿Qué miras tan concentrada? ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?"_

_Débilmente asentí y ambos estuvimos mirando el aparato por un largo rato hasta que hablé por primera vez en el día, "Quiero ir afuera"._

· · ·

_Fuimos a un parque cercano. Me subí a un columpio y mi padre empezó a mecerme lentamente. Ambos nos reíamos por ninguna razón en particular. Era un momento apacible, hasta que ella apareció; mi madre._

"_Tomoe, ¿qué haces aquí?" mi padre se detuvo y sonaba enfadado. Yo me paré y salí corriendo para abrazarla mientras gritaba feliz, "¡Mami, mami!"._

"_¡Mizu espera!" mi padre extendió la mano pero no me alcanzó. Mi pequeña yo arribó a su objetivo y no lo iba a soltar para nada._

"_Hola Tai, iba hacia tu departamento para pasar a saludar a mi pequeña Mizu pero al verlos aquí paré" se le veía sonriente. Su larga cabellera rubia moviéndose con el viento y unos resplandecientes ojos azules miraban hacia mi padre._

_Desafiante, él se acerco más al decir, "'Mi pequeña Mizu' estupidez y media la que hablas. Dejó de ser tuya hace mucho tiempo al divorciarnos. Recuerdo hasta haber prohibido las visitas. No deberías de haber venido"_

"_Ese juicio fue injusto. Tu abogado, Matt Ishida, era un conocido. Ni sabía de leyes"_

"_Era una emergencia y tu ya habías puesto a tu favor a todos los abogados de Odaiba. Matt se ofreció a ayudarme e intentó aprender todo en una noche"_

_La conversación adulta seguía y yo no comprendía nada en lo absoluto. Todo iba más allá de mi comprensión infantil en aquél entonces. Solo sé que mi padre, bruscamente y gritando, me jaló del brazo mientras que yo lloraba exhaustivamente tratando de aferrarme al vestido de mi madre, "Duele, papi. Duele". Al final, logró soltarme de ella ya que logré ver como su figura esbelta y perfecta se difuminaba en la distancia para encontrarme en cuestión de segundos en mi habitación, con ojos rojizos, siendo resondrada por mi padre._

"_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a Tomoe?" estaba enfadado y para mi aparentaba ser el mismo demonio personificado._

"_Pero… es mi… mamá. La quiero, no puedes evitar que quiera abrazarla. ¡Después de todo nunca la veo!" repliqué con una mirada llena de frustración._

"_¿¡Tú crees que ella devuelve ese sentimiento hacia ti!? ¡Es una vieja arpía, solo quiere alejarte de mí!"_

"_¡No es cierto, mami es buena, es buena! Siempre me llama, me considera, no me deja sola, ¡le importo más que su trabajo! Ésta ahí cuando tú no estás. ¡Me aprecia mucho más que tú!"_

_Al decir esas palabras creo que herí a mi papá más de la cuenta; ahora me arrepiento tanto de haberlas mencionado. Observé perpleja como levantaba su mano derecha para que terminara yendo directamente hacia mi cara. Salí volando y me golpeé la cabeza con la esquina del escritorio y acabé desplomada en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre al costado. Mi padre gritaba a ojo cerrado, "¡Tu no entiendes nada! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!". Traté de enfocar mi mirada hacia él pero, era inútil. Estaba viendo todo borroso hasta que me percaté que el recuerdo de la tía Kari estaba tirando bajo la cama. No pude evitar decir antes de sucumbir al desmayo, "El… recuerdo de… la… tía Ka…ri"._

_Mi padre abrió los ojos y, al verme tirada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, corrió hacia mí y me abraza diciendo mi nombre una innumerable cantidad de veces. Después de eso, solo recuerdo el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia.

* * *

_

"De ahí ya me contó que el doctor le dijo que pude haber muerto desangrada. La velocidad en que la estaba perdiendo era impresionante. Le mencionó también lo frágil e inestable que es mi cuerpo ya que mi resfriado no se había ido. Era uno de esos bajones repentinos de un día para que al siguiente amanezcas con 40º. Eso me paso" al finalizar mi relato Kioku tenía los ojos llorosos, "Por favor no llores. Piensa en algo ridículo que haya podido omitir"

Al mencionar eso se detuvo y dijo, "No contaste sobre cómo tuviste el aparatito, o sea, el recuerdo… o sea… como le recibiste"

"Ah… eso no lo recuerdo" respondí mientras lo colocaba en el sitio donde solía estar, en el escritorio al lado de la computadora. Me doy la vuelta y la miro detenidamente, "¿Tienes sueño?"

"Uh… aún no. ¿Por?" respondió después de darle un último mordisco a la manzana.

"¿Concurso de karaoke?"

**-Fin de PDV de Mizu-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Digimundo

* * *

**

"Aún no puedo creer de que esté aquí." Decía Tai mientras se levantaba abruptamente del suelo digital, "Encontrar un locutorio vació en Odaiba sí que es difícil. Seguro el propietario se va a asustar al ver que su único cliente desapareció… aunque pensándolo bien… solo podíamos abrir puertas en lugares específicos. Me parece raro poder haber entrado desde un sitio como ese, además, se supone que nosotros las cerramos desde fuera y dentro para que no se vuelvan a juntar ambos mundos. Qué lío, espero poder encontrar a Agumon y preguntarle todo lo que tengo en la cabeza"

Empezó a caminar, murmurándose a sí mismo, cuando en eso nota algo peculiar en el cielo, "Que extraño que sea de día… cuando yo me fui era de noche. Ay Mizu, espero que me puedas perdonar por plantarte así."

"¿Tai?" una voz rasposa resonó detrás del joven padre haciéndolo voltear para encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amigo digital, "¡Tai!"

"¡Agumon!" ambos no pudieron evitar abrazarse y reír, "Amigo hace tiempo que no te veía, personalmente claro"

"Tai, no creí que llegarías, han pasado como 1454 años desde la última vez que te vi"

"A ver Agumon, explícame bien eso. Opción número uno, o estas siendo un exagerado u opción número dos, hay una buena razón"

"Sería la opción dos Tai. Estoy siendo honesto. Tengo que explicártelo todo, pero aquí no, no es seguro" al pequeño Digimon dinosaurio amarillo se le veía preocupado.

"¿No es seguro? Se supone que ya no deberían de haber más males en este mundo"

"Dónde hay luz hay oscuridad Tai. Es un balance y lo sabes muy bien. Hay que apurarnos antes de que las tres hechiceras se percaten de un habitante más"

"Espera… ¿tres hechiceras? ¿Habitante? Agumon explícate" se le veía atontado.

"Tai no te desesperes, primero hay que salir de este bosque. Por cierto, sigues igual, tal y como te recordaba"

"Uh… Agumon. Ya soy un adulto"

"¿En verdad? Para mi sigues igual de joven"

"Ja ja, ya quisiera"

"No, en verdad. Mírate en ese lago" Agumon señaló un pequeño lago que se encontraba bordeado de rocas. Tai se acerca lentamente con los ojos cerrados y, al abrirlos, ve que su compañero tenía razón.

"T-T-Te- ¡Tengo mi pelo puntiagudo otra vez! Pero… ¿por qué el uniforme escolar?" estaba desbordante de felicidad aunque lo del uniforme lo perturbó un poco.

"El Digimundo está más loco que de costumbre, seguro tus datos de aquella época se mezclaron con tus pensamientos"

"Fácil…" respondía mientras giraba de un lado a otro admirándose "Bueno, salgamos del bosque"

* * *

Ambos caminaron, aparentemente, varias horas hasta que llegaron a una pequeña choza. Agumon guió a Tai en el interior y tomaron asiento en el frío suelo de cemento. "Ahora, ¿me explicas?" preguntaba ansiosamente el chico, "Hace casi 24 años que no te veo, y tú dices 1454"

"Por dónde empezar… se podría decir que el lapso del tiempo se ha alterado nuevamente. Un año en el mundo real significan como 61 años aproximadamente en el Digimundo. Así que imagínate los años que pasan en un día" Agumon sonaba serio y miraba a Tai esperando alguna reacción.

"De… acuerdo, si te creo. Es algo raro de admitir pero, te creo" al escuchar eso Agumon asintió para proseguir con su corto resumen de lo ocurrido.

"Aparte de eso, hay un problema aún mayor. Los Digimons… todos han cambiado y no de carácter, si no de forma"

"¿Digi-evolución?" preguntó Tai. Agumon negó con la cabeza y miraba al suelo. Aparentemente no sabía cómo continuar.

"Veras Tai… no es algo tan simple… desde que las hechiceras aparecieron hace más de mil años todo ha ido de mal en peor… los digimons…" en eso, la puerta es abierta abruptamente revelando una figura femenina.

"¡Agumon, ya llegué y traje comida! Fue difícil encontrarla pero ya sabes… lo logré" Llevaba un sombrero verde claro puesto y de decoración, éste tenía una flor rosa con un centro amarillo y una liana parecida salía de ahí. Su piel era clara y sus ojos eran verde oscuro. Llevaba un vestido largo dividido en capas del mismo color del sombrero, el material parecía ser seda. Finalmente el vestido también llevaba una flor y era una rosa roja. Su pelo era corto y también verde claro, pero no tanto como el vestido. Finalmente sus uñas estaban pintadas de morado.

Tai se quedó perplejo, "Agumon… ¿quién es ella?"

"¿Huh? Wow una visita. Espera, siento que te he visto antes" dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Tai, "No. Puede. Ser"

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron cada vez más y más, "¡Tai! ¡Es Tai! Yay" gritaba ella tirando la canasta de comida que había traído al suelo.

"Ya, ya Palmon cálmate" decía Agumon mientras recogía las provisiones.

"ESPERA" Tai se levanto moviendo los brazos, "¿Palmon?"

Agumon suspiro y miró a Tai, "Este sí que va a ser un largo día"

Tai prefirió sentarse mientras observaba como Agumon le entregaba las cosas a Palmon, "Bueno, creo que me retiro a hacer el almuerzo… les aviso cuando esté listo" con eso dicho, ella desapareció por una puerta trasera.

"¿Ves Tai? Te dije que las cosas no estaban bien" al Digimon se le notaba exhausto "Primero te voy a contar lo que sucede. De ahí puedes preguntar" Tai asintió y prestó mucha atención.

"Tres hechiceras aparecieron en el Digimundo hace muchos años. Desde entonces hemos adaptado esta forma. Al no poder digi-evolucionar hemos tenido que desarrollar otra forma de ataque para defendernos y esa es la magia. Hay que pelear fuego con fuego a veces. Todos los digimons ahora tienen forma humanoide y no pueden volver a su forma normal, es por eso que traté de comunicarme contigo. Sé que me arriesgaba ya que no sabía cómo seguías desde…"

"La muerte de Kari, lo sé. No he visto a nadie estos últimos años a excepción de Sora y Matt" su flequillo cubría su cara.

"Entonces vas a tener que verlos nuevamente. Tai necesito que regreses a tu mundo y los traigas de vuelta. El Digimundo necesita de los niños elegidos una vez más"

"No es tan fácil Agumon… tengo que pensarlo bien" dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Pero, ya comprendiste la magnitud del problema. Ya viste cómo esta Palmon, y si te llevara a una aldea… es prácticamente tu hogar. Claro que todos van a tener sus rasgos característicos… si el Digimon tiene alas, las alas se quedan. Así es como funciona la cosa"

"Ya lo veo Agumon… pero, ¿porqué tú sigues de esa forma?" aparentemente, esa pregunta era la que estaba carcomiendo a Tai por dentro, "Es decir, ¿por qué sigues teniendo forma de Digimon y no humana?"

"Uh… cómo decirlo… Aya logró ayudarme. Soy el único Digimon en su forma original"

"¿Aya?" pregunta Tai extrañado.

"Si, ya la conocerás pronto. Debes de apurarte e irte, necesitamos a los demás elegidos"

"Agumon ya te dije que…" la oración de Tai fue interrumpida ya que algo le había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Espero que Tai puedo perdonarme" decía Palmon, quién sostenía en sus manos una pesada sartén, "Necesitamos que vengan… Mimi, ay Mimi" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Palmon tranquila. Primero lo primero, hay que regresar a Tai a su casa" con eso dicho Agumon arrastró a Tai hacia otra habitación de aquella pequeña choza.

* * *

**Mundo Real – Departamento de la Familia Kamiya –**

**

* * *

  
**

**-PDV de Mizu-**

Gracias a Dios que hoy es viernes pero, para mi desgracia abrí los ojos más temprano de lo que esperaba. Nos quedamos hasta tarde cantando y terminamos rendidas en la sala. Me levanté del sillón y observé como Kioku abrazaba una almohada plácidamente. Tenía el pelo suelto y no se le veía mal. Arreglé un poco la sala tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible y, por inercia, me dirigí a la habitación de mi padre para percatarme que no había regresado. Resignada decidí hacer el desayuno y, al llegar a la puerta de la refrigeradora miré el pequeño horario que había hecho hace unos meses. Me fijé que día era hoy y recordé, ya que estaba ahí apuntado, que tenía turno en el restaurante. Me había olvidado por completo de mi trabajo a medio tiempo. Debo de apurarme, aún no entiendo por qué elegí a esta hora un viernes si es que hay colegio.

Rápidamente entre a mi habitación y me cambié a mi uniforme escolar y metí en un maletín el del restaurante. Desperté ahora si bruscamente a Kioku diciéndole que se vaya despertando que ya me tenía que ir y que tenía que venir conmigo. No iba a dejarla sola en casa.

Minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en el paradero tomando el bus y en un rato en la puerta del restaurante. Saludé a mis compañeras de trabajo, entré al baño, me cambié a mi uniforme de camarera y le dije a Kioku que ordenara lo que deseara. Mi turno era hasta las ocho y recién eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Este iba a ser un muy largo día.

Tal y como lo dije, sentí la rutina de hoy más larga que de costumbre. Kioku se había quedado dormida en una de las mesas y la envidiaba completamente. Nuevamente la desperté para decirle que era hora de irnos al colegio. Después de uso me puse la ropa adecuada y ambas partimos hasta nuestra institución educativa para nunca llegar. Quién iba a saber que terminaría corriendo a casa debido a un proyecto que había olvidado imprimir.

Al llegar con mi mejor amiga salí disparada a mi cuarto y prendí el ordenador. En eso vi como la pantalla cambiaba y una especie de ventana se había abierto, "¡Maldita sea no puede ser! ¡¿Ahora qué sucede con esto!?"

Kioku entra sorprendida por mis gritos y trata de calmarme. Por inercia cogí el recuerdo de mi tía Kari y lo iba a tirar por frustración cuando en eso brilla y ambas desaparecemos por la pantalla sin dejar rastro alguno

* * *

**Digi-mundo**

**

* * *

  
**

Lentamente abro los ojos para toparme con las rodillas de Kioku. Asustada, logro levantarme del suelo y ahí estaba ella, tranquila, arrodillada y con una bola verde con espinas moradas en los brazos, "¿Pero que ra-" fui interrumpida por ella, quien levanto un la mano y se la puso a la boca.

"Shhhhh" hizo, "Vas a despertar a Budmon"

"¿Budmon? … Espera, ¿estamos en el Digi-mundo?" no lo podía creer. Siempre creí que mi papá estaba mal de la cabeza cuando me contaba historias en las cuales el era protagonista. Aparentemente eran ciertas, "Pero cómo logramos entrar… a no ser que…"

"Creo que no sirve de nada estar aquí, mejor vayamos a buscar una aldea o algo por el estilo" Kioku se había parado y había emprendido camino hacia quién sabe dónde.

"Oye, oye espera" dije mientras la alcanzaba, "Si estamos aquí, eso significa que seríamos… ¿parte de los niños elegidos?"

"No tengo idea. Solo sé que Budmon me pidió si lo podía llevar a casa. Esta muy lastimado" decía ella mientras lo miraba en sus brazos. Ahora que lo menciona, está muy malherido, "De ahí ya si quieres puedes explicarme que es esto de Digimundo y niños elegidos"

Su cara estaba llena de determinación. Quería salvar al pequeño Digimon que encontró al llegar. Aunque no sepamos nada de nada, aquí estábamos, adentrándonos a un bosque desconocido con la tranquilidad más grande del mundo en nosotras.

* * *

Caminamos por un largo rato, y había algo que no me daba buena espina, "Oye Kioku, ¿no escuchas algo?"

"¿Escuchar qué?" pregunta mientras voltea.

En cuestión de segundos un insecto gigante, rojo, aparece destrozando la mitad de los árboles mientras grito "¡Kioku rápido agáchate!"

Sin pensarlo, cuando el insecto se estaba preparando para dar media vuelta, agarré de la mano a Kioku y empezamos a correr hacia quién sabe dónde, solo quería que ambas saliéramos de aquí lo más rápido posible, "¡Viene hacia nosotras Kioku corre!"

"Aún no entiendo cómo así logramos entrar, yo no soy niña elegida ni nada por el estilo" gritaba, "¡Necesito una explicación cuando todo esto acabe!"

""¡Mira por dónde caminas, cállate y corre!" le replicaba. Mala suerte la nuestra ya que justo se tropieza con una piedra.

"Kyaaaa" exclamó al caer de cara, dejando caer al Budmon, quién seguía débil y no abría los ojos.

"¡Kioku!" sentí que ya todo estaba perdido. Cerré los ojos esperando mi destino pero éste nunca llegó. Los volví a abrir para encontrar la figura de una persona que peleaba a mano con el Digimon insecto y lo sacó volando, "Que… increíble" me limité a decir antes de desmayarme del susto que acababa de vivir

"¡Qué esperan muévanse! Los datos de éste lugar ya van a cambiar rápido salgan!" decía la figura. Al ver que no nos movíamos, nos cogió con sus brazos y empezamos a saltar los árboles, saliendo del bosque.

* * *

Cuando desperté, noté que estaba en una cama de paja, dentro de una pequeña choza. Kioku dormía en otra que estaba a mi lado y no había señales del Budmon. Quise levantarme pero no podía. Sentí que me hincaba la rodilla, probablemente me lastimé.

"Yo no me levantaría si fuera tu, te has hecho un esfinge al caer desmayada horas atrás" era una voz femenina, "En un rato ya vas a estar como nueva"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Fuiste tú quién nos salvaste?" pregunté confundida.

La figura que vi en el bosque se estaba revelando ante mí. Era una chica joven, parecía tener trece años de edad. Su pelo era corto y color naranja. Los ojos los tenía de un color azul tan brillante, que parecía el mismo océano. En el cuello llevaba una pequeña chalina color rosado. En eso, me fijo un poco más en su apariencia y retrocedo lentamente hasta llegar a la pared. Sin notarlo había levantado mi mano para señalarla.

"Señalar es de mala educación" me decía mientras se acercaba más.

"Ore-orej-orej-orejas d-d-e ga-ga… ¡Orejas de gato!" me sentí estúpida al gritar eso, pero efectivamente era verdad. Tenía orejas de gato, que eran de color naranja y con un toque morado en las puntas. Aparte de eso, tenía unas alas en la espalda, también naranjas y con un poco de blanco. Finalmente, su cola era blanca con rayas moradas y un toque nuevamente morado en la punta y un aro de oro de decoración.

"Si, si orejas de gato… alas de patata voladora, blah blah… siempre lo mismo" replicaba mientras movía la mano. En eso su expresión se vuelve seria, "Ahora sí, fuera de bromas. Tienen que salir del Digimundo y rápido. Esto no es un juego."

"¡Sé que no es un juego, todos son seres vivos!"Exclamé mientras me levantaba desafiante.

"Vaya, no me esperaba esa clase de respuesta viniendo de un ser humano" se le veía sorprendida, "Al parecer hay diferentes clases allá afuera, ¿Se puede saber exactamente quién eres?"

"Hmph" respondí cruzando los brazos, "Kamiya, Mizu Kamiya"

Otra vez su cara se llenó de sorpresa y reconocimiento, "¿Ka… miya…? Con que Mizu Kamiya… esto sí que no me lo esperaba"

"¿Tú quien eres?"

"Aya" respondió con una gran sonrisa, "Ahora recuéstate otra vez. Mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento y me gritarán si ven que te dejo ir por ahí caminando" La chica misteriosa estaba abriendo una puerta para retirarse, cuando en eso decidí hacerle una pregunta más. Una un poco impertinente.

"Al parecer ya ha escuchado de mi, ¿cómo así? Primera vez que vengo y…"

"Cómo no te va a conocer nadie" replicó, "Eres Luz y Esperanza en cuerpo y alma"

"¿Pero qué demonios?"

Vi como suspiraba y finalizó con la siguiente oración, "Digamos que, se de tí por mi madre"

"¿Tu… madre?" pregunté confundida. Con eso dicho, Aya se retiro de la habitación dejándome con muchas preguntas sin respuesta en la mente.

* * *

**Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo…. Esto sí que me salió largo D: y no… esos no son los días en que escribí este capítulo. Uhm, bueno, aquí va una introducción a dos personajes. Como me olvidé en el capítulo anterior…**

**Character Info #2**

**Nombre: **Kioku

**Apellido:** Kurumizawa

**Edad:** 16

**Padre:** ???

**Madre:** ???

**Familiares:** un hermano mayor

**Gustos:** Componer música y escucharla. Mágia.

**Odia:** Se desconoce

**Compañero Digimon:** Lalamon

**Ocupación:** Estudiante.

* * *

**Character Info #3**

**Nombre: **Aya

**Edad:** 1317

**Gustos:** Mágia. Ayudar a las personas. Escuchar a su padre tocar piano.

**Odia:** comida chatarra. Ver a sus padres discutir. Cuando las personas actúan sin pensar.

**Padre:** -

**Madre:** -

**Ocupación:** Desempleada?

* * *

**Si digo los nombres de los padres de Aya como que… se arruina la no tan sorpresa del próximo capítulo. ¿Qué mal acecha el Digimundo? ¿A dónde habrá llevado Agumon a Tai? Tun tun tun… ¡Preview Time!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6. Las Tres Hechiceras y El Espíritu Acompañante

* * *

**

"Bueno Agumon, solo pude contactar a tres"

"Me estás mintiendo Tai"

"¡Es verdad Agumon!"

"No Tai. Patamon se contactó ayer con él. Que hayan tenido problemas, los tuvieron. Ahora es momento de dejarlos y unir fuerzas por lo menos una vez más"

"No es tan fácil Agumon"

* * *

"¡Piyomon!"

"¡Sora! ¡Sora! Te he extrañado Sora"

"¡Matt!"

"¡Gabumon! Amigo, tanto tiempo"

* * *

"¿Y Budmon?"

"Aquí estoy Kioku, digievolucioné gracias a ti, y ahora soy Lalamon"

"Pero, por lo que me contaron, se supone que los digimons ahora tienen forma humana"

"Bueno, el Digimundo es grande. No todas las áreas están así. Yo venía de otra, pero antes me encontré con Aya y uso un hechizo para que no me volviera humana"

"Aya sabe magia… quiero… aprender magia"

* * *

"¿Es eso… un espíritu?"

"No puede ser…."

"Se parece a…. debe de ser un sueño, ¿¡Por qué ella estaría al lado de esa maldita mocosa que está transformando este mundo en lo que es ahora!?"

"Se parecía a… mi tía Kari, aquél espíritu"

* * *

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

"Vine a ayudar a Patamon, me pidió que viniera y aquí estoy"

"Apuesto que no vas a poder. Si no pudiste salvarla antes de que se tirara del puente ¡¿Cómo piensas evitar que este mundo no colapse si no pudiste con una simple vida!? Aquí hay miles al borde de la línea"

"¡Por esa razón no quería venir! Solo íbamos a pelear y discutir!"

* * *

**Nos leemos la próxima semana y prometo que el siguiente no será tan largo…. Eso espero.**


	6. Las Tres Hechiceras y El Espíritu

**Otro miércoles y otro capítulo. Este sí que va a salir corto porque no tuve tiempo de escribir durante la semana, ja ja… lo lamento. Seguro voy a apurar algunas cosas, es un hecho. Bueno, empecemos con el Capítulo 6!**

**EDIT: Uhm, les debo ya como 3 caps… n_nU …. Problemas técnicos. **

**EDIT #2: gawd, ahora como 4 caps DX …. Demons. Por lo menos ya me arreglaron el aparato :D**

**EDIT #3: QUE ASCO! Argh he escrito todo… simplificado. Como se nota mi apuro por llegar a la parte épica, específica que es en siguientes capítulos… rayoooos.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6. Las Tres Hechiceras y el Espíritu Acompañante

* * *

**

-_**Relatado desde el punto de vista de Mizu-**_

Aún no puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo. Estoy aquí sentada en una redonda mesa de madera, un poco vieja y maltratada debo de admitir, escuchando una amena conversación entre Kioku y un fenómeno de nombre Aya. Sus orejas de gato y 'alas de patata voladora' me perturban cada vez más y no puedo evitar mirarlas sin tener ganas de tocarlas. El Budmon que Kioku rescato se encuentra en otra habitación. Según Aya se encuentra en un estado muy delicado pero que sí sobrevive. En frente mío tenía un líquido verdoso, lo más probable es que sea té. No se ve apetecible pero tengo que por lo menos beber algo por educación. Después de todo, la anfitriona de este hogar fue quién nos salvó.

Pensándolo bien, ¿Aya no mencionó algo sobre sus padres? Su hogar está tan vacio que me parece imposible que más de una persona habite en ella. Se le ve tan tranquila y sonriente… no logro asimilar toda la información aún – el hecho de que esta chica haya podido derrotar a un Kuwagamon de un solo golpe – y Kioku ya me está hartando con sus burbujitas en el té. ¿Acaso no sabe que no debe de jugar con la comida?

"¡Ya llegaron!" exclama Aya exaltada. Su grito me sorprendió haciendo que me levante y, con la rodilla empujé la mesa hacia arriba haciendo que el té le cayera encima a Kioku. Sin notarlo, la chica extraña sale corriendo a la puerta.

"¿Crees que si no estuviera así de eufórica… se hubiera molestado por lo que hice?" pregunté dudosa a Kioku, quién se exprimía la casaca del uniforme.

"Ni idea, algo me dice que su temperamento es muy… especial" responde terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al parecer no era la única. También le tiene algo de miedo a Aya.

En eso, logro percibir dos voces más. Una era delicada y grave, tenía un timbre femenino. La otra era clara y joven. Timbre masculino. Volteo y no puedo evitar señalar nuevamente a ambas personas.

"¿Ven? Les dije que haría eso" decía Aya mientras cogía del brazo a ambos seres.

Parecía una idiota, señalando a una joven pareja. Me miraban confundidos y sus ojos reflejaban una curiosidad inmensa. No pude más y nuevamente me desmayé. Sentí cómo mi alma salía por mi boca.

Escuchaba voces murmurar a mí alrededor. Lentamente parpadeo y veo sombras. Logro sentarme y veo a una joven mujer de cabello blanco largo y unos guantes gatunos extraños. Sus ojos celestes hacían parecer como si observaras a un listo gato y no podía decir mucho de sus orejas. Eran idénticas a las de Aya, solo que blancas. Su vestimenta era un vestido del mismo color que su cabello. Su cola casi no se notaba por lo larga que era su prenda. A su lado estaba, aparentemente, el padre de Aya ya que su cabello también era un naranja peculiar. También tenía ojos azules y alas.

"Ah ya despertaste" dijo Aya, acercándose hacia mí, "Ellos son mis padres. Gatomon y Patamon"

Atontada respondí, "Mu-mu-mucho gu-gu ¡Mucho gusto!", mi cara estaba roja como tomate y se puso peor aún cuando escuché a Gatomon reír.

"Es tan adorable" dijo ella mirando a su pareja, "Te pareces tanto a ella…"

"Shush" Patamon la había callado y seguía mirándome atentamente, "Aún tengo mis dudas". Con eso dicho se levanto y tomó asiento alrededor de la mesa dando la espalda.

"Vamos, tu no solías ser así de… ¿amargado? No… esa no es la palabra" Gatomon se le acercó pero él la evadió de mala manera.

Patamon había volteado para, aparentemente responderle furioso, cuando Aya intervino, "Que hermosa familia". No pude evitar notar el tono de sarcasmo en su voz mientras abrazaba a sus padres. Repentinamente volteó y miró a Kioku, "Peli-verde. Budmon se encuentra mejor así que puedes pasar a verlo en aquella habitación". Vi cómo señalaba una puerta a su izquierda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kioku salió disparada en esa dirección.

"¿Ya nos vas a soltar verdad?" preguntaba un asfixiado Patamon.

"Creo que sí. La otra chica ya se fue así que vamos a poder conversar más tranquilos. Eso espero" lo último no me sonó muy convincente pero bueno que se le hará.

Los tres se habían acomodado alrededor de la mesa de madera. Me levanté e imité su posición. La atmosfera era tensa y se me hacía difícil respirar. Patamon no dejaba de observarme cauteloso y Gatomon jugaba con sus… guantes. Aya estaba viendo cómo empezar, aparentemente.

"Y uhm… como verás. Mis padres son Digimons, que peculiar ¿no lo crees?" por su gesto la podía notar nerviosa. No pude evitar sentir un poco de lástima… de acuerdo, creo que eso sonó un poco cruel.

"De pequeña siempre creí que los Digimons eran… no se… más… impactantes, como aquél Kuwagamon que nos atacó" replique pasivamente, recordando el incidente.

"En realidad…" Gatomon había hablado y su voz sonaba temblorosa. Dio un pequeño respiro y empezó nuevamente, "Para empezar, Aya no había nacido en esa época y no sabe mucho al respecto aparte de lo que le hemos contado. Hace muchos años, 1454 aproximadamente, el Digimundo viva en paz. El flujo del tiempo iba a pie con el del mundo humano. Ninguna anormalidad era presente ya que los niños elegidos habían restaurado todo. Los 25 años, eso creo… ¿o eran 24? Bueno en fin. Íbamos a conmemorar con una celebración por los años de tranquilidad que ellos nos habían otorgado junto a sus respectivos compañeros Digimons. Fue ahí cuando…"

"Todo ocurrió" la voz de Patamon me hizo saltar. Ahora era su turno de proseguir con el relato, "Primero que nada, los niños elegidos son parte de los salvadores de este mundo. Vinieron aquí hace muchos años y lo salvaron de una gran catástrofe. Tiempo después retornaron para salvarlo nuevamente junto a nuevos compañeros. Luego de eso cerraron por dentro y fuera la puerta al Digimundo para que nada pueda salir ni entrar obviamente. Para nuestra mala suerte, alguien logró abrirla desde fuera. El día de la celebración hubo un ataque en una aldea cercana a nuestra choza. Los Digimons estaban siendo transformados en algo que varios conocíamos muy bien… seres humanos"

"Quienes lo hicieron, fueron tres hechiceras" agregó Aya. Cuando dijo lo último recordé mi encuentro con Satori Ibuki. Se hacía llamar 'La hechicera de los sueños, con capacidad de manipular las memorias'. Me pregunto… ¿tendrá algo que ver con todo esto? Solo me queda escuchar hasta el final.

Patamon miró a su hija fijamente, como diciéndole que no se entrometa y continuó, "Efectivamente, tres hechiceras se manifestaron. Para nosotros solo eran humanas con poderes desconocidos. Más adelante conoceríamos el significado de la 'magia'. En aquél momento, los Digimons elegidos no dudaron en atacar pero…"

Vi algo de dolor en su rostro, creo que ya no quiere seguir hablando del tema. Lo mejor sería interrumpir para que no sufra. Me duele ver a las personas cuando sufren y no puedes hacer nada al respecto por desconocer su dolor. Abrí la boca para cambiar de tema cuando en eso Gatomon me ganó.

"Fracasaron" dijo, terminando la palabra un poco deprimida, "Los Digimons elegidos intentaban Digievolucionar por su cuenta pero resultaba más laborioso de lo que imaginaron. Sólo uno lo logró pero, para desgracia nuestra, fue fácilmente derrotado con 'magia'. Explicando este punto, los niños elegidos tenían un aparato llamado Digivice y unos emblemas que estaban grabados en sus corazones. Al expresar sus sentimientos estos irradiaban un poder descomunal haciendo la Digievolución más rápida y efectiva. Cómo ellos no estaban ahí, se les era más difícil. Todos fueron transformados en humanos y tuvieron que adaptarse. Hasta que un día, los Digimons se juntaron para ver si podían llamar a sus compañeros. En aquél momento descubrimos que el lapso del tiempo se había alterado. Más tiempo paso y muchos empezaron a hacer sus vidas, como nuestro caso. Somos los únicos que han tenido un hijo o hija"

Al escuchar eso, Aya parecía orgullosa, "Aparte de eso guardo un truco bajo la manga…"

Esperaba ansiosa a lo que Aya iba a decir pero fuimos bruscamente interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe de la puerta contra la pared. Todos volteamos para ver a Kioku quién respiraba agitada. A su costado una criatura rosada con verde flotaba en círculos. Eufórica, mi amiga gritó, "¡Aya, enséñame magia!"

* * *

**Minutos antes en la habitación de Budmon.

* * *

**

"¿Budmon?" preguntaba Kioku en la oscura recámara, "¿Estás aquí? Aya me dijo que podía pasar a visitarte"

La chica siguió caminando hasta que se golpea contra una repisa debido a la falta de luz, "Auch"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" inquiría una voz misteriosa.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y Budmon?" frenética, la joven de cabellera verde, buscaba algo con que iluminar el lugar.

"Espera, déjame abrir la cortina" con eso dicho, una tenue luz se manifestó revelando una criatura extraña color rosa con verde, "Aquí estoy Kioku. Digievolucioné gracias a ti y ahora soy Lalamon"

Extrañada, se acercó al Digimon, "Pero…por lo que me contaron, se supone que los digimons ahora tienen forma humana. Aya me lo mencionó cuando Mizu estaba inconsciente. No quería tener dos invitadas desmayadas al conocer a sus padres"

"Bueno, el Digimundo es grande. No todas las áreas están así, es decir, no todos los Digimons son humanos. Yo venía de otra, pero antes me encontré con Aya y uso un hechizo para que no me volviera humana"

"Hechizo. Sí claro" replicó testaruda "La magia no existe"

"Claro que si existe. ¿Tu creíste algún día que algo así como yo existiera? O ¿Qué terminarías en un mundo digital teniendo aventuras?"

"Lalamon… la magia es algo que amo con pasión pero, al crecer me rendí con ella. Todo estaba en mi imaginación"

"Kioku, aún la adoras"

Se quedó perpleja y una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho, "¿Tú crees que aun pueda… que pueda volver a creer en ella?"

"Estoy segura. ¡Totalmente positiva!"

"Aya sabe magia… quiero… aprender magia" con eso dicho salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla y exclamar su deseo encontró una atmósfera seria que se acaba de romper debido a su impactante entrada.

* * *

"Al parecer ya no es un secreto. Alguien acaba de revelarlo" dijo Aya mientras se levantaba, "De acuerdo, te enseñaré magia. Solo a ti"

"Aya, hija… ¿estás segura que quieres?" la preocupación maternal había salido a la luz, "¿No crees que lo mejor sería esperar más años? Tu misma dijiste que no querías volver a saber nada sobre aquél poder"

"Mamá, tienes toda la razón. Para mi desgracia, no puedo resistirme. Siento que algo bueno va a salir de todo esto"

"Aya…" Gatomon fue bruscamente interrumpida por Patamon.

"Gatomon, Aya ya tiene 1317 años. Puede tomar las decisiones que deseé. Si no resultan como lo esperaba, está preparada para asumir las consecuencias" al terminar miro a su hija. Ésta replicó asintiendo seriamente. En aquél momento vi cómo la cara de Patamon se transformaba en una amable y cálida sonrisa que iba dirigida hacia su primogénita.

"Bueno Kioku, a partir de ahora puedes decirme Miss Aya. Como seré tu profesora me parece que necesitamos establecer el…" Aya había estado hablando con los ojos cerrados y, al abrirlos, ve a Kioku en la puerta.

"¡Aya-chan, apúrate!" mi amiga estaba al lado del nuevo Digimon moviendo los brazos.

"¡No me digas Aya-chan, dime Miss Aya!" con eso dicho, ambas se retiraron. Una paz y quietud se apoderó del lugar.

Suelto un largo suspiro, agradeciendo que el ruido haya desaparecido. Lo que no esperaba era que éste iba a regresar mucho más rápido de lo que se fue. Gatomon y Patamon estaban sentados juntos pero no se miraban. Gato tenía la cara completamente roja, y debo de decir que se notaba por completo gracias a su albina piel. Por el otro lado Pata solo estaba colorado de mejillas.

Nuevamente la atmósfera se vuelve tensa y me siento fuera de lugar. Intento huir pero Gatomon me detuvo. La miré a los ojos y estos se veían llorosos. Empieza a jalarme hacia un rincón lejano y me hace una pregunta muy peculiar.

"Sé que esta pregunta sonará extraña pero… cuando duele el pecho, muy pero muy fuerte al estar cerca a una persona… ¿Qué significa?" se veía totalmente apenada y avergonzada. Su pose en aquél momento mataría a cualquiera con su ternura. Para su desgracia eso no pasa conmigo. Me demoré en asimilar la pregunta.

"Lo sabía solo era una pérdida de tiempo preguntar" decía resignada.

"No, no espera… rebobinemos" ya había comprendido su pregunta y me costaba aplicarla en la realidad, "Lo que sientes es… amor hacia… una persona que es muy especial para ti en este momento. Y no es tu hija"

"Ouh… ¿entonces?" me daban ganas de bofetearla en la cara. La respuesta era muy obvia.

"Es Patamon. Sientas algo hacia Patamon. En pocas palabras, te gusta" había sido muy directa con ella. Lo que me pregunto… ¿cómo así tienen una hija y desconocen sus sentimientos? Luego le preguntaré a Aya… ella parece comprender más.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que sienta algo hacia ese… ese… insensible!?" no creí que Gatomon tuviera este tipo de personalidad. Volteé rápidamente para ver la reacción del otro.

Patamon puso un puño en la mesa y replicó mucho más enfadado, "¿¡Quién es el insensible!? Hago de todo por ti y no recibo ni un solo agradecimiento"

"Y bien merecido, ya que siempre sales y sé lo que haces. ¡Te dedicas a mirar a otros Digimons femeninos, sabiendo que me molesta!"

"N-n-n-no…" estaba mintiendo. Hasta yo lo noté.

"¡Solo porque tienen mejor cuerpo que yo! Eso no justifica que seas un desconsiderado"

"¿Y por qué te importa tanto que mire a otras? Solo vivimos en la misma casa por Aya. No es que estuviéramos en ya sabes, una relación como lo llaman los humanos."

Cuando terminó esa oración, Gatomon estaba llena de lágrimas de rabia en los ojos y empezó a lanzarle cosas a Patamon. Rápidamente me moví al lado de ella para que no me cayeran.

"¡Vete de aquí, vete!" gritaba mientras cogía más objetos. Patamon los esquivaba difícilmente.

Cuando Gatomon se detuvo, debido al cansancio, él osó abrir la boca para decir, en pocas palabras, una estupidez, "¡Bueno pues, me voy! ¡Quién quiere estar con una pecho plano! Oh perdón, con dos, porque nuestra no-invitada también lo es."

"¡NO ME DIGAS PLANA!" sin pensarlo había gritado esas palabras.

"¡NO ME DIGAS PLANA!" Gatomon había dicho lo mismo a la misma vez.

Sincrónicamente, ambas le lanzamos más objetos hasta que abrió sus alas y emprendió vuelo para salir por la ventana.

"¡Y no te atrevas a mostrar tu cara otra vez por aquí!" con eso dicho, Gatomon se echó a llorar.

_-__**Fin de Perspectiva de Mizu-

* * *

**_

**Dónde Agumon y Co.

* * *

**

"Sigo pensando que no fue una buena idea mandarlo a la fuerza" decía un resignado Agumon.

"Pero Agumon, ¿Acaso crees que Tai te apuñale por la espalda?" replicaba Palmon.

"No se Palmon, los seres humanos son bien complejos. Crecen y cambian tan rápido"

* * *

_**---FLASHBACK DE HORAS/DÍAS ANTES---

* * *

**_

"¡Yo no voy a regresar para buscarlos, regreso por mi hija!" gritaba Tai moviendo frenéticamente los pies tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Palmon y las garras de Agumon.

"¡Vamos Tai! Sé que no has vuelto ver a los demás pero esta vez es una emergencia. Quién sabe, si este mundo no es salvado el mal podría llegar al suyo y poner a tu hija en peligro" Agumon estaba gritando aún más fuerte que Tai. Con eso dicho, el niño elegido del valor deja de moverse y se deja llevar.

Palmon se encontraba callada, no tenía nada que decir. Además le daba lástima ver a Tai y Agumon discutiendo, "Ah, Agu-san…"

"¿Qué Palmon?" respondía frustrado el Digimon.

"La puerta ya está abierta" decía ella mientras señalaba un pequeño televisor en un rincón lejano de aquella oscura habitación en la que se encontraban.

"Ahora sí. Escúchame bien Tai" decía Agumon seriamente, "Tienes que buscarlos a todos y traerlos aquí. Es la única forma de solucionar este mal… o más bien lo única que se nos ocurre a todos nosotros, son nuestra única esperanza"

"Voy a ir, pero no prometo nada" replicaba Tai con una expresión sombría.

La humanoide Palmon, ya cansada de tanta discusión sin sentido coge a Tai de los hombros y lo lanza hacia la TV, "¡Ya cállate y anda!"

Tai desapareció en un parpadear de ojos. Agumon estaba boquiabierto y Palmon sorprendida de sí misma, "Ojalá regrese"

* * *

------ _**FIN FLASHBACK-----

* * *

**_

"Siento que he estado sentado aquí muchos días" decía Agumon suspirando.

"No digas eso, se que va a volver" Palmon había salido por un momento y ahora había regresado con dos vasos de té en la mano. Uno de ellos se lo da a Agumon y con eso hecho se sienta a su lado, "Lo que me he estado preguntando mucho estos días es… ¿en dónde está Piyomon?"

"Ni idea. Dijo que regresaría pronto pero no especificó, me está preocupando mucho. Desaparece cada vez más seguido… tengo temor a que le pase algo malo"

"A mí también me preocupa… por cierto, Gabumon me contactó hace poco. Dice que está en camino"

Mientras ambos digimons hablaban para pasar el rato, no notaron que la pantalla de la TV se estaba iluminando.

* * *

**En el mundo Real.

* * *

**

"Maldita sea… ¡Mizu!" gritaba Tai en su pequeño departamento mientras la buscaba en cada habitación, "¿Qué hora es? Es temprano, normalmente a esta hora aún está durmiendo"

Con eso dicho se acerca a la cocina y se echa sobre el refrigerador. En eso se siente algo incómodo en la espalda y decide ver que era, "No… ¡¿Hoy le tocaba turno en el restaurante!?"

* * *

"Lo lamento señor Kamiya. Mizu salió hace varias horas diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer. La dejé salir antes de tiempo, como siempre trabaja tan bien pensé hacer una excepción hoy." Decía el dueño del café.

"Ah… muchas gracias. Si ve a Mizu por algún motivo, dígale que la estoy buscando y que vaya a casa de frente"

"Se lo haré presente señor Kamiya"

Con eso dicho, un rendido Tai sale del café. La campanita de la puerta resonaba en el bullicio de la calle. Por la frustración aprieta sus dientes y hace un puño en la mano, "Debo de confiar en Mizu, seguro está en la escuela"

"¿Tai?" una voz familiar lo sacó de su pensamiento en voz alta, "¿Eres tu Tai?"

"¿Matt?" al decir ese nombre, Tai voltea sorprendido ya que al frente suyo se encontraba su mejor amigo.

"Que milagro Tai verte por aquí, ¿Viniste a ver a Mizu?" pregunta amablemente el rubio.

"Más bien, ¿tú qué haces aquí y cómo sabes en dónde trabaja?" Tai no tenía muchas ganas y de hablar y prácticamente parecía que le estaba ladrando a Matt.

"Ya ya tranquilo. Vengo aquí a tomar desayuno, es todo. No tengo tiempo de hacerlo en casa y queda cerca a mi oficina"

"Ah… ya veo" estaba listo para irse, cuando en eso recuerda la misión que Agumon le dio, "Oye Matt, sé que esto sonará extraño, en especial proviniendo de mi. Hay algo importante de lo que debo de hablarte, ¿crees que puedas llamar a Sora también? Yo tengo que hacer una cosa antes así que… nos vemos aquí en media hora" Al terminar salió corriendo hacia la pista, perdiéndose entre los automóviles.

"Ah… supongo que si" replicó Matt a nadie en particular mientras sacaba su celular, "Tiene suerte de que pueda hacer mis propios horarios al ser Jefe, si no me estaría metiendo en problemas"

* * *

Tai estaba frente a la puerta de un departamento más pequeño que el suyo. Tenía la mano en posición para tocar la puerta pero se encontraba dudoso. Miró hacia la pared y, para su sorpresa, el nombre de la familia que residía en aquél lugar estaba borroso, "Es inútil. No pienso pedirle su ayuda"

* * *

Con eso dicho, se retira tan rápido como llegó.

"Y Tai… ¿por qué nos reunimos los tres tan repentinamente?" pregunta una confundida Sora, "Eso no común en ti"

"Lo se lo sé… pero deben de escucharme. Sonará loco pero… acabo de ir y regresar del Digi-mundo"

Ambos adultos observaban atónitos a su ex líder, quién, por nervios, se encontraba bebiendo rápidamente un líquido transparente. Sin que Matt lo notara, Sora agarra de la mano a Tai para impedir que tome un sorbo más, "¿Eso no es agua cierto?"

"Uh…" ahora era su turno de sorprenderse por la tenacidad de Sora "No. Es vodka puro. ¿Por?" Rápidamente frunció el seño.

La chica levanta la mano para llamar al camarero. Éste acude instantáneamente y ella le susurra algo a la oreja. Al retirarse, habla de nuevo, "Le dije que no tome ninguna orden tuya de ahora en adelante"

La atmosfera se había vuelto tensa pero Matt intentó mejorarla un poco, "A ver Tai, explícanos todo"

* * *

**De vuelta en el Digimundo con Agumon & Palmon

* * *

**

"Oye Agumon, ¿No escuchas algo?" susurró Palmon.

"Sí, un ruido muy extraño… ¿porqué susurras?" replicó el Digimon mientras buscaba el origen de aquél estruendo.

"No lo sé… simplemente me dieron ganas de. Jaja"

"Palmon, creo que proviene del televisor"

En eso un rayo de luz sale del aparato, arrojando a tres jóvenes encima del pequeño Agumon. Palmon solo miró atontada la escena, "¡Voy, voy a buscar a Gabumon y Piyomon, suerte Agumon!" Con eso dicho, salió corriendo del susto.

"¡Es el Digimundo, estamos de vuelta!" gritaba Matt.

"Debe de ser un sueño" decía Sora.

"¡¿Pueden bajarse de mi espalda!?" refunfuñaba Agumon.

"¡Lo sentimos!" ambos se disculparon y, justo en ese momento apareció Tai por la TV manifestándose en el Digimundo de una forma dócil.

"Wow Tai, estás más joven" decía Matt mientras señalaba a su compañero.

"No soy el único, tú también Matt" al decir eso, el rubio se observa lentamente para comprobar que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

"Aunque, me pregunto por qué Sora no" Tai había hablado en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Sora. Ésta se puso nerviosa y con voz temblorosa respondió.

"Que curioso… ¿no? Seguro mis pensamientos no eran tan fuertes como los de ustedes"

"Tai…" la voz era de Agumon.

"¿Ahora qué?" replica el joven.

"Falta uno"

"Bueno Agumon, solo pude contactar a ellos dos y conmigo somos tres" dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba la espalda.

"Me estás mintiendo Tai"

"¡Es verdad Agumon!" aparentemente se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que le quedaba, "Intentamos llamar a los demás pero todos estaban indispuestos con problemas familiares o estudios en el extranjero"

"No Tai. Patamon se contactó ayer con él. Que hayan tenido problemas, los tuvieron. Ahora es momento de dejarlos y unir fuerzas por lo menos una vez más" respondió sabiamente el reptil.

Ese pequeño monólogo había sido un flechazo para Tai, "No es tan fácil Agumon. Yo nunca voy a hablar con _él_ incluso en una situación así"

Matt bajó la mirada y Sora decidió ir al exterior de la choza. Al estar fuera vio como dos sombras humanas acercarse hacia ella.

"¡Piyomon!" gritó la chica por inercia. Efectivamente, era su compañera Digimon ahora transformada en humana.

"¡Sora! ¡Sora! Te he extrañado Sora" decía una chica de cabello corto rosa, con una antena decorada de franjas azules en la cabeza. Un listón rojo que parecía orejas de conejo adornaba su cabellera. Su ropa era algo rústica, como sacada de una aldea de pequeños Yokomons. Al llegar hacia ella la abrazó y ambas se sumieron en lágrimas.

"¿Qué sucede Sora, pasa algo? Se te escucha llo…" la oración de Matt fue interrumpida. Al frente suyo se encontraba un chico de mediana estatura, de cabellera rubia, casi amarilla. Un cuerno del mismo color le salía de la cabeza y llevaba una manta bien conocida encima de él. Se le veía nervioso y completamente rojo, "¡Matt!" Fue lo único que pudo mencionar a en voz alta.

Matt se acercó lentamente, para luego agarrar del cuello con un solo brazo a su compañero y enredarle la cabeza con la mano "¡Gabumon! Amigo, tanto tiempo"

"Ay, ay ¡Matt duele!" respondía este tratando de zafarse.

Tai y Agumon salen de la choza para ver esta emotiva reunión. Ambos se miran pero rápidamente desvían la mirada.

"Al parecer ya les contaste la situación en la que estamos" decía Agumon, "Además que suerte que Piyomon regresara"

"Sí, y lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé" replica Tai, ignorando lo último que su Digimon había mencionado.

* * *

**En el hogar de Aya y Familia. Jardín.

* * *

**

_-__**Perspectiva de Mizu-

* * *

**_

Estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de magia que provenía del cuerpo de Kioku. La sesión de Aya se veía dura pero daba buenos resultados. Lalamon animaba con barras a su compañera y Gato se encontraba tomando una taza de té a mi lado mientras observaba con cierta lástima en los ojos a su hija. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

Habían muchos círculos mágicos ilustrados en el jardín y de vez en cuando jugaba con uno de ellos con la ayuda de una rama. Repentinamente sentí cómo Gatomon se levantó para decir, "Alguien viene" Las garras de su exótico guante habían encontrado filo y su expresión se veía fría.

"¡Kioku, Fenómeno!" grité a todo pulmón, "¡Alguien se acerca tengan cuidado!"

"¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!" replicó Aya mientras agarraba a Kioku de la mano, "¿Estás lista para hacer tu primera barrera?"

"No lo sé… siento que no he practicado lo suficiente" escuché replicar a Kioku.

"Sé que lo harás, tienes a tu maestra a tu lado"

"Aya-chan… ¡Hagámoslo!"

Observé cómo ambas ilustraron con gracia y agilidad un círculo alrededor de cada una. Luego, prosiguieron al colocar ambas manos y soltar un grito que podría llegar hasta el Gran Cañón del Digimundo.

"¡No puede ser, lo lograron!" a Gatomon se le notaba estupefacta, efectivamente, una barrera de color morado medio transparente nos rodeaba junto a la casa. Al escuchar eso, ambas chicas se abrazan de alegría, acababan de ser elogiadas.

"Una barrera de ese color no debe de ser gran cosa para mí, la destruiré en menos de un minuto ahaja" sentí cómo un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. Reconocía esa voz, y lo haría en cualquier parte.

"¡Satori Ibuki!" grité enfadada señalándola, aunque en realidad ahí no había nada ni nadie.

"Ara… ¿cómo diste con mi escondite, si ya estaba bien invisible?" en eso la chica de ropa extraña se manifiesta ante nosotras cuatro detrás de la barrera junto a un árbol.

"¿Y por qué viniste sola? Muy valiente te crees no… te derrotaré como siempre lo hago" aparentemente Aya era una matona. Su espíritu tiene un fuerte deseo de luchar, tal vez la magia no sea su único fuerte.

"Ara… ¿Crees que vine sola? Hmm, dejémoslo como una sorpresa para el final. Por ahora a destruir esta barrera,¡-_Lluvia de Estrellas-_!" al decir eso estrellas coloridas salieron de sus manos mientras ella flotaba de cabeza por toda la barrera.

"Demonios, a éste paso…" Aya se veía alarmada, "¡Kioku, demuéstrale de qué estás hecha! Considera esto como un examen"

"¿Ara? pensé que tú serías mi oponente" decía Satori mientras seguía destruyendo la barrera.

"Y sí lo seré, sólo le hacía una advertencia a tu cobarde compañera. Puedes salir de una vez, Amane Fujiwara"

"Ay Aya-san, tan perspicaz como siempre" otra chica se manifestó en la escena. Su cara se me hacía vagamente familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. Tenía cabello rubio ondulado al final, ojos color turqueza y un vestido muy complicado de explicar "Esa niña… estoy con ansia de ver lo que puede ofrecer"

"No la debes de subestimar" con eso dicho, Aya empujo a Kioku más cerca a la barrera.

"¡Yo seré quién proteja a Kioku así no tendrá que pelear!" Lalamon nos sorprendió a todas con su grito y se colocó rápidamente al frente.

"Quién lo diría, hemos dado con el premio mayor" decía perpleja la rubia.

"Una niña elegida cayó en nuestras manos, ¡Lucky!" al finalizar esa frase, Satori lanzó un ataqué más fuerte iluminando el lugar impidiéndome ver.

Cuando el humo se levantó me percaté de la ausencia de la barrera y ambas chicas se encontraban al frente de Kioku y Aya. Gatomon y yo nos sentíamos completamente inútiles. Lalamon estaba inconsciente en el suelo y vi como Kioku se acercó hacia ella con una expresión consternada.

"¡Lalamon! ¡Lalamon!" se le podía escuchar desesperada, "¿Lalamon?"

Satori empezó a reírse maniáticamente para agregar al terminar, "¡Vamos digievoluciona! Muéstranos ese infinito, complejo y misterioso poder"

"¿Digievolucionar?" Kioku se encontraba confundida mientras abrazaba a Lalamon, "No sé de qué están hablando"

"¿Ara? Juré que ese pequeño era tu compañero"

"Efectivamente lo es Ibuki-san. Es solo que no tiene un Digivice como la castaña de al fondo" cuando Amane dijo eso, sentí como todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia mí.

"¿Digivice?" logré preguntar confundida.

"¡Cómo no lo noté antes!" escuché exclamar a Gatomon, "Esta en tu cadera y… no puede ser. Se parece tanto al _suyo_…"

Miré hacia mi cintura y, tal como dijo, un artefacto familiar estaba aferrado, "¡Éste es el aparato de la tía Kari!"

"Al parecer entonces si dimos con un niño elegido… ¡sí!" la emoción en la cara de Satori no tenía precio, "Esto _la va a poner muy contenta._ ¿No es cierto Amane?"

La otra chica no respondía. Satori seguía insistiendo hasta que la otra la calló.

"¡Flama Bebé!" una voz que nunca había oído en mi vida hizo ecos en la pradera frente a la choza. Una llama pequeña fue en dirección hacia Amane, pero ésta la detuvo con un pequeño escudo –aparentemente- mágico.

"¡Agumon!" escuché exclamar a Gatomon con una expresión de felicidad. Ahí fue cuando observé a un Digimon pequeño y amarillento tipo dinosaurio-lagartija. Detrás de él, una sombra humanoide se hacía visible. Mis ojos no podían creerlo.

"¿¡Papá!?" Grite atónita.

A la misma vez mi padre exclama mi nombre, "¡¿Mizu!? ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí!?"

Ambos descendieron la ladera y se acercaron a nosotras dos. Mi padre se encontraba furioso pero podía observar su intento de mantener la calma.

"¿Y los demás Agumon?" preguntaba Gato.

"Se quedaron en mi lugar. Pensé que sería lo ideal venir sólo nosotros"

"Es el momento preciso. Por favor, detén a Aya. No quiero que peleé"

Satori y Amane seguían ahí paradas, aparentemente sorprendidas por la repentina intromisión de mi padre y el tal Agumon, "¿Ara? Aparentemente hay más invitados"

"Eso parece Ibuki-san" replicó Amane pasivamente mientras le dirigía una cálida mirada a Kioku, "Amane Fujiwara, hechicera de los cerezos y manipuladora de la noche."

"Kioku Kurumizawa" respondió abrazando a su lastimado Lalamon, "¿De los cerezos y manipulas la noche?"

"Bueno Kurumizawa-san, ¿empezamos? Ya verás a qué me refiero con eso, ja ja" con aquél tono de voz y mirada no podía creer que realmente esta chica sea parte de los que destruyen el Digi-mundo. Su risa sonó tan amical.

"¡Oye Ibuki!" gritó Aya repentinamente.

"¿Ara?" dice volteando Satori.

"¡Come esto!" con eso dicho, Aya lanzó un ataque mágico de sus manos que le fue directo a la cara.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves, esto sí va en serio!" furiosa se encontraba. Observé cómo Satori se preparaba para conjurar su hechizo diciendo frases inentendibles.

Por otra parte retorné a mi realidad. Mi padre había estado diciéndome infinidad de cosas mientras yo observaba la escena entre ellas cuatro, "Y entonces llegué aquí y para mí no tan grata sorpresa te encontrabas en el Digimundo"

"Ah…" repliqué perdida por no prestar atención. Ya después le preguntaré todo y las razones por las que está aquí.

Un grito desesperado nos sorprendió a todos, provenía de Amane, "¡No Ibuki-san, ese hechizo no!"

"¿Pero qué rayos es… esa luz?" la voz de Aya salía temblorosa. Aparentemente Satori guardaba un truco que ella desconocía.

"Prepararte para dar tu último aliento Aya" Satori sonaba como una asesina a tiempo completo. Bueno, esa no es una buena frase para describirla.

"¡Suficiente Ibuki, detente!" Una nueva voz resonó en el ambiente con un tono de autoridad inimaginable.

Satori, asustada, detuvo su hechizo mucho más rápido de lo que esperé. Amane se acercó a su compañera, con las manos temblorosas, "Creo que no está de buen humor"

"Aja…" respondió a un asustada la chica de pelo corto negro.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y sin notarlo también me encontraba temblando. Mi padre, consternado pregunta desesperado, "¿¡Mizu que sucede, Mizu!?"

"Es la oscuridad" escuché como replicaba Gatomon, "La oscuridad que se está aproximando es muy fuerte para ella, la siente tan bien como Kari"

"¿Oscuridad?" logré inquirir, "Soy, ¿vulnerable a ella? Por algo será que… detesto estar sola"

Mi padre reaccionó fuerte con aquellas palabras. Me había dejado muchas veces en plena soledad por días años atrás.

"Mizu… yo" aparentemente quería disculparse.

Sin percatarme estaba gritando un poco, me había venido una punzada fuerte a la cabeza. Se siente como cuando me resfrío… detesto tener una salud frágil.

Eso preocupó más a mi padre y Gatomon se acercó para abrazarme y tratar de tranquilizarme. Logré escuchar como ella decía, "Patamon… ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito."

Una neblina oscura como la noche se estaba aproximando. Satori y Amane gritaron juntas y se alejaron un poco. Aparentemente le tenían pavor.

"Así que, al fin decidiste dar la cara… o más bien tu oscuridad" dijo Aya sabiamente, "Kioku será mejor que vayas donde están Mizu y los demás"

Kioku no dudó ni un instante, rápidamente se encontraba a mi lado, también abrazándome.

"Ah, Aya. No me sorprende que te encuentres aquí. Después de todo Fujiwara e Ibuki demoraban mucho en llegar. Me imaginaba que era por ti. Siempre tú atrasando nuestro trabajo, ¿no puedes tomar unas vacaciones?" decía la voz

"No mientras tu destruyas nuestro hogar"

"Hmph. Eso ya lo veremos"

"¡Por favor déjeme esto a mí!" exclamó Satori

"¡Tu calla!, ya mucho tiempo has tenido. Ahora es mi turno de divertirme un poco" con eso dicho, una figura apareció de la neblina. Parecía un chico pero era mujer. Su pelo era corto y negro como la noche, ojos café, chaqueta negra, jeans y polo azulino. Bien simple.

"Oujou-sama…" mencionó Amane.

Por lo que logro entender, al parecer es su jefa ya que Amane acaba de decirle 'señorita'. Bueno, al parecer es ese tipo de persona.

"¡Vamos, muéstrame que tienes!" gritó Aya.

"Impaciente como siempre" la chica se encontraba en una posición, aparentemente para luchar mano a mano, que curioso.

"¡No Akuma, no pelees!" una voz aguda se manifestó. Era un espíritu que provenía detrás de la chica.

"Ten… Tenshi" parecía sorprendida, "¡Este no es tu asunto!"

"¿Es eso… un espíritu?" dijo Kioku.

El espíritu se veía adorable. Su corto cabello marrón con flequillo, ojos cafés/rojizos… y una apariencia vagamente familiar, "Akuma, mejor vámonos. Por favor, ya es suficiente por hoy"

Mi padre se encontraba atónito y quería acercarse al campo de batalla. Gatomon dejó de abrazarme y se levanto para terminar de la misma forma que mi padre.

"Lo haré porque tú me lo dices. ¡Oye Aya! Terminaremos esto otro día… Ibuki, Fujiwara"

"Sí" responden ambas desapareciendo.

El espíritu de nombre Tenshi seguía al lado de Akuma. No pude evitar soltar un pregunta obvia mientras intentaba ponerme de pie agarrándome la cabeza, "¿Eres tú, quien destruye el Digimundo?"

"Pero que pregunta haces… por supuesto" replica de mala manera.

"Yo seré… yo seré quién… ¡yo seré quién te derrote!" me encontraba segura, como si hubiera encontrado una de mis razones para vivir. La simple imagen de Lalamon lastimada junto a Kioku me había herido y quería salvar a los Digimons, no sé por qué.

"Akuma… por favor" seguía insistiendo Tenshi.

"Cállate un rato" responde furiosa.

"Hauu…" llega a decir el pequeño espíritu.

"Interesante, ¿magia o no?" me pregunta ella.

"No creo tener esa habilidad" respondí.

"Qué casualidad, creo que encontré a mi oponente ideal" con eso dicho, se voltea y la neblina empieza a cubrirla, "Espero con ansias nuestro siguiente encuentro, Mizu Kamiya"

"¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? ¡Oye responde!" pero nada. Akuma ya se había ido dejando a Tenshi atrás, "No puede ser…." Agregé agotada.

"Hauu ¡Akuma, que cruel eres! … No me dejes atrás" con eso dicho, el espíritu nos miró, se agachó y agregó, "Tenshi, mucho gusto. Perdonen la rudeza de Akuma no está de buen humor. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Hasta luego" Desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Caí rendida de rodillas y vi cómo mi padre estaba hablando solo, "Se parece a…. debe de ser un sueño, ¿¡Por qué_ ella_ estaría al lado de esa maldita mocosa que está transformando este mundo en lo que es ahora!?"

"Se parecía a… mi tía Kari, aquél espíritu" no pude evitar soltar mi pensamiento, "Sólo que de pequeña, como cuando tenía ocho años"

La atmosfera estaba tensa, cuando en eso la voz de Patamon se escuchó, "Oigan, ya regresé"

"¡Patamon!" Gatomon fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó, "Perdóname… lo lamento" logré escuchar como lloraba nuevamente.

"Para empezar fue mi culpa" replica él.

"Patamon…"

"Por favor ya no llores. Mira, traje a alguien" con eso dicho, señaló a un joven rubio de ojos azules. Llevaba un sombrero puesto. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

Atónita, Gatomon dijo, "Takeru"

"Sip, Tk vino a ayudar" agregó sonriente Patamon.

Mi padre se acercó hacia ellos y se encontraba cara a cara con el tal Tk, "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Algo me dice que las cosas no van a salir bien.

"Vine a ayudar a Patamon, me pidió que viniera y aquí estoy" replicó el chico.

"Apuesto que no vas a poder. _Si no pudiste salvarla antes de que se tirara del puente_ ¡¿Cómo piensas evitar que este mundo no colapse si no pudiste con una simple vida!? Aquí hay miles al borde de la línea"

"¡Por esa razón no quería venir! ¡Solo íbamos a pelear y discutir!" el rubio se había enfadado.

En eso, sentí como se me nublaba la vista y todo se cubría de negro.

**Fin punto de vista de Mizu – **

"¡Mizu!" gritó Tai preocupado.

A la misma vez, el rubio grita, "¡Mizusu!"

"No tienes derecho a llamarla por su nombre completo" le decía Tai a Tk con una cara de odio, olvidándose por un momento de su hija.

"Cómo quieras, es tu hija. Si su padre no quiere no lo haré. Pensé que la llamabas así" replica con cierta picardía, haciendo que Tai pierda más la paciencia.

"Hijo de…"

"¡Tai!" exclamó Agumon, "Algo no está bien con Mizu, haz algo rápido"

Volviendo a la realidad, Tai acudió rápidamente empujando a Tk del camino. El rubio se quedó de pie al lado de su compañero Digimon, "Con que Mizu"

"¿Tk?" inquiere Patamon.

"Nada Patamon, creo que mejor me voy. Al parecer Tai sigue viviendo en el pasado"

"¡Déjame ir contigo!"

"Patamon, tienes una familia que cuidar, no quiero ser la causa de su ruptura"

"Yo también voy" dice Gatomon, "Hay algo que deseo confirmar Tk"

"De acuerdo…" replica confundido.

Los tres se retiran. Ambos padres no le avisan a su hija ya que se encontraba ocupada atendiendo a Mizu.

"Hija…" Tai la sostenía en sus brazos, "No debiste de haber venido, el Digimundo es muy peligroso para ti"

Mizu seguía inconsciente agonizando de fiebre. Aya, decidida, dice, "Hay que llevarla adentro y esperar a que se recupere. Creo que tu… ¿Tai era no? Sería lo mejor que le a visases a las otras personas que vinieron contigo en dónde estás y les expliques lo sucedido. Deben de estar preocupados.

"Pero…"

"¡Tai! No hay tiempo. Aya es buena tratando enfermos y su amiga está ahí" dice Agumon.

"Si tanto insistes… Aya, Kioku, les encargo mucho a Mizu" con eso dicho, ambos se van en la dirección opuesta de Tk y los demás.

"Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre aquellos dos…" dice Aya a nadie en particular.

"Tienes razón…" agrega Kioku.

* * *

**WTFOMGBBQSAUCE TERMINE! AL FIN! Y NO PREVIEW PORQUE YA ME AGOTÉ DE ESCRIBIR ASÍ QUE TODO ESTÁ ACELERADO DESDE MENOS DE LA MITAD DEL FIC. Oks, listo ya me tranquilize :D**

**Uhm… ¿Qué será lo que les espera a Tk y compañía? ¿xq tanta repulsión entre tk y tai? ¿quién es la misteriosa Tenshi? ¿cómo asi tk sabía el nombre completo de mizu? ¿acaso Akuma tiene algo que ver con kari debido a Tenshi y su parecido? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SIN TÍTULO! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :D **


	7. Digimundo Que Los Niños Elegidos Amaban

**Hmm. Siendo honesta no sé como rayos éste capítulo va a salir ya que no está muy bien planeado. Además advierto que va a estar lleno de typpos y que, como mencioné, creo que va a salir un poco enredado por la falta de planificación.**

**ShadowLights wishes you a happy lecture ~**

**Pd: el afan Touhou me ha entrado mucho -por si se darán cuenta por los nombres de las dos hechiceras y el ataque de Satori, que fue un rip-off del Master Spark de Yuka & Marisa-. Hasta el título lo cree inspirado en uno de los temas compuestos por ZUN u_u (el de este capítulo).**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: El Digimundo que Los Niños Elegidos Amaban.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dónde Tk, Patamon y Gatomon.**

**

* * *

  
**

Los tres muchachos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata en medio del bosque. Había anochecido y no tenían en donde dormir, así que optaron por hacer algo de luz y buscar alimentos en un río cercano junto a varias frutas que colgaban de los árboles. Gatomon no dejaba de suspirar de vez en cuando y Patamon sabía la razón. Se encontraba preocupada por su hija, Aya. La habían dejado sola, sin decirle a dónde se iban y ni cuando regresaban. Tk no había mencionado ni una sola palabra desde su repentina aparición en el Digimundo, todo pasaba muy rápido para él. No dejaba de observar detenidamente el estrellado cielo, como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con alguien a través de una estrella.

Repentinamente un ronquido se escuchó. Gatomon se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Patamon y este la acomodó lentamente en el suelo, como si fuera una pequeña niña indefensa. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando la conversación entre compañero y Digimon empezó.

"Tk… ¿ya te encuentras mejor?" inquiere el ya-no-inofensivo Digimon-Humanoide.

"Se podría decir que si, comprendo que Tai esté enfadado conmigo por lo de hace muchos años. Después de todo yo…" el joven Tk se detiene, dejando a un pensativo Patamon.

"¿Sucede algo Tk?" pregunta preocupado.

"No, no es nada Patamon. ¿Y cuéntame, cómo así tuvieron una hija?" el rubio se había desviado del tema, haciendo una pregunta aleatoria con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Patamon no pudo evitar pensar, "_Tk… tu también sigues viviendo en el pasado, no solo Tai. Evades el tema quieras o no_"

"Es algo vergonzoso de contar…" replica su compañero.

"Ya pues, cuéntame" insistía el chico.

Ambos estuvieron discutiendo amicalmente el tema. Patamon tratando de no revelar el secreto del nacimiento de Aya y su relación con Gatomon y Tk intentando sacarle todos sus secretos. Por otro lado, la chica de largo cabello blanco y orejas de gato dormía plácidamente en el césped cerca a la fogata, bajo la copa de un árbol.

* * *

**Donde Aya y compañía.

* * *

**

"¿Alguna señal de Tai y los demás Kioku?" Aya había mandado a la peli-verde a mantener vigilada la choza. La chica se encontraba atendiendo a Mizu, quién seguía inconciente.

"Nada de nada Aya" responde agregando un gran bostezo al final. Lalamon se encontraba flotando a su lado con una gran burbuja saliéndole de la nariz. Aparentemente había caído bajo la tentación del sueño.

"Ah… ya veo" dice Aya con un rostro pálido sumido de ojeras, "Ya van a ser las cuatro de la mañana y la fiebre no le baja… me está preocupando"

"Así es Mizu. Aunque haga deporte es muy enfermiza. Lo que me consterna es que ahora el señor Kamiya le ha prohibido hacer alguna actividad física…. ¿si eso la empeora? No quiero ni imaginármelo" replica la chica mientras se acerca hacia Aya y se sienta a su lado.

La híbrida estaba tratando de contener el sueño. Su cabeza se iba de un lado para el otro, tambaleándose sin dirección alguna y Kioku la observaba detenidamente.

"Si tienes sueño mejor descansa y yo me encargo" le dice la peli-verde, "No te vayas a enfermar tu también"

"Ah, ¿qué?... no lo sé" retomó la compostura y se machucó un poco los cachetes, "Voy a preparar algo para que comamos, sería peor pasar una mala noche sin comer" con eso dicho se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta de paja. Ni un paso notaba la vacilación que llevaba dentro. No deseaba que su consternación por sus padres llegara hacia su nueva alumna.

"De acuerdo" responde la invitada. Al escuchar que la puerta es cerrada, gotas de agua salada empiezan a caer por sus mejillas rosadas. Gemidos provenían de su garganta, pero aún no lograba hablar. Lalamon, quién se había quedado dormida cerca a la salida de la choza, escucha a su camarada sollozar y, asustada, acude rápidamente tambaleándose de pared en pared.

"¿Kioku? Estás llorando… dime qué sucede" la pequeña Digimon la miraba con unos ojos clarividentes, cómo si pudiera leer su alma.

"Lalamon…" la niña había explotado en llanto y abraza a su planta rosada flotante, "Tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer"

"Kioku" era todo lo que podía decir Lalamon. Acaba de conocerla y no sentía tener la suficiente confianza como para aconsejarla. Prefirió servir como un 'hombro para llorar'.

"Acabamos de llegar, todo está pasando tan rápido, aún no entiendo nada, y eso del Digivice y niña elegida… no comprendo" lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos y empezó a trabarse en sus palabras, "No tengo un Digivice… no entiendo nada"

Lalamon se percató de lo último que dijo Kioku y vio como ella se sentía herida; al parecer asumía que si no tenía un Digivice, significaba que no podía ser la Tamer de Lalamon. Como Digimon que es, observaba detenidamente el Digivice de Mizu que se encontraba aferrado a su cadera, como si estuviera pegado con una goma adhesiva súper potente.

Desahogándose en su Digimon, Kioku siguió con su llanto por varios minutos. Mientras tanto, Aya escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

"Por eso preferí irme… no soy un bueno hombro para llorar" con eso dicho, prosigue con sus labores domésticas, o más bien, preparando algo comestible para continuar cuidando de Mizu.

**

* * *

Temprano en la mañana en el bosque.

* * *

**

Gatomon se despierta llena de energías, estirando los brazos y dando un gran bostezo. Sus orejas se mueven de un lado a otro, detectando los ruidos del bosque. Su cola sobaba el pasto suevamente, como si estuviera jugando a ser una mariposa, "Buenos días"

Al no escuchar una respuesta, abre sus ojos azules, "¿Hola?"

La fogata que yacía hace varias horas atrás prendida había sido extinguida. No había fuego y las cenizas se encontraban propagadas a su alrededor.

"¿Pata…mon?"

* * *

**De vuelta en la casa de Aya.

* * *

**

Platos vacíos y vasos por igual estaban alrededor de ambas muchachas. Profundamente dormidas, no se percataron alguien se aproximaba a su hogar.

Un fuerte estruendo las hizo saltar. La puerta de la choza había sido abierta bruscamente y reveló a una llorosa Gatomon.

"¡Es un idiota bueno para nada!" decía entre lágrimas, "Ingrato"

"¡Mamá! Baja la voz" responde dormilonamente Aya, "¿No ves que intentamos descansar un poco? Más consideración por tu hija por favor"

"¡Y ahora Aya! Perfecto, nadie aquí me valora" sus lágrimas caían cada vez más seguidas y rompió en llanto mientras corría a su habitación, "Y si viene tu padre dile que no estoy y que no lo quiero ver tampoco"

"Sessh" con ese ruido hecho, Aya se volvió a tirar en el suelo e intentó proseguir con su sueño.

Kioku había admirado esa escena con legaña en los ojos, abrazando a Lalamon, "Aya… Aya" decía ésta mientras la sacudía.

"¿Ahorgh qwep?" aparentemente vocalizaba mal cuando dormía.

"No crees que… ¿No crees que deberías de hablar con tu mamá? Se le ve muy mal"

"Ya tengo suficiente con una enferma. No quiero otra"

"Pero…"

Aya ya se había dado la vuelta y le daba la espalda. Cuando empezó a roncar, Kioku se levantó, le tocó la frente a Mizu, cambió el paño de agua y salió de casa.

"Kioku, creo que lo mejor sería no entrometernos" mencionó sabiamente Lalamon, "Es su familia"

"Tienes razón Lalamon. Es solo que…" una mirada melancólica se apoderó de la niña.

"Es tan solo.. ¿Qué?" inquiere el Digimon.

"Nada, nada… olvídalo"

* * *

**Donde Patamon & TK.

* * *

**

Ambos muchachos caminaban lado a lado, junto a un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno sabía que decir y la inseguridad que cada uno cargaba estaba como una olla de presión que en cualquier momento podía explotar. Repentinamente, Patamon decide abrir un agujero a la olla para que respire un poco, es decir, liberar sus nervios, "Me pregunto si fue una buena idea dejar a Gatomon sola en el bosque"

Tk se quedó callado y solo miró a su compañero. Lo veía tan diferente, maduro sería la palabra adecuada, "_Han pasado tantos años…" _, es lo que pensó mientras lo miraba.

"Bueno ella puede arreglárselas sola, es muy fuerte… creo. Ya que, jaja" dice Patamon para, al final, agregar una risa despreocupada y media infantil. En cuestión de segundos su risa se evaporó y su expresión se llenó de tormento, "Ahora que lo pienso, al regresar a casa… me va a matar"

"¿Gatomon?" pregunta Tk con cierto aire de desinteresado.

Patamon se le acerca y se aferra a él fuertemente de los hombros. Tk notó que su compañero estaba sudando frío. Su idea de madurez se esfumó en un instante.

"No, ella no. Claro que Gatomon se puede poner llorona al principio y lanzar cosas, si, sé que no parece pero al pasar los años todos cambiamos… un par de frases bonitas y listo; ya está. El problema… es Aya" Con eso dicho Patamon dirige la vista la horizonte con esa misma expresión.

"Ah…" Tk no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era Aya y prefería no preguntar. No quería involucrarse en más cosas. Quería evitarlo lo más que se pueda, entrometerse.

"La última vez…" en ese preciso instante, soltó a Tk y se agarró a sí mismo, "No quiero ni recordarlo"

Mientras que Patamon se arrodillaba en la tierra y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. Tk le echó una mejor mirada a su ex – Digimon. Tenía el pelo alborotado color naranja, con unos ojos azules brillantes y perspicaces. Su rostro parecía del de un chico de quince años, que siente que tiene al mundo en sus pies y que nadie lo puede detener… por lo menos el sentía eso a esa edad y por eso lo relacionó de esa manera.

"_A primera vista parece un muchacho común y corriente pero…" _Tk observó la única parte del cuerpo de Patamon que revelaba sus orígenes; su espalda con esas medianas alas naranjas con crema.

Al terminar, da media vuelta y nota que están al final del camino ya que un pequeño desnivel se hacía presente. Gracias a ese impedimento geográfico, opta por observar sus alrededores. Mientras admiraba el azul del cielo logra oler algo extraño.

"Oye Patamon, ¿qué es ese olor?" inquiere el rubio.

Su compañero seguía bajo su trance traumático y no lo escuchó. En cuestión de segundos el olor llego hacia sus fosas nasales y lo hace volver a la realidad, "Pero qué demo-… Tk, ¿qué es ese olor? Apesta"

"Te acabo de preguntar eso, al parecer proviene de allá" dice Tk mientras señala al oeste. Una nube de humo provenía de aquél lugar distanciado y remoto.

Patamon se acercó a su lado y su mirada enloqueció, "¡Tk rápido muévete no hay que perder tiempo!" Sin percatarlo, Tk es sujetado de la mano por Patamon y se lo lleva corriendo por el bosque hacia el oeste, saltando por el pequeño desnivel.

* * *

**Dónde Tai, Agumon y Compañía.

* * *

**

"A ver si entendí" dice Tai mirando a Agumon.

Todos se encontraban sentados formando un círculo, intercambiándose miradas de vez en cuando. Parecían criaturas hostiles, esperando cualquier movimiento sospechoso para atacar al otro con palabras. Tai se encontraba exaltado y todo el rato había estado atacando verbalmente a Agumon.

"Adelante" lo tienta Agumon con una mirada minuciosa.

"Dices que la tercera mocosa que vimos" Tai es interrumpido por la delicada voz de Palmon.

"Akuma" dice ella con una sonrisa, "Llámala Akuma, mocosa suena mal"

"¡Paru!" le dice Piyomon preocupada por si Tai le dice algo hiriente.

Tai afinó su garganta y prosiguió, "Dices que la tercera niña que vimos, es decir, Akuma… desde que apareció, ¿todos los Digimons se volvieron humanos?"

"Se podría decir que sí pero no" replica Agumon cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos mientras mueve la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, "Como decirlo…"

"Lo que Agu-san quiere decir es que cuando Akuma apareció…" Palmon se detuvo y no pudo continuar.

"La mayoría de Digimons ya eran humanos" terminó Piyomon con aquella frase, "Esta versión es la original. Todos ustedes saben que hay continentes en este mundo"

"Si, lo recuerdo, viajamos con Whamon a uno" interviene Sora.

"Exactamente. A lo que voy es a lo siguiente. Muchos digimons ya eran humanos antes de que Akuma y las otras dos hechiceras aparecieran. Cuando las tres aparecieron en nuestra zona, significaba que nos había llegado la hora del cambio. Claro que, como el Digimundo es vasto, aun les faltan zonas."

"Quisiera decirles algo a ustedes tres, Tai, Matt, Sora" dice Agumon con cierto aire de superioridad, "Todo lo que se diga en este lugar… no debe de salir nunca. Es decir, no debe de saberlo Aya"

"¿Aya?" preguntan los tres muchachos elegidos.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dice Tai de una forma meditativa, "Era esa chica con orejas de gato que está cuidando a Mizu ¿cierto?"

"Efectivamente" replica el Digimon.

Sora y Matt se quedan callados. Ambos tendrán que preguntarle a Tai después quién es esta chica con orejas de gato.

"¿Y por qué Aya no debe de saberlo?"

"Verás, la versión de los eventos que ella no conoce no es la original, porque su padres le contaron una alterada, y me imagino que de esa alterada le contaron un breve resumen a tu hija"

Piyomon se levanta repentinamente, "Vamos, los llevaré a un lugar"

"¿No crees que es muy pronto?" Gabumon había hablado y Piyomon le responde con una mirada fría. Gabumon se asusta y se tapa más con su manta mientras murmura, "Por eso es que ya no hablo tanto"

Matt llegó a escucharlo y le coloca una mano en la cabeza y le soba el cabello, "¿Listo Gabumon? Vamos"

* * *

**Donde Tk y Patamon

* * *

**

"¿Pero qué demonios ha sucedido aquí?" el impacto visual que aquella escena causaba en Tk era poderosa.

"La aldea del inicio…" murmulla Patamon.

Las torres de felpa, los muñecos, las cunas, absolutamente todo estaba en llamas. Los digimons bebes, sin forma humanoide, iban alborotados por todas partes, sin saber a dónde escapar.

"¡Elecmon!" grita Patamon, "¡¿Elecmon dónde estás!?"

Tk va corriendo hacia el fuego, para encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a los pequeños.

"Por más que grites él no vendrá" una voz suave, delicada como papel de arroz rompió las llamas en los oídos de Tk y Patamon, "Ya que… Elecmon está muerto"

Entre aquella confusión, una silueta humana agarrando una guadaña en la mano, color concha de vino, se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de un chico joven, de pelo rojizo, con orejas de conejo con rayas moradas y rojas, "Le dije que no se entrometiera pero, no hacía caso"

Patamon se había quedado petrificado. Ni una sola palabra le salía de la boca.

Tk, confundido y enfurecido, corre con la intención de golpear al individuo. Abre su propio camino entre el fuego y antes de llegar a su objetivo se detiene.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-¿Ka..ri?" Tk se había quedado sin aliento y con la mano en el aire.

"Lamento desilusionarte pero no me llamo Kari. Soy Tenshi. Te-n-shi" le dice la chica sonriente.

Su corto cabello marrón, ojos rojizos o cafés. Tenía puestos unos guantes blancos y una chompa larga color negro. Abajo llevaba puesta una malla azulina, y se debe de admitir que si no sabía la calidad, podría pasar por una ropa de baño escolar. Aparte de eso llevaba un listón turqueza en el cuello de un tamaño gigantesco. Detrás del cuello de la casaca, dos pedazos de tela roja salían, y eran decorados al final por un Botón por lado.

"Ya nos hemos visto pero parece que no me prestaste mucha atención" dice ella un poco resentida.

En eso Tk recuerda que instantes antes de que llegara hacia la casa de Gatomon junto a Patamon, llegó a ver a una joven despidiéndose antes de desaparecer.

"Al parecer ya recordaste. Bueno, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Si me disculpas debo de retirarme, si no Akuma se va a molestar conmigo. Hasta luego" con eso dicho se agacha de manera educada y se desvanece en el aire.

Sin aliento, Tk cae de rodillas al suelo. Patamon va corriendo hacia él, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"¿¡Tk!?" una voz masculina fue rápidamente identificada por el joven.

"M-M-Matt…" dice Tk mientras volteaba para encontrar a su hermano mayor detrás suyo, "Estas más joven"

Matt no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y abrazarlo, "Nunca cambias Tk"

Patamon se aleja, un poco confundido por la repentina aparición de Matt y rápidamente se encuentra cara a cara con Tai, Sora, Gabumon, Piyomon, Palmon y Agumon.

"Ustedes… cómo… ¿cómo es que…?"

"Yo los traje" dice Piyomon dando un paso hacia delante, "Tenían que verlo, tenían que presenciarlo"

"El Digimundo…" murmura Tai.

"El Digimundo que nosotros amábamos… está colapsando" Sora se había traumatizado y se agarraba la cabeza, 2Piyomon, la aldea de los Yokomons… ¡¿La aldea de los Yokomons Piyomon!?" lágrimas brotaban de sus frágiles ojos.

Piyomon le evade la mirada y se agarra fuertemente el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, "Todos…murieron"

Mientras tanto, Tk seguía sumido en el abrazo de su hermano y no logra evitar soltar un grito de impotencia ante los sucesos que se desencadenan a su alrededor.

* * *

**En un lugar desconocido.

* * *

**

"Ah Tenshi-san, regresaste" Amane se encontraba leyendo un libro calmadamente apoyada en una pared.

Tenshi aparece en escena, exhausta y le costaba respirar. Rápidamente, ésta cae rendida en el suelo, desmayada.

"Oye Amane…" Satori se encontraba arrodillada, observando a su compañera rubia. Sus ojos reflejaban cierta preocupación mezclado con algo de complicidad.

"Si, enseguida le digo" con eso dicho, la chica se esfuma.

Satori se acerca a la pequeña Tenshi y la examina cautelosamente, temiendo ser descubierta y despertarla. De un momento a otro, Satori se queda perpleja, "¿Ara? Está llorando. ¿Qué estará soñando? No sabía que los espíritus podían soñar"

"En verdad es curioso"

Satori voltea para encontrar a Amane detrás suyo "Qué rápida"

La rubia forma una sonrisa en su cara, "Bueno, creo que deberíamos de llevarla a su habitación"

* * *

**Donde Aya y compañía.

* * *

**

"¡Kioku, Kioku!" Aya salía corriendo de su hogar para encontrar a Kioku sentada en el pasto, jugando con unas hojas y molestando a Lalamon con ellas, "Kioku ven apresúrate"

"¿Huh?" cuando la peli-verde volta, Aya la había agarrado de la mano y se la llevó corriendo al interior de la choza, "¿Porqué tanto alboroto Aya?"

Al entrar, Aya la acerca hacia Mizu. Kioku observa a su amiga y, sorprendida, encuentra una lágrima deslizarse por sus mejilla izquierda, "Mizu… ¿Está llorando?"

"Me pregunto, que clase de sueño tendrá" dice Aya con cierta melancolía.

Kioku solo observa a su amiga, consternada por este hecho. Nunca había visto llorar a Mizu.

* * *

…**. No me gustó. Pero por lo menos ya cumplí, yay.**

**PREVIEW:**

**Capítulo 8: Ángel y Demonio.

* * *

**

"¿Qué es este lugar?... Me parece escuchar un sollozo, ¿estará alguien llorando?"

"Vete, no te me acerques"

"¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"Nadie me quiere"

"No digas esas cosas"

"¿Quién eres tú para decirme esas cosas?"

"Entonces te digo a ti, ¿quién eres tú para creer que no te quieren?

"…."

"Una sonrisa te sienta mejor en ese hermoso rostro. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

* * *

"Pero… no comprendo lo que estoy viendo"

"Son sus memorias"

"¿De quién?"

* * *

"Vamos, dime tu nombre"

"Akuma…"

"¿Te puedo decir Kuma-chan?"

"Kuma-chan… ¿porqué?"

"¡Es que eres tan adorable como un pequeño oso!"

* * *

"¿Y por qué estoy viendo estas cosas?"

"Eso es porque…"

"No, espera, ¡Respóndeme!"

* * *

"Y ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

"Mi… ¿nombre?"

"Aja"

"Uh… no.."

"¿No-san?"

"No, no… no… no recuerdo mi nombre"

* * *

**Uh, patético preview :D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Ángel y Demonio

**¡Hola a todos! Adivinen qué. Debería de estar haciendo tarea pero me estoy rebelando. Prefiero escribir no sé porqué. Normalmente eso no sucede ya que soy extremadamente responsable (me tienen que decir que deje de hacer tareas… que enferma que soy) pero ya me está llegando todo. **

**Dejando este pequeño párrafo prosigamos con la historia pero primero hagamos un recuento del primer capítulo del Fanfic.**

**Empecemos.**

**Se sabe que Kari Kamiya ha fallecido y fue llevada ante un tribunal de ángeles. Éstos no la perdonaron por el pecado que cometió, cuyo cuál es el suicidio, y la mandan al mundo de los Demonios. Amablemente, ellos le dan otra oportunidad para explicar la razón de aquél suceso y poder descansar en paz. Lo último que se sabe de ella es que una luz la envolvió mandándola de regreso a la vida.**

**Es a partir de aquí que esta historia va a continuar.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8. Ángel y Demonio**

**

* * *

**

En ese momento, una luz negra me envolvió mandándome de regreso a la vida… o eso era lo que creía.

No sabía en dónde rayos me encontraba y tampoco cómo fue que llegué a un remoto lugar como este. Me encuentro, actualmente, en un bosque durante la estación denominada invierno. Curiosamente, no siento frío y eso que está nevando. Exhausta de pensar en posibles teorías, me tiré en la nieve e intenté hacer ángeles. Nuevamente, no sentí nada. No sentí el espesor de aquél terreno blanco contra mis desnudos brazos, congelándolos hasta ya no sentir mis huesos. Algo pasa aquí, "¿Qué es este lugar?"

Abruptamente me levanté y observé cuidadosamente alrededor por una segunda vez. Ni un rastro de algún lago congelado para liberar mis dudas. Ambiguamente empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Concentré mis cinco sentidos pero uno de ellos fracasaba en su labor; el tacto. Para mi grata sorpresa, el auditivo funcionaba perfectamente y llegue a oír un llanto y gritos. Sin notarlo, había empezado a correr, pero no sentía mi cuerpo agitado, era como si estuviera volando, "Me parece escuchar un sollozo, ¿estará alguien llorando?"

Arbustos, troncos, ramas, conejos, lobos, zorros, todo tipo de flora y fauna se cruzaban ante mí. Unos corrían, otros se quedaban parados pero nada me detenía. Sentía que debía de llegar hacia aquella conmoción lo más rápido posible. Jadeando por falta de aire, abrí el laberinto de rosas blancas que me impedían arribar y mis ojos dieron con el problema en mano.

Un circulo de niños, vale resaltar que todos eran hombres, estaban lanzando piedras y ramas hacia una niña que se encontraba sentada agarrándose las rodillas al medio de susodicha esfera humana. Por lo que lograba ver, lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y sus sollozos eran calmados y silenciosos como el mismo viento.

"¡Oigan déjenla en paz!" grité. Por alguna razón sentí que mi voz sonaba diferente, más infantil pero decidí encargarme de pensar en los motivos luego. Al ver que me ignoraban volví a gritar y escuché como la niña dejó de llorar y levantó la cabeza. Desafortunadamente, uno de los abusivos la golpeó fuertemente, haciéndola caer inconsciente a la blanca nieve. Un líquido escarlata empezó a teñir aquella blancura y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

"Oye creo que la has matado"

"¿Acaso eres idiota? Mejor si muere"

"Todos en el pueblo la odian, sería mejor si desapareciera"

"Muchachos yo creo que debemos de dejarla"

"¿Desde cuándo acá tú dices esas cosas?"

"Qué gay"

"¡No no! Me refiero a que puede, no sé…"

"Cierto"

"¿Una maldición?"

"Ya saben… dicen que es la hija del mismo demonio. Quién sabe que nos puede hacer"

Su conversación me está sacando de mis casillas. Cómo no me pueden escuchar, bueno pues, les tiraré nieve. Con tanta cosa de maldición fácil se la creen y salen corriendo como niñas. Lentamente intenté sostener nieve pero fracasé. Parecía que atravesaba mis manos y me empecé a asustar. Con vehemencia deseé poder darles una lección a aquellos jóvenes y mi anhelo fue cumplido.

Como por arte de magia, inmensas cantidades de nieve empezaron a flotar y a golpearlos. Todos gritaron, empezaron a hablar de la maldición y se fueron corriendo dejando a la niña desangrándose. Me sentí como una madre preocupada y consternada por media fracción de segundo y, por alguna razón, sentir eso me causó cierta nostalgia y más aún cuando observaba a la pequeña.

Su cabello era corto y de color negro y llevaba un vestido marrón, aparentemente gastado de tantos abusos y una chompa color crema. Sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando interminablemente, rebelando dos órbitas chocolatosas. Su mirada era dura, fría e inexpresiva. Se sentó y se sujetó la cabeza mientras volvía su posición fetal. En cuestión de segundos, esa mirada fría se llenó de lágrimas y mi observaba fijamente al llorar, "¿Qué tanto miras?" me dijo.

Al principió me asusté y me sentí idiota, "¿Acaso… puedes verme?" decidí intentar preguntar aquello ya que los niños anteriores ni me oían y ni me vieron cuando voltearon a ver quién les lanzaba la nieve.

"Ni que fueras del tamaño de una pulga. Puedo verte claramente" me dice la niña frívolamente. Intenté acercarme pero ella rehuía ante mi estrechada de mano, "Vete, no te me acerques"

"¿Por qué estás llorando otra vez?" insistí. Quería conversar con ella por lo menos un poco.

"Porque nadie me quiere, usted misma lo escuchó claro. Piensan que soy la hija del demonio" con eso dicho, hundió su rostro en sus rodillas y sus sollozos se hicieron más claros y sonoros.

Me siento mal por ella, quisiera hacer algo para verla sonreír, "No digas esas cosas"

Observé como levantó nuevamente su rostro, revelando amargura y años de dolor, "¿Y dime, quién eres tú para decirme esas cosas?"

"Entonces te digo a ti, ¿quién eres tú para creer que no te quieren?" soy muy contestona pero intenté decirle aquello con una sonrisa amical.

La pequeña se quedó callada y rehuyó mi mirada. No pude evitar reírme un poco en mi interior y me acerqué un poco más. La niña estaba bajando la guardia, "Una sonrisa te sienta mejor en ese hermoso rostro. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Vi cómo abrió sus labios pero ni aire llegó a escapar de su boca. Me acerqué aún más y la observé de una manera juguetona, como si quisiera intentar ser su amiga, "Vamos dime tu nombre"

"A…" llegó a decir.

"¿A?" pregunté infantilmente.

"Aku… Akuma" había hundido su rostro otra vez pero dejó sus ojos visibles. Se había puesto roja como un tomate.

Su nombre me tomó por sorpresa. Con razón que le dicen hija del demonio, con ese nombre… ¿quién se llama 'Demonio'? Nadie. Me da lástima la niña, que padres más crueles.

"¿Puedo decirte Kuma-chan?" inquirí casualmente, agregando una gran sonrisa.

"¿Kuma…chan?" dijo la niña, "¿Porqué?"

"¡Es porque eres tan adorable como un oso de felpa!" con eso dicho extendí los brazos "¡Ven, dame un abrazo!" sin su consentimiento, la abracé. Cuando estaba a punto de, me di cuenta que sería algo inútil. Iba a atravesarla como sucedió con la nieve. Estaba a punto de retractarme cuando en eso sentí como sus cálidos brazos abrazaban mi vientre y sus lágrimas mojaban mi blanco vestido, "Pero… ¿qué es esto…?" Mis pensamientos salieron en voz alta. Gracias a Dios que ella no me escuchó.

Me atonté gravemente. Minutos antes no sentía ni el mismo viento y ahora siento las lágrimas y calidez de un cuerpo humano. Me había puesto a llorar también.

"Que tonta eres, ¿por qué lloras también?" me decía la niña. Intentaba hacerse la fuerte pero sus sollozos la delataban.

"No se" repliqué con hipos, "En verdad no lo sé" Llevé mis manos a mi cara y seguí con el espectáculo. Dos voces resonaban y rompían el silencio sepulcral del área con lágrimas.

* * *

Habremos estado así por más de una hora, cuando en eso vino el turno de preguntar de la niña.

"¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" sus ojos reflejaban la típica curiosidad infantil.

"¿El mío?"

"No seas tonta. Por supuesto que el tuyo"

"Es la primera vez que me dicen tonta tan seguido" le dije riéndome un poco. Mi risa la contagió como si fuera un virus mortal.

"Ya, en serio dímelo. Para poder llamarte y no decirte 'oye tu'" su razón era válida pero había cierta inseguridad en mi.

"Con que mi nombre…"

La pequeña demonio movió su cabeza múltiples veces.

"Verás mi nombre es… mi nombre…. Mi nombre es…" la voz se me cortó. No sabía cómo me llamaba.

"¿Hmm?" hizo un ruido con los labios mientras me observaba cuidadosamente.

"Uh no…"

"¿No…-san?"

"No… no puedo… no puedo recordar mi nombre" me acababa de dar una crisis nerviosa. Me abracé a mi misma y empecé a murmurar la misma oración una y otra vez.

* * *

"¿Tenshi? ¿Despertaste?" dos ojos cafés me observaban. Me di cuenta que ya no sentía tanto frío y que mi locación había cambiado. Me encontraba en una habitación de madera llena de cajas y un gran espejo rústico. Parecía un depósito.

"¿Kuma-chan?" dije mientras abría los ojos, "¿En dónde estamos? Si mal no recuerdo estábamos en un campo nevado y…"

Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante cuando recordé la pregunta y la crisis que me dio.

"Te traje a casa. A mi hogar. Ésta es mi recamara ¿Estás bien Tenshi?" me preguntaba.

"Si, si… eso creo" en eso me di cuenta de algo extraño, "Un minuto, ¿Tenshi?"

"Si, así te vas a llamar de ahora en adelante. Te-n-shi" me replicó mientras se ponía a dar vueltas en su llamada habitación, "Dijiste que no recordabas tu nombre. Pensé que podrías tener uno nuevo, entonces estuve pensando todo este tiempo y te llamé por miles hasta que te despertaste con ese"

"Ah…" me llamó la atención su forma relajada de hablar. Ya no había frialdad en aquellos ojos, "Con que me llamo ángel"

"¡Sí! ¿Acaso no suena como un dúo? Akuma y Tenshi… no, no… Tenshi y Akuma, unidas para salvar las injusticias de este pueblo. Bueno, ese último pedazo me lo acabo de inventar, jaja" decía mientras reía sola. En eso, su risa se detuvo ya que observó cómo me levantaba y me dirigía al espejo. Necesitaba confirmar mis dudas.

"¿Tenshi? ¿A dónde vas?" no le contesté a Akuma. No quería hablar. Lo que vi reflejado nunca lo voy a olvidar, "¿Qué sucede?"

Ella no lo nota. Ella no ve la diferencia que yo observo. Recuerdo que solía tener cabello largo y ser mayor de edad. Ahora solo soy un infante. Unos 11 años le doy a mi apariencia exterior. Cabello hasta el cuello, y cerquillo que cubría partes de mi frente. Recuerdo casi todo menos mi nombre. Qué vergüenza.

Recuerdo que estaba en el cielo… en un tribunal… le dije algo al ángel mayor y me reprendió por ello. Me envió al inframundo y luego… una luz me regreso aquí, a la vida supuestamente pero… no recuerdo más.

Un fuerte estruendo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Alguien golpeaba la puerta como loco. La cara de terror de Akuma no tenía precio, hasta yo me asusté y corrí a socorrerla, dándole todo lo que le podía dar, un abrazo de protección.

"Oye demonio abre la puerta de una maldita vez, ¿quieres?" una voz rasposa, masculina sonaba del otro lado. Akuma no respondió y un pequeño grito se escapó de sus labios, "Con que estás ahí dentro chiquilla endemoniada" Con una patada la puerta es partida en dos y cae tal árbol.

El sujeto se parecía a ella, en una versión mucho más masculina ya que Akuma aparentaba ser más hombre que mujer. En eso se acerca a ella y la jala de los pelos, la pequeña aferrándose fuertemente a mi vestido, "Ven para acá tu escoria"

"¡No, hermano por favor no!" gritaba Kuma-chan.

Hermano… esa palabra resuena fuerte en mi interior. ¿Acaso solía tener un hermano?

"Kaito ya basta" seguía insistiendo Akuma, "Hoy no, hoy no, hoy no he hecho nada malo"

"Con que no has hecho nada malo…" por un minuto me pareció que su expresión reflejaba tranquilidad, pero mi ilusión fue quebrada tras un fuerte golpe que le dio a su hermana menor, "¡¿Entonces cómo carajo explicas lo que pasó en el campo eh!?"

"Kaito… tienes que creerme no fui yo" Akuma se sobaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

"Solo sabes decir mierda, es todo lo que sale de tu boca" con eso dicho escupe en el suelo, "Padre espera verte para hablar sobre este tema, ni se te ocurra escaparte. Si no ya sabes lo que viene"

Al escuchar eso, Akuma se agarra a sí misma, "No, no quiero pasar por esa experiencia otra vez…"

"Más te vale, si no sus amigos estarán muy contentos de verte otra vez"

"Por favor no… no, juro no escaparme hermano" sollozaba Akuma.

Cuando el hermano se fue, me sentí tan inútil e impotente. Todo lo que podía hacer era observar. Era un espectador en aquél drama que acababa de suceder ante mí, "Pero que vocabulario que tienen los adolecentes hoy en día" me limité a decir, tratando de alegrar la atmósfera un poco. Sentía que era mi culpa por la cual culpaban a Kuma-chan, yo fui la que causó ese alboroto de la nieve, y fácil por su reputación de que puede poner maldiciones la han acusado. La amenaza que usó su supuesto hermano me asustó inclusive a mi. Cuantas cosas ha sufrido esta pobre niña.

La mirada de Akuma se volvió fría nuevamente, "Tenshi… me vas a ayudar"

"¿Ayudar en qué?" pregunté incrédula.

"Yo voy… voy… voy a matarlos a todos"

* * *

**Mizu –**

**

* * *

**

El sueño que estaba teniendo finalizó abruptamente, dejándome en un alto punto de la catarsis. Se siente cuando estás en el cine viendo una película y de repente acaba en el mejor momento, de una manera inesperada, sin dejarte el final claro. Odio cuando pasa eso. Acaba de pasar en mi sueño. Lo odio más. Lo detesto.

"¿A quién detestas?" Una voz resonó en mi mundo del sueño.

"Este sitio. Este sueño" repliqué como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo hablarle al vacio.

"¿Y por qué? Tú sabes lo que ves. Uno sueña, normalmente, con algo que pensó mucho durante el día"

"Pero… no comprendo lo que veo. Por eso lo detesto"

"Son sus memorias"

"¿De quién?"

"De alguien muy cercano a ti"

Me quedé perpleja y confundida. Alguien cercano a mi… ¿mi padre? No creo. Muy poco probable. Cero por ciento de probabilidades "¿Y por qué estoy viendo estas cosas?" decidí preguntar.

"Eso es porque…" la voz, repentinamente calló y no la escuché más.

"No, espera, ¡Respóndeme!" grité. En eso sentí como este mundo colapsaba también.

Un brusco despertar llego a mí. Kioku se encontraba con una expresión llena de consternación al lado de una despreocupada Aya.

"Gracias a Dios Mizu, despertaste" mi amiga se aferró a mí y me dio el abrazo más largo de toda mi vida. Volteé a ver a Aya y observé cómo esta formaba una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad.

"Ya llegué" fue todo lo que dije. Era como si hubiera regresado de un largo viaje dentro del mundo de mis sueños sin sentido.

* * *

**-fin Mizu-

* * *

**

"¡Oye Amane, Tenshi ya está despertando!" la hechicera que iba por el nombre de Satori sonaba exaltada y fue corriendo hacia su compañera del mismo oficio, Amane Fujiwara.

"Ya, ya Ibuki-san, no te exaltes más de la cuenta" aunque Amane aparente ser madura, en estos momentos le dan ganas de ir corriendo y abrazar a Tenshi.

"¿Qué me paso?" pregunta el espíritu al levantarse de un pequeño sofá.

"Llegaste y te desmayaste por varias horas" replica Satori.

"Ya veo…" Tenshi tenía una mirada nostálgica y melancólica, "¿Akuma?"

"Ahora que Tenshi-san la menciona… no la hemos visto desde que luchamos contra Aya y sus nuevos compañeros" Amane sonaba preocupada y no puede evitar soltar un suspiro, "Bueno, me voy a hacer la cena" con eso dicho desaparece de la escena.

"Ah, espera Amane, yo te acompaño" Satori también se esfuma, dejando a Tenshi sola.

"No pensé que soñaría mi pasado, que curioso" se dice a sí misma, "Por alguna razón, me pareció que alguien más estaba ahí, observándome desde lo más alto, como si fuera el Dios de mi sueño… y no es bueno espiar, por así decirlo, monólogos ajenos Akuma"

La niña se manifestó detrás de Tenshi y se le acercó para quedar cara a cara. Sin pensarlo dos veces Akuma levantó la mano y bofeteó a Tenshi, "¿Qué estabas pensando al ir a la aldea del inicio?"

"Nada que te importe" replica desafiante el espíritu y otro golpe vino.

"Respóndeme" le exige Akuma.

"Y te seguiré respondiendo lo mismo, nada que te importe"

"Te dije, te advertí, que por ningún motivo fueras. Intentaste salvar a aquél Elecmon, quien solo era basura para mi plan"

Tenshi sintió dolor por lo que acaba de decir ella por Elecmon, pero prefirió no decir nada. Suficiente ya tenía con el físico que se encontraba en su rostro aunque no pudo contener las ganas de decir lo siguiente, "Te estás comportando como Kaito. Solo te faltan las amenazas y el mal vocabulario. Por algo son hermanos"

"¡Cállate!" grita la otra, volviendo a golpear a Tenshi, "No menciones a esos seres inferiores nunca más. Nunca. Pensé que había quedado ese tema bien claro. Y corrección, ERAMOS" frustrada y enojada, se retira.

Tenshi vuelve a estar sola y se sujeta ambas mejillas, "¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ahí? Aquel muchacho rubio… la primera vez que lo vi sentí inseguridad… y ahora, la segunda vez… sentí un dolor mucho más fuerte del que siento ahora. Odio tener amnesia"

* * *

**C'est tout mes amies. No es como que WOW EL capitulo. Pero había esperado mucho tiempo para poder escribir y que al final resulte siento crappy. Oh well, nevermind. Anyways, otra vez no hay preview porque mi imaginación llegó al límite. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden comentar :D**


	9. La Fantástica Leyenda de Aya, Parte 1

**Aquí se viene el Capítulo 9 de Digimon: Hour of Darkness. Nuevamente créditos a ZUN por crear la maravillosa melodía de, "The Fantastic Leyend of Tohno".**

**También quisiera agradecer a quienes me envían Reviews ya que me motivan a continuar mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: La Fantástica Leyenda de Aya Parte 1.**

**

* * *

**

**Mizu.**

Aya y Kioku me contaron los eventos que se desencadenaron durante mi estado de semi-coma. Aparentemente, el estado emocional ante este incidente en el Digimundo era enmarañado y, por momentos, incoherente. Tenía muchas preguntas en mi mente y no me daba la más mínima gana de dejarlas salir de su prisión; quería hablar con mi padre, deseaba estar con él y esta ansiedad muy pronto se iba a volver en locura.

"Por lo que llegas a escuchar, Mizu, esto es lo que ha sucedido mientras estabas inconsciente volando en fiebre" me decía Aya pasivamente. Su actitud hacia mí no había cambiado en lo absoluto pero logré observar unas grandes ojeras en su rostro. Lo mejor sería mostrar mis agradecimientos al no discutir con ella el día de hoy. Kioku seguía al lado de su Digimon, Lalamon, y éste pequeño ser no dejaba de contemplar mi aparato color rosa, denominado Digivice. Gracias a la explicación de la individua con orejas de felino, comprendí que aquellos que poseen una maquina como ésta tienen un compañero digital y eso significaría que tengo a uno, esperándome en alguna parte. Lo que me parece curioso es que solía pertenecerle a la tía Kari entonces, por ende, equivale a que ella tenía un compañero. El aparato que cargo en mi cadera no me pertenece, lo único que hago es llevarlo conmigo como un memento. Mis diminutas ilusiones de lograr salvar este mundo se están desboronando.

Kioku se afina la garganta, tratando de romper el típico silencio que incomoda la tensa atmósfera, "Y dime Aya, ¿ya fuiste a ver a tu mamá?"; Al escuchar a su alumna inquirir sobre su madre, la maestra de magia se atora mientras tomaba un sorbo de té verde caliente, "Aya, ¿estás bien? Perdóname si pregunte algo indebido… es solo que me encuentro preocupada por ella también. No sale de su habitación desde que llegó" Lalamon observaba cautelosamente el movimiento de labios de su Tamer.

"Si, si estoy bien solo que me atoré un poco. No me venía venir esa pregunta" replicó sosegada, "Ya se le pasará. Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. En unas horas entrará mi padre, le dirá o tocará algo y asunto resuelto"

"¿Tocar?" pregunta Lalamon, "Tocar puede tener muchos significados"

Aya se sonroja levemente. Cuando siente que nuestras miradas son clavadas fijamente en ella, decide toser un poco y aclararnos agregando una definición más apropiada, "Con tocar me refiero a tocar un instrumento musical. Mi padre, por así decirlo, es músico compositor"

Las tres no pudimos evitar soltar un, "Ah~". Aquello hizo que continuara, "Toca el piano". Otro "Ah ~" siguió. "No me creen, ¿cierto?", nos dice Aya con cierta molestia. Las tres no dudamos y asentimos sincronizadamente. En eso la híbrida se levanta con un poco de dificultad, al parecer se le habían dormido las rodillas. Por inercia iba a pararme para ayudarla pero me retracté al verla luchar contra su cuerpo.

"Síganme" ordena, esparciendo su ímpetu ante su pequeña audiencia en la diminuta sala. Obedientemente nosotras repetíamos sus movimientos hasta arribar a un pequeño salón que contenía un bulto cubierto por una tela más clara que el celeste. Sus delicadas manos se estrecharon y dejaron al descubierto un hermoso y brillante piano negro. Se encontraba deslumbrante, como si lo acabaran de limpiar, "¿Ahora si me creen?"

Kioku, Lalamon y yo nos encontrábamos atónitas –vale resaltar que no podíamos pronunciar ni una sola palabra- y simplemente asentimos monótonamente, como hicimos anteriormente. Aya tomó asiento frente al instrumento y movió sus manos de una manera dócil y relajante como si fuera un pianista profesional. Estaba preparándose para tocar. La curiosidad me mataba por dentro y llegué a observar el nombre de su partitura, _**'Lunatic Princess'* **_

"Yo la compuse" explica ella, "Admito que mi padre me ayudó un poco, aún soy una novata. Espero que sea de su agrado"

Lo que escuchaba era una melodía nostálgica, que a la misma vez transmitía una alegría amarga, como si estuviera recordando eventos del pasado. Hablando de pasado, no sé nada sobre Aya. Kioku sabrá más que yo supongo, después de todo, se volvió su alumna instantáneamente. La forma en la que tocaba Aya era inspiratoria. Me llegaba hacia el rincón más oscuro de mí ser. Si a esto ella le llama ser novata, cómo tocara su padre.

Habremos estado un buen rato escuchándola, hasta que sentimos una nueva presencia en la habitación, "¿Hija, eres tú?".

El piano de Aya dejó de sonar y lograba ver como un sudor frío corría en su exterior. Según mi deducción, no planeaba responderle. Acerté en ella y, paulatinamente, Aya evade la mirada de su madre.

"Por un minuto pensé que era tu padre" a Gatomon se le veía exhausta, despeinada, con ojos rojizos y guantes húmedos. Había estado llorando, es lo que pensé.

"Igual, si viniera le diría que no estás. ¿No era eso lo que querías?" responde fríamente. La tensión familiar que estaba contemplando era dolorosa para mí.

"Verdad, tienes razón" a la joven madre se le veía decaída y dio un largo suspiro acompañado de un pequeño cerrar de ojos. No pude evitar las ganas de hacer lo mismo pero me contuve, "Regresaré a mi cuarto"

Al haber silencio nuevamente, Aya levantó sus manos para proseguir con su pieza musical cuando, de pronto, sus manos caen fuertemente en las teclas formando un estruendo. Las tres nos cubrimos nuestras orejas con las manos tras aquél impacto auditivo, "¡Aya!" grité al observar que su cabeza caída rendida encima del piano.

"Ya no puedo más… necesito vacaciones" se decía a sí misma, "Esta casa es de locos, no soporto un minuto más aquí. Hay una pelea y la hija tiene que solucionar todo. Así no funcionan las cosas"

Kioku y Lalamon estaban tan confundidas como yo. Nos miramos y optamos por dejarla sola por un buen rato, dejando que aclare sus dudas por su cuenta.

**Mizu.

* * *

**

**En el hogar de Agumon.**

"Vaya, este lugar sí que se ha tornado más ameno" decía Palmon mientras dejaba una cesta de frutas en la mesa. Tai se encontraba discutiendo con Tk, Matt intentaba separarlos, Sora solo suspiraba al lado de Piyomon y Gabumon intentaba convencer a Matt que no se metiera donde no lo llaman. Mientras tanto, Agumon estaba sentado en su rincón de siempre, retorciéndose de dolores mentales, "¿Estás bien Agu?"

"¿Tú qué crees Palmon?" replica bruscamente el reptil. Palmon aparentó resentirse un poco, por lo cual Agumon decidió enmendar su error, "Perdóname, hoy no ha sido un buen día como ya sabrás. Estuviste ahí con nosotros"

Palmon asintió levemente, "Es correcto. Ver aquella destrucción… aún me duele. Es decir, siempre se escuchan noticias de que algún lugar ha sido destruido y no nos llama la atención ya que es cosa de todos los días pero esta vez me ha chocado"

"Comprendo. Aparte de eso, hay otro tema que me consterna ahora" Agumon se encontraba mirando fijamente a su compañero, "Ese sería la relación de Tai ante los demás, en especial hacia Tk"

La chica de sombrero y corto cabello verde observa a ambos jóvenes agredirse verbalmente y, ocasionalmente, atentados de violencia física. "Por suerte Matt puede evitar que se empiecen a pegar" dijo ella.

"Por ahora" responde Agumon en un tono meditativo, "Tengo que ver cómo resolver este problema. Si no se soluciona nunca podremos llegar al fondo de este asunto del desbalance del Digimundo"

"Oye Agumon…" la chica se había sentado a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta él.

"¿Acaso no sientes que falta alguien?"

Agumon sale por un minuto de sus pensamientos y empieza a contar a cada individuo que se encontraba en su humilde morada, "Si, Patamon"

"¿Porqué se habrá ido?" inquiere la joven.

"Me dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente en casa"

"Debe de ser duro ser padre" agrega Palmon con un tono despreocupado y relajado.

"Debe de…" Agumon se había puesto un poco sentimental al tocar el tema parental.

"Ay Dios… lo siento, no quise…." Palmon se asustó e intentó reparar su error, pero lo dicho, dicho está.

"No te preocupes, ya no me afecta tanto como antes" con eso dicho dirigió su mirada a Piyomon. La chica de pelo rosa hasta el cuello con aquél característico mechón sobresaliente del cráneo hacia arriba con franjas azules había dejado de suspirar y se encontraba riendo al lado de Sora.

Para distraerlo un poco, Palmon decide soltar una pregunta sin respuesta, "Me pregunto qué asunto pendiente tendrá"

* * *

**En medio de un espeso campo de trigo.**

"¿Porqué rayos elegí el camino más complicado? Bueno, la vista recompensa mi arduo caminar bajo esteardiente sol" se dice a si mismo Patamon, "Solo un poco más y llego a casa. Debo de avisar a Gatomon sobre lo sucedido"

Al pensar en Gatomon deja de seguir su ritmo y se detiene, "Debe de seguir enojada conmigo. Dejarla fue desconsiderado de mi parte, le pudo haber pasado algo" En eso la imagen del difunto Elecmon vino a su mente y en vez de él, puso a Gatomon en el cuadro. Su cuerpo inerte en medio del bosque y el líquido escarlata esparcido en el gras, "Pero que cosas estoy pensando. Como si eso fuera posible"

Retomó su marcha aunque sus pasos eran mucho más fuertes, seguros y veloces. Deseaba llegar a su hogar lo más rápido posible. Sin notarlo, ya había salido del campo y su casa se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de distancia, "¿Por qué… qué es esta inseguridad? Necesito llegar lo más rápido posible…" Con eso dicho, decide usar algo que no empleaba desde hace varias décadas, sus alas.

"Cuando era tan solo un Digimon no eran muy útiles pero ahora, todo ha cambiado" Patamon se joroba un poco mientras sus pequeñas alas crecían hasta tomar el tamaño de las alas de un cóndor. Un majestuoso tamaño tenían, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió, "Como se nota que no las uso muy seguido"

Las agitó un poco, tratando de acostumbrarse a ellas y su peso. El trigo que se encontraba detrás empezó a moverse debido a las ráfagas que formaba, "Creo que ya me encuentro listo"

Minutos después Patamon se encontraba frente a frente con su morada. Hecha un largo suspiro y extiende su mano para girar la perilla, cuando en eso la puerta se abre, revelando una zapatilla multicolor yendo directo a su cara. Patamon había sido noqueado.

"¡Aya!" gritan Mizu y Kioku al acercarse a ella, "¿Pero qué…?"

Ambas muchachas observaban a un joven de cabello naranja tirado en el suelo con el alma casi saliéndose de la boca.

* * *

_**Minutos Antes.**_

_Aya seguía con la cabeza apoyada en las teclas del piano, moviéndose ocasionalmente y creando una melodía que no debía de ser oída. De vez en cuando movía sus orejas gatunas, tratando de escuchar alguna conversación que pueda estar teniendo lugar en el exterior de la recámara musical. En eso, llega a sentir un sonido que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo, "Y yo que quería paz y tranquilidad. El castigo vendrá más rápido de lo que esperé"_

_La muchacha se levanta abruptamente y sale corriendo. Mizu y Kioku se encontraban sentadas en la pequeña mesa redonda de mesa terminando los tés que habían dejado atrás, "Ya no quiero" dice Kioku consentidamente. Lalamon estrechó sus pequeños brazos rosa diciendo, "¡Dame! ¡Dame!" Kioku le entregó el vaso de cerámica y el Digimon dio un largo sorbo para luego escupir, "¡Está frío! Que mala eres". Mizu se ríe un poco y la chica de pelo verde responde, "En ningún momento te dije que estaría caliente, solo que ya no quería y, voluntariamente, te estrechaste por él" Ante semejante respuesta, Lalamon solo pudo replicar con una cara resentida y picona._

"_¡Doryaaa!" Aya había salido del pasillo corriendo y gritando como una loca, asustando a las dos invitadas. En eso, observan cómo la felina salta estirando su pie mientras la puerta es abierta._

_**Fin de Flashback

* * *

**_

"¡Y ese es el primer paso del castigo que te espera!" le grita a su padre.

Mizu y Kioku intercambian miradas, ajenas a lo que acababa de suceder. Optan por regresar al interior y dejar que padre e hija discutan. Al estar los dos solos, Patamon retoma la conciencia y al ver a su hija parada con ambas manos en la cadera de su vestido, gotas de sudor empiezan a salirle y se pone pálido, "A…A… Aya"

"¿Y quién más crees que se atrevería a darte tremenda patada? ¿Mamá?" responde sarcásticamente con cierta amargura.

Patamon se levanta e intenta cruzar a su hija para poder ingresar a su casa pero ella extiende su mano tocándole el pecho, "No", le dice ella.

"¿Cómo que no? Es mi casa" argumenta el chico.

"A partir de hoy ya no lo es" replica cabizbaja, "Mamá y yo ya tenemos suficiente"

"_Aparentemente el presentimiento que tuve no era cierto, me apresuré por gusto y descubrir que me echan de mi propia casa" _piensa mientras observa directamente a su hija.

"De acuerdo" responde finalmente tras un incómodo silencio, "Como quieran"

Aya levanta la cabeza, sorprendida, "¿Qué?" llega a decir. Se da cuenta que está hablándole a la espalda de Patamon, quién acababa de retomar su marcha de regreso, "Espera, ¿a dónde piensas ir?"

Patamon se detiene y voltea formando una cálida sonrisa, "Donde mi Tamer". Con eso dicho vuelve a abrir sus alas y sale volando del área.

Aya no puede evitar soltar un grito de frustración y se arrodilla a espaldas de la puerta, "Te crees tan genial haciendo esas cosas. Menudo presumido". Al finalizar se pone a reír.

"Regreso tu padre ¿no es cierto?", pregunta una recaída Gatomon. Se encontraba en su habitación tirada en la cama, dándole la espalda a su hija quien acababa de ingresar, "Y dime, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?"

"No mucho…" responde la primogénita.

"Ah, ya veo" Gatomon se sienta en el borde y mira meditativamente a su hija y le extiende los brazos. Sin vacilar, Aya va corriendo hacia ella y la abraza.

* * *

**Dónde Agumon y los demás.**

La tensión en el ambiente había disminuido y Tk y Tai se encontraban a opuestos lados del comedor. En eso, Tk se levanta y decide ir a dar una vuelta al exterior.

Empezó a caminar en silencio, pensando en el acontecimiento de hace pocas horas y de la chica con la guadaña que conoció, "Con que… Tenshi"

Repentinamente su mirada, que se encontraba fija en el azul del cielo, es desviada por un ser alado que descendía grácilmente, "¡Patamon!" exclama.

"Tk" su voz sonaba sin energías, sin la luz que siempre esparcía.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntaba el rubio. Se acerco lentamente hacia el frágil Patamon, quién no demoró en colapsar en sus brazos y abrir sus ojos a la velocidad de un caracol. El joven no respondía y se limitó a estirar su brazo hacia el cielo para decir, "Hasta ahora no le he dicho que la amo"

Tk se quedó extrañado y con los ojos abiertos como platos, "Es decir, tienen una hija, y ¿aun no se dicen que se aman el uno al otro?" Esto le parecía ilógico al rubio.

"Es toda una historia, que empezó hace mas de mil años" dijo Patamon en un tono místico y melodramático, llamando toda la atención de Tk, como si estuviera esperando a que continuara su relato, "Verás…" prosigue el Digimon.

* * *

**En la habitación de Gatomon.**

Cuando Aya había finalizado su llanto, se sienta al lado de su madre. Ésta parecía nerviosa, algo dudosa y su mano derecha se encontraba pegada a su pecho formando un puño. Su piel se veía más pálida que antes y sus ojos seguían rojizos. Un par de arrugas decoraban su rostro, haciéndola parecer más mayor de lo que aparentaba ser.

"Aya, hay algo que… hay algo que debo de contarte" las palabras habían logrado escapar de la prisión que Gatomon les imponía y se arrepintió de no tener a un policía eficaz que las arrestara instantáneamente.

La niña se quedó helada. Ella de pequeña le hacía preguntas muy curiosas a sus padres, de que porqué vivían separados en algunas ocasiones, que porqué no eran honestos en sus sentimientos, que porqué paraban peleándose, etc. Algo le decía que éste era el momento de la verdad, y que lo que iba a escuchar no iba a ser muy agradable.

"Esta es una historia que empezó hace más de mil años" dijo Gatomon, tomando un leve suspiro, sintiendo la mirada de su hija clavada fijamente en ella, temiendo saber que más iba a salir de su boca, "Verás… tu padre y yo… vivimos juntos porque…"

* * *

**En el campo.**

"Gatomon y yo vivimos juntos porque, lo hacemos por Aya. Tratamos de darle ese ambiente familiar que hemos visto en el mundo real. Si no fuera por ella, estaríamos cada uno por su lado, en pocas palabras, Aya fue algo que no planeamos desde un principio. Un accidente" a Patamon le dolió decir eso y no podría imaginar la cara de su hija si le estuviera diciendo eso.

Tk se había quedado paralizado, _"Accidente… un accidente…esa es la excusa más patética que un ser humano puede dar. Lo mío no fue un accidente, pasó porque tenía que pasar… no fue un accidente, yo no la abandoné… yo" _En eso escucha que Patamon lo llamaba por su nombre y dejó de preocuparse por sus asuntos. No era tiempo de pensar en el pasado.

"Lo que te voy a contar ahora solo lo sabe Gatomon y algunos otros. Agumon está incluido. Esta es la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste anoche en la fogata" dijo Patamon, preparándose para su largo relato.

Tk asintió levemente, dispuesto a escuchar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Gatomon y Aya.**

La palabra 'Accidente' seguía resonando en su mente. Se sentía absorbida por un agujero negro, "_Quisiera morirme ahora"_ pensaba.

"La historia que te voy a contar es larga y contiene momentos amargos, dulces, dolorosos, abrumadores, dramáticos y demás" agregó pausando Gatomon, asegurando con la mirada que la puerta esté cerrada para no ser interrumpida, "Estate lista para saber de tus raíces y como sucedió este mini drama amoroso entre Patamon y yo. Éste es tu legado. Ésta es tu leyenda. No dejes que lo que te cuente te afecte, tú eres tú. Nosotros dos te amamos desde un principio y lo seguiremos haciendo aunque después de esto no nos quieras volver a hablar o lo que fuera a suceder. Comprendo que el decirte todo esto repentinamente cae como algo más que solo una gran sorpresa. Es un fuerte golpe a tu realidad pero ya era hora que supieras la verdad"

Aya asintió levemente, cabizbaja, dispuesta a escuchar lo que le contara su madre.

* * *

**¿Qué sucederá después? ¿Qué cosa nos contaran Patamon y Gatomon? No se pierdan la segunda parte de "La Fantástica Leyenda de Aya".  
* = Si desean escuchar la canción búsquenla en youtube por el nombre de:** _**竹取飛翔 〜 Lunatic Princess ~ Piano Arrangement**_

**Muchas gracias y porfavor no olviden mandar reviews! Me encanta leerlos y responderles a todos ustedes. **


	10. La Fantástica Leyenda de Aya, Parte 2

**¿Pueden creer que hasta yo misma me quedé en suspenso el capítulo anterior? **

**Muchas gracias a Yue, Lord Pata y Takerufang por sus comentarios ^^**

**Me gusta mucho como el Fanfic está saliendo que hasta incluso le puse Seiyuus a los personajes (estoy loca). Si tuviera paciencia y programas cools (aunque me he dado cuenta… tengo unos cuantos), podría hasta hacerle OP porque creo que encontré la canción "perfecta" jajaja. En fin…**

**Respondiendo a Yue: **

**Ajaja. ¡A mí me pasan también esas reacciones tardías! La respuesta a tu pregunta vendrá muy pronto. Pues no se qué me ha dado que actualizo muy rápido y eso no suele pasar. Gracias por decir que voy mejorando ^^.**

**Un capítulo más antes de salir de viaje éste domingo!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: La Fantástica Leyenda de Aya, Parte 2. (Patamon)**

**

* * *

**

Eran principios de verano, el sol irradiaba el verdor del campo y cada ser que habitaba en este diminuto pueblo derramaba las lágrimas que su cuerpo lloraba. En ese entonces me encontraba joven, ingenuo, me sentía en la cima del mundo. Aún no me acostumbraba a mi nuevo cuerpo y sus características físicas. Llevar ropa es incómodo y complicado. Hay que hallar las tallas, que no te estén estafando al vendértela con alguna rotura o un botón mal cosido. ¿Por qué nos tiene que dar pudor ahora? Antes no era así. Hasta nuestra forma de pensar ha sufrido un cambio mayor. Cuando era un Digimon nunca me había puesto a meditar sobre lo que es el amor. Al volverme humano ese sentimiento se abrió camino hacia mí, plantándome dudas y, aunque las cortara, se reproducían como mala hierba y crecían formando una hiedra en mi cerebro. Proseguí con mi camino, deteniéndome ocasionalmente en algunos puestos artesanales de la villa, después de todo, era la villa de los YukimiBotamon –cabe destacar que se hallan algunos Nyaromons y Salamons-. Recuerdo que solían vivir en regiones frías pero su frágil cuerpo humano infantil no resistían tan bajas temperaturas y ahora viven una región con un poco más de sol ¿Qué qué hacia aquí? Visitando a mi mejor amiga.

Varios siglos habían pasado, y los Digimons que habían nacido de su Digihuevo con forma humana tomaban nombres. En realidad, ahora todos tenían nombres. Querían formar su propia esencia, 'Todos somos diferentes y tenemos nuestra propia forma de actuar. Además sería muy difícil reconocernos al tener la misma apariencia', era lo que argumentaban. Algunos Digimons, como nosotros los elegidos, no adaptamos su política y seguimos con nuestros nombres originales.

"Disculpe señor pero, ¿Está buscando algo en particular?" la chica del puesto artesanal me miraba con ojos brillantes. Lo que deduje fue que en un momento anterior fue un Nyaromon. Su corto cabello verde claro mezclado con amarillo y algunos mechones morados se movían a ritmo de su figura, acompañados de ligeros movimientos de sus orejas de gato, "Tenemos ofertas"

Gracias a su repentina intromisión noté que había estado, efectivamente, un buen rato delante del puesto mirando una muñeca hecha de trapo, "Disculpe. No, nada en particular pero esta muñeca me ha llamado la atención, ¿a cuánto me la puede dejar?". Abrió su boca para decirme el precio hasta que alguien de la trastienda la llamó.

"¡Yuko, adentro! No deberías de estar vigilando la tienda" un Salamon humanoide tomo su lugar. Cabello hasta los hombros color crema acompañaban el azul de sus ojos, "¿La muñeca verdad?"

Asentí, "Correcto" Me la dio a un precio moderado y la adquirí sin duda alguna, "Perdone pero ¿sabrá en dónde queda el hogar de la superiora?"

Mi pregunta le llamó la atención y su miraba reflejaba sospecha pero, por cómo me han contado, las Salamons son muy suspicaces, "Si… cómo no. Lo puedo guiar hasta ahí si lo desea"

"Muchas gracias" agradecí con un tono de pura caballerosidad, formando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras me agachaba haciéndole reverencia, "¿Sería tan amable de decirme su nombre señorita?"

Observé cómo se volvía a poner roja pero desvió su cara haciéndose la molesta, "_Con que del tipo Tsundere" _pensé, _"No va a ser tan difícil" _ En eso, la chica me respondió, "Sakurako"

"Qué hermoso nombre para tan bella dama" las palabras fluían de mi boca sin notarlo, "Va perfecto con usted, su cabello tiene casi el mismo tono que un árbol de cerezo"

"Ya déjese de galanterías que si no me rehúso a llevarlo" se había vuelto a poner roja, "¡Yuko, ahora si puedes vigilar la tienda!"

La pequeña salió y me dirigió una gran sonrisa mientras decía, "Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto"

Le devolví el gesto y Sakurako salió por la puerta trasera de su negocio, "Apresúrese que ya va a ser hora del almuerzo"

Con un una risa despreocupada me acerqué a ella y emprendimos nuestro camino, Sakurako avergonzada a mi lado pero haciéndose la difícil. Soy un galán de primera, era lo que pensaba en aquél entonces.

Habremos estado en silencio por un buen rato hasta que decidí empezar una conversación, "Su casa es muy lejana, ¿no lo cree?"

"Si…" replicó desaminada pero sin perder esa cara de seriedad. _"Hmm… esta está más difícil que las otras Tsunderes que he conocido",_ pensé tratando de formar un plan en mi cabeza. "_Ahora que lo pienso, su apariencia no está nada mal, no es pecho plano como otra que conozco", _en ese momento volteé a mis espaldas, esperando ver a alguien pero no había nadie. Miré a todas partes como un loco recién sacado del manicomio sin saber dónde se encuentra.

"¿Qué le sucede?" me pregunta Sakurako poniendo una cara de disgusto y repulsión.

"No nada…" respondo suspirando.

"Si así lo dice", y siguió caminando.

Normalmente cuando pensaba cosas acerca de una chica, o las decía en voz alta, **ella **siempre aparecía ardiendo en llamas de furia. No entendía que era lo que la hacía perder la paciencia. El pasar de los años me ha enseñado, a palazos, el significado de su amargura ante aquellos sucesos. No entiendo cómo demonios me volví un mujeriego.

Aparentemente la conversación había muerto y me dediqué jugar con la muñeca. Vale resaltar que estaba muy bien hecha a pesar de los escasos recursos que se encuentran aquí. Desde que este brusco cambio en el Digimundo surgió cada vez se hallan menos cosas y se nos hace difícil sobrevivir. Ahora que lo recuerdo, mis condiciones de vida en ese entonces eran peor que la de ahora.

"Ya llegamos" me dijo Sakurako, sus labios moviéndose al compás de una melodía invisible, "Lo acompañaré hasta adentro. No sé qué quiere hablar con la superiora pero viendo cómo es usted prefiero quedarme" se le veía testaruda al conversarme así. Cabe la posibilidad de que haya querido decir, _"Viendo su forma de actuar prefiero quedarme a su lado para saber si es así con todas o solo conmigo",_ o algo así.

Mi mano derecha vacilaba y mi ritmo cardíaco debió de haber superado la velocidad máxima. Sentía el corazón en la garganta. Después de casi 100 años nos vamos a volver a ver gracias a la carta que me mandó. Si no hubiera sido por eso nunca hubiera sabido dónde encontrarla, después de todo nos separamos. Cada Digimon elegido fue exonerado del resto y tomó su propio camino, "_Hace tanto tiempo que no nos reunimos todos"_, pensé, viendo si así lograba sacarme los nervios de encima. Mi cuerpo empezó a llorar también debido al calor y lentamente me animé a girar la perilla de la rústica y pintoresca choza. Sus crujidos y olor a guardado hicieron que cerrara a los ojos, temeroso por ver lo que fuera a ver. Podía sentir una tenue luz caer a mi cara pero aún así no los abrí. Me encontraba detrás del marco de la puerta hasta que decidí dar un saludo a voz baja, "Con permiso… ¿hola?"

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando escuché algo brusco caer al suelo. Un "Ay" acompañó a la orquesta hogareña y sentí cómo Sakurako me empujó por la espalda entrando rápidamente a la morada, "¡Superiora! ¡Superiora!" gritaba rompiéndome los oídos, "Dios mío" La escuché exclamar.

Sin poder soportar esta gran curiosidad abrí lentamente mis azules ojos, chocando con la espalda de la ex – Salamon. Me acerqué un poco a ella y la agarré del hombro, moviéndola del camino mientras preguntaba, "¿Porqué tanto alboroto…?" mi voz se cortó cuando mi mirada se dirigió al suelo y mi cara se tornó fría e inexpresiva. Me encontraba adolorido.

El frágil cuerpo de Gatomon se encontraba extendido en el piso de caoba. Sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y su cabello blanco como la nieve esparcido y alborotado en torno suyo. Sus orejas se movían lentamente, como si estuviera ansiosa. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas con las de un individuo más, quién se encontraba encima suyo. Cabello azul claro, un celeste medio verdoso más bien… dejando las cosas más simples, era un azul acomplejado que no se podía decidir si era azul o no. Dos mechones extraños del mismo color sobresalían de su despeinado cabello. Ojos rojos llenos de picardía aligeraban su rostro, dándole un aire travieso y misterioso. Cuando era un Digimon tenía unas franjas amarillas en su rostro pero al tornarse humano éstas se volvieron una bufanda que no se la quita por nada en el mundo. Me sentía hirviendo de ira.

"Veemon…" mencioné su nombre sin notarlo y cabe destacar que no tenía energías para acercarme a él y darle una paliza.

Ambos voltearon, sorprendidos por nuestra repentina intromisión. Hoy en día pienso que si no hubiera entrado tal vez Aya no estaría hoy con nosotros. Retornando al relato, Veemon me miró con una expresión que decía, "_Te gané"_.

Gatomon, aturdida por lo sucedido, me dirigió la mirada aún extendida en el suelo y dijo con una voz extraña y graciosa, "¿Patamon? ¿Y tú qué haces acá?"

Mi expresión se tornó sombría y mi flequillo cubrió mi rostro, "Vine por el motivo que me indicaste en la carta que me mandaste pero veo que eso ya no importa más. Hasta luego"

Di media vuelta y me retiré, ignorando cualquier sonido que se interpusiera ante mí y mis pisadas. Lo último que escuché, que aunque me niegue a admitirlo siempre, fue a Gatomon decirle a Sakurako, "¿Y tu quién eres? ¿Qué haces mirando? Si no tienes nada que hacer vete"_._

Seguía concentrado mirando el césped, de regreso a la villa, cuando en eso una figura conocida pasa corriendo a mi costado. Su cabello flotando en el aire y sus pasos parecían hacerla volar, "Sakura…ko"

* * *

"Y es así como están las cosas desde que regresó" me comentaba la pequeña Yuko. Me encontraba en su humilde hogar tomando un sorbo de té de un fruto desconocido, "No ha querido abrir la puerta de su habitación desde que llegó a casa"

"Ya veo" dije mientras tomaba un largo sorbo, "Creo que es mi culpa. Le hubiera podido decir que podía llegar por mi cuenta"

"No se preocupe señor… por cierto, no sé su nombre" la cortesía ya me estaba cansando, así que opté por decirle a Yuko que me tutee. Me daba un poco de vergüenza decir mi nombre así que decidí decir una mentira inofensiva.

"Me llamo… Tarô" el nombre que salió de mi boca no era muy original que digamos pero por lo menos lo creyó, "Y… ¿Crees que podríamos dejar lo de 'usted'? Perdona pero no estoy muy acostumbrado que digamos"

La niña rió y respondió, "No se preocu-… digo, no te preocupes"

En cuestión de segundos Sakurako salió de su habitación enfadada, hágase notar que omití el estruendo que la puerta causó, y me miró con recelo, "¿Aparte de mujeriego eres pedófilo y ocultas tu nombre... Tarô? O mejor dicho, ¿Patamon?"

"_Desearía que la tierra me tragara ahora"_, es lo que pensé en aquél instante.

"Hermana Sakurako… ¿Qué es un pedófilo?" la inocencia de la niña me mataba por dentro.

La Salamon se sonrojó un poco por la pregunta y le respondió, "Cuando seas mayor te lo explicaré"

La pequeña hizo un gesto desaprobatorio con el rostro y agregó, "Me iré a vigilar la tienda", dejándonos a nosotros dos solos. La atmósfera se había puesto tensa y sentí que mi presencia no era deseada así que me levanté, "Creo que me voy yendo de una vez"

"¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde?" me decía ella y tenía razón. Salimos de aquí antes de la hora del almuerzo y ya estaba oscureciendo, "Es peligroso salir a estas horas. Últimamente muchos bandidos han atentado hacia los visitantes, quitándoles sus bienes personales"

"¿Y qué sugieres que haga?" pregunté desinteresado.

"Uhm… verás…" se le veía roja otra vez, "Puedes… puedes pasar la noche aquí"

Su oferta me parecía tentadora y quise decir que sí pero me rehusé. En aquél momento recuerdo pensar que si lo hacía podía bajar al mismo nivel en el que me encontré con Gatomon y Veemon pero por alguna razón un sentimiento de malicia estaba surgiendo en mí. Quería verla adolorida por lo que me hizo, que sienta lo mismo que yo sentí. Que estúpido era en aquél entonces como digo a cada momento.

"Disculpa" le dije mientras me levantaba, "Voy a tomar un poco de aire"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, recuerdo encontrarme echado en una cama desconocida, cubierto hasta el cuello con una sábana amarillenta, "_¿En dónde demonios me encuentro?_". Opté por dar la vuelta, ya que me encontraba en la esquina de la cama y me choqué con la cara de Sakurako. La hallé dormida, respirando lentamente. Fue ahí cuando recién mi cerebro empezó a procesar la situación en la que actualmente me encontraba, "_Esto tiene que ser una broma… tuvimos… ¿sexo anoche?" _

Si existen los Dioses del Digimundo ellos fueron piadosos conmigo y por ello me encuentro vivo el día de hoy, debieron de haberme matado al instante.

"_Creo que me levantaré lentamente y escaparé…" _fue lo que pensé. Había visto cosas similares en películas humanas junto a Tk y fue por ello que intenté algo similar. Debo de admitirlo, los resultados fueron óptimamente positivos, solo que fallé en notar un pequeño detalle… me encontraba desnudo en medio del pasadizo y la pequeña Yuko me había visto mientras me escabullía. Ella se encontraba cargando un jarrón de cerámica decorado por pequeños YukimiBotamons pintados en acrílico y aquella belleza de artesanía fue rota en mil pedazos cuando la soltó y pegó el grito más grande de su vida. Por desesperación fui hacia ella y le tapé la boca con ambas manos, susurrándole en el oído, "¿Mi ropa?". Ella señaló hacia la habitación opuesta, fui corriendo, entré, me cambié, me despedí de ella sacudiéndole un poco el pelo y me eché a correr hacia cualquier dirección.

Tras haberme alejado una distancia moderada, aligeré mis pasos. Me encontraba confundido y aturdido. No comprendía como así terminé teniendo relaciones con Sakurako pero un plan vil surgió dentro de mi cabeza, _"Le haré sentir el dolor que me causó", _era mi base. Quería venganza. Yo no solía ser así, y aún no entiendo porqué cambié tanto… ¿acaso la manera de actuar de mi Tamer afecta mis emociones también? Quién sabe.

* * *

Días después ya me encontraba con Sakurako, tratando de mantener una relación seria. Se me era imposible ya que, debido a lo mujeriego que soy, me atraían otras chicas pero hacía lo posible por aparentar algo que no deseaba. Me gusta Gatomon pero desde lo sucedido hace varias semanas mi orgullo no dejaba que la perdonara. Me había enterado que tenía novio, y aquél era Veemon. Mi ira no disminuía y me forzaba a mi mismo a que me gustara de verdad Salamon pero cada vez que intentaba algo me imaginaba a mi verdadero amor y me sentía mal, así que me retractaba dejando a Sakurako confundida.

"¿No me quieres, verdad? Te gusta otra persona" me dice un día mientras almorzábamos en un pequeño restaurante de la villa. La pregunta me agarró desprevenido y no sabía que contestar. Tras mi largo silencio agregó, "Me lo imaginaba"

"Sakurako… tu eres a quien amo, en verdad" le dije con una cara resentida. Falacia total. Mentía para satisfacerla… por lo menos verla feliz me hacía sonreír un poco. Agregé un pequeño beso en la frente y su rostro expresó alivio, "Discúlpame un momento, voy al baño"

La dejé sola en la mesa mientras me dirigía a los servicios higiénicos me pareció ver una tela amarilla sobresalir de la puerta que decía 'Caballeros'. Me parecía un poco sospechosa y familiar pero igual opté por abrir la puerta. Tras abrirla, mis ojos chocaron con los rojizos de Veemon. Ambos nos quedamos callados y reaccionamos a la misma vez con "¿Tú qué haces acá?"

"Vine a comer con Gatomon" me replica con a expresión triunfadora. Cuánto lo odio.

"Pues yo con Sakurako" traté de pararme de puntas, mostrando algo de superioridad aunque él me seguía ganando en altura.

"¿Con tu noviecita Salamon? No puedo creer que ésta dure, seguro que le estas sacando la vuelta con el Nyaromon" dijo agregando una risa burlona.

Lo que había dicho sobrepasó la raya. Puede meterse conmigo pero no con ellas dos y menos con la pequeña Yuko que no tiene nada que ver en éste asunto. Sin pensarlo dos veces le lancé un puñete al rostro.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te molesta que te digan tus verdades?" la burla proseguía mientras se agarraba la cara, "No hay porqué recurrir a la violencia"

Otro puñete le cayó y esta vez decidí responderle, "No te metas en mis asuntos como yo no me meto en los tuyos. No te atrevas a meter a Yuko en esto que no tiene nada que ver con ella. Esto es solo entre tú y yo. Qué cobarde eres Veemon, utilizando información de los demás para herirlos. Eso solo lo hace un cobarde, no mereces ser el heredero del valor y MENOS el de la amistad. Si fueras un verdadero hombre lucharías mano a mano pero al parecer eres igual de hablador como Davis"

"¿Patamon?" una voz angelical había hablado, silenciando todo a su alrededor. Gatomon se encontraba a espaldas de mí, sorprendida por la escena que acababa de encontrar. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí por un largo rato hasta que notó a Veemon en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, "Por Dios, ¡Veemon!", dice mientras corre hacia él. Se arrodilla a su lado preguntándole, "¿Te encuentras bien? Pero, ¿qué sucedió exactamente…? ¿Patamon?" cuando volteó a inquirirme sobre el tema en mano yo ya me encontraba saliendo por la entrada del restaurante junto a Sakurako, abrazándola por el cuello.

Por cómo lo noto en mi relato, aún no he llegado a hablar sobre Aya. Su evento sucede poco tiempo después de ese incidente.

* * *

**Presente.**

Tk estaba asombrado por la historia que Patamon le estaba relatando, "¿Y? ¿Qué sucede después?"

El Digimon humanoide se levanta y dice, "Necesito caminar un rato, ¿Vienes? Así te sigo contando en el camino. De tantos almuerzos que hablé me ha entrado hambre"

El joven rubio rió un poco y lo siguió carismáticamente.

* * *

¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah sí… sobre la leyenda de nuestra querida Aya. Le digo leyenda ya que hay muchas versiones alteradas de esta historia. Una es que nuestra hija llegó de un campo de coles. La segunda es que es una hija bastarda, o sea mía y de alguna otra mujer con rasgos de alguna otra Gatomon. La tercera es la de ser una creación de las hechiceras y fue abandonada debido a su difícil carácter. Todas son mentiras. Aya se ha vuelto hoy en día en una gran celebridad en cada rincón del Digimundo. Siendo la hija de un prodigioso artista como yo, debía de heredar algo por el estilo. Cuando voy de gira en algunos pueblos su voz viaja conmigo haciendo que gane una muy alta reputación. Todo en su entorno es una leyenda. Nadie sabe sus orígenes reales.

Poco tiempo después de ese bochornoso incidente en el restaurante mi relación con Sakurako se había puesto un poco inestable.

"Sólo te me acercas cuando es necesario… es como sí yo solo estuviera contigo para llenar un vacío en tu vida" me reprochaba cada noche.

"No, nada de eso es solo que…" nunca sabía que decir y si se me ocurría algo no eran las palabras precisas, dando un resultado muy negativo. Me sacaba de la habitación a patadas y terminaba durmiendo en el sofá.

Aquella noche no fue excepción y, mientras intentaba dormir en el rígido sofá, no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería mi vida si estuviera con Gatomon. Con el simple hecho de imaginarla lado a lado con Veemon me daba dolor estomacal. Necesitaba verla. Por más que me doliera, la necesitaba. Sin dudarlo más me levanté y salí del hogar, evitando despertar a las dos muchachas.

Tras una extenuante caminata, arribé a mi objetivo, el hogar de la superiora. Me acerqué a la ventana y logré observar unos bultos ostentosos agrupados en una mesa y las siluetas de Veemon y Gatomon esparciéndose por toda la casa.

"Pero… ¿qué estarán haciendo?" pregunté en voz alta.

"¿Acaso no lo sabe señor?" una jovencita de cabello tan blanco como Gatomon y unas orejas diminutas se me acercó repartiendo unos volantes, "Mañana va a ser la despedida de la superiora, se va a mudar de continente"

La ex YukimiBotamon me extiende uno de los papeles y mi perplejidad no podía ser más evidente, haciendo que la niña me joven me pregunte, "¿Se encuentra bien señor?"

"Si…si… un ligero mareo" mentí, "¿Aquí dice la hora?"

"Sip, va a ser en la mañana, a eso de las diez"

"Ya veo… buenas noches" me despido regresando por mi camino de venida hacia aquí.

"Buenas" responde mientras toma el camino opuesto con su canasta de volantes y empezó a repartirlos debajo de puertas de otros hogares.

"_Hice todo este trote para nada y lo peor es que se va a mudar… PERFECTO" _, todo estaba yendo de mal en peor para mí y decidí que esta iba a ser la última oportunidad que se me era otorgada y que debía de aprovecharla al máximo.

* * *

"Qué hermosa decoración" Yuko estaba asombrada por la lucidez de la plaza mayor, "¡Todo está de colores! También hay un montón de gente. Es la oportunidad perfecta para promocionar la tienda. Gracias Patamon por la idea de los volantes. Los veo a los dos más tarde"

La pequeña salió a repartir comerciales para la tienda, mi estrategia de marketing gracias al evento de anoche fue un éxito rotundo.

"¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora?" me pregunta enfadada Sakurako.

"Ninguno… solo pensaba sacarte de paseo" repliqué tranquilamente agregando una encantadora sonrisa, "¿A dónde quieres ir primero?"

La despedida de Gatomon se había vuelto en un evento de grandes proporciones. Todos la estimaban mucho y decidieron hacerle esto como agradecimiento.

"Al puesto de Taiyaki…" me dijo nerviosamente.

"Pues al puesto de Taiyaki se ha dicho" al hacer todo esto estaba matando tiempo para cuando Gatomon saliera y diera el adiós final.

Pasaron muchas horas, comimos el Taiyaki, jugamos en varios stands y etc, etc. Hasta que llegué a un momento crítico. Había perdido a Sakurako en la multitud. Aturdido, empecé a buscarla cuando en eso me tropiezo con un peatón encapuchado y ambos nos caemos al suelo. Me levanté y el extendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando en eso logró ver debajo de la capucha, "¿Gatomon?"

Me devolvió el gesto y la ayudé a levantarse. Seguía sin responder.

"¿Porqué andas así?" pregunté inocentemente.

"Shhs" me hizo, "Megumi"

"¿Qué?" pregunté incrédulamente.

"Qué me llames por el nombre de Megumi" me seguía diciendo Gatomon encapuchada.

"De acuerdo… Megumi…" repliqué dudoso.

Ambos anduvimos vagando por el paseo de la plaza mayor. No me atrevía a preguntar por qué iba vestida así. Para despejarme un poco opté por jugar un juego más. El objetivo de éste era tirar botellas de una mesa y solo te daban tres oportunidades.

"¿Vas a jugar?" me inquirió Gatomon.

"Si Megumi, hay un premio que deseo ganar" le respondí seriamente, concentrando toda mi energía en la pelota que iba a lanzar hacia mi objetivo. El esférico calló en la botella exacta, haciendo que todas las demás siguieran el mismo destino como si fueran un castillo de cartas.

"¡Tenemos un ganador!" exclamó el jefe del puesto, un ex Gazimon, "He aquí el premio mayor"

Me extendió un conejo de peluche que vestía un vestido rosa pastel y se lo entregué a Gatomon, "Para ti" le dije, agregando una suave sobada de capucha.

"Gr…Gracias" me responde nerviosa.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una pileta abandonada. No había nadie ahí y me parecía el lugar perfecto para preguntar por qué tanta secrecía, "A ver MEGUMI… me podrías explicar, que está sucediendo"

"Me escapé…. Huí" su voz era un murmullo que se mezclaba entre la brisa y el ruido de los árboles que rodeaban el área, "No quería… no quiero… no quería… no quiero…"

"Decide qué tiempo deseas emplear primero y de ahí habla" le resondré. Si quería decirme algo debía de emplear el tiempo verbal correcto.

"¡No quiero irme de aquí!" gritó tras minutos de silencio, "¡No quiero irme porque yo!"

En eso la veo correr hacia mí y su capucha se sale con el viento, "¡Yo te amo Patamon y ya no soporto estar tan lejos de ti! Si me fuera… mi vida ya no tendría sentido alguno" Me estaba abrazando, llorando en mi abdomen.

Por más que me duela recordarlo, duele hoy en día, y doliera decirlo en aquel entonces la rechacé de la manera más fría, "Tus sentimientos no son correspondidos Gatomon. Buenas noches", pero antes de dar la vuelta, ella se estiró hacia mi rostro, chocando sus labios contra los míos, hundiéndonos en uno de los besos más profundos que he podido tener en mi vida. Cuando ella se separó yo me había quedado con ganas de más y fue mi turno de acercarme. Empezamos a jugar con cada uno. Mis manos recorrían su cabello, su espalda, su busto. Mis labios descendían lentamente a su delicado cuello. De vez en cuando unos gemidos se le escapaban y eso hacía que mi calor interior incrementara. En eso me empujó un poco.

"Espera… aquí no" me cogió ambas manos y me jaló hacia un camino desconocido de la abandonada pileta. Corrimos emocionados, como si lo que hiciéramos estuviera prohibido. Arribamos a una diminuta casa de madera, sin poder contenerse más Gatomon volvió a besarme y terminé empujándola contra la puerta, la cual abrió con destreza de espaldas y la cerró sin que yo lo notara.

Volví a empezar desde un principio, descendiendo lentamente de sus labios hacia su blanquiñoso cuello, dejando escapar unos gemidos que subían el nivel de éxtasis que sentía. Empecé a sacarle el vestido lentamente, como si fuera un placer del cual siempre estuve exonerado. Fue de dónde provino el fruto que dio luz a Aya.

* * *

**Presente.**

Tk se encontraba rojo como un tomate y, cuando Patamon lo vio, empezó a reírse.

"Tu haz pasado por la misma experiencia y ¿aún te cohíbes ante una descripción así?" decía el Digimon, "Ay Tk tu sí que me haces reír"

"¿Sabes? ¡No tenías que dar tanto detalle!" gritó apenado el chico, "Por cierto, ¿Qué fue? Es decir… ya… Gatomon estaba huyendo porque no se quería ir pero… ¿porqué se iba?"

"No lo sé" responde un sonriente Patamon.

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"

"No le he preguntado desde ese entonces"

"Ay Patamon…"

Con eso dicho ambos jóvenes se ríen.

* * *

**Nunca había escrito, descrito, etc. Una escena así en mi vida D:**

**Me hace sentir maaaal ;_; **

**Dammits…. Ya qué, en el siguiente capítulo Gatomon contará esta historia desde su punto de vista, ¡No se lo pierdan!.**


	11. La Fantástica Leyenda de Aya, Parte 3

**Con mucho más de dos semanas de atraso llega al fin el siguiente capítulo de Hour of Darkness. No puedo creerlo, capítulo 11… ¡esto merece una celebración! El colegio me ha tenido más ocupada que antes y tengo mil trabajos para dentro de uno o dos meses. Además de exámenes de mate (que por cierto no me está yendo tan mal… *apocalipsis*) y charlas universitarias…. Y MOCKS D: Y EXAMENES BMESTRALES… dammits.**

**Respondiendo a Yue:**

**Jaj, ser impaciente es una de las peores cosas y, créeme, soy bien impaciente y llego a ser un poco insoportable por ello! Ah, una boda, que bonito, espero que la hayas pasado bien ahí! Y espero que no te hayas ahogado. Si necesitas un salvavidas avisa! Las tareas son lo peor de la Tierra.**

**Respondiendo Segundo Comentario:**

**Cuantas preguntas ajaja. Pues si las responderé. Todas las que tienes. Pero a su debido tiempo claro está! El fic ya está completo, lo único que me falta es más tiempo libre para avanzar más rápido! Jaja.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11. La Fantástica Leyenda de Aya, Parte 3 (Gatomon)

* * *

**

A ver Aya… ¿por dónde empezar? Recuerdo que eran principios de verano. ¿O finales de? No, creo que definitivamente el verano estaba emprendiendo su marcha en el mundo. El calor era insoportable, y si yo no aguantaba, los YukimiBotamons menos. Hace poco me había convertido en la superiora de la aldea. Todo fue gracias a una acción solidaria de mi parte, convirtiéndome en un buen samaritano. ¿Qué cuál fue la acción? Salvé a una pequeña que se encontraba atapada en un pozo de agua. Poniendo un poco de orden y leyes de seguridad, me agradecieron de esa forma. Al no tener un hogar en aquél tiempo opté por quedarme hasta que fueran lo suficientemente independientes para poder auto-gobernarse.

Durante ese tiempo se me ocurrió escribirle una carta a un ser en particular, me imagino que ya sabes quién. Exactamente hija, era a tu padre.

_**Quer- **__Patamon,_

_Te escribo esta carta por ningún motivo en particular._

_Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y pensaba en… no sé. Fácil podrías venir de visita, si es que claro no estás ocupado. Me he vuelto en la superiora de la aldea de los YukimiBotamons, nunca creí llegar tan lejos en mi vida. Es un halago para mí, en verdad. La historia en sí es bien graciosa._

_Hay algo muy importante de lo que quisiera hablarte. ¿Recuerdas de la última vez que nos vimos? Es sobre eso. Espero que el haberte dicho eso no te haga retractarte de venir. Comprenderé si decides no hacerlo, después de todo… ser __**pad-.-.**__ algo más en esta vida en éste momento tan crucial es difícil debido a los tiempos en los que vivimos. Ojalá vengas._

_Con amor __Saludos, _

_Gatomon._

Metí la carta en un sobre blanco y le pegué una estampilla.

* * *

La inseguridad me carcomía de pies a cabeza. ¿La leerá? ¿Vendrá? ¿Se dará cuenta de mis tachones? ¿Leerá lo que hay debajo de mis tachones? Desearía poder ahogar mis penas en el alcohol, como lo hacen la mayoría de personas. Me pregunto si es algo bueno. Dicen que te quema las neuronas… ¿dolerá cuando se queman? ¿Cómo se sentirá? Debe de ser como un fuerte dolor de cabeza… si fácil eso. Y de ahí no te puedes levantar y olvidas todo lo del día anterior.

"A eso se le llama resaca" una voz que me sonaba familiar me hizo soltar el sobre que llevaba en manos. Frenéticamente traté de agarrarlo en el aire y solté un suspiro de alivio al tenerlo de vuelta. Abrí el buzón situado en la intersección de la aldea con el Bosque Laberinto y miré a mis espaldas a ver al misterioso intruso de mis pensamientos.

"¿Ahora puedes leer mentes?" le pregunté, "Haz cambiado tanto Veemon. ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

Al frente mío se encontraba un antiguo compañero de aventuras del pasado. Su cabello azul se había aclarecido y su larga bufanda amarilla se veía gastada y vieja. Sus ojos carmesí resplandecían con el sol y me veía reflejada en ellos, causando que me ruborice ligeramente. Debo de admitirlo, Veemon se veía apuesto, y me siento abrumada por el calor interno que siento en mí. Mi cuerpo desea algo, pero mi mente lo rechaza. Es lo mejor.

"En realidad…" su mirada se dirige al horizonte, hacia el amarillo que fallece trayendo aquellas luces brillantes, y coloca sus brazos (cabe destacar que eran musculosos) detrás de su cuello, "Estabas hablando en voz alta. Aunque la idea de leer mentes no está tan mala"

Me quedé en blanco, "Cu-cu-¿cuánto escuchaste?"

"Hmm, lo suficiente para decirte que de lo que hablabas se le llama resaca"

Suspiré nuevamente y le dirigí una cálida sonrisa, "Ah ya veo. Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Acaso no puedo venir de visita?" me reprocha de una manera infantil, "Si tengo ganas de ver a Gatomon vengo. Además hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos"

"Tienes razón…" empecé a caminar hacia él, forzándome a mi misma a recordar el pasado que tanto luché por olvidar. Pasé a su lado pero no me detuve, "Si no tienes dónde pasar la noche te puedes quedar en mi casa"

Sus ojos se iluminaron y me cogió de las manos, "¡Muchísimas gracias no tenía donde dormir!"

Miré al otro lado, de reojo, "Aja…"

Me solté y proseguí con mi camino; Veemon siguiéndome como un niño pequeño (como si le hubiera dado dulces a cambio de seguirme). Al llegar nuevamente a la aldea pasamos por una pequeña tienda artesanal. Me sorprendió que siguiera atendiendo hasta tarde y me acerqué un rato a curiosear. Me llamó la atención una muñeca de trapo.

"Tenemos ofertas" una voz infantil, llena de sueño, me dice al acercarme y cogerla.

"Gracias pero solo estaba viendo. ¿Porqué atienden hasta tan tarde?" pregunté de metiche. Como decía Kari, 'la curiosidad mató al gato' así que tengo que tener mucho cuidado al indagar.

"Mi hermana está enferma y estoy vigilando la tienda. Normalmente no me deja pero voy a atender hasta la hora que sea necesaria para subir nuestras ganancias"

Le sonreí a la niña (no pude fijarme en su apariencia debido a la falta de luz. Anocheció más rápido de lo que pensé) y le dije que buena suerte en su trabajo.

"Te has vuelto muy amable" Veemon había soltado un comentario.

"Tienes razón… antes solía ser una persona, digo, Digimon muy frío" respondí, tratando de ocultar mi cambio de voz a un tono melancólico.

Un silenció incomodo se hizo cómplice de ambos. Nuestras palabras se quedaron atrapadas en nuestras bocas, desando salir pero el silencio era demasiado perfecto para romperse. Luciérnagas revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor, iluminando la pequeña colina que debíamos de subir para llegar a mi hogar.

* * *

**Presente.**

"Ma…" dice Aya, pensativa.

"¿Dime?" pregunta una curiosa Gatomon.

"Lo que escribiste en la carta es… ¿cierto?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" el terror se apoderó de su rostro.

"Que… tengo algún hermano o hermana por ahí… mencionaste algo de que mi padre era… papá"

El alivio borró aquella expresión anterior y no pudo evitar soltar una risa, "Por un minuto me asustaste. No, no tienes ningún hermano o hermana"

"Entonces me ocultas algo, tu expresión te delató"

"Tan perspicaz como siempre Aya… A ti no se te escapa nada. Todo a su debido momento, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

**Recuerdos. 4 días después de la llegada de Veemon.**

"¡Y entonchses, simpelkmektngh.. se jué… se jué… me abandonó… tiradah ají…! Me prometiou ke etriah ají.. dero nu… se hisó de diá… y pum…" hice un silencio de total suspenso, "El ojtro ladou de la cama eshtabah vació"

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos y mis mejillas ruborizadas por mi evidente estado de ebriedad. Veemon me miraba perplejo, nunca creyendo ver que YO tendría un lado de esa manera.

"Ya…" fue la única frase que salió de sus labios.

"¡Ojtrah!" grité a un camarero inexistente en mi hogar mientras levantaba mi vaso vacío de sake.

El peli-azul suspiró y me sirvió un trago más. Veemon seguía tomando pero se encontraba consciente de sus actos, el alcohol no tenía tanto efecto en el. Suertudo. En jerga se podría decir que soy 'pollo'. Es decir, un par de sorbos y ya caigo rendida ante el efecto de aquél elixir que me auto-prohibí para desahogar mis penas. De un solo sorbo me acabé lo que me acaban de servir y me limpié la boca con el codo. Golpeé la mesa por una evidente frustración y Veemon casi salta hasta el techo del susto.

"De todas formas, no puedo creer eso de él. Que te haya dejado… un minuto. ¿Tuvieron… ya sabes… eso?" la expresión de Veemon cambió nuevamente, ahora a una de odio.

"¿A quej te refiersh con esoj?" repliqué, con lágrimas y mocos en el rostro. Mi furia se había apaciguado.

Un silencio invadió mi diminuto comedor hasta que mi –nuevo mejor- amigo explotó, "¡Sexo mujer!"

Asentí como un perrito múltiples veces, "Shi"

Veemon me dio la espalda y me pareció escucharlo murmurar mientras apretaba la jarra de sake, "Maldito humanoide alado sonriente… le robaste su inocencia, se supone que ese sería yo. Hijo de…"

"¡Veemon el sake lo vas a romper!" exclamé antes de que siguiera con su diminuto monólogo.

"Perdona perdona" me replica mientras voltea, tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Peroh ajun ashi" solté un pequeño hipo, "deriah de habej considerasoh sus ajtos… dejajme embarashada ashi por ashi y desaparesej evadienduj sus rehpnsahbilidadesh" volví a estallar en llanto.

Veemon volvió a darme la espalda y prosiguió con su monólogo, "Y ahora me robas mi primer hijo también…"

"Oye…" me acerqué más a él y lo volteé, haciéndome que me mire a los ojos, "¿Yoh shi tegh gustoh nu?"

"G-G-G-Ga…" Veemon se atoraba con su propia saliva. Se veía tan inofensivo, rendido ante mí. Hipnotizado por mi vestido blanco que se caía de mis brazos, "G-G-G—"

"¡Nee! Respondeh" grité acercándome más a él, "Tu shi me valoraj… no como él Patamonj queh me abandhogihflfbkfllbkf" no pude terminar ya que me empecé a hundir en lágrimas nuevamente.

"Shh shh" me tranquiliza Veemon, levantándose, acercando mi cara a su pecho y acariciándome la cabeza, "Todo va a estar bien. Si pasa cualquier cosa yo estaré ahí para ti. Aunque no sea su padre biológico seré el mejor padre que esa criatura tendrá"

Fue ahí entonces cuando ambos escuchamos una voz familiar. Mis orejas revolotearon, literalmente, de un lado para otro, "Con permiso… ¿hola?"

"Patamon…" logré decir, recuperando mi sentido del habla, "No puede… no puede… verme así", empecé a decir sola, levantándome empujando un poco a Veemon. Mis piernas respondieron de una manera inesperada y Veemon se agachó para sostenerme. Nuestros labios se rozaron y nos sumimos en un apasionado beso. En uno de los más apasionados que no tenía desde mi último encuentro con Patamon, hace casi dos meses o más.

El individuo de cabello azul y bufanda amarilla me levantó y nos empezamos a chocar contra todo tipo de objeto en mi diminuto comedor. Nos apoyamos en la puerta de salida al recibidor y proseguimos besándonos. Estaba omitiendo todo tipo de pensamiento, el niño que llevaba en las entrañas, la visita de Patamon, la existencia de Patamon. Deseaba olvidarlo todo. Hasta que recordé algo muy importante si no queríamos que este momento terminara, "El seguro" logré decir bajo mi aliento. La puerta cedió y ambos caímos al suelo, encima de la puerta, "Ay" solté.

"¡Superiora! ¡Superiora!" una voz que me rompía mis orejas –y cabe destacar que se me era desconocida- hablaba en mi casa. "Dios mío" La escuché exclamar.

Volteé para mirar a la misteriosa intrusa y me di con la sorpresa de verme cara a cara con Patamon. Confundida, miré a Veemon, quién tenía una mirada burlona en su rostro, como si estuviera diciendo, "_Te gané"_. Nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas y nuestra respiración parecía una sola.

"¿Patamon? ¿Y tú qué haces acá?" pregunté con un tono gracioso. El efecto del sake no había desaparecido por completo y, aparentemente, mi deseo de omitir todo pensamiento sobre aquél ser había sido exitoso.

Vi como su expresión se tornó sombría y su flequillo cubría su rostro, "Vine por el motivo que me indicaste en la carta que me mandaste pero veo que eso ya no importa más. Hasta luego"

Patamon empezó a retirarse, y la intrusa misteriosa se encontraba parada, mirándonos, atónita. Asumí que había sido un Salamon por su apariencia, "¿Y tu quién eres? ¿Qué haces mirando? Si no tienes nada que hacer vete"

"Metí la pata, metí la pata… ¡Metí la patota!" Veemon me alcanzó un par de tisúes para apaciguar mi llanto, "Me olvidé por completo de la carta que mandé y ahora me debe de odiar porque me vio contigo y ahora seguro va a pensar que no lo acepto como padre de Jun y… y…"

Veemon me miró inexpresivo, "¿Jun?"

* * *

**Presente.**

"¡¿Jun?" me gritó Aya exaltada, "Me mentiste lo sabía tengo un hermano por ahí"

"No hija, no… no te he mentido. No tienes hermano. Pero si eres nuestra segunda hija"

"¿Pero a qué demonios te refieres?, dilo de una vez… maldita sea"

Gatomon ignoró el casi fuerte vocabulario de su hija por esta vez y prosiguió pero sin antes pensar, "_Con razón que le agrada Mizu. Sus expresiones son similares"

* * *

_

**Recuerdos.**

"¡Si Jun! Ya le puse nombre…" con eso dicho me soné mucho más la nariz y sangre llegó a salir, manchando el blanco papel, "Ya no se qué hacer con mi vida"

"Vayámonos… los dos, lejos" miré a Veemon mientras me volvía a sonar e intenté reírme un poco, creyendo que decía aquellas palabras para animarme un poco. Noté muy tarde que sus ojos mostraban una determinación inexplicable, "No es broma, va en serio"

"Ya me di cuenta…" repliqué dudosa, "No puedo irme así como así. ¿Qué será de los habitantes? Me da lástima dejarlas tan solas a todas"

"Gatomon…" mientras Veemon decía mi nombre, me levanté abruptamente de la silla y abrí la puerta al exterior. La noche se veía hermosa.

"Voy a salir un rato… no me sigas"

* * *

Caminé y caminé, hundiendo mis preocupaciones en una bolsa de maní que encontré por suerte en un local del pueblo. Seguí comiendo y comiendo, caminando y caminando, acelerando el paso, corriendo y corriendo, sintiendo el viento, el swoosh woosh de él chocándose contra mi larga cabellera plata. Sumisa como siempre, me detuve cuando su ímpetu no me dejaba seguir adelante y me di cara a cara con el terror personificado.

"He entrado al Bosque Laberinto…" logré decir entre mi cortada respiración, "¿Cómo saldré ahora? No puede ser… todo me está saliendo mal en la vida" Me di con la sorpresa de caer rendida de rodillas y empezar a sollozar. No comprendía cómo podía tener lágrimas aún luego de haber llorado desde la mañana, borracha, hasta la partida de Patamon y ahora. Mi lagrimal se puede inflamar. Kari… dime que hacer… por lo menos, aunque suene muy absurdo, dame una señal. Por favor.

Como si fuera parte del ritual, levanté mi cabeza y dirigí mi mirada a la redonda y clarividente luna. Me sentí desnuda ante ella, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y movimientos. Su pureza me intimidaba.

"Huir no es la mejor solución"

Abrí como dos platos ambos ojos azules que poseo y sentí como el mundo giraba hacia mi espalda. Detesto que los invasores de la privacidad siempre aparezcan detrás de uno, en el momento menos esperado o en el más necesitado. Lo odio. Recuerdo que Myotismon siempre me hacía eso, aparecer detrás de mí, mientras me encontraba meditando sobre mi vida… y ahí venía el látigo, con sus frases hirientes a mis pequeños fragmentos de esperanza en mi interior, destrozándolos, sin dejar ni uno solo. Ahora me acaba de poner a recordar parte de mi pasado que tanto deseaba olvidar, perfecto. Frustrada y enfadada, dejando de sollozar, cerré los ojos y repliqué de mala manera, "Para su información, oh misteriosa voz, no necesito de sus consejos. Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo"

"Vaya, no sabía que los Gatomons fueran tan mordaces. Es una sorpresa"

"Y créeme, éste es el principio" me levanté aún con los ojos cerrados y grité hacia la dirección de la voz algo que no creí volver a decir jamás en mi vida, "¡Golpe de Gato!" Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di con un árbol. No había nadie.

"Buen golpe, lástima que no sea efectivo"

"Lo sé… pero se siente bien gritarlo luego de tanto tiempo" repliqué, como si hubiera dejado mi enfado atrás y solo quisiera tener una amena platica con el aire. Me senté en el césped húmedo por el rocío nocturno y me pareció sentir una espalda cálida acentuarse en la mía.

"Cuando aparecieron las hechiceras los Digimons perdieron sus poderes, ¿correcto?"

"Correcto. Ahora solo podemos depender de la magia para poder combatirlas. Fuego con fuego, magia con magia. Desgraciadamente no muchas personas pueden usarla, es muy compleja de aprender y manejar"

"Yo no diría eso" en eso sentí que su cálido cuerpo dejó de apoyarse en el mío y mi mirada cedió antes que mi razón. La luz de la luna me mostraba a un ser translucido, como la seda. La luz lunar atravesaba a la joven que veía. Pelo corto, color castaño, ojos cafés casi rojizos, y un traje acomplejado, "Se me hace tarde. Fue divertido hablar con usted. Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión, pero antes de irme le voy a dejar un regalo especial"

Su figura se parecía a la de alguien muy preciado para mí. Siempre digo su nombre, pero en este momento no logré acordarme las letras necesarias para soltarlo al viento. Sentí como me hundía en una piscina hecha de plata y me dejaba caer inconsciente.

* * *

"¿Gatomon? ¿Gatomon? Oye despierta" un tono de voz masculino me agitaba fuertemente, tratando de despertarme. Al abrir mis ojos me topé con dos azules parecidos a los míos y una alborotada cabellera naranja, "Gracias al cielo que estás bien. Encontrarte tirada cerca al bosque hace que casi me dé un infarto"

Me ayudó a sentarme, y alejé sus manos de las mías cuando intentaba tocarme, "Yo puedo sola" Replicaba.

"Si así lo dices"

No merecía la amabilidad que Patamon me estaba ofreciendo, era una recompensa amarga, "¿Qué hacías por aquí a esta hora?"

"Salí a caminar, ¿tú?"

Aparentemente el destino quería que nos encontráramos, ambos salimos a caminar, solo que tomé un pequeño desvío, que fue mi extraño encuentro con aquél espíritu, "A mirar la luna"

"No te me hagas la interesante, ¿Saliste a caminar también verdad?"

"Fácil si quiero hacerme la interesante"

"Sí claro…" soltó con un aire de indiferencia, "No sabía que estabas con Veemon"

"¿Estar?"

"En una relación digo… es decir, verlos así"

"Ah…" repliqué. ¿Porqué rayos respondí así? Eso es como asentir a lo que acaba de decir. Es mentira Patamon. ¡Es mentira!

"Yo también estoy en una"

Sentí cómo un flechazo me atravesaba el cuerpo. Mis emociones se mezclaron entre sí, causando una fuerte reacción en mi interior. Me agarré un poco el estómago, "Te felicito" le dije, tratando de aguantar el dolor.

"Después de todo lo nuestro ya terminó. No me importa que haya en esa carta. Fácil lo que me querías decir ya lo presencié"

Oh no, se refiere a lo de Veemon, "¿No viste… bajo mis tachones?"

"¿Tachones? Ah… esas cosas. No"

"Ah… ya veo" nuevamente respondí resignada. Me vino otra punzada al estómago, pero era extraña. Como si quisiera ir al baño… pero a la misma vez no. Es extraño. Tengo miedo.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Me parece que te duele el estómago" dice tranquilamente mientras me estrecha la mano. Antes de que llegara hacia mí, la alejé violentamente.

"¡No necesito tu ayuda!" grité, protegiéndome, abrazándome a mí misma.

"Y yo que venía a hacer las paces"

Una repentina neblina se apoderó de la pradera y Patamon se mezcló en ella, desapareciendo y dejándome sola en el cruce a la aldea. Fué ahí cuando noté que dejó caer una muñeca de trapo que se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

* * *

"¿Me puedes decir en dónde estabas?" al entrar a casa, Veemon me recibió con una cara que mezclaba indignación con… no sé, con algo más.

"Pasaron muchas cosas, ¡ahora abre el paso necesito entrar!"

"Pero ya estas dentro"

"De la casa no tonto, necesito **ir**" sin darme cuenta empecé a correr sujetándome el estómago y abrí mi camino, empujando maletines por toda mi hogar. Por un minuto juré ver el reflejo de Patamon por la ventana, pero fácil era alucinaciones mías.

"No puede ser Gatomon, espera, ¿necesitas ayuda algo?"

"¡No gracias!" con eso dicho le cerré la puerta del baño en la cara.

Los minutos que pasé ahí dentro se me hicieron eternos. Por poco y llevaba dos meses de embarazo y mi estómago no había crecido mucho. Por lo que sé, a los humanos les toma ocho meses esta etapa, ¿acaso podría nacer prematuro? Aquí no hay incubadoras o cosas así. Tras terminar mis necesidades primordiales, pegué un grito sumado con llanto. Veemon abrió la puerta, "¿¡Qué sucede Gatomon!"

"Ju-Ju-Jun…" con las justas podía mantener la compostura.

Veemon se acercó y lo que vio nunca lo olvidará, al igual que yo.

La suma de tantas emociones en el día había causado este desenlace.

Un aborto accidental.

* * *

**Presente.**

Aya observaba a su madre secarse los ojos con sus guantes, conteniendo el llanto, "Luego de eso… verás. Sentí que no podía seguir viviendo. La opción de Veemon se veía muy tentadora. Huir, empezar desde cero… me ofrecía una nueva vida. Pero nunca podrá hacerme olvidar el efecto psicológico que eso tuvo en mí. Por eso, el mismo día de mi despedida huí, cubierta por una capa, tratando de pasar desapercibida. No quería verme. Sentía que si veía el agua o mi reflejo, vería a Jun en él, y el rostro de su asesina. Me encontré con Patamon, quien se había separado de su pareja y estuvimos un rato, yo tratando de distraerme del encuentro en el bosque, el de mi hogar, el del restaurante –que no te lo he contado ya que si no se haría muy largo y te aburriría – y, en fin, el de Jun. Lo que pasa después de eso no te lo contaré. Pero te puedo decir que en aquél momento me confesé a tu padre, y junto a nosotros, una nueva vida empezó a latir dentro mío"

"Madre… sé lo que es cargar con el peso de una muerte bajo tus hombros. Somos dos asesinas…" Aya abrazó a su madre y empezó a llorar, "Yo no quería… fue un error, por eso… odio la magia… la detesto… pero aún así… la amo… la enseño…"

Gatomon le devolvió el abrazo a su hija, "Ya era hora que supieras la verdad Aya…. La verdad sobre el melodrama que he vivido con tu padre y como a veces siento que nuestra convivencia está prohibida"

Aya se limitó a asentir, apoyada en el hombro de su madre, mientras observaba una muñeca de trapo malgastada en su mesa de noche.

* * *

**¿Medio tristón no? Quién lo diría, Aya tenía un hermano mayor. Ni hasta yo lo venía venir. Eso me pasa por crear cosas en medio de la clase de Religión (un buen lugar en donde me inspiro pero, desgraciadamente, no me va muy bien con los exámenes!). ¿A qué se referirá Aya con que "son dos asesinas"? ¿Acaso ella ha matado a alguien? El siguiente capítulo se titula: ****16 de Julio. (Esperen hasta ese día pra su "estreno")  
**

**Sería un regalo de mí para mí. Ajaja. Pero antes de que ese venga, debo de finalizar mis MOCKS y Bimestrales pero durante mis tiempos de descanso voy a crear fillers a ver si me da tiempo para no dejar el fic inactivo por un largo tiempo. **

**Nos leemos.**

**Pd: me salió más corto y hecho un completo desastre… el de Patamon está mejor relatado. **


	12. Filler 1: Cuestionando El Protagonismo

**Un corto filler! Así bien cortito. Menos de dos páginas.**

**TERMINARON MIS MOCKS!**

**P.D: pueden saltearse este episodio. No es relevante y no afecta el transcurso de la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Filler Chapter 01: ¿Acaso Me Están Robando El Protagonismo? **

**

* * *

**

"¿Hace cuantos capítulos que no aparecemos, Kioku?" pregunté, recostada en el césped mirando el azul del cielo.

"Pues yo diría como unos dos o tres" replica mi amiga, echándose a mi lado, abrazando a Lalamon.

"Y se supone que soy la principal, no perdonaré a Aya por robarme el protagonismo" me encontraba envidiosa. Se supone que ésta es mi historia.

"En realidad, aquí hay muchos protagonistas, y creo que cada uno merece su momento estelar. Yo soy un personaje secundario, aunque en un momento los secundarios van a tener que tomar algo de ese momento y brillar para ayudar al principal"

No entendí nada de lo que Kioku acaba de decir, "¿Entonces estás diciendo que en un momento vas a ser importante pero de ahí ya no?"

"La fama es dura de conseguir, suertuda tu de tenerla desde un principio"

"¡Vamos Kioku anímate! Vas a ver que tu momento estelar va a llegar" Lalamon me sorprendió en el momento que intentaba animar a su camarada.

"Gracias Lalamon" le responde sonriente mi compañera de pelo verde y clip rosa, "Y junto al mío, el tuyo"

"Si pero antes de eso el mío regresará, lo sé… tiene que" dije entre dientes.

Kioku y Lalamon me miraron de reojo y luego la una a la otra. Al parecer mi furia les estaba haciendo perder la imagen 'pulcra' que tenían de mí. Ya que, ni que me importara mucho. Resignada, me senté y eché un suspiro, "Me pregunto, ¿Qué será de nosotras ahora? Digo, que papel tendremos que desempeñar"

"Ni idea… habrá que esperar" replica ella, dudosa.

"Mira, Kioku. Pase lo que pase, tú siempre vas a estar conmigo. Así que cuando regrese mi protagonismo, tu vas a poder brillar también"

Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos. Había que mantener el optimismo.

"Aunque me pregunto… ¿cuánto tiempo más durará el arca de Aya?"

Fin.

* * *

**QUE LAME! ES ESO TODO D:?**

**Me decepciono a mí misma. Lol.**

**Bueno, mas tardecito se viene otro Filler :D  
**


	13. Filler 2: El Show de Satori y Amane

**Segundo Filler de la Noche/Tarde/Día/Madrugada/Amanecer/Eclipse/Crepúsculo/Etc.**

**

* * *

**

**Filler Chapter 02: Sobre Personajes y Opiniones Personales.**

**

* * *

**

"Sé que ya hemos introducido a tres personajes pero no es malo refrescar mentes de vez en cuando. Empecemos desde el principio, ¿les parece?"

"Ibuki-san… ¿a quién le estás hablando?" Amane aparece inéditamente de cabeza, a través del techo de un pequeño set de televisión decorado como un show de talentos.

"¡Dios mío, Amane! No me asustes de esta manera" la hechicera se encontraba estupefacta. Tose un poco y retoma rápidamente la compostura, "Como les decía, he aquí un repaso de los personajes que han aparecido. En los primeros capítulos se han hecho mini introducciones de ciertos personajes pero desafortunadamente la información era errónea o había falta de ella. Por eso Amane y yo –Satori-, hemos decidido hacer este pequeño programa informativo con decoración escandalosa"

Cuando Amane intentó manifestarse al lado de su compañera, se enredó con un gran nudo de cables que se encontraba en el suelo, ocasionando que un reflector casi le caiga en la cabeza a la chica de corto pelo negro y ojos turqueza. Lo primero que hizo fue reaccionar por la flor que lleva de decoración en su cabellera, cubriéndola con sus manos, y pegar un grito.

"Ya tranquila, Ibuki-san" dice Amane tratando de reconfortarla, "Recuerda que mucha gente está con sus ojos puestos en nosotras, ¿no querrás hacer el ridículo verdad?"

En dicho momento, la joven reaccionó, "¿Mucha… gente? Así… ¿_worldwide_?"

Fujiwara asintió, "Muchas personas de distintos países tienen su mira en nosotras dos, así que hay que hacer lo mejor posible para no decepcionarlos"

"Maldita sea la globalización…" maldice la chica bajo su aliento. Luego de aquello, voltea a mirar a su 'público' y recibirlos con el mismo tono carismático de hace unos minutos atrás, "Bueno, sin más rodeos… ¡He aquí las presentaciones!"

Amane, con su mano derecha, apretó un botón rojo colocado en un interruptor. Las luces se apagaron y una pantalla se desprendió del techo. Una luz fue hacia el objeto y reveló la imagen de una chica joven, cabello castaño largo y ojos azules. Exaltada, Satori apoya fuertemente su mano en la mesa, resonando en el set y se pega mucho más el micrófono que llevaba en mano.

"Aquí tenemos a la –actualmente- protagonista de esta historia, **Mizu Kamiya**. La primera vez que la vi pensé que si ella era actualmente la descendiente del ex – portador del valor, **Tai Kamiya**. Efectivamente, sí lo era. Se puede ver a través de su carácter. Mizu es una persona **impaciente**, **se preocupa mucho por los demás**, y **no dudaría ni un solo instante en hacer alguna locura para resolver algún problema o salvar a alguien en aprietos**. Haciendo su aparición en el capítulo **dos**, Mizu es vista como una **buena chica **a quién le gusta mucho jugar **fútbol/soccer**. También se aprecia el gran afecto que le tiene a su **tía Sora **y como desearía que ella y su padre **tuvieran una cita**" casi sin nada de aire restante en sus pulmones, Satori da un largo respiro para proseguir pero es interrumpida por Amane, quién había traído su propio micrófono inalámbrico a comparación de Ibuki, el cual era a cable.

"Con tan solo** dieciséis** años Kamiya-san ha tenido varias visitas al hospital. Una cuando era pequeña, contada a su amiga Kioku en el capítulo **5**, debido a su padre, quién no midió la fuerza de su furia al golpearla. También contada por su padre en el auto de regreso a casa, durante el capítulo **4**, Kamiya-san ha sido internada recientemente por causas desconocidas pero se asume que fue a causa del deporte. Según lo deducido, tiene una salud frágil, como su **tía Kari**, la hermana menor de su padre quién falleció hace varios años. Su madre es introducida en el **5**. Se sabe que su nombre es **Tomoe **y es de tez blanca, rubia y tiene ojos azules. La relación entre ella y Tai-san no va en muy buenos términos. Para ganar el juicio Tai-san tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su amigo, Matt Ishida-san quién se dedicó a aprender leyes en una sola noche" al finalizar, Amane toma un sorbo de agua. Ambas tenían un vaso de aquél líquido codiciado en la mesa.

Satori mira de reojo a su amiga y continua, "Si tuviera su propio anime tendría la voz de **Rina Satou**. Eso no viene al caso. Sigamos. ¿Qué opino al respecto de Mizu…? Veamos. Es pecho plano"

La expresión en la cara de Satori parecía una de victoria, hasta que Amane la hice llegar de vuelta a la realidad, "Uh, Ibuki-san… tu también lo eres"

"Demonios" con una cara que reflejaba shock puro, se miró y luego a la imagen de Mizu, y nuevamente a ella, y así hasta que se mareó, "¡Tu Amane que tienes unas que parecen esas cosas que tienen las vacas!"

"Ibuki-san… sería mejor que no me hagas molestar" a la chica de cabellera rubia no le agradaba que se compararán con el gran tamaño de su pecho. No le gustaba tener tanto, "Además que no has opinado nada con respecto a Kamiya-san"

"H-H-Hai..." Pareciera como si la hechicera de los sueños se estuviera transformando en arena y desapareciendo del set. Prefería dejar de hablar, temía meter la pata nuevamente.

"Dejando este tema privado de lado pasemos a otro personaje, **Kioku Kurumizawa**-san. De cabello verde recogido en dos onduladas coletas y acompañada de un clip rosa, es la camarada del siempre optimista y alegre Digimon, **Lalamon**. Haciendo su aparición en el capítulo **2**, Kurumizawa-san parece ser una persona **un poco torpe** y con la** cabeza llena de flores** pero eso no significa que considere a **Kamiya-san su mejor amiga** desde que tiene uso de razón. Según lo visto** le encanta burlarse de ella**, significando que **han podido tener peleas sobre ese tema a menudo**. Es una persona** enamoradiza**, ya que cuando Tai-san la halago al estar siempre pendiente de Kamiya-san su locuacidad se vio reducida a solo un 'Gracias señor Kamiya'" al terminar su corto resumen, notó que Satori había cambiado la imagen y ésta se encontraba admirando con los ojos abiertos como platos a la chica que se veía en la pantalla, "Uh… ¿Ibuki-san?"

"Oye Amane…" su rostro lucía pálido, y señala el pecho de Kioku, "Son más grandes que las tuyas ¿no?"

"….." el dulce rostro de Amane fue roto en mil pedazos, dejando al descubierto una mirada que reflejaba puro enojo. Fuego parecía desprender de sus pies, haciéndose camino por todo su cuerpo llegando hasta la última punta de su cabello, "¡Ya es suficiente Ibuki, deja tu complejo aparte y sigamos con esto!"

"Kiiih" el chillido que la hechicera de los sueños nunca dejará de retumbar en los oídos de Amane. Estaba realmente asustada.

Un letrero colgante aparece en escena y decía, _'Por favor sea pacientes. Estamos pasando por problemas técnicos_', mientras que se escuchaban golpes violentos y gritos detrás de él.

* * *

Tras haberse tranquilizado, Satori estaba aún más asustada por la carismática voz que Amane había retomado. "_Sus cambios de actitud son impredecibles", _pensó.

"Perdonen por el vergonzoso incidente, esperamos que no vuelva a suceder y tengan una mala imagen de nosotras. Volviendo a Kioku, se ve que tomó tranquilamente el hecho de estar en el Digimundo y en especial cuando decide salvarle la vida a Budmon, la etapa en entrenamiento de Lalamon. También se ve que tiene un **gran interés **hacia la **magia **e inclusive tiene la suerte de tener la **habilidad natural para usarla**. Por información entregada anteriormente, nada más se sabe de su familia más que tiene un **hermano**, si es que es relevante o no a los eventos que sucederán más adelante, nosotras no lo sabemos, solo informamos. Agregando datos irrelevantes, si tuviera su anime su voz sería por **Aki Toyosaki**" su pasiva voz había retornado y relataba de manera precisa y concisa.

"Bueno… pasemos a otro personaje…" mientras hablaba, Satori miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Amane, temiendo provocarle otro de esas crisis emocionales pero es rápidamente interrumpida por ésta.

"Bueno eso sería todo por hoy"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí ya terminó, mira ya es tarde" con eso dicho Amane mira su muñeca, "Si nos demoramos más tiempo Akuma-san se va a enfadar"

"_¡Pero ni tienes reloj! Además, creo que ahora tú me asustas más que Akuma. Hasta necesitamos tener un corte" _piensa Satori, "Uh… de acuerdo"

"Nos vemos la próxima vez, dónde hablaremos sobre más personajes"

"Bye bye" tras decir eso Satori agrega una movida de mano en símbolo de despedida.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este filler tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**


	14. Especial 01: Just be Friends

**Más que un filler, esto podría ser titulado OVA… o un simple capítulo especial, que cuenta con un ingrediente especial, Takari.**

**Éste SI hay que leerlo. ¡NO ES FILLER!**

**No digan después que no advertí.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14, Especial: Just Be Friends**

**

* * *

**

"_¿Qué será lo que me querrá decir?"_ era la oración que repetía interminablemente en mi interior, _"Hace tiempo que no me invita a salir. Estoy nerviosa. ¿Estará bien la ropa que escogí? ¿Cómo así pase de mi preocupación emocional a la preocupación de apariencia externa? Debo de haber tomado mucho jugo de manzana" _

"¿Kari? ¿Sigues mirándote frete al espejo?" el único habitante masculino permitido en mi habitación había entrado y era mi hermano, Tai, "Se te ve bien. En vez de gastar tiempo en eso porque mejor no comes algo y sales de una vez porque se está haciendo tarde". Con eso dicho se me acerca y me da un abrazo desde atrás, su brazos cayendo por mi cuello y su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza, "Con tan solo pensar que tienes diecisiete... qué rápido has crecido"

"Tai, al decir eso haces que me sonroje y no quiero llegar colorada" me ruborizo ligeramente y retiro sus manos de mi cuerpo, "Ahora sal que he notado una falla y pienso cambiarme de nuevo"

"Mujeres, mujeres. ¿Sabes que no te va a decir nada cuando te vea? Con respecto a la ropa digo" con eso dicho Tai se acerca a la puerta y se acuesta en el marco soltando un suspiro y su mirada se dirige nuevamente hacia mí, "Soy un hombre y se de esas cosas. No me doy cuenta cuando Sora tiene un corte de pelo, o se ha puesto un conjunto nuevo. Debo de admitirlo, me siento mal al no decirle nada bonito pero creo que nosotros somos despistados por naturaleza"

Mientras que Tai me daba su discurso sobre los hombres y su forma de ser, me acercaba lentamente hacia él y, cuidadosamente como si se tratase de un objeto frágil, lo saqué de mi habitación y cerré le puerta dejando atrás un fuerte estruendo. Logré escucharlo decir por atrás, "¡Después no me vengas llorando cuando no te diga nada ah! Ya te advertí"

"Si, si gracias por el consejo… supongo" dije bajo mi aliento, enfatizando la última palabra para mí misma. Debo de apurarme que ya van a ser la seis o si no lo haré esperar mucho tiempo. En eso, mientras abría mi pequeño armario me pareció escuchar a mi hermano mencionar sus últimas palabras de la tarde dirigidas hacia mí, "Malagradecida". No pude evitar reírme, sé que no iba en serio, "Sé que soy una malagradecida. Y así me quieres" repliqué infantilmente.

Gracias a Dios que había cerrado la puerta con llave, ya que Tai se apoyó en ella gritando, "¿¡Demonios, Kari porqué tienes que ser tan adorable! Mi plan de que ningún hombre se te acerque fracaso, que mal hermano mayor soy. Si ese chico bonito te trata mal una sola vez, me dices… no espera, no será necesario, antes de que me lo digas su cara de muñeca de porcelana estará destrozada. Nunca sabrá que fue lo que ocurrió"

"_¿Muñeca de porcelana? Ahora cuando lo vea lo voy a imaginar con un sombrero victoriano en su cabeza… hablando de sombreros… ¿dónde estará el que me regaló?" _trataba de encontrarle solución a la pregunta que me formulé en la mente y empecé a tirar toda mi ropa a la cama, frenéticamente buscando el bendito sombrero blanco de lana, _"Vamos… vamos… ¿dónde estás? Ven con mamá… no te voy a gritar. Bueno, tal vez un poco" _Continué con la misma rutina por, aproximadamente, tres minutos con quince segundos y contando para al final encontrar la prenda atorada entre unos cajones. Con un poco de dificultad logré sacarlo, arreglarlo, resondrarlo por entrometido, y colocarlo en mi larga cabellera color castaño claro.

Me volví a mirar al espejo y observé mi vestido amarillo con mangas rosa, mi pantaloneta negra, el sombrero blanco que me había obsequiado la navidad pasada y mi silbato color plata. "Creo que ya estoy lista" decidida, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una versión deprimida de mi hermano sentado en el sofá, mirando su celular frente un televisor encendido sin señal mostrando las típicas franjas blancas y negras, "¿Paso algo malo Tai?"

Voltea hacia mí, con ojos llorosos, "¡Kari! Sora dice que no va a poder venir"

"…. ¿Y por eso estás así?" se sentía raro hablarle así a mi hermano, "Y qué si no puede venir. Tú puedes ir"

"Es que Kari, tu no entiendes. Ese no es el punto" al empezar su mirada cambió, se levantó y empezó a explicarme algo moviendo las manos, "El punto es que ella debía de venir aquí ya que no hay nadie, ¿comprendes? Si voy a su casa están sus padres y por alguna extraña razón siempre siento la mirada de su papá en mi espalda. Me da escalofríos"

"¿Te digo algo, Tai?" me acerqué a su oreja, como si le fuera a contar un secreto, "Tu lo miras de esa misma forma cuando viene a casa"

Mi hermano se apena un poco pero rápidamente vuelve a su ser testarudo, "Bu-bu-bueno, es diferente…"

"De todas formas… ¿qué planeaban hacer?" pregunté arqueando una ceja. Prefiero hacerme la ingenua a veces.

"Uhm… unas cosas que hacen los adultos pero tu aún estas muy joven, así que anda, apúrate y ten una cita sana y divertida. ¡Adiós!" sin notarlo mi hermano de veinte años de edad me había sacado ágilmente de la casa y me encontraba en el pasillo del edificio, detrás de la puerta número 213.

* * *

**Parque de Odaiba, 5:52pm**

**

* * *

**

"_¿Estaré tarde?" _miraba el reloj situado al medio del parque repetidamente, temiendo haberme equivocado de hora, "_Fácil era a las nueve de la noche y miré mal el papel…" _

"¡Kari!" en eso escucho una voz familiar gritar mi nombre. Un rubio, muy apuesto, se me acerca y sus ojos azules me miran de arriba para abajo, "Perdona, ¿Te hice esperar mucho?"

"No, Tk. Para nada. Acabo de llegar" por su propio bien estaba mintiendo.

Lo vi echar un suspiro de alivio y agregó, "Que bien, pensé llegar temprano para no hacerte esperar pero al parecer el plan fracasó, Jaja"

Esa sonrisa, tan alegre, tan… única en su esencia. Hablando de esencias su colonia no huele mal. Al notar lo que pensé me sonrojé teniendo su cara cerca a la mía. No debes de volverte una pervertida como tu hermano, Kari.

"¿Estás bien, Kari?" al preguntarme aquello pone su mano en mi frente, "No tienes fiebre"

Sostuve su mano fuertemente y la detuve por un milisegundo en mi nariz, "Creo que es Channel…"

"¿Dijiste algo?" me pregunta inocentemente, ajeno a mis pensamientos pervertidos que se manifestaron a voz alta.

"N-Nada…" sin soltar su mano lo jalé mientras me daba la vuelta, "¿Y a dónde vamos?"

"Pues verás… Kari, hagamos lo que tú quieras el día de hoy" se le veía nervioso, como si algo lo molestara por dentro y me percaté que su mano temblaba y sudaba.

"De acuerdo…." Replique insegura, "Tk, ¿tú estás bien?"

Mi enamorado no respondió, se quedó admirando el gris suelo de concreto hasta que me miró nuevamente, "¿Y ya sabes a dónde quieres ir?", preguntó agregando una sonrisa. La mía fue evadida exitosamente, "Vamos, vamos, si no sabes puedes pensar mientras caminas"

Se suelta de mi mano y se para a mi lado, sin dejar de mirarme. Emprendimos nuestra marcha por un pequeño paseo comercial cerca al parque. Cuando se daba cuenta que notaba su mirada perdida posada en mi me evadía, _"Aquí hay algo raro" _pensé. Cabe destacar que cada vez que intentaba cogerle la mano, él la movía, evitando contacto alguno, algo contradictorio contra su acción de verificar minutos atrás si tenía fiebre o no. Decidida, lo enfrenté cara a cara.

"Tk, definitivamente hay algo mal en ti" cuando dije esas palabras, sentí como el tiempo se detenía; lo único que podía escuchar eran nuestras respiraciones entrelazándose. Lo que sucedió segundos después me atontó por completo. Tk se me acercó, haciendo que yo retroceda por nervios. Seguimos en ese plan hasta que llegamos a un callejón y ya no tenía a dónde más huir. Me sentía una reclusa en su prisión de brazos y torso, con deseos de huir pero sabía que si lo hacía, las manos que jugaban como policías en la obra irían por mí y me encadenarían a la pared, _"Acaso… ¿acaso va a pasar lo que Tai… y Sora…?" _

Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido al percatarme de los labios de Tk, se acercaban mucho más a los míos. Desvié la mirada, rehusando su acción pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Estupefacta. Así me encontraba. Quería llorar.

Su rostro llegó a su objetivo y sus besos fueron hasta mi mejilla izquierda. Temiendo lo peor, intenté levantar mi mano para bofetearlo y así detenerlo pero nuevamente mi cuerpo se rehusó. Mi organismo quería que ese 'algo más' pasara aunque eso no fuera con mi conciencia. Fue en ese momento cuando Tk se detuvo y me abrazó, "Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, aún te amo pero esto no puede seguir así"

Me quedé con los brazos colgando al lado de mis caderas, atónita por sus palabras, "¿Qué no puede seguir así?" murmuré.

"Nuestra relación. Pensé que si hacía eso podría, no sé, reconsiderarlo" se le notaba con la voz quebrada.

"_Eso es lo que quería decirme. Por eso me invitó a salir luego de varios meses. Por eso me dijo que fuéramos a donde yo quiera" _estas y otras oraciones más rondaban mi cabeza. Que tonta e ingenua fui. Debí de haberlo notado desde un principio pero me encontraba ciega por amor, "Si es para mejor… terminemos"

Al escucharme, Tk me separó de él, "¿Estás segura?"

"Si eso es lo que quieres, y si es para bien, simplemente solo seamos amigos" me dolía decir esas palabras, pero si es lo mejor.

Sentí que mi vestido se mojó un poco, Tk se encontraba llorando. Levante mi mano y le acaricié su rubia cabellera, "Al parecer… fácil no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Creo que mejor hubiera sido quedarnos solo como amigos", me decía atorándose en sus lágrimas.

"Solo amigos…" repetía yo monótonamente, como nuestra relación. La nuestra reflejaba una monotonía gris como el concreto que minutos atrás Tk miraba. Si nos veías por la calle podrías pensar, 'que linda pareja', 'están hechos el uno para el otro', 'qué adorables son', 'ese tipo de relaciones inocentes son la que los jóvenes deberían de estar teniendo hoy en día', en fin. Mi sueño de casarme con el amor de mi vida se hizo añicos. Quiero irme a casa. Pero Tai está ahí, y si Sora logró ir al final… me voy a volver una emo masoquista, es oficial.

* * *

El sonido de las llaves resonó en el interior de mi departamento número 213. La presencia de Tai no se sentía y, para tener un cambio, decidí sentarme a ver televisión. Tomo el control para prender el aparato y descubro que no hay cable. Por esa razón las rayas negras y blancas hace unas horas.

Abracé mis rodillas, intentando omitir lo sucedido y pensando porqué razón no podía llorar como lo hizo Tk, _"Probablemente… yo no lo amaba tanto como él a mi" _

Rendida, me recosté en el sofá y observe fijamente el techo, "¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora? Me arrepiento de no haberlo visualizado como una muñeca de porcelana, fácil así lograba tranquilizarme un poco"

Quién iba a saber que mi respuesta sería levantarme, literalmente ir corriendo al baño debido a unas fuertes nauseas que me vinieron. El vómito me pareció infinito, parecía una catarata. No dejaba de caer. Exhausta, me acerqué al caño me lavé la boca y la cara, "Creo que necesito ir a una posta médica y los resultados no van a ser para nada agradables para Tai y un par de rubios"

* * *

**¿Fin del especial? Comenten :D**

**RECUERDEN QUE TIENEN QUE LEER ESTE EPISODIO!**


	15. Filler 3: El Show de Satori y Amane 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios a todos, me alegra que les esté gustando el Fanfic!**

**Y ahora a responder algunos "Anonymous" reviews. **

**Yue: **

**Si me enteré del huracán, un amigo me contó hace poco sobre él. Espero que todo ande bien por ahí. Los especiales vendrán repentinamente, mientras que los "fillers" son como capítulos relleno. Uno los puede saltear y no alteran la historia principal pero a veces son divertidos (como en los animes). Si, Amane y Satori se llevan tan bien que podrían convivir en la misma casa, jaja. La respuesta a tus dos preguntas vendrá en el siguiente especial, que aún no tiene fecha.**

**Kari:**

**Sip, Kari apareció. Ese capítulo sería como algo que ocurrió en el pasado antes de su muerte. Me parecía una buena idea meterla de la nada, agregando un poco más de suspenso sobre como así puede haber odio entre Tai y Tk, y ver si ese "odio" tiene algo que ver con Kari y lo que sucederá en el siguiente especial.**

**Valeria:**

**¡Me alegra saber que te ha gustado este capítulo especial! Y no te preocupes por comentar tarde. También me pasa eso, tener muchas tareas es una pesadilla. Gracias por revisar si he creado algún filler o capítulo especial.**

**Y ahora con los reviews contestados, he aquí un Filler más antes del capítulo "esperado" que se viene el VIERNES 16.**

**¡Como ya sabrán este se lo pueden saltear! Pero eso si, hay algo muy interesante al final :D**

* * *

**Filler 03: Sobre Personajes y Opiniones Personales II**

**

* * *

**

Amane y Satori se encontraban sentadas frente a su escritorio antes de que empezara su show. Ambas en silencio, observaban el ambiente que se formaba entre ellas. La tensión se acumulaba cada vez más, hasta que la hechicera de los sueños no pudo más, "¡¿Qué les pasa! Deberían de saber que nos están atrasando el horario por completo". La repentina exclamación de Satori sorprendió a la calmada Amane, quien justo acababa de estirar su brazo para tomar un sorbo de agua, "Probablemente se perdieron en el camino", replica ésta tranquilamente, saboreando el líquido. Satori empezó a jalarse los pelos y a perder el control de su limitada y diminuta paciencia, "¡Nunca más invitaremos! ¡He dicho!". La chica que lleva el apellido de Fujiwara deja el vaso en su lugar y mira a su compañera, "Ibuki-san, ¿sabes quien toma las decisiones en el set cierto?". Un minuto de silencio invadió el lugar y para ello, Amane prosiguió su oración, "¿No lo sabes verdad?". La joven que se apellida Ibuki le devolvió la mirada, "Se que aún estás molesta por lo de la vez pasada pero no me tienes que tratar de una manera tan distante y fría", con eso dicho echa un suspiro y continua, "Y no. No tengo la más remota idea". Amane empezó a peinarse con su mano derecha, como si jugara con su rubio cabello, "Yo tampoco ~". Satori se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber que replicar ante semejante confesión. En eso, el sonido de una puerta hizo que volviera a la realidad, "Creo que nuestros invitados ya llegaron" dice Amane, dejando su pelo en paz y levantándose para recibir a las visitas, "Ya puedes encender las cámaras". Satori se levanta, prende la que se encontraba al frente de ellas, prepara dos sillas extras y empieza con la introducción sosteniendo su micrófono.

"Muy buenos días, tardes, noches, lo que sea" su voz no demostraba interés alguno, "Si pueden recordar en el último programa presentamos a **Mizu Kamiya** y a su mejor amiga **Kioku Kurumizawa**. En el programa de hoy introduciremos a **tres personajes más** y hemos invitado a dos de ellos. Denles un gran aplauso a **Patamon **y **Aya**" al terminar se aleja el micrófono de los labios y aplaude monótonamente, "Bravo"

Amane hace una dignificada entrada, como si estuviera caminando por la alfombra roja de la noche de la entrega del Óscar. Junto a ella se encontraba un sujeto de cabellera naranja chillona y ojos azules como el mar. Su pelo lucía alborotado, como si recién acabara de despertar de un largo sueño y no se hubiera tomado la molestia de tomar un cepillo y arreglarlo. Sus alas sobresalían de su vestimenta, la cual era una casaca de manga corta y una capucha. Era larga y le llegaba hasta la rodilla o muslo, no se podía distinguir bien. Las cortas mangas eran de un azul claro como el cielo y lo demás de uno más oscuro que sus ojos. La capucha era del mismo color que las mangas y usaba un pantalón lleno de bolsillos, espacioso e irradiaba completa comodidad.

Detrás de ellos caminaba una chica joven, de cabello color naranja pastel. Éste le llegaba hasta el hombro y era igual de alborotado que el del individuo de al frente. Sus ojos parecían el mismísimo reflejo del sujeto anterior. Además, cabe destacar que llevaban el mismo par de alas en su espalda. Lo que era distinto en ella era el hecho de tener orejas de gato y cola del mismo animal, decoradas en la punta por un toque de color morado. Su apariencia era normal, ni mucho ni poco de pecho, cosa que ahorraría una discusión entre Amane y Satori debido a su complejo. Llevaba una bufanda pequeña color rosa en el cuello y un collar hecho de paja que llegaba hasta su estómago. De él colgaban dos plumas rosas con una especie de manchas rojas. Su vestido era negro; casi parecía cuero por la intensidad en la que brillaba y al centro tenía unas franjas blancas en forma de "V". Llevaba unos mitones negros para complementar su vestimenta y sus zapatillas resaltaban a la vista ya que eran de multicolor.

Cuando los dos invitados tomaron asiento en las dos sillas colocadas por Satori minutos atrás, la atmósfera de incomodidad volvió a invadir el lugar. La chica de nombre Aya decidió hablar, "Aún sigo sin comprender por qué fuimos invitados a este show de segunda, ¿qué están tramando hechiceras?". Satori trató de mantener la calma tras este comentario hiriente, "Ja ja… Aya y su buen sentido del humor. No estamos tratando nada, solo hacemos esto para conocernos mejor" tras decir esto, la bruja voltea su rostro al lado opuesto mientras piensa, _"¿Show de segunda? ¿Qué demonios tiene esta mocosa en la cabeza? ¿Acaso no tiene buen gusto?"_

"Afirmando lo que dice Satori, Patamon-san y Aya-san han sido invitados con el solo propósito de conocerlos mejor a ustedes como familia, incluyendo a Gatomon-san. ¿Porqué no pudo asistir el día de hoy se podría saber?" la cortesía de Amane intimidaba a Aya, quién no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza por la vergüenza. Patamon, apenado también y tratando de contener sus impulsos mujeriegos debido a la presencia de su hija, opta por responderle, "Primero que nada quisiera saludarlas, Ibuki, Fujiwara. Como ya sabrán soy el padre de Aya, la chica que se encarga de luchar contra ustedes dos. Gracias por cuidar de mi hija todo este tiempo. Respondiendo su pregunta, hay unas dificultades técnicas en nuestro hogar por el momento y Gatomon se está encargando de resolverlas"

"Entonces si así es la cosa ya no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos" sin notarlo, Satori se había puesto un poco maleducada y subió ambos pies al escritorio mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza, recostando su espalda en el asiento. Es como si estuviera retando a Aya, y ésta sentía lo mismo y la imitó mientras replicaba, "Adelante Ibuki, empecemos". Patamon y Amane no entendían lo que sucedía y sentían cierto aire de hostilidad entre ambas muchachas. Resignados decidieron proseguir, "Bueno, Patamon-san. Hemos escuchado que usted es pianista. Y de los buenos. ¿Cómo así descubrió este talento?"

Un nuevo silencio invadió el set. Patamon adaptó una mirada de seriedad y sus expresiones reflejaban que una gran reflexión estaba surgiendo en su interior. _"Ahora que Fujiwara lo menciona, nunca se me había ocurrido como así mi padre se volvió pianista" _se preguntaba Aya. Sin notarlo, el Digimon humanoide junta ambas manos como si hubiera hallado la respuesta del millón, "Si se me está permitido les diré. Empecé a tocar en un burdel" Su sonrisa angelical y de niño no encajaba con lo que acababa de decir. Las tres chicas se quedaron atónitas, en especial Satori y Aya, "Solo bromeaba". Tras escuchar, el trío dio un largo suspiro, "Siendo honesto solo les puedo decir que desesperado por encontrar un trabajo y mantenerme económicamente llegué a un pequeño local que necesitaba de un pianista. Tenían un piano viejo, malgastado y nadie sabía tocarlo. Me senté en la butaca y mis manos empezaron a moverse solas. Soy un natural"

"¿Entonces no lo aprendió? Eso suena asombroso Patamon-san" Amane estaba siendo honesta, parecía sorprendida por el talento del Digimon y le dirige una diminuta sonrisa, "Y dígame, ¿es cierto que su hija lo acompaña cantando a alguna de sus melodías?". Al escuchar esto, la oreja de Satori creció para prestar más atención a una pregunta relacionada con su rival. "Afirmativo Fujiwara. Aya me acompaña en ocasiones especiales. Cuando lo hace mucha más gente asiste. Dicen que su voz es bonita"

"No sé si bonita pero es normal. No digo que cante mal pero tampoco es _Wow que bien canta_." Agrega Aya apenada por el cumplido. Satori estaba a punto de formular una pregunta, cuando en eso la chica gatuna se adelanta, "Y no. No pienso cantar ahora en público"

"_¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo pudo saber lo que iba a preguntar!" _la hechicera de los sueños volvió a su tic nervioso de jalarse los pelos.

"Aya-san, nos hemos enterado que tu cumpleaños se acerca, ¿cuántos cumples?" inquiere Amane, tratando de conversarle a la adolecente. Aya parece dudar si responder o no pero lo hace de todos modos, "Actualmente **tengo 1715**. **Cumpliré 1716** en unos días". Al escuchar eso, Satori saca un libro de notas y apunta, "¿Se puede saber que apuntas Ibuki?" pregunta Aya. Satori levanta el rostro y la contempla, "La información que teníamos anteriormente era errónea, corrijo los datos"

"Bueno Patamon-san, Aya-san… cuéntenos más sobre ustedes" Amane parecía la entrevistadora principal, al parecer los papeles se habían invertido el día de hoy. Patamon tenía un brillo singular en los ojos, como si deseara ser el primero en hablar, "Patamon-san, ¿tiene algo que compartir con el público?"

"Verás Amane-digo Fujiwara" dice Patamon tosiendo un poco y tomando una compostura que mostraba seriedad, "Yo **solía ser un Digimon elegido** y viajé en cierta época con mi camarada humano **Tk Takaishi** y otros compañeros. Luego de la aparición de ustedes dos, más **Akuma **y **Tenshi **en la ecuación, se puede llegar a la respuesta del porqué **ahora tengo apariencia humana**. Como les conté minutos atrás **se tocar el piano por natural y no aprendí de nadie**. Lo veo como mi pasatiempo favorito, además de que me relajo y me pagan por ello. En estos momentos convivo con **Gatomon **y nuestra hija **Aya**. No nos llevamos muy bien ya que al descubrir más a fondo el cuerpo humano por así decirlo, cuenta me di que soy tan **mujeriego **como el hermano mayor de mi Tamer. Incluso ahora trato de contenerme" al mencionar esas últimas palabras Amane se cubre con los brazos y baja la mirada, "Volviendo al tema, debo de decir que hago lo que puedo para que eso no suceda y poder vivir en paz sin causarle dolor a mi hija ni a su madre"

"Pero aún así lo sigues haciendo" agrega Aya malhumorada, "¿Terminaste?"

"Si, eso creo…" replica su padre, nervioso por decir alguna cosa más que moleste a su hija, "De todos modos, siento que lentamente me estoy volviendo en un **personaje principal** ya que me encargué de comunicarme con Tk antes que Tai regresara al mundo real en busca de su hija, Mizu, y los demás. Cabe destacar que estoy siendo una ayuda **incondicional **hacia Tk ya que últimamente está pasando por una depresión acumulada"

"Muchas gracias Patamon-san. Ahora pasemos a Aya-san" dice la hechicera de los cerezos, "Cuéntenos Aya-san, cuéntenos más sobre usted"

"¡Un minuto!" interrumpe grotescamente Satori, "Si se trata de ella YO la entrevisto"

"Vaya Aya, eres popular" Patamon había hecho un comentario suelto, sin la intención de fastidiar a su hija pero lamentablemente ésta terminó hiriéndolo en el pie, "Au, ¿qué te pasa?"

Tras habérselo pisado, Aya hace una expresión victoriosa, "Por hacerte el gracioso". Luego de aquél incidente, dejó a su padre retorciéndose de cólera y le dirigió la mirada a Satori, "¿Y bien?" Por un minuto, Satori había olvidado lo que estaban haciendo hasta que lo recordó, "Bueno, uhm… cuéntanos cosas sobre ti como uhm… puntos débiles eso"

"Si claro, como si les fuera a decir eso", hace un pequeño ruido en la garganta y empieza a hablar, "Como ya sabrán soy la hija de **Patamon **y **Gatomon** además de ser el único ser "**no Digimon**" de este mundo. Aunque suene algo presumida también soy una de las pocas que puede usar **magia** en este lugar. **Soy tan fuerte como un Digimon nivel campeón** y eso es gracias a mi madre. Por esa misma razón logré salvar a Mizu y a Kioku cuando llegaron al Digimundo de aquél salvaje Kuwagamon"

"Con razón que siempre nos derrotas con tanta facilidad" agrega asombrada Amane.

"Hmph. Sigamos; al final del relato de tu madre en el capítulo 11, ¿porqué dijiste que te considerabas una asesina?" inquiere Satori como si fuera un policía.

Aya mira a ambos lados, de reojo, "Tengo derecho de no auto incriminación"

"Demonios, antes de empezar la entrevista debí de haber dicho que todo lo que dijeras podría ser usado en tu contra"

"Ya es muy tarde mi estimada. Siguiendo la entrevista, puedo decir que me considero una persona **imprudente ** y **precipitada**. Suelo depender mucho de la **fuerza física** ya que me considero fuerte. Ah, casi me olvidaba, **odio la magia**" esto último lo enfatizo de forma alegre.

"¿La odias?" pregunta Amane, "Si ese es el caso, ¿porqué decidiste enseñarle a Kurumizawa-san?"

Aya empezó a jugar con sus dedos, los cuales se encontraban entre sus rodillas, "Pues, verán…". Se le veía dudosa, hasta que se le encendió el foco, "¡Tengo derecho de no auto incriminación!"

"¿¡Qué te ha dado con esa frase!" dice Satori exaltada perdiendo la paciencia. Patamon simplemente contemplaba el espectáculo, esperando su oportunidad de escapar y no salir lastimado.

"Es que la aprendí recientemente y suena divertida"

"¿Ara? Júrame que esa es la única razón"

"Sí"

"… Menuda estupidez"

* * *

Satori y Amane se encontraban solas en el set, mirando por última vez a las cámaras, "Como nuestros invitados especiales ya se retiraron es hora de decir adiós" dicen ambas.

"Al final, para variar, no dimos ninguna opinión personal y hablamos muy poco. Más que nada salió a la luz nuestra intensa rivalidad" explica Satori, quien se encontraba un poco molesta y tenía un gran chinchón en la cabeza, "Ademas ni tuvimos tiempo de introducir a Gatomon, ¿qué demonios fué aquella entrevista?"

"Si no hubieras dicho eso sería muy probable que siguieran aquí. Aya parecía resentida. No quiero tomar lados pero bien merecido. Merecías ese golpe" replica Amane calmadamente, como siempre.

Satori solo miró a Amane decepcionada, "Como tú no fuiste la que salió herida"

"DE TODAS FORMAS, agradecemos que hayan venido el día de hoy y al público por estar al pendiente de nuestras entrevistas" de esta forma, aparentemente, Amane intentaba callar a su compañera, "No les puedo contar que va a haber en el próximo programa porque no tenemos idea si esto continuará al aire pero antes de finalizar, según mi opinion personal, creo que a Patamon le iría la voz de **Miyu Irino** y a Aya la de **Yoko Hisaka**."

"¿Al aire? Pensé que aparecíamos de una forma literaria… no audiovisual" al terminar su oración Amane golpea violentamente a Satori en la cabeza, formándole otro chinchón, "Ara"

Mientras tanto, desde la distancia, dos figuras prominentes observaban el set. Amane y Satori habían empezado a discutir y el escenario se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Las luces se prendían y apagaban, las cámaras se desprendían, etc.

"Entonces esto era lo que hacían" decía la voz de la figura número uno.

"Hauu~" la segunda voz hizo ruidos extraños, "¿Ves? Te dije que se iban a alguna parte sin nosotras y tenían toda la diversión para ellas solas, hauu~ hauu~"

"Ya deja de hacer esas muecas, me irrita" se expresaba la primera, "Pero en verdad, éstas dos se la van a ver conmigo. Son unas ineptas. Ni se han introducido a ellas mismas. Dios mío, ¿a qué está llegando éste mundo?"

"¿A su destrucción?" inquiere la segunda.

"No, idiota. No iba en ese sentido. ¿Sabes qué? Yo me entiendo. Muchas veces pienso que lo único que me rodean son personas con la cabeza llena de flores en vez de un cerebro"

"Eso fue cruel" se queja la otra.

"Por primera vez te lo pediré amablemente, cállate por favor"

"Hauu~" fue lo último que se le escuchó decir.

* * *

**¿Será que el show de Amane y Satori llegó a su fin? ¿O uno nuevo tomará su lugar? Todo esto se sabrá en algún filler que no tiene fecha de salida ya que ya no hay más necesidad para ellos. Sin más que decir, ésta humilde autora se despide de ustedes.**

**¡No olviden comentar porfis! Ya saben que me encanta leer lo que ponen y contestarles sea por Correo o Fanfic. **

**El próximo viernes ya sale el capítulo que más he anunciado, jaja. Y como estoy inspirada he aquí un pequeño adelanto: (Aunque como siempre solo serán diálogos jojo)

* * *

**

**Preview – ****Cap. 16. 16 de Julio

* * *

**

"¡Buenos días Aya! Feliz cumpleaños"

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!"

* * *

"¿Hoy es el día de Aya?"

"Si si, mira que mal de nuestra parte enterarnos el mismo día"

"Como si fuera algo realmente malo. Llegamos hace dos días creo"

"Pero soy su alumna, ¿Qué pensará de mi ahora? No le he preparado nada especial"

* * *

"¿Han pasado ya 16 años verdad?"

"¿Desde su muerte?"

"Si…"

"El tiempo sí que pasa volando"

"Me pregunto cómo lo tomará ella, se ha juntado todo. Y lo peor es el número"

"Cumple 1316, el 16 de este mes, y hace 16 años falleció"

* * *

"¡¿Aya! ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces ahí hija!"

"Solo fui un accidente, ¿cierto? Entonces, esto contaría también como un accidente, ¿verdad?"

* * *

"Quién iba a saber que el fenómeno sería quien nos causaría problemas. Nunca me lo vi venir. Por favor no cometas alguna estupidez, Aya"

"Hay que darnos prisa o será demasiado tarde"

* * *

"Soy una asesina… y ésta asesina… se asesinará"

"¡No lo hagas!"

"Tú eres… el espíritu de la otra vez"

"No cometas mi mismo error, el suicidio no arregla nada"

* * *

**Fin del preview. Esperen al próximo viernes.**


	16. 16 de Julio

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Fūko! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! *cheers* **

**EDIT: Fue el 16 de Julio ;D Ahora tengo unos radiantes 17 años.**

**Gracias por preocuparse por mi estado de salud. Ahora me encuentro mucho pero mucho mejor!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16. 16 de Julio

* * *

**

**-Mizu-

* * *

**

Varios días habían pasado desde nuestra llegada al Digimundo y desde el primero no veía a mi padre. No me quejo de la situación en la que me encuentro, en realidad, es muy amena. La familia de Aya es divertida y única. Patamon pasa toda la jornada fuera, formando especulaciones en la mente de su conviviente y primogénita. Al final todo se arregla y la paz se asienta en el hogar y los tres más éstas dos invitadas inesperadas disfrutan de una apacible cena preparada por Gatomon. Inclusive a veces llego a olvidar que estamos en el Digimundo. Todo parece tan real, tan cotidiano. No ha sucedido ningún otro evento sobrenatural desde nuestro encuentro con las tres hechiceras, Satori Ibuki, Amane Fujiwara, Akuma, y su espíritu acompañante, Tenshi. La situación en el hogar había retornado a la normalidad y a Aya ya no se le veía deprimida como días atrás, cuando pasó horas hablando con su madre. Recuerdo que la vi salir con ojos llorosos pero al vernos a Kioku, Lalamon y a mí entrando por la puerta principal desbordando de una alegría inmedible intentó comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Debo de admitir que… admiro a Aya.

"Oye, Kamiya" la voz de la criatura extraña humanoide me sacó de mis pensamientos, "¿Porqué me miras tanto? Se me hace incómodo comer" Si Aya no lo hubiera dicho, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que la estaba observando de una manera peculiar y perturbante. Sacudí mi cabeza y miré la tostada que llevaba en la mano, "No es nada, Aya", respondí. Las tres nos encontrábamos desayunando en la redonda mesa de madera y la ausencia de sus padres me causaba cierto interés. Lalamon se había quedado dormida en la habitación que se nos había dado a nosotras y a Kioku le daba pena despertar a su compañera. El silencio reinaba en la atmosfera; raras veces se escuchaba el sonido de la comida masticada.

"Ustedes creen que…" la voz de Kioku rompió la paz pero ésta salió baja, casi imperceptible, "¿Ustedes creen que… pueda encontrar un Digivice?"

Aya se encontraba comiendo un poco de pescado, sosteniéndolo con sus hashi y la pregunta apareció antes de comerlo, haciendo que éste caiga de regreso al plato. Vi que la pregunta no fue del todo su agrado ya que tenía una cara de disgusto, "¿Porqué preguntas eso?"

Miré a mi amiga y observé como jugaba con las manos, "No sé… solo preguntaba", después de decir eso agregó una sonrisa nerviosa a ojo cerrado. Aya seguía con la misma expresión de disgusto y le respondió fríamente, "No vuelvas a hacer esa pregunta. Nunca". Aún asustada, Kioku replicó con un ruido de aprobación. No pude evitar tocar el Digivice que le pertenecía a mi tía Kari, me daban ganas de obsequiárselo pero sabía que no lo iba a aceptar, después de todo no es suyo. Es algo irónico en verdad, yo con Digivice pero sin compañero Digimon, mientras que ella tiene a Lalamon pero no un Digivice, algo completamente bizarro.

"¡Buenos días, Aya! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Gatomon hizo una fantástica entrada por la puerta, sorprendiéndonos a todas, especialmente a su hija. En su mano derecha tenía una bolsa grande y redonda color blanco. Empezó a correr hacia su hija y el objeto que llevaba en mano saltaba por doquier; Kioku y yo nos tuvimos que mover un poco para no salir lastimadas. Cuando la madre llegó a su objetivo la abrazó sin piedad, sonriendo, "¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!"

Ambas nos alejamos y rápidamente nos escabullimos a nuestra habitación prestada. Tras cerrar la puerta le dirijo una mirada de complicidad a mi mejor amiga, "¿Hoy es el día de Aya?" le pregunté en voz baja. "Si si, mira que mal de nuestra parte enterarnos el mismo día", me replica de la misma manera. Me sentía un poco mal, pudimos haberla saludado. Después de todo estuvimos con ella toda la mañana. Desafortunadamente mi remordimiento se fue tan rápido como vino al volver mi testarudo ser, "Como si fuera algo realmente malo. Llegamos hace dos días creo" La depresión atacó a mi extravagante amiga, "Pero soy su alumna, ¿Qué pensará de mi ahora? No le he preparado nada especial". Intenté levantarle el ánimo un poco, después de todo fue mi culpa decaerla, "Vamos, vas a ver que se te ocurrirá algo". Fue en eso cuando Kioku se iluminó e intentó no gritar para evitar despertar a Lalamon, "Espiemos" La observé, perpleja y confundida, "¿Qué?". "Espiemos. Veamos que le ha traído su madre y esperamos a que se nos ocurra algo" sus ojos reflejaban una ilusión pura, no quería quebrarlos, "De acuerdo, hagámoslo". Lentamente abrimos un poco la puerta.

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué es esto?" Aya estaba tan confundida como yo segundos atrás. Se encontraba sosteniendo la bolsa que su madre le había obsequiado. Gatomon sonrió y rió a sí misma para luego contestar, "¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo!". La joven de pelo naranja pastel y abrió la bolsa con cuidado, intentando no morir por su curiosidad gatuna. Por un momento sentí que me faltaba la respiración, me encontraba tan nerviosa como ella. La conexión que sentía con Aya era extraña y fantástica. Imposible de describir. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad parecida al sol matutino y una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara, mostrando sus colmillos, "¡Gracias mamá!". Tras decir eso le devolvió el abrazo, "Fue muy difícil de conseguir, ¿sabes? Pero al final lo logramos. Agradécele a tu padre también. Si no fuera por él fácil el obsequio no estaría en tus manos". Al escuchar eso pensé que Aya se enfurecería pero en su lugar otra sonrisa se formó, "Sí. Me encargaré de darle las gracias"

"¡¿Qué es el regalo!" Kioku había salido inesperadamente de la habitación. No me di cuenta de cuándo ni cómo lo hizo, simplemente sé que se encuentra en el exterior absorbida por la curiosidad. Aya y Gatomon se rieron un poco, haciendo que mi amiga de cabello verde oscuro se apene un poco. Aya sostuvo la bolsa y se le acercó, "¿Quieres ver? Échale un vistazo" Kioku se acercó más y sacó el objeto misterioso de la bolsa. Sumida en la atmósfera de misterio, decidí salir del escondite ya no tan escondite y mirar también. Lo que sacó Kioku no me lo veía venir, "Un… ¿micrófono?" solté imprudentemente. Aya sonrió nuevamente, "¡Sip! ¡Un micrófono nuevo!". Se le veía tan feliz. "¿Acaso no es perfecto? Tú que amas cantar más que nada" Kioku empezó a darle cumplidos. Cogí el micrófono y lo tuve un rato en mis manos. Para lucir la voz de su usuario. "Es un lindo micrófono, fenómeno" le dije suavemente, casi fraternal. "Gracias, mocosa" me replica de la misma manera. Era como si nuestros insultos significaran frases amables.

* * *

**Dónde Agumon y Compañía…

* * *

**

"¡Mizu! ¡Mizuuuu!" gritaba un desesperado Tai, agarrado por el brazo derecho por Matt y el izquierdo por el humanoide Gabumon, "Déjenme ir, debo de buscarla, seguro que sigue en cama con fiebre. Necesita de su padre para cuidarla. ¡Mi Mizu!" El joven Tai se volvía cada vez más desesperado que tuvo que recurrir a la violencia. Empezó a agitarse, intentando despojarse de su amigo y el Digimon. "Vamos, Tai. Respira, cálmate. Mizu debe de estar bien. Si algo hubiera pasado Patamon o Gatomon hubieran venido a avisarnos así que tranquilízate"

"Por el amor de Dios ya no soporto este berrinche de padre sobreprotector" Tk había explotado y soltó un comentario desagradable que causó que Tai dejara de luchar y que Matt y Gabumon lo soltaran. El rubio menor se levanta y se dirige al exterior sin mirar a ninguno. "¿Y a éste que bicho le picó?" pregunta Tai al aire, "De todas maneras, como si me importara". Matt y Gabumon no resisten mirarse mutuamente y decidieron sentarse en una esquina de la choza de Agumon ya que Tai se había tranquilizado. "Oye, Matt…" soltó el humanoide tímidamente. "¿Qué sucede, Gabu?" inquiere el adulto en cuerpo de adolecente. "¿Ga-Gabu?" extrañado, observaba a su Tamer con una mirada confundida. "Bueno, el 'mon' ya no tiene tanto sentido así que… Gabu no más" dice agregando una sonrisa. "Sí así lo dice Matt… Lo que quería preguntar era…" con eso dicho, Gabumon enfoca sus ojos en Tai, y éstos reflejaban un aire de nostalgia, "¿Qué sucedió entre aquellos dos?"

"A veces es mejor no preguntar tanto. La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabes?" Agumon había salido de su habitación, seguido por Palmon, quién llevaba un cepillo en mano. Aparentemente la chica perseguía al Digimon, "Agu-san, vamos no te muevas. Hay partes que aún no he cepillado". Resignado, Agumon se sienta y deja que Palmon haga lo que quiera con su piel. La chica de pelo verde claro perecía encantada y fascinada, era como si tuviera su propio salón de belleza. Gabumon no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona a pesar de su timidez, "Desde que sucedió lo de Patamon y Gatomon, esa frase se ha vuelto en tu dicho favorito". Frunciendo el ceño, Agumon respondió, "Puede ser, quién sabe… bueno Palmon ya suficiente. No soy tu peluche". La chica soltó un aire de resignación y se levantó, "Qué aburrido eres. Iré a buscar a Piyomon. Ojalá no se haya desaparecido otra vez" La chica a la que todos ahora conocen por el nombre de Paru salió por la puerta principal, pasando al lado de un decaído Tai de mirada inexpresiva que simplemente murmuraba el nombre de su hija.

Matt era ahora un simple espectador pero decidió cambiar de rol, "¿Desaparecido? Hablando de eso, no he visto a Sora" el chico de pelo rubio oscuro se plantea esa pregunta, creyendo que sería ignorado. Agumon le dirigió la mirada e intentó responderle, "Sora sigue durmiendo, al parecer despertarse temprano no es lo suyo. Respondiendo tú pregunta… desde hace mucho tiempo que Piyomon desaparece así, sin decir nada. Nadie nunca sabe a dónde va. Ni yo lo sé…" al decir eso último, Agu parecía adoptar la misma posición que su Tamer, solo que omitiendo el 'Mizu' que su camarada decía. Matt lo notó, al igual que Gabumon, e intentó distraerlo, "Agumon, ¿por casualidad tu no sabrás porqué Sora no cambió como nosotros?"

"El Digimundo juega con la mente" una nueva voz se escuchó en la salita de estar. Patamon acababa de entrar y se sentó entre ellos tres mientras daba un bostezo. Gabumon soltó un comentario sin pensar, "Y otra entrada inesperada". "Patamon… que sorpresa verte por aquí el día de hoy" le dice Agumon, casi olvidando el tema de conversación en mano. "¿Sí, no? Sorpresa sorpresa… estos días han estado llenos de sorpresas, y no Matt, no te estamos ignorando. Volviendo a lo tuyo, el Digimundo juega con la mente. Como ya sabrás, los datos están muy corrompidos provocando ciertos… incidentes. Es decir, pueden mezclarse con tus pensamientos, volviéndolos realidad. Eso depende claro de que tan grande y de cuánto desees ese pensamiento. Digámoslo así… cuando llegaron al Digimundo, mientras viajaban por la red, ¿Qué pensabas?". Matt lo miró confundido e intentó recordar, "Si mal no recuerdo, me acordé del último día que vi a Gabumon". La cara del ser alado se iluminó, "Mi teoría no es errónea entonces. Dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea esa memoria para ti, la intentas revivir en pensamientos, entonces los datos del Digimundo son alterados, adaptándote a la forma de lo que pensabas en el momento, ergo, volviste a tu forma de adolecente ya que te encontrabas recordándote a ti mismo con Gabumon y esa imagen tuya fue la que adoptaron los datos del Digimundo para formarte"

"Eso significa que… ¿no me encontraba pensando en nada al llegar a éste mundo?" una soñolienta Sora sale de un cuarto escondido, despeinada y cubierta por una manta. Gabumon, se podría decir que se lo veía venir y no comentó esta vez. "Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no. No soy tú para saber si estabas pensando algo o no, pero también puede ser que los datos para formarte no estaban dañados causando que no haya ninguna alteración" explicó Patamon. "Ah… ya veo" con eso dicho la única adulta del grupo se encerró nuevamente en la habitación para proseguir con su sueño. En voz baja, casi para sí mismo, Patamon añadió algo más, "Aunque hay algo que no me gusta para nada… en especial, es algo sobre ellas dos". Agumon, estando cerca a él llegó a escucharlo, "¿Te refieres a Sora y Piyomon? Dándote la razón, aunque me cueste admitirlo, hay algo ahí que tampoco me gusta". Matt y Gabumon acababan de perder el hilo de la conversación y necesitarían una lupa, inclusive un telescopio para volverlo a encontrar.

* * *

**De regreso dónde Mizu y compañía…

* * *

**

"Hoy es un hermoso y soleado día" suelta mi amiga mientras estira los brazos, seguida por la flotante Lalamon, "¿Porqué no salimos a pasear? Debe de haber un pueblo cercano, ¿verdad?". Gatomon y Aya se miraron e intentaron responderle, "Uhm…". Noté que había algo extraño entre ellas, no era tonta, "Nos pueden decir por qué dirección ir. Si tienen algo que hacer las dejamos. No se sientan obligadas en venir". La expresión de alivio en ambas se manifestó y también lo noté. Gatomon se agachó en forma de agradecimiento y Aya nos dijo, "Si siguen ese camino llegarán a la Aldea Girasol. Hay muchas cosas para ver, de paso que se acostumbran un poco a la geografía local. Las alcanzamos más tarde, tenemos cosas por hacer" al terminar de darnos las instrucciones le pregunta a su dulce madre, "Ma, ¿tienes las flores?" Gatomon asiente y de un bolsillo sale un ramo de azucenas, "Recién cortadas esta mañana". Veo como el fenómeno sonríe para sus adentros, "De acuerdo, vámonos". Vemos como desaparecen siguiendo una ruta distinta a la nuestra.

"¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡A la Aldea Girasol se ha dicho!" Kioku hizo una pose de aventurera, estirando un puño y Lalamon la siguió diciendo, "¡Sí, señor!". Yo solo las miré como unas raras, creyendo y agradeciendo ser la única normal del grupo. Emprendimos nuestra marcha, dejando la choza atrás y un extraño presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Lo sentía muy fuerte dentro de mí, y rezaba que no fuera cierto. Cada vez que siento algo así, resulta ser verdad y se cumple.

* * *

**En algún lugar del Digimundo…

* * *

**

Satori Ibuki, más conocida como 'Satorin', se encontraba durmiendo en un sofá de tela color verde, cubierta por una manta roja, "Ya no más, por favor". Amane Fujiwara se encontraba barriendo el frío suelo de cemento sin lijar y se rió, "Debe de estar soñando con comida" Se le acerca y empieza a sacudirla lentamente, con un toque casi maternal, "Vamos, despierta Ibuki-san, ya va a ser medio día y no va a alcanzar a desayunar. No querrás saltearte una comida e ir directo al almuerzo, ¿no es cierto?" Como por arte de magia la hechicera se levantó de un golpe, dejando en desorden su 'cama' de colores navideños, "¿¡Comida dónde!" inquiere ésta. Amane señala el pasadizo a continuación, "En la cocina, aún queda algo de fruta en el repostero". Satori sale corriendo, dejando una nube de polvo por detrás y a una Amane cubierta en suciedad, "Bueno, ahora ya sé que lugares me faltaban limpiar"

Fujiwara prosiguió con sus labores domésticas en aquella fría habitación, "Realmente, hace falta calefacción aquí. Estamos en pleno verano pero parece invierno". "¿No te cansas de hacer esto todos los días, Fujiwara?" la aparición de Akuma no pareció sorprender en nada a Amane, en realidad, parecía que lo tenía previsto, "Toda esta monotonía". La rubia dio media vuelta y observó a su ama, "Oujou-sama, buenos días". Apenada, Akuma le respondió, "Bue-buenos días…". Ahora, con un trapo en mano, Amane empezó a limpiar una especie de pomos, "En realidad no aburre, me gusta hacerlo. Además hay que recordar que hoy no es un día cualquiera para nosotras, o en realidad, para los humanos de aquí y un Digimon". Akuma asintió, "Lo había olvidado por completo. Hoy se celebra la vida y la muerte. Día de festejo en un día de duelo". Amane dejó de hacer lo que hacía y saca una pita negra de su bolsillo, se acerca a su ama y se la pone en el pecho, "Mmm… no se nota por la chaqueta". Con eso dicho se pone una a ella misma también, "Hoy es día de duelo". Akuma no pudo evitar remedarla monótonamente, "Hoy es día de duelo…".

La hechicera de los sueños aparece en escena, comiendo una rodaja de naranja, "¿Ara? ¿Porqué tan gris atmósfera?". Amane solo la miró tiernamente y Akuma de soslayo, "Siempre tan ajena a lo que ocurre alrededor…". Confundida, Satori solo las mira hasta que nota la presencia de Akuma, "Buenos días… perdone mi rudeza". "Sigo sin creer que tú… ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Pierdo tiempo valioso cada vez que hablo contigo" la chica con apariencia masculina desaparece dejando atrás un humo negro. Amane suspira y se le acerca, colocándole también una cinta en el pecho, "Es medio irónico que la lleves puesta". Satori sigue contemplándola, "¿Ara? ¿Qué es esto?". Fujiwara niega con la cabeza, "Nada importante, solo no te lo quites, ¿lo prometes?"

* * *

"Sigo sin creer que sea tan estúpida en el Digimundo" suelta Akuma en su habitación. Ésta parecía una base, llena de monitores y computadores. Tenshi se encontraba durmiendo en la única cama del lugar. Se puede llegar a la conclusión de que duermen juntas, "En el mundo real es tan seria y fría… bueno, lo mismo se podría decir de Fujiwara y de mi. Somos completos opuestos a lo que aparentamos ser en el otro lado. Pero realmente, no puedo creer que aquí nos comportemos como nuestro 'verdadero yo'. Aquí Fujiwara es toda amable y responsable, mientras que en el real es toda infantil y tonta. Ibuki aquí se comporta como idiota y enferma mental al luchar perdiendo la lucidez momentáneamente, mientras que al otro lado es… toda 'no me importas' y 'no te me acerques', con una mirada fría y penetrante. Tampoco puedo decir mucho sobre mi… yo… en el mundo real yo soy…"

Akuma se detiene en el momento preciso ya que Tenshi estaba despertando, "Hola, Akuma. Buen día. Me pareció escuchar una voz, ¿eras tú?". El espíritu se le acerca en pijama, ajena a las consecuencias de sus palabras. "¿Acaso eres idiota? Porqué me hablaría a mí sola, ni que estuviera loca como Ibuki". La chica transparente parece haberse tomado muy a pecho el insulto, "Hauu~". Ignorándola, Akuma se sienta frente a los monitores y saca un teclado. La joven prende el computador principal y empieza a teclear. Numerosas ventanas se abren y entre ellas unas parecían cámaras de seguridad. Se acerca a un micrófono que tenía cerca y menciona, "Kuramons, Tsumemons". Una de las pantallas se ilumina, mostrando a dos Digimons bebés azules de un solo ojo color rojo y detrás de ellos varias copias similares, "Vayan y hagan lo de siempre. Procuren no ser descubiertos". Los dos Digimons se van rápidamente y automáticamente más pantallas se prenden, tomando un estilo como si fueran cámaras de seguridad. "Los Kuramons y Tsumemons resultaron ser útiles. Por algo será que no fueron maldecidos con el hechizo" Tenshi se había cambiado y se sentó en una silla al lado de Akuma. Su compañera respondió, "Pero claro que son útiles. Si no fuera por ellos no sabría que sucede en el Digimundo". Con eso dicho dirige la mirada a cierta pantalla, "Al parecer hoy nos vamos a divertir un poco". Tenshi la mira confundida, "Hauu~, Akuma hoy no planees nada malo. Hoy es día de duelo". El espíritu se había dado cuenta de la ventana que su dueña observaba en el monitor. Ahí se podía observar a una joven de pelo largo castaño claro, a otra de pelo corto verde en dos colas y a un Digimon en forma de planta rosada flotante. "Día de duelo al carajo. Ese no es mi problema, es** su **problema. Para ellos es el duelo, para mí no" replicó mientras se quitaba la pita que Amane le había puesto minutos antes, "Mi misión es deshacerme de los humanos intrusos y encargarme que el hechizo siga en pie"

Tenshi sabía que a éste paso era inútil conversar con ella, _"Se está comportando igual que su hermano mayor, Kaito"_. "Tienes razón, Akuma. Hay que cumplir con lo que se nos ha encomendado pero hoy yo no colaboro" soltó el espíritu mientras se paraba. Akuma no le devolvió la mirada, "Como si aportaras algo para empezar. Ya tuve suficiente con tu entrometida del otro día, intentando salvar al Elecmon". Herida nuevamente, Tenshi dice algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, "Aldea Girasol". Akuma la mira y luego regresa la mirada al monitor, plantea unas coordenadas, "Con que Aldea Girasol… ese lugar es muy aburrido para jugar… porqué mejor no… ¿en un cementerio?". Tenshi imaginó lo que Akuma estaba planeando, después de todo, sus sentidos estaban conectados, "Akuma, por lo menos después de lo que hagan ahí, no durante. Anda a Girasol primero, diviértete un rato". La chica de apariencia masculina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, "Al parecer el ángel se está corrompiendo. Lo haré por ti, jugaré un rato en Girasol, de ahí iremos al cementerio"

* * *

**Dónde Tai y los demás…

* * *

**

Agumon se encontraba comiendo un poco de pan. A los minutos de haberlo acabado escucha a Palmon entrar a casa, seguida de Piyomon. El Digimon no sale de la cocina y se queda ahí, observando de lejos como las dos se sientan y empiezan a platicar con Matt y Gabumon ya que Tai seguía en plena crisis emocional.

"¿Y a ti cómo te dicen, Piyomon? ¿Piyo?" inquiere Matt, riéndose un poco debido a la ironía. Piyomon le responde tranquilamente, como si eso ya se lo hubieran hecho antes, "No, en realidad no. Me dicen Miyo". Extrañado, Matt vuelve a preguntar, "¿Miyo?". "Sí. Algunos Digimons bebés no podían pronunciar bien y se quedó el Miyo… ¿por cierto, han visto a Agumon?". En la cocina, Agumon tragó saliva y empezó a sudar, "_Por favor… que nadie le diga que estoy aquí" _Desafortunadamente, su descubrimiento no entraba en sus cálculos. Su cola se notaba y Palmon lo notó exclamando, "¡Ahí está, veo su cola!". Enfadado, Agumon pensó, "_Debo de recordar para más tarde prohibirle a Palmon hacer todo lo que le gusta como castigo" _

Piyomon se levanta y acude hacia él, "Oye Agu, ¿ya estás listo?". Nervioso, Agumon salió de su escondite y respondió, "Se podría decir que si…". La chica de pelo rosa lo agarró de los brazos, "¿Entonces? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tienes las flores, ¿no?". El Digimon lagartija-reptil se acerca al repostero, "Azucenas recién cortadas ésta mañana". Miyo le entrega una cálida sonrisa, "Vayamos, que no quiero llegar tarde. Cierran temprano los fines de semana"

* * *

**En la Aldea Girasol…

* * *

**

Nos encontrábamos dando vueltas y vueltas, paseando por los puestos, distrayéndonos con los girasoles, corriendo de abejas, y siendo acosadas por miles de ojos digitales. Nuestra presencia era algo novedoso y todos los Digimons humanoides nos observaban con curiosidad y cuando les devolvíamos la mirada –especialmente yo- se acobardaban, miraban a otro lado y empezaban a silbar. Kioku se encontraba emocionada por el simple hecho de ser acosada, "¡Así se debe de sentir YMH~Dream cuando salen de paseo!"

"Dudo que 'Idols' como ellas salgan a pasear de ésta forma. Sus acosadores deben de ser hombres entre 30-50 años, gordos, otakus –es decir, fans del anime y esas cosas- y sin vida" le respondí, haciendo notorio mi odio hacia aquella agrupación musical que mi amiga idolatraba.

"¡No es cierto! Y si sé que es un otaku no soy tonta" me replica resentida, "Pero en verdad, quisiera ser como ellas. Por eso me uní al club de música"

Lalamon se encontraba perdida en nuestra conversación, se le notaba en rostro, "Kioku, ¿qué es YMH~Dream? ¿Comida?"

¿Es normal que los Digimons que no conocen algo lo relacionen con comida? Deben de ser unos muertos de hambre. Nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en un pequeño banco hecho de piedra blanca, "Verás, Lalamon. YMH~Dream es un grupo de chicas que me gusta mucho ya que tocan música que es de mi agrado" le cuenta su Tamer. Lalamon la observa con ojos brillantes, "Y y y…. ¿cómo es?". Sin saber que responder, se me ocurrió un ejemplo para ayudarla, "Se podría decir que son un trío como las hechiceras, solo que son buenas y cantan como profesión". Lalamon seguía asombrada, "¿Cómo las hechiceras? ¿Cómo son Kioku? ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!". Sentí que había metido la pata al decirle que eran como la hechiceras pero 'buenas'.

"La 'M' va para el nombre de la segunda integrante, Mariko Kagiyama. Es de mediana estatura, tiene ojos verdes y cabellera negra. Su pelo está sujetado por dos colas y es ondulado" dice ésta apenada, "Es mi favorita". Una imagen entró en mi cabeza, Kioku se parece mucho a la tal Mariko, "Oye Kioku… es por eso que tu peinado es así ¿cierto? Solo que tú tienes las colas onduladas más pelo corto suelto hasta los hombros. Agradezco que no seas tan ingenua y tonta como ella". Mi mejor amiga asintió y prosiguió, "Hinako Kagayaki es la segunda. Es muy popular entre los fans por su fría personalidad y su 'no importas, aléjate de mí'. Tiene ojos ambarinos y su pelo es corto color marrón" A este paso noté que no quería proseguir, "La 'Y' va para Yukari Sendou, chica considerada la 'líder' del grupo. La odio" agregué intentando salvarla, "Es de pequeña estatura, rubia de rulos y ojos celestes, una optimista insoportable y niñata"

El silencio reinaba entre nosotras. Mi odio hacia Yukari era puro y en realidad, lo sentí desde la primera vez que la vi, sabía que la odiaría, tipo con Akuma, que la vi y supe que mi misión era derrotarla, "Bueno…" dije mientras me levantaba, "Sigamos caminando y viendo la aldea, de paso que comemos algo ya que Lalamon luce hambrienta"

"Mizu, gracias" me agradecía el Digimon, "Tengo mucha hambre, no desayuné como ustedes dos" Kioku y yo nos reímos un poco ante dicha predecible confesión.

* * *

**Aldea Girasol, Cementerio.

* * *

**

El sol iluminaba el gris cementerio, haciendo lucir las flores colocadas en cada tumba. Piyomon y Agumon caminaban lado a lado, sin mirarse, explorando el lugar como en busca de algo. Fue en ese momento cuando el Digimon soltó las flores y corrió hacia una tumba en particular, "Al parecer ya no son necesarias"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunta Piyomon mientras se le acerca y recoge las azucenas.

"Mira, alguien vino antes que nosotros", con eso dicho, el reptil digital señala la tumba en dónde se podía apreciar una docena exacta de azucenas.

"¿Han pasado ya 16 años verdad?", pregunta el ave rosa, colocándose al lado de Agumon

"¿Desde su muerte?", inquiere el otro, sin dejar de observar la lápida.

"Si…"

"El tiempo sí que pasa volando"

"Me pregunto cómo lo tomará ella, se ha juntado todo. Y lo peor es el número"

"Cumple 1716, el 16 de este mes, y hace 16 años falleció", al finalizar, Agumon dirige una mirada melancólica al cielo, "Que en paz descanses, Hiroomi"

* * *

Aya caminaba junto a Gatomon. La muchacha llevaba una azucena en mano, "Espero que Hiroomi no se moleste conmigo…"

"Debe de estar muy feliz que te acuerdes de él, siempre lo haces" le responde su madre, tratando de confortarla, "Además, él era un chico muy comprensivo. El querría que le llevaras por lo menos una flor a Jun"

"¿En dónde se encuentra la de mi hermano?" inquiere la joven, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, "Espero que le gusten las azucenas a Jun"

"Le van a encantar" prosigue Gatomon, intentando no hacerla caer en la depresión, "Mira, ahí está"

Ambos seres se detienen. Aya se agacha y se pone a rezar mientras deja la flor que llevaba, "Qué en paz descanses, Jun…. ¿Ma?". Gatomon se le acerca y le responde, "Dime hija". "Voy a quedarme aquí un rato, si quieres anda regresando donde Mizu y las demás. No me tardo"

* * *

**Aldea Girasol…

* * *

**

"Estoy realmente llena, los takoyaki fueron lo mejor" dice Lalamon mientras eructa. Kioku, reventando de tanto comer le replica, "¡No, Lalamon! Los taiyaki fueron lo mejor". Algo me decía que una discusión iba a empezar.

"¡Takoyaki!"

"¡Taiyaki!"

"¡Takoyaki!"

"¡Taiyaki!"

Sabía que no iba a aguantar su discusión así que decidí irme. Gracias a Dios que no lo notaron y me perdí en un bosque cercano, creyendo así alejarme del bullicio de la aldea y de las gritonas de la banca de piedra blanca. La espesura de la vegetación no me dejaba ver bien pero continuaba mi camino, algo me hacía continuar. Algo me impulsaba a seguir. Tontas premoniciones. Sin notarlo me tropecé con una roca y caí de cara.

"Te ves ridícula" me dijo alguien desconocido. Me parecía haber escuchado su voz antes pero no estaba segura en dónde ni cuándo. Luche contra mi voluntad para levantarme ya que mi cuerpo deseaba seguir echado en la fría tierra. Al lograr ponerme de pie me encontraba cara a cara con una chica pequeña que me resultaba, nuevamente, familiar, "¿Qué tanto me miras, Mizu Kamiya?"

"¡Tú!" grité, echándome para atrás, intentando no caer nuevamente, "Tu eres Akuma, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, el mismo demonio en persona" replica masculinamente mientras se recuesta en un tronco.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" inquirí, sosteniendo el Digivice de la tía Kari.

"Nada en particular, solo jugar un poco. Es aburrido en dónde vivo… un espíritu que solo sabe decir 'Hauu~', una maniática de la limpieza y una loca de remate"

No confiaba en ella pero decidí darle el beneficio de la duda, "¿Qué clase de juego?"

"Hmm… en verdad no lo sé… deseo matar algo de tiempo pero no mucho si no voy a llegar tarde a donde tengo que ir después" mientras decía eso se me acercaba, "Ahora que lo dices se me acaba de ocurrir uno". Antes de que pudiera correr vi como extendió su mano y mi cuerpo se paralizaba, "Creí que no podrías usar magia" logré decir con dificultad.

"En realidad no puedo. Esto es una especie de polvo" un pequeño recipiente salió de su mano, "¿Ves?" Akuma se me seguía cercando cada vez más y no podía gritar, correr, nada, "No te pongas nerviosa, sucumbe"

Posó su mano en mi rostro y me acarició el pelo, poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja. Por alguna razón me encontraba muy nerviosa, su aspecto masculino no ayudaba mucho tampoco, tenía el efecto contrario, me ponía mucho más nerviosa y roja, "Estás toda sonrojada", me dijo, "No voy a hacer nada raro. No temas" Diga lo que diga, tengo razones para temer.

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres bonita? Una piel tan blanca, casi como la nieve" su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío. Temía lo peor. No quería que mi primer beso fuera con una chica, "Le caería bien un poco de rojo". Ágilmente colocó su mano derecha en su chaqueta y sacó un objeto punzante, "No va a doler… confía en mí". La cuchilla –o algo así- se acercó a mi cuello, provocando un leve corte y que sacara un gemido de dolor, revelando un líquido escarlata, "Ya, ya shuush". Guardó el arma y sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, "Si tenías alguna fantasía en tu mente lamento decepcionarte. Lo mío no son las chicas"

* * *

"¡Mizu! ¡Mizu!" me parecía escuchar la voz de Kioku, "Por Dios, Mizu". Sentí como sus manos se posaron en mí, dándome media vuelta, "¿Te encuentras bien? Desapareciste de la nada. Nos asustaste". Luego de una larga lucha, logró sentarme, "¿Qué sucedió?"

No podía responderle. No recordaba que acababa de pasar. Recordaba haberme tropezado con una piedra pero de ahí… todo está en blanco, "No… no se…". En eso me sujete el cuello, me ardía, "Ouch…"

"¿Te duele ahí?" Kioku se me acercó y empezó a examinarme el cuello, "No tienes nada… qué extraño. Vamos, hay que regresar, se está haciendo tarde. Aya y los demás pueden ver si tienes algo en la choza"

"¿Tarde? Pero si hace poco era medio día" dije extrañada. Kioku se miró las manos, cómo si dudaran en contestarme, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Verás, Mizu… ya anocheció" cuando dijo eso lograron levantarme y las miraba incrédulamente, "Es verdad, ya es de noche. Te hemos buscado desde hace muchas horas. Habrás estado inconsciente por lo menos siete". Al intentar ir hacia ella sentí como el mundo se desvanecía y logré sostenerme de sus hombros, "Tiene que ser una broma. ¿He estado siete horas inconsciente?"

Antes de que pudiera responderme, una apresurada Lalamon entró en escena, "¡Kioku! ¡Kioku! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Grandes problemas!". Kioku dio media vuelta para que yo lograra acomodarme en su espalda, "¿Qué clase de problemas?". Lalamon se encontraba realmente preocupada e indignada, "¡No encuentran a Aya! Pero alguien dijo que le pareció verla cerca a un precipicio"

"Quién iba a saber que el fenómeno sería quien nos causaría problemas. Nunca me lo vi venir. Por favor no cometas alguna estupidez, Aya" logré murmurar con la poca fuerza que tenía.

"Hay que darnos prisa o será demasiado tarde" exclamó Lalamon.

"Pero, ¿qué hay de Mizu? Está completamente débil, peor aún, no sabes la razón" respondió sabiamente mi amiga, "Además, lo que escuchaste es un rumor. Es cierto que no la encuentran pero eso último no puede ser cierto. Hay que confiar en ella. Vamos, Mizu. Hay que ayudarte a salir de aquí"

"Ustedes acudan a revisar si el rumor es cierto o no. Yo me encargaré de ella" al parecer éste era el día de las sorpresas. Un joven de cabellera rubia, gorra blanca y ojos azules apareció casualmente, mirando los árboles. Kioku le asintió, "Bueno Mizu, te dejamos entonces. Gracias señor Takaishi"

"_Se-se-se ¡¿señor Takaishi? Pero si tendrá nuestra edad" _estaba completamente en shock. Además, ¿de dónde lo conoce? ¿Cómo así se encontraron? ¿Por qué debería de dejarme cuidar por un desconocido? Intenté hacerme la que se encontraba bien pero no creí que fuera tan ágil, "No hagas cosas tan imprudentes. Recuéstate en aquél tronco". Inmediatamente lo obedecí, fue algo extraño, ni a mi padre le hago caso a la primera pero a un extraño sí. Al parecer el presentimiento de inseguridad que tuve al salir de la choza de la familia de Aya fué cierta. Ojalá que no cometa el error de mi tía Kari, después de todo, el suicidio es la forma más cobarde de huir de las cosas.

* * *

**Aldea Girasol, Cementerio

* * *

**

"¡¿Aya! ¡¿Aya?" gritaba una preocupada Gatomon a voz alta, "El cementerio sí que da miedo de noche… ¿dónde te has metido, Aya?" Patamon se encontraba detrás de ella y coloca una mano en su hombro, como si tratara de hacerla sentir tranquila, "La encontraremos. Es mi culpa también por no haber venido con ustedes. Me quedé donde Agumon más tiempo de lo planeado". Su conviviente siguió de largo ignorando lo que había dicho su pareja, "Si tienes tiempo para disculparte lo estás desperdiciando. Procura buscar más"

Gatomon y Patamon toman distintos caminos. Perdido entre la maleza, el humano alado prosigue la búsqueda en la oscuridad, temeroso en perder el camino de regreso, "¿¡Aya!". Empezó a mover sus brazos para lograr hallar alguna salida, y al parecer sus esfuerzos dieron resultado. Había llegado a un punto despejado del cementerio. Se encontraba frente a un gran barranco y fue ahí en donde encontró a su hija de brazos extendidos, "¡¿Aya! ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces ahí hija!"

Con una mirada inexpresiva de ojos vacíos ésta replico, "Solo fui un accidente, ¿cierto? Entonces, esto contaría también como un accidente, ¿verdad?"

"_Cómo… ¿Cómo así se enteró?" _fue lo primero que pensó el chico. Segundos después reaccionó y corrió hacia ella pero la joven dio un paso más cerca al barranco.

"Un paso más…" no había necesidad de proseguir, Patamon sabía lo que diría.

"Dime, ¿por qué has decidido quitarte la vida en un cementerio? Y no me digas que es para ahorrarnos el dinero del entierro"

"Lo he estado pensando varios días… incluso de pequeña intenté suicidarme pero fracasaba. Después de todo, le quité la vida a un ser querido"

"Aya, entiende, ¡tú no mataste a Hiroomi!"

"¡Pero yo fui quién hizo el hechizo! Si no le hubiera hecho caso en ese entonces… él aún estaría conmigo"

"¡Piensa lo que quieras, no tiene sentido hablar contigo! Si tanto deseas suicidarte pues hazlo" Patamon se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho. Sin saber que más hacer dio media vuelta y volvió a la maleza.

Estando sola ahora, Aya tomo aire, preparándose para saltar, "Soy una asesina… y ésta asesina… se asesinará"

"¡No lo hagas!" algo la hizo dudar, alguien la estaba llamando.

"Tú eres… el espíritu de la otra vez" la chica le había reconocido la voz, "¿Qué quieres a tan altas horas de la noche? Estoy en algo importante". Tenshi se manifestó frente a ella, flotando a pies del barranco. Su pálida piel, ojos cafés y pelo castaño relucían con las estrellas y luz lunar.

"Para empezar, recién serán las siete. No es tan tarde. Segundo, ¿estás segura de tu decisión? No cometas mi mismo error, el suicidio no arregla nada. Al principio uno lo ve como una forma viable de escape, una vía de escape de todo sufrimiento y vacío pero al final… es una decisión egoísta e infantil. Dejas a seres queridos atrás, ellos sin comprender las razones del 'porqué lo hiciste'… hasta sus vidas cambian debido a la reacción que tienen de la repentina partida" todo esto lo decía Tenshi con cierto aire de melancolía.

Aún con la mirada vacía, replica, "Hiroomi merece estar con vida, no yo… al igual que Jun. Por eso siento que yo no debí de haber existido. Siento que soy el reemplazo de Jun, como si le hubiera quitado su familia. Y a Hiroomi le quité la vida que debería de estar viviendo ahora. No comprendo cómo sus padres pueden comportarse tan amables conmigo luego de arrancarles a su preciado hijo"

"No seas tonta" le grita el espíritu, "Deja de dar excusas, en especial la de Jun. Todo esto lo haces por Hiroomi. Deseas estar con él y piensas que el suicidio es la mejor forma de arreglarlo todo"

"¡Cómo si tu entendieras por lo que estoy pasando!" lágrimas estaban saliendo de los ojos de Aya pero la felina parecía no notarlas.

"¡No puedo entenderte más que simpatizar contigo y sentir lástima de ti. Como te lo dije antes, no cometas mi mismo error, el suicidio no arregla nada"

"Eso quiere decir que…" un poco de color retornaba a sus ojos, "Tu te has… ¿suicidado?"

"No estoy completamente segura, pero algo me dice que lo hice, por eso te estoy dando este consejo. No puedo recordarlo pero… lo hice por una razón similar a la tuya. Alguien muy cercano a mi estaba sufriendo, por poco se podría salvar y salir con vida. Alguien o algo me dijo que… si quería salvar a la persona debía de dar mi vida a cambio de la suya. ¿Muy tonta fui cierto?" Tenshi decía todo esto con un rostro perfectamente normal.

"Y esa persona… ¿se salvó?"

"Sí, lo hizo… pero dañé a muchas personas por mis razones egoístas. Eso es lo que siento dentro de mi aunque no recuerde nada" al terminar, Tenshi se le acercó y con su mano le cerró los ojos, "Descansa, haz pasado por muchas emociones el día de hoy"

"Pero yo no… tengo… sueño…" lentamente sus párpados fueron cayendo hasta que terminó rendida en el césped.

"Akuma… ¿qué le hiciste a Aya?" le dijo el espíritu a nadie en particular. En ese momento, en la copa del árbol más alto, dicha persona se manifestó, "¿Qué le hiciste a esa pobre criatura?"

"Solo jugar un poco con sus sentimientos, revivir atentos de suicidio… culpabilidad, esas cosas" responde con cierto sarcasmo, "El Digimundo se está yendo a la mierda. Es una buena señal"

"Eso es porque…" Tenshi sabía que si decía algo más, ésta pelea verbal ya la había perdido, "Por lo menos deberías de ser un poco más delicada"

"Fui delicada… con la otra"

"¿O-otra?" la expresión de Tenshi se había llenado de preocupación, "¡¿Qué hiciste en la Aldea Girasol!"

Akuma movió el dedo índice de la mano derecha como en señal de desaprobación, "No, no. No me grites Tenshi, si lo vuelves a hacer eso puede traer terribles consecuencias. Hice exactamente lo que me recomendaste, jugar"

"¿Quién fue el juguete?"

"Hmm… ¿te digo? ¿No te digo? Está bien, te digo… fue, Mizu Kamiya"

"Mizu… Kamiya…" la preocupación se había tornado en angustia, "_¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me acaba de dar esta sensación de terrible indignación y deseos de saber si aquella persona se encuentra sana y salva?"_. Al retomar la compostura llega a preguntar, "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Nada en especial… un pequeño truco no más. Esa chica nos servirá, hay que darle la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño closet de marionetas"

"No me digas que… ¡¿Usaste **eso**!"

Akuma le dirigió una sonrisa satisfactoria, "Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar órdenes de arriba y ver qué hacer. Todos éstos enredos me están dando dolor de cabeza" al terminar desapareció dejando su clásico humo negro detrás.

"Hauu~" Tenshi decidió hacerlo mismo y desapareció de la escena, dejando a Aya sola, o eso era lo que creía.

Patamon nunca se había ido, se había quedado escondido escuchando todo. Confiaba en la resolución de su hija, "Sabía que no lo harías, Aya". El chico se levanta y va hacia su hija. Le soba el pelo y la sube a su espalda. La joven seguía inconsciente, "Vamos a casa", le susurra. _"Me duele haber sido duro con ella minutos atrás pero si no hubiera sido por mi bocota y ver si aquellas palabras la alentaban hacia el suicidio, nunca me hubiera quedado para intentar salvarla si eso hubiera pasado. Gracias a ello ahora todo está encajando, creo que voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba"

* * *

_

**Aldea Girasol, bosque…

* * *

**

El chico de apellido Takaishi me llevaba en su espalda. Me encontraba muy débil cómo para resistir su amabilidad, "¿Cómo te llamas?", logré preguntarle.

"Me dicen Tk" su voz se encontraba llena de vida, "No te preocupes por introducirte a ti misma, ya sé cuál es tu nombre"

Bien, eso me ahorra tiempo y puedo proseguir con el cuestionario, "¿Cómo así conoces a Kioku? ¿Y por qué te dice señor?"

"Vivimos en el mismo bloque de departamentos. De vez en cuando pasan a dejarme algo de comer. Soy muy descuidado… y eso de señor, lo sabrás dentro de un rato. Aún no falta para llegar"

"¿Llegar a dónde?" inquirí.

"Al lugar en donde se encuentra tu padre y un par más de conocidos"

"Dónde… mi… papá…" el sueño me estaba entrando incluso luego de haber estado inconsciente por tantas horas, "Tengo… tanto… que… contarle". Más rápido de lo que creí, me deje caer en los brazos del Dios de los sueños y por primera vez experimenté lo que es viajar en una cálida espalda. Al tener mi oreja pegada en su espalda logré sentir que dijo algo. Lastimosamente me encontraba ya completamente dormida para escucharlo, "Que descanses, mi Mizu"

* * *

**Son las 3:13 am… y ya es miércoles 21. Hace tiempo que no escribía tanto, 8,000+ palabras. Cool. ¿Quieren preview? Bueno, tendrán preview. De paso que así me inspiro de una vez ya que no tengo idea de que escribir después, además de que acabo de plantar más dudas ahora.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17. La Pelea de Kioku. ¡Vamos Lalamon!

* * *

**

"A veces siento que soy una carga"

"No es cierto"

"Es decir, todos saben cuál es su propósito. A veces siento que soy una intrusa en este mundo. Tu descubriste tu propósito con tan solo verlo"

"Kioku…"

* * *

"¿No hay señales de ella?"

"Nada de nada"

"Justo ahora decides actuar como una estúpida"

* * *

"Hay algo en esa niña…"

"No me digas que te gustan las menores"

"¿Qu-qu-qué? Creo que estas malinterpretándome"

"Es que no dejas de verla desde hace un buen rato"

"… me ha parecido ver algo eso es todo"

"Sí, claro"

* * *

"¿Y Amane?"

"Ahora que lo dices no la he visto"

"¿Tampoco tu Tenshi? Esto sí que es raro"

* * *

"Ya comprendí por qué eres la hechicera de los cerezos y manipulas la noche"

"Es que es en ese momento…"

"En dónde…"

"Se aprecia más la flor de cerezo"

* * *

"¡Aunque no tenga un Digivice, Lalamon y yo somos fuertes y lo demostraremos! Por eso lucha conmigo, Amane Fujiwara"

"Vaya… esta es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. Has capturado mi interés. Veamos que es lo que tienes, Kioku Kurumizawa"

* * *

**Preview time, over! **


	17. La Pelea de Kioku ¡Vamos Lalamon!

**En mi opinión, el nombre de éste capítulo es ridículo y no creo que sea de interés general. El capítulo anterior, el 16, marcó el fin de la primera parte del "Arca de Aya" o "Historia de Aya". Sí, va a ser media larga, pero el de Mizu mucho más –después de todo es la protagonista, ¿no?- . El de Aya duró como… 7 capítulos –que no fueron seguidos- y aún faltan más pero aún no los puedo empezar ya que hay un largo camino que recorrer para llegar. **

**¿Recuerdan el primer show de Satori y Amane? Al parecer ellas tenían razón en algo sobre la familia de Kioku. Esto marcaría el principio de su "Arca".

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17. La Pelea de Kioku ¡Vamos Lalamon!

* * *

**

Kioku y Lalamon acababan de retornar a la Aldea Girasol. Las luces que decoraban el asfalto relucían vigorosamente y es en ese instante cuando la chica de pelo verde recuerda su extraño encuentro con el señor Takaishi.

Horas atrás, mientras Tamer y Digimon discutían sobre si el takoyaki o el taiyaki era mejor, un individuo de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y gorra blanca se les acerca de una manera amical, "En vez de estar discutiendo, creo que deberían de limpiarse el rostro. Una está cubierta de salsa de anguila y la otra de pasta de frejol rojo". Ambas se detuvieron y observaron al individuo que se había entrometido en su discusión. Su rostro emanaba una sonrisa sin igual, deslumbrando a las dos. Fue ahí cuando Kioku recordó un evento similar y se le acercó al hombre, intentando analizar brevemente su cara. El misterioso rubio se aleja un poco, perturbado por su sutil acercamiento, "¿Qu-qué sucede?" – inquiere el muchacho nervioso. Los ojos color esmeralda de la joven no dejaban de observar los azules del chico, hasta que el foco se le encendió.

"No es posible… simplemente no lo puedo creer. Aunque es factible… después de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta lo imposible puede pasar" se decía a sí misma mientras se alejaba, notando su repentina invasión de privacidad.

"¿Qué fue Kioku? ¿Lo conoces?" pregunta su compañera Digimon, Lalamon.

"Es algo raro… siento que lo conozco, que lo he visto… pero como si eso hubiera sido cuando esta persona era mayor. Se parece mucho a un señor que vive en mi edificio"

"Ah ya veo…" aparentemente Lalamon no entendía muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba su camarada.

El rubio parecía comprender el monólogo de Kioku y le replicó, "Me olvidé de darte las gracias por el guiso del otro día. Estaba simplemente delicioso. Me salvaron, moría de hambre. Fue como una bendición del cielo"

"¿Guiso?" se pregunta Kioku. Su rostro reflejaba que intentaba recordar algún evento que involucrara aquél platillo, "No sé de qué…"

"Vamos, te debes de haber dado cuenta. Tu cerebro no quiere procesar la información, eso es todo" al decir eso el individuo misterioso se quita el sombrero y se lo pone en la cabeza a la muchacha.

"Señor… ¿señor Takaishi?" los ojos de Kioku estaban completamente abiertos, "Pero cómo… ¿cómo es que está aquí, en el Digimundo? ¿Cómo así no luce… no luce…mayor? Es decir, usted ya es un adulto"

"Es algo complicado de explicar pero no te preocupes, todo se les va a ser explicado a su debido tiempo y creo que ya llegó el momento. Una pequeña reunión se nos aproxima pero antes hay que ir a buscar a Mizu" al decir eso se le acerca a la niña y le limpia el cachete con el puño de su vestimenta, "Listo, así se te ve mejor. Ya no hay pasta de frejol rojo."

"Uhm…" la muchacha se encontraba sonrojada y nerviosa, "_No Kioku, no te dejes hechizar por su encanto sobrenatural. Tu solo tienes ojos para el señor Kamiya" _– pensó aún en su trance de nerviosismo, "Un minuto… como sabe sobre Mizu y…"

El señor Takaishi hizo una mueca de silencio pegando su dedo índice a sus labios y guiñando el ojo, como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras le quitaba el sombrero y se lo ponía en su amarilla cabellera, "No seas tan impaciente, ya te dije que todo a su debido tiempo"

La joven de pelo verde no tuvo más remedio que asentir muchas veces que inclusive Lalamon perdió la cuenta y se mareó mientras intentaba lamerse la salsa de anguila que tenía en su cara. Las dos deciden seguir al rubio ya que él sabía a dónde se había ido Mizu y ellas deseaban encontrarla, temiendo que se hubiera perdido en la aldea. Mientras se hacían camino, a Lalamon le pareció escuchar un nombre muy familiar salir de la boca de una señora mayor que en su vida anterior había sido un Blossommon y se encontraba charlando con una joven Floramon.

"¿Has escuchado?" decía Blossommon.

"¿Escuchado qué?" preguntaba Floramon.

"Están buscando a una chica que ha desaparecido misteriosamente en el cementerio de la aldea. Dicen que se llama Aya"

"¡No me lo puedo creer! Los niños de hoy en día"

"Y no has escuchado lo más interesante de todo" Blossommon había tomado un aire de secrecía, "Un Numemon, que le diremos testigo clave número uno, dijo haberla visto cerca a un barranco, al borde. Suena como si estuviera describiendo la escena de un suicidio"

"¡Eso sí no me lo puedo creer! Pero qué raro ver un Numemon estos días. Pensé que ya todos estaban extintos" replica Floramon colocando ambas manos en la boca como gesto de sorpresa.

Kioku y el joven Tk no se percataron de la ausencia del Digimon y prosiguieron su camino, adentrándose a un bosque cercano. La chica no podía ver bien a su alrededor y fue ahí cuando se percató de la hora, "¿Ya anocheció?"

"Se podría decir que sí" responde rápidamente el rubio.

"Eso quiere decir que he discutido muchas horas y Mizu lleva desaparecida esa cantidad" el ataque de nervios le regresó a la joven.

"Para ser preciosos estuvieron discutiendo siete horas y un poco más" replica pasivamente.

"Un minuto, ¿cómo sabe que fueron siete exactas?"

"Bu-bueno… digamos que simple y llanamente lo sé. No es como si las hubiera estado observando desde una distancia segura ni nada. Se dio la casualidad que pasaba por ahí, eso es todo" al finalizar su confesión empieza a silbar una melodía desconocida para la joven.

"Si… claro" fue la única respuesta que logró sacar de sus labios Kioku.

Siguieron caminando hasta que la chica de pelo verde pegó un gran grito, haciendo que Tk se cubriera ambas orejas con las manos, haciendo una mueca de dolor, "¿Porqué gritas de esa manera?"

"Hay un cadáver ahí… ¡un cadáver yace inerte frente a mis ojos!" el escándalo proseguía.

"Para empezar los cadáveres son inertes…" se murmuró a sí mismo el joven señor Takaishi.

Decidieron acercarse un poco más, en especial la chica. Es ahí cuando descubre que era Mizu, inconsciente. Detrás de ella, un par de minutos después, llega Tk y luego de eso, la joven se encuentra caminando en aldea Girasol, recordando esta cadena de eventos.

"Sigo confundida…" se dice la joven.

"¿Confundida en qué sentido?" inquiere Lalamon.

"Cosas mías…" responde su Tamer. Un silencio incómodo se apodera del ambiente y optan por sentarse en la banca en dónde discutían siete horas atrás para esperar a Mizu y al señor Takaishi, "Oye Lalamon…"

"Dime, Kioku"

"Tú crees que… que pueda… no se… ¿tener un Digivice?" esta era la pregunta que martirizaba a Kioku desde la mañana. Aya le había prohibido hacerla pero cómo ella no se encontraba en escena decidió soltarla nuevamente, "Se que es algo tonto. Siento que tu eres mi Digimon camarada, y yo tu Tamer… pero los sentimientos no bastan. Hace falta un Digivice para demostrar que es cierto"

"¡No digas esas cosas!" Lalamon se le acerca y le lanza una bofetada en el rostro con sus pequeña mano derecha, "Tengas o no Digivice tu siempre serás mi Tamer… y amiga"

"Lalamon…" lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, "Es que no quiero que te pase nada malo. Lo he estado pensando mucho luego de nuestro primer encuentro con las hechiceras… cuando me protegiste y no pude hacer nada por ti… me sentí tan inútil. En esos momentos pensaba 'Si solo tuviera un Digivice como Mizu'… si fuera así…podría hacer que Digievoluciones y así… y así serías más fuerte y… y… no te lastimarían"

"Tienes una gran y fuerte resolución" como por arte de magia las hojas de los árboles empezaron a danzar en el aire. Una leve ventisca veranera acababa de empezar y el señor Takaishi se manifestó con una dormida Mizu en su espalda, "Estoy seguro que pronto llegará tu momento, al igual que a esta niña" – Al decir eso ladea un poco su cabeza y observa el rostro de la castaña.

Kioku comprendió que, nuevamente, el señor Takaishi había estado escuchando su conversación y continua desahogándose, "Es algo irónico en verdad…"

"¿Qué te resulta irónico?" pregunta Tk, acomodando a Mizu en su espalda moviendo ligeramente los brazos. Los ojos de Kioku reflejaban una envidia escondida y Lalamon lo notó.

"Mizu tiene un Digivice pero no un compañero Digimon. Yo tengo un compañero Digimon pero no un Digivice. Eso es lo irónico" la envida se enfocó en el aparato rosa que llevaba su compañera de escuela.

"Ya lo debes de saber pero… ese Digivice no es de la propiedad de Mizu"

"Lo sé, le pertenecía a su tía… a su tía Kari si no me equivoco" responde, aún envidiosa.

"Eso significa que Mizu no tiene Digivice"

La lógica del rubio la estaba asombrando, "Pero… pero está aferrado a ella"

"¿Y? Fácil porque es relativa de ella y lleva un poco de su sangre. Después de todo son familia"

"Puede ser…"

"De todas maneras, vas a encontrar tu Digivice. Estoy seguro"

Al no haber respuesta empieza a caminar. Kioku se levanta y Lalamon sigue con su trabajo de observadora, "¿A dónde va?"

"A un lugar al cuál tu también debes de ir. ¿No querrás pasar la noche aquí no? No creo que sepas como regresar"

La muchacha de cabello verde niega y traga saliva, temiendo la idea de pasar la noche a la intemperie, "De acuerdo, iré con usted"

* * *

**Dónde Tai y los demás…

* * *

**

Agumon y Piyomon ya habían regresado de su visita al cementerio. Matt se encontraba sentado entre Gabumon y Sora, quién se encontraba cubierta por una manta gigante color marrón a cuadros. Tai había retomado la compostura y se encontraba bebiendo un poco de té verde. Gatomon lo imitaba, viendo si así se le bajaba la presión, la cual estaba muy alta debido al ataque de nervios que sufrió al saber el paradero de Aya. Palmon se encontraba preparando la cena en la cocina. Patamon acababa de llegar hace poco y salía de una habitación, "Hay que intentar no hacer mucho ruido. Acabo de recostarla"

"¿Y bien? ¿Alguien más va a venir? Debo de cerrar la puerta o si no los mosquitos van a entrar" dice Agumon, añorando que nadie más entre a su hogar. Ya había suficiente gente y se estaba sofocando.

"Ya, tranquilo Agumon. Patamon debe de tener una buena explicación para todo esto" le dice Piyomon, tratando de bajarle el malhumor pero se podía notar que ella estaba muy temblorosa.

"Me puedo tranquilizar pero… ¿estás bien tu, Piyomon?" con eso dicho extiende su mano de reptil y la coloca encima de la humana de Piyomon. Ésta se sonroja levemente y le asiente, "Si. Sí. Estoy completamente bien, es solo que la ventisca está un poco fría, haciendo que tiemble un poco"

Patamon observó de reojo a Miyo. Iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca, "_No aún no es el momento. Debes de esperar la oportunidad ideal. Igual, todo lo que hay en mi cabeza son puras especulaciones… aunque luego de lo sucedido en el barranco todo está tomando forma"_

La atmósfera se estaba poniendo tensa. Tai deja su taza de té y se levanta. Nadie le pregunta a dónde va. Sabían que sería en vano. Sabían que no les iba a contestar. Se acerca a la cocina. Le dice algo a Palmon. Ella ríe y le señala una repisa. Tai la abre, saca un mantel y empieza a poner la mesa. Al notar aquellas acciones, Matt opta por entrar a la cocina también y ayudar un poco. Estando al lado de Paru le pregunta, "¿Y qué hay de cenar?"

"Arroz con hongos secos, no te preocupes no son venenosos. Saben muy rico" replica ella.

"Si lo preparó Paru debe de estar delicioso" le sonríe Matt, "Mimi hace eso ahora, ¿sabes? Cocinar"

Palmon soltó el cuchillo que utilizaba en ese momento para cortar las setas, "Mimi…", llegó a decir con la voz entrecortada, "¿Porqué no pudo venir Mimi?"

"Me dijo- bueno, le dijo a Tai y él me contó que le dijo que vendría cuando logre hacer tiempo. Sus clases en el colegio la tienen muy ocupada"

"Ah… ya veo"

"Que lo siente mucho"

"Sí, sí"

Matt sabía que a éste paso ya era inútil seguir platicando y opta por ayudar a Tai a poner la mesa.

* * *

Todos se encontraban sentados, con un bol de arroz bien caliente al frente. El alimento echaba humo en grandes cantidades y nadie se atrevía a dar el primer bocado. La atmosfera tensa no se había esfumado y Matt se encontraba dudoso si empezar a comer. Los hashi le temblaban en la mano derecha. Intentó distraerse un poco y empezó a reparar en la presencia de los presentes. Se dio cuenta que una silla estaba vacía. "_Al parecer Tk no ha regresado aún…" _pensó el rubio mayor.

"Voy a cerrar la puerta" Agumon rompió el silencio al decir aquellas palabras y se acercó a la entrada de su domicilio. Cerró la puerta con candado y al retirarse a la mesa la puerta sonó, "Tiene que ser una broma"

Enfadado, mientras maldecía bajo el aliento, saca el candado y abre la puerta. Un sonriente Tk se encontraba detrás, "Cuando vi que la estaban cerrando corrí lo más rápido posible pero no llegué a tiempo" – El joven se adentró, se disculpó con Agumon y le preguntó si había alguna habitación disponible. La respuesta del Digimon fue afirmativa. Al ver a su hija en la espalda de Tk, Tai se levantó pero ninguna palabra le salió. Dejó a Mizu en la misma habitación que Aya. Tomó asiento en la mesa. Kioku y Lalamon entraron después, hicieron una venia y desaparecieron al interior de la habitación en dónde habían metido a la castaña.

"Ya estamos todos" dice Patamon, colocando ambas manos en su mentón, adaptando una pose seria.

"De acuerdo, ahora explícate" Agumon no se encontraba de muy buen humor, "¿Porqué estamos aquí todos reunidos?"

"Con calma Agumon" trata de hacerle bajar el fastidio, "Estamos todos aquí, incluidos Tk, Matt, Tai… y Sora, para informarles sobre una teoría que tengo acerca del mal que asecha nuestro mundo. Me hubiera gustado que los demás elegidos y sus digimons estuvieran aquí claro… pero bueno, cada uno tiene sus problemas. Todos estamos esparcidos"

"Espera, espera, espera_, _¿_**la teoría**_? Pensé que la habías abandonado ¡No voy a quedarme escuchando tus tonterías sin sentido!" Agumon se había puesto aún más furioso y sus ojos ardían de cólera.

"_Al parecer Patamon y Agumon no se llevaban muy bien tampoco. Ah, la similitud" _pensó sarcásticamente Tk.

"Ya, Agu, tranquilízate… por favor" Piyomon le cogió el brazo con la mano izquierda. Sintió cómo el reptil se relajaba y se acomodaba en el asiento.

"Mi teoría, o especulación, es parecida a una que conté hace muchos años atrás. Algún día se las contaré. No ahora ya que no quisiera que me quemaran la cara con este delicioso arroz sazonado. Tras meses de ardua investigación, había hecho leves hallazgos. Ahora, debido al incidente con mi hija, he podido por lo menos confirmar algo de dicha teoría"

Gatomon tragó saliva, "¿Gracias a Aya? Patamon, exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió…"

"En casa lo conversamos" le contestó, sin perder aquella pose de seriedad, "Sin más vuelta que darle, iré directo al grano"

La atmósfera se puso más seria aún, "Vamos, suéltalo" soltó Agumon.

Sin quitar su vista de Piyomon y Sora, Patamon dio un largo suspiro y luego dirigió su vista a los presentes, "Alguien controla a las hechiceras"

* * *

**Dentro de la habitación…

* * *

**

Al entrar, humana y Digimon notaron que Aya estaba inconsciente en la cama más cercana a la puerta. No pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a salvo. Se adentraron un poco más y llegaron donde Mizu, quien se movía ligeramente entre sueños. Lalamon se sentó al borde de la ventana y Kioku encontró una silla y se sentó en ella, "La envidio tanto"

Lentamente, Mizu abrió los ojos y dio un gran bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos, intentando sentarse en la cama, "¿Kioku, eres tú? Me pareció escuchar tu voz"

La chica de pelo verde abrazó a su mejor amiga, dejando a la castaña sorprendida, "Despertaste, Mizu… despertaste"

Perpleja, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como respuesta, "Si… si… ya desperté" En ese momento la castaña notó que su amiga había empezado a llorar, "Estás llorando, ¿Qué sucede?"

"A veces siento que soy una carga" sus verdaderos sentimientos finalmente estaban fluyendo. Mizu llegó a salir de su abrazo y la sentó en la silla otra vez. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y se miraban cara a cara.

"No es cierto…" la hija de Tai no sabía que más decir. Su mente había encarcelado las palabras.

"Es decir, todos saben cuál es su propósito. A veces siento que soy una intrusa en este mundo. Tu descubriste tu propósito con tan solo verlo" al escuchar eso, Mizu recordó cuando amenazó a Akuma en su primer encuentro, le dijo que se encargaría de derrotarla.

"Kioku…" la cárcel seguía sin dejar salir a sus prisioneros, "Yo…"

Sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza, lágrimas flotaban en el aire al compás de una sinfonía imaginaria. Eran como pequeños arco irises y la luz de la luna se encargaba de darle ese efecto a la sustancia líquida que brotaba de sus ojos, "¡No trates de hacerme sentir mejor, no me merezco tu lástima!" – La joven de pelo verde oscuro salió corriendo de la habitación. En su exterior todos se encontraban discutiendo e incluso gritándose un poco pero cuando vieron a la chica salir el silencio reinó en el comedor. Agumon se había olvidado de volver a cerrar la puerta principal y Kioku uso eso como un medio de escape. Se adentró en la oscura noche digital.

El único que notó la lágrimas flotar en cámara lenta fue Matt, "Estaba llorando"

Tras ella salió Mizu, "¡Kioku, espera!" gritó. Al darse cuenta que su amiga se había ido, se desvaneció de rodillas al suelo, "No me había dado cuenta que tenía tantos sentimientos acumulados. Que mala amiga soy"

Tai se le acercó y la abrazó sorprendiéndola un poco. Palabras eran de más, la conexión padre e hija estaba hecha. Mizu volteó a verlo y darle un beso en la mejilla para después llorar en su hombro pero la cara con la que se encontró la hizo pegar un gran grito, "¡Quién demonios eres!"

"Soy yo… papá" Tai estaba herido. Su hija no lo reconocía, "No puedo creer que reacciones de esa manera, aunque era de esperarse tus reacciones son tardías"

"¿Reacciones… tardías?" en ese momento Mizu recordó cuando se encontró con su padre en el patio de la casa de Aya, "En ese momento te vi… pero… caramba. No comprendo. ¿Cómo así se te ve más joven?"

"Al parecer habrá que volver a las explicaciones. Y yo que ya me había cansado con la de mi teoría" resignado Patamon iba a contarle sobre el porqué su padre lucía de esa forma. Mientras empezaba la explicación nadie había notado que dos asientos estaban vacíos.

* * *

**En el exterior…**

**

* * *

**

Kioku se encontraba sola. Nadie la había seguido. Ella quería que la siguieran pero a la vez no lo quería. Deseaba estar sola pero a la vez no. Lalamon tampoco la había seguido. Era en estos momentos cuando pensaba en alguien muy especial para ella, "Hermano… hermano mayor… hermano… Nozomu…" – mientras decía eso se sentó en el pasto y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, "Hermano… te necesito". Un leve brillo se manifestó en la chica, pero ella no lo notó, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, como tratando de comunicarse con el tal Nozomu en su corazón.

A lo lejos, entre unos arbustos, Matt y Gabumon se camuflaban, "Hay algo en esa niña…"

Gabumon, sabiendo la forma de ser del joven Matt, se encontraba un poco preocupado, "No me digas que te gustan las menores"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, "¿Qu-qu-qué? Creo que estas malinterpretándome"

"Es que no dejas de verla desde hace un buen rato"

"… me ha parecido ver algo eso es todo", Matt no mentía, él había visto el brillo.

"Sí, claro" le replicó su Digimon humanoide de pelo amarillo y manta de piel de Garurumon.

En la distancia, Kioku había detectado una presencia, "¿Quién anda ahí?", pregunta.

Matt y Gabumon optaron por salir de su escondite. No había más razones para esconderse.

* * *

"Así que usted es el señor Ishida… el señor Takaishi me ha contado de usted a veces" le comentaba la chica. Las introducciones ya se habían llevado a cabo.

"Perdona si me entrometo pero, cuando te vi salir estabas llorando, ¿sucedió algo?" le pregunta Matt creyendo no obtener una respuesta.

"Soy muy envidiosa. Siento envidia hacia Mizu. Ella es todo lo que desearía ser"

Gabumon no puede evitar soltar un comentario hacia la oreja de Matt, "Me recuerda a la relación que tenían tu y Tai hace muchos años atrás, tipo la que tenían al venir por primera vez al Digimundo"

Matt le asintió y continuó su conversación con la joven, "Era Kioku, ¿verdad? Si… a ver Kioku. No debes de sentir envidia. La envidia al final se vuelve en algo muy negativo y te afecta, hiriéndote internamente. Todos tienen algo muy especial dentro suyo" – al decir eso le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda, "Así que anímate"

"Usted sonó mucho a mi hermano" le dice secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Tienes un hermano?"

"Sí… se llama Nozomu. En momentos como éstos él me animaba de la misma manera" Kioku voltea y le sonríe.

"Debe de ser un muy buen hermano mayor"

"Lo es… es el mejor del mundo" con eso dicho, su flequillo le cubre los ojos, "No lo veo hace muchos años. Lo extraño"

Matt y Gabumon se encontraban perdidos. Gabu decidió preguntar ahora, "¿Cómo que no lo ves hace muchos años?"

"Verán…" en ese momento la chica se calló, "¿Prometen no decírselo a nadie? Nunca lo he contado, ni si quiera a Mizu"

"Confía en nosotros" Matt le devuelve la sonrisa.

Kioku hace lo mismo y empieza su relato, "Verán… soy adoptada. Mi primera familia, los Yamada… sí… ese era mi apellido anterior… me dieron en adopción. No me querían y menos querrían mantenerme. Los Kurumizawa me adoptaron. Mamá y papá eran muy buenos conmigo. También su hijo, Nozomu. Él siempre me sobreprotegía, me aconsejaba, me decía que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Eran unos días muy felices… hasta que apareció un fantasma del pasado, Junichi Yamada, mi padre biológico. Deseaba recuperar mi custodia. Al aún ser menor de edad no podía decidir en el juicio y mi padre real ganó, tomando mi custodia. Al mes, al cumplir mayoría de edad me negué al cambio de apellido y nombre…"

"¿Nombre?" Matt la había interrumpido.

"Ah verdad, no lo dije. Kioku no es mi nombre real, es el nombre que me pusieron los Kurumizawa, les lloré para que me cambiaran el nombre. Deseaba cambiar de identidad, formar parte de ellos. Un día les pregunte como les hubiera gustado que se llamara su hija, si es que tuvieran una real claro, y me respondieron 'Kioku'. Al mes ya firmaban papeles con el cambio. Dejé de ser Haruka Yamada. Mi nueva identidad: Kioku Kurumizawa. Incluso me pinté el pelo verde oscuro, para ser como ellos. En realidad soy rubia. Un rubio más claro que el del señor Takaishi. Cuando regresé donde los Yamada, deseaban que regresara a ser Haruka. Les dije que ellos habían abandonado a Haruka y que habían adoptado a Kioku. Es por eso que, aunque no nos una la sangre, sigo siendo parte de los Kurumizawa. No me he desteñido el cabello, no me he cambiado el nombre, tampoco el apellido. Extraño tanto a mi hermano… se mudaron hace poco, ¿sabe? Están en Okinawa"

Matt se sentía, por alguna razón, feliz y único. Se sentía especial. La niña se había abierto con él y no con nadie más, "Tienes toda la razón. La sangre no es lo único que hace una familia"

"¿Ah que si?" le dice ella, feliz y sonriente.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que regresemos" suelta Gabumon, "Los demás deben de estar preocupados"

"Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí. Me gusta mirar las estrellas" les dijo, aún sonriendo.

"Está bien, pero no tardes en volver" agregó Matt.

Ambos muchachos emprendieron su camino de regreso. Kioku volteó y, al confirmar que no estaban, empieza a caminar mucho más lejos, "Cuando encuentre mi propósito, regresaré. Lo prometo"

* * *

**Dónde Tai y compañía…

* * *

**

Cuando regresaron, Matt y Gabumon fueron bombardeados de preguntas. Al ser contestadas, Mizu pregunta, "¿No hay señales de ella?"

Matt, un experto en mentiras, contesta, "Nada de nada". Intentaba protegerla. Creía que sería mejor dejarla sola y cuando esté más tranquila que regresara. Era mejor que lo hiciera por su propia voluntad que a la fuerza.

"Justo ahora decides actuar cómo una estúpida…" la joven estaba evidentemente furiosa. Un puño de cólera golpea la mesa más cercana.

"Oye oye, con más delicadeza. Compórtate" la parte paternal de Tai había salido. Mizu solo lo miró de reojo, como si intentara decir, _"Tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo comportarme. Después de todo tu siempre reacciones de esa forma. ¿Cómo quieres que no me comporte de la misma forma? Uno cosecha lo que siembra._

"¿Sucedió algo mientras no estábamos?" inquiere Matt.

Mizu se le acercó y le entregó una nota, "Hace unos minutos apareció una de las hechiceras. Era una carta de duelo. Iba dirigida a Kioku. Lalamon ha salido disparada a buscarla"

Matt la leyó cuidadosamente. Decía así:

_Estimada Kurumizawa-san, _

_Dadas las circunstancias de la vez anterior no pudimos empezar ni finalizar nuestro combate. Quisiera retarla esta noche a un duelo, cerca al lago Folk. La estaré esperando._

_Amane Fujiwara._

El joven rubio se encontraba pálido. Sentía que fue un error no traerla, "¿Dónde queda el lago Folk?"

"¿Recuerdas ese lago en donde nos atacó el Seadramon hace mil años? Ese donde está el tren abandonado" soltó Tai, "Sí, yo tampoco sabía dónde quedaba"

* * *

**Dónde las hechiceras…

* * *

**

"¿Y Amane?" pregunta Satori, mientras comía otra naranja.

"Ahora que lo dices no la he visto" le responde Tenshi, quién se encontraba poniéndose hielo en la cara.

"¿Tú tampoco Tenshi? Esto sí que es raro" mientras le daba un mordisco a la jugosa fruta se atreve a preguntar, "¿Qué te paso?"

"Akuma se molestó conmigo…" esto lo dijo con una cara perfectamente normal y sonriente, "Dijo que me lo merecía por arruinarle la diversión"

"Ah…" en eso, un pensamiento se le vino a la hechicera, "¡Oye! Si Akuma se entera que Amane no está le va a pegar"

"Puede ser…" replica el espíritu sin perder esa sonrisa carismática que la distinguía.

* * *

**Dónde Kioku…

* * *

**

La chica se encontraba perdida. No sabía en dónde se encontraba. Hojas le llovían en la cara.

"Eso me pasa por intentar volverme más fuerte…" se dice a sí misma.

"¿Deseas ser más fuerte?" una voz que conocía muy bien le habló.

"Sí, deseo volverme más fuerte, Amane" replica ella, "Para poder lograrlo, mi primer paso será derrotarte"

"Al parecer si recibiste mi nota" le comenta la hechicera, aún sin manifestarse.

"¿Qué nota?"

"¿No te llegó? Ah… bueno. Cuando fui no estabas, era de esperarse"

"Si deseas platicar un poco más antes de luchar muéstrate" le dice dudosa Kioku.

"De acuerdo" entre las sombras, Amane empieza a mover los brazos y a escribir runas en el aire. Kioku llega a ver aquél fascinante idioma ser escrito frente a ella. En ese momento la luz lunar iluminó el lugar y reveló un lago enorme, rodeado de árboles de flor de cerezo.

"Ya comprendí por qué eres la hechicera de los cerezos y manipulas la noche" suelta Kioku cuando Amane Fujiwara se manifiesta ante ella.

"Es que es en ese momento…"

"En dónde…"

"Se aprecia más la flor de cerezo", terminan las dos en unísono.

Los cerezos se mecían con el viento, como si fuera un arropo. Pétalos empezaron a flotar en el aire.

"Qué raro, no está tu Digimon" le comenta Fujiwara.

"Ella vendrá. Cuando la llame vendrá" replicó Kioku segura de sí misma, aunque una vaga duda quedaba en su interior.

"Que venga" la reta.

Apretando ambos puños debido a los nervios, la chica opta por gritar, "¡Lalamon!"

Una nube de polvo apareció frente a las dos, "¿Me llamaste Kioku?"

"Viniste…" su Tamer se encontraba perpleja.

"Siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites"

Amane aplaudió, "Vaya, que linda reunión llena de amistad". Con eso dicho agrega una sonrisa a ojo cerrado, "Pero va a tener que acabar". La hechicera notó que ambas habían tomado una pose desafiante, listas para la batalla, "Ya tendrás un Digivice me imagino"

Kioku sacudió la cabeza como negación, "¡Aunque no tenga un Digivice, Lalamon y yo somos fuertes y lo demostraremos! Por eso lucha conmigo, Amane Fujiwara"

"Vaya… esta es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. Has capturado mi interés. Veamos qué es lo que tienes, Kioku Kurumizawa"

Kioku levanta su mano derecha al aire y grita, "¡Vamos Lalamon!"

* * *

**Y eso es todo. En el siguiente capítulo se va a hablar sobre la teoría de Patamon, la explicación que le dan a Mizu, la entrega de la nota y la carrera de Lalamon para llegar a tiempo. No olviden comentar!**

**Título del siguiente Capítulo:La Teoría ¿Qué le Sucede a Éste Mundo?  
**


	18. La Teoría ¿Qué le Sucede a Éste Mundo?

**Dont' call me GaGa…**

**He ate my heart, he ate my heart :D**

**Perdonen, pero esa canción la llevo en la cabeza tout le jour.**

**EDIT 12/08/10 – Empecé el colegio el lunes 9. Nada de tiempo para terminar.**

**EDIT 01/09/10 – Uh… les he fallado nuevamente. Empecé la pre y pre + colegio = cero tiempo libre.**

**NADA.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap...****  
**

**

* * *

**

Todos se encontraban sentados, con un bol de arroz bien caliente al frente. El alimento echaba humo en grandes cantidades y nadie se atrevía a dar el primer bocado. La atmosfera tensa no se había esfumado y Matt se encontraba dudoso si empezar a comer. Los hashi le temblaban en la mano derecha. Intentó distraerse un poco y empezó a reparar en la presencia de los presentes. Se dio cuenta que una silla estaba vacía. "_Al parecer Tk no ha regresado aún…" _pensó el rubio mayor.

"Voy a cerrar la puerta" Agumon rompió el silencio al decir aquellas palabras y se acercó a la entrada de su domicilio. Cerró la puerta con candado y al retirarse a la mesa la puerta sonó, "Tiene que ser una broma"

Enfadado, mientras maldecía bajo el aliento, saca el candado y abre la puerta. Un sonriente Tk se encontraba detrás, "Cuando vi que la estaban cerrando corrí lo más rápido posible pero no llegué a tiempo" – El joven se adentró, se disculpó con Agumon y le preguntó si había alguna habitación disponible. La respuesta del Digimon fue afirmativa. Al ver a su hija en la espalda de Tk, Tai se levantó pero ninguna palabra le salió. Dejó a Mizu en la misma habitación que Aya. Tomó asiento en la mesa. Kioku y Lalamon entraron después, hicieron una venia y desaparecieron al interior de la habitación en dónde habían metido a la castaña sin fijarse en la cara de los presentes.

"Ya estamos todos" dice Patamon, colocando ambas manos en su mentón, adaptando una pose seria.

"De acuerdo, ahora explícate" Agumon no se encontraba de muy buen humor, "¿Porqué estamos aquí todos reunidos?"

"Con calma Agumon" trata de hacerle bajar el fastidio, "Estamos todos aquí, incluidos Tk, Matt, Tai… y Sora, para informarles sobre una teoría que tengo acerca del mal que asecha nuestro mundo. Me hubiera gustado que los demás elegidos y sus digimons estuvieran aquí claro… pero bueno, cada uno tiene sus problemas. Todos estamos esparcidos"

"Espera, espera, espera_, _¿_**la teoría**_? Pensé que la habías abandonado ¡No voy a quedarme escuchando tus tonterías sin sentido!" Agumon se había puesto aún más furioso y sus ojos ardían de cólera.

"_Al parecer Patamon y Agumon no se llevaban muy bien tampoco. Ah, la similitud" _pensó sarcásticamente Tk.

"Ya, Agu, tranquilízate… por favor" Piyomon le cogió el brazo con la mano izquierda. Sintió cómo el reptil se relajaba y se acomodaba en el asiento.

"Mi teoría, o especulación, es parecida a una que conté hace muchos años atrás. Algún día se las contaré. No ahora ya que no quisiera que me quemaran la cara con este delicioso arroz sazonado. Tras meses de ardua investigación, había hecho leves hallazgos. Ahora, debido al incidente con mi hija, he podido por lo menos confirmar algo de dicha teoría"

Gatomon tragó saliva, "¿Gracias a Aya? Patamon, exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió…"

"En casa lo conversamos" le contestó, sin perder aquella pose de seriedad, "Sin más vuelta que darle, iré directo al grano"

La atmósfera se puso más seria aún, "Vamos, suéltalo" soltó Agumon.

Sin quitar su vista de Piyomon y Sora, Patamon dio un largo suspiro y luego dirigió su vista a los presentes, "Alguien controla a las hechiceras"

* * *

**Capítulo 18. La Teoría ¿Qué le Sucede a Éste Mundo?**

**

* * *

**

"¿Cómo que alguien las controla?" le pregunta el único Digimon, "Y más te vale que sea cierto"

"Por dónde empezar… cuando me quedé viendo a Aya en el barranco, el espíritu amigable, Tenshi, se encontraba resondrando a la hechicera que no puede usar magia, es decir a Akuma. El pequeño demonio le mencionó que debían de esperar '**ordenes de arriba'**, y no creo que se refiera a alguien del Cielo"

"¿Y quién las controla?" aparentemente esta charla informativa solo era una pelea entre Agumon y Patamon. Los demás estaban callados, escuchando, ya que temían entrometerse.

"Eso aún no lo sé" responde el humano alado con toda confianza, "Pero regresando al tema… detrás de ese alguien que las controla, hay **OTRO** alguien. Regresando al primer alguien, puedo confirmar su existencia"

"Mientras que no acuses falsamente a Piyomon otra vez…" le amenaza el Digimon.

"Vamos, Agumon… Patamon tendría una buena razón aquella vez, ¿verdad?" le dice Miyo, sonriéndole.

Patamon solo la mira e ignora, "Puedo confirmar su existencia ya que vi al controlador de las hechiceras en el accidente de Hiroomi"

Agumon tragó saliva, "¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"Los elegidos no lo sabrán, pero nosotros sí. Algún día esa historia llegara a sus oídos pero no por mí. Respondiendo tu pregunta, vi una silueta… como la de una niña humana. Tenía cabello largo y dos mechones decorados con dos lazos en ambos mechones. Tenía una vincha… también y había un lazo ahí. Su vestimenta parecía un kimono, o fácil era una yukata… en fin, el punto es que la vi"

El reptil tipo dinosaurio había tomado una expresión seria, "Si ese es el caso, hay que estar al pendiente de las personas que veamos. Si alguna concuerda con la descripción de Patamon hay que ser cuidadosos"

En ese preciso momento, Sora empezó a perder el equilibrio. Tai, que se encontraba a su lado llegó a atraparla ya que ésta se desvanecía, "¡Sora!"

"Perdona, Tai. Estoy bien, debe de ser un ataque de anemia. He tenido muchos últimamente" le dice al castaño de pelo puntiagudo. Era como si tratara de quitarle el sentimiento de preocupación de encima.

"Sora… si te sientes mal dinos. No lo ocultes. Me preo-" dos delicados dedos pálidos se acercaron a sus labios, callándolo y haciéndolo sonrojar.

"Estoy bien, Tai. De veras"

Patamon le dirigió una mirada fría a Sora, de ahí prosiguió, "Puede ser. Hay que estar atentos, pero eso no significa que haya desechado **la primera teoría**. Sí, Agumon; aquella que conté muchos años atrás, la primera. En realidad, estoy uniendo ambas. Mi visión de Piyomon no ha cambiado en lo absoluto"

"¡Lo sabía! Sigues incriminándola. Explícame, ¿acaso una madre tan amorosa como ella podría matar a su propio hijo? Ese mismo día, tras haber perdido a Hiroomi… ¡con esa misma frialdad que utilizas para observar a Sora la acusaste de homicidio!" sus garras formaron un puño e intentando controlar su ira, éste fue directo a la mesa haciendo saltar un poco el té y que un par de granos de arroz se salieran del bol.

"¡Lo de homicidio lo estoy descartando ahora, además decía que era homicidio involuntario, pero mi punto es que colaboró con el asesino! Ni tú ni yo sabemos la verdad de la muerte de tu hijo Agumon… Aya lo sabe. Ella estuvo ahí. Ella sabe la apariencia física… el color de piel, cabello, ojos y demás del perfil que yo llegué a ver. ¿Qué por qué no ha dicho nada sobre el tema hasta ahora? Pues desea olvidar. ¡Ver a la persona amada morir frente a tus ojos debe de ser la vista más espeluznante de este mundo!" el humano alado se había puesto de pie. Gatomon lo sostuvo del brazo izquierdo, viendo si eso lo tranquilizaba. Patamon se sacudió bruscamente de ella, dejándola emocionalmente herida, "Se que era su hijo, también un ser amado suyo. El primer humanoide nacido en el Digimundo, Hiroomi. Hijo de Agumon y Piyomon. Y la primera persona de la que Aya, mi hija, se enamoró"

Lo que Tai iba a decir le salió casi como un murmullo, "Así que Agumon es… fue padre… y con Piyomon… no me lo venía venir y al parecer, el tal Hiroomi… su hijo….la famosa Aya estaba enamorada de él"

Repentinamente, la voz de la muchacha enamorada del señor Kamiya se hizo presente en el ambiente, "¡No trates de hacerme sentir mejor, no me merezco tu lástima!" – La joven de pelo verde oscuro salió corriendo de la habitación. Agumon se había olvidado de volver a cerrar la puerta principal y Kioku uso eso como un medio de escape. Se adentró en la oscura noche digital mientras que la discusión continuaba.

El único que notó la lágrimas flotar en cámara lenta fue Matt, "Estaba llorando"

Tras ella salió Mizu, "¡Kioku, espera!" gritó. Al darse cuenta que su amiga se había ido, se desvaneció de rodillas al suelo, "No me había dado cuenta que tenía tantos sentimientos acumulados. Que mala amiga soy"

Tai se le acercó y la abrazó, -dejando previamente a Sora recostada en la silla- sorprendiéndola un poco. Palabras eran de más, la conexión padre e hija estaba hecha. Mizu volteó a verlo para darle un beso en la mejilla y después llorar en su hombro, pero la cara con la que se encontró la hizo pegar un gran grito, "¡Quién demonios eres!"

"Soy yo… papá" Tai estaba herido. Su hija no lo reconocía, "No puedo creer que reacciones de esa manera, aunque era de esperarse…. tus reacciones son tardías"

"¿Reacciones… tardías?" en ese momento Mizu recordó cuando se encontró con su padre en el patio de la casa de Aya, "En ese momento te vi… pero… caramba. No comprendo. ¿Cómo así se te ve más joven?"

"Al parecer habrá que volver a las explicaciones. Y yo que ya me había cansado con la de mi teoría" ignorando las protestas de Agumon, Patamon echó un suspiro y se recostó en su asiento. Observó el arroz. Probó un poco con la ayuda de sus hashi. Estaba caliente, "Mizu, toma asiento"

Alejándose de su padre, un poco perturbada, tomó asiento en una silla vacía. En ese momento Palmon pregunta, "¿Y Matt y Gabumon?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas… tienes razón. Deben de haber salido sin que nos demos cuenta" le contesta Piyomon.

"Tío Matt también está aquí…" se dice Mizu en un murmullo. Voltea a su izquierda y se topa con una figura familiar que le sonríe y mueve la mano, "Tía Sora…" _Si mi papá ha cambiado de apariencia… ¿porqué mi tía Sora no? Debo de prestar atención a mi alrededor… a ver, una persona de pelo verde desconocida… una de pelo rosa desconocida…el señor Takaishi también está aquí… y esa cosa amarilla puedo deducir que es un Digimon… okay… que no entre el pánico, que no entre el pánico. Demonios. Entró el pánico. Se supone que no deben de haber digimons. Todos son humanos. Todos. Mizu, cálmate. Respira. Uno. Dos. Uno. Dos. _

Tai notó la nerviosidad de su hija y le tomó la mano para hacerla sentir segura, "Todo está bien, Mizu. Tranquila"

Mizu echó un suspiro y miró a su padre, "No Tai, no todo está bien"

Al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado, el joven padre se quedó atónito. Él sabía que si su hija lo llamaba de esa forma significaba que se encontraba enfadada con él y que un simple perdón no lo podrá ayudar. Lo sabía muy bien. Decidió quedarse callado, esperando para ver si es que su hija seguiría hablando. Bien hizo en hacerlo.

"Nada está bien, Tai. Nada. De un momento para otro estoy en el Digimundo, siendo atacada por un Digimon, desmayándome, corriendo por todas partes, siendo rescatada por un ser extraño, viendo a chicas mágicas como si fueran sacadas de un loco anime luchando, te encuentro joven ¿y aún así dices que todo está bien? Me han tratado de explicar pero sigo sin comprender. Tampoco comprendo cómo así el Digivice de la tía Kari logró traerme a mí y a Kioku a éste mundo. No entiendo nada"

Patamon se levantó de su asiento, extendió su mano hacia el centro de la mesa y cogió la sal. Le echó un poco a su arroz, lo probó y dijo, "Sí. Eso era lo que faltaba"

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, creyendo que no era el mejor de los momentos para hacer algo así. Luego de saborear un poco su cena, vuelve a hablar, "Tal y como le faltaba sal a mi arroz para hacer una buena cena, le faltaba algo a mi teoría para que sea buena. Y el ingrediente restante acaba de dejar de ser un misterio"

Los ojos de Gatomon se abrieron y soltó los hashi que llevaba en mano, haciendo ecos en el diminuto comedor, "Ya lo tengo…"

Ahora las miradas se dirigieron a ella, todas menos la de Mizu, quién seguía absorbida en su dilema personal. La humanoide con orejas de gato miró a su conviviente, quién le asintió en prueba de aprobación, "Kari… Kari está aquí"

"¿¡Qué!" exclaman todos en unísono. Los más fuertes fueron los de Tai y Tk, quiénes se levantaron y apoyaron ambas manos en la mesa. Mizu se sorprendió un poco y observó a su padre.

"Ella… ella está tratando de decirnos algo. El Digivice reaccionó debido a ella… y por eso fue que utilizó a su sobrina para que todos nos volviéramos a encontrar"

"Poniéndolo sencillo, si Mizu no hubiera entrado al Digimundo, Tai no hubiera tenido una razón para permanecer. Tai, al saber que su hija estaba aquí y desea ayudar a éste mundo se va a quedar y Agumon lo usaría a él para llamar a los otros niños elegidos. Por eso fue que Mizu fue traída al Digimundo, Kari está tratando de decirnos algo con eso y Gatomon no está equivocada, ella está aquí de alguna forma o por lo menos sigue en éste mundo, sea como espíritu, fantasma, alma, como quieran llamarle. Si no fuera así, el Digivice no habría reaccionado" agrega Patamon.

"En otras palabras… Kari está pidiendo ayuda" dijo Gatomon con toda seriedad.

"¡Esto es absurdo! Kari está… Kari está… ¡Kari está muerta!" el flequillo le cubría el rostro a Tai, quién en plena furia salió al exterior, cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras él.

"Tai…" murmuró Sora, "Tai…"

Mizu seguía callada, como si el incidente que acababa de suceder con su padre no hubiera tomado lugar. En eso, levanta la cara, "¿Quieres decir que estoy aquí por alguna razón? ¿Qué mi tía Kari me necesita?"

"Es lo más probable. Si encajo esto con mi teoría esto tiene un poco más de sentido"

"¿Teoría?"

"Ah cierto, no estabas. Verás, creo que las hechiceras solo están siendo utilizadas bajo alguna razón absurda. Por ejemplo, alguien te dice a ti que si le das uvas, te dará algo que tú quieres. ¿Aceptarías?"

"Depende, ¿qué clase de cosa querría yo?"

"Digamos que, hipotéticamente hablando, deseas un mundo sin sufrimiento ya que has sufrido mucho en tu vida, ¿aceptarías?"

Mizu mueve la cabeza en negación, "Eso es algo absurdo. No aceptaría semejante trato"

Patamon no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, "Me imaginaba que dirías eso. Éste es un caso semejante. Alguien les prometió algo a las hechiceras y se las dará a cambio de que destruyan el Digimundo y se deshagan de nosotros, los elegidos, en el proceso. Y creo que les deben de haber prometido algo similar a lo que te ofrecí"

"Tendría que ser una persona sin sentido común para aceptar algo así"

"No necesariamente. Puedes ser completamente cuerdo pero aún así la desesperación y desesperanza en la que te encuentras ciegan todas tu capacidades de razonamiento, embelesadas por aquella promesa"

"Ya veo… ¿eso quiere decir que no son las culpables?"

"Bueno, son culpables de destruir gran parte del Digimundo, pero no lo hacen por su propia voluntad, es decir, que su deseo no es la destrucción de éste mundo, si no llegar a la promesa"

"Ya…"

"Y aquí es donde entra el papel de tu tía. Ella sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos, y te llamó a ti para que lo descubras y nos ayudes. Al igual que a tu amiga, ella también va a hacer algo que nos ayudará a salvar este mundo"

Mizu se había quedado callada del asombro. Ya no le interesaba saber porqué todos los Digimons se volvieron humanos, ya no desea saber porqué los mayores se ven jóvenes, sólo desea saber la misión que su tía le encomendó.

"Además, haciéndole saber a todos los presentes… creo ya saber la identidad de nuestra querida luz"

* * *

**Habitación de Aya…

* * *

**

Lalamon se encontraba sentada en el travesaño de la ventana, observando la brillante luna. Echó un suspiro, meditando entre que si dejar a Kioku ir era lo correcto o incorrecto, "Ay, Kioku… ojalá que no te pase nada malo"

A la pequeña Digimon le pareció escuchar un ruido que la asustó un poco. Dos camas a su izquierda, algo se estaba moviendo. Empezó a sudar frió del susto pero en eso recordó de quién se podría tratar, "¡Aya!"

La muchacha extravagante da un gran bostezo y se soba los ojos como si fuera un gato, "En… ¿en dónde estoy?" Intenta levantarse de la cama para caminar pero se agarra la cabeza, "Ouch… duele"

Lalamon se le acerca flotando, "¡Aya! ¡Aya! Gracias a Dios que estás bien, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti"

"Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que paso?"

"Pues verás… te desmayaste en el cementerio. Te encontramos y trajimos de vuelta" la pequeña dudaba si mentir era la mejor opción, pero no le quedaba de otra.

De repente, se le erizaron los pelos a la chica, "Alguien está usando magia. Una muy fuerte. Puedo sentirlo"

Asustada, Lalamon se aleja y se acerca nuevamente a la ventana, observando el cambió de Luna, "Está de otro color"

"¿¡De otro color dices!" atónita Aya intenta ir hacia ella pero fracasa en el intento, desplomándose en el suelo. Lalamon acude a ella, "Gracias"

"¿Es algo malo?"

"Más que malo. Amane ha tomado el duelo en serio"

"¿Amane?" en ese momento Lalamon recuerda a la hechicera Amane Fujiwara y cómo de un momento a otro se volvió en rival de su Tamer, "¡Kioku peligra!"

"¿Qué dices? ¿La cabeza de flores está en peligro?"

"¿Cabeza de flores?"

"Bueno, la tiene llena de flores, ¿no? Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿por qué crees que está en esa situación?"

"No se… algo me lo dice"

"_Este debe ser el famoso instinto de compañeros…" _Aya asiente, "En ese caso te ayudaré a llegar rápido"

Con eso dicho, con la poca fuerza que logró reunir se levantó, abrió la ventana y sujetó a Lalamon, "No me odies por esto"

"¿Huh?"

Aya empezó a girar su brazo derecho, con el cual sujetaba a Lalamon, hasta que reunió suficiente fuerza y la laznzó, "¡Ayaaaaaaaaaa!" Fue lo último que se escuchó del Digimon.

* * *

**Dónde Kioku y Amane….

* * *

**

"Qué raro, no está tu Digimon" le comenta Fujiwara.

"Ella vendrá. Cuando la llame vendrá" replicó Kioku segura de sí misma, aunque una vaga duda quedaba en su interior.

"Que venga" la reta.

Apretando ambos puños debido a los nervios, la chica opta por gritar, "¡Lalamon!"

Una nube de polvo apareció frente a las dos, "¿Me llamaste Kioku?"

"Viniste…" su Tamer se encontraba perpleja.

"Siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites"

Amane aplaudió, "Vaya, que linda reunión llena de amistad". Con eso dicho agrega una sonrisa a ojo cerrado, "Pero va a tener que acabar". La hechicera notó que ambas habían tomado una pose desafiante, listas para la batalla, "Ya tendrás un Digivice me imagino"

Kioku sacudió la cabeza como negación, "¡Aunque no tenga un Digivice, Lalamon y yo somos fuertes y lo demostraremos! Por eso lucha conmigo, Amane Fujiwara"

"Vaya… esta es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. Has capturado mi interés. Veamos qué es lo que tienes, Kioku Kurumizawa"

Kioku levanta su mano derecha al aire y grita, "¡Vamos Lalamon!"

Lalamon le asintió, alegre, pero a la misma vez decidida, "¡Sí!"

* * *

**Paupau, este capítulo se ha acabado.**

**Anyways, cómo no se qué escribir después, creo que el siguiente capítulo será un filler. Y luego del filler la segunda parte del capítulo especial.**

**C'est tout mes amis. **


	19. Filler 4: ¿El Show de Satori y Amane?

**Filler Time! Y es uno muy cortito.

* * *

**

**Filler 4: Sobre Personajes y Opiniones Personales 3

* * *

**

El lugar en dónde se suponía que deberían de estar sentadas la hechicera de los cerezos y la de los sueños, se encontraban dos figuras reconocibles.

"Me arrepiento de haber hecho esto. Siento que su estupidez me está afectando cada vez más"

"Hauu~, Akuma… trata de verle el lado optimista"

"¿Esto tiene un lado optimista?" la enemiga del Digimundo no puede evitar mirar a su compañera de reojo de forma irónica, "Mejor ya no argumento nada"

"Hauu~" no pudo evitar soltar el espíritu de nombre Tenshi.

"¡¿Podrías ya dejar de hacer eso!" explotó la muchacha de cabellos negros.

"Hauu- digo, mmm"

Ambas chicas se encontraban ocupando el lugar de Satori Ibuki y Amane Fujiwara, quiénes en este momento tenían un paradero desconocido. Cuando las dos dominaron el set, se procuró que a partir de ahora sí habría comentarios y opiniones personales para que de ese modo todo anduviera tranquilo y fuera un filler decente.

"Gracias al párrafo introductorio anterior, Tenshi y yo, Akuma, nos encargaremos de administrar éste pequeño segmento del Fanfic" agrega la pequeña demonio.

"Vamos a hacer lo mejor que podamos para que no resulte un filler aburrido y que por lo menos pueda esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros" prosigue la joven de la guadaña color concha de vino.

Los ojos de Akuma no pueden evitar observar el objeto que su camarada siempre lleva consigo, temiendo que algún día se vuelva en un arma de doble filo, "Para empezar ésta gran… ¿inauguración?... si supongo que sí… de este… uhm… ¿programa?... no sé si se le debería de llamar programa… gah ya qué. Para empezar la inauguración de este programa, planeamos hacer una introducción a las hechiceras y responder un par de preguntas que formularon en capítulos anteriores a través de los reviews"

Tenshi se agacha debajo de la mesa, conectando un enchufe y jalando una cuerda, haciendo que la pared que se encontraba detrás de las locutoras fuera cubierta por un proyector, "Antes de responderlos vamos a hacer una pequeña presentación"

"Al parecer no todo era tan improvisado, tenían un proyector"

"¿No sabías? Lo usaron en el primer show"

"Ya…"

El espíritu acompañante hace un pequeño ruido de entonación en la garganta y aprieta un botón en el escritorio. En el proyector es esbozada una imagen, revelando una figura familiar para ellas. De cabello rubio, largo y separado por la mitad por dos largos mechones ondulados, un listón color aguamarina en la cabeza, decorando su cerquillo. Un vestido morado con toques negros y una bufando roja se podían apreciar como su vestimenta, "Amane Fujiwara, la más tranquila y educada del grupo. ¿Qué puedo decir sobre ella? Bueno, es muy amable y se preocupa mucho por todos, inclusive de los habitantes del Digimundo. Aunque sepa que lo tiene que destruir, no puede evitar preocuparse por ellos. Suele darme un poco de miedo cuando toma las cosas muy en serio"

"Teniendo tan solo quince años de edad, es una persona madura y responsable… y desgraciadamente, bien desarrollada" al mencionar eso último, el autoestima de Akuma cayó un poco pero se recuperó rápidamente. Tenshi solo miró hacia abajo, preguntándose la razón por la cual Akuma se pudo haber puesto así. Pobre de ella, es algo tan obvio, "Decidimos presentarla primero ya que fue la última en unirse al grupo. Eligió ser llamada la hechicera de los cerezos que manipula la noche ya que, según ella, es la flor de su árbol favorito y al obtener magia descubrió que tenía facilidad para controlar… bueno, la noche. ¿Que qué opino sobre ella? Mm… es una maniática de la limpieza, demasiado. Al parecer se volvió rival de Kioku Kurumizawa y una pelea entre ellas va a tomar lugar, ¿me pregunto si algún día tendré una rival?"

"Sí la tienes" responde de una forma segura Tenshi.

"¿Huh?" replica confundida su compañera, "¿Tengo?"

"Sí" continua el espíritu.

"Dime" insiste la otra.

"Ya lo verás" con eso dicho vuelve a apretar el botón y la imagen cambia, "Por cierto, creo que a Amane le iría la voz de **Mai Nakahara**"

"Debo de concordar contigo en esta ocación"

Una joven de cabello corto negro, artes redondos y grandes color dorado, vestido color crema con decoraciones multicolores y demás era mostrada en el proyector, "Y aquí tenemos a Satori Ibuki, la segunda en unirse al grupo. Aunque tenga diecisiete años se comporta como una niña de entre doce y catorce años. Creo que Satori es una persona muy divertida y extrovertida, pero que aún le falta abrirse a los demás y es como que si su forma de ser no fuera real, si no una actuada… pero no en el sentido de ser hipócrita" empieza nuevamente Tenshi.

"Una de las más locas y descabelladas personas que he podido conocer en mi corta vida. No entiendo cómo podemos convivir bajo el mismo techo, pero bueno ya que. Pienso que Satori es una persona más o menos especial y que si le tienes paciencia puedes llegar a conocerla a fondo"

"Debo de decir que creemos que le iría la voz de **Aya Hirano**"

"Vuelvo a estar de acuerdo contigo, que es algo extraño, ya que nunca estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, y ésta lo hace la segunda vez…. Esto me está dando miedo"

"No seas exagerada, Akuma"

"Bueno, creemos que esto sería todo ya que ya no hay mucho más de qué hablar"

"Nos leemos en el siguiente filler"

"Oye, espera, no respondimos las preguntas, Tenshi"

"Oh, cierto… bueno, para la próxima será"

"¿Próxima? Pensé que ésta sería la última"

"Nop"

"Todo esto es tu culpa"

"Hauu…"

* * *

**Bueno, ese es el fin del filler. Cortito pero informativo. Anyways, el siguiente capítulo ya tiene titulo… yay!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20: La Capital de la Ciudad de Flores en el Cielo

* * *

**

"Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura…"

"Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura…"

"Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura…"

"¿Porqué se me es tan familiar?"

"Quién sabe… pero si fuera tu, en vez de ponerme a cantar estaría vigilando a mi Digimon"

"¡Lalamon, huye! Trata de salir, sé lo que vendrá después, ¡sál!"

* * *

"Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira Sakura… ¿sabes qué significa eso?"

"Gira, gira, Sakura… no puede ser"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Debe de ser una broma…"

"Vamos, Mizu. Dilo de una vez"

"Esa es una canción del grupo favorito de Kioku…"

* * *

"Lo único que quería Sakura era girar, bailar en el cielo con las flores, formar parte de su pequeña ciudad momentánea, ¿sabías?"

"Siempre pensé que la canción era triste pero a la misma vez encantadora, pero no sabía que tenía ese significado"

"Las canciones revelan cosas que el cantautor normalmente oculta"

* * *

"Lo único que quería era… era ser libre"

"Ya eres libre"


	20. Especial 02: Cowardly Mont Blanc

**Especial Número 2, yay.**

**Continuación del primer especial. Recuerden SE TIENE QUE LEER! NO ES FILLER!**

**

* * *

**

**Especial 02: Cowardly Mont Blanc**

**

* * *

**

Me abría paso para ir a la posta médica más cercana, pero una dulcería hizo que desperdiciara quince minutos haciendo cola para comprar mi postre favorito, un Mont Blanc. Con mi cucharita de plástico iba caminando por las frías calles de Odaiba, saboreando la mescla entre el chocolate y las castañas usadas en el dulce, "Esto sí que sabe bien"

Minutos después, casi terminando mi postre, me encontraba en el lugar deseado. Iban a ser las nueve de la noche. Tai llegaba a casa como a las diez y algo, haciendo un aproximado claro… mañana tiene clases en la universidad temprano. De todas formas me acerqué a la reja y toqué el timbre. Al parecer ya habían cerrado. Me pareció escuchar que me hablaban detrás del intercomunicador, "¿Quién?"

"Disculpe, ¿se encuentra el doctor Moriyama?" dije débilmente, media apenada de mi intromisión nocturna.

"Perdone, señorita. Éstas ya no son horas de visitas médicas. Por favor venga mañana"

¿Qué? Esto es algo muy importante… no me atrevo a ir a ningún otro lugar. Solo el doctor Moriyama puede verme… él lo entenderá, "Lo siento. ¿Sería tan amable de decirle que Kari Kamiya desea una consulta con él mañana?"

Un silencio eterno se hizo entre el intercomunicador y yo. Estruendos se escuchaban provenir detrás del aparatito, "¡Hazla pasar, Itou!"

"Pero, doctor… éstas ya no son horas de-"

"¡Que la hagas pasar!"

"E-E-Esta bien, doctor Moriyama"

Rápidamente la reja se abrió y, sorprendida, me hice camino hacia el pequeño consultorio de mi pediatra. Las luces se encontraban apagadas pero sabía que él estaría ahí sentado, detrás de su escritorio, tomando café, me sonreiría, me ofrecería un caramelo como si fuera una niña pequeña, me haría un examen médico, nos reiríamos, le contaría lo que pienso, hablaríamos, y actuaríamos como si nada hubiera pasado. En eso veo a Junpei Itou, el hombre que me contestó, quién es el asistente del doctor Moriyama. Me miró de reojo, como si estuviera enfadado y me pareció que decía algo bajo su aliento. Me hice la que no se dio cuenta y prendí la luz. Exactamente como lo predije, el doctor Moriyama se encontraba sentado, volteó, tenía un humeante café en la mano derecha y, con la izquierda, me ofrecía un caramelo de limón, "¿Quieres uno?"

"Muchas gracias", me acerqué y tomé el dulce.

"Y dime Kari, ¿qué sucede? No es normal que vengas a estas horas, especialmente sola. Como tus padres están fuera pensé que vendrías con tu hermano… ¿Tai, cierto? Si… si Tai. ¿Cómo me puedo olvidar su nombre? Vaya, creo que ya estoy viejo"

"Jaja… bueno… de todas formas prefería venir sola" logré decirle sumando mucho valor.

"Entonces dime, ¿qué sucede?" me mira con una expresión de preocupación, "¿No tienes fiebre, no?"

Al verlo más de cerca me pude dar cuenta que el tiempo pasa realmente rápido. Sus arrugas, su barba afeitada, aunque unos pelos no estaban bien cortados, su expresión cansada bajo sus lentes, su cabello negro que se estaba volviendo gris, su cenicero lleno de cigarrillos… el tiempo pasa realmente rápido. Me pregunto si Tk pasará por alguna etapa así… no, Kari, no lo pienses, Tk va a encontrar a una persona que lo haga muy feliz y así… y así… y así no estará triste y solo, "No… lo que pasa es que… últimamente he estado umm… vomitando mucho y umm… se podría decir también que comiendo mucho dulce. Quería saber si me podía hacer un examen médico. No quiero preocupar a mis papás cuando lleguen, ya sabe"

"… ¿De acuerdo?" me replica medio confundido. Se aleja de mi y empieza a sacar los materiales necesarios, "¿Y cómo te va con ese chico, Tk era?"

Una flecha atravesó mi corazón y sentí un escalofrío dentro de mí. Mis manos se pusieron heladas y un sudor frío recorría mi espalda, "No, no estamos en nada doctor. Usted está equivocado" respondí fingiendo una risa, "Solo… solo somos amigos"

"Ah bueno, si así lo dices" con eso dicho se me acerca, "Ven, que vamos a hacerte una prueba de embarazo"

"¿Qué?" estaba asustada, no creí que me lo hiciera, "¿Pero… porqué?"

"¿Acaso crees que soy, perdón por la palabra, idiota?" tenía una cajita en la mano, "Te conozco desde que, literalmente, saliste del hospital al nacer, Kari. No le voy a decir nada a tus padres tampoco, pero depende de ti lo que suceda después de saber el resultado de la prueba"

Por alguna razón me sujeté el estómago, tenía miedo de saber la verdad, "Pero… si yo y Tk nunca…"

"¿No que eran solo amigos?"

"Desde hoy…"

"Ah… y nunca bueno, ya sabes… ¿tuvieron relaciones?"

"….Creo que no"

"¿Cómo que, creo que no?"

Tenía vergüenza… mucha vergüenza… "Es que… no sé si esa ocación cuente…"

Exasperado, se me acerca y me sujeta de los hombros, dejando la cajita en la mesa, "Mira, Kari. Escúchame"

Lo miré detenidamente a los ojos, pero a veces le evadía la vista. Tenía miedo, "…"

"Cuéntamelo todo. Así veré que puedo hacer"

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, "Se… se supone que íbamos a esperar un tiempo para empezar esas cosas. Simplemente algo nos lo impedía… no podíamos imaginarnos algo así entre los dos. Cuando uno lo pensaba o, no sé, intentábamos, nos alejábamos y nada sucedía. Un día… fuimos a una fiesta con unos amigos y Tk había tomado de más… de ahí… recuerdo que me paré para ir al baño… y al salir Tk estaba en la puerta. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Lo seguí a no recuerdo donde… nos sentamos un rato… tomamos algo… y me besó. Seguimos un largo rato. Estábamos en un sofá del local… me echó… sentí cómo quería quitarme la ropa… empecé a forcejear sus manos para salir de ahí pero no podía. En eso sentí algo raro entre mis piernas… y todo se puso negro. Al parecer Tk tampoco se acuerda…"

"Así que no sabes si pasó realmente o es solo tu imaginación…"

"Sí…"

* * *

Los minutos que pasaron me parecieron eternos.

"Negativo" me habló el doctor Moriyama. Por alguna razón sentí un gran alivio, pero por el otro lado algo de decepción, "Más bien, lo que tienes es un embarazo psicológico"

"¿Embarazo… psicológico?" pregunté incrédula.

"La causa principal de este suceso parte del deseo incontrolable de tener un hijo, sin embargo, hay otros factores como la necesidad de fortalecer aún más los nexos conyugales, en tu caso, el de pareja, o sentirse joven y productiva. También a veces sucede cuando un adolecente empieza a tener relaciones sexuales y teme quedar embarazada" me explica pausadamente, sentándose en su escritorio y calentando su café en un pequeño microondas que se encontraba escondido detrás de las puertas de un estante.

"Entonces… puede ser de que quería una excusa para seguir con Tk…" no podía creer lo que acababa de salir por mis labios, "No puedo afrontarlo… soy una cobarde"

El doctor Moriyama suspira, se me acerca, y me mueve el cerquillo, "Kari, tranquila. Todo esto acaba de ser muy fuerte para ti y fácil los síntomas sigan por varios días. Depende de ti dejar que esto siga en tu mente o no. Ahora anda, que ya van a ser las diez"

Tenía razón, depende de mí. ¿Ya van a ser las diez? Con ese pensamiento dirijo mi mirada al reloj del escritorio y efectivamente él tenía razón. Ya van a ser las diez.

* * *

Llegué a casa a las diez y cuarto, mental y físicamente agotada. Había caminado mucho. Trato de no hacer ruido por si Tai ya había llegado. En eso, por no encender las luces me tropiezo con una mesa, "Ouch"

"¿Kari, eres tú?" justo lo que no quería. Alguien prende las luces y se me acerca. Era mi hermano. En eso, cuando está cerca a mí, me abraza, "Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde estabas?"

Sin saber cómo mentir, le contesté al abrazo, "Regrese temprano pero no estabas… así que decidí salir un rato por un Mont Blanc y me quedé paseando afuera. Perdona si te preocupé, hermano"

"Kari…" su abrazo era cada vez más fuerte, "Kari…" sentí como apoyó su mentón en mi hombro.

"¿Qué sucede Tai?" me estaba preocupando. Mi hermano nunca se comporta de esta manera.

Sentí como pasó saliva, sus manos se sujetaban cada vez más fuerte a mi… como si dudara si decirme o no, "Kari… no sé… no sé qué hacer…"

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero si lo hacía, Tai se iba a preocupar más, y no quería eso, "Hermano…"

"Kari… Sora… Sora… Sora… me…. Sora me engañaba" sentí como el mundo se me hundía. Nunca creí que Tai me hablaría de algo como esto. Tampoco creí que se comportaría de esta manera, "Los vi… yo los vi…"

No sabía cómo contestarle, las palabras no me salían. Acaba de empezar a llorar, cosa que no quería hacer para preocuparlo y lo abracé aún más fuerte. Mi hermano no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero me siguió abrazando. Sentí cómo un par de lágrimas suyas mojaban mi ropa, pero las mías empapaban su chaqueta.

Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Soy una cobarde.

* * *

**¿Fin? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo especial :D**

**Ahora un Preview Número 2 del….**

**Capítulo 20: La Capital de la Ciudad de Flores en el Cielo

* * *

**

"¿Acaso es idiota? ¡Va a hacer que todo se vaya a la mierda! Alguien tiene que detenerla"

"Hauu…"

"Acá no hay nada más que gente inútil. Voy a tener que ir personalmente. Nuestros años de esfuerzo no se pueden arruinar de ésta manera… no lo permitiré"

"Hauu… pero…"

"¡Tu cállate! Eres una inútil. Aún no puedo creer que seas mi otro yo, nunca me comportaría de esa manera tan impotente"

"¡No vayas, no quiero que vayas!"

"¿De cuándo acá tú me das ordenes?"

"¡Úsala, úsala! Pero tú no vayas"

"…. Aún no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir"

* * *

"¡Mizu!"

"Pa…pá… duele"

"Mizu, resiste"

"due…le…"

"Tai… mira…"

* * *

"Kari… Kari es…"

"¡Deja el suspenso a un lado!"

"Kari está dentro de Mizu"

* * *

"¿Eso es…?"

"¡Lalamon, esquiva!"

"Es la otra niña…"

"¡Mizu!"

* * *

"Esto es divertido"

"Hauu…"

"Creo que es incluso más poderosa que Ibuki"

* * *

"¡Mizu, detente! Amane es buena"

"He hecho tantas cosas. Creo que merezco morir"

"¡No digas esas cosas!"

* * *

"¡Basta ya! ¡Deténganse!"

"Pero… ¿Pero y esa luz? ¡Tenshi! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Tenshi!"


	21. La Capital de la Ciudad de Flores

**Vacaciones al fin! …. Más exámenes durante ellas, lol.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21: La Capital de la Ciudad de Flores en el Cielo.**

**

* * *

**

Mi padre seguía en el exterior y al parecer no planeaba en regresar pronto. Todo eso fue a causa de mi tía Kari. Cada vez que alguien la menciona logro ver algo en su cara, como sufrimiento… o inclusive culpabilidad. A veces ya ni sé que pensar, "Perdona, Patamon ¿qué acabas de decir?". Al parecer era la única presente que no había escuchado su oración ya que lo demás estaban callados, expectantes a saber la respuesta… menos mi tía Sora y ¿Piyomon? Sí, creo que se llamaba así. Se encontraban pálidas.

Algo incómodo, logré ver como Patamon afinó su garganta y volvió a tomar una pose llena de misterio a punto de ser revelado, "Dije que ya creo saber la presencia de nuestra querida luz"

"Ah…" repliqué desganada, no tengo idea de quién es esta 'luz', "Deberán de disculpar mi ignorancia, pero ¿la luz es?" Al sentir eso salir de mis labios sentí como todo se juntaba dentro mío. Recordé cada historia que mi padre me había contado de pequeña… sus aventuras en el Digimundo junto a otros siete niños más, siendo ocho en total. También recordé que en algunas ocasiones mencionaba a su hermana como la elegida de la luz, "… un minuto, acaso… acaso quieres decir que…"

"Sí, Mizu" me respondió, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Yo recordaba en sus historias a un Patamon más lindo y amigable. Debe de ser la edad, "Creo saber quién es Kari… o más bien su 'reencarnación'"

"¿Pero cómo sabemos si no estás equivocado?" habló repentinamente Agumon, el antiguo compañero de mi padre, "Decir algo así… deberías de aprender a medir tus palabras"

Mi mirada pasó en modo automático a Gatomon y vi lo sumisa que se encontraba sentada al lado de Patamon, ¿acaso –según las historias de mi padre- ella no solía ser un poco más agresiva y contestona? ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a todos? Es como si sus personalidades hubieran sufrido un cambio brusco. Con mi mirada aún fija en ella, logré ver como observaba a Patamon intensamente, como queriendo saber si lo que realmente él decía era cierto. Después de todo, mi tía era su camarada…. Mientras pensaba eso, estrechó su mano hacia la de su conviviente y la sujetó fuertemente. Para mi sorpresa, Patamon le devolvió el apretón.

"Esta vez, la alegación que voy a hacer, depende plenamente de mi intuición y lógica" me parecía algo loco lo que decía. Patamon sí que se ha pasado muchos años… o inclusive siglos en esto "Kari es… Kari es…" en ese momento la duda le entró y Gatomon mueve los labios. Lo que logré descifrar fue un '_Tranquilo, todo está bien'_.

Exasperado, Agumon explota, "¡Deja el suspenso a un lado!"

Rápidamente (y, en realidad, mucho más veloz de lo que predije) Patamon contestó convencido, "Kari está dentro de Mizu"

"¿Qué?" volteé a mirarlo atontada. Realmente, no creí que esta cadena de eventos tendría este desenlace. Sentí cómo mi sangre se ponía fría y un peso me caía encima. No es posible. No es posible. Definitivamente, No. Es. Posible. Intenté rebobinar todo, pero por más que lo intentase, **yo **no le encontraba lógica a su razonamiento, "¿Qué?"

"Tal y como lo escuchaste, Mizu. Kari está dentro tuyo o más bien, tú eres la reencarnación de Kari" mientras decía eso se me acercaba y extendió un dedo hacia mi pecho, empujándome un poco, "¿Por qué crees que llevas el Digivice? No creo que solo sea porque son familia"

Tras decir eso logré encontrarle algo de sentido. Pero aún así hay algo que no me cuadra… y no sé que es, "Creo que me retiro un momento, debo de pensar bien las cosas" Con eso dicho me paré con un poco de dificultad y cogí la cena que Palmon había preparado para comerla dentro de la habitación extra en dónde me encontraba con Kioku y Aya minutos atrás. Mientras hacía todo esto, sentí dos miradas clavadas fijamente en mí. Cuando miré hacia la mesa, aquellos clarividentes ojos que me observaban ya no se podían sentir Más bien, sentía una mirada de complicidad entre mi tía Sora y Piyomon. Es horrible sentirse observado. Al caminar hacia el cuartito, me pareció escuchar más discusión provenir de los labios de Agumon y Patamon. ¿Acaso algún día no van a dejar de hacerlo? ¿Por qué han cambiado tanto todos? Justo antes de girar la perilla, me pareció escuchar un 'Ayaaaaaaaa' en la distancia.

* * *

"¡Comida! ¡Aliméntame!" fueron las primeras palabras que me recibieron al entrar al dormitorio. Aya se había recuperado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Sentí un gran alivio dentro de mí y le extendí mi cena, "Gracias. ¿Sabes? ¡Puedes ser una muy buena persona de vez en cuando!"

Aquello me hizo olvidar todos mis problemas anteriores y contestarle enojada, "Ah, ¿con que entonces la mayoría de veces soy mala, no? Pues retomaré mi papel de villana" Con eso dicho recuperé mi ración y empecé a comerla vorazmente. Sabía realmente bien, pero Patamon tenía razón. Le faltaba un poco de sal.

"¡No seas así, vamos!" me lloraba, moviéndome de un lado a otro en el borde de la cama en dónde nos encontrábamos sentadas, bajo la ventana, "Luego de la brutalidad que acabo de hacer merezco por lo menos un grano"

Tomando sus palabras, le di exactamente lo que pidió. Un grano de arroz, "Aquí tienes"

"… ¡Mizu! Que tan literal puedes llegar a ser, por Dios" En eso mira su palma y ve que falta algo, "¿Por lo menos un hongo no?"

Le di un cuarto de uno, "¿Feliz?"

"¡No! Esto es menos de uno" me reclamaba, echando humo.

"Me pediste que no fuera tan literal, y eso hice"

"¡Pero no para mal, si no para bien! Y eso que acabo de hacerte un favor… que forma de mal agradecimiento es esa… mejor hubiera sido no enviar a Lalamon"

Sentí como me atoraba. Tenía varios granos de arroz pegados en la garganta. Me puse completamente roja y levante los brazos, moviéndolos en el aire, hasta que finalmente logré inhalar aire tranquilamente sin toser.

Aya me miraba extrañada pero fascinada a la misma vez, "¿Es ese un nuevo tipo de baile?" me decía mientras intentaba aguantar la risa y luego se secaba una lágrima de su ojo derecho. ¿Qué tiene esto de hilarante? Me pude haber muerto frente a sus ojos. Pero para qué sirve argumentarle.

"No" respondí secamente, "Ahora dime, que es eso de ¿'mejor hubiera sido no enviar a Lalamon'?"

"Nada, cosas de Digimons" me replica mientras come mi cena, "Oye, a esto le falta sal"

Sabía que no me lo iba a decir, pero me encontraba preocupada. Kioku huyó y ahora acabo de descubrir que Lalamon fue lanzada por la ventana. Genial. Simplemente genial. No hice nada más que verla comer y suspirar. En eso sentí una corriente fría y me agarré los hombros. Incluso la chompa del colegio no me cubría lo suficiente y me di cuenta de que Aya no estaba para nada abrigada debido a su vestimenta, "¿No tienes frío?" le pregunté.

"¿Huh?" me responde perpleja, con la boca sucia, "No…"

"Ah… bueno"

Me levanto para cerrar un poco la ventana. Tras todo esto me estoy olvidando sobre lo que dijo Patamon. ¿Yo ser la reencarnación de mi tía? Sí que es una broma de mal gusto… después de todo no soy nada suyo, solo soy la hija de su hermano… pero… ¿porqué siento un vacío en mi interior? Es como si realmente quisiera que fuera cierto. Debo de estar mal. Mal… siempre me enfermo. Mi tía era así… ¿será que Patamon tiene razón? ¿Acaso sí soy la reencarnación de mi tía?

"Umm… ¿Kamiya-san?" una voz dulce me sacó se mis pensamientos y, al volver a la realidad, me vi cara a cara con una rubia de ojos turqueza, Amane Fujiwara, "Buenas noches, Kamiya-san. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Estaba que le hablaba desde hace unos momentos pero parecía hacer caso omiso de mi presencia. Tengo una carta que entregar… quería saber si se encontraba Kurumizawa-san por aquí…"

"… ¡¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?" no pude evitar exclamar, "Dios, que susto que me diste. ¡Además aparecer por la ventana en medio de la noche!"

Aya se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia dónde nos encontrábamos con el bol en la mano derecha y un hashi en la boca, "Hola, Fujiwara"

"¿Cómo se encuentra, Aya-san? ¿Se siente mejor?" ambas hablaban como si lo hicieran todos los días y no fueran enemigas mortales. Vale resaltar también que la tal Amane me ignoró completamente.

"He tenido días mejores" le responde mirando al techo, "Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí hechicera? ¿Solo quieres entregarle una carta a Kurumizawa?"

Amane se hace camino trepando la diminuta ventana y pasando a mi lado, nuevamente ignorándome. Extiende su mano derecha al bolsillo izquierdo de su bolsillo, haciendo sonar las cadenas con formas geométricas de su correa. Al finalizar su labor, de ahí sale un sobre manchado, algo mal gastado, "Perdonen por la calidad del papel. Es lo mejor que tenemos"

Aya recibe el sobre y lo abre, "Sabe a café"

"Debe de ser porque estaba siendo usado por Ibuki-san como servilleta" al terminar la oración agrega una sonrisa angelical, ladeando la cabeza.

Aya y yo escupimos al unísono. Ella por saber el origen de lo que acaba de saborear y yo por imaginarme el sabor de aquél objeto. Además se mezcló con el shock de ver como abría algo que no era suyo… bueno, no soy quién para quejarme. Siempre abro los sobres de mi padre, "Eso solo te pasa por entrometida"

La híbrida me miró de reojo mientras comía un poco más para quitarse el sabor y, al terminar mi cena, la deja en una mesa de noche que se encontraba cerca, y empieza a leer la carta en voz alta, "Estimada Kurumizawa-san, dadas las circunstancias de la vez anterior no pudimos empezar ni finalizar nuestro combate. Quisiera retarla esta noche a un duelo, cerca al lago Folk. La estaré esperando. Amane Fujiwara."

Cuando terminó, dobló la carta en cuatro y observó a la rubia, "Es una carta de duelo. Debo de decir que tienes agallas y debes de estar desesperada para probar su magia. Bueno, te deseo suerte. No bajes la guardia, es fuerte. Después de todo, es mi alumna"

Más que una carta eso era una nota. A Aya se le veía feliz, casi orgullosa al decir que Kioku era su alumna. Sentí algo de envidia, pero rápidamente se me fue al recordar algo, "Pero Kioku no se encuentra, como se supone que Fujiwara…"

Al voltear noté que ya se había ido y Aya miraba hacia la ventana. El reflejo de la luna me hizo notar el parecido que tenía a sus padres. La mirada melancólica de Gatomon y el perfil de Patamon. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Es muy bonita, "Fujiwara… Amane Fujiwara… conociéndola se van a encontrar quieran o no. Puedo sentirlo, ambas tienen fuertes deseos de encontrarse"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¡Cómo sabes si nada malo le va a suceder a Kioku! O inclusive a Lalamon…" Aya habla como si supiera todo. Me irrita.

Ella solo volteó y me sonrió, "Instinto de Digimon"

No tenía como contrarrestar su argumento. Lo único que pude hacer fue salir a portazos instintivamente como suele hacerlo mi padre. Solo que al abrirla no creí encontrarme con él cara a cara, "Pa…pá"

Se le notaba más tranquilo. Me alegra saber eso. ¿Me pregunto si salir a tomar aire de verdad ayuda? Siempre uso aquello como excusa de escaparme de cosas difíciles… pero nunca le dedico tiempo en verdad a tomar aire, "¿Estás… mejor?"

No creí que su respuesta fuera abrazarme, "Te quiero, Mizu"

… de acuerdo. Esto no es normal. Lo único que hice fue darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, "Al parecer aún no estás del todo bien…" Fue en ese momento en dónde me acordé de lo que decía la carta de Amane. Lago Folk. Necesito saber en dónde quede ese lugar. Tengo que ir. Tengo que evitar que le pase algo malo. Es mi culpa que esté en este mundo después de todo. Aún atrapada en el cuerpo de mi padre, difícilmente logré preguntar, "Agumon, ¿en dónde queda el lago Folk?"

Agumon, quien se encontraba en la cocina lavando cosas junto a Palmon, deja sus labores a un lado y se me acerca. Paru parecía un poco enfadada y lo reprendió, "Más te vale no escaparte de lavar"

Vi como el compañero Digimon de mi padre le levanto el brazo en señal de aprobación y se me aproximó más, "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

… ¿Miento? ¿O no miento? "Umm… verás…"

"Agumon…" Aya se encontraba detrás de mí y de mi padre –quien por cierto no me dejaba libre de su abrazo-, "… una hechicera vino a dejarle una carta de duelo a la niña que vino con ella"

"Ya veo… y me imagino que la locación fue el Lago Folk" dice todo eso mientras mira al fenómeno que se encuentra a mis espaldas y luego me dirige la mirada a mí, "No te diré"

"… ¿qué?" un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Quién sabe lo que Fujiwara le pueda hacer a Kioku? Forzando, logré salir de la pequeña celda formada por los brazos de mi padre, "¿Cómo que no me vas a decir? ¡Sabes la situación!"

"¡Por eso mismo no te pienso decir! Es algo entre ellas, si te entrometes fácil tu vas a ser la lastimada"

No pude evitar retroceder intimidada, "Pero… ¿¡Acaso tu dejarías a alguien quién sabes perfectamente que está en peligro solo, sabiendo que tienes la oportunidad de salvarlo!"

Observé como Agumon se atontó un momento, como si lo que acababa de decir realmente le hubiera afectado. Por alguna razón volteé a ver a Aya y noté que temblaba un poco, "Seadramon"

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Agumon había hablado repentinamente.

"Seadramon. Tu padre entenderá" con eso dicho se retira a su labro de los platos.

Aya había caído de rodillas y respiraba agitada, "…. Y bueno, señor Kamiya, ¿tendrá usted la respuesta al enigma?"

Mi padre estaba lentamente retomando la compostura. Mi preocupación ahora pasó a él, "Papá, ¿en serio estás bien?"

Se sujetó un poco le frente y respondió, "Si, Mizu. Me entró un poco de sentimentalismo paternal. No te preocupes. La próxima vez te avisaré para no asustarte de ese modo"

"No tienes por qué disculparte"

"Con que… Seadramon… ¿acaso podría ser…? Dijeron que era un lago, ¿cierto?"

Aya y yo asentimos, "Lago Folk"

"No sabía que se llamaba así… aprendí algo nuevo el día de hoy, quién lo diría"

* * *

Mi tía Sora y Piyomon se habían retirado. Patamon y Gatomon también. Ellos dos habían decidido dejar a Aya durmiendo y no despertarla por si seguía mal, además de que se estaba peleando feo con Agumon verbalmente. Tk se encontraba en la habitación extra –aparte de la nuestra- durmiendo. Al parecer estaba agotado. Ahora solo estábamos mi padre, Aya, Agumon, Palmon y yo. Repentinamente escuchamos el ruido de llaves y dos rostros asomándose por la puerta principal. Matt y Gabumon habían regresado. Me imaginaba que habían ido en busca de Kioku pero… ella no está con ellos. Palmon y Agumon los atacaron con preguntas. Cuando aquella vergonzosa escena finalizó decidí hablar, "¿No hay señales de ella?"

A mi tío se le veía nervioso. Se ve tan diferente joven… "Nada de nada"

Una vena de furia no pudo evitar brotar en mi frente, haciendo que golpeé el objeto más cercano que, para esta ocación, fue una mesa nuevamente, "Justo ahora decides actuar como una estúpida"

Mi padre se me acerca moviendo las manos, como si tratara de calmar a un pequeño animal salvaje, "Oye oye, con más delicadeza. Compórtate"

No pude evitar mirarlo de mala manera. Tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo comportarme. Después de todo tu siempre reacciones de esa forma. ¿Cómo quieres que no me comporte de la misma forma? Uno cosecha lo que siembra.

"¿Sucedió algo mientras no estábamos?" inquiere mi tío Matt. Su nerviosismo iba creciendo.

Tomé la carta de la mesa y se la entregué más tranquila. Mi furia ya se había disipado, ""Hace unos minutos apareció una de las hechiceras. Era una carta de duelo. Iba dirigida a Kioku. Lalamon ha salido disparada a buscarla" Claro que eso último tuve que editarlo. Como si fuera a decirle que Aya la lanzó por la ventana.

Mi tío Matt se quedó leyendo la nota hasta que preguntó, "¿Dónde queda el lago Folk?"

"¿Recuerdas ese lago en donde nos atacó el Seadramon hace mil años? Ese donde está el tren abandonado" soltó casualmente mi padre, "Sí, yo tampoco sabía dónde quedaba

Mi tío dejo la carta en la mesa y sentó con nosotros. Nos sentíamos inútiles. Sabíamos a dónde ir pero no si era correcto acudir. Palmon, con curiosidad, estrechó su mano hacia la nota y dijo algo peculiar, "Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura…"

Todos la miramos perplejos. Algo me sonaba familiar en aquella oración, "¿De dónde sacaste eso?" pregunté rudamente.

"Estaba aquí escrito, en la parte de atrás" con eso dicho señala la parte trasera de la nota y logro ver los kanjis y kanas escritos, "Lo noté por casualidad"

"Dame eso" literalmente le arranché el papel y mi padre mi miró con cara de desaprobación. Lo ignoré y empecé, "Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura…"

"Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura…" Aya me siguió y en eso su cara se lleno de sorpresa, "Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura… ¿sabes qué significa eso?"

Cerré los ojos, tratando de recordar el origen de aquella frase. En eso me pareció entrar a un lugar remoto de mi mente. Era como si estuviera regresando a casa luego de años. Siento también un gran bullicio. Me encuentro en el concierto de YMH~Dream y hay una Kioku feliz a mi costado, parada en la silla blanca de plástico como miles de espectadores eufóricos al ver a su banda favorita. Sonriendo, sus ojos brillando con las luces multicolores. Gotas de sudor flotando en el aire. Su rostro lleno de vida. Antes de que todo esto suceda. En ese momento la música llena de guitarras eléctricas y batería se detiene, llevándose a cabo los aplausos. Miré a todas partes pero no veía a mi padre. Claro, esto sucedió después de que nos dejó solas. Kioku me estaba hablando, llena de júbilo. Algo de que ésta era su canción favorita, la que más amaba. Una balada. Un piano empieza a sonar y una introducción larga es introducida junto a un par de violines y flautas traversas. He allí que recordé todo.

"Gira, gira, Sakura…no puede ser" todo estaba encajando.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta mi padre preocupado.

"Debe de ser una broma" una gran inseguridad me comía por dentro. Las especulaciones que estoy haciendo son demasiado ridículas.

"Vamos, Mizu. Dilo de una vez" Aya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Sakura Hanabi… ese es el título de la canción…" tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto o una gran coincidencia, "Y eso que está ahí escrito… es parte de la letra… y esa es una canción del grupo favorito de Kioku. La canción que más ama"

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" Aya se encontraba igual de perpleja que yo pero sin el toque de nerviosismo, "Cómo… ¿cómo puede saber Fujiwara algo así?"

"No lo sé… no lo sé…" mi mente no quería llegar a la conclusión más lógica para el momento, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, la lógica desaparecía. Simplemente no era posible… no era posible.

* * *

**Dónde Kioku y Amane…**

**

* * *

**

Amane aplaudió, "Vaya, que linda reunión llena de amistad". Con eso dicho agrega una sonrisa a ojo cerrado, "Pero va a tener que acabar". La hechicera notó que ambas habían tomado una pose desafiante, listas para la batalla, "Ya tendrás un Digivice me imagino"

Kioku sacudió la cabeza como negación, "¡Aunque no tenga un Digivice, Lalamon y yo somos fuertes y lo demostraremos! Por eso lucha conmigo, Amane Fujiwara"

"Vaya… esta es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. Has capturado mi interés. Veamos qué es lo que tienes, Kioku Kurumizawa"

Kioku levanta su mano derecha al aire y grita, "¡Vamos Lalamon!"

Lalamon le asintió, alegre, pero a la misma vez decidida, "¡Sí!"

La luna brillaba intensamente y pétalos de cerezo flotaban alrededor de ambas chicas, "¡Muéstreme lo que tienes, Kurumizawa!"

Kioku se paralizó al notar el cambio en Amane. Su mirada era distinta, como si tuviera deseos de exterminarla y acabar con su existencia. Además su lado amable se había perdido, "Lalamon, anda a la derecha"

Con eso dicho ambas saltan a lados opuestos y el Digimon empieza a atacar a la hechicera por la espalda gritando su ataque en el proceso, "¡Toma esto!" Burbujas salían de su boca y a veces ramas de los lados de su diminuto cuerpo pero la hechicera los evadía grácilmente, dejando un sendero de brillantina por detrás, iluminando los árboles y haciendo a los pétalos brillar con mucha más intensidad. De vez en cuando devolvía el ataque con alguna esfera mágica multicolor.

"_¿Cómo se supone que ataco ahora? No tengo cómo hacer un círculo…" _la joven de cabello verde y clip color rosa empieza a buscar frenéticamente alguna rama con al cual hacer runas en la tierra. Lalamon seguía actuando como distracción pero Amane era astuta. Esferas caían a la altura de Kioku ocasionalmente, desviándola de su objetivo, "_Tengo que llegar rápido… no quiero que Lalamon salga lastimada por mi culpa"_ Con gran determinación, la niña se lanza y rueda en la tierra para llegar a la rama, dejando un camino de polvo al final. Con el uniforme lleno de suciedad, empieza a formar un círculo a su alrededor, "_Vamos, Lalamon… aguanta solo un poco más…"_. Sudor empezaba a caer por su frente, el borde de la rama se desplazaba por la superficie delicadamente. Todo este proceso debía de hacerse con calma, _"Bien… ahora las runas… solo se las básicas… pero espero que me ayuden"_

"¡Qué cobarde de tu Tamer dejarte aquí sola luchando! Lo único que hace es dibujar ahí abajo" la rubia decía para molestar a ambas, "¿Sabe que si te mato te vuelves un Digihuevo y fácil no recuerdas nada? Su encuentro… sus peleas… sus momentos agradables…"

Kioku llegó a escuchar aquello y la rama se quebró, rompiéndose por la mitad, "… ¿perder a Lalamon?"

"¿Acaso no sabias? Como se nota que eres una novata. Si los Digimons mueren se vuelven Digihuevos. Claro que eso ahora no sucede ya que alteramos toda la configuración de este mundo. Una vez que el monstruo muerte es para siempre, bye-bee"

El circulo de runas se encontraba incompleto, "… pero si tuviera un Digivice…"

"¡No lo tienes! Jaja. ¡Vamos, llora! ¿Eso quieres hacer, verdad? Solo sientes que tu presencia aquí es inútil, que solo eres una entrometida. Deseas tener un Digivice para usarlo como un pretexto, como para decir 'miren, si soy importante'. Me das lástima" la sanidad de Amane estaba dejando su cuerpo.

"… puede ser verdad lo que estás diciendo" al escuchar eso Lalamon se quedó paralizada.

"¿Ves? Estoy en lo correcto"

"Pero no totalmente… al principio pudo haber sido así, pero después deseé el Digivice para que Lalamon pueda volverse más fuerte y sentirme útil. Si conseguía el aparato, podría ser de utilidad para Lalamon. La ayudaría a ser más fuerte… y así ya no la lastimarían por mi culpa… pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo eso es en vano. No creo tener un Digivice… y tener uno no es necesario ya que… ¡toda esa energía se encuentra dentro nuestro!"

"Kioku…"la pequeña Digimon se encontraba conmovida.

Amane tenía una cara de disgusto, "¿Crees que con tan solo palabras bonitas vas invocar un rayo de luz o algo y así mágicamente Lalamon digievolucionará?"

"No, pero… ¡puedo hacer esto!" al decir aquello, Kioku llevó ambas manos al suelo y una gran energía mágica empezó a brotar del circulo. Las runas estaban terminadas. Una especie de humo morado empezó a desprenderse de la tierra, abriéndose paso a la superficie envolviendo el aire y dirigiéndose hacia Amane. La chica de pelo verde empezó a guiar el humo con las manos, "¡Ve!"

"¡¿Crees que con eso podrás detenerme! Tengo más años de experiencia que tú en esto" con eso dicho estrechó su mano y al cerrar la palma el humo despareció, "¿Ves?"

"Eso era exactamente lo que te iba a decir, ¿ves?" Kioku se encontraba mirando a Amane con una expresión triunfante. Amane lo notó muy tarde. Otra nube de humo apareció detrás de ella y la lanzó hacia los árboles más altos, "Tuve suerte que ya estuviera en el aire para empezar"

"¡Kioku, Kioku!" Lalamon fue corriendo para abrazar a su Tamer, "Eso fue increíble, ¿cómo formaste el otro circulo tan rápido?"

"No fue necesario formar otro… mira" con un solo simple movimiento de mano una nube pequeña igual a la anterior se formó, "Son bien suaves"

Lalamon se quedo captivada por la hermosura de la nube, "No sabía que podías hacer esto, Kioku"

"Menos yo… recién lo descubro. Al parecer Amane tampoco se lo imaginaba"

"¿O tal vez si?" la voz de Amane rompió el silencio entre las dos y un humo parecido al de Kioku pero color rosa fue directo a la joven, ahorcándola en un árbol, "Así es como uno se siente cuando lo golpean contra un árbol. ¿Nada agradable, verdad? No le hagas a los otros lo que no quieres que te hagan ti"

Segundos después Kioku se encontraba nuevamente en la superficie, tosiendo por aire, "¿Y ahora qué sigue?"

"¿Qué qué sigue? Déjame pensarlo… mmm… ¿qué opinas si cantamos algo?" Digimon y Tamer quedaron perplejas, "Conoces la melodía muy bien. Y dice así, gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura…"

"_Un minuto… yo conozco esa melodía…" _pensaba Kioku mientras observaba a Amane dar piruetas, acercándose al lago Folk, "Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura…"

"Gira, gira, Sakura… gira, gira, Sakura…" seguía mientras giraba y giraba.

"¿Porqué se me es tan familiar?" le cara de intriga y confusión en Kioku no hacía más que causarle placer a Amane.

"Quién sabe… pero si fuera tu, en vez de ponerme a cantar estaría vigilando a mi Digimon" con eso dicho agrega una risa, "Y al llegar al final… ¿Qué será lo que pasará?... Acaso Sakura… se podrá salvar…"

Los ojos de Kioku se abrieron como dos grandes platos, "¡Lalamon, huye! Trata de salir, sé lo que vendrá después, ¡sál!"

Lalamon se encontraba confundida, "Kioku… ¿a dónde tengo que huir?"

"Simplemente corre, el tiempo se acaba" gritaba su Tamer, quien se encontraba paralizada, observando la espalda de Amane.

"Una cuerda roja até… y de su cuello pesqué… una cicatriz mire… su amor no existió" seguía cantando Amane, moviendo las manos. Nubes rojas empezaban a salir siguiendo a Lalamon, cuando en eso Kioku se interpone y termina siendo asfixiada por 'las cuerdas rojas'.

"Sakura aún girara, en la capital de la ciudad de las flores celestial… ahí será dónde todo al fin sea realidad y aquél fue el último adiós que Sakura les dio" Amane cerró la palma de su mano y Lalamon se tapó los ojos en terror. Kioku se encontraba colgando de las nubes rojas, inerte, sin vida.

"¡Kioku!" el grito de Lalamon salió en un estallido de lágrimas.

* * *

**Donde Patamon y Gatomon…**

**

* * *

**

"Aún siendo cumpleaños de Aya la hemos tenido que dejar sola esta noche…" Gatomon llevaba puesto un vestido para dormir hecho de seda y abrazaba a Patamon, quien se encontraba de espaldas. Sus guantes se entrelazaban en el estómago de su conviviente y escuchaba su respiración con sus orejas gatunas. Las manos de Patamon se posaron sobre las cubiertas de su 'novia', "Me preocupan todos los eventos de hoy… ha sido un muy largo día para todos. Y yo que había mandado a hacer pastel para estas horas y comerlo en casa. No pude pasar a recogerlo… los Nyaromons de la pastelería me van a odiar" al finalizar no pudo evitar forzarse a reír.

"Gatomon… no hay necesidad que te fuerces… se tu misma…" voltea y la sostiene de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos, "Actuando así te haces daño. Vuelve a ser como antes"

La mirada de la felina descendió un par de centímetros, "… la Gatomon de ese tiempo ya dejó de existir… ¿qué me dices de ti? También has cambiado…"

"Todos hemos cambiado… pero no sé si para bien o para mal… pero sé que uno de nosotros para mal…" Gatomon sabía perfectamente a quién se refería él.

"Estas hablando de Piyomon…" dice desganada, sentándose al borde de la cama, "Nunca vas a dejar ese tema de lado. Ya llevas siglos con eso y aún no encuentras la pieza que dices que la incrimina…"

"Esa pieza…. Siempre ha estado bajo este techo… pero no la pienso sacar aún, si no una personita se puede molestar, y mucho"

"Lo mejor sería consultarle primero. No quiero estarte poniendo bolsas de hielo y agua caliente nuevo"

En eso el silencio reina en la habitación, hasta que Patamon saca a relucir otro tema.

"Siento que esa chica… la que ha desaparecido… ¿Kioku era, no? Si… si… va a resultar siendo una pieza clave para resolver todo este laberinto. Especialmente para ayudar a Mizu a liberar a Kari, ya que está en su anterior. Si llegara a despertar… por lo menos una fracción de segundo… así podríamos preguntarle cosas…" con eso dicho se sienta al lado de Gatomon y le sostiene las manos otra vez, sonriéndole.

"A veces pienso que eres bipolar"

Patamon sigue sonriendo tras este comentario y acerca su rostro para besar a Gatomon, cuando en eso la puerta se abre y una figura muy familiar para ellos dos se hace camino en la choza, "¿Interrumpo algo?"

"No, para nada" habló Patamon, bien refinado. Gatomon se encontraba decepcionada y resentida. Al parecer estaba ansiosa por recibir un beso de Patamon, "Ven, pasa… siéntete como en casa, Veemon"

* * *

**Donde Kioku y Lalamon…**

**

* * *

**

"Lo… lo hice… ¡elimine a una elegida! Se siente tan… bien…" el rostro de Amane estaba volviendo a la normalidad y lágrimas empezaban a brotar, "Al fin puedo decir al llegar, misión cumplida… y así podré regresar más rápido a casa… y acabo de… acabo de…"

"No has matado a nadie" la voz de Kioku se hizo presente en el área, cerca al agua cristalina del lago. Lalamon secó sus lágrimas y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría mientras iba a abrazarla.

Amane seguía con los ojos llorosos y la observa, "Estas… viva… ¿entonces quién es…?"

Al mirar al cadáver de las nubes rojas, éste se vuelve una nube morada, esfumándose sin dejar rastro, "… ¿cómo así…? Sin que lo notara… ¿quién eres en realidad, Kurumizawa-san?"

Kioku esboza una sonrisa y abraza a Lalamon mientras le responde, "Ya volviste a la normalidad, que alivio. Soy una simple alumna de secundaria que tiene un amor hacia la música y lo oculto"

La rubia se seca las lágrimas y se levanta, "Lo único que quería Sakura era girar, bailar en el cielo con las flores, formar parte de su pequeña ciudad momentánea, ¿sabías?"

Al principio la joven no parecía comprender, hasta que recordó la canción, "Sakura Hanabi… Siempre pensé que la canción era triste pero a la misma vez encantadora, pero no sabía que tenía ese significado… el de que se suicidó por su amor… y terminó llegando a la ciudad de flores que tanto deseaba ver con esa persona especial"

"Las canciones revelan cosas que el cantautor normalmente oculta" responde Amane, "Lo más probable era que deseaba ser libre… y no la dejaban amar. Pero lo que más deseaba era ser libre, para así poder sentir toda clase de sentimientos, como el amor… y envidiaba a las flores, quienes aunque estén encerradas en el tierra debido a sus raíces, podían ser libres en el viento"

Kioku deja de abrazar a Lalamon y se le acerca a la hechicera. Extiende sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente. Amane vuelve a empezar su llanto a todo volumen, ""Lo único que quería era… era ser libre"

"Ya eres libre, Amane"

Las flores de cerezo seguían bailando en el viento nocturno al compás de una melodía imaginaria.

* * *

**Donde Tai y compañía…

* * *

**

Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Me encuentro tan preocupada… y tengo tan mal presentimiento. Todos nos encontramos callados, pensando en la mejor solución, pero si nadie toma la iniciativa nunca llegaremos. Según Aya hace unos momentos se podía sentir una fuerte concentración de nivel de magia pero ha disminuido considerablemente. Espero que Kioku se encuentre bien...

"Me retiro" Aya se levanta de la mesa, "Si no se va a hacer nada mejor me voy a casa. Deben de estar preocupados por mi"

"Espera, Aya" me encontraba desesperada. No quería que me dejara sola. Por alguna razón no me sentía cómoda están ahí con mi padre y sus antiguos compañeros, "Solo espera un rato más por favor… pensaremos en algo, ya verás"

Lo único que la veo hacer es suspirar y volverse a sentar, "Me quedare porque me lo pediste bonito"

"Gracias" le respondí, fingiendo una sonrisa. Instantáneamente me empezó a arder el cuello. Me sentía indefensa y ocasionalmente soltaba gemidos de dolor. Me desplomé de la silla y empecé a retorcerme en suelo.

"¡Mizu!" escuche gritar a todos. Esto era lo que menos quería. Causar escándalo… y justo ahora que deberíamos de estar buscando a Kioku.

"Pa...pá…duele" no pude evitar soltar aquellas frases. Me sentía como una niña pequeña otra vez, buscando los brazos de mi padre para llorar y que me diga que el dolor ahorita se va, tan rápido como vino.

"Mizu, resiste" me decía Aya, sujetándome la mano. Mi padre se encontraba cogiendo la otra.

"due…le…" ardía. Quemaba. Hervía. Lo que sentía en el cuello era indescriptible.

"Tai… mira" con los ojos semi-cerrados logré ver que mi tío Matt señalaba algo, pero en ese momento perdí la conciencia.

* * *

**? ? ?  


* * *

**

Una habitación oscura. Solo la habitaban una cama, un diminuto escritorio vacío y una gran pantalla con distintas zonas del Digimundo. Así es la recamara de Akuma y Tenshi. Ni mucho, ni poco. La pequeña demonio se encontraba girando en la silla en señal de aburrimiento, con una caja en las rodillas y la abría para ver sus contenidos. Eran dulces. Saca un caramelo de limón y lo empieza a saborear, sin prestar atención a los monitores con imágenes transmitidas de Tsumemons y Kuramons. En eso se pueden escuchar unos ruidos raros provenir de la cama y un bulto retorciéndose de un lado para el otro.

"¡Hauu! ¡Hauu! Ácido, muy ácido" exclamaba en sufrimiento el bulto, que terminó siendo Tenshi en pijamas cuando sacó su cabeza de la sábana, "Que cruel eres, Akuma"

"Me encontraba aburrida y como me dedico a pernoctar en la silla decidí hacerte sufrir un poco. Me parece fascinante cómo nuestros sentidos están conectados. Me recuerda a un loco anime que vi la hace mucho tiempo" decía la chica de pequeña estatura mientras se mentía otro caramelo y esperaba ansiosa la reacción de su compañera, "Esta sí que es una buena forma para pasar la mala noche"

Mientras seguía sufriendo debido a la acidez, Tenshi logra preguntar, "¿No te sientes mal? Después de todo haz usado el sello el día de hoy en Mizu, deberías de descansar"

"¡No puedo hacer eso ahora sabiendo que va a haber una lucha esta noche! Demonios, por quién me tomas… pelea primero, descanso después"

"Akuma… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" el espíritu no hizo nada más que suspirar y acercársele, "_Cuando te comportas de esta manera infantil… esa forma trae tantos recuerdos nostálgicos"_

En eso, en una de las pantallas se ven dos siluetas femeninas luchando, dejando efectos coloridos por detrás, "Fujiwara si que se lo está tomando en serio, se ve casi tan poderosa como Ibuki"

Tenshi no pudo evitar mirar la pantalla que mostraba la habitación de Satori y verla dormir plácidamente sin evitar pensar que parece más un perrito faldero que uno de ataque, "Por ello no hay que meterse mucho con Amane… da miedo cuando se molesta" Un nuevo escalofrío surgió por su espalda, "¡Akuma, ya basta con los caramelos!"

"Pero si saben bien… igual, no es que me afecte lo que a ti te afecta"

"Hmph" replicó Tenshi, sin mirarla a los ojos, _"Así debería de ser siempre…"_

En cuestión de segundos su mundo con Akuma en modo amable, por así decirlo, se ve hecho trizas cuando la caja de dulces cae al suelo, "¿Acaso es idiota? ¡Va a hacer que todo se vaya a la mierda! Alguien tiene que detenerla"

Tenshi no comprendía que sucedía pero cuando vio la pantalla comprendió el pánico de su compañera. Amane se había abierto a Kioku, y eso podría traer serios problemas, "Hauu…"

"Si Fujiwara dice algo nuestras identidades serán expuestas… no puedo permitir eso, no puedo dejar que pase… pero, ¿qué hacer? Acá no hay nada más que gente inútil. Voy a tener que ir personalmente. Nuestros años de esfuerzo no se pueden arruinar de ésta manera… no lo permitiré"

"Hauu… pero…" Tenshi se quedó con las palabras en la boca ya que Akuma la interrumpió.

"¡Tu cállate! Eres una inútil. Aún no puedo creer que seas mi otro yo, nunca me comportaría de esa manera tan impotente"

"Pero… soy tu otro yo… o algo así, estamos conectadas, a veces sentimos lo mismo, sabemos los sentimientos de la otra… y también cuando una puede estar en peligro así que… ¡No vayas, no quiero que vayas!" aquella oración reunió toda la cuota de valor que Tenshi tenía ahorrada en el banco sentimental.

Akuma la miró con una cara de disgusto y asco, "¿De cuándo acá tú me das ordenes? Además solo quedaría usar las marionetas y realmente no tengo ganas…"

"¡Úsalas, úsalas! Pero tú no vayas" el espíritu se tapó la boca. Siempre se había opuesto a su uso.

"…. Aún no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir" con eso dicho, Akuma prende una especie de rastreador y una pantalla se prende, mostrando el domicilio de Agumon, "Bueno, ¿y ahora a cual usamos? … si utilizo a Ibuki se va a volver una maniática destructora. Creo que mejor pruebo juguete nuevo"

Con un solo chasquear de sus dedos, en la pantalla se podía ver a Mizu desfallecer de la silla y empezar a gritar de dolor, "Si… grita más… ¡grita!" empezaba a reírse Akuma, "Estoy va a ser divertido"

"Porqué… ¿Porqué duele… aquí?" lo que decía Tenshi salía en un murmullo, "No soporto ver cuando lastiman a alguien pero con Mizu Kamiya es diferente… ¿porqué?"

"Mira, Tenshi, mira. Todos confundidos, sin saber que está pasando. El pánico apoderándose de ellos… ¿acaso no es fantástico?"

El espíritu solo permanecía en silencio. En eso una de las habitaciones se abre en el domicilio, mostrando a un rubio de gorra blanca. Tenshi siente que su mundo da un giro y se pone colorada, "Ahí está otra vez…"

"Oye mira ahora, ¡Kamiya esta que huye de todos!" Akuma seguía riéndose pero tenía razón. Mizu había huido, "Y ahora ira a dónde yo quiera, y digo que sea hacia donde están Fujiwara y esa Tamer.

* * *

_**y… voy a tener que dejarlo ahí porque se me fueron las ideas y si no ya seria way too long y boring. Así que meteré los "spoilers" que no llegaron a salir esta vez para el siguiente chap.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 22: Adiós.

* * *

**

"¡Mizu, detente! Amane es buena"

"He hecho tantas cosas. Creo que merezco morir"

"¡No digas esas cosas!"

* * *

"¡Basta ya! ¡Deténganse!"

"Pero… ¿Pero y esa luz? ¡Tenshi! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Tenshi!"

* * *

"¿Con que… a la montaña?"

"Sip, ahí mismo"

"Vamos entonces"

"Aún no entiendo porqué vienen conmigo"

"Viajar en grupo es más divertido"

* * *

"Así que estas aquí por…"

"¿Patamon no te comentó?"

"no.."

"Ya veo"

* * *

"Este no es un adiós oficial. Es uno temporal"

"Kioku… no te vayas"

* * *

"Pero… ¿qué es lo que he hecho?"


	22. Adiós

**Siento que la trama cada vez se hace más enredada –y con mi limitada capacidad de explicar bien las cosas- voy a tener que '**_**rush out things from now on'. **_**La historia de las hechiceras es… no muy importante en realidad. Eso creo. Pasando a otro tema, prometo hacer los capítulos más cortos… a veces **_**I get carried away **_**y escribo y escribo sin tener consideración. **_**Please forgive me.

* * *

**_

**Respondiendo Comentarios:**

**Valeria: **Mis vacaciones empezaron el lunes x)

Pero para variar no escribía hasta ahora. Tengo unos exámenes internacionales y justo empezaban en la semana de vacas, entonces estoy que a veces voy al colegio a darlos temprano en la mañana! Ojalá que tus vacaciones lleguen pronto, todos necesitan unas! Me alegra saber que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas comentando en cada capítulo.

* * *

**Recap.

* * *

**

"¿Acaso es idiota? ¡Va a hacer que todo se vaya a la mierda! Alguien tiene que detenerla"

Tenshi no comprendía que sucedía pero cuando vio la pantalla comprendió el pánico de su compañera. Amane se había abierto a Kioku, y eso podría traer serios problemas, "Hauu…"

"Si Fujiwara dice algo nuestras identidades serán expuestas… no puedo permitir eso, no puedo dejar que pase… pero, ¿qué hacer? Acá no hay nada más que gente inútil. Voy a tener que ir personalmente. Nuestros años de esfuerzo no se pueden arruinar de ésta manera… no lo permitiré"

"Hauu… pero…" Tenshi se quedó con las palabras en la boca ya que Akuma la interrumpió.

"¡Tu cállate! Eres una inútil. Aún no puedo creer que seas mi otro yo, nunca me comportaría de esa manera tan impotente"

"Pero… soy tu otro yo… o algo así, estamos conectadas, a veces sentimos lo mismo, sabemos los sentimientos de la otra… y también cuando una puede estar en peligro así que… ¡No vayas, no quiero que vayas!" aquella oración reunió toda la cuota de valor que Tenshi tenía ahorrada en el banco sentimental.

Akuma la miró con una cara de disgusto y asco, "¿De cuándo acá tú me das ordenes? Además solo quedaría usar las marionetas y realmente no tengo ganas…"

"¡Úsalas, úsalas! Pero tú no vayas" el espíritu se tapó la boca. Siempre se había opuesto a su uso.

"…. Aún no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir" con eso dicho, Akuma prende una especie de rastreador y una pantalla se prende, mostrando el domicilio de Agumon, "Bueno, ¿y ahora a cual usamos? … si utilizo a Ibuki se va a volver una maniática destructora. Creo que mejor pruebo juguete nuevo"

Con un solo chasquear de sus dedos, en la pantalla se podía ver a Mizu desfallecer de la silla y empezar a gritar de dolor, "Si… grita más… ¡grita!" empezaba a reírse Akuma, "Estoy va a ser divertido"

"Porqué… ¿Porqué duele… aquí?" lo que decía Tenshi salía en un murmullo, "No soporto ver cuando lastiman a alguien pero con Mizu Kamiya es diferente… ¿porqué?"

"Mira, Tenshi, mira. Todos confundidos, sin saber que está pasando. El pánico apoderándose de ellos… ¿acaso no es fantástico?"

El espíritu solo permanecía en silencio. En eso una de las habitaciones se abre en el domicilio, mostrando a un rubio de gorra blanca. Tenshi siente que su mundo da un giro y se pone colorada, "Ahí está otra vez…"

"Oye mira ahora, ¡Kamiya esta que huye de todos!" Akuma seguía riéndose pero tenía razón. Mizu había huido, "Y ahora ira a dónde yo quiera, y digo que sea hacia donde están Fujiwara y esa Tamer.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Adiós.**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué está sucediendo? Abro lentamente los ojos, pero los rostros que se encuentran a mí alrededor se ven borrosos. El ardor del cuello sigue, aunque se podría decir que me acostumbré a él… o mejor dicho, me hacía sentir tranquila, en total paz. Sentí como una puerta se abría, revelando una mancha amarilla con blanco. Si mi memoria no me falla es el señor Takaishi. Logro distinguir un brazo que se acercaba a mi rostro, pero una mancha durazno lo repele. Un arbusto marrón chocolatoso se movía violentamente. Me imagino que debe de ser mi padre. Lentamente, las voces empiezan a manifestarse. Escuchaba gritos e insultos provenir de las dos personas que se encontraban frente mío. Logré voltear un poco mi cabeza y vi que alguien me sujetaba la mano derecha. Manchas coloridas se mezclaban con el pálido durazno que formaba una silueta humanoide. Me parecía escuchar que decía algo, algo cómo, "_¡Silencio! Mizu está recuperando la conciencia"_

Muevo mi cabeza al lado opuesto y logro divisar dos órbitas celestes cerca a mi cuello, "_Tai, mira esto" _dijo la persona mientras señalaba con el dedo índice, _"Mizu no es de hacerse tatuajes, ¿verdad?"_

"_Claro que no, Matt. Ella no es así, ¿qué te haría pensar semejante cosa?" _cada vez más podía escuchar las voces. Cada vez se hacían más claras, "_Déjame echarle un vistazo" _

Mi padre, aún borroso para mi, se acercó al lado de mi tío Matt y empezó a tocar mi cuello. No me inmuté. No podía sentir nada. Era como si estuviera adormecido, "_¿Pero qué demonios es esto? Parece una especie de signo extraño, y no deja de girar"_

En ese mismo momento el adormecimiento desapareció y el dolor regresó, tan intenso como antes, pero pocos gemidos de dolor provenían de mí. Sentía gotas de sudor caer por mi frente, haciendo su camino a través de mi nariz, labios y nuca. Mi respiración se encontraba agitada y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo. Huir. No podía quedarme aquí sufriendo, mi amiga me necesita… debo de llegar a ella y evitar que Amane le haga algo.

"_¡Después ya investigaremos la raíz del signo, Mizu está empeorando!" _gritó el señor Takaishi. Me daban ganas de decirle que no levantara tanto la voz. Me duele mucho la cabeza, "_Tal y como dijo Aya, al parecer ya está recuperando un poco la conciencia, pero su estado está mucho más grave" _

Un minuto. Se me ha ocurrido una idea aún más brillante… puedo eliminar a Amane antes de que le haga daño a Kioku… podría… podría matarla. No es un mal plan. Por alguna razón imaginármela sufriendo me causaba placer y deseaba que ese pensamiento se volviera realidad. Para lograrlo necesito salir de aquí, "¡Gahh!", exclamé. El dolor incrementaba en intensidad. Logré ver rostros llenos de preocupación y creí que esa era mi oportunidad para escapar. Creé un mini-plan en mi cabeza, viendo las rutas disponibles que aseguraran éxito en mi huida. Podía retroceder, y salir corriendo por la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Después de todo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Abrí más los ojos y todo se me hizo claro.

"¡Despertó!" escuché exclamar a Aya, "Mizu, ¿te encuentras mejor?"

Me sentía como un animalito siendo rodeado por hambrientas bestias.

"Mizu, pensé que no despertarías" mi padre se me vino encima dándome un abrazo. Por algún motivo deseaba salir de su calidez. Me causaba dolor. Logré ver que el señor Takaishi se veía algo deprimido, pero rápidamente dijo algo que me asustó un poco.

"No te atrevas a huir" fueron sus palabras. Sentí como el mundo se hundía, ¿acaso habrá leído mi mente? Pero ¿cómo?

Abruptamente me separé de mi padre, asustada. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de Tk Takaishi.

"¿Mizu?" Tai no parecía comprender nada. El nunca comprende nada. Nunca me comprende.

"No huyas" me volvió a remarcar el muchacho de cabellera rubia que acababa de conocer esta noche. Me sostuvo de la mano, tratando de retenerme. Lo forcejeé desesperadamente. Me dolía tenerlo cerca. Repentinamente su cuerpo se acercó más y mi padre me sostenía de los hombros. La locura me estaba consumiendo. Sentía a una inútil Aya a mi lado y a mi tío Matt sumido en la preocupación. Agumon y Palmon se acercaban sin saber qué hacer. Palmon corría por la sala pensando en algo. Agumon traba de hacerla mantener la calma, "Mizu, tranquila"

¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? Kioku puede estar en serios problemas y pretenden que me quede sentada. NO GRACIAS.

Entre todos los brazos y rostros que me rodeaban trataba de encontrar algún hueco por el cual escabullirme y escapar. Desesperada, logré ensimismar la libertad al notar la ventana que aún se encontraba abierta. Por una fracción de segundo vi mi reflejo en el vidrio y noté que a mis ojos azules les faltaba vida. De un minuto a otro me encontré en el exterior, huyendo de todos.

* * *

**Dónde Patamon & Gatomon…

* * *

**

"Siento que esa chica… la que ha desaparecido… ¿Kioku era, no? Si… si… va a resultar siendo una pieza clave para resolver todo este laberinto. Especialmente para ayudar a Mizu a liberar a Kari, ya que está en su interior. Si llegara a despertar… por lo menos una fracción de segundo… así podríamos preguntarle cosas…" con eso dicho se sienta al lado de Gatomon y le sostiene las manos otra vez, sonriéndole.

"A veces pienso que eres bipolar" le dice ella con una gran, cálida sonrisa.

Patamon sigue sonriendo tras este comentario y acerca su rostro para besar a Gatomon, cuando en eso la puerta se abre y una figura muy familiar para ellos dos se hace camino en la choza, "¿Interrumpo algo?"

"No, para nada" habló Patamon, bien refinado. Gatomon se encontraba decepcionada y resentida. Al parecer estaba ansiosa por recibir un beso de Patamon, "Ven, pasa… siéntete como en casa, Veemon"

Las orejas de Gatomon descendieron en señal de decepción. Algo le decía que Patamon ya sabía de esta visita. En realidad, sospechaba que él mismo había hecho venir a Veemon. Su sentido intuitivo no había desaparecido e intentó evitar parecer nerviosa por dicha inesperada visita.

Veemon se hizo camino en el hogar de ambos Digimons, mirando los alrededores de vez en cuando, "Así que esta es su casa. Acogedora"

Antes de que siguiera desviándose camino a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno, Patamon jaló a Veemon de su larga bufanda amarilla, "Por ahí no"

"Lo siento" replica con una sonrisa alegre. En eso nota a Gatomon sentada en el borde de la cama, con una expresión perdida al no saber qué sucedía, "Pero, ¿y mis modales? Hola Gatomon, ¿cómo estás?"

Ella solo lo mira, aún enfadada mentalmente con él por su intromisión inoportuna, "Normal"

"Ah ya veo… uhm, me alegro…" responde nervioso el joven de cabellera azul, "Bueno, si me disculpas…"

"¿Estás aquí por…?" pregunta desinteresada, mirándose los guantes de reojo.

Veemon pone una cara llena de sorpresa, exhibiendo sus ojos carmesí. Evidentemente le dolía su frialdad, "Uh… ¿Patamon no te comentó?"

Rápida y secamente, Gatomon replica, "No"

"Ah… ya veo, si es así entonces no importa" le da la espalda preparándose para retirarse de la habitación ya que Patamon lo esperaba sentado en la sala. Aparentemente le salía una vena de tanto esperar y levantaba el pie ruidosamente.

"Él nunca me dice nada. Nunca me cuenta nada" sigue hablando sola, "Nunca. Nunca. ¿Sabes cuánto me demoró enterarme sobre su teoría? ¿Sabes cuánto? No, no lo sabes, porque no me la quería decir y la única forma de convencerlo fue como siempre, con cosas materiales ¡No lo soporto, quiero irme de este lugar!" ferozmente se acercó a Veemon, lo empujó del cuarto y le cerró la puerta con furia, "¡Me excluyo antes de que me lo hagan a mi ustedes!"

Atontado, Veemon se sienta frente a Patamon. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, o más bien, formular la pregunta, Patamon respondió, "No te preocupes, siempre es así"

"Ya…" es lo único que logra decir el reptil azul. Un perfecto silencio irrumpía el hogar. La furia de Gatomon se estaba apaciguando y Patamon tomaba un poco de té, "¿Rico?"

"Ah perdona. ¿Quieres?" aquella acción parecía intencionada.

"No, no importa. No tengo taza" dice mientras observa la mesa de madera a sus pies. No hay taza de arcilla.

"Bueno" con eso dicho toma un poco más y deja la bebida de lado, "Tenemos que hablar"

"Ya era hora. No era posible que me hayas llamado para verte beber té mientras me refregabas en la cara lo bueno que está" le dice sarcásticamente Veemon, esperando ver la reacción del otro.

"Rayos, ¿porqué no lo pensé?" se dice entre dientes Patamon.

"Eso quiere decir… ¿qué no era intencionado? Vaya, te sale del alma. Es un don, sí definitivamente es un don" hablaba entre risas.

"¿Estás tratando de provocarme?" un aura negra cubría su cuerpo, era como si fuera capaz de matar a Veemon con solo la mirada. El acosado se agachó un poco y sudaba de nervios.

"En realidad tú fuiste el que empezó… pero… bueno, bueno tu ganas" dijo en voz baja.

Luego de que aquella escena terminara, Patamon echó un suspiro y tomó una pose seria, "Necesito información. ¿Algún cambio reciente que hayas visto?"

Veemon también adoptó una pose confidencial. Colocó ambas manos bajo su mentón y empezó, "En la zona de Gomamon, las temperaturas han estado subiendo, derritiendo el hielo y provocando que los digimons busquen nuevos hogares, provocando problemas con Shogungekomon. Aparentemente se han mudado a la zona feudal, de la cual Hawkmon se supone que está a cargo pero…"

"¿Sigue desaparecido, cierto?" pregunta el ser alado, aunque aún así sepa la respuesta. Veemon simplemente asiente y continúa.

"Al no saber su paradero luego de varios meses, Shogungekomon ha tomado el poderío de la zona. Ahí todos siguen como digimons, al igual que los de Gomamon… pero él si es humano"

"¿A qué te refieres? La última vez que lo vi aún era un Digimon" Patamon volvió a interrumpir.

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo viste?" refuta Veemon.

"Será… entre cuatro-seis meses aproximo"

"Con razón. Durante ese lapso de tiempo Gomamon buscaba lugar para mudar a los que vivían en el continente nevado pero… se encontró con ellas" el tono de Veemon se había vuelto sombrío. Patamon solo tragó saliva.

"Al estar solo frente a las hechiceras no pudo hacer nada más que correr. Digievolucionar era inútil. Así es como lo volvieron en humano… y no ha regresado a su zona. Es por eso que ahora los Digimons del continente nevado se pelean contra los de la zona feudal. Al no regresar ha causado una disputa. Sé que no quería que convirtieran a los demás en humanos pero aquello fue un grave error"

Patamon se encontraba en silencio analizando la situación. El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que repentinamente se levantó impaciente, "Veemon"

"S-s-sí" responde tartamudeando debido a la repentina acción del otro.

"Ayúdame a hacer maletas. Nos vamos a resolver este problema"

"¡Patamon! Se más sensato, vuelve a sentarte" la voz que había hablado era una que no se escuchaba desde hace varios minutos atrás.

"Gatomon…" fue el nombre que salió de los labios de ambos hombres.

* * *

**De regreso a Mizu y compañía…

* * *

**

Corría y corría. Había perdido mi sentido de orientación. No sabía en dónde estaba, pero seguía corriendo, temeraria ante las consecuencias. De acuerdo, Mizu… eventualmente vas a tener que parar y pensar cómo llegar a Kioku… pero antes que nada, debes de fijarte en dónde estás. Era fácil tener aquella conversación en mi mente, pero mi cerebro no respondía y hacía caso omiso de mis pensamientos. Seguía corriendo, como si fuera guiada por un instinto animal que llevaba dormido y oculto. ¿Me debería de dejar llevar? Dejarse llevar se ve tan tentador… fue en ese momento en el que perdí el control de mi cuerpo por completo.

* * *

**Dónde Kioku y Lalamon…

* * *

**

"Lo… lo hice… ¡elimine a una elegida! Se siente tan… bien…" el rostro de Amane estaba volviendo a la normalidad y lágrimas empezaban a brotar, "Al fin puedo decir al llegar, misión cumplida… y así podré regresar más rápido a casa… y acabo de… acabo de…"

"No has matado a nadie" la voz de Kioku se hizo presente en el área, cerca al agua cristalina del lago. Lalamon secó sus lágrimas y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría mientras iba a abrazarla.

Amane seguía con los ojos llorosos y la observa, "Estas… viva… ¿entonces quién es…?"

Al mirar al cadáver de las nubes rojas, éste se vuelve una nube morada, esfumándose sin dejar rastro, "… ¿cómo así…? Sin que lo notara… ¿quién eres en realidad, Kurumizawa-san?"

Kioku esboza una sonrisa y abraza a Lalamon mientras le responde, "Ya volviste a la normalidad, que alivio. Soy una simple alumna de secundaria que tiene un amor hacia la música y lo oculto"

La rubia se seca las lágrimas y se levanta, "Lo único que quería Sakura era girar, bailar en el cielo con las flores, formar parte de su pequeña ciudad momentánea, ¿sabías?"

Al principio la joven no parecía comprender, hasta que recordó la canción, "Sakura Hanabi… Siempre pensé que la canción era triste pero a la misma vez encantadora, pero no sabía que tenía ese significado… el de que se suicidó por su amor… y terminó llegando a la ciudad de flores que tanto deseaba ver con esa persona especial"

"Las canciones revelan cosas que el cantautor normalmente oculta" responde Amane, "Lo más probable era que deseaba ser libre… y no la dejaban amar. Pero lo que más deseaba era ser libre, para así poder sentir toda clase de sentimientos, como el amor… y envidiaba a las flores, quienes aunque estén encerradas en el tierra debido a sus raíces, podían ser libres en el viento"

Kioku deja de abrazar a Lalamon y se le acerca a la hechicera. Extiende sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente. Amane vuelve a empezar su llanto a todo volumen, "Lo único que quería era… era ser libre"

"Ya eres libre, Amane"

Las flores de cerezo seguían bailando en el viento nocturno al compás de una melodía imaginaria.

"Kurumizawa-san…" Amane se separa de Kioku y baja la cabeza, "No merezco su amabilidad luego de lo que he hecho"

Kioku se había quedado sin palabras, pero intentaba seguir animándola, "No digas esas cosas, Amane… todos merecen algo de amor"

La joven de pelo verde intenta recuperar el abrazo que había tenido con la hechicera pero ésta vuelve a rehuir, "Si supiera todas las cosas que he hecho… inclusive estas… si supiera quién soy realmente… estaría realmente decpcionada usted de mi"

"Dejemos las formalidades, dime Kioku. Al ser así siento que no eres mi amiga y que te alejas de mi" aquellas palabras llegaron a abrir a Amane, causando que devuelva el abrazo.

"Gracias… gracias Kurumizawa… no, Kioku-san. Gracias por permitirme ser tu amiga" una ligera sonrisa se esboza en su rostro. Vuelve a separarse del abrazo, observando la cara sonriente de Kioku, "Kioku-san… hay algo que debería de decirte"

"¿Qué sucede, Amanin?" le pregunta ella de tono amical lleno de felicidad, por poco y flores florecen a su alrededor. Amane se asustó un poco pero luego no le dio mucha importancia, más bien le alegró ver que su nueva amiga ya la había puesto un apodo.

"No puedo seguir con esta mentira mucho tiempo…" recostó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y miró al suelo, "En realidad yo… para empezar… yo… mi nombre… mi verdadero nombre no… mi verdadero nombre no es… ¡mi verdadero nombre no es Amane Fujiwara!"

Aquella revelación atonto a Kioku y a Lalamon, quién previamente se encontraba en el reino de la felicidad al ver a su Tamer hacer una amistad, "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Yo… yo no soy la persona que ves ahora…" las palabras le estaban costando. Kioku permaneció en silencio, significando que le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar hasta dónde se sienta cómoda, "Soy totalmente opuesta. Se supone que este es mi verdadero yo pero… ya no sé cómo son las cosas. En el mundo real soy extrovertida… trato a la gente que recién conozco como si fuéramos amigos del alma… y cada vez que te veía, era como ver mi reflejo, Kioku-san. Te pareces mucho a mí y ya creo saber porque… en realidad yo…"

"Amanin…" soltó Kioku sin saber que más decir. Se sentía inútil y se reflejaba por su voz.

"En el mundo real yo soy… mi nombre es Hina-" la voz de Amane es interrumpida en el momento más crucial.

Lalamon acababa de ponerse alerta, "¡Kioku, cuidado, algo se acerca… es peligroso!"

"¿Qué sucede Lalamon?" inquiere su Tamer, "¿Cómo que algo peligroso viene en camino?"

"No puede ser que… Akuma no puede enterarse tan rápido… pero… ella está en todas partes…" Amane acababa de empezar a hablar sola.

"Amane…" dice su nueva amiga mientras la observa y se le acerca. Amane acababa de agacharse en señal de agonía y desesperación, "Todo va a estar bien, tu eres fuerte"

"Casi malogro todo… casi expongo todo… Oujou-sama va a matarme" nuevamente lágrimas brotaron.

"¿Ojou-sama?" inquiere la inocente niña.

"Akuma… no sabes de lo que es capaz… podría llegar a matarme por lo que acabo de hacer"

"No creo eso… esa es una típica amenaza…" la voz de Kioku salió dudosa, por alguna razón algo le dice que podría llegar a hacerse realidad.

"¿Qué hacen aquí todavía ustedes dos? ¡Váyanse!" Lalamon estaba nerviosa y empezó a mandar para que se alejaran lo más rápido posible, el presentimiento que sentía el pequeño Digimon rosa en forma de planta no era uno bueno.

Kioku ayudó a Amane a levantarse con dificultad y empezaron a salir de la orilla del lago en pasos dificultosos. En eso, tras tan solo haber dado tres o cinco pasos, Lalamon rebota contra el tronco de un árbol, creando pánico en ambas muchachas y haciendo que su Tamer corra a socorrerla, "¡Lalamon!"

"Kioku… mejor salgan ya… es muy fuerte… no se… cómo ella…" se encontraba débil. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos se cerraron en señal de cansancio. La expresión de Kioku se volvió sombría y se levantó del lado de su Digimon para mirar con furia y ojos fríos al perpetrador del crimen. La silueta con la que se encontró cara a cara no fue placentera, ya que Amane vio el temor y shock que reinaban en su rostro. Rápidamente empezó a mover la cabeza en negación y parecía un animalito herbívoro siendo acorralado por animales hambrientos de carne fresca. Entre la neblina se podía ver la silueta de Mizu Kamiya.

* * *

**Donde Tai y los demás…

* * *

**

"¡Tenemos que ir tras ella!" gritaba desesperado Tai. Nadie lograba hacerlo mantener la calma, "Algo tiene, no está bien, ¿si le pasa algo? Mizu… Mizu…"

"Tai, ¡tranquilízate o en serio vamos a tener que noquearte!" Matt estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su mejor amigo y Tk estaba del mismo humor.

"Tai, por favor… mantén la compostura, si no voy a hacer que Palmon vuelva a traer la sartén" lo amenaza Agumon.

"¿Sartén?" inquieren los dos hermanos de cabellera rubia.

"Para hacer una larga historia corta, Palmon noqueó a Tai en la cabeza con una sartén para mandarlo al mundo real y hacer que ustedes vengan" con eso dicho señala con sus garras a ambos individuos, "¡Tai! Por lo menos baja el volumen, Sora duerme en el cuarto contiguo"

"¡Mizu! Tengo que ir a buscarla, debo de saber que le pasa, debo de saber que es ese tatuaje extraño" seguía contorsionándose entre los brazos de Matt y Tk.

"Dios, que padre tan quejumbroso" sabiendo que esto podría ocasionar una pelea, Tk igual suelta su pensamiento en voz alta mientras se retira del cuerpo de Tai, resignado.

"¡Tk!" dijo Matt entre dientes. Tk simplemente replicó con gestos, '_¿y? como si fuera a decirme algo. Está con la mente planteada solamente en Mizu'_, "Bueno, por lo menos ayúdame a sostenerlo un tiempo más hasta que venga la sartén" prosigue Matt al comprender el mensaje.

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Tk, Tai contesta, "¡Cómo si fuera a caer en ese estúpido truco otra vez!"

En unos segundos Tai se encuentra inconsciente en los brazos de Matt y Tk. Palmon se encontraba con una sartén negra perfectamente simétrica, "Dios mío. Espero que Tai no me odie por esto otra vez… y pobre sartén… ya tiene dos marcas" dice mientras mira el objeto con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, "Se va a tomar su tiempo en despertar, así que mejor llévenlo a una habitación vacía"

Tk y Matt simplemente miraban a Palmon. No comprendían cuándo ni cómo se fue a la cocina para traer el arma que traería paz y quietud, "Gracias" replicaron los dos al unísono.

"No hay de qué" replica con una sonrisa, "Agumon, ayúdame a cargarlo"

"Si, señora" responde agotado el reptil-dinosaurio amarillo. Ambos sostienen a Tai de los hombros y, literalmente, lo arrastran en el frío suelo de concreto gris llevándolo a una habitación de la choza, "Oye, Palmon… me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no hay habitaciones. La primera de los huéspedes tiene dos camas, que estarán ocupadas por Matt y Tk… la segunda solo tiene una que es para emergencias, en la cual estará Aya… de ahí esta tu cuarto y el mío… puedo dormir en el sofá… ah, y Sora está utilizando el tuyo, ¿cierto? Entonces sí, tu dormirás en mi cuarto y yo en el sofá… si es así Tai no tiene dónde pasar la noche. Aunque suene feo, si Mizu y su amiga estuvieran aquí habría menos espacio"

Palmon esbozó una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro mientras observaba la habitación en la que dormía, "Tengo una mejor idea…"

"¿Una mejor idea?" pregunta Agumon ya un poco temeroso debido a la inocente risa de Palmon que estaba saliendo de un tenebroso rostro.

"Ahora verás lo que es sufrir, pagarás por mi sartén…"se dice a sí misma.

"Oye, oye… es una sartén" le dice Agumon tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

"Pero era **mi **sartén" le dice con ojos en forma de estrella, llena de determinación negativa, "Esos dos golpes han deformado su perfecta simetría"

Los cuatro humanos -Matt, Tk, Gabumon y Aya- observaban la escena estupefactos. Acababan de presenciar un lado de Palmon nunca antes visto y era como para comentar, _'¡cásense ya!' _o algo así. Igual, sabrían que decirlo no tendría sentido ya que Palmon no era la persona que ocupa el corazón de Agumon. Los hermanos suspiraron y buscaron sus habitaciones para descansar, el día había sido largo y creyeron que lo mejor sería dormir. De todas formas se imaginaban que era muy probable que Mizu regresara por la mañana, no podría pasar la noche en la intemperie. Aya simplemente se apoyó en la pared bajo la ventana que la joven hija de Tai usó como salida y se dejó caer al suelo en simbolismo a su resignación, "Siempre tan imprudente, Kamiya. Deberías de saber que hay personas que se preocupan por ti… ¿por qué no dijiste que algo había pasado? Tu actitud fue similar a la de Satori Ibuki cuando pierde la noción de la realidad…"

Agotada, cierra los ojos dejándose acurrucar por la frialdad de la pared, _"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mamá y papá… espero que no estén molestos conmigo por todo lo que sucedió hoy… mi atento de suicidio… la visita a la tumba… el problema de Mizu… pero que día"_ se dice a sí misma en su mente. En completa soledad, sin interrumpir la épica disputa entre Agumon y Palmon, empieza a cantar mientras cierra a los ojos dejándose llevar a la tierra de los sueños, "Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti… feliz cumpleaños linda Aya… feliz cumpleaños a ti…"

El reloj de mesa marcó las doce, dando inicio al día 17 del mes de julio.

* * *

**Dónde Kioku…

* * *

**

"Kamiya… Mizu-san" Amane se encontraba sin palabras ante tan revelación. No comprendía cómo un humano como ella, sin ningún poder había quitado un Digimon del camino y lastimarlo severamente, inclusive aún sabiendo que es el compañero de su mejor amiga de escuela. El uniforme de marinero color azul oscuro se movía con el viento. La falda danzaba en el aire junto a la casaca y la blusa se translucía muy poco. Kioku se encontraba de la misma forma. Ambos uniformes se mezclaban con el ambiente nocturno, "¿Porqué…? ¿Cómo así…?"

Kioku intenta retomar la compostura y se levanta llena de determinación, "No es posible que sea Mizu. Ella no haría algo así. Es una impostora… una imitación"

Amane logró darse cuenta. Kioku no deseaba asumir los hechos y buscaba excusas. Fujiwara sentía, muy dentro de ella, que Akuma tenía algo que ver en esto. Incluso sin haber estado toda la noche en su base presentía su esencia, "Kioku-san… te recomiendo tener mucho cuidado. Kamiya-san… digo, la impostora de Kamiya-san emana un aura negativa. Creo que lo más conveniente sería huir, tal y como lo dijo tu Digimon"

"Pero…" ajusta fuertemente su puño derecho y masculla sus dientes, "No puedo dejar esto inconcluso…"

Se acercó a la persona que tenía la apariencia de Mizu y la miró a los ojos. Automáticamente noto que les faltaba vida. Eran un azul pálido, no brillaban como siempre lo hacen, "¿Qué ganas haciendo una imitación y lastimando a mi Digimon?"

La susodicha impostora formó una sonrisa de satisfacción y empezó a reír entre dientes, "¿Impostora? ¿No verme por unos minutos hace que no me reconozcas, Kioku? Soy yo, Mizu"

"No es posible…" asustada, retrocede un par de pasos pero se da cuenta de algo importante. _Si fuera Mizu, ella no haría cosas así. Además ella es inepta para la magia y no es que tenga algún poder o algo así. Tampoco un Digimon. Entonces, ¿por qué me encuentro rehuyendo de su mirada? Debo de enfrentarla, ¿Qué haría Mizu en una situación así? Claro, enfrentaría a su impostor ya que le molestaría mucho. A mí también me parece algo bastante fastidioso._

"Sí, es posible… todo es posible" el rostro no le cambiaba y decidió levantar la mirada para observar el área, "Ahora, si me permites… tengo asuntos pendientes con la basura que está ahí desparramada en el césped"

Pasos lentos llenan el ambiente. La respiración de Lalamon se entrecortaba de vez en cuando y Kioku perdía la concentración por ello. Temía lo peor para su Digimon, recordando las palabras que Amane le había dicho durante su pelea, "¿_Sabe que si te mato te vuelves un Digihuevo y fácil no recuerdas nada? Su encuentro… sus peleas… sus momentos agradables…" _su concentración cada vez se iba y se enfocaba más en la respiración de Lalamon, "_Si los Digimons mueren se vuelven Digihuevos. Claro que eso ahora no sucede ya que alteramos toda la configuración de este mundo. Una vez que el monstruo muerte es para siempre, bye-bee"_

Amane se encontraba temblando de terror, era como si ya hubiera visto aquél rostro antes. Vacío, sin vida, con ganas de hacer sufrir a los demás como si fuera un juego, "Ibuki-san…" fueron las palabras que salieron tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos y rehuyendo su mirada hacia Kioku, quien se encontraba varada en el mismo sitio, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

"¿Ibuki? ¿Ibuki de Satori Ibuki?" Mizu intentó aguantar la risa pero no pudo. Era un espectáculo sombrío. La piel de Amane se puso más blanca de lo que era y la presión le bajó, "No comprendo cómo me has podido confundir con ella, con la loca que se mete en los sueños de los demás… sí, como cuando se metió en el mío antes de venir al Digimundo. No lo recuerdo con claridad, pero cuando la vea se las va a ver conmigo por entrometida"

Fujiwara intentó desafiarla observando su rostro, pero sus ojos se toparon con la marca color negro en el cuello, "Ese sello… ¡Kioku-san, ten cuidado! ¡Mizu está-!"

Silencio. Silencio reinó el lugar, "Será mejor que te calles"

Amane estaba siendo asfixiada por la mano derecha de Mizu, siendo sostenida en el aire. Lo único que ella deseaba era el fin de este interminable sufrimiento, "_Ya no podré regresar a casa… ni seguir con mi sueño artístico… ya no voy a poder volver a cantar… no voy a poder conocer más a Kioku-san… no pude ayudar a Ibuki-san… no logré hacer entrar a Oujou-sama en razón… abandoné a Tenshi… ¿quién la apoyará ahora? ¿Cómo se van a cuidar? No saben cocinar…"_

Kioku seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. La entrecortada y dificultosa respiración de Lalamon la aislaban del mundo que la rodeaba. No llegaba a notar ahora los esfuerzos de Amane por respirar bajo la presión de Mizu. En eso, una voz resonó en su interior, "_¿Kioku? ¿Acaso no oyes eso? Debes de decidir. Ese es el sonido de que llegó la hora de decidir. Cuando logres hacer una decisión estaré esperando. Así lograrás abrir el camino y encontrarás lo que tanto deseas encontrar para ayudar a Lalamon y, también, a los demás"_

"¿Y? ¿Cómo se siente? Mejor matar antes de que te maten ¿Eso planeabas hacer no? Eliminar a Kioku ya que tiene un Digimon sin Digivice, además representaba una fuerte amenaza para ustedes las hechiceras debido a eso y que podía usar magia, ¿no es cierto? En cierta forma les tenía ventaja, pero no, ustedes deciden actuar primero de esta forma" Mizu se encontraba aún enfadada y no notaba su realidad. Cada vez más asfixiaba a Amane.

"Con que… así… se debió… de sentir… Kioku-san… al ser… asfixiada…" Aún sabiendo que lo que asfixió en verdad era una imitación, Amane no pudo evitar soltar aquello. Mizu reaccionó más y su fuerza aumentó.

"Con que la estuviste asfixiando… ¡Y ahora la llamas por su primer nombre! Me parece algo vil de tu parte, Fujiwara… llegó tu hora" su fuerza bruta estaba a punto de impedir el intercambio de dióxido de carbono y oxígeno del cuerpo humano en el ser de Amane, cuando Kioku, quién había estado escuchando todo, finalmente reacciona.

"¡Mizu, detente! Amane es buena" exclama en desesperación, moviendo fuertemente su uniforme.

La joven de pelo largo, color castaño claro, suelta un poco el cuello de su víctima para al final dejarla desplomada en el suelo, "Esta bien, me detendré… pero no creo en tus palabras. Ella no es buena, Kioku. Es parte de las hechiceras, este es solo un plan para matarnos a todos" con eso dicho pone su pie izquierdo en la cabeza de Amane, haciendo que se ensucie con barro. Su cabello rubio se oscurecía debido a la suciedad y su moño aguamarina se humedecía con el rocío nocturno y el lodo de la orilla del lago Folk.

"He hecho tantas cosas… creo que sí merezco morir" agregando más drama a la tensión, no de forma intencionada, Amane se resignaba de su patética vida y aceptaba la muerte, deseando que llegue por ella.

"¿Lo ves? Lo está pidiendo a gritos" sigue provocando Mizu, "No te preocupes, en un momento llegará…"

"¡No digas esas cosas!" vuelve a gritar, dejando caer lágrimas de impotencia, "Amane, aún tienes una vida por delante, puedes rehacer tu vida. Empieza desde cero. Date una nueva oportunidad… si sientes que no tienes a nadie más, por último me tienes a mí, una amiga"

"Kioku-san…" más lágrimas brotaron de los ojos turqueza de Amane.

"Mizu, detén esto ahora. No preguntaré porqué atacaste a Lalamon pero, deja a Amane en paz" su voz sonaba autoritaria.

"¿Así que ahora estás de su lado? Y yo que pasé por todo esto para ayudarte" Mizu empezó a descuidarse, bajando el pie del rostro de su retenida, "¿Qué piensas hacer…? ¿Atacarme con magia?" eso último lo dice en un tono burlón.

Kioku simplemente sonríe y contesta, "Exactamente"

Una nube morada empezó a fluir de los dedos de Kioku y fueron directamente a Mizu, "¡Ahora, Amane!"

Con dificultad, Amane se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e hizo lo mismo, solo que la nube era roja. Ahora Mizu se encontraba retenida, "¿Y ahora que piensan hacer?"

"Retenerte hasta pensar cómo tranquilizarte" le responde Kioku, "Ya comprendí que eres la Mizu real… pero no comprendo que te sucede"

Amane le pone más fuerza a su magia, haciendo que Mizu grite un poco. Las nubes la entrelazaban a un árbol como una especie de cuerda bicolor y ambas muchachas jalaban los extremos de las nubes, "¡Amane!"

"Lo siento, Kioku-san… pero si logramos hacer que quedara inconsciente… deseo explicarte algo importante pero si Kamiya-san sigue despierta seré constantemente interrumpida" se explica ella.

"Inténtalo" le ordena literalmente Kioku.

"Kamiya-san… esta bajó una maldición"

* * *

**Donde Akuma y Tenshi…

* * *

**

Akuma se encontraba extática. Un pie se encontraba encima del panel de control de los monitores y el otro en su silla giratoria de siempre. Se encontraba gritando frente a las pantallas, "¡Esto sí que está bueno!"

Tenshi se encontraba cubierta entre sábanas, evitando observar la pelea entre las tres muchachas y cómo Mizu abusaba de Amane, "No puedo seguir viendo…"

"Entonces no veas, nadie te dijo que lo hicieras… keh, cobarde" le dice de espaldas la pequeña demonio, "¡Qué tal giro de eventos, ahora Mizu es la atrapada"

"¿Qué?" Tenshi sale frenéticamente de su escondite y se sitúa al lado de su ama.

"Creí que no querías ver" la provoca. Tenshi simplemente la ignoró y, al observar la escena no pudo evitar más que sentir dolor otra vez, "¿Nuevamente sufrimiento en el pecho?"

"Si…" su pose la delataba, se sostenía el pecho firmemente, viendo si así bajaba la intensidad.

"Eres rara" comenta Akuma, "Siempre sufriendo por casos extraños. Primero, el joven de cabello rubio aparece en escena y te da un ataque. Aunque debo de admitir que era bastante apuesto, esa gorra blanca le dan puntos extra. De ahí, cuando ves a Mizu Kamiya sufrir te pones igual. Por último cuando observas al padre de Kamiya el dolor tampoco puede ser evitado"

"No deseo ver más peleas… ¡Basta ya! ¡Deténganse!" el dolor que Tenshi sentía se mezclaba con la agonía que observaba en pantalla. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Su resplandor iluminaba la lúgubre recámara de Akuma, dejándola ciega unos minutos.

"Pero… ¿Pero y esa luz?" al notar que el recurso utilizado era el espíritu que siempre va con ella, no puede evitar gritar, "¡Tenshi! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Tenshi! ¡Te vas a matar haciendo eso, no liberes tu luz!"

* * *

**Dónde Tai y los demás…

* * *

**

Matt se despertó abruptamente. Se encontraba durmiendo en el cuarto de visita en la misma cama que Gabumon y Tk en la de al lado. No tenía un buen presentimiento y optó por salir al exterior para tranquilizarse. Gabumon lo sintió y se sentó al filo de la cama, "¿A dónde vas, Matt?" preguntó dormido.

Su Tamer le sacudió la cabeza replicando, "A dar un paseo, no puedo dormir"

"Voy contigo Matt, a esta hora es peligroso ir solo… las hechiceras podrían atacarte" mientras decía eso, se tambaleaba de un sitio para otro.

"De acuerdo, Gabumon… pero solo si eres silencioso al salir"

* * *

La misión fue todo un éxito y ya se encontraban en el campo, caminando en dirección desconocida. En eso Gabumon habla, "Puedo oler agua… creo que estamos cerca al lago Folk"

Preocupado por su sobrina de cariño, Matt se apresura para llegar al lugar del donde sentía el mal presentimiento. Al llegar ve a Kioku rendida en el suelo con la espalda recostada en un árbol, con Lalamon en brazos y a Mizu recostada en sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados. Al arribar, Matt no pudo evitar soltar, "¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

"Señor Ishida…" Kioku parecía sorprendida, "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Algo aún más importante, responde la pregunta niña" le dice Gabumon refunfuñando. Aparentemente seguía dormido.

"Han pasado muchas cosas como para explicarlas en un resumen…" en eso, Kioku abre más los ojos, "Mizu está despertando"

Matt y Gabumon se acercan, hasta que ven dos órbitas celestes, "¿En dónde…?"

"Tranquila, Mizu… ya se te explicará…" Kioku le coloca una mano en la frente.

"Tío Matt… Gabumon…" suelta Mizu, "Yo… pero… ¿qué es lo que he hecho?"

Mizu recordaba todo. No había forma de ocultarlo. Había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente y los tres humanos esperaron a que terminara. Lalamon seguía en estado crítico. Nuevamente volvió a caer en el sueño y Kioku la dejó recostada y se acercó a Matt.

"Señor Ishida… tengo algo que decirle" se le escuchaba segura.

"Dime" le replica.

"He pensado irme en un viaje, en el Digimundo… saber quién soy, para qué estoy aquí. Prefiero avisarle a usted para que alguien sepa a dónde me voy y no causar problemas"

"¿Adónde piensas irte?" aquella conversación había captado su interés.

"Por las montañas…" en realidad, ella no tenía idea y dijo lo primero que le ocurrió.

"¿Con que… a la montaña?"

"Sip, ahí mismo" replica sonriente

"Vamos entonces" agrega Gabumon.

"Aún no entiendo porqué vienen conmigo" dice atontada, no creyendo lo que escucha.

"Viajar en grupo es más divertido" responde Matt alegremente, "Además necesitas la supervisión de un adulto"

"Usted no es un adulto" dice entre risas diminutas la chica.

"Puede ser que no lo luzca pero mentalmente, lo soy"

Kioku se ríe un rato más y se dirige al árbol en donde dormía su mejor amiga y Lalamon. Recoge a su Digimon y lo lleva en brazos. Luego sacude levemente a Mizu, "Este no es un adiós oficial. Es uno temporal"

"Kioku… no te vayas" suelta Mizu entre sueño. Aparentemente no sabía distinguir si era realidad o ficción.

"Lista para el viaje" pregunta Matt.

"Nunca había estado más preparada"

En la distancia se veían tres siluetas emprendiendo un nuevo viaje, separados del grupo inicial, ¿Qué cosas sucederán? Y aún, ¿Qué será de Mizu que está sola en el bosque?

* * *

**FIN. Ahora a esperar por el siguiente capítulo, el 23.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23: Revelaciones.**

**Que mala, solo los dejo con el titulo, jaja**

**Bueno, reviews, plz. Me encanta responder **


	23. Revelaciones

**Aquí un capítulo cortito. No me lo imaginaba tan elaborado la verdad. Pensaba arreglar algunas cosas que estaban mal hechas (las del Capítulo3, la verdad!) Así que decidí crear un capítulo especial para eso, agregando algo extra al final. Teehee.

* * *

**

**Respondiendo Comments:

* * *

**

**Valeria: **Si, soy muy mala, dejando solo el nombre del capítulo. :D

Me alegra que te haya gustado el Cáp.22!

* * *

**Ok no aguanto más. El extra final es el preview del siguiente filler, yay :D

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23: Revelaciones.

* * *

**

Me pareció que Kioku se iba. Fácil era un mal sueño y, al despertar, todo volverá a la normalidad, lo que tengo en mi menta será solo una simple ilusión y me encontraré de regreso en casa. Qué daría por eso, algo me dice que todo lo que sucede es cierto y mis presentimientos nunca fallan. Tuve uno malo al salir del hogar de Gatomon y Patamon, ¿y que termina pasando? Aya intenta suicidarse. Algo me dice que también ahora algo va a suceder, pero no sé si será bueno o malo. Será cuestión de esperar a que algo suceda. Por ahora caminaré en mi vacía mente a ver si algo aparece inesperadamente.

La mente es un lugar muy oscuro. Cuando cierro los ojos, me siento transportada a un mundo en el cual puedo pensar, meditar y simplemente pasar el rato conmigo misma. Es algo placentero a decir verdad. Por más que camine esto no llegaría a un final y así está bien. Quisiera dormir por siempre y no despertar. Esta realidad apesta. Mi vida apesta. Es un caos. A veces no sé ni quién soy. Si estuviera en un video juego, eventualmente pasaría un evento en el cual se me darían pistas para descubrir mi verdadera identidad y al final descubrir que mi mejor amigo, el enemigo principal o alguien así de extravagante es mi padre/madre o hermano/hermana.

Seguiré caminando. Camino. Camino. Camino. Paso. Paso. Paso. Me acabo de dar cuenta, la mente es como una cueva, hay mucho eco. Levanto mi pie derecho, ignorando que mi ropa interior pueda ser vista debido a la falda (después de todo no hay nadie, es mi mente) y escucho como resuena. En eso, coloco ambas manos en mi boca e intento dar el clásico grito, "¡Eco!"

Eco. Eco. Eco.

"¡Eco!"

Eco. Eco. Eco.

"¡Ec-¡" repentinamente fui cortada.

"¿Podrías por favor callarte? Intento soñar en paz" me dice una voz que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunté nerviosa. Me parece algo estúpido preguntar eso, pero que más me queda. Fue lo que salió.

"Ya deberías de saberlo" me responde desafiante. Una nube color celeste se empieza a manifestar enfrente de mí, causando que retroceda, ajena a lo que realmente es, y una figura humanoide empieza a tomar forma.

"¿Satori…Ibuki?" llegué a vocalizar. La miraba perpleja y atónita, "Pero… ¿cómo?"

"No debería de sorprenderte" me replica mientras bosteza, cerrando sus ojos color turqueza. Su cabello negro se veía desarreglado y no vestía su vestido de siempre, más bien… se encontraba en un pijama verde, "Ya lo hemos hecho una vez, así que me veía venir una segunda, pero no creí que fueras tú la que me buscaría"

"¿Buscarte? Lo que quieres es confundirme… ¿por qué yo te buscaría? Y ¿cómo que es la segunda vez? Este es mi sueño, no deberías de estar en él" al decir esas palabras lo recordé y antes de poderme corregir, veo como las mismas nubes que formaron a Satori escribían en el aire, _Soy la __hechicera de los sueños, con la capacidad de manipular las memorias._

"¿Recuerdas?" me pregunta como si fuera algo obvio y me mira como un ser inferior, "Igual, no te culpo. No es cómo si hubiéramos hablado tanto para que lo recuerdes"

Opté por sentarme ya que noté nuestro comportamiento hostil. Aprovecharé para preguntar cosas y dejar en claro otras, "Toma asiento. Es mi sueño, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es eso"

"Nah, así está bien" me replica. En eso observo como empieza a flotar y se echa en el aire, "¿Porqué me llamaste?"

"Bueno, a decirte la verdad, ni sé si te he llamado. Me puse a pensar en unas cosas y…" estaba pasando lo mismo otra vez. La primera vez que vi a Satori le conté mi vida en dos segundos. Es una de las pocas personas con las que me he podido abrir tan fácilmente.

"Por cierto, perdona la interrupción, lindas rayas" me dice mientras se ríe.

¿Rayas? ¿Qué rayas? … oh, _esas rayas_.

"¿Porqué miras?" le grité mientras cubría mis rodillas con mi falda color gris.

"Yo no miro porque quiero. Eso te pasa por ponerte a pisar fuerte, ignorando la forma en la que actúa una señorita de verdad" me dice de forma infantil.

Refunfuñé para mis adentros y proseguí, "Bueno. Acabo de recordar que la primera vez que nos vimos me mostraste espejos y en ellos vi mi vida reflejada"

Con un chispear de dedos, observo como Satori llena el negro espacio que nos rodea de espejos, "¿Deseas ver otra vez?"

"No, gracias" replico temerosa. No me gustan los espejos.

"De acuerdo" dice suspirando resignada, "¿Entonces ya sabes qué viste?"

"No. ¿Tú sabes?" le pregunto por curiosidad.

"Si tú no sabes, menos yo" me dice mientras rueda en el aire, "Todo lo que sé es que, aparentemente, las personas que viste fueron tu padre y el tal señor Takaishi"

Ahora que lo dice, empecé a recordar con claridad aquella visión…

_"Tai, ¿Crees que está bien que tu…?" _

_"Ya veremos con el tiempo si es lo correcto T.K", _

_"Te lo agradezco, si hubiera algo que pudiera…"_

_"Te dije que ya veremos con el tiempo si es lo correcto"._

Solo recuerdo la conversación… no se qué tiene que ver conmigo, pero algo debe de y no es que Satori aporte mucho que digamos, "Ibuki, una pregunta"

"¿Ahora qué?" me pregunta malhumorada. Aparentemente acaba de conciliar el sueño y la interrumpí.

"¿Porqué me llamabas Valor?" eso es algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Porque eres la hija de Valor, ¿verdad?" me responde como si fuera obvio otra vez, "¿Tai Kamiya? ¿Digielegido del Valor? ¿No te suena?"

"Ah…" replico sin comprender.

* * *

El silencio es eterno. Nada lo rompe. Tengo a Ibuki durmiendo enfrente mío y, por alguna razón, deseo despertar. No es una pesadilla pero este sueño es abrumador.

"Ibuki, deseo salir" le exijo, cruzando los brazos.

"Despiértate y lo lograrás" me dice desganada moviendo un brazo con un tono de voz dormido.

Enfadada, me levanté y la moví en el aire, "Ibuki, hablo en serio"

Fue en ese momento cuando vi la misma marca. Aquella marca de la que mi Tío Matt y mi padre habían estado discutiendo horas atrás. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la mía, "Ibuki… ¿porqué tienes eso?"

"¿Ara?" me vuelve a decir en el mismo tono, "¿Esa cosa? No sé. Sospecho que Akuma fue quién lo puso. Amane dice que es una especie maldición o algo así ¿porqué preguntas?"

Respondí su respuesta con tan solo desabotonarme el primer botón de la blusa y bajando el cuello de ella, "Por esto"

"¿Tú también?" parecía genuinamente sorprendida, "Vaya, esto si no me lo esperaba. Si así son las cosas, esto ya cambia todo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" algo me dice que esto no me va a gustar.

La posición que ahora Satori adopta es una que expresa completa seriedad. Su sueño se había esfumado, "Es hora de que se te sean reveladas varias verdades"

Lo único que hice fue asentir y tragar saliva, "¿Cómo así sabes tanto de mí?"

"No es que sepa sobre ti, se todo sobre muchas personas. Ser la hechicera de los sueños no es del todo agradable. A veces sin saberlo termino vagando en la mente de otras personas y me entero de cosas de las cuales otros no deberían de… pero ahora haré una excepción"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?"

"Voy a ser directa…"

Me estaba empezando a exasperar, "No la hagas larga"

"Es algo difícil de explicar, Mizu… escúchame con atención"

Creo que es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre, "Satori…"

"Si seguimos lo que Amane nos ha dicho, lo cual es que estamos bajo una maldición puesta por Akuma sabe Dios por qué motivo, no sabemos con exactitud que puede suceder… pero es mejor que estas cosas se te sean reveladas para que luego no sufras una crisis si vuelves a perder la conciencia"

"¿Cómo se si lo que me estás diciendo no es mentira?"

"Depende de ti creerme o no" me lo dice mirando al suelo, "¿Estás lista?"

"¿Me vas a explicar las cosas detalladamente?" le pregunto dudosa.

"Te lo enlistaré… creo"

Simplemente la miro incrédula, "De acuerdo…"

Observo como hecha un largo suspiro y se prepara mentalmente, "La teoría de Patamon es errónea, no eres la reencarnación de Kari. Segundo, la mujer llamada Tomoe, la cual odias a morir, no es tu madre y, por ende… Tai Kamiya no es tu padre"

* * *

**Cortito pero con sus supenso más!**

**COMENTEN :D**

**Ahora, preview del Filler 5.

* * *

**

**Filler 5: ****Sobre Personajes y Opiniones Personales 4

* * *

**

"Ya estamos llegando al final de temporada, ¿no Akuma?"

"Sí, pero las cosas aun no están resueltas, Tenshi"

"Hauu… me pregunto si se solucionarán pronto"

"Tienen que, si no es así no se podrá avanzar"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Acaso… no me digas…"

"Ha sido confirmada"

"Hauu! ¡Esta sí que es una gran noticia!"

"En el siguiente filler diremos qué es, así que no se lo pierdan"

"Creí que este era un preview de nuestro filler"

"Por eso estoy que promociono lo que diremos, duh"

"Hauu…"

"Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que no se pueden perder el **capítulo 24: Mi Tesoro Más Preciado**"

* * *

**¿Fin de temporada? ¿Qué se ha confirmado? No se pierdan las noticias de Digimon: HoD.**


	24. Filler 5: El Show de Akuma y Tenshi

**Antes de irme de compras al supermercado escribiré esto :D**

**Yay.**

* * *

**Filler 5: Sobre Personajes y Opiniones Personales 4**

* * *

"Navidad, navidad" canturreaba una jocunda Tenshi mientras aplaudía, "¡Navidad, navidad! Es diciembre, Akuma"

Por el otro lado, su compañera no parecía muy animada, "Navidad… hurra"

Tenshi puso una cara de enojo y le reprochó inútilmente, "Vamos, Akuma. Muéstrame tu espíritu navideño"

La chica de pequeña estatura la miró y luego comentó, "Para tal caso ese serías tú, ¿no?"

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos a Tenshi, "¡Tienes razón, soy un espíritu que siempre está contigo y por ende, tu espíritu navideño. ¡Qué gran descubrimiento! Eres muy perspicaz, Akuma"

"En realidad, simplemente digo lo obvio, lo que la gran mayoría suele omitir" replica sin interés, "Hablando de cosas que obviamos, me parece extraño que Ibuki ni Fujiwara hayan decidido montar una venganza ante nosotras"

"Es que te tienen mucho miedo" replica Tenshi feliz, con copos de nieve a su alrededor mientras envolvía un regalo.

"¿Para quién es?" inquiere Akuma con mucha curiosidad.

"Es para Fūko" le responde aún feliz, con la mirada plasmada en el regalo.

"¿Fūko?"

"Nuestra mamá. Nuestra creadora… la autora" le dice ella, "Que tras estos tres años nunca nos olvido… se supone"

"Ah… de acuerdo" con eso dicho Akuma vuelve a su posición anterior, la cual era mirar a la videograbadora de al frente, "Tenshi, debo de recordarte cual es nuestro objetivo del día de hoy, ¿cierto?"

"¿Hmm?" responde el espíritu observando a su compañera, "Ah… verdad, la noticia"

"Para no hacer esto muy largo" suelta Akuma, "Ya que además no tenemos muchas ganas de hablar la verdad"

"¡Yo sí!" grita Tenshi eufórica. Aparentemente la Navidad le afecta el cerebro.

"¡Cállate!" la mira Akuma con cara de _te voy a asesinar cuando vea la oportunidad perfecta_.

Para cambiar de tema, pero no del todo, Tenshi comenta, "Ya estamos llegando al final de temporada, ¿no Akuma?"

La muchacha que lleva aquél nombre le replica asintiendo, "Sí, pero las cosas aún no están resueltas, Tenshi"

Tenshi pone una cara de preocupación mirando el regalo, "Hauu… me pregunto si se solucionarán pronto"

Akuma golpea furiosamente la mesa, "Tienen que. Si no es así, no se podrá avanzar"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" cuestiona Tenshi. En eso se le iluminó el foco y dejó en paz el regalo, "Acaso… no me digas"

"Ha sido confirmada" una mirada triunfante se forma en el rostro de Akuma.

"¡Hauu! Esta sí que es un gran noticia" se le notaba eufórica, la Navidad acababa de bajar un ranking en su escala de celebraciones.

Akuma empieza a hojear unos papeles hasta que, aparentemente, encuentra el que buscaba, "Fūko Umisuna anuncia que la segunda temporada de Digimon: Hour of Darkness empezará el lunes 10 de enero del 2011. Empezará desde donde acaba el capítulo 26 (no publicado aún) y continuará hasta llegar al desenlace, que estima que será por el capítulo 52 (dice que desea que sea así pero todo depende de su humor literario). Promete que personajes introducidos en capítulos antiguos, como el hermano de Kioku y Akuma van a aparecer, además de un personaje que ya muchos deben de haber olvidado o fácil no hicieron caso y más digimons elegidos harán sus apariciones como Gomamon y un par (o fácil más… así dice aquí). Así que no se lo pierdan. Esperen pacientes. Muchas gracias por comentar siempre y hacerme sentir que mi historia es interesante"

"Vaya…" es lo único que Tenshi puede decir; sin embargo, Akuma explota en rabia.

"¡Más te vale no abandonarnos como lo hiciste hace tres años y dejarnos en el olvido hasta que seas adulta o te venga la inspiración cuando entres a la universidad y no tengas tiempo ni para respirar!"

"Hauu… pero tiene hasta Abril. Ahí empiezan las clases…"

"¡Tiene que terminar todo antes de abril, y no creo que un capítulo semanal baste!"

"Hauu…"

"Que ya vea ella como se las arregla. Si lograra sacar uno diario sería lo mejor"

"Uhm.. Akuma… nos estamos desviando del tema"

"Ah cierto, bueno, aquí un preview del siguiente capítulo"

* * *

**Preview-**

**Capítulo 24: Mi Tesoro Más Preciado.**

* * *

"Me parece una tontería lo que planeas hacer, Patamon. Sé que todo esto es importante, pero… piensa mejor las cosas"

"Ya lo decidí. Veemon y yo vamos a partir en la búsqueda de Gomamon y ver cómo solucionar el problema entre los del continente de él y los de la zona feudal con Shogungekomon"

"Si ese es el caso… iré con ustedes"

"Estás demente…"

"Sí, puede ser. Pero por lo menos no tanto como tú"

"Bien dicho, Gatomon"

"¿Y tú de qué te ríes?"

"N-Nada, Patamon"

* * *

"¡Gatomon!"

"¡Veemon! ¡Patamon!"

"Ya casi te tengo"

"Patamon es inútil, nos vamos a matar todos. ¡Elige!"

"Suéltame"

"No, no puedo hacer eso. No quiero… no quiero dejar que…"

"¡Patamon, ya no queda mucho tiempo!"

* * *

"Nunca llegue a decirle que la amo"

"Tuviste mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé… pero es mejor que no se lo haya dicho. Fue mejor así"

"Ya me tienes harto"

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?"

* * *

"¿Princesa?"

"La princesa va a venir"

"¿Qué princesa?"

"La única princesa"

"¿Quién?"

"Turistas tenían que ser"

* * *

"No soy el único que actúa distante con la persona que ama"

"Dime quién más"

"Agumon y Piyomon"

"Es verdad…"

"Decir 'te amo' en este mundo, es como cometer un pecado… por eso nunca se lo dije ya que no quería que desapareciera"

* * *

**PURO Patagato people!**


	25. Mi Tesoro Más Preciado

**¿Y no fue el 26, si no el capitulo 25-24? … me estoy enredando maleado. Le pondré 25 para ir con el **_**counting**_** de Fanfiction. Fácil este capítulo no me sale bien ya que lo estoy escribiendo **_**in a rush **_**debido a ciertos problemas que no me permitían escribir (como: apagones, crisis emocional de un amigo cercano, presión de terminar el capítulo de otro Fanfic que llevaba un mes incompleto, etc., etc.). Espero no defraudar sus expectativas, **_**de wa…**__**here we go, dood! **_

_**PD: Por cierto, feliz año nuevo dood.**_

_**PD2: Me dio un bloque masivo. No sabía que escribir, todo me salía… ¿feo? O sea, no estaba satisfecha y me resignaba *sigh* Además de que ya me olvidé la gran mayoría de cosas que pensaba poner *double sigh* **_

_**Comentarios:**_

_**Yue: Mientras escribía este capítulo me llego tu super comentario… Dios, casi me pongo a llorar ;_; Realmente creo que me diste el empujón que me faltaba.

* * *

**_

**Recap.**

Luego de que aquella escena terminara, Patamon echó un suspiro y tomó una pose seria, "Necesito información. ¿Algún cambio reciente que hayas visto?"

Veemon también adoptó una pose confidencial. Colocó ambas manos bajo su mentón y empezó, "En la zona de Gomamon, las temperaturas han estado subiendo, derritiendo el hielo y provocando que los digimons busquen nuevos hogares, provocando problemas con Shogungekomon. Aparentemente se han mudado a la zona feudal, de la cual Hawkmon se supone que está a cargo pero…"

"¿Sigue desaparecido, cierto?" pregunta el ser alado, aunque aún así sepa la respuesta. Veemon simplemente asiente y continúa.

"Al no saber su paradero luego de varios meses, Shogungekomon ha tomado el poderío de la zona. Ahí todos siguen como digimons, al igual que los de Gomamon… pero él si es humano"

"¿A qué te refieres? La última vez que lo vi aún era un Digimon" Patamon volvió a interrumpir.

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo viste?" refuta Veemon.

"Será… entre cuatro-seis meses aproximo"

"Con razón. Durante ese lapso de tiempo Gomamon buscaba lugar para mudar a los que vivían en el continente nevado pero… se encontró con ellas" el tono de Veemon se había vuelto sombrío. Patamon solo tragó saliva.

"Al estar solo frente a las hechiceras no pudo hacer nada más que correr. Digievolucionar era inútil. Así es como lo volvieron en humano… y no ha regresado a su zona. Es por eso que ahora los Digimons del continente nevado se pelean contra los de la zona feudal. Al no regresar ha causado una disputa. Sé que no quería que convirtieran a los demás en humanos pero aquello fue un grave error"

Patamon se encontraba en silencio analizando la situación. El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que repentinamente se levantó impaciente, "Veemon"

"S-s-sí" responde tartamudeando debido a la repentina acción del otro.

"Ayúdame a hacer maletas. Nos vamos a resolver este problema"

"¡Patamon! Se más sensato, vuelve a sentarte" la voz que había hablado era una que no se escuchaba desde hace varios minutos atrás.

"Gatomon…" fue el nombre que salió de los labios de ambos hombres.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: ****Mi Tesoro Más Preciado.

* * *

**

Su larga cabellera blanca se hizo camino a la pequeña sala en dónde Patamon y Veemon conversaban, creyendo ellos, en total confidencialidad. Las infalibles orejas de Gatomon pueden escuchar incluso detrás de la puerta de caoba de su habitación y, a decir verdad, con el volumen que hablaban, era poco probable mantener su charla en secreto. No lo notaron, pero en cierto momento llegaron a exaltarse causando que la curiosidad de Gatomon intensificara junto a su recelo y terminara abriendo la puerta bruscamente sin que lo notaran debido al denso cerebro que ambos hombres cargaban consigo. Con ambas manos en la cadera y una expresión llena de disgusto, se hace paso en la sala con duras pisadas y empuja a Patamon sin decir una sola palabra, sentándose a su lado en el rojo sofá. Veemon se encontraba sin palabras y tenía la mandíbula hacia abajo, dejando sus dientes y lengua al descubierto. Debido a su frialdad innata, característica que no salía a relucir desde hace muchos años, Gatomon rompió el silencio, "Será mejor que cierres la boca. Conociéndote, un bicho puede entrar y te lo puedes tragar"

Con torpeza y nerviosismo, Veemon asintió e hizo lo sugerido como si fuera la orden de una generala. Tragó algo de saliva y se jaló un poco su bufanda amarilla para dejar que entre aire a su cuello. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Patamon, quien por ahora se hallaba reducido al tamaño de un mísera pulga (o más bien, eso es lo que él deseaba) al lado de su conviviente. El silencio seguía reinando y Gatomon optó por tomar un poco del té que Patamon se había servido minutos atrás. Su único comentario fue, "Está frío"

La atmosfera se estaba poniendo pesada y los hombros de ambos cómplices no podían aguantar más el aire de hostilidad que se podía sentir en el hogar. Por el otro lado, Gatomon parecía divertida en su propia manera al verlos sufrir en silencio hasta que, eventualmente, decidan decirle algo sobre el tema. Ocasionalmente, claro, para que aquello no suceda, Patamon intentaba comunicarse por medio de la mirada con Veemon, pero para su desgracia el individuo no parecía comprender la indirecta y se puso a jugar con sus ojos creyendo que era una forma de intentar de romper el hielo. Eso hizo que Gatomon se atorara un poco con el té y lo mirara con pesadumbre creyendo que era producto de su limitado cerebro humano.

Gotas de sudor corrían a través de la frente de Patamon y Veemon jugaba con sus manos, las cuales se enredaban constantemente en un hilo de la bufanda. Temiendo hacer algo ridículo, Patamon se enaltece debido a su poca capacidad de soportar silencios incómodos, "¡Deja de hacernos sufrir y habla de una vez!"

Gatomon, quien seguía tomando té, lo mira con frialdad. Desde que se encerró en su cuarto adaptó aquella personalidad. Según ella, si desea saber y enterarse, debe de ser capaz de retomar su antigua personalidad y dejar atrás a la nueva máscara que se había formado, la de debilidad e incapacidad, "Ustedes están sufriendo por su cuenta. Lo único que hago es tomar té, esperando a que prosigan con su tema"

"Mira, Gatomon" Patamon se levantó del sofá, tratando de dejar de ser una pulga en su imaginación y enfrentó a su pareja evitando su mirada. Aquellos fríos ojos color azul le daban escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal, "Esto no es de tu incumbencia. No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen"

Rápida y desafiante, sin perder la mirada que sabe que la llevará a la victoria, responde, "Sí es de mi incumbencia. Sí me concierne. Más bien, es de importancia de todos. Estamos hablando de los primeros pasos de la destrucción de nuestro mundo, el Digimundo. No pienso quedarme como una idiota encerrada en una burbuja, sabiendo que tengo dos vitales fuentes de información bajo mis garras"

Para añadirle algo cómico al ambiente, y ganándose miradas de furia por parte de Gatomon y Patamon, Veemon aguanta una risa y remarca, "Garras, que irónico" mientras va al baño a lavarse la cara, "¡No se preocupen por mí, prosigan! Más bien, avísenme cuando acaben", y cierra lentamente la puerta, la cual hacía estrépitos crujidos, irritando más a los dos Digimons. Cuando no había más señales de Veemon, antes de que Patamon pudiera responder, Gatomon agrega…

"No creas que he terminado, aún hay mucho más que debería de decirte, pero debido a la urgencia del asunto de hoy, solo hay un comentario que tengo al respecto y lo diré de una vez para no aumentarle más tensión al ambiente. Me parece una tontería lo que planeas hacer, Patamon. Sé que todo esto es importante, pero… piensa mejor las cosas" con eso dicho, la felina echa un suspiro y se relaja un poco en el sofá, dejando que sus orejas se muevan un poco. Estaban duras debido al estrés.

Sin pensar su respuesta en el límite de tiempo adecuado, lo cual debería de haber hecho, responde refunfuñando, "Lamento decepcionarte, pero ya lo decidí. Veemon y yo vamos a partir en busca de Gomamon y ver cómo solucionar el problema entre los de su continente con la zona feudal de Shogungekomon"

Un nuevo suspiro sale de los labios rosa de Gatomon, ocasionando que se levante y sin pensarlo dos veces, con su guante, le dé un golpe en la cara a Patamon, "Si ese es el caso… ¡iré con ustedes!"

"¡Ouch!" exclama el humano alado mientras sostiene un lado de su rostro y observa a Gatomon de reojo, "¿A qué vino eso?"

"Tu deberías de saberlo, viene por muchas cosas" con eso dicho, echa un suspiro mientras entrecierra los ojos, "Qué mala suerte que Veemon se lo haya perdido"

Entre dientes, mientras regresaba a su asiento, Patamon contesta, "No soportaría la burla eterna de ese tarado"

"Estás hecho un cascarrabias" agrega ella cruzando los brazos. Sus ojos azules miraban intensamente a Patamon, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de respuesta que ocasionara que su amistad volviera a ser como antes y que la semilla marchita del amor pueda renacer y florecer una vez más. Desafortunadamente, sus expectativas eran muy altas y su pequeña ilusión se rompió violentamente, como un vidrio que cae a una superficie de concreto haciéndose añicos.

"Y tú estás demente" la furia de Patamon aumentaba. Gatomon seguía sin comprender como había podido cambiar tanto y salir tanto de su personalidad original, "¿Sabes lo peligroso que sería llevarte? Además actuarías como una carga para nosotros. No necesitamos más responsabilidades"

Por alguna razón, aquello ocasiono que una sonrisa se esbozara en la cara de ella y automáticamente saliera una risa, "¿Responsabilidades? ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes alguna?"

Evidentemente, le estaba quedando poca paciencia a Patamon y lo único que hace es darle la espalda, "¡A ver, dime cuales son las tuyas! Solo tienes que quedarte en casa y cuidar a Aya. Por el otro lado, yo tengo que estar yendo de lugar en lugar verificando que todo esté en orden, intentando trabajar lado a lado con Agumon para que no pase ninguna otra desgracia en este lugar"

Nuevamente, Gatomon ríe y lo mira incrédulamente, "Además de conocer jovencitas… sí, puede ser… pero por lo menos no tanto como tú. Con eso me refiero a lo de ser demente"

"¿Me estás llamando demente? ¿Y cómo que conocer jovencitas?" eso hace que voltee y se le acerque a su pareja, ocasionando que ella se sonroje un poco debido a la proximidad de sus rostros. Por suerte, Veemon, desde el baño, interrumpió lo que pudo haber sido, si es que Gatomon se atrevía, un beso de reconciliación.

"¡Bien dicho, Gatomon!" al soltar aquello sale de los servicios, riéndose como nunca a ojo cerrado y secándose una lágrima con la mano derecha. Por alguna razón, Gatomon tenía ganas de reír también, pero aguantó debido al rostro del ser que tenía enfrente de ella.

"¿Y tú, de qué te ríes?" la tensión incrementaba cada vez más y más para Patamon. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Veemon, quién queda paralizado al instante debido al temor que acababa de manifestarse en su ser. Eventualmente, Patamon suelta un suspiro de resignación y le regresa la mirada a Gatomon. Al parecer, lo que iba a decir en unos instantes le costaba trabajo, ya que miraba de un lugar a otro, mareándose a sí mismo.

Gatomon simplemente lo observaba entretenida. No le quedaba nada más que hacer para ser sinceros, debía de tener paciencia y esperar. Sabía que este momento era crucial si es que deseaba ir con ellos a Dios sabe dónde. Lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente salió de los labios de Patamon. Aquella oración que formuló le deben de haber quitado, por lo menos, unos quince años de vida, "Sí puedes venir"

* * *

**Al día siguiente…

* * *

**

"¿No tienes idea, cierto?" argumentaba una furiosa Gatomon.

Los tres Digimons humanoides se encontraban en medio de una jungla, preguntándose cómo fue que llegaron a un lugar tropical si su destino era una zona nevada. Horas antes, según Veemon, se encontraban siguiendo el camino correcto, "Si me tienen a mi no necesitan de un mapa, ya que yo acabo de regresar de la zona feudal y el continente nevado se encuentra a pocas horas de ahí", fue lo que dijo. Ahora Gatomon se encontraba ahogándolo con su bufanda amarilla y Patamon estaba sentado en una roca tratando de mantener la calma y agradeciendo tener un mapa a la mano.

"Ga…to…mon…" al reptil azul se le entrecortaba la respiración debido a la fuerza de la felina, "No…puedo…respirar"

"¿No puedes respirar?" con eso dicho, la fuerza aumenta en un veinticinco por ciento, "Pobrecito… quizás no está llegando suficiente oxígeno a tu cerebro por la humedad y el espesor de este lugar"

Patamon volteó para observar una escena que le debería de parecer entretenida debido al sufrimiento de Veemon, pero por alguna razón le inspiró terror. Gatomon se encontraba sonriendo e inclusive alegre mientras asfixiaba al tercer integrante del grupo de viaje, "Agradezco nunca haber sido víctima de un acto tan sádico"

Como Gatomon se encontraba entretenida haciendo sufrir al chico de cabello azul, no llegó a escuchar el comentario de su conviviente. Se puso a hablar con él un poco, Veemon con las justas pudiendo responder. El humano alado echa un suspiro y divaga su mirada de aquella escena que lo llenaba de terror para observar el mapa que llevaba en mano. Se quedó un buen rato mirándolo… o más bien analizándolo. Él sabía que no puede leer mapas, pero igual lo intentaba, si no ya sabe el destino que le espera, "_Definitivamente, no quiero terminar como el escombro de ahí" _pensó mientras Gatomon se le acercaba, dejando atrás un inerte Veemon, con el alma en la boca.

"Davis… ¿Davis, eres tú?... dulces… veo dulces…" fue lo último que se escuchó provenir de Veemon, antes de caer inconsciente, mientras su alma flotaba cómicamente encima suyo.

Lo único que hace Patamon es tragar saliva y tratar de comprender el mapa en cuestión de segundos, ya que Gatomon se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Puede haber sido la desesperación o simplemente un repentino momento de iluminación divina, pero creyó haber visto algo que le indicaría el camino correcto, "…. Al parecer Veemon no estaba del todo mal"

Gatomon se sienta a su lado, dejando atrás su sadismo anterior para mirar al su ser amado, "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Al preguntar eso, Patamon señala un área del mapa beige, "Nos encontramos en la Jungla Olvidadiza… eso explicaría la razón por la cual olvidó el camino…" con eso dicho, movió su índice un poco más arriba y miró a Gatomon, "Si seguimos un poco más, llegaremos a una montaña. Al pasarla, vamos a llegar a la zona feudal. De ahí, a pocos kilómetros, se encuentra el continente de Gomamon"

La joven de largo cabello blanco y ojos azules se ruborizó de vergüenza, agregando un ligero movimiento de orejas y cola que le parecieron algo adorable al chico de cabello naranja, "… ¿Eso quiere decir, que lo ahogue por gusto? ¿Obré mal?"

Al notar la acción de sus palabras, Patamon intenta disculparse moviendo ambas manos de una manera nerviosa. Le parecía algo extraño hacerlo, pero sentía que era lo correcto, "No del todo a decir verdad. Agradezco que lo hayas callado. Si seguía contando sobre sus épicas luchas en el Desierto Digital, te juro que manifestaba una pistola con la mente y le tiraba un balazo… aunque sí… obraste mal"

En cuestión de segundos, Gatomon se encontraba arrodillada al lado de Veemon, moviéndolo frenéticamente, "¡Despierta, Veemon! ¡Despierta! ¡No vayas a la luz!"

Lo único que pudo hacer Patamon fue observar la dedicación que tenía Gatomon en despertar al ser que había mandado casi a la muerte minutos atrás. Mientras ella seguía en su pequeño mundo, él intentaba encontrar una salida por medio del mapa, pero un inesperado evento causó que olvidara todo por un buen rato.

Gatomon se encontraba encima de Veemon, pegándole en la cara a ver si eso ayudaba a que despertara, "¡No te rindas! Debes de seguir viviendo"

En eso, los labios de Veemon hacen una mueca extraña y se acercan a ella, quién de por cierto estaba muy cerca a su rostro. En aquél instante, Patamon se levanta y se preparaba para darle un golpe mucho más fuerte que de los que había recibido por parte de Gatomon. Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron con todo al notar el acto que deseaba hacer el supuesto inconsciente Digimon, "¡Eres un tarado!"

Tras gritar aquello, le dirigió un fuerte golpe de gato en el rostro, dejando la marca de su guante. Patamon, sorprendido, tose un poco para hacer parecer que no había visto nada. Ella se levanta y lo sostiene de la mano jalándolo hacia otro extremo de la jungla. Molesta, ya que se le notaba por las fuertes y rápidas pisadas, decide hablar, "Vámonos, Patamon. No necesitamos de ese insolente para llegar"

Sonrojado, Patamon no se soltó de su mano. Deseaba permanecer un rato más así. Los dos solos, caminando mano a mano. Para él era un placer prohibido, tener ésta clase de calidez era más que suficiente para imaginar a Gatomon a su lado, abrazándolo mientras se envolvían mutuamente en caricias y suaves besos. Lo único que podía hacer era soñar ya que, después de todo, eso no pasaría y por cómo van las cosas, podría nunca llegar a pasar, _"La última vez que la tuve así de cerca fue cuando pensé que se iría para siempre con Veemon…"

* * *

_

**Montaña, Salida del Bosque Olvidadizo

* * *

**

De tanto apuro que llevaban consigo, Patamon notó que ya había llegado a la montaña que los separaba de su destino. Observaba el meneo del cuerpo de Gatomon y no podía evitar seguir ruborizado. Hace muchos años que no se encontraba tan cerca a ella, físicamente hablando. Deseaba hacer miles de cosas en ese momento. Hablarle. Voltearla y ser él quien tome rienda de la situación y la pueda controlar, como si fuera un potrillo salvaje y él su domador. Pero era inútil. Las palabras no salían y tampoco el valor requerido.

Observando su alrededor, lo único que se veían eran piedras y más piedras. La ruta era en subida, de ahí debían rondar la montaña para finalmente descender por un empinado camino. Además, cabe resaltar, que el sendero no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, causando que un nerviosismo se apodere de él, temiendo lo peor para la persona que lo guiaba. Debía de hacerla parar y tranquilizarse. Desde hace un buen rato, Gatomon se la había pasado hablando sola, perdiendo la noción de su alrededor y se paraba tropezando con pequeñas piedras que estaban en su vía provocando que su enojo incremente y termine pateando cada ridícula piedra que no merecía su atención ni tiempo.

En uno de esos repentinos impulsos de furia, Gatomon pierde el equilibrio al tratar de patear otra roca y Patamon la sostiene por la espalda, "¿Estás bien?"

Desafortunadamente, el cálculo no fue el adecuado ya que sus manos estaban posicionadas en una zona que no debería de tocar. Gatomon se puso completamente roja y mucho más furiosa, "¿Podrías sacar tus sucias manos de mis pechos?"

Rápidamente, Patamon nota sus actos y la suelta, dejando que caiga a la rocosa superficie, "Lo siento…"

Ella se levanta y se sacude. Ignorándolo, intenta golpear la roca otra vez, "¡Todo es por tu culpa estúpida cosa grisácea redonda!"

Con esa exclamación hecha, Gatomon la patea exitosamente y termina saliendo volando hacia dos piedras grandes. Lo que no esperaban era escuchar un gemido de dolor provenir de aquél lugar.

"¡Ouch!" se escuchó salir de aquél lugar. Ambos individuos se quedaron sorprendidos, "¿Ara? ¿Una piedrecita? ¿Quién habrá sido?"

La voz les resultaba extrañamente familiar y Patamon se posicionó frente a Gatomon en señal de protección, "¿Quién anda ahí?"

En eso, un cuerpo sale de aquél escondite. Corta cabellera negra, una flor de decoración en ella, grandes aretes, un vestido extravagante y ojos turqueza, "¿Ara?, son la pareja extraña de Digimons"

"Con que… Satori Ibuki" suelta Patamon, protegiendo a la chica que se encontraba detrás suyo, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"La verdad, desearía saberlo" la forma en la que dice aquello es honesta, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cuello y agregando un suspiro. Ladea la cabeza de un lado para otro y cierra los ojos en el proceso, para luego dirigir la mirada al cielo, "Tuve un sueño extraño, es todo lo que recuerdo… y ahora estoy aquí. Lo último que recuerdo es que dormía… y después me levantó una piedra"

A Patamon le parecía sorprendente su repentino buen humor y de que les hablara tan abiertamente, "Pues sí… se podría decir que es algo extraño. Gracias por responder mi pregunta, supongo" Tras hacer eso, sostiene fuertemente la mano de Gatomon quien se encontraba callada observando como el joven de al frente controlaba la situación. Entrelazó su guante con los dedos del individuo y empezaron a avanzar, cuando en eso Satori les bloquea el paso, "¿Ahora qué?"

"Lo siento, pero no los puedo dejar pasar" al decir aquello, Satori tomó un pose desafiante. Su vestido crema se movía con el ligero viento y de la punta de sus dedos empezaron a salir chispas de colores, "Una de mis labores es no dejar que nadie entre a ésta zona. Suerte he tenido hoy de terminar aquí"

Patamon hecha otro largo suspiro y añade, "Y yo que pensé que sí nos dejarías ir hoy sin tener que pelear"

"Pensaba lo mismo la verdad, pero por alguna razón me dieron ganas de" les dice ella, esperando el momento para lanzar el primer ataque. Las chispas cada vez salían más. Al parecer no las podía seguir controlando.

Repentinamente, Gatomon siente cómo Patamon suelta su mano y se lo queda mirando preocupada, "¿Patamon?"

"Tú solo quédate atrás en un lugar seguro. Ya verás que en unos minutos estaremos bajando esta montaña y nos reuniremos con Gomamon" las pequeñas alas que normalmente permanecían sin uso, empezaron a crecer. Agachándose un poco y apretando sus hombros debido al dolor, dejando escapar pequeños sonidos de disgusto debido al sufrimiento, Patamon se arrodilló para que así aquellas pequeñas alas que en el pasado habían sido inútiles puedan al fin mostrar su verdadero potencial. Majestuosas, así eran ellas; inspiraban respeto, como si fueran el símbolo idóneo de la realeza. Con tan solo abrirlas se podía respirar un aire que causaba a uno sentir un ligero escalofrío. Algo te hacía pensar que si le faltabas el respeto, aquellas alas empezarían a batir una violenta ráfaga de viento mandándote a volar a un cruel destino.

Estupefacta, además de estar cumpliendo su asignado rol de observadora, Gatomon admiraba aquél rasgo distintivo del su ser amado. En eso ladea su cabeza hacia el otro lado y alcanza a mirar el rostro de Satori. El nerviosismo la invadía, era cómo si supiera ya quién sería el ganador de la batalla y, definitivamente, no sería ella. Gotas de sudor provenían de su cubierta frente, haciéndose camino por ambas mejillas y llegando al cuello. Agregando el reciente calor que acababa de manifestarse, la atmosfera se volvía cada vez más tensa. Ninguno hacía movimiento alguno, temiendo darle ventaja al oponente. Raras veces intercambiaban miradas.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando Gatomon notó lo siguiente. La hechicera de los sueños tenía en la punta de los dedos chispas de distintos colores. Rojo, verde azul, amarillo, morado, rosado, índigo, celeste, blanco y, por último, negro. En ese orden se fueron apagando para al final dejar ambos brazos rendidos en las caderas como en símbolo de resignación, o eso era lo que creían.

Satori empezó a chillar de un momento a otro. Nadie sabía por qué. Gatomon se cubrió las orejas ya que al multiplicar el sonido le hacía un daño indescriptible a los tímpanos. Patamon se elevó, dejando atrás una nube de polvo junto a un pequeño cráter en donde yacía. Se elevó alto, alto, entre las nubes se le podía ver. Esperaba a que ella hiciera algún movimiento. Nunca la habían visto así. Enseguida, mientras chillaba, Satori se sujetó el cuello y se agachó en la rocosa superficie, "No, no dejaré… n-no"

Entre sus gritos de agonía, Gatomon llegó a escuchar esas palabras. Satori prosiguió con su pequeña charla personal, "N-No dejaré… n-no dejaré q-que me c-controles…"

"¿Controlar?" se preguntó a sí misma Gatomon, "¿Qué quiere decir…?"

Pero en ese instante notó que no era ocación de preguntarse, si no de correr. Su mirada ya no era la misma. Al frente suyo se encontraba la Satori Ibuki que pierde la lucidez. Sus ojos reflejaban un intenso deseo de destrozar a su víctima en pedazos, dejando atrás un charco de sangre. Cabe destacar que una sonrisa terrorífica se mostro en su rostro, causando que Gatomon se quede incluso más paralizada que antes. Sus piernas no reaccionaban y sentía que no había escapatoria. No lograba pensar en algo.

"¡Tu lucha es conmigo, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!" el repentino grito que provino del cielo hizo reaccionar a ambas. Otro cráter se acababa de formar en la montaña, y la nube de polvo dejó a Patamon sobre él, inculpándolo de dicho nuevo accidente geográfico. Se encontraba a todo dar. Una simple patada dejó semejante hueco, se estaba tomando este encuentro en serio.

Ambos se encontraban expectantes. Satori no decía una sola palabra, se le veía impaciente por hacer el siguiente movimiento. Las chispas que se habían apagado minutos atrás se encontraban ahora brillando con gran intensidad. Sin avisar como suele hacerlo, lanzó su clásico ataque de lluvia de estrellas hacia Patamon, el cual el esquivo grácilmente, pero no notó que al hacerlo, éste iba directo a Gatomon.

"_Esa maldita hechicera… ella sabía que lo esquivaría" _pensó él. No había tiempo de llegar a sacarla de ahí. Gatomon debía de reaccionar, pero el susto le había inhabilitado el cerebro.

"¡Cabezazo de Veemon!"

Una silueta humana se abre camino en la lluvia que se venía a Gatomon. Soportando el filo de las cortantes estrellas multicolor, aquél individuo hace honor a la oración que acababa de gritar, golpeando fuertemente el estómago de Ibuki con el cráneo. A la pequeña se le cortó la respiración por un instante y tuvo que aferrarse a su vientre para poder inhalar aire. Patamon se encontraba sorprendido y Gatomon por poco y se desmalla por el susto que acababa de recibir y la repentina salvación.

"Es por eso que no me debieron de dejar atrás, les hacía falta algo de Veemon y eso era un gran cabezazo" cabellera rebelde color azul extraño, una bufanda amarilla que se mecía con el viento y unos profundos ojos carmesí. Guiñó un ojo y levantó el dedo a modo de aprobación, "¿Me extrañaron?"

El humano de pelo naranja achicó sus alas mucho más rápido de lo que le costó abrirlas, "Fuiste de gran ayuda. Lo digo en serio"

Nuevamente, Veemon hizo otro gesto carismático. Colocó un dedo bajo la nariz y se sobó el boso, "No fue gran cosa…"

"¡Cuidado!" el oportuno grito de Gatomon hizo que ellos dos salieran de su amena conversación y regresaran a la realidad. La lucha no había finalizado, Satori acababa de lanzar una de sus chispas mágicas hacia Veemon, pero él la esquivó fácilmente.

"¿Acaso crees que soy…?" pero él no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue violentamente interrumpido por Patamon junto a un fuerte golpe en la sien.

"¡Idiota!" eso le pita en la oreja.

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir eso? ¡Sabía que eras medio vidente!"

Patamon no tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir y ya se estaba irritando, "¡Debiste de haberlo recibido, por esquivar su ataque anterior Gatomon casi sale herida! ¡El objetivo de Ibuki era que lo esquivaras para darle a otra cosa!"

"¿Pero, a qué mas podría darle?" preguntó ingenuamente Veemon, "Lo único que hay aquí son rocas y más rocas… Ouh"

Al darse cuenta de su error, ambos voltearon y notaron que Satori había dejado la escena. La tierra empezó a temblar y las piedrecitas a saltar. Las orejas de Gatomon se movían rápidamente y ella dijo la palabra temida, "¡Derrumbe!"

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Patamon fue el precipicio que tenían al lado. Lo único que se veía era maleza y más maleza, pero no la profundidad y no estaba asegurado si algo solido se encontrara en aquella profundidad, "¡Esto es tu culpa, Veemon!"

"¡Antes de echarme la culpa hay que huir! ¡Carga a Gatomon, sigue sin poderse mover del miedo!" efectivamente, Veemon señala a susodicho individuo. Aún se encontraba petrificada y casi al borde de las lágrimas por no poder moverse. La chispa había caído en una grieta, causando que un aluvión, literalmente, de rocas callera sobre ellos. Patamon actuó de inmediato y la cargó en su espalda. Ella seguía traumada y molesta consigo misma por ser inútil en este momento crítico. Veemon iba delante de ellos, "Ya falta poco para llegar a la bajada"

"¿No tenemos que subir primero y luego bajar otra vez?"

"¡Por eso les hacía falta! Se de un desvío" gritaba él, pero en eso una nueva grieta se forma entre ambos separándolos y Patamon al querer saltar al otro lado pierde el tacto de Gatomon. Al llegar al otro lado la sostiene en el aire y ella se encuentra colgando del barranco, aferrada al brazo de Patamon. Veemon se estiró y así sostuvo la otra mano.

"¡Gatomon! ¡Aguanta, en seguida te sacaremos de ahí!" evidentemente, le costaba mantenerla sostenida, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"¡Veemon! ¡Patamon!" Gatomon no podía pensar. Sentía una gran vacío en el estómago, pero sabía que debía de hacer algo.

Lo siguiente, por más doloroso que le pareciera a Veemon, debía de decirlo. Se le notaba en el rostro, sabía que Patamon lo odiaría, pero debía de hacerlo, "Hay que dejarla ir"

"¿¡Acaso eres un insensible!" si hubiera tenido ambas manos libres se le hubiera ido encima. Se le veía en los ojos, "Ya casi te tengo, Gatomon"

"Patamon es inútil, nos vamos a matar todos. ¡Elige!" si Veemon tuviera la facilidad de sacar lágrimas de su lagrimal se pondría a llorar en ese momento. Todo eso le estaba costando mucho, y era como si se estuviera matando a sí mismo lentamente. Cada palabra apuñalaba su corazón de una forma amarga.

Antes de que Patamon pudiera decir algo, Gatomon habla, "Veemon tiene razón. Suéltame. Algo más grande viene, puedo sentirlo, me imagino que él también para que haya dicho eso. Es tan grande que si no me sueltan, moriremos los tres"

Escuchar eso venir de ella lo dejó casi sin palabras para argumentar en contra, "No, no puedo hacer eso. No quiero… no quiero dejar que…"

"¡Patamon, ya no queda mucho tiempo!" el reciente apuro de Veemon ocasionaba que Patamon sintiera más tensión. Al notar aquello, Gatomon bajó el rostro y un pequeño silencio invadió el lugar. No se escuchaban más las rocas cayendo. Tampoco el partir de la tierra. Menos la respiración de los tres en unísono.

"No me odies por esto" de un momento a otro, Patamon y Veemon se encontraron cada uno con un guante de Gatomon en ambas manos. Ella se encontraba cayendo en cámara lenta en el precipicio, dejándose llevar por la densidad de la maleza. Con los ojos cerrados y brazos abiertos, su cabello blanco y vestido por igual se mecía ante la gravedad que la jalaba. Ambos muchachos no tenían palabras y lo único que hicieron fue echarse a correr, no sin antes impedir que Patamon intentara tirarse tras ella.

* * *

**Cerca a la zona feudal, noche.

* * *

**

Los dos solitarios hombres estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata. El olor a salmón rostizado invadía el pequeño bosque cerca a la aldea, a la cual acudirían al amanecer. La madera se deshacía dejando cenizas atrás. El silencio reinaba el lugar y ninguno sacaba su alimento. En eso, Veemon nota que de uno de los palillos salía humo negro y que empezaba a oler mal; para ser precisos, el pescado que se estaba cocinando de más era la porción de Patamon.

"Si no lo sacas se va a quemar" se atrevió a decir el ex – dinosaurio. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Ambos tenían la expresión de paz y tranquilidad de Gatomon al tirarse en el cerebro y no comprendían cómo pudo cometer semejante hazaña sin mostrar temor ni indecisión alguna.

"Ah, ya" sin ánimos, Patamon respondió, pero no hizo nada con respecto al pescado, "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?"

"¿Qué?" Veemon no lo había escuchado, se había quedado prendido en la belleza del ardiente fuego, "¿A qué te refieres?"

"A esto…" Patamon empezó a jugar con sus manos, "A hablarnos… a ser… amigos otra vez"

El joven de pelo azul suspira y observa el estrellado cielo que llevaban encima. Estiró ambos brazos detrás del cuello y cerró los ojos, "La verdad, no lo recuerdo claramente. Solo sé que si no fuera por Gatomon nos odiaríamos más que ahora"

"Cuando me contó que había perdido a Jun, yo no tenía idea de que ella llevaba algo mío dentro suyo. Quería huir, por eso es que se iban a ir. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes"

"Nadie tiene la culpa…" Veemon traba de tranquilizarlo, pero por más que dijera sabía que no lo lograría.

"¡Claro que sí! Es mi culpa… cuando recién nos volvimos humanos, yo seguía siendo el Patamon de siempre, el ingenuo. Aún recuerdo el día que Gatomon me dijo lo que sentía por mí y yo hundido en el pánico me fui corriendo sin saber que contestarle. De ahí todo estaba normal, pensé que lo había olvidado y yo no había respondido porque me daba vergüenza. Hasta ese día que salimos, tomamos unas cosas y… sucedió" Patamon se detuvo y rato y luego continuó, "Preso del pánico me fui al amanecer y la dejé ahí… desde ahí soy como soy ahora"

"Todos hemos cambiado. Es imposible permanecer iguales luego de más de mil años" Veemon se acercó a la fogata y retiró su porción. No le repitió a Patamon, entonces empezó a comer lentamente.

Antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar, el chico de cabello naranja volvió a hablar, "Nunca llegué a decirle que la amo"

Tenía en el rostro una expresión como si acabara de realizar algo, cosa que irritó a Veemon, "Tuviste mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé… pero es mejor que no se lo haya dicho. Fue mejor así" bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en sus rodillas, "La despedidas duelen menos de esa manera"

De un momento a otro el palillo de pescado que Veemon tenía en mano calló abruptamente a la tierra, embarrándose por completo. Acababa de agarrar a un decaído Patamon del cuello y lo sostenía en el aire. Él no hacía resistencia alguna, "Ya me tienes harto"

"¿Y a ti, qué te pasa?" fue lo único que llegó a responder, "Poniéndote así… sobre cosas del pasado"

"Estoy harto de que siempre digas esas cosas… ¡de que nunca dices que la amas, que la aprecias! En realidad, no necesariamente con palabras, ¡por lo menos con algún gesto! Pero no, no lo hacías. ¿Sabes cuánta envidia tengo hacia ti? Gatomon es una persona maravillosa, no comprendía cómo podía desperdiciar sus días con alguien como tú"

"Tú sabes perfectamente la razón por la que dejé de hacerlo" Veemon se sorprendió y lo bajó.

"Lo siento, creo que me exalté"

"No hay remordimiento" con eso dicho se sacude la chaqueta y se vuelve a sentar, "Va a ser difícil"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunta el levantando su alimento, "Genial… ya no tengo comida"

"Hacer que regrese mi ingenuidad"

"Con todo lo que se ha vivido, es difícil ser inocente"

"Volviendo al tema anterior, no soy el único que actúa distante con la persona que ama" al notar que el tema no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, Patamon optó por regresar al anterior.

"Dime quién más. A los únicos que veo más seguido es a ustedes dos… no veo a nadie más"

"Agumon y Piyomon. Ellos dos son como Gatomon y yo"

"Es verdad… ahora que me haces recordar, ustedes son bien parecidos" al notar que la porción de Patamon se iba a terminar desperdiciando, se acerca y la saca para comerla. No hay reacción alguna de él al respecto.

"Decir 'te amo' en este mundo, es como cometer un pecado… por eso nunca se lo dije ya que no quería que desapareciera" cuando empezó, se oyó un ligero titubeo. Patamon había comenzado a llorar.

"Una frase prohibida… pero por más maldita que pueda estar, yo lo hubiera dicho, hubiera desafiado el castigo. Si es por la persona que amo, estoy dispuesto a todo, y si desaparecía, la buscaría y rescataría"

"Es que tu no estuviste ahí… el día que sucedió el accidente de Hiroomi"

"Sí me lo han contado… fue algo terrible. Pobre Agumon… pobre Piyomon…"

"Pobre Aya…" lágrimas caían de sus mejillas pero parecía que no las notaba, "Antes de ese incidente, cada vez que una persona decía ese tipo de frases algo sucedía. Cuando Gatomon se me confesó le dio un fuerte resfriado por meses. Cuando Agumon hizo lo mismo con Piyomon, le pasó lo mismo que Gatomon y se empezaron a correr rumores que eso pasaba en todo lugar. Al final se curaban y no daba tanta lata… hasta que sucedió lo de Hiroomi"

"Eso hizo que todo Digimon se diera cuenta que la próxima vez que alguien diga palabras así, ese sería el castigo"

"Así es…" al terminar. Patamon se levanta y apaga el fuego, "Vamos a dormir, mañana nos debemos de levantar temprano… y para que sepas…"

Veemon lo observa con cautela.

"Gatomon es lo más preciado para mí"

* * *

**Zona Feudal, Amanecer

* * *

**

Al llegar, una gran conmoción las recibió. Gekomons corriendo por todas partes, atolondrados junto a los Otamamons. Todos cargaban botellas de sake, farolas, lámparas de papel arroz, en fin, miles de decoraciones típicas japonesas. Ambos digimons observaban atentamente la escena que tenían en frente, hasta que Veemon, sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad, detiene a uno de ellos. En su forma humana, los Gekomons eran completamente extraños. Unos ojos locos, cabellera verde chillona y una tuba cargada en el cuello. La grana mayoría llevaba típicos instrumentos japoneses. Su amor por la música no había cambiado y Patamon se encontraba preparado por si empezaban a cantar. Sabía que sus voces influyen en los sentimientos de los demás, por más hermosa que sea su voz. Por el otro lado, los Otamamons eran de pequeña estatura y tenía cabello azul oscuro, con la carismática cola de anfibio que los caracterizaba. Muchos seguían las órdenes de los Gekomons y actuaban ordenadamente sin quejarse.

"Disculpa pero, ¿se puede saber que están haciendo?" pregunta el compañero de viaje.

"¿No ves que estamos ocupados? ¡Falta poco para la gran fiesta y aún no está todo listo!" desesperado por volver al trabajo, el loco Gekomon miró mal a Veemon. Antes de que le diera la espalda, Veemon le pregunta más.

"¿Gran fiesta? ¿Qué clase de celebración es?"

"¡Grande! ¡Muy grande! Personas como ustedes no podría comprender la magnitud de esto" finalmente logró huir de Veemon, pero éste rápidamente capturó a un pequeño Otamamon, haciendo que salte del susto.

"¿Para qué es la celebración?"

"P-p-para la…" por poco y se pone a llorar, aparentemente le tenía temor a Veemon y Patamon tuvo que intervenir.

"¿Nos podrías por favor explicar que está ocurriendo aquí? Como verás no somos de aquí y nos da algo de curiosidad" preguntó amablemente.

El pequeño se tranquilizó y respondió, "Para la princesa. Vamos a celebrar el regreso de la princesa. Dentro de poco va a llegar. Se va a hospedar en el castillo del gran Shogungekomon y en la noche vamos a celebrar a lo grande ¡La princesa va a venir!"

Al pequeño se le veía muy emocionado cuando hablaba de la princesa, que tuvo que repetirlo nuevamente al final. Patamon y Veemon intercambiaron miradas y preguntaron al mismo tiempo, "¿Qué princesa?"

En vez de molestarse, el jovencito junta ambas manos al lado de su cara y estrellas brillan a su alrededor, "La única princesa"

"¿Quién?"

El Gekomon que Veemon había secuestrado minutos atrás comenta a sus espaldas, "Turistas tenían que ser"

Repentinamente, se escucha una trompeta y el pequeño exclama, "¡Ya va a llegar! ¡Ya va a llegar!"

Miles de Gekomons y Otamamons corren más y más y se aglomeran en una específica zona, se agachan en forma de reverencia y otros dos sacan abanicos para recibir a la persona. Una silueta humana se hizo camino. Veemon se encontraba sorprendido y Patamon atónito, "No puede ser… la descripción… mechones largos con listones… todo… ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí…?"

"¡Por favor, denle un cordial saludo y bienvenida a la princesa, Kaguya!" decía un Gekomon, antes de descubrir el rostro de la niña que se abría camino. Al hacerlo, Patamon cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Estamos en problemas" fue lo único que salió de su boca. Veemon lo imitó y ambos se encontraban en el suelo, "Ahora ya sé porqué hay ese guerra entre estas dos regiones… y algo me dice que nos va a costar salir de ésta"

* * *

**Finnito! 20 paginitas, que precious. Siguiente capítulo! Preview Start!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26: Esperanza Resucitada

* * *

**

"Señor Ishida… ¿Escuchó eso?"

"Creo que es un derrumbe, ¡hay que correr!"

"Pero no hay a dónde huir, Matt! Esto es una cueva"

* * *

"¿Qué es ese resplandor?"

"Kioku, no te acerques, puede ser peligroso"

"No se preocupe por mí, Señor Ishida"

* * *

"De acuerdo… esto no pasó. Nunca pasó"

"Lo sabía, Matt. Te gustan jóvenes"

"¡Gabumon!"

"S-s-s-s-s-s….s-s-s-s… señor Kamiya, ya no soy digna de usted"

"¡No seas tan exagerada, niña!"

* * *

"¡Mira, Kioku!"

"No lo puedo creer"

"¿Pero porqué habrán más de uno?"

"Quién sabe…"

* * *

**Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo! Al parecer la búsqueda del destino en las montañas devolverá a Kioku su esperanza y quizás haya una que otra sorpresa más. No se lo pierdan!**


	26. Esperanza Resucitada

**He esperado tanto para escribir este capitulín. En serio, no tienen idea.

* * *

**

**Recap.

* * *

**

"Señor Ishida… tengo algo que decirle" se le escuchaba segura.

"Dime" le replica.

"He pensado irme en un viaje, en el Digimundo… saber quién soy, para qué estoy aquí. Prefiero avisarle a usted para que alguien sepa a dónde me voy y no causar problemas"

"¿Adónde piensas irte?" aquella conversación había captado su interés.

"Por las montañas…" en realidad, ella no tenía idea y dijo lo primero que le ocurrió.

"¿Con que… a la montaña?"

"Sip, ahí mismo" replica sonriente

"Vamos entonces" agrega Gabumon.

"Aún no entiendo porqué vienen conmigo" dice atontada, no creyendo lo que escucha.

"Viajar en grupo es más divertido" responde Matt alegremente, "Además necesitas la supervisión de un adulto"

"Usted no es un adulto" dice entre risas diminutas la chica.

"Puede ser que no lo luzca pero mentalmente, lo soy"

Kioku se ríe un rato más y se dirige al árbol en donde dormía su mejor amiga y Lalamon. Recoge a su Digimon y lo lleva en brazos. Luego sacude levemente a Mizu, "Este no es un adiós oficial. Es uno temporal"

"Kioku… no te vayas" suelta Mizu entre sueño. Aparentemente no sabía distinguir si era realidad o ficción.

"Lista para el viaje" pregunta Matt.

"Nunca había estado más preparada"

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Esperanza Resucitada

* * *

**

Matt y Gabumon iban al frente de ella. La chica de cabello verde y ojos por igual caminaba tras ellos con su Digimon en brazos, quién dormía plácidamente y de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos debido a sus sueños. Cuando sus pequeños brazos se movían, Kioku no podía evitar reír un poco ya que le causaba cosquillas. La luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor sobre ellos, mientras se hacían camino hacia las montañas. Humedad y un ligero rocío, eso era lo que sentían al caminar por el césped del claro pasaje. Nadie había dicho una sola palabra desde que dejaron a Mizu cerca al lago Folk. La atmosfera se estaba volviendo tensa, pero en buen sentido. Esa clase de tensión que a la misma vez te da algo de paz y tiempo para reflexionar cosas, y eso mismo hacía Kurumizawa.

"_Después de lo ocurrido… ya no creo poder mirar a Mizu como antes" _ pensaba mientras caminaba a paso ligero, _"Lo que me dijo Amane aún resuena en mi cabeza. Deseo sacarlo, pero le hice una promesa. De no contarle a nadie, ni a Lalamon… y menos a Mizu. Siguen ahí y no se van… maldición es la palabra. Mizu estaba, o más bien, está bajo una maldición. Ese día que la encontramos inconsciente en el bosque… si hubiera prestado más atención al dolor que ella sentía, quizás se hubiera podido evitar todo esto. Amane estaba convencida cuando me lo dijo. Satori sufre de los mismos síntomas desde que Akuma le hizo algo… y que era muy probable que le haya hecho lo mismo a Mizu" _

La chica echa un largo suspiro y mira el estrellado cielo. Lalamon seguía privada en su mundo imaginativo y aparentemente no iba a despertar pronto. El esfuerzo puesto en batalla la habían dejado exhausta y, según lo que Amane le había dicho a Kioku, debía de darle por lo menos toda esta noche y parte del día de mañana en reponerse, "_No debería de sentirme culpable por el estado de Lalamon… pero aún así, lo siento. Si tan solo tuviera un Digivice, Lalamon hubiera podido Digievolucionar y así resistir un poco más. Me hubiera sentido de utilidad. Le prometí que ya no importaba tenerlo, que lo importante era el lazo… pero aún así, deseo tener uno"_

Repentinamente se detiene y mueve su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, ambas colas siendo llevadas en esas direcciones, cubriéndole la cara de vez en cuando. El clip rosa brillaba con intensidad y los moños rojos que sujetaban su cabello danzaban en el aire, _"No, Kioku. No es momento de melodramas. ¿Cómo crees que se pondría Nozomu al saber que me encuentro así? ¡Debo de ser fuerte por mi hermano!"_

Su mirada estaba llena de decisión y su paso aceleró. Matt y Gabumon notaron rápidamente su cambio de ánimo, ya que cuando los pasó, dio una ligera pirueta para acabar sonriéndole a ambos muchachos, quienes se ruborizaron un poco debido al súbito acto de lindura que acababan de presenciar, "Gracias por acompañarme, Señor Ishida, Gabumon"

Aún sonrojados, ambos respondieron al unísono titubeando, "D-D-De n-n-nada…"

Kioku se rió tontamente y les dio la espalda, como diciendo que era hora que la siguieran a ella, "¿Saben? Me alegro de hacer este viaje con ustedes. Por alguna razón algo me dice que si hubiera sido con alguien diferente no sería lo mismo. Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y todo, pero cuiden bien de mí. Haré lo mismo por ustedes. ¡Que empiece la aventura!"

* * *

El joven de cabellera rubia oscura se encontraba cargando a una dormida Kioku en su espalda, mientras que Gabumon llevaba a Lalamon. La diminuta Digimon se acurrucaba en su manto, ocasionando que él refunfuñara un poco ya que no le gustaba la idea de que en algún momento se la quitaran y su ser llegara a salir a la luz. Aún siendo humano, Gabumon continuaba con la vergüenza de que lo vean sin aquella prenda.

A Matt le estaba costando un poco seguir caminando ya que la chica pesaba, pero daba lo mejor de sí para llegar a algún lugar adecuado para pasar la noche, "Me va a dar una hernia"

"No seas exagerado, Matt" respondía Gabu, mientras luchaba con las manitos de Lalamon que no querían soltar su piel de Garurumon.

"Es que está pesada… mi cuerpo no es como el de antes tampoco… y el terreno no es de mucha ayuda que digamos" efectivamente, la superficie se iba haciendo cada vez más rocosa y se iba perdiendo el olor a humedad, para ser reemplazado por simple polvo.

"Pero si aquí no eres un adulto. No me digas que eras tan débil de joven" lo mira escéptico Gabumon. Algo le decía que Matt estaba mintiendo, por más bueno que pueda ser en ello, "En fin, eventualmente encontraremos un lugar"

"Ojalá que sea pronto, no creo aguantar más" con eso dicho, arregla sus manos en las piernas de Kioku y la hace saltar un poco para así acomodarla mejor, "Se le veía tan emocionada antes. De la nada quedándose dormida. Denme un respiro"

Mientras que hablaba por su cuenta, Gabumon se detiene un instante para oler el ambiente y termina desviándose un poco. Matt seguía de frente, mientras que el Digimon se abrió un poco a la derecha. El terreno era algo más inestable, pero daba la impresión de dar alerta roja. Lo único que veía era más oscuridad, pero aún así la curiosidad lo atrapaba. Decidido, dejó a Lalamon al lado de una roca y saco un par de ramas secas de unas grietas para que actuaran como su manto de reemplazo.

"Otra cosa que no logro comprender es, ¿cómo rayos ahora las niñas pueden llevar faldas tan cortas? Si yo fuera un depravado sexual, esta chica estaría en graves problemas" Matt proseguía con su charla, sin notar que Gabumon había desaparecido, "Oye, Gabu. Has estado callado por un largo rato. ¿Te picó algún bicho?"

Al no obtener respuesta, el chico opta por dar media vuelta y ver que no había nadie, "¿Gabu?"

"¡Matt!" a través de la densa oscuridad, una silueta se hacía camino, "¡Ven a ver lo que encontré!"

"Gabumon… ¿En dónde te habías metido? Me preocupaste al no verte" decía el rubio mientras alcanzaba a su camarada, "¿Qué encontraste?"

"La solución. Ya tenemos un lugar para pasar la noche. Ven, sígueme" con eso dicho, antes de llegar a él, Gabumon da media vuelta. Su manta volando en el aire y empezó a trotar hacia la oscuridad de hace unos minutos, "Sé que está oscuro, pero espera"

Como se le fue ordenado, Matt esperó con Kioku en la espalda y llega a divisar cómo Gabumon encendía una rama vieja con un par de rocas. Ésta se encendió, iluminando el lugar y desvelando una pequeña cueva. Llevándola un poco al exterior, pudieron notar que ya habían llegado a las montañas.

"Si la llegamos a subir, podemos llegar a una zona, creo que la feudal. Me ha parecido escuchar que hay unos problemas ahí pero no estoy seguro. Lo mejor sería evadirla e ir a otro lugar" con eso dicho se agachó y recogió a Lalamon cargándola con un brazo y el otro lo utilizó para llevar la pequeña antorcha, por así decirlo.

"Hmm…" fue lo único que llegó a decir Matt mientras lo seguía, "¿Estás seguro que la cueva a es…?"

"¿Segura? Me parece que sí. Va hasta lo más adentro de la misma montaña. Incluso hay unos peldaños para poder escalar hasta la cima. Aunque, a decir verdad, creo que ya estamos bastante arriba" con eso dicho, empezaron a subir hasta llegar a un lugar con un pequeño orificio en la parte superior de la cueva que permitía a la luz lunar entrar e iluminar la zona. Había un lago de agua clara y no parecía haber nada más. La humedad era algo más fuerte y a Matt le empezó a picar un poco la nariz.

Mientras exploraba la zona con una pesada Kioku en la espalda, le pareció ver lo que eran unas hojas y las acomodó un poco con el pie para poder dejarla descansar. Se encontraba respirando tranquilamente, en paz. Matt no pudo evitar sonreír y le cubrió las piernas para que no le diera aire y se resfriara. Como ya llevaba una casaca puesta, la del uniforme, no lo vio necesario. Más bien, el se quitó la verde suya y la uso para cubrir dicha parte del cuerpo mencionada anteriormente. El sueño empezó a llegar a él también y decidió buscar un lugar para recostarse. Gabumon prendió una fogata y dijo que haría guardia por si las dudas. Matt le respondió, diciéndole que cuando se canse que lo despierte y harían turnos.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…

* * *

**

Un fuerte estruendo los despertó. No sabían qué hora era, sólo que ya había amanecido y escombros de tierra les caían en la cabeza. Matt despertó siendo movido bruscamente por una Kioku de cabello suelto. Se le veía diferente sin las dos bolitas color rojo, hacían resaltar más el clip. Sin notar que el chico ya había abierto los ojos, le lanza su casaca verde encima, la misma que había usado para cubrirle las piernas, en la cara, "¡Despierte! ¿Señor Ishida… escuchó eso? ¡Despierte, por favor!"

"¡Ya estoy despierto!" exclamó mientras luchaba contra su casaca en medio del temblor, "Creo que esto es un derrumbe, ¡hay que correr y salir de aquí! ¡Gabumon!"

"¡No hay a dónde huir, Matt! Esto es una cueva. Si el techo llega a colapsar, nos llevará hasta abajo" Gabumon se encontraba frenético, cargando a Lalamon quien seguía dormida debido a su esfuerzo del día anterior.

"¡Tiene que haber una solución a todo esto!" Matt se levanta y en eso siente algo cálido en su espalda, la niña lo había abrazado por detrás.

"Señor Ishida, tranquilícese, por favor. Todos estamos desesperados" su pelo le cubría la cara, y con las justas se le podía oír ya que había pegado mucho su rostro, "Hay que intentar salir por donde vino. No sé por dónde porque me quedé dormida, ¡pero hay que intentarlo!"

"Tienes razón, no sé qué es lo que me pasó. No suelo ser así ¡Gabumon, no hay otra más que intentar salir!" al oír aquello, Gabumon le asintió y echó a correr.

Los tres iban cada vez más rápido, descendiendo los peldaños, tratando de ver algo de luz en el exterior. Kioku se sostenía de la mano de Matt e iba un poco más atrás que ellos. En eso, sus ojos divisan algo, algo que ellos dos no habían notado, "¡Gabumon, frena!"

"¿Qué?" incluso sin quererlo, él termina deteniéndose y una gran roca cae a centímetros suyo, asustándolo a morir. En el brusco movimiento que hizo para esquivarla, Lalamon sale volando al aire para terminar en el suelo y rodar cuesta abajo en un camino diferente. Aún dormida, no sintió nada.

"¡Lalamon!" Kioku se suelta de la firme mano de Matt y da media vuelta para ir tras su Digimon, "¡Lalamon!"

"¡Oye, espera!" grita Matt, decidido a seguirla.

"¡Matt! ¿A dónde vas?" Gabumon actúa de la misma forma y una imparable maratón empieza, con el objetivo de alcanzar a la rodante Lalamon.

Al ya tenerla cerca, Kioku se tira sobre ella y la llega a atrapar. Suspira al verla aún dormida y la limpia un poco ya que se había ensuciado con la tierra. De vez en cuando, el suelo daba movimientos cada vez más bruscos y le pareció escuchar algo debajo suyo. Matt acudió a la escena junto a Gabumon y le extendió la mano, "¡Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!"

Kioku asiente, perpleja, ya que le había sorprendido el acto de que la siguieran. Fue en ese instante cuando el terreno se separó en dos. Aún con las manos entrelazadas, tuvieron que soltarse y los tres terminaron separados por una gran grieta que se abría más y más. Siendo específicos, la grieta aumentaba en tamaño al disminuir la tierra que los sostenía a los tres. La zona de Kioku fue colapsando de poco a poco, hasta causar que pise en falso y se resbale. Con Lalamon en brazos, no pudo evitar soltar un grito mientras caía al vació y se aferró fuertemente a ella. Lágrimas de susto flotaban en el aire y Matt y Gabumon pasaron por lo mismo. Justo después de que callera, en menos de dos segundos ellos se encontraban flotando en el mismo vacío que la joven.

Gabumon jalaba su manta para que no se saliera de él y desvelara su rostro, pero aquello causó que Matt tuviera una idea. Podía apaciguar la caída si usaba la manta como paracaídas.

* * *

Ya casi llegando a un terreno plano, Gabumon se encontraba completamente ruborizado ya que su cara podía ser vista, el cuerno amarillo sobresalía de su rubia cabellera y los dos muchachos lo observaban, causando que se apene más, "D-D-Dejen de mirarme…"

"Pero si eres muy lindo" le dice ella, tratando de aligerar la atmósfera. A pocos minutos llegarían al fondo de este vacío, lo podían sentir, "Ah, miren, ahí"

Kioku señala unas rocas que parecían alineadas en formas de torres. Los tres iban abrazados entre sí y las esquivan fácilmente. Al llegar al suelo, Gabumon se suelta primero y Matt y Kioku luego, pero en la desesperación de Gabumon por querer recuperar su manto, ocasiona un evento entre ambos adolecentes.

Al jalarlo, la mano de Matt se resbala, perdiendo el equilibrio. Kioku, tras estar siendo sujetada por él, cae encima de él. Lalamon vuela nuevamente por los aires, para ser agarrada por Gabumon, pero cuando éste la recibe y termina de ponerse la piel de Garurumon termina viendo dicho evento.

Los dos acababan de darse un beso accidental. Ambos se levantan, Kioku se pone completamente roja y le empieza a salir humo de la cabeza, "L-L-L-L-L-Lo…"

"F-F-Fue un a-a-accidente. N-N-no tienes p-p-porqué d-d-disculparte" Matt tartamudeaba más que ella.

"De acuerdo…" se le escuchaba algo más tranquila, "Esto no pasó. Nunca pasó"

"Exactamente, no pasó. Nadie tiene que enterarse" Intentaron mirarse pero rehuyeron miradas. Era evidente que aún les daba algo de vergüenza.

Para aprovechar la ocación, Gabumon decidió hacer un comentario en voz alta, "Lo sabía, Matt. Te gustan jóvenes"

"¡Gabumon!" aquello hizo que se pusiera más rojo aún, "¡Cállate!"

"Hmm…" con eso dicho, lo miró con cara de incrédulo, "Esa reacción, junto a ese gesto. Debe de ser verdad"

"¡Te voy a matar!" con eso dicho, Matt saltó hacia su amigo y ambos empezar a correr en círculos.

Kioku se encontraba más tranquila, pero en eso un recuerdo se le hizo camino a la mente. Una persona alta, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos cafés, "Señor Kamiya…" – fue en ese momento que le chocó.

Gabumon seguía huyendo de Matt y cuando lo alcanzó y estaba listo para golpearlo, aun sabiendo que al hacer eso estaría dándole la razón al Digimon, escucharon a Kioku llorar con todo.

"S-s-s-s-s-s….s-s-s-s… señor Kamiya, ya no soy digna de usted" parecía como si hubieran abierto un caño en sus ojos. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, "¡Fui robada de mi primer beso de amor por el Señor Ishida!¡Se suponía que iba a tenerlo con usted!"

"Esta chica… ¿está enamorada de Tai?" se pregunta Gabumon. Por alguna razón, Matt pone cara de disgusto, "¿Qué te pasa, Matt? ¿Celos?"

"¡No seas tonto! Es solo que me llega que Tai siempre sea el centro de atención" con eso dicho se olvida de su furia hacia Gabumon y va hacia ella para tratar de hacerla parar.

"Eso lo dice alguien quién por ser cantante tenía miles de acosadoras todos los días" tras decir eso en voz baja, Gabumon mira a Lalamon, ya que la llevaba en brazos y le dice, "Tienes suerte de tener un sueño profundo por no despertarte luego de todo este estruendo"

"¡No seas tan exagerada, niña!" le grita suavemente Matt al llegar hacia ella y le golpea en broma la cabeza. Ella calla y lo mira, "No es gran cosa"

"¡Claro que sí lo es! ¡Ladrón de pureza!" Kioku se levanta mirándolo mal y se lleva a Lalamon de los brazos de Gabumon, "¡Vámonos de aquí, Lalamon. No necesitamos la compañía del señor Ishida!"

"Pero… ¿qué hay de mí?" Gabumon se sintió ofendido al no ser mencionado mientras que la chica desaparecía en la oscuridad.

"Probablemente deberías de tener algo más de impacto" le dice Matt mientras se para a su lado.

"Es decir, ¿debo de ser un ladrón de pureza?" dice enfatizando las palabras que Kioku había utilizado.

"…" Matt no responde, apenado por el título que le acababan de poner, "¡D-De todas formas, hay que ir tras ella!"

* * *

"Pensé que les había dicho que no me siguieran" refunfuñaba Kioku. Matt y Gabumon iban tras ella todo el camino.

"Nunca nos dijiste eso" responde Matt, sabiendo que eso la irritaría más.

La chica solo suspira y los mira, "Es imposible fingir que estoy enojada. Sé que ya se lo dije, pero lo repito. Me recuerda tanto a mi hermano que se me es imposible"

"¿Y yo qué?" aparentemente Gabumon sentía molestia por no ser mencionado nuevamente.

"Perdona, Gabumon. Tampoco puedo estar molesta contigo" le dice ella sonriendo.

"Así me gusta" replica él, satisfecho.

Repentinamente, Lalamon empieza a moverse en los brazos de Kioku. La pequeña estaba despertando. Se estiró lentamente, para después empezar a flotar en el aire al lado de su Tamer, "¿Kioku?" dice ella media dormida.

"… ¡Lalamon!" nuevamente llorando, la niña abraza a su Digimon, "Me tenías tan preocupada"

"Kioku, no me abraces tanto que me duele todo el cuerpo. Siento como si me hubieran golpeado" la pobrecilla estaba siendo casi asfixiada.

"Lo siento, es solo que me alegra saber que ya despertaste" se seca las lágrimas con su dedo y detiene su llanto, "Que alegría… que alegría"

* * *

Tras aquella emotiva reunión, los cuatro siguieron su camino sin saber a dónde terminarían llegando. Según Gabumon, se encontraban en lo más bajo de la montaña, pero que era posible encontrar una salida ya que se sabe que la zona feudal tiene una parte subterránea. Si ese rumor es cierto, podrían llegar a ella a través de este sendero.

"¿Qué es ese resplandor?" súbitamente, Kioku había hablado porque le había parecido ver una luz. Matt, Gabumon y Lalamon también la divisaron. Era un pequeño brillo que volaba en el aire y daba vueltas de vueltas. En eso se acercó a la chica de cabello verde y luego se alejo, "Es como si quisiera que lo siguiéramos"

"Kioku, no te acerques. Puede ser peligroso" le dijo Lalamon, temiendo por el bienestar de su amiga.

"Ella tiene razón. Con todo lo que está pasando en el Digimundo… es ya difícil incluso confiar en los típicos resplandores que te guían a la salida" dijo un dudoso Gabumon.

"No debes de ser tan cándida" es lo único que llegó a decir Matt.

"No se preocupe por mi señor Ishida. Mi candidez nunca me ha fallado" con eso dicho, va tras la luz, siendo seguida por Lalamon.

"¿Acaso el día de hoy es seguir a la niña debido a sus imprudencias?" se dijo a si mismo Matt mientras iba tras ella. Gabumon estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Kioku seguía tras la luz, quien la guiaba por un laberinto rocoso. Si no fuera por la iluminación que daba, no se iba a poder ver nada ya que la zona estaba muy oscura. Debía de ir con cuidado si es que no quería salir lastimada. El terreno era engañoso.

Luego de seguir a la luz por un largo rato, llegaron a lo que aparentaban ser unas ruinas. La luz se colocó ante unos escalones y, obedientemente, Kioku los subió para llegar a lo que eran cuatro pedestales. Lalamon, casi sin aliento, la alcanzó. Fue ella la primera en notar lo que había en cada uno, "¡Mira, Kioku!"

Lalamon se acerca y les saca el polvo. Debajo de aquella suciedad se encontraban pequeños aparatos de distintos colores. Uno claro como el cielo, el otro verde como la maleza, uno gris como la ceniza y por último uno fucsia profundo, "No lo puedo creer…"

Kioku se encontraba sin palabras. Lo que más anhelaba tener esta justo en frente de ella y por poco podía respirar debido a la sorpresa. La luz se colocó encima de uno y empezó a dar brincos. La chica acudió al resplandor y levantó la maquinita que se le era indicada. Era la celeste, "Mi… Digivice… Pero… ¿Por qué habrá más de uno?"

Lalamon le responde, "Quién sabe…"

En eso la luz empieza a dar vueltas otra vez y un resplandor invade el lugar. Las tres que sobraban eran las que irradiaban dicha luz y una calidez empieza a llenar sus cuerpos. La luz que las habían guiado hasta ahí empieza a tomar forma humana, hasta que al frente de la niña, se manifiesta la pequeña Tenshi.

"Acéptalo, hija de la franqueza" le dice tomándole la mano y acercando el Digivice a su corazón, "Éste mundo te está otorgando un poder para que puedas salvarlo, está pidiendo ayuda. Yo necesito de tu ayuda"

"T-Tu eres…" fueron las únicas palabras que le salieron al principio, "Hacer… ¿Qué debo de hacer?"

"Debes de aceptarte a ti misma, de esa forma podrás sacarle el máximo provecho a tu don. No dudes, siempre mira adelante. No te dejes vencer por tus inseguridades, hija de la franqueza. Se te será impuesta una prueba y al pasarla, podrás aprovechar de tu poder" la Tenshi que se encontraba en frente de ella no era la que pocas veces había visto.

"¿Prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?" lo único que la chica podía hacer ahora era preguntar.

"Será impuesta por mi. Ésta la llevas dentro, en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Ahí es en donde se encuentra oculta. Si la llegas a pasar, serás capaz de aceptar a tu verdadero yo y así sacar a relucir tu gran potencial. Por más doloroso que sea afrontar la verdad, sé que lo lograrás. No debes de dejarte llevar por tus impulsos ni dejarte manipular por tu pasado, hija de la franqueza"

"¿En lo más profundo de mi corazón?"

"Así es. Puede ser que hayas aceptado al Digivice, pero él no te ha aceptado a ti. No eres la única que pasará por un evento similar. Tus otros compañeros van a afrontarla también"

"¿Compañeros? No soy la única..."

"No eres la única, hija de la franqueza. Puede ser que ellos no estén aquí, pero eventualmente vendrán cuando se les sea necesario venir" sigue explicando Tenshi, "Se te ve alegre, hija de la franqueza"

"Es que... ya había dado todo por perdido. Mi esperanza acaba de renacer... ¡puedo ayudar a Lalamon!" se le veía alegre y decidida, "Daré lo mejor de mí en la preuba. Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaré"

"Te voy advirtiendo que no es nada agradable lo que verás. Te hará llorar, incluso desear la muerte, pero eso te hará más fuerte, hija de la franqueza"

"Una última pregunta" había algo que la había estado molestando desde hace rato, "¿Por qué me dices hija de la franqueza?"

"Es que eres la hija de la franqueza, tal y cómo la portadora del Digivice fucsia es la hija de la fe, el portador del verde es el hijo de la voluntad y el gris de la honestidad" decia calmadamente Tenshi, "Se podría decir que ese es su emblema"

"¿Emblema?"

"Ya con el tiempo sabrás, pequeña" con eso dicho le extiende la mano izquierda, "Ahora, vayamos a la prueba"

Kioku le extiende la mano, "Estoy dispuesta a todo, por más duro que pueda ser"

Tras aquél acto, todo el lugar volvió a iluminarse. Lalamon, quién no había podid ver nada, se encegeció más, dejandola solo ver cómo las otras tres máquinas se elevaban y desaparecán a Dios sabe dónde. Cuando el brillo se detuvo, notó que Kioku no estaba en la escena, "¿Kioku? ¡Kioku! ¡Kioku!"

Matt y Gabumon habían llegado algo tarde y solo escucharon los gritos del Digimon, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Kioku desapareció" les dijo ella, quien había empezado a llorar lentamente, "No se a dónde se fue, hubo un brillo y de la nada ya no la ví más"

"¿Desa...pareció?"

* * *

**Al parecer Kioku desapareció, pero, ¿a dónde? ¿Porqué será que Tenshi no actuaba como siempre? ¿Cuál será la prueba de la que hablaba? ¿Y cómo que hay otros elegidos? Lamento que este capitulo haya sido corto, pero debo de llegar rápido al desenlace de la historia de Akuma para así poder entrar a la historia de verdad. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! Aquí un preview cómo siempre!**  


* * *

**Capítulo 27: La Sonrisa de un Ángel**

* * *

"Sabía que enviar a Ibuki sería una buena idea"

"Hauu~ Akuma..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿No crees que ya estás llevando éste juego un poco lejos? Kaguya no nos ha dicho que..."

"¡Silencio! Si ella no manda ordenes me voy a aburrir, así que miralo como algo para matar el tiempo"

"Hauu~"

* * *

_"Me pregunto, ¿por cuánto más tiempo seguiré suspendida en el aire? Ojalá no me estés odiando por esto, Patamon"_

_"¿Acaso no deseas morir?"_

_"Puede ser... después de todo soy una inútil"_

_"¿No deseas vivir?"_

_"Deseo vivir, pero a la misma vez morir"_

_"No cometas mi mismo error"_

_"Soy una egoista... No merezco ser salvada"_

_"Pero ya estoy aquí, y no puedo dejarte seguir cayendo"_

_

* * *

_"Recuerdo que la primera vez que hablamos fue así, de noche"

"Así que aún te acuerdas..."

"No podría olvidarlo"

"Hay un favor que quiero pedirte, y es algo que solo tú puedes hacer"

* * *

"Oye, Tenshi... ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?"

"Al parecer también soy egoista... deseo que... deseo que salven a Akuma"

"Tenshi..."

"He usado mucha luz... a este paso yo..."

"Lo haré, confía en mi"

"Gatomon... gracias"

* * *

***musica de suspenso* Tun tun tun... Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo owo!**


	27. La Sonrisa de un Ángel

**Tun run run tun tun tun run run run tan tan atn atna tanananan tatananakkldklshf-fheohe****~ *seizure***

**Y me sigue llegando que en PS3Trophies necesites 10 posts o más para poder tener ese cool sig *sigh***

**¿Un capitulo diario? Sí que sí. Por no escribir todo enero, creo que es lo justo.**

**Ojalá les guste y lo disfruten, por más **_**rushed up**_** que sea. Ya saben, debo de terminar lo de Akuma para al fin poder hablarles sobre Kari, desu. Además, ¿Quién demonios es Kaguya, la chica que apareció al final del capítulo anterior? Fácil aquí podrán hacerse una idea de cuál es su rol.**

**Por cierto, me olvidé de mencionar en el capítulo anterior, no es Matt x Kioku! De ninguna manera **_**no way**_**. Tampoco Tai x Kioku por si lo pensaron debido a la obsesión de la pobre chica.

* * *

**

**Recap.

* * *

**

Akuma se encontraba extática. Un pie se encontraba encima del panel de control de los monitores y el otro en su silla giratoria de siempre. Se encontraba gritando frente a las pantallas, "¡Esto sí que está bueno!"

Tenshi se encontraba cubierta entre sábanas, evitando observar la pelea entre las tres muchachas y cómo Mizu abusaba de Amane, "No puedo seguir viendo…"

"Entonces no veas, nadie te dijo que lo hicieras… keh, cobarde" le dice de espaldas la pequeña demonio, "¡Qué tal giro de eventos, ahora Mizu es la atrapada"

"¿Qué?" Tenshi sale frenéticamente de su escondite y se sitúa al lado de su ama.

"Creí que no querías ver" la provoca. Tenshi simplemente la ignoró y, al observar la escena no pudo evitar más que sentir dolor otra vez, "¿Nuevamente sufrimiento en el pecho?"

"Si…" su pose la delataba, se sostenía el pecho firmemente, viendo si así bajaba la intensidad.

"Eres rara" comenta Akuma, "Siempre sufriendo por casos extraños. Primero, el joven de cabello rubio aparece en escena y te da un ataque. Aunque debo de admitir que era bastante apuesto, esa gorra blanca le dan puntos extra. De ahí, cuando ves a Mizu Kamiya sufrir te pones igual. Por último cuando observas al padre de Kamiya el dolor tampoco puede ser evitado"

"No deseo ver más peleas… ¡Basta ya! ¡Deténganse!" el dolor que Tenshi sentía se mezclaba con la agonía que observaba en pantalla. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Su resplandor iluminaba la lúgubre recámara de Akuma, dejándola ciega unos minutos.

"Pero… ¿Pero y esa luz?" al notar que el recurso utilizado era el espíritu que siempre va con ella, no puede evitar gritar, "¡Tenshi! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Tenshi! ¡Te vas a matar haciendo eso, no liberes tu luz!"

* * *

**Capítulo 27: La Sonrisa de un Ángel

* * *

**

Ya era demasiado tarde para Akuma. Tenshi había liberado su luz y eso era lo que más temía. A parte de temerle a la esencia en sí, el destello ocasionado por su compañera provocó que se cubriera el rostro y se alejara una moderada distancia. Sus entorpecidos pasos no le permitían escapar de una manera exitosa, causando que se tropezara ocasionalmente con objetos cercanos. Sus pequeñas manos intentaban buscar algún tipo de superficie, pero era inútil. Los gritos de Tenshi cada vez se hacían más fuertes y se sujetaba su corto cabello marrón. Su vestimenta se movía con cada giro que daba su cuerpo, para al final terminar de rodillas en el gris concreto.

Akuma termina perdiendo el equilibro y mueve desesperadamente sus manos en el aire para no caer, pero es inútil. Al final, termina rendida en la cama que comparte con el espíritu, "¡Tenshi, detente!"

Pero por más que se lo ordenara, ella no hacía caso. Sentándose lentamente, aún sin poder ver, sus ojos chocolatosos lograron divisar las pantallas en dónde se mostraba a la rubia hechicera, Amane Fujiwara, uniendo fuerzas con la chica de coletas, Kioku Kurumizawa mientras ataban a Mizu Kamiya en un gran roble. Debido a la alta resolución de la pantalla, se lograban observar claramente las hojas que flotaban en su locación. Gotas de sudor podían ser vistas en el ambiente. En ese momento, la pequeña demonio de cabello tan negro como el carbón luchó con su diminuto cuerpo para así llegar hacia los monitores. El gran problema que se le encontraba era que Tenshi estaba ahí, gritando junto a su distinguido brillo.

Haciendo paso, Akuma se preguntaba como Satori Ibuki podía seguir durmiendo plácidamente en su recamara tras todo este griterío. La supuesta enemiga del Digimundo sabía que, al fin y al cabo, Amane iba a terminar hablando algo y aquello no deseaba verlo. Sentía que su plan había sido frustrado y que dentro de poco llegaría la batalla final. Si ese era el caso, prefería que llegara de una vez y aislarse de su alrededor para así planear la estrategia que la llevaría a la victoria, pero para eso necesitaba detener a Tenshi y apagar los monitores. Además, sabía que el resultado final no sería del todo agradable. Por más que no lo demostrara, estaba preocupada por Tenshi. Sus acciones la delataban.

Una épica lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad de la pequeña demonio estaba llevando lugar en aquella habitación. Sus brazos cada vez estaban más cerca de su objetivo principal y la yema de los dedos ya casi podían sentir el metal de los botones de colores que correspondían a Kuramons y su Digievolución. Sin aguantar más, la muchacha de baja estatura se lanza hacia el panel de control para así apretar el que ocasionaba un colapso del sistema, haciendo que su base quede en plena oscuridad. Sólo la luz de Tenshi permanecía ahí.

La chica camina a paso lento, un poco aliviada por haber apagado lo que no deseaba ver ni oír, acercándose hacia el espíritu que desde temprana edad había estado siempre a su lado. La única persona con la cual se había podido abrir. La única persona con la que ha podido ser honesta. La única persona que puede ver sus sentimientos. La única persona que se preocupa por ella, "Tenshi… ya basta. No quiero que te vayas"

La luz le quemaba el cuerpo, impidiendo que llegara a tener un contacto físico con ella, pero finalmente lo logró. Mientras decía esas palabras, sintió como la luz disminuyó un poco. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Akuma la abraza por la espalda y le susurra en el oído, "Ya basta… no la uses más. A este paso, vas a morir ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me prometió no usarla? Me dijiste que sentías que si la usabas algo malo podría pasar… no quiero que pase… no quiero que me dejes sola"

"K-Kuma…Kuma…chan…" Tenshi volteó con dificultad, aún sufriendo por la luz que emanaba su frágil esencia. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y la hermosa blancura que las hacía sufrir fue disminuyendo aún más para al final dejar un pálido espíritu siendo abrazado, "Hace tiempo que… no me abrazabas"

Akuma también lo sabía. Ella era la única que podía tocar a Tenshi. Estaban conectadas por algo, pero por alguna razón el sufrimiento de Tenshi ella no lo sentía, pero su otra parte si sentía el suyo. Era algo extrañamente fantástico, pero a la vez producía dolor en la chica de corto cabello negro, ya que no le parecía justo que Tenshi siempre sea la que sufra. En eso, el espíritu se durmió en sus brazos y podía sentir su respiración. Sus labios entreabiertos inhalaban y exhalaban. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y la cargó gentilmente hacia la cama. La echó y la tapó con extremo cuidado, "Lo siento… Tenshi"

Tras decir eso, la pequeña se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó para terminar quedándose dormida a su lado.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…

* * *

**

Hay una cosa que todos deben de saber sobre la habitación de Akuma. Ni una sola clase de luz es permitida. La única tolerable es la de las pantallas, pero ese día había un cambio. Una ventana que generalmente se encontraba cerrada, llena de polvo y de clavos oxidados, se encontraba abierta. Una gentil brisa podía ser sentida y luego de mucho tiempo aquella recámara estaba recibiendo algo de ventilación.

Un pequeño estornudo provino de la cama, pero Akuma no se inmutó. Se encontraba sentada frente a los monitores. Los había encendido desde temprano y toda área que era vigilada parecía estar en paz. Aquello la irritaba, pero debía de seguir con su trabajo. Llevaba ojeras bajo sus ojos marrones y su rostro estaba cansado. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a la pantalla que reflejaba una tranquila Satori, aún durmiendo. Eso también la irritaba. Tras dejar a Tenshi anoche recostada, ella se habrá quedado un par de minutos dormida pero luego despertar de un terrible malhumor. Se había abierto nuevamente y eso le causaba molestia, he por ello que se quedó trabajando lo que quedaba para el amanecer, "Con que… Kuma-chan. Hace tiempo que no me decía así. Que fastidio"

Nuevamente, ruido provino de la cama. Esta vez no fue un estornudo, si no un fuerte y agudo bostezo. Tenshi estiraba sus brazos, como queriendo tocar el techo con anhelos de crecer. Tenía marcas en la cara, ya que uno de los botones de su ropa se le había pegado al rostro. Al tocarse, lo sintió y se apeno sola causando que se cubriera con la sábana, "B-B-Buenos días, Akuma"

La chica no respondió y tampoco se molestó en mirarla. Su mirada seguía fija en la pantalla.

"Hace un poco de frio… o fácil soy yo" al decir eso empieza a salir lentamente de la cama, para ponerse de pie y seguir estirándose. En eso nota la ventana y se alegra un poco, "Ah, con que… eso era"

Aún ignorándola, Akuma continua viendo todas las pantallas que tenía al frente. En eso, una de ellas llama su atención, causando que se estire hacia ella para echarle un mejor vistazo. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al metal del teclado y su silla giratoria retrocedió un par de centímetros. En el reflector se podían observar a tres personas caminando, una de cabello naranja, otra de cabello blanco y por último uno de azul. En eso, la de blanco y azul empiezan a discutir para que luego, el de blanco, fuera a hablar con el de naranja, "Esto está mal…"

"¿Qué está mal, Akuma?" inquiere Tenshi tratando de ver también pero la espalda de la otra muchacha se lo impedía. Empezó a flotar para ver si eso ayudaba y fue algo efectivo, "Ah, pero si son Patamon, Gatomon y Veemon, ¿no? Estoy segura que son ellos ¿Pero qué harán en ese bosque? Se pueden perder. Después de todo hace que te olvides de las cosas"

"Sí sé que son ellos, no necesitas decírmelo" seguía sin mirarla. Tenshi se encontraba perpleja ante este acto de antipatía y se imaginaba porqué. Akuma detestaba abrirse ante los demás y anoche se había abierto al demostrar su genuina preocupación, "A este paso… van a llegar a la zona feudal. No puedo permitir que lo logren… ¿qué día es hoy?"

La mirada de Akuma era intensa, causando un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda de Tenshi, "Hauu~…"

Tras hacer su ruidito de siempre, Tenshi se dirige hacia un escritorio en el cual habían muchos papeles y apuntes. En eso, llega a encontrar el calendario del Digimundo, el cual estaba marcado por estaciones. Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Invierno. Así estaban divididos los meses. Pasando página por página, Tenshi da con el día de hoy. Vale resaltar que el número se encontraba con un círculo rojo marcando una fecha importante, "Hoy es 21 del segundo mes de…"

Tenshi fue cortada antes de decir la estación, ya que Akuma volteó a mirarla, "¿Qué? ¡No puedo dejar que lleguen a la montaña… más bien, que la pasen! Siempre entrometiéndose… bueno, por lo menos me llego a entretener un poco. Vamos a jugar"

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Satori desaparece de su recamara, "Me han agarrado de muy mal humor el día de hoy. Sufrirán"

"Akuma…" fue lo último que llegó a soltar Tenshi. Estaba listo para decirle algo, de que no la use, que está mal, pero sabía que sería inútil. Por ello decide cambiar de tema, "Voy a salir un rato"

Al escuchar aquello, le dirigió la mirada, cosa que no hacía desde lo del calendario. Aparentemente se forzaba a si misma hacerlo ya que era un tema que le interesaba, "No hagas nada estúpido. Si lo del Elecmon ocasionó que te pegara… si salvas a uno de los Digimons elegidos, el castigo será peor"

Lo único que hace ella es tragar saliva, "Entiendo… bueno, me voy"

Akuma observa como Tenshi se desvanece poco a poco, para al final dejarla en completa soledad, "Con que… 21, ¿eh? Si la mimada de Kaguya se entera que hay elegidos en su área, podría tener terrible consecuencias con nosotras"

* * *

**En algún lugar del Digimundo…

* * *

**

"Deseaba irme, pero no a un lugar como este…" Tenshi se encontraba dentro de una cueva, "Al parecer a dónde sea que yo vaya, va a haber oscuridad"

Empieza a flotar de frente, a ver si así lograba llegar hacia algún lugar. A su alrededor, habían torres hechas de rocas que iban hacia lo más alto. Siguió su camino, hasta que llegó a un lugar algo extraño. Había unas escaleras pequeñas que guiaba a cuatro pedestales, "Así que aquí me encuentro otra vez. Suelo aparecer en éste lugar de vez en cuando, pero nunca sé cuando ese cuando es. Al parecer aún siguen aquí…"

Con eso dicho, se acerca a uno de los pedestales que tenía una maquina color fucsia, "Con que… estos son los Digivice. La primera vez que aparecí aquí no pude evitar más que sentir un vago sentimiento de familiaridad y aún ahora sigo sintiéndolo… ¿por qué será?"

Tras decir aquello, aferra aquél Digivice a su pecho, "Siento que me llaman, que me piden ayuda a gritos. Sé que Akuma y Kaguya encerraron al señor Gennai dentro del mismo Yggdrasil… no es posible que sea él quien esté usando aquella voz. Si tan solo pudiera alguien liberar a Gennai… el parecía saber quién está detrás de todo esto. Lo único que quiero es salvar a Akuma…pero no puedo hacer nada, soy una inútil"

Tenshi había empezado a llorar. Lágrimas caían a la fría tierra y si alguien hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, hubieran podido jurar que un fantasma estaba sollozando, "Pero… solo los Digimons pueden volverse en datos y entrar a Yggdrasil… el único Digimon es el pequeño dinosaurio amarillo, Agumon… pero no creo que me escuche"

Sacude la cabeza a ambos lados, "No, Tenshi. No es hora de ponerte a llorar. Debes de ser fuerte, Akuma será salvada. Tú lo sabes muy bien…"

En eso, mira a su alrededor y deja el Digivice fucsia en su sitio, "Otra vez los dejos solos… pero no se preocupen, regresaré más tarde. Ya he estado fuera por un rato y me siento más tranquila"

Con eso dicho, vuelve a desaparecer.

* * *

**Dónde Akuma…

* * *

**

Tenshi se manifiesta detrás de una extática Akuma. Al parecer en estos pocos minutos que no había estado, algo había sucedido ocasionando que un repentino buen humor se apoderara de ella. Definitivamente, se podría decir que Akuma es una persona muy bipolar. A su lado se encontraban los caramelos de limón, pero ninguno había sido comido aún ya que parecía muy concentrada en las pantallas.

"¿Akuma? Ya regrese…" luego de su pregunta, lo último lo agrega en voz baja, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Sabía que enviar a Ibuki sería una buena idea" su flequillo cubría parte de sus ojos, solo dejando ver una sombra. Ambas manos las tenía apoyadas bajo su mentón y repentinamente empezó a reír como una autentica villana, "Por más miedo que pueda tener, yo puedo hacer que se vuelva un arma humana"

Con eso dicho, se acercó a la cajita que tenía los caramelos de limón y los empezó a sacar como maníaca hasta que, al estar todos fuera, se encontraba una gema de color negro en sus manos. Tenshi abrió más ambos ojos, "Hauu~ Akuma… no deberías, ya fue suficiente con Mizu anoche, ¡por favor!"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ves lo divertido que es esto? Con un poco de polvo mágico, cien por ciento diversión asegurada" seguía ella, absorta en la profundidad de la redonda gema.

"¿No crees que ya estás llevando este juego demasiado lejos?" Tenshi intenta acercarse para quitarle el accesorio, pero Akuma es más rápida y se retira empujando los pies ya que su silla era giratoria y contaba con ruedas, "Kaguya no nos ha dicho que…"

"¡Silencio!" Tenshi sabía que Akuma detestaba a Kaguya, pero igual tuvo que decir su nombre, "Si ella no manda órdenes me voy a aburrir, así que míralo como algo para matar el tiempo. Además, hoy es 21. Si los dejamos cruzar la montaña llegarán a la zona feudal y la mimada de Kaguya regresa"

"Hauu~" no le salían mas palabras. Sabía que Akuma lo hacía para que la tal Kaguya no las castigue, pero aún así no le parecía. He por ello que cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda cuando empezó a activar el hechizo, "Con Mizu no fue igual"

"No, lo de ella fue más leve. Después de todo, Ibuki es la que tiene más potencial mágico"

"Hmm… ¿Terminaste?" al preguntar voltea y regresa a su lado.

"Sí y al parecer ha empezado un derrumbe ¡Divertido! Los Digimons elegidos no van a tener a dónde huir. Será su fin" al finalizar su habla, come un caramelo de limón causando que Tenshi se contorsione debido a la acidez, "Un minuto… ¿por qué siguen ahí?"

Olvidándose del sentimiento extraño que corroía su cuerpo, el espíritu mira la pantalla, "Están sujetando a Gatomon"

Efectivamente, lograban observar cómo ambos hombres sostenían a la chica. En eso Tenshi se vuelve a agachar, "Otra vez duele aquí"

"¿Otra vez? Simplemente no te entiendo, preocupándote por gente que casi ni sabe que existes" tras decir eso, Akuma vuelve a reírse mientras observa la escena, "¿Ahora qué piensan hacer? Están en un dilema"

"¡Yo si existo! Yo… si existo" aquellas palabras habían dejado un sentimiento de amargura en su ser, pero al parecer fue ignorada.

"Oops, la soltaron" y la risa prosiguió.

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!" apresurada y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tenshi empujó a Akuma y se quedó pegada frente a la pantalla, "Es mentira…"

"¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Empujándome así!" Akuma se encontraba tirada en el piso junto a su silla. Se había dado un fuerte golpe en el talón, impidiendo que pudiera reaccionar de forma inmediata, "¿Qué tanto te importa? ¡Se fue! Ya dala por muerta"

Los ojos de Tenshi reflejaban furia y rencor. Su mirada era una llena de odio y se le abalanzó a Akuma. Ésta terminó encima de la pequeña demonio, con las piernas abiertas en su vientre y ambas manos jalaban de su chaqueta, "No… no… ¡No te perdonaré!"

Por primera vez, Akuma sintió lo que era el miedo. Empezó a temblar y tragar saliva. Nunca había visto esta faceta de Tenshi. Podría jurar que no era la misma de siempre. No podía mirarla a los ojos, se encontraba furiosa. Lágrimas de rencor brillaban en su rostro pero aún la tenía sostenida. En eso, observa como empieza a desaparecer, para al final darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el suelo, "Pero… ¿Qué fue eso?"

* * *

**En algún lugar del Digimundo…

* * *

**

"_Pero… ¿qué me sucedió? Nunca dejo que mis sentimientos tomen control de mí. Ahora no puedo darle la cara a Akuma. Decirle semejante cosa…" _Tenshi se encontraba en el precipicio, en el cual Gatomon acababa de soltarse hace poco, "_Verla caer al vacío… me dio un sentimiento de nostalgia. Un recuerdo vino a mí. Sé que me suicide… fácil lo hice de esta forma, tirándome. Por ello, quizás, detuve a Aya y ahora al ver a su madre caer… es probable que algo de mi amnesia se vaya y mis memorias regresen"_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Tenshi sigue bajando rápido para finalmente divisar el cuerpo de Gatomon siendo jalado por la gravedad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su largo cabello blanco parecía delicada seda siendo llevada por el viento. Por primera vez, Tenshi llegó a ver sus manos. Una de ellas tenía una marca, como si hubieran abusado de ella. En eso, un vago recuerdo se hizo camino a su mente, "_Siento como si ya hubiera visto eso, en el pasado ¿cuándo? No lo sé, pero lo siento"_

_"Me pregunto, ¿por cuánto más tiempo seguiré suspendida en el aire? Ojalá no me estés odiando por esto, Patamon" _

Alguien más había invadido sus pensamientos y era muy probable que fueran los de Gatomon. Repentinamente, una conversación mental entre estas dos chicas empezó a tomar lugar, sin el consentimiento de ninguna.

"_¿Acaso no deseas morir? Siento ese fuerte deseo dentro de ti" _le decía Tenshi, mirándola con ojos tristes.

"_Puede ser… después de todo soy una inútil. Prefiero tirarme y sacrificar mi vida. Sé que ellos podrán salvar este mundo. Si lo logran, mi sacrificio no será en vano" _Gatomon no se había inmutado. Seguía ahí dejándose llevar por la corriente de aire que la jalaba cada vez más al fondo. Lo más probable era que pensaba que hablaba con su conciencia.

"_¿No deseas vivir?"_ mientras hacía esa pregunta, Tenshi se le acercaba más, estirándole los brazos.

"_Deseo vivir, pero a la misma vez morir"_ al pensar eso, Gatomon no pudo evitar reírse un poco, "_Algo contradictorio a decir verdad"_

"_Puede ser cierto, pero pensar así no te llevará a ninguna parte" _las manos de Tenshi cada vez estaban más cerca de Gatomon. Le preocupaba atravesarla, pero algo le decía que ese no sería el caso, después de todo, ya ha sentido su calidez antes, "_No cometas mi mismo error"_

"_¿Error? ¿Qué clase de error?" _las cejas de Gatomon se arquearon, sin comprender.

"_El suicidio no arregla nada. Al principio uno lo ve como una forma viable de escape, una vía de escape de todo sufrimiento y vacío pero al final… es una decisión egoísta e infantil. Dejas a seres queridos atrás, ellos sin comprender las razones del 'porqué lo hiciste'… hasta sus vidas cambian debido a la reacción que tienen de la repentina partida" _Tenshi acababa de darle el mismo sermón que utilizó con Aya. Inclusive las palabras eran idénticas.

Tras oír eso, Gatomon rió entre dientes, "_Entonces soy una egoísta… no merezco ser salvada"_

"_Pero ya estoy aquí" _tras decir eso, las manos de Tenshi finalmente alcanzaron a Gatomon y la sostuvieron lentamente en el aire, "_Y no puedo dejarte seguir cayendo" _

Sin poderlo evitar más, tras sentir las manos de su salvadora, Gatomon abre los ojos y, entre lágrimas, la primera palabra que viene a su boca es la siguiente, "¿Kari?"

Tenshi sacude la cabeza y lo siguiente que ocurre es lo siguiente. Por segunda vez, su cuerpo irradia luz, pero esta vez es controlada. No hay dolor, no hay gritos. Era una luz auténtica que provenía de su interior. Aquella luz ocasionó que cambiaran de escena y acabaran en un prado verde, lleno de blancas flores siendo iluminadas por la luz lunar. Tenshi no dejaba de brillar.

"Ahora duerme, has pasado por muchas emociones. Alguien más necesita de mi asistencia"

* * *

Sin querer, Tenshi notó que se encontraba en la cueva que había visitado ese mismo día. Sentía que alguien la llamaba nuevamente. Por más preocupada que estuviera por Gatomon, sabía que esto tenía mayor prioridad por ahora. Además, algo en ella le decía que no era la misma de siempre, como si algo más hubiera tomado control de ella. Sentía que sabía más de lo que creía.

"¿Qué es ese resplandor?" a Tenshi le pareció escuchar una voz y optó por ir a ella. No había notado que su mera presencia recataba en una esfera de luz, pero aún así acudió. Le sorprendió ver a la joven de cabello verde que llegó al Digimundo junto a Mizu, pero por otro lado tampoco le pareció gran cosa. Era un sentimiento mezclado. Sentía que sabía que iba a venir ella, pero a la misma vez no se lo podía explicar ni comprender. Empezó a dar vueltas de vueltas a su alrededor, tratando de llamar su atención para que la siga. Deseaba ser seguida.

"Es como si quisiera que la siguiéramos" a Kioku le había agarrado curiosidad y estaba a punto de ir hacia Tenshi, pero Lalamon se entrometió.

"Kioku, no te acerques. Puede ser peligroso" evidentemente temía por su bienestar, pero aún así Tenshi no pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia. Anhelaba que la siguieran y se estaba haciendo larga la espera. Se estaba empezando a marear con tantas vueltas.

"Ella tiene razón. Con todo lo que está pasando en el Digimundo… es ya difícil incluso confiar en los típicos resplandores que te guían a la salida" alguien más se había entrometido en la conversación y era Gabumon.

"_Soy una buena luz que los guiará hacia algo que será de gran utilidad" _pensaba Tenshi, herida por el comentario, _"Deberían de tener algo más de esperanza y fe en estas cosas"_

"No debes de ser tan cándida" agregó Matt, quien se encontraba con las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, observando detenidamente la luz.

"_La candidez a veces es un don" _seguía Tenshi _"¡Vamos, rápido! No tengo todo el día. Estoy gastando mi luz"_

"No se preocupe por mi señor Ishida. Mi candidez nunca me ha fallado" tras decir aquello, Kioku se acerca a la luz, para que ella saliera disparada hasta lo más profundo de la cueva, siendo seguida por Lalamon.

"_Hasta que al fin te decidiste. Siento que algo va a pasar ¿Por qué deseo tanto que me siga? Aún tengo ese sentimiento de que este momento siento que sé más cosas de las que debería. He usado mucha luz… a este paso yo… ¡No, Tenshi! Al parecer estás haciendo algo bueno siguiendo este extraño instinto. Olvídate ahora de ti misma, piensa en que esto puede salvar a Kuma-chan" _distraída, no notó que ya había pasado el laberinto rocoso y que se encontraba frente a los pedestales.

"¡Mira, Kioku!" la repentina exclamación de Lalamon fue lo que ocasionó que tomara noción de su alrededor.

"No lo puedo creer…" fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Kioku al acercarse a los Digivices, luego de que Lalamon los limpiara.

"_¡No, no! ¡Ese no! Ven al de aquí, ¡al de aquí!" _Tenshi empezó a brincar y revolotear encima del aparatito celeste. Cuando vio que se acercaba, dio muchos más brincos, "_¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡Este es el tuyo!"_

"Mi… Digivice… Pero… ¿Por qué habrá más de uno?" se preguntó a sí misma la muchacha mientras levantaba la máquina.

"Quien sabe…" agregó Lalamon a la distancia.

"_¿Acaso tengo que explicarlo todo yo? … siento que estoy saliendo de mi personaje" _no pudo evitar pensar el espíritu, _"Si uso un poco más de luz, es probable que pueda aparecer frente a ella y explicarle lo que misteriosamente sé, ya que no se cómo es que vino a mi esta repentina sabiduría"_

En eso la luz empieza a dar vueltas otra vez y un resplandor invade el lugar. Las tres que sobraban eran las que irradiaban dicha luz y una calidez empieza a llenar sus cuerpos. La luz que las habían guiado hasta ahí empieza a tomar forma humana, hasta que al frente de la niña, se manifiesta la pequeña Tenshi.

"Acéptalo, hija de la franqueza" le dice tomándole la mano y acercando el Digivice a su corazón, "Éste mundo te está otorgando un poder para que puedas salvarlo, está pidiendo ayuda. Yo necesito de tu ayuda"

"T-Tu eres…" fueron las únicas palabras que le salieron.

"_Sé que ahora no entenderás, pero siento que estoy haciendo bien con esto. Deseo salvar a Akuma y esta niña desea poder para salvar a sus seres queridos. Ambas salimos ganando" _aunque sonara algo egoísta, Tenshi tenía razón. Ambas salen ganando.

"Hacer… ¿qué debo de hacer?" agregó después la joven.

"Debes de aceptarte a ti misma, de esa forma podrás sacarle el máximo provecho a tu don. No dudes, siempre mira adelante. No te dejes vencer por tus inseguridades, hija de la franqueza. Se te será impuesta una prueba y al pasarla, podrás aprovechar de tu poder" Tenshi no se sentía como ella misma. Tampoco comprendía cómo así podía saber tanto y ser capaz de dejar pruebas por ahí aleatoriamente.

"_Viva el libre albedrío. Claramente, en este momento no tengo voluntad… y sigo saliéndome de mi personaje" _pensaba con ironía mientras esperaba respuesta.

"¿Prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?" lo único que la chica podía hacer ahora era preguntar, causando que Tenshi deseara que esto acabara más rápido. Temía no poder, en algún momento, dejar de contestarle.

"Será impuesta por mí. Ésta la llevas dentro, en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Ahí es en donde se encuentra oculta. Si la llegas a pasar, serás capaz de aceptar a tu verdadero yo y así sacar a relucir tu gran potencial. Por más doloroso que sea afrontar la verdad, sé que lo lograrás. No debes de dejarte llevar por tus impulsos ni dejarte manipular por tu pasado, hija de la franqueza"

"¿En lo más profundo de mi corazón?"

"Así es. Puede ser que hayas aceptado al Digivice, pero él no te ha aceptado a ti. No eres la única que pasará por un evento similar. Tus otros compañeros van a afrontarla también"

"¿Compañeros? No soy la única..."

"_¿Más niños elegidos? ¡Esas son increíbles noticias! Más ayuda" _Tenshi no pudo evitar sentirse completamente emocionada. Su deseo podía hacerse realidad.

"No eres la única, hija de la franqueza. Puede ser que ellos no estén aquí, pero eventualmente vendrán cuando se les sea necesario venir" sigue explicando Tenshi, "Se te ve alegre, hija de la franqueza"

"Es que... ya había dado todo por perdido. Mi esperanza acaba de renacer... ¡puedo ayudar a Lalamon!" se le veía alegre y decidida, "Daré lo mejor de mí en la prueba. Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaré"

"Te voy advirtiendo que no es nada agradable lo que verás. Te hará llorar, incluso desear la muerte, pero eso te hará más fuerte, hija de la franqueza"

"Una última pregunta" había algo que la había estado molestando desde hace rato, "¿Por qué me dices hija de la franqueza?

"_Si… ¿porqué la llamo así?" _la Tenshi real no comprendía tampoco, pero la Tenshi exterior respondió.

"Es que eres la hija de la franqueza, tal y cómo la portadora del Digivice fucsia es la hija de la fe, el portador del verde es el hijo de la voluntad y el gris de la honestidad" decía calmadamente Tenshi, "Se podría decir que ese es su emblema"

"¿Emblema?"

"_¿Emblema? ¿Qué es eso?" _la Tenshi interior no sabía, pero la del exterior sí.

"Ya con el tiempo sabrás, pequeña" con eso dicho le extiende la mano izquierda, "Ahora, vayamos a la prueba"

Kioku le extiende la mano, "Estoy dispuesta a todo, por más duro que pueda ser"

Tras aquél acto, todo el lugar volvió a iluminarse.

* * *

**En el campo de flores…

* * *

**

Gatomon acababa de despertarse. Al sentir las flores bajo su mano, no pudo evitar sentir que era extraño no tenerla cubierta por el guante y tener aquella cicatriz al descubierto. Cada vez que la miraba, no podía evitar recordar la época en la que era sirvienta de Myotismon y todos esos castigos que se le eran otorgados debido a sus ojos, "Nací con ellos. No es mi culpa"

Con eso dicho se levanta y nota que lo único que hay son flores y más flores. Para ser precisos, "Azucenas ¿Por qué azucenas? Para empezar, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Es esto el paraíso?"

"Ya desearía que lo fuera, pero no es tan malo imaginar que podría ser así. Estando antes en el mismo paraíso, solo te puedo decir que hay muchos ángeles y no son muy agradables. Algunos son tan burlones como los humanos. Si te falta algo que todo el mundo tiene, te molestan. En mi caso eran alas" una voz que se le hacía extrañamente familiar a Gatomon se escucha a sus espaldas, "Recuerdo que la primera vez que hablamos fue así, de noche"

Gatomon nunca había olvidado a Tenshi. Aquél milagro que le hizo de reunirse con Patamon, aquella oportunidad que le otorgó, pero ella desperdició, "Así que aún te acuerdas. Por alguna razón pensé que lo habrías podido olvidar"

"No podría olvidarlo. En ese entonces te trataba como 'usted' pero ahora nos podemos tutear libremente" Tenshi flotó para terminar cara a cara con Gatomon. La luz lunar la atravesaba como si fuera un pedazo de seda, igual que la primera vez.

"Si este no es el paraíso… ¿en dónde estamos?" le inquirió la felina. No podía dejar de mirarle el rostro, "Al parecer tu descripción del paraíso la decías por experiencia propia"

"Es que es experiencia propia. Sé que me suicidé, fui enviada al cielo, luego al inframundo y de ahí aquí estoy. Por eso sé que este no es el cielo. Te traje a un lugar de paz y relajación" todo eso lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, "En pocas palabras, te salvé de tu visita al paraíso… aunque, ¿los Digimons van al paraíso? No es por molestar, me dio curiosidad"

"Ahora que haces la pregunta, tienes razón. Nos volvemos datos, pero creo que ahora simplemente se borrarían" luego de eso empieza a reír y Tenshi también, "Gracias por salvarme, la verdad no sabía que hacía"

"Uno a veces toma las decisiones más locas por las personas que le son importantes" con eso dicho, la risa se detiene y su expresión refleja dolor. Gatomon no pudo evitar pensar que el espíritu que se encuentra frente a ella fuera Kari, pero le parecía imposible. Después de todo…

"Kari está muerta" dijo de la nada la humana con orejas de Gato.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunta Tenshi.

"No, nada… dije mis pensamientos en voz alta" se disculpa moviendo la mano y cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos, "Tienes razón, los humanos tienen corazones muy complejos. Tras volverme en una hora lo comprendo"

Hubo un momento de silencio y Tenshi empezó a sentirse incomoda. Al parecer había algo que quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía para nada. Empezó a jugar con las manos y a volar en círculos. Gatomon notó aquello y optó por preguntarle que le pasaba, "¿Estás bien?"

Aquella pregunta la hizo saltar y termino respondiendo nerviosa, "¡Sí! Uh, ¡no! … quiero decir, ¡sí!... ¡no! …" tras eso echa un suspiro, "La verdad, no lo sé"

"Dime, ¿Qué tienes?" al preguntar, Gatomon se arrodilla entre las flores y Tenshi la imita.

Las flores se movían con el gentil viento y de vez en cuando pétalos danzaban entre sus rostros. Ambas muchachas se miraban intensamente y Gatomon sentía una especie de lazo entre las dos, algo que no sentía desde hace muchos, pero muchos años.

"Hay un favor que quiero pedirte, y es algo que solo tú puedes hacer" suelta finalmente Tenshi. No soportaba la presión del ambiente, "Sé que eso no responde tu '¿qué tienes?', pero sé que eres la única. No quiero aprovecharme de tu amabilidad, pero sé que si eres tu… si eres tu…"

Mientras decía eso, se agachó por completo en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza ante el césped, "¡Tenshi, por favor! No seas tan formal"

Tras escuchar, se volvió a sentar, "Lo siento, es solo que…"

"Sé que formas parte de las hechiceras, pero…" con eso dicho, colocó su mando en el hombro del espíritu, causando sorpresa entre las dos. Ambas sabían que antes habían podido sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos, pero no de esta manera, "… confío en ti. No sé por qué… también siento que me deber es ayudarte, protegerte. No me he sentido así por nadie desde hace años. Es la misma clase de sentimiento que tengo hacia mi hija, Aya. Que debo de protegerte a como dé lugar"

"Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?" al ver que Gatomon asentía, Tenshi no pudo evitar abrazarla, "Gracias… gracias"

"¿Cuál es el favor?"

"Accede a que intente transformarte en un Digimon nuevamente para así, sacar al señor Gennai de Yggdrasil"

"¿Qué?"

* * *

Las explicaciones tomaron más tiempo de lo necesario. La historia de Tenshi se hacía cada vez más complicada, pero Gatomon parecía entenderla, "Y eso es"

"Entonces, me dices que Akuma y esta niña…" se le había ido el nombre.

"Kaguya" responde Tenshi.

"Eso, que Akuma y Kaguya encerraron a Gennai dentro de Yggdrasil, aprovechando que como ahora no hay digimons, por así decirlo, puedan entrar a pedirle socorro"

"Exacto"

"Y me estás pidiendo que lo libere para así poder ayudar a salvar a este mundo"

"También es exacto"

"De acuerdo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. Te ayudaré" al escuchar aquello, el rostro de Tenshi se iluminó, "¿Pero cómo me volverás un Digimon?"

"Sé que no soy buena, pero con algo de mi magia y luz se que resultará" con eso dicho, en su maño derecha se manifiesta su guadaña color concha de vino, "No, no te voy a matar. Es solo para hacer runas. Aún soy una novata"

La cara que Gatomon había puesto era una de susto, para al final dejarla atrás, "Confío en ti"

"Luego de escuchar eso pensé que te retractarías, pero gracias" aquél agradecimiento era genuino.

"Sé que tú no eres una mala hechicera. Adelante" Tenshi empezó a dibujar un círculo mágico alrededor de Gatomon, para al final girar su guadaña en el aire y emitir un destello. El cuerpo de Gatomon fue cubierto por la luz y elevado hacia la luna. Sus facciones cambiaban, dejaba de ser humana para lentamente tomar forma de animal. Tenshi se encontraba concentrada, pero cada vez usaba más y más luz. En un momento ya no dio más y cuando la transformación acabó, Gatomon calló al jardín abruptamente. El espíritu respiraba aire rápidamente.

"Lo siento… me agoté" dijo mintiendo. Gatomon se levantó y observó que su perspectiva era distinta. Veía a Tenshi más alta. En eso observa y sus manos eran patas blancas ya que los guantes eran ahora propiedad de Patamon y Veemon.

"¡Lo lograste!" ella estaba alegre por ser un Digimon nuevamente.

El espíritu se encontraba agotada, pero le dirigió una sonrisa aseguradora.

"Oye, Tenshi…" Gatomon se le acercó, acostumbrándose a su antiguo cuerpo, "¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?"

En eso, la chica fantasma que se hace llamar ángel tose y algo de sangre sale de su boca, "Al parecer también soy egoísta…deseo que…salven a Akuma"

"Tenshi…" su preocupación era genuina. Parecía casi la relación entre un Digimon y su Tamer.

"He usado mucha luz… a este paso yo… no creo aguantar más tiempo" más tos vino y la pata de Gatomon se tornó color escarlata.

"Lo haré, confía en mí. Vas a ver que esto no fue en vano, que tu esfuerzo fue grande" trataba de animarla, le causaba dolor verla sufrir.

"Gatomon… gracias" con eso dicho cerró los ojos, "Solo deseo… descansar un poco… déjame aquí"

Sin no poder oponerse, Gatomon la recuesta y verificó que aún respiraba. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, reflejando misma pureza angelical "Preocupándose más por los demás que por ella misma…al parecer si sigue con esos destellos su vida peligra. Debes de dejar de ser así... Kari"

Con eso dicho, Gatomon le arregla el flequillo y emprende su camino para rescatar a Gennai, "Estoy segura que eres Kari, pero es algo imposible de creer. Sabiendo eso, incluso en mi interior hay ese sentimiento. Deseo creer que lo eres, pero a la misma vez no. Como ya lo dije, después de todo, Kari está muerta… y lo mismo cree Tai. Aún así, quiero creer, quiero creer que lo eres. Esa sonrisa de ángel… quiero creer"

* * *

**Estamos llegando al clímax! Preview time!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28: Afrontando la Realidad

* * *

**

"Papá…"

"Mi Mizu…"

"Ahora no… quiero seguir durmiendo"

* * *

"Siento que está distante conmigo"

"Después de lo que acaba de suceder"

"Creo que no debía de atacarla con preguntas al regresar"

"Sabía que no serías un buen padre"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

* * *

"Hola, mocosa…"

"Aya…"

"No nos vuelvas a asustar así"

* * *

"¿Qué es ese brillo?"

"No lo sé"

"Es un Digivice…"

"No puede ser"

"Es imposible"

* * *

"Ustedes dos, ¡ya basta de pelear tanto!"

"Mizuho_*****_ merece un guardián mejor"

"¿Qué cosas dices?"

"Lo mismo que oyes"

* * *

"¿Qué significa esto? Yo no soy un Digimon… entonces, ¿por qué?"

"No lo sé… ¡Si tu no lo sabes menos yo!"

"Esto no puede estar pasando, no tiene sentido"

"Aya, créeme… ya nada tiene sentido"

* * *

**Por si se preguntan por el asterisco… sí, cambié el nombre completo de Mizu, lol. Al parecer las cosas no andan del todo bien por dejarlos mucho rato sin tener algo de protagonismo, ¿qué será lo que sucederá? No se lo pueden perder!**


	28. Afrontando la Realidad

**¡SPAM! … (?)

* * *

**

**Luego de buscar arduamente el cuaderno en donde TODO este fic estaba, descubrí que, efectivamente SE PERDIÓ. ELE O ELE (LOL) **

***sigh* Me recuerda la época en la que perdí un cuadernin en donde estaba escrito todo el fic de la Emperatriz Digimon, cruel destino; _;**

_**Anyways**_**, el fic ha cambiado mucho mucho debido a eso (¿decías?) uhm... y uhm… esto D: … ***_**wordless*…**__**gomen; _; **_

**¿Disfrutaron el capítulo anterior? Espero que sí. Nada de eso había sido planeado anteriormente, para variar.**

**Y para los que estén viendo Madoka, recuerden:**

_**Kyuubey is watching you **_◕‿‿◕

_**EVERYONE, HIDE YOUR LOLIS!

* * *

**_

**Recap.

* * *

**

"¡Mizu, detente! Amane es buena" exclama en desesperación, moviendo fuertemente su uniforme.

La joven de pelo largo, color castaño claro, suelta un poco el cuello de su víctima para al final dejarla desplomada en el suelo, "Esta bien, me detendré… pero no creo en tus palabras. Ella no es buena, Kioku. Es parte de las hechiceras, este es solo un plan para matarnos a todos" con eso dicho pone su pie izquierdo en la cabeza de Amane, haciendo que se ensucie con barro. Su cabello rubio se oscurecía debido a la suciedad y su moño aguamarina se humedecía con el rocío nocturno y el lodo de la orilla del lago Folk.

"He hecho tantas cosas… creo que sí merezco morir" agregando más drama a la tensión, no de forma intencionada, Amane se resignaba de su patética vida y aceptaba la muerte, deseando que llegue por ella.

"¿Lo ves? Lo está pidiendo a gritos" sigue provocando Mizu, "No te preocupes, en un momento llegará…"

"¡No digas esas cosas!" vuelve a gritar, dejando caer lágrimas de impotencia, "Amane, aún tienes una vida por delante, puedes rehacer tu vida. Empieza desde cero. Date una nueva oportunidad… si sientes que no tienes a nadie más, por último me tienes a mí, una amiga"

"Kioku-san…" más lágrimas brotaron de los ojos turqueza de Amane.

"Mizu, detén esto ahora. No preguntaré porqué atacaste a Lalamon pero, deja a Amane en paz" su voz sonaba autoritaria.

"¿Así que ahora estás de su lado? Y yo que pasé por todo esto para ayudarte" Mizu empezó a descuidarse, bajando el pie del rostro de su retenida, "¿Qué piensas hacer…? ¿Atacarme con magia?" eso último lo dice en un tono burlón.

Kioku simplemente sonríe y contesta, "Exactamente"

Una nube morada empezó a fluir de los dedos de Kioku y fueron directamente a Mizu, "¡Ahora, Amane!"

Con dificultad, Amane se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e hizo lo mismo, solo que la nube era roja. Ahora Mizu se encontraba retenida, "¿Y ahora que piensan hacer?"

"Retenerte hasta pensar cómo tranquilizarte" le responde Kioku, "Ya comprendí que eres la Mizu real… pero no comprendo que te sucede"

Amane le pone más fuerza a su magia, haciendo que Mizu grite un poco. Las nubes la entrelazaban a un árbol como una especie de cuerda bicolor y ambas muchachas jalaban los extremos de las nubes, "¡Amane!"

"Lo siento, Kioku-san… pero si logramos hacer que quedara inconsciente… deseo explicarte algo importante pero si Kamiya-san sigue despierta seré constantemente interrumpida" se explica ella.

"Inténtalo" le ordena literalmente Kioku.

"Kamiya-san… esta bajó una maldición"

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Afrontando la Realidad

* * *

**

"Qué absurdo, ¿yo? ¿Bajo una maldición? No me hagas reír, Amane" logré decir con dificultad.

Ambas nubes de colores me sujetaban de espaldas al tronco del árbol por medio de mi estómago y cuello. Me faltaba el aire y sentía como mi cuerpo luchaba para poder seguir con el castigo que le daba minutos antes a la hechicera. No podía pensar con claridad, lo único que deseo es matarla, deshacerme de ella. La miré detenidamente, llena de furia, mientras me asfixiaban cada vez más. Mis manos trataban de separar el morado y el rosa, pero era inútil. Sentía como mi cuerpo lloraba debido al esfuerzo y aquello ocasionaba que mi mal humor incrementara.

"¡Amane!" escuché como exclamaba Kioku. Rápidamente volteó a mirarla y su rostro reflejaba divina preocupación, "¡No tan fuerte!"

"Perdóname, Kioku-san. No tenemos tiempo, no sabes cuándo va a salir de ese trance" observé como la rubia agarraba su nube con ambas manos y la jalaba hacia ella, causando que me faltara mucho más aire y soltará un grito de dolor. Me sentía llena de poder, pero a la misma vez impotente. Algo irónico a decir verdad, pero es lo que me está sucediendo.

"Entonces… piensas matarme antes de explicarme cómo demonios llegaste a la supuesta maldición" no entiendo cómo, pero aun estando al borde de la muerte, me sentía invencible. No le temía a nada.

Ahorcándome aún más para así dejarme inconsciente, Amane Fujiwara echa un largo suspiro, "Esta es una maldición que se le fue enseñada a Oujou-sama. Ibuki-san tiene esa misma marca. Oujou-sama… Oujou-sama es la que está controlando a Kamiya-san. Esos ojos, aquella mirada, ese deseo incontrolable de matanza… es la misma que tiene Ibuki-san cuando es utilizada por Oujou-sama. Por eso lo sé. Estoy segura"

"Mizu…" le estaba dando lástima a Kioku, le estaba dando lástima. Por alguna razón, detesto que las personas sientan lástima hacia mí. Solían hacérmelo siempre, especialmente durante la épica lucha entre mi padre y Tomoe para tener mi custodia. Recordar esto ahora está causando que mas enojo venga a mí.

"¡No tengas lástima hacia mí! ¡No me mires hacia abajo! ¡No me menosprecien!" había empezado gritar. Acababa de comenzar un desequilibrio emocional en mí, "¡Que los padres de uno se divorcien no es gran cosa! ¡No me traten así! ¡No me miren con esos ojos!"

Sentí como la nube que provenía de la mano de Amane iba perdiendo fuerza y podía respirar mejor. Kioku soltó la suya, causando que mi vientre se despegara del roble y cayera desplomada al suelo. Cómo un ave que recién aprende a volar y cae bruscamente de su nido al verde césped. La luna seguía brillando y podía escuchar el sonido del lago, pero ya nada de eso importaba ahora. Me sujeté la cabeza y seguía hablando sola, recordando aquellos eventos. La desesperación de mi padre por ganar, los momentos en los que mi madre, Tomoe, intentaba ganarme a través del materialismo, las acusaciones, todo.

"¡No pienso así sobre ti! ¡Yo te valoro, Mizu!" dentro de mi crisis, no logré divisar exactamente cuando fue que Kioku se me vino encima a darme un cálido abrazo. Su rostro contra el mío, sus cabellos cubriéndome el cuerpo. Sus manos apretaron fuertemente mi uniforme, y sentía como su gran busto se pegaba contra mi plano pecho, "Después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga"

Al abrir los ojos, vi el destello del accesorio rojo que sostenía sus coletas y, tras realizar que era ella quien me abrazaba, intenté desesperadamente salir de su gesto de franqueza. No mereces ser tan buena conmigo, tan abierta, tan… cándida. Todo eso al final termina siendo una desventaja… es mejor alejarse de los demás. Nunca sabes cuándo te pueden herir y apuñalarte por la espalda… tal y cómo lo hizo mi madre. Pero aún así no me soltabas. Por más que te patee, por más que te repele… sigues ahí, Kioku. No me sueltas. Déjame ir.

"Kioku-san…" Amane extendió su mano para separar a Kioku de mí, pero en segundos ella le replica.

"¡No! ¡No la voy a soltar!" con eso dicho sentí que su abrazo se volvía más fuerte. No lo soportaba, tanto amor, "¡Ya no estás sola, Mizu!"

En eso, una luz nos envolvió. Era como estar bajo una sábana. Me recordó a aquellos tiempos en los que solía tener campamentos con mi padre en mi habitación. El venía, se subía a mi cama y prendíamos una linterna. Sacaba un cuento y me lo empezaba a leer. Hay veces que comíamos dulces y jugábamos cartas. ¿Cómo así dejamos de hacerlo? Debe de ser porqué crecí. También recuerdo que a veces venía mi tía Sora y le rogaba para que se quedara a dormir y los tres jugábamos bajo aquella sabana de color rosa que cubría mi cama. Una gran nostalgia se apoderó de mí y la luz que nos cubría era la causante. Sentí como mi enojo desaparecía para ser reemplazado por tristeza. Aún dentro de ella, le devolví el abrazo a Kioku, para terminar susurrándole al oído antes de caer rendida en su pecho.

"Gracias…"

* * *

**Dónde Tai y los demás…

* * *

**

"¡Mizu! Tengo que ir a buscarla, debo de saber que le pasa, debo de saber que es ese tatuaje extraño" seguía contorsionándose entre los brazos de Matt y Tk.

"Dios, que padre tan quejumbroso" sabiendo que esto podría ocasionar una pelea, Tk igual suelta su pensamiento en voz alta mientras se retira del cuerpo de Tai, resignado.

"¡Tk!" dijo Matt entre dientes. Tk simplemente replicó con gestos, '_¿y? como si fuera a decirme algo. Está con la mente planteada solamente en Mizu'_, "Bueno, por lo menos ayúdame a sostenerlo un tiempo más hasta que venga la sartén" prosigue Matt al comprender el mensaje.

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Tk, Tai contesta, "¡Cómo si fuera a caer en ese estúpido truco otra vez!"

En unos segundos Tai se encuentra inconsciente en los brazos de Matt y Tk. Palmon se encontraba con una sartén negra perfectamente simétrica, "Dios mío. Espero que Tai no me odie por esto otra vez… y pobre sartén… ya tiene dos marcas" dice mientras mira el objeto con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, "Se va a tomar su tiempo en despertar, así que mejor llévenlo a una habitación vacía"

Tk y Matt simplemente miraban a Palmon. No comprendían cuándo ni cómo se fue a la cocina para traer el arma que traería paz y quietud, "Gracias" replicaron los dos al unísono.

"No hay de qué" replica con una sonrisa, "Agumon, ayúdame a cargarlo"

"Si, señora" responde agotado el reptil-dinosaurio amarillo. Ambos sostienen a Tai de los hombros y, literalmente, lo arrastran en el frío suelo de concreto gris llevándolo a una habitación de la choza, "Oye, Palmon… me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no hay habitaciones. La primera de los huéspedes tiene dos camas, que estarán ocupadas por Matt y Tk… la segunda solo tiene una que es para emergencias, en la cual estará Aya… de ahí esta tu cuarto y el mío… puedo dormir en el sofá… ah, y Sora está utilizando el tuyo, ¿cierto? Entonces sí, tu dormirás en mi cuarto y yo en el sofá… si es así Tai no tiene dónde pasar la noche. Aunque suene feo, si Mizu y su amiga estuvieran aquí habría menos espacio"

Palmon esbozó una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro mientras observaba la habitación en la que dormía, "Tengo una mejor idea…"

"¿Una mejor idea?" pregunta Agumon ya un poco temeroso debido a la inocente risa de Palmon que estaba saliendo de un tenebroso rostro.

"Ahora verás lo que es sufrir, pagarás por mi sartén…"se dice a sí misma.

"Oye, oye… es una sartén" le dice Agumon tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

"Pero era **mi **sartén" le dice con ojos en forma de estrella, llena de determinación negativa, "Esos dos golpes han deformado su perfecta simetría"

Los cuatro humanos -Matt, Tk, Gabumon y Aya- observaban la escena estupefactos. Acababan de presenciar un lado de Palmon nunca antes visto y era como para comentar, _'¡cásense ya!'_o algo así. Igual, sabrían que decirlo no tendría sentido ya que Palmon no era la persona que ocupa el corazón de Agumon. Los hermanos suspiraron y buscaron sus habitaciones para descansar, el día había sido largo y creyeron que lo mejor sería dormir. De todas formas se imaginaban que era muy probable que Mizu regresara por la mañana, no podría pasar la noche en la intemperie. Aya simplemente se apoyó en la pared bajo la ventana que la joven hija de Tai usó como salida y se dejó caer al suelo en simbolismo a su resignación, "Siempre tan imprudente, Kamiya. Deberías de saber que hay personas que se preocupan por ti… ¿por qué no dijiste que algo había pasado? Tu actitud fue similar a la de Satori Ibuki cuando pierde la noción de la realidad…"

Agotada, cierra los ojos dejándose acurrucar por la frialdad de la pared, _"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mamá y papá… espero que no estén molestos conmigo por todo lo que sucedió hoy… mi atento de suicidio… la visita a la tumba… el problema de Mizu… pero que día"_ se dice a sí misma en su mente. En completa soledad, sin interrumpir la épica disputa entre Agumon y Palmon, empieza a cantar mientras cierra a los ojos dejándose llevar a la tierra de los sueños, "Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti… feliz cumpleaños linda Aya… feliz cumpleaños a ti…"

Lentamente, cantando esa melodía, empieza a ceder al sueño. Sus ojos se entre abrían, tratando de lucharlo, pero aún así era seducida por ese mundo perfecto que soñaba cada noche. En él se encontraban sus padres, viviendo una vida tranquila. Ambos se amaban y eran honestos mutuamente. Era el mundo perfecto de Aya. La familia que deseaba, la realidad que añoraba con cada poro de su cuerpo. Hace tiempo que no tenía una aparición de esa clase.

El cielo era de un azul profundo, casi infinito. El césped brillaba por el rocío matutino y hacía una briza refrescante. Su alocada cabellera naranja pastel se movía violentamente y sus orejas también, causando que levantara una mano a sujetar su cabeza en aquél mundo mental que acababa de crear.

Siendo ya más de medianoche, seguía recostada en la pared bajo la ventana, mientras que los demás se acomodaban entre sí. No sabían qué hacer con Aya. Les daba pena despertarla ya que parecía dormir en paz, pero les preocupaba que se resfriara.

Esa noche, el mundo de sus sueños era diferente. No solo aparecían Gatomon y Patamon, sino que también Agumon y Piyomon. Aquello sorprendió a la felina, no veía la forma humana de Agumon desde hace muchos años y le causo cierto dolor. Cabello dorado y ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas. Se le veía lleno de rebosante felicidad al lado de la individua de cabello rosa. Aún así, el temor la invadió. Deseaba huir de esa escena, no soportaba ver al humano que estaba de pie ante ella. Echándose a correr, Aya no tomo noción de sus alrededores causando que se choque contra algo, o más bien, alguien. Su cara dio directamente con la espalda del sujeto y fue directo al suelo para terminar arrodillada. La silueta empieza a tomar color y un ser idéntico a Agumon le estrechó la mano. Cabello tan amarillo como el sol naciente y ojos celestes como el mismo cielo. Una característica antena sobresalía de su cráneo para terminar teniendo franjas azules, ocasionando que su singularidad subiera de rango.

"Hi...Hiroomi" soltó Aya, sorprendida ante tal manifestación imaginaria, embelesada por ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Aya?" con eso dicho la ayudó a levantarse. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y la chica se ruborizó ligeramente. Aún sabiendo que era un sueño, tenerlo tan cerca le causaba gran nerviosismo y dolor.

"Si…" musitó ella. Se alejo bruscamente y le sacudió la mano para que la soltara, "No necesitaba de tu ayuda. Me puedo parar sola"

Hiroomi solo suspiró y le colocó una mano en la cabeza, para luego hacerle suaves caricias, "Tan testaruda como siempre"

Aya se puso a pensar de que si en ese momento fuera un gato de verdad, se encontraría ronroneando de placer, "Ya déjame"

"¿Aya?" tras preguntar aquello, la chica intenta dejar la escena, para luego llegar nuevamente dónde sus padres solo que, ésta vez, no solo eran ellos dos. Había una persona más. Una que nunca había visto.

"¡Hermana! ¿En dónde estabas?" el hombre que acababa de sujetarle ambas manos era de tez blanca como la nieve, al igual que su cabello. En la espalda llevaba las mismas alas que su padre y lo único que lo podía emparejar con Gatomon, era el hecho de la blancura. Si no fuera por ello, Aya hubiera jurado que la raza de Patamon hechos de nieve existían.

_"¿Her…mana? No es posible..._" no pudo evitar tragar saliva, "¿Jun?"

* * *

**Cerca al lago Folk…

* * *

**

Sentí como Kioku me arrastraba con su cuerpo, para al final recostarse en el tronco del roble en el cual me habían estado asfixiando. Me encontraba con los ojos cerrados y lentamente mi consiente volvía. De pequeña creía que cuando a alguien le pasaban estas cosas no recordaba lo que hizo, pero al parecer no es cierto. Todo lo que hice y dije lo tengo presente, pero aún así se que no fui yo…pero a la misma vez sí. Es confuso. Todo es confuso.

Sentí también como agarró a Lalamon y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Al sentir su dañada piel en mi rostro me chocó. Había lastimado a su compañero Digimon. A su camarada. A su amiga. No creo que pueda perdonarme. Yo no lo haría. No me perdonaría.

"Kioku-san…" el vestido de Amane chocó contra mis desnudas piernas debido a la corta falda del uniforma y opté por imaginar que se había arrodillado a nuestro lado, "Lo que te he dicho, por favor… no se lo digas a nadie. Si Oujou-sama se entera que Kamiya-san sabe que está bajo una maldición…"

"Confía en mí, Amane" también imagine que Kioku le sonreía. Yo ya sabía la verdad, pero ellas no lo saben, "Mis labios están cerrados"

"Kioku-san…hay algo más que deberías de saber. La próxima vez que nos veamos en batalla, será la última. Intenta no perder, por el bien de todos. Por este mundo, necesitamos de la ayuda de todos si queremos salvar este mundo. Si queremos salvar a Oujou-sama… por favor… salva a Oujou-sama"

Mi mejor amiga inhaló aire para formular su respuesta, pero en eso se escuchó una voz rasposa en el horizonte, "Puedo oler agua… creo que estamos cerca al lago Folk"

Aquello causó que Amane desapareciera inmediatamente, no sin antes decir que se iba a abstener de todo contacto con nosotros como grupo y de su amada señorita.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" esa era la voz de mi tío Matt. No deseaba abrir los ojos. No deseo volver a la realidad.

"Señor Ishida…" Kioku parecía sorprendida, así sonaba su voz "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Algo aún más importante, responde la pregunta niña" le dice Gabumon refunfuñando.

"Han pasado muchas cosas como para explicarlas en un resumen…" no, Kioku. No les cuentes. Ellos le dirán a mi padre y mi padre vendrá a mí y de ahí… no sabría qué hacer. Debo de abrir los ojos, los tengo que abrir. Luché con mis párpados, hasta que éstos cedieron y logré ver rostros nublosos. Preferí hacerme la que no sabía nada así que opté por decir la línea más cliché del mundo.

"¿En dónde…?" me sentía una completa mentirosa.

"Tranquila, Mizu… ya se te explicará…" no me tienes que explicar nada, Kioku. Ya lo sé todo.

"Tío Matt… Gabumon…" solté para no hacerla tan larga. Pero no aguantaba más esa presión en el estómago. Necesitaba llorar. Las imágenes en mi mente no se iban "Yo… pero… ¿qué es lo que he hecho?"

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente aún apoyada en las rodillas de Kioku. Sentía sus miradas clarividentes en mí, como si fuera un animal enjaulado para que me observaran como diversión. Si hablo ahora nadie podría comprenderme. Nadie. Nadie comprende mi dolor. Baje un poco el llanto y volví a cerrar los ojos, haciéndome la dormida. Fue en ese momento en que una conversación empezó a tomar lugar. Algo de irse a las montañas a encontrar su propósito. Kioku me iba a dejar. ¿Por qué todos me dejan? ¿Algún día mi padre me dejará para siempre? ¿Acaso esas idas de madrugada son signos de lo que va a venir? ¿En verdad algún día me hará lo de siempre, pero solo que esta vez para ya no volver?

"Kioku…no te vayas" dejé salir. No quiero que se vaya. No quiero. Necesito hablar con alguien que haya pasado lo mismo que yo. Experimentado algo similar. Necesito hablar con alguien que me explique las cosas. Necesito respuestas.

* * *

**Donde Tai y los demás…

* * *

**

Aya despertó abruptamente de su sueño. Saltó de la cama en la que se encontraba para terminar echando sudor al aire. Todo se encontraba a oscuras y las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, impidiendo que la luna iluminara el área. Debido a sus mitones podía sentir poco de la sábana y la sostuvo fuertemente. Lo que acababa de ver era doloroso. Hiroomi, la persona que llegó a ser algo más que un mejor amigo para ella y lo que Jun hubiera sido si es que el aborto accidental no hubiera sucedido, _"Y yo que pensaba ya haberle encontrado sentido a la vida. ¿Ahora con esto como puedo planear seguir en dos pies?"_

En eso la puerta a su habitación se abre y un hombre se hace camino trayendo dos vasos de algo humeante, "Veo que te despertaste. Todos me dijeron que sería una mala idea traerte aquí, ya que se te veía tan cansada. Daba pena despertarte para que solo te movieras. Al final lo terminé haciendo yo y mira que bien dormiste. Lástima que ahora hayas abierto los ojos ¿Té?"

"Tú eres…" diciendo eso, Aya aceptó el gesto del hombre y recibió la bebida, "Tuve un mal sueño. Gracias por traerme aquí"

"No hay que agradecer, tenía que hacerlo. Si no tu padre se molestaría horrores conmigo" tras decir eso, una jocunda risa provino de las sombras. El hombre tomó asiento al borde de la cama y debido a sus ojos sobrenaturales, Aya logró saber quién era.

"Por más poco que nos hayamos visto, debo de decir que eres tal y cómo mi padre me contaba" dice mientras tomaba un sorbo del té, "Quema"

"Ten cuidado que lo acabo de hacer, ¿te gusta?" le comenta mientras le sobaba la cabeza, "Qué cosas te habrá contado sobre mi…"

"Más buenas que malas" habían pasado muchas horas y Aya había logrado sonreír de verdad, "Con que al fin llego a establecer conversación con el gran Tk"

"Wow" tras oír eso, se rasca la cabeza, levantándose un poco el sombrero, "No creí ser tan famoso"

"Ah, cierto… lamento lo de su espo…" antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Tk le hace callar al posicionar un dedo sobre los labios color cereza de Aya.

"Está bien, eso ya fue hace mucho. Por favor, no lo menciones. No tenías por qué molestarte"

"Lo siento… es solo que me prometí a mi misma que sí algún día lo veía, le daría mis condolencias. Aunque no sé porqué lo hice, recibirlas es doloroso, pero a la misma vez te produce un sentimiento de que le importas a la persona que te las da. Es algo extraño" seguía la chica enredándose en sus palabras.

"Me avisas cuando termines el té para llevármelo afuera, sigue descansando" con eso dicho se levanta para salir, pero no sin antes escuchar una última pregunta.

"Perdón por preguntar algo tan incómodo otra vez. Hay algo que me ha estado incomodando mucho y no se lo he comentado aún a nadie…" empezó a jugar con la sabana para finalmente mirar directamente al rostro de Tk. Su perfil ahora se podía ver claramente debido a la poca luz que entraba detrás de la puerta en la que él se encontraba parado, "¿Porqué Mizu le dice papá a Tai si él no es…?"

"Qué descanses" antes de concluir nuevamente su oración, Tk le cierra la puerta sonriendo, dejándola confundida y perpleja.

* * *

**En algún subconsciente circunstancial…

* * *

**

Por más obvia que me haya podido hacer al principio de creer que todo lo ocurrido había sido un mal sueño, me hicieron parecer una idiota. Las cosas que Satori Ibuki acaba de decirme hacían que formulara miles de preguntas en mi cabeza. No quería creerle y conste que me las volvió a repetir.

"¿Hola? Respóndeme ¿acaso no me escuchaste? Te repito, la teoría de Patamon es errónea, no eres la reencarnación de Kari. Segundo, la mujer llamada Tomoe, la cual odias a morir, no es tu madre y, por ende… Tai Kamiya no es tu padre" se le veía agotada y con ganas de regresar a dormir. Por el otro lado, yo estaña atónita, era imposible.

"¿Porqué me andas diciendo estas cosas? ¡Lo único que quieres es confundirme más! Después de todo eres la hechicera de los sueños y tu habilidad especial es manipular memorias ¡eso quieres hacer conmigo! ¡Manipularlas!" no podía evitar no gritar… y seguí haciéndolo, "Además ¿llamarte? ¡Debes de estar loca!"

"¿No decías que pensabas en unas cosas?" me dijo enojada "¡Y ya deja de gritarme!"

"¡Pensaba en alguien que comprendiera por lo que estoy pasando! ¡Alguien que experimente lo mismo que yo con esta maldición!" fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras.

Satori bajó el cuello de su verde pijama y me volvió a mostrar el tatuaje negro de círculos rotantes, "¿Decías? Esa debe de ser la razón de nuestro encuentro. Tus fuertes deseos de saber cosas, de hablar con alguien que pase lo mismo que tu… ahora tiene algo más de sentido"

No sé cómo fue que llegue a estar parada, pero me desplomé en el suelo, "Yo… lo siento… no quise…"

"No hay remordimiento" me dice, echándose en el aire, "No deseo confundirte más. Ya te dije, tengo la mala suerte de entrar en la mente de los demás a veces. No soy muy buena controlando mi magia y bueno, a veces hay un desequilibrio que ocasiona eso"

"La verdad, prefiero que no me cuentes. Voy a averiguarlo por mi cuenta. Verificar si lo que me has dicho es cierto. Pero hay algo en lo que sí concuerdo contigo"

"¿Y eso sería?"

"En que no soy la reencarnación de mi tía Kari. Estoy totalmente segura de ello" no sé porqué, pero no es que tampoco quiera serlo.

"Eso significa que estás llamando falsa la teoría de Patamon que dice que tu eres la tal Kari" al parecer éste misterio le estaba llamando la atención. Logré observar cómo colocaba ambas manos bajo su mentón, "Pero… si hay algo en ti que se asemeja a ella"

"¿Qué sería eso?" me atreví a preguntar.

"Al principio, yo te confundí por la hija de Valor, ya que como convivías con Tai Kamiya juraba que eras su descendiente, pero luego de vagar en mentes y ver parte de tu pasado en los espejos durante nuestro primer encuentro, puedo decir que en vez de Valor, estás llena de fe"

"¿Fe?"

"Aunque no la demuestres, si llegaras a tener algo más de fe, podrías hacer que ocurran milagros. Llevas luz y esperanza en tu interior y ambas forman lo que se conoce como fe" seguía ella. Nuestra charla estaba captando mi interés.

"Eres luz y esperanza en cuerpo y alma… Aya me dijo esas palabras cuando llegué al Digimundo" por alguna razón, las cosas estaban encajando, no sé cómo, pero había algo ahí, "Puede ser tengas razón, Ibuki. Es posible que no sea primogénita del digielegido del Valor"

¿Acaso eso quiere decir que estoy aceptando el hecho que Satori señaló? ¿Qué no soy hija de Tai? ¿Entonces todo ese sufrimiento entre él y Tomoe porqué fue, si es que no son mis padres legítimos? No comprendo. Pero antes de poder formular más preguntas, noté como el cuerpo de Satori se fue desvaneciendo.

"¿Pero qué sucede? Mi cuerpo…" al parecer ella lucía tan sorprendida como yo, "Akuma me está haciendo algo…"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?" le inquiero. No quiero que se vaya, es mi única vía de respuestas.

"Siento cómo una gran fuerza quiere que me vaya a otro sitio. Es muy probable que la última vez que nos veamos sea en batalla. Debes de ganar a cómo de lugar. Descubre la verdad, Mizu" su cuerpo ya casi era visible.

"Satori…" ya era la segunda vez que decía su nombre en voz alta, "Lo haré… descubriré la verdad"

* * *

**Al día siguiente…

* * *

**

Tenía vergüenza, vergüenza de entrar al hogar de Agumon en el cual irrumpí la paz y tranquilidad huyendo salvajemente por la ventana, la cual aún se encontraba abierta. En estos momentos, mi padre me hubiera dicho, -_¿tienes vergüenza de esto? Vergüenza para robar, hija-._ Pero aquella conexión que sentía antes entre padre e hija se estaba esfumando. ¿Será que le estoy perdiendo la confianza? Eso querría decir que no creo que sea mi padre, pero lo estimo tanto, me ha cuidado toda la vida. En realidad si tiene derecho a ser llamado papá… aún así, si termina siendo verdad que no es biológico no creo poder mirarlo debido a su gran mentira y no decírmelo antes.

Las manos me empezaron a sudar antes de girar la perilla. Tragué saliva e intenté prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía, pero tras abrir la puerta, me recibió algo que no nunca se me ocurrió.

Tal cual abro la puerta, a la misma vez se abre la de una habitación lejana. Mi padre cae de espaldas hacia el suelo y observo como dice, "Sora… Sora… Sorita… ¡apiádate de mí!"

Mi tía Sora, la cual siempre he visto en mi cortos años de vida con un temperamento calmado, se encontraba furiosa por Dios sabe qué razón, "¡No puedo creer que te hayas metido en mi cama!"

¿Qué? ¿Papá? ¿Hacer eso? Es imposible. No hay forma.

"¡Pero ya te dije que...!" mi padre se encontraba a su merced. Creo que mi tía Sora tiene la habilidad de callarlo sin dejarse explicar al igual que Tomoe, mi supuesta madre.

"Que te golpearon con una sartén, saliste noqueado y te pusieron aquí por accidente ¡Sí, claro! ¿Tú crees que me voy a creer eso?"

En eso, sentí una presencia a mi lado que suspiraba para luego agregar, "Fue todo un éxito"

Volteé a mi derecha y me sorprendí ver a Palmon disfrutando la escena, su corto cabello verde claro estaba finamente peinado, cubierto por su sobrero que combinaba con su vestido. No pude evitar preguntar, "¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cómo que fue todo un éxito?"

"A esto se le llama, venganza. Eso le pasa a Tai por arruinar dos veces la simetría de mi sartén favorita. Esto le enseñará a que no haya una tercera" se le veía convencida. Por alguna razón me dio algo de temor y solté una risa nerviosa, "Un minuto, esa voz…"

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que era yo, porque cuando volteó pegó un grito que me rompió el tímpano en mil pedacitos, "¡Mizu! ¡Es Mizu!"

Mi tía Sora mágicamente había sacado un florero de sus manos, para al final soltarlo entre las piernas de mi padre, causando que le dé un fuerte escalofrío, olvidándose por un minuto de la exclamación que Palmon acababa de dar. Mi tía Sora se me vino encima, dándome un gran abrazo. En cuestión de segundos mi padre me abrazó también y podría jurar que lo sentí llorar.

"Estaba tan preocupado por ti, ¿en dónde te habías metido? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué huiste?" estas mil preguntas más se me eran preguntadas. No pude evitar ponerme en sus zapatos. Era obvio que había estado genuinamente preocupado por mí, no había duda. Le devolví el abrazo, apoyando mi mentón en su hombro y, tras estirarme un poco, logré darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Papá…" la palabra me sonaba tan falsa. Me dolía decirla, ¿por qué no confío?

"Mi Mizu…" se encontraba sollozando. No puedo verlo así, me parte el alma y peor aún para mí ya que dudo de él. Deseaba alejarme de él y pensar mejor las cosas.

"Ahora no… quiero seguir durmiendo" tras escuchar eso, me suelta y se seca las lágrimas con su uniforme verde escolar. Se sentía extraño, tener un padre de tan solo un par de años mayor que yo, "Quiero seguir descansando"

Diciendo eso me retiré a la habitación en la cual había compartido con Aya horas antes, dejando a mi padre atrás en plena confusión.

Al entrar en la habitación, observé que Aya se encontraba sentada en la cama, mirando la ventana por la cual Amane nos había dejado la carta de Kioku anoche. La cortina se encontraba abierta y un refrescante aire matutino podía ser sentido. Intenté caminar lento para que no me notara, pero al fin y al cabo fue inútil. Había olvidado que su sentido auditivo era mejor que el de un humano normal.

"Hola, mocosa…" su voz se escuchaba rara, diferente. Cuando volteó a mirarme me di cuenta que una gran melancolía invadía su rostro y cualquier palabra que le iba a decir desapareció de mi diccionario mental.

"Aya…"

A paso de tortuga lastimada en las cuatro patas, se me acercó. El día de hoy había estado lleno de abrazos emotivos, ya que me hace lo mismo. Me pareció extraño viniendo de ella, pero a la misma vez sentí un gran alivio dentro de mí. La conexión que a veces siento con ella es tan fuerte. Por alguna razón puedo confiar que si me meto en problemas, ella me salvará y yo seré la que le dará poder para que lo logre.

"No nos vuelvas a asustar así…"

"No lo haré, lo prometo" con eso prometido la alejo de mi y le sonrío. Me hacía falta hacerlo. Creo que necesito sonreír más a menudo, pero en el momento en el que tenía aquél pensamiento, una luz se manifestó entre las dos, separándonos.

"¿Qué es ese brillo?" dijo Aya, mirando con curiosidad. Ambas nos quedamos un buen rato observando, temiendo si acercarse y tocar aquél rayo era buena idea o no.

"No lo sé…" le repliqué, temerosa.

La luz empezó a apaciguarse, para al final revelar un aparato parecido al que tengo aferrado en mi cadera. Una máquina similar al recuerdo de Kari, "Es un Digivice" – dije tragando saliva mientras sostenía el rosado que llevaba. El que se manifestó era color fucsia.

"No puede ser…" Aya cayó de rodillas al suelo al mismo tiempo que el Digivice, "Es imposible…"

Me arrodillé a su lado y lo único que hice fue mirarla, "Aya…"

"¿Qué hace un Digivice aquí? Apareciendo de la nada…" con eso dicho se prepara para sostenerlo y tirarlo. Al tenerlo en su mano, se acerca a la ventana y se prepara con todo para arrojarlo, pero algo en mi hizo que me opusiera.

"¿Porqué lo vas a tirar?" pregunté tratando de hacerla razonar.

"No es de nadie, tu ya tienes ese, ¿no? Además… ya no deberían de haber estas cosas… eso lo hace sospechoso"

En aquél momento recordé las palabras de Satori, "S_i llegaras a tener algo más de fe, podrías hacer que ocurran milagros" _

Sin notarlo, agarré a Aya de la espalda y la detuve, "¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!" sus uñas eran ligeramente más largas y puntiagudas que las de un humano, causando que me rasguñe el brazo. Pero aún así no me rendía.

"Hay que tener fe, Aya" se sentía extraño decir esas palabras, "¡Es posible que el Digivice sea de alguien de aquí, por eso apareció ante nosotras! ¡Este puede ser el milagro que has estado esperando!"

Al escuchar esa palabra, se detiene y finalmente la puedo soltar, "¿Milagro?"

Asentí, "Para salvar a este mundo"

Con eso dicho, le agarré la mano que sostenía el Digivice y éste reaccionó. Una tenue y cálida luz se nos abrió camino, haciendo que esa conexión que sentía con Aya fuera más fuerte. Ninguna comprendía lo que sucedía, pero cuando nos alejamos, notamos que se detuvo. Nos volvimos a acercar y volvió a brillar. Habremos hecho ese ritual infinidad de veces hasta que ambas nos sentamos en la cama a meditar el suceso, "¿Qué significa esto?"

"No lo sé… ¡Si tu no lo sabes, menos yo!" le repliqué. Por más maleducado que haya podido sonar, es la mera verdad.

"Mis padres me contaban, que cuando un Digimon y su camarada se reúnen por primera vez… el Digivice emana un destello que demuestra que son un equipo, que están… unidos" mientras decía eso, me percaté de que le temblaban las manos, "A mi madre le sucedió eso con tu… olvídalo, es absurdo"

"¿Qué cosa es absurdo?" no me gustó que me dejara a la mitad de la información y la miré mal, "Dime"

"Yo no soy un Digimon… y tu menos… es decir… soy parte del Digimundo pero no un 'Digimon'… no sé si me entiendas"

En realidad, su punto es completamente claro como el agua, "Si te entiendo. Has nacido aquí pero no como Digimon, si no como un… humano con características de Digimon… si no serías… ¿Ayamon?"

Aya logró reír un poco, "Suena gracioso… Ayamon. Pero si ninguna lo es entonces… ¿porqué?"

"Aya… creo que acabo de tener un pensamiento algo loco" lo cual era cierto.

"¿Qué?" me pregunta, sin dejar de mirar el Digivice que tenía en la mano, "Esto no puede estar pasando…"

"¿Acaso no será que yo soy… que tu… que somos camaradas?" lo último me salió con gran duda.

"No tiene sentido" con eso dicho se levanta y grita nuevamente, "¡No soy un Digimon! ¡No tiene sentido, no tiene! No es posible"

Antes de que tirara el Digivice contra el suelo, la sostuve de la mano y el brillo apareció nuevamente, "Aya, créeme… ya nada tiene sentido"

* * *

**Afuera de la habitación…

* * *

**

Recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta de caoba, Tai suspiraba eternamente, "Siento que está distante conmigo"

"Después de lo que acaba de suceder… es lo más lógico" decía ahora una tranquila Sora, que se encontraba tomando algo de desayuno al lado de Piyomon.

"Dale algo de tiempo, que descanse lo suficiente" dijo la chica de pelo rosa, comiendo una tostada.

En eso aparece Tk, saliendo de la cocina con unos platos. Agumon había salido temprano a traer provisiones y entonces estaba que ayudaba a Palmon, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Buenos días, Tk" dice Sora mientras le echaba algo que parecía mermelada a su pan, "Mizu regresó, pero tal cual llegó la pobre se echó a dormir"

Aún lamentándose por su cuenta, Tai prosigue, "Creo que no debía de atacarla con preguntas al regresar"

Tk lo ignora, haciéndose camino y recogiendo lo que Agumon había dejado en la mesa antes de partir, vasos y platos sucios. Aparentemente era el que más comía. En eso, el rubio de gorra blanca dice algo bajo su aliento, "Sabía que no serías un buen padre"

Un repentino impulso de furia tomó posesión de Tai y sin pensarlo dos voces le dirigió un golpe en la cara a Tk, el cual lo dejó rendido en la pared adyacente, "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que escuchaste" con algo de dificultad para hablar, Tk igual respondió, tocándose el rostro, "Tus golpes siguen siendo igual de salvajes"

"¿Y tú qué? Me llega cuando haces ese tipo de comentarios aún sabiendo que tu…" mientras decía eso, Tai lo sostuvo de su vestimenta.

"¿Qué yo…? Nunca terminas tus oraciones, Tai" Tk seguía provocándolo, sin hacer nada para defenderse.

Desesperadas, Sora y Piyomon se levantan. La chica de cabello rosa le dice que va a buscar a Agumon y Palmon sale debido a la conmoción. Al escuchar aquello, acompaña a Piyomon, dejando a Sora sola a la merced de estas dos bestias. Sin aguantar más, se aferra de la espalda de Tai, tratando de separarlo de Tk, "Ustedes dos, ¡ya basta de pelear tanto! A dónde sea que van pelean y pelean… ¡deténganse!"

Pero por más grito que pueda soltar la pelirroja, ambos seguían ahí. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Sora estaría abrazando a un cadáver sosteniendo a otro. Para echarle más leña al fuego, Tk prosigue.

"Mizuho merece un guardián mejor"

"¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Otra vez llamándola así! No tienes derecho a usar su nombre completo ¿acaso tu serías un mejor guardián? ¡Yo soy quien tiene su custodia! ¡No tu! ¡Tampoco serías un gran ejemplo a seguir, no estaría a salvo contigo! ¡No la dejaría bajo el cuidado del culpable de la muerte de mi hermana!" el abrazo de Sora no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Eventualmente ella iba a salir lastimada debido a los bruscos movimientos de Tai.

"¡Tk no es el culpable, Tai! ¡Tú lo sabes!" gritaba ella, "¡Kari no desearía verlos pelear!" – pero al parecer fue ignorada.

"Lo mismo que oyes. No mereces ser llamado papá"

"¡Y sigues con esa mentira! ¡Yo tengo más derecho a ser llamado padre que tú!"

Y durante todo ese griterío, Tai y Tk empiezan a reñirse, con Sora al medio, pero ambos embrutecidos, no notaron que la hicieron caer inconsciente al piso.

* * *

**Donde Aya y Mizu…

* * *

**

"¿Qué es ese escándalo?" Aya movía sus orejas de un lado para el otro. Si no lo hubiera dicho, nunca lo hubiera notado. Ambas habíamos dejado el tema del Digivice debido a la conmoción que provenía del exterior, pero antes de poder salir, una luz nuevamente me retuvo, "¡Mizu!"

"¡Aya!" grité. Le estiré la mano, pero la luz me jalaba para al final terminar desapareciendo. No sabía en dónde me encontraba. Todo era blanco. Se sentía una pureza sin igual.

"Bienvenida, hija de la fe" una voz familiar me recibió y frente a mis ojos noté al espíritu que siempre acompaña a Akuma, Tenshi. Se le veía exhausta y algo de sangre en su ropa. En eso noto que tose y bota más sangre. Intenté acercarme.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunte, afligida. No creí que un espíritu podría sufrir semejantes daños.

"No queda mucho tiempo, hija de la fe. Debes ir a tu prueba y que el Digivice te acepte, pero eso sí. Cuando haya oscuridad en ti, no te dejes llevar por la Digievolución ya que afectará gravemente a tu camarada" cada vez que decía algo, lograba ver como sufría por la vocalización.

"¿Afectar a mi camarada? ¿Te refieres a Aya?" le pregunté esperando respuesta. Todo esto me confundía y por alguna razón deseaba que esto terminara rápido. Algo terrible estaba sucediendo fuera de la habitación y necesito saber que es.

"La prueba será difícil… no debes de fracasar, hija de la fe. No te rindas en ella. Al afrontarla quizás obtengas respuestas de tu pasado" con eso dicho me estiró la mano cubierta en sangre, pero aún sin haber respondido mi pregunta y por más repulsivo que haya podido ser sentir ese líquido rojizo, me adentré a la susodicha prueba que responderá cosas de mi pasado y me dejará salir para saber qué problema hay en el hogar de Agumon. Mi presentimiento me dice que mi padre está involucrado.

* * *

**TERMINEEE WOOOOO *celebra* Comenten, prinny plz? ;_; y ahora, *BAM* preview. Teehee. (Ryan Higa ftw)

* * *

**

**Capítulo 29: Ángel & Demonio 2

* * *

**

"¿Por qué dices eso, Kuma-chan?"

"Mi vida… mi vida con ellos es el mismo infierno"

* * *

"¿Tenshi? ¿Tenshi?"

"Kuma-chan…"

"… también me traicionaste"

* * *

"No es que quiera ser así con ella…"

"Sé que eres un buen muchacho, Kaito. Lo siento"

"Es extraño hablar con un espíritu"

"Dímelo a mí. Se siente extraño poder establecer conversaciones con seres que se supone que no me pueden ver ni sentir"

* * *

"¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!"

"….. ¡Kaito!"

"Ojala me perdones, hermana"

* * *

"A este paso, el incendio llegará a la villa central"

"Mejor aún…"

"Kuma-chan…"

* * *

**Esperen a mañana para su daily dosis de Digimon: Hour of Darkness! **


	29. Ángel y Demonio 2

_**WARNING! PERSONAL RANT STARTS NOW. **__**PLEASE, SCROLL DOWN A BIT OR IGNORE THE FOLLOWING SMALL SEGMENT. **__**THANKS FOR YOUR APRECIATION.

* * *

**_

**Y entonces digo ayer, "¡Juguemos play mientras la lap se enfría!" Empecé a jugar **_**Trinity Universe**_**, esperando al fin ganar a Shuten con Kanata lvl 109 junto a Tsubaki, Etna y Pamela (Ninguna bajaba del lvl 100 Kanata era el más power de todos en mi party, **_**fear the Demon Dog King**_**) y por fin obtener el Trophy llamado "What **_**is the truth, dood**_**!" (O algo así) que se gana al tener el final de verdad, pero me toco el **_**damn normal ending. What. The. Hell?**_

**Volviendo al Fanfic, al parecer las cosas están tratando de solucionarse mientras que Aya y Mizu sufren de crisis de identidad. Una porque terminó siendo un Digimon elegido y no es un… "mon" y la otra por creer tener un pasado oculto. Además, ahora tenemos a Gatomon que fue bajo Tenshi a salvar a Gennai. Patamon y Veemon llegaron a la zona feudal, pero se encontraron con la misteriosa Kaguya y, por último, Satori y Amane están convencidas de que esto ya va a llegar a su fin. Si esto es así, ¿cuál será la estrategia que Akuma tomará? ¿Lograrán Mizu y Kioku terminar sus pruebas a tiempo? ¿Quiénes son los otros niños elegidos? **

**¡No olviden de mandar un review para saber cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora! Me encanta responderles e intentar aclarar dudas sin spoilers (a no ser que sí los deseen) por PM. **

_**De wa, here we go dood!

* * *

**_

**Recap.

* * *

**

Un fuerte estruendo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Alguien golpeaba la puerta como loco. La cara de terror de Akuma no tenía precio, hasta yo me asusté y corrí a socorrerla, dándole todo lo que le podía dar, un abrazo de protección.

"Oye demonio abre la puerta de una maldita vez, ¿quieres?" una voz rasposa, masculina sonaba del otro lado. Akuma no respondió y un pequeño grito se escapó de sus labios, "Con que estás ahí dentro chiquilla endemoniada" Con una patada la puerta es partida en dos y cae tal árbol.

El sujeto se parecía a ella, en una versión mucho más masculina ya que Akuma aparentaba ser más hombre que mujer. En eso se acerca a ella y la jala de los pelos, la pequeña aferrándose fuertemente a mi vestido, "Ven para acá tu escoria"

"¡No, hermano por favor no!" gritaba Kuma-chan.

Hermano… esa palabra resuena fuerte en mi interior. ¿Acaso solía tener un hermano?

"Kaito ya basta" seguía insistiendo Akuma, "Hoy no, hoy no, hoy no he hecho nada malo"

"Con que no has hecho nada malo…" por un minuto me pareció que su expresión reflejaba tranquilidad, pero mi ilusión fue quebrada tras un fuerte golpe que le dio a su hermana menor, "¡¿Entonces cómo carajo explicas lo que pasó en el campo eh!"

"Kaito… tienes que creerme no fui yo" Akuma se sobaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

"Solo sabes decir mierda, es todo lo que sale de tu boca" con eso dicho escupe en el suelo, "Padre espera verte para hablar sobre este tema, ni se te ocurra escaparte. Si no ya sabes lo que viene"

Al escuchar eso, Akuma se agarra a sí misma, "No, no quiero pasar por esa experiencia otra vez…"

"Más te vale, si no sus amigos estarán muy contentos de verte otra vez"

"Por favor no… no, juro no escaparme hermano" sollozaba Akuma.

Cuando el hermano se fue, me sentí tan inútil e impotente. Todo lo que podía hacer era observar. Era un espectador en aquél drama que acababa de suceder ante mí, "Pero que vocabulario que tienen los adolecentes hoy en día" me limité a decir, tratando de alegrar la atmósfera un poco. Sentía que era mi culpa por la cual culpaban a Kuma-chan, yo fui la que causó ese alboroto de la nieve, y fácil por su reputación de que puede poner maldiciones la han acusado. La amenaza que usó su supuesto hermano me asustó inclusive a mi. Cuantas cosas ha sufrido esta pobre niña.

La mirada de Akuma se volvió fría nuevamente, "Tenshi… me vas a ayudar"

"¿Ayudar en qué?" pregunté incrédula.

"Yo voy… voy… voy a matarlos a todos"

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Ángel y Demonio II

* * *

**

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La pequeña niña que había conocido hace pocas horas, que no parecía tener ese tipo de personalidad debido a sus abusos, en la cual, por alguna razón, había vertido parte de mi amor al encariñarme con ella, había sugerido matar a toda su familia tras la desaparición de su hermano de nombre Kaito. Antes de retirarse y de sentirme inútil e impotente, noté que cuando la dejó ir, se me quedó mirando. Dudo que pueda verme y lo más probable es que haya dirigido sus ojos a un punto fijo, no a mí. Es imposible. Los niños que fastidiaban a Kuma-chan no me notaron. No creo que sea posible que él pueda. Su apariencia era igual que la de su hermana menor. Cabello tan negro como el carbón que le tapaba parte de la frente. Llevaba lentes cubriendo sus ojos marrón oscuro, pero por más que el vidrio estuviera ahí, logré ver gran tristeza en sus ojos. Cómo si realmente no quisiera tratar a su hermana de esa manera.

"¿Qué?" logré decir, luego de balbucear aquella palabra por más de dos minutos, "¿Por qué dices eso, Kuma-chan?"

Akuma me dirigió la mirada, una llena de furia y, por algún motivo, le tuve miedo. Algo me decía que si dejaba a esta niña salirse de control, algo malo podría suceder. Algo malo. Muy malo.

"No tiene que ser hoy, voy a esperar el momento preciso. Ellos van a pagar… se las van a ver. No me deben de subestimar" ambas manos que colgaban de los dos lados de su vestido beige se formaron en diminutos puños. Sus nudillos salieron al descubierto y lo único que pude hacer fue tragar saliva, "Mi vida… mi vida con ellos es el mismo infierno"

Me acerqué a ella, flotando lentamente entre los ácaros y bolitas de pelusa. El depósito que denominaba habitación se encontraba lleno de humedad y melancolía. Había algo en el ambiente que ocasionaba dolor en el corazón y en ese momento me encontraba sufriendo de aquello. Soy la única persona que puede estar con ella. Es probable que el destino nos haya juntado para que permanezca a su lado y la ayude a encontrar el camino correcto. No sé si ayudarla a deshacerse de su parentesco sea lo ideal, pero sé que encontraré otra vía.

"Te ayudaré" tras decir esas palabras, mi voz salió como un pequeño pito. Le sostuve ambas manos y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro, "Ya no estás sola, Akuma"

Al escuchar esa palabra, sentí como volteó en cámara lenta. Su corto cabello negro moviéndose en la dirección opuesta de su cuerpo para que sus ojos chocaran con los míos. Si las miradas se mezclaran entre sí, podría formarse chocolate con canela ya que los que tengo son más claros que los suyos.

"Tenshi…" sus brazos se estiraron hacia mi cuello y sentí nuevamente un cálido abrazo. Se lo devolví colocando mis manos en su espalda y luego nos separamos, para notar que se había quedado dormida en mí.

Su respiración era entrecortada y rápida. Era como si deseara dormir rápido para despertar temprano. Es muy probable que le hayan hecho algún daño físico y/o psicológico mientras dormía y, haciendo eso, puede ser que crea que el tiempo dormida pasa más rápido, engañando a su organismo. Suspiré, cargándola, pensando en dónde la iba a echar. No podía dejarla en la madera…

Mi cabeza daba vueltas de vueltas, ocasionando que mi vestido también gire hasta que nuevamente choqué con el espejo. Ahí estaba yo, parada, cargando a una niña pequeña e indefensa. Por alguna razón, aquella imagen cambió. Ahora había una persona mayor, pero logré intuir que era yo. Alta, de largo cabello castaño claro, de ropa rosa y amarilla. En sus brazos llevaba a una niña pequeña, parecía ser casi un bebé. En eso, alguien más se manifestó y era un hombre rubio, de ojos claros. Parecía llevar una cámara en mano. Me abrazó del cuello y mi otro yo levantó a la bebé, la cual no parecía comprender que sucedía. El hombre levantó la cámara hacia arriba y presionó el botón para sacar la fotografía. El destello del flash me encegueció por un par de segundos para al final hacer que la imagen desapareciera y lograra verme nuevamente cargando a Akuma. Mis ojos se achicaron debido al brillo y logré observar a través del reflejo el lugar en donde esta niña dormía.

Era un colchón casi sin relleno, viejo y desgastado. Algunos resortes estaban salidos y una pequeña manta se encontraba ahí para cubrirla. La eché cuidadosamente percatándome más de su tamaño. Le daría por lo menos unos ocho años de edad por eso. Mañana le preguntaré o quizás más tarde, después de todo aun no anochece.

Tras terminar mi labor, echo un suspiro al techo es intento levantar la puerta que el hermano mayor había destruido con una sola patada. Cuando me acerco, noto que sería inútil ya que hay objetos que no puedo tocar. Resignada, me siento en el aire y la observo dormir. No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Me alegraba verla más tranquila, pero aún su determinación de matar a su familia resonaba en mi interior.

En eso, un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos. Podía escuchar pasos venir del pasillo adyacente a la recámara de Akuma. ¿Si es Kaito y viene a insultarla más? O peor aún, ¿si son los amigos de su padre? Algo me dice que ésta niña ya puede haber perdido su inocencia debido a ellos.

Llena de valor, me asomé al borde del recuadro de la puerta, para observar que, efectivamente, era Kaito el que venía. Llevaba algo en mano, no sé que podría ser, pero me pare en el pasillo al frente suyo y extendí mis brazos cuando el individuo llegó. Por más idiota que pueda sonar, dije…

"¡No pasarás!"

Sus pasos se detuvieron y sentí otra vez su mirada en mí. Sabía que no podía verme, pero igual lo intenté. Fácil podría sentir una presencia y asustarse. Lo que llevaba en mano resultó ser una bolsa blanca de plástico llena de cosas en su interior. Luego de mirarme con ojos de tristeza, se dirige a la puerta y se arrodilla. Abrió la bolsa para al final revelar sus contenidos. Había pegamento, clavos, cinta adhesiva, martillos, desatornilladores, en fin. Miles de cosas.

Al parecer el hermano mayor se había puesto a arreglar la puerta en completo silencio para no despertar a la pequeña niña que dormía. No podía comprenderlo, primero la insulta, la amenaza y ahora le arregla la puerta ¿Qué piensa esta persona? Desearía hablar con él. No parece como si quisiera hacerle daño alguno. Esos ojos… unos ojos así solo reflejan sufrimiento interior. Necesito saberlo.

"Esto…" solté, acercando mi mano temerosamente.

Kaito levantó la cabeza, ya que la tenía agachada por levantar el gran rectángulo de madera y fue ahí donde noté que le llevaba solo un par de años a Akuma. Asumiendo que Kuma-chan tiene ocho, yo le daría a él unos diez u once. Su mirada seguía reflejando extremo dolor, pero luego de mirarme prosiguió con su labor. Este chico está haciendo que haya varias dudas dentro de mi interior. Me hace creer que cabe la posibilidad de que me escuche y vea, pero sus acciones hacia aquellos intentos son como si no existiera.

"Yo sí existo…" había empezado a hablar sola. El hecho de no poder ser vista por más de una sola persona, me estaba haciendo sufrir una crisis existencial, "¡Yo sí existo!"

Jale mis dos manos a mi pecho y me fui flotando de ahí, dejando al hermano mayor en consternación debido a me repentina reacción. Me pareció escuchar que me seguía, pero era algo imposible, después de todo yo solo existo a través de los ojos de Akuma. Nadie más puede verme, nadie.

No sé cómo, pero me encontré de nuevo en la nieve. Su fría superficie… era algo que ya nunca más podré sentir. Todo esto me estaba llenando de una pena descomunal. Recién me estaba chocando en grandes cantidades el hecho de no ser humana. El deseo de recordar de mi pasado. El hecho de saber cómo así regresé a la vida, de que porqué los demonios me dieron una oportunidad para renacer en esta… en esta cosa.

Resignada, miré al cielo y noté que había empezado a nevar. Reí entre dientes y noté la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Di media vuelta para regresar. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en todas estas cosas. Me pondría mucho más emo y aquella depresión podría afectar a Kuma-chan. Pero ahí estaba él, mirándome.

"Acaso… ¿Puedes verme?" me encontraba en shock y me señalé con el índice derecho, "¡Dime!"

Kaito asintió, su cabeza llenándose de copos de nieve, "Pensé que eras producto de mi imaginación y por ello te ignoré, pero al ver arranque emocional noté que fue un grave error de mi parte"

Se le escuchaba diferente. Podría decir que hasta amable sonaba. Honesto. Lo puedo sentir. Algo me decía que podía confiar en él incluso tras haber visto ese acto de brutalidad cometido hacia su hermana menor. La nieve seguía cayendo sobre nosotros y ninguno intercambiaba palabras. Aquella revelación había sido muy grande para mí. Alguien más me podía ver.

"Será mejor irnos a otro lugar si queremos hablar. Es probable que no te resfríes, pero yo si podría pescar un resfriado" me dijo tras darme la espalda, "Si así lo deseas, puedes seguirme"

Decidida, tome su sugerencia y lo seguí en silencio hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser una iglesia en reconstrucción. Pensé que entraríamos ya que lo único que arreglaban era parte de una capilla exterior, pero nos dirigimos al cementerio.

* * *

"Es solo un minuto" habló mientras se arrodillaba frente a una tumba. En ella se encontraba escrito un nombre junto a la fecha de nacimiento y defunción.

"Minase Komine" dije bajo mi aliento, que se mesclaba con el frío que se podía sentir.

"Mamá murió al dar luz a mi hermana" Kaito se estaba abriendo conmigo. Eso no me lo veía venir, "Luego de su muerte, mi padre se metió en las apuestas y a tomar"

Paró por un instante al terminar de decir sus oraciones se levantó para proseguir con su relato, "Como estábamos cortos de dinero, tuve que salir de clases y empezar a trabajar, pero mi padre me metió en su mundo y nos terminamos haciendo socios con otras personas. En ese tiempo mi hermana era un poco extraña. Siempre vagaba sola y la molestaban los otros niños por no tener mamá. Molesta, ella siempre les contestaba diciéndoles que los iba a maldecir para asustarlos, pero lo que en realidad deseaba eran amigos"

Empezamos a caminar y entramos a la iglesia. Se encontraba vacía y el frio se sentía un poco menos. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas y seguí escuchando la historia.

"Debido a esos impulsos, se corrieron los rumores de que había un demonio en este pueblo. Papá se encontraba furioso y por eso le empezó a decir Akuma. Por meterse tanto en las apuestas, hubo en momento en que le debimos mucho dinero a personas y mi padre, mientras consigue el dinero, puso a mi hermana de por medio, diciendo que se las da hasta conseguir la cantidad necesaria. Por supuesto, me opuse. Pero al final mi padre me lavó el cerebro diciendo que todo esto era culpa de mi hermana, que si no hubiera matado a mi madre al nacer pues… nada de esto hubiera sucedido y que parte de mi miseria se debía a ella. En ese tiempo caí y la maltrataba también cómo pudiste ver. Hasta que un día note que hacia mal, que no era su culpa, no podía seguir con ese odio indebido. Pero no puedo parar así como así, no deseo verla sufrir… no es que quiera ser así con ella"

Así que Akuma no se llama Akuma. Así que todo esto es por apuestas. Así que su cuerpo es el reemplazo hasta el dinero. Así que a esto se le llama odio.

"Sé que eres un buen muchacho, Kaito" le dije, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, "Lo siento, lo siento en mi. No tienes malas intenciones, pero la sigues tratando mal. Kuma-chan está sufriendo… ella los quiere…"

"Soy un fracaso como hermano mayor. Ella necesita que alguien la proteja y se supone que ahí entro yo, pero aún así…" apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas y logré notar que estaba furioso por su impotencia, "No puedo proteger a Kanade"

"¿Kanade?" pregunté.

"Akuma no recuerda su nombre. Tanto la atormentaron que jura que ese es. En realidad se llama Kanade. Nombre completo, Kanade Komine. Ah, cierto, no me he introducido, Kaito Komine. Ya sabías mi nombre, pero da lo mismo… ¿cuál es el tuyo?" volteó su rostro aún apoyado en sus rodillas. Intentaba dejar el tema de a lado.

"Puedes decirme Tenshi" le dije.

En eso escuché que rió un poco y me miró con ojos brillosos. No pude evitar ruborizarme, "Se siente raro hablar con un espíritu"

"Dímelo a mí. Se siente extraño poder establecer conversaciones con seres que se supone que no me pueden ver ni sentir"

Nos miramos un largo rato, para en eso empezar a reír. Me sentía aliviada en saber que Kuma-chan tiene un hermano así de bueno, pero su mayor problema es que no puede ser honesto consigo mismo. En eso recordé de que Akuma planeaba eliminarlo a él y a su padre. No podía dejarlo morir.

"Oye, Kaito… hay algo que debería de decirte" mi flequillo cubriendo mis ojos.

"¿Qué es?" me dijo, aún en la misma posición.

"Akuma planea matarlos a todos"

* * *

Al llegar a casa de Akuma al lado de su hermano, logré escuchar la voz de la niña que me llamaba, "¿Tenshi? ¿Tenshi?"

Había despertado y me estaba buscando. En eso sale de su habitación sin puerta ya que no dejé que Kaito terminara de arreglarla y me ve a su lado, conversando. Habíamos discutido en el camino como evitar que Kuma-chan desistiera de su idea, ya que Kaito sonaba muy convencido de que era capaz de realizarlo. Se encontraba perpleja. No tengo palabras para describir su rostro. Reflejaba impacto, furia, depresión. Eran miles de sentimientos mezclados entre sí.

"…Kuma-chan…" dije casi sin a liento, "Puedo explicar…."

"También me traicionaste" su voz casi no se escuchaba, "¡Todos me traicionan, me abandonan, me dejan! ¡Me engañaste, diciendo que ya no estaría sola!"

Kaito se levantó y por no reaccionar a tiempo la cogió de los pelos y la miró con cara de querer asesinarla en ese momento. Al parecer, inclusive tras ser abierto conmigo, no podía guardar aquél rencor que le implantaron de niño.

"¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Suéltame!" chillaba ella, moviendo sus pies en el aire.

"¡Kaito!" le grité tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, _"¿Acaso lo que me dijiste era mentira? Tu no deseas hacerla sufrir, quieres protegerla"_

"_No creo que eso suceda pronto. Prefiero esto. Deseo que me mate. Ojala me perdones, hermana. Nunca quise lastimarte de esta forma" _podía leer los pensamientos de Kaito.

Al finalizar, la soltó y Akuma sacó un fosforo del bolsillo de su vestido, "¡Van a sufrir por todo lo que me han hecho! Tú y padre, van a pagar"

Akuma y yo nos encontrábamos en el exterior de la casa. Se encontraba en llamas. Kuma-chan me había estado llamando al despertarse porque había puesto gasolina y aceite en toda la casa para que cuando soltara el fósforo nos vayamos. Su padre se encontraba durmiendo, así que morirá sin notarlo… pero, Kaito me preocupa.

"A este paso, el incendio llegará a la villa central" solté sin querer, notando la intensidad del fuego.

"Mejor aún… que mueran todos" aún pensando que la había traicionado, Akuma empieza a caminar a través de la nieve, dándole la espalda a su hogar.

"Kuma-chan…" fueron las únicas frases que le pude dirigir durante el largo viaje que hicimos para llegar a la civilización.

* * *

**Presente.

* * *

**

Desperté abruptamente de mi sueño. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con éste pasado. Intenté levantarme, pero noté que me encontraba en un campo de flores. Azucenas. Ahí recordé lo que hacía. Acababa de enviar a Gatomon a buscar a Gennai. Mientras luchaba con mi cuerpo para sentarme, empecé a toser sangre nuevamente. Descubrí que usar mi luz podría llevarme al borde de la muerte en ese tiempo, pero no deseo recordar ahora. Y aunque no lo desee, mi luz empezó a emanar nuevamente.

Ahora me encontraba en un lugar similar al de ayer. En el que hablé con la niña de nombre Kioku. Al frente mío se encontraba la muchacha que causa dolor en mi corazón y un gran sentido de familiaridad y deseos de proteger, Mizu Kamiya. Otra vez, alguien tomó posesión de mí para hablar en mi lugar, pero por algún motivo, ahora me salió con más naturalidad, como si ya hubiera aprendido la mecánica.

"Bienvenida, hija de la fe" tenía dificultad para hablar. Tanta tos me había dado dolor, pero vino más y no pude evitar volver a escupir sangre.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" me preguntó. Agradecí que no inquiriera en dónde estaba. Se le veía preocupada por mí.

"No queda mucho tiempo, hija de la fe. Debes ir a tu prueba y que el Digivice te acepte, pero eso sí. Cuando haya oscuridad en ti, no te dejes llevar por la Digievolución ya que afectará gravemente a tu camarada" me costaba hablarle.

"¿Afectar a mi camarada? ¿Te refieres a Aya?" me pregunta nuevamente.

¿Aya? ¿Acaso Aya no es la hija de Gatomon y Patamon? ¿Por qué sería la compañera de Mizu? Por alguna razón, la respuesta no vino a mí. La sabiduría no se había manifestado como en la ocación anterior y tuve que seguir con lo siguiente que debía decir.

"La prueba será difícil… no debes de fracasar, hija de la fe. No te rindas en ella. Al afrontarla quizás obtengas respuestas de tu pasado" le extendí mi mano, cubierta de sangre. Creí que le parecería repulsivo y la rechazaría, pero la terminó aceptando y la llevé a lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

**Hmm corto, pero ahí lo tienen.** **Esperen a mañana : D *cansada pero intenta sonreír***

**¿Preview?

* * *

**

**Capítulo 30: La Prueba de Kioku ¡Ya no Tengo Miedo!

* * *

**

"¿Haruka? ¿Haruka?"

"… ¿Haru…ka?"

* * *

"Esto no es lo que yo quería, ¿Qué clase de realidad es esta?"

"¿Hermana?"

"Nozomu…"

* * *

"Eso… ¡Eso es un Digimon!"

"¿Hermana Kioku?"

"¡No me sigas, hermano!"

* * *

"Yo ya no le tengo miedo a nada. Es tiempo de que sea franca conmigo misma… ¡acepto mi realidad actual!"

"Lalamon digivolves a…. ¡Sunflowmon!"

"Lalamon…"

* * *

***pone epic bgm de Digimon* Esto se merece un ost. No se lo pierdan! Luego de miles de años una Digievolución va a tomar lugar!**


	30. La Prueba de Kioku ¡Ya no Tengo Miedo!

_**WARNING! PERSONAL RANT STARTS NOW.**__**PLEASE, SCROLL DOWN A BIT OR IGNORE THE FOLLOWING SMALL SEGMENT.**__**THANKS FOR YOUR APRECIATION.

* * *

**_

**Este se retrasó un poco más de lo planeado, **_**sowwy**_**. Tenía unas audiciones que grabar, una visita al dermatólogo, nos invitaron el fin de semana a la playa y un play con **_**Trinity Universe**_** que impidieron que avanzara. **_**Go Go, **__**Seek Obliteration **_**(nombre del **_**Trophy**_**).**

**En fin, ahora hemos llegado a la prueba de Kioku, pero ¿Qué situaciones tendrá que enfrentar para poder ser aceptada por el Digivice? ¿Acaso tendrá algo que ver con su vida? ¡Lean y averígüenlo! Este capítulo no será muy largo para hacer las cosas más rápidas y así poder llegar a la batalla final. Así que, no me odien por eso OTL**

**¡No olviden de mandar un review para saber cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora! Me encanta responderles e intentar aclarar dudas sin spoilers (a no ser que sí los deseen) por PM.**

**Respondiendo Anon Comments:**

**Yue: **Tu review me llegó nuevamente mientras escribía este capítulo, el cual por suerte no había avanzado mucho. No te preocupes si no puedes mandar un buen review, en verdad agradezco que comentes! Respondiendo algunas de las dudas que pusiste, bueno. Matt y Kioku reaccionaron de esa manera ya que bueno, acababa de besarse sin querer y me imaginé que sería algo lógico. Kioku está enamorada de Tai desde el capítulo 3 si no me equivoco… no espera, creo que desde el 4. Sí, desde el 4 que creo que es **Concierto**, ya que Tai la halagó y la niña no es de recibirlos muy seguido. Tai lo presiente ya que ella actúa de una forma muy obvia. Kaito no pudo cambiar con Akuma porque ya le habían llenado la cabeza de cosas tipo "Seeeh, tu hermana fue quién mató a tu mama al nacer rawwwr!" cosas así, jaja. Si, para lo de Kaguya tengo que terminar lo de Akuma! No se va a saber más de Kaguya hasta terminar esto, jaja. Si pues, pobres Otamamons y Gekomons :c … Kaguya les debe de haber hecho algo para ocupar el puesto de Mimi, quién sabe!

**Ouch, me duele la espalda :c**

_**De wa, here we go dood!

* * *

**_

**Recap.

* * *

**

"Te voy advirtiendo que no es nada agradable lo que verás. Te hará llorar, incluso desear la muerte, pero eso te hará más fuerte, hija de la franqueza"

"Una última pregunta" había algo que la había estado molestando desde hace rato, "¿Por qué me dices hija de la franqueza?"

"Es que eres la hija de la franqueza, tal y cómo la portadora del Digivice fucsia es la hija de la fe, el portador del verde es el hijo de la voluntad y el gris de la honestidad" decía calmadamente Tenshi, "Se podría decir que ese es su emblema"

"¿Emblema?"

"Ya con el tiempo sabrás, pequeña" con eso dicho le extiende la mano izquierda, "Ahora, vayamos a la prueba"

Kioku le extiende la mano, "Estoy dispuesta a todo, por más duro que pueda ser"

Tras aquél acto, todo el lugar volvió a iluminarse. Lalamon, quién no había podido ver nada, se encegueció más, dejándola solo ver cómo las otras tres máquinas se elevaban y desaparecen a Dios sabe dónde. Cuando el brillo se detuvo, notó que Kioku no estaba en la escena, "¿Kioku? ¡Kioku! ¡Kioku!"

Matt y Gabumon habían llegado algo tarde y solo escucharon los gritos del Digimon, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Kioku desapareció" les dijo ella, quien había empezado a llorar lentamente, "No sé a dónde se fue, hubo un brillo y de la nada ya no la vi más"

"¿Desa...pareció?"

* * *

**Capítulo 30: La Prueba de Kioku ¡Ya no Tengo Miedo!

* * *

**

La chica de cabello verde ya llevaba más de dos horas caminando en lo que parecía ser un sendero interminable. Todo en su alrededor era blanco, como una esfera. No parecía tener un inicio ni fin, pero aún así continuaba deseando llegar a la salida. Una densa neblina le hacía aquella tarea más difícil, ocasionando que de vez en cuando coloque su brazo al frente de su cara y achicara un poco los ojos para así poder divisar lo que yacía más adelante, aún sabiendo que, técnicamente, era imposible que hubiera algo.

_Me pregunto si la prueba será llegar al final. No hay nada más que niebla y más niebla. ¿Cómo es posible que esto me ayude a ser aceptada por el Digivice?_

La bruma se hacía cada vez más densa impidiendo que pudiera precisar incluso su propia mano. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente haciendo volar su suelto cabello y sacó del bolsillo las coletas de bolita roja que su hermano le había regalado hace muchos años. Las sostuvo gentilmente en sus manos y cerró su puño con ellas dentro. Sintió su redonda y suave superficie debido a la resina y prosiguió con su camino para encontrarse cara a cara con una vieja puerta. Perpleja, decide rodearla para notar que solo era el marco, no había nada detrás.

_¿Qué hará una puerta en medio de la nada? Me pregunto si al abrirla llegaré a alguna parte… o fácil quizás vaya al otro lado, el cual es igual porque al parecer no tiene pared. No me queda otra más que intentar. Lo que sea para poder tener algo de poder y ayudar a Lalamon._

Evitando sucumbir a la duda, guardó las bolitas rojas en el bolsillo nuevamente y se arregló el cabello haciendo relucir mucho más el clip rosa. Dio un largo respiro y estiró la mano para sujetar la perilla. Se encontraba fría, cosa que la sorprendió y la giró lentamente causando suspenso para ella misma. Estrépitos crujidos venían de la madera y más luz había tras abrirla. No parecía ser el mismo tipo de ambiente en el que se encontraba y, sumando valor colocó un pie dentro de aquél nuevo lugar, el cual era mucho más iluminado que en el que se encontraba. Tras colocar todo su cuerpo, un destello ocasionó que cerrara los ojos y perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

"¿Haruka?"

_Escucho que llaman a alguien. ¿Quién es Haruka? Deseo abrir los ojos, pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de ver. El que me llama es un hombre, suena mayor. Yo no me llamo Haruka, pero aún así se que me llamaba de esa forma. ¿Los abro? Tengo miedo._

"¿Haruka?"

_Me siguen llamando. Por favor, deja de hacerlo. ¿Quién eres tú para llamarme así? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿En dónde está mi corazón? Algo me dice por el tono de voz que esta persona está preocupada por mí. Pero al abrirlos, ¿qué le digo? Lo que veré… ¿será agradable? ¿Me hará sentir dolor? _

Lentamente, la joven abre los ojos pestañeando interminablemente. Torpemente se endereza y mira a su alrededor con una mirada decaída. Siente su superficie y observa sábanas color celeste con puntos polka. Notó que llevaba puesto un largo pijama y ahí recién le entró que había estado durmiendo. Mirando a la izquierda, ya que a su derecha había una pared crema llena de cuadros con imágenes de bosques y atardeceres, se ve cara a cara con un hombre de aspecto desgastado, bigotudo y con ojeras. A su lado se encontraba una mujer con un par de arrugas en la sien y ojos llorosos.

"¿Haru…ka?" soltó ella, con la mirada decaída a ambas personas.

El hombre y la mujer se levantaron de sus asientos y la abrazaron fuertemente sorprendiendo a la chica. Su cabeza sobresalía de sus hombros y podía sentir como mojaban su pijama. Se encontraban llorando, especialmente la mujer. Aún en el abrazo, la señora habló.

"Haruka… Haruka" decía aferrándose más a la chica. El llanto parecía un río siguiendo el camino de sus mejillas para llegar al mar que se formaba lentamente en la vestimenta de la niña, "Estábamos tan preocupados por ti. Temíamos lo peor… Haruka"

_¿Temer lo peor? ¿De qué hablan estas personas? ¿Por qué me abrazan así? ¿Porqué siento tanta tristeza pero a la misma vez amargura? ¿Lo que siento hacia ellos es odio? ¿O es otra cosa? Muchos sentimientos se están mezclando en mi interior._

"¿Quiénes… son ustedes?" al escuchar aquellas palabras, el hombre y la mujer se separaron de ella y se miraron consternados.

"No puede ser… no nos recuerda" decía la señora antes de empezar el llanto nuevamente.

"Tranquila, Shizuho" la reconfortaba el hombre, "Hay que darle tiempo, seguro nos recordará"

"Junichi… hubiera sido mejor llevarla al hospital" mientras hablaba, la mujer colocó ambas manos en su cara y siguió con el llanto, "Era tan solo un simple golpe en la cabeza, debimos de haberle puesto más atención"

_¿Golpe? ¿De qué habla esta mujer? ¿Acaso por ese golpe habré estado dormida? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? Tengo el sentimiento de que debo de hacer algo importante… o más bien, que estaba en proceso de hacer algo importante… importante para mí y para alguien. Y ese nombre… Junichi… suena tan familiar._

Aun sumida en sus pensamientos, ignorando el sufrimiento de ambos individuos, se acerca a un espejo que se encontraba cerca a unas vitrinas que daban a la terraza de su pequeña habitación. La pareja de casados la observan caminar lentamente hacia el objeto y en eso la muchacha se detiene con los ojos bien abiertos para al final terminarse tocando la cara con desesperación y caer arrodillada al suelo, rendida.

_Rubio. Mi cabello es rubio. Ya recuerdo. Ya entiendo. Haruka. Estoy en una prueba para que el Digivice me acepte y así poder ayudar a Lalamon. Esta es mi prueba. Kioku Kurumizawa no existe en este mundo. La que existe es Haruka Yamada. ¿Pero, por qué están preocupados por mi? Actualmente vivo con ellos en la realidad y no me tratan amablemente. No establecemos conversación alguna._

"¿Haruka? ¿Hija, estás bien?" Shizuho Yamada estaba que llamaba a la niña que estaba en shock tras ver su imagen. La madre intentó acercarse, más tranquila luego de tanto llorar, y le extendió la mano para ser bruscamente rechazada por la chica. Kioku le había dado un manotazo en la muñeca y se levantó alterada.

"¡No me llames hija!" gritó desesperada, "¡No soy tu hija! ¡No soy Haruka!"

"¿Haruka?" Shizuho había entrado en crisis maternal al escuchar aquello, "¿Qué te sucede, Haruka? ¿Por qué no te acuerdas de nosotros?"

"Shizuho, por favor" Junichi había aparecido al lado de su esposa y la sujetó de los hombros, "Deja de presionarla, acaba de despertar y todo es nuevo para ella. Hay que dejarla y se recuperará. No la fuerces"

_¿Junichi se está preocupando por mi? ¿En dónde me he metido? ¿Qué tipo de prueba es esta? ¿Que pretendía Tenshi al mandarme a este lugar? Me dijo que era en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero ¿en dónde está exactamente mi corazón?_

"¡Tú!" gritó Kioku, acercándose violentamente y jalando de la camisa a su supuesto padre para así tenerlo cara a cara, "¡Tú me quitaste todo! ¡No tienes porqué fingir esa amabilidad ni ternura paternal!"

Sin saber qué hacer, Shizuho sujeta a Kioku por la espalda y la separa de su padre. Bruscamente y con torpes movimientos, empieza a mover los brazos y a patalear intentando zafarse. Gritos y lágrimas se mezclaban en el ambiente, para que al final, ella terminara sola dentro de la habitación y los dos adultos fuera.

* * *

Recostada en la cama y mirando fijamente el techo, Kioku empieza a recordar las palabras de Tenshi.

_¿Prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?_

_Será impuesta por mí. Ésta la llevas dentro, en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Ahí es en donde se encuentra oculta. Si la llegas a pasar, serás capaz de aceptar a tu verdadero yo y así sacar a relucir tu gran potencial. Por más doloroso que sea afrontar la verdad, sé que lo lograrás. No debes de dejarte llevar por tus impulsos ni dejarte manipular por tu pasado, hija de la franqueza._

_¿En lo más profundo de mi corazón?_

"La gran pregunta es… ¿en dónde está mi corazón?" dijo en voz alta mientras extendía su mano al techo, "Si se supone que esta prueba está dentro de él… ¿significa que estoy dentro de mi corazón? ¿Afrontar la verdad? ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que estoy afrontando algo que niego?"

Da media vuelta para darle la espalda a la puerta y observa los cuadros mientras se cubría con la sabana. Las cortinas que cubrían las vitrinas indicaban por su color que el atardecer se acercaba y aves podían ser oídas. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y cierra los ojos lentamente.

"Esto no es lo que yo quería… ¿qué clase de realidad es ésta?" forzando el sueño, continua discutiendo consigo misma, "Esta debe de ser la prueba. Ser capaz de admitir que alguna vez deseé algo así o quizás… solo quizás… ser honesta conmigo misma y aceptar que siempre voy a cargar con la sombra de los Yamada por más que me hayan abandonado y luego recuperado"

"¿Hermana?" una voz acababa de irrumpir su monologo y la hizo saltar de la cama. En eso, su escenario había cambiado a una habitación compartida. Se jaló el cabello y notó que era verde. Las coletas rojas no se encontraban en su cabello y notó que ya no llevaba el pijama.

Un chico mayor que ella por tres años se encontraba frente a ella, de cabello verde y ojos ambarinos. La miraba preocupado y le tocó la frente. Avergonzada y creyendo que era una ilusión, no hizo nada para detener aquél acto.

"Nozomu…"

"¿Qué tienes? Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma…" ahora era el turno de Kioku en llorar. Al ver a su hermano frente a ella, lo primero que hace es abrazarlo y dejar que el río fluya por su rostro. Abriendo la boca para soltar sus sollozos, se pegó al cuerpo del chico mojando toda su ropa, "Oye…"

Sin entender que sucedía, Nozomu se agacha para estar a su nivel y la abraza fuertemente para darle seguridad. Esa acción provoca que el llanto se intensifique. El chico cerró los ojos y esperó a que terminara de desahogarse al sentir que la respiración de su hermana sonara más pasiva.

"¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?" le preguntaba cuando el volumen de su voz bajó.

Aún abrazándolo, Kioku niega.

_Nozomu… hermano… hermano… pensé que no te volvería a ver… hermano._

"Hmm, ¿entonces qué pasa? No es posible que llores por llorar. Algo te debe de estar pasando" le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"No, no es nada…" logra responder Kioku alejándose aún arrodillada y secándose la cara con sus mangas.

"¡Ajá! Definitivamente sí pasa algo. Leí en una revista que cuando las mujeres dicen '_no es nada_' es que en verdad sí sucede algo, pero por su forma de ser son más indirectas. Soy ahora todo un experto en ese tema" al final agregó una pequeña risa.

"Creo que tuve un mal sueño…" le dijo, confundida, "Te extrañé"

"¿Extrañarme? Pero si me ves todos los días" respondió Nozomu, incluso más confundido que su hermana.

"¿Todos los días?"

"Uh, ¿sí?"

"Espera…" con eso dicho se levanta y prosigue, "Los Yamada…"

"¿Yamada?" inquiere Nozomu, sin entender, "¿Quiénes son los Yamada?"

_¿No sabe de los Yamada? Todo esto se ve tan real, nada se ve falso… ¿acaso todo habrá sido realmente un mal sueño? ¿Absolutamente todo? ¿Hasta el Digimundo? _

Luego de la pregunta de su hermano, alguien toca gentilmente la puerta para luego abrirla. Una mujer de corto cabello lila y ojos ambarinos se manifiesta por detrás. Llevaba un mandil puesto y un delicioso aroma podía ser olido detrás de ella.

"Ami…" suelta Kioku sorprendida en voz baja, haciendo que su hermano la siga mirando.

"Al parecer despertaste, Kioku" con una sonrisa imborrable del rostro, Ami Kurumizawa se adentra a la habitación, "Cuando llegaste de la escuela te quedaste dormida, ya casi es hora de cenar"

Observando la inseguridad de su hermana, Nozomu decide hacer algo, "Mamá, creo que algo se te quema"

En aquél momento, una pequeña nube negra se hace camino a la habitación causando que la madre olfateara el ambiente y se asustara, "¡Oh, Dios! Tienes razón. Voy a tener que matar a papá. Le dije que moviera la cacerola"

Con eso dicho desaparece dejando a los dos solos. Nozomu se acerca más a su hermana y le coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho ya que es zurdo, "Oye…"

"Hasta Takeharu está aquí… todos…" Kioku seguía confundida y no notó que su hermano le quería hablar.

"Oye…" vuelve a decir sacudiéndola un poco, "¿Porqué llamas a nuestros padres por sus nombres? Es muy raro en ti"

"Nuestros… padres…" saliendo de su pequeño trance, mira directamente a su hermano.

_Es cierto, Ami y Takeharu Kurumizawa son mis padres. Todo fue un mal sueño. Sigo viviendo con Nozomu y los demás. Todo fue un mal sueño._

"Hermano… ¿qué día es hoy?" ignorando su pregunta, Kioku deja de mirarse las manos y aún algo extrañada, mira a su hermano.

"¿Hoy?" mirando su reloj, el cual contaba con una función calendario, responde, "Es el doce de Octubre"

_Claro, era doce de Octubre cuando me fui al Digimundo con Mizu, pero ahí era Julio. El tiempo fluye diferente, pero todo era un sueño. Además es técnicamente imposible… fue un mal sueño._

"¿Doce de Octubre?" con eso dicho, lo sujeta de ambos hombros, "¿Tenía algo que hacer hoy?"

Extrañado, le responde, "Sé que hay un concierto de algo que a ti te gusta, pero…"

"¿Concierto de qué?" exaltada, prosigue acosándolo con el rostro.

"YMH Dream, o algo así"

Al escuchar aquello, Kioku suelta a su hermano, "¿Y les he dicho algo de que voy a ir?"

"Si fueras sería algo imposible, después de todo el concierto es en Tokio. ¿Recuerdas ese lugar donde solíamos vivir? Es en Odaiba. Ahora estamos en Okinawa, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado… y eso que ya llevamos dos meses viviendo aquí"

_¿Okinawa? ¿Estoy viviendo en Okinawa con mi hermano y los demás? ¿Todo fue un mal sueño?

* * *

_

Ami, Takeharu y Nozomu Kurumizawa se encontraban cenando amenamente en el comedor mientras que Kioku miraba su plato, decaída. Su hermano la miraba de vez en cuando, preocupado por su estado. Desde que le dijo que vivían en Okinawa se había puesto así.

"¿Te sientas mal?" le pregunta su madre.

"¿Ah?" dejando de mirar el plato, Kioku levanta la cabeza y mira a Ami, "Estoy bien, de veras. Es solo que no tengo mucha hambre"

_Este tipo de realidad está bien. Vivo con mi hermano. Tengo una familia feliz. Personas que me quieren y aprecian._

"Pero, ¿acaso no es tu plato favorito? El salmón" habló su padre, intercambiándose miradas con la mamá.

"Sí, lo es. Debe de ser porque me desperté hace un rato. El salmón de mamá siempre es delicioso" con eso dicho, le da un bocado, "Que delicia, hace tiempo que no comía algo así"

"¿Hace tiempo?" tan perspicaz como siempre, Nozomu vuelve a tomar noción de la reacción sobre el tiempo con su hermana, "Comimos la semana pasada"

"Ahh…" avergonzada, Kioku se apena, "T-Tienes razón…"

Su hermano simplemente se le queda mirando, con altas sospechas de que algo no iba bien. Eventualmente terminaron la cena, lavaron los platos y ambos padres se fueron a una reunión que tenían esa noche, dejando a los dos hermanos en la sala viendo televisión. El pequeño departamento en el que vivían tenía vista al mar y la gran ventana que daba a él daba un poco de miedo en las noches debido a la luz de la luna.

Bostezando, Nozomu rompe el silencio, "¿No tienes sueño, hermana?"

"No…" responde ella, con el control en mano cambiando de canal en canal, "Debe de ser porque he dormido mucho"

"No querrás ir mañana tarde a la escuela, debes de acostarte temprano" le resondra de buena manera quitándole el control.

"Ah, cierto… la escuela"

_Me había olvidado por completo de cómo es llevar una vida tan ordinaria. Mi sueño era más real de lo que pensé. Digimundo… hechiceras… inclusive Lalamon, era tan real. Para que apareciera Mizu debo de extrañarla mucho. Y esas personas que nunca había visto… enamorarme del señor Kamiya, conocer al hermano del señor Takaishi…_

Grácilmente, Nozomu apagó el aparato y guió a su hermana a la habitación compartida. Él se subió al camarote y ella se echó en la parte inferior. Con las luces apagadas, ambos intentan dormir.

"Buenas noches, Kioku"

"Buenas noches, hermano"

_Sería sorprendente poder dormir automáticamente luego de decir buenas noches... ahora tengo miedo de despertar y creer que todo esto también es parte del sueño._

Pero un fuerte y brusco movimiento le irrumpió los pensamientos. La tierra se movía bruscamente y los cuadros de la habitación empezaron a saltar. Nozomu, literalmente, saltó del camarote al piso de madera y abrió la puerta de la habitación, "¿Pero qué sucede?"

"¡Es un temblor, hermano!" gritó ella, asustada acercándose.

"Esto es mucho más fuerte que un temblor… creo que es un terremoto" con eso dicho coge las llaves y empieza a abrir la puerta del departamento, "Hay que evacuar rápido, estamos frente al mar"

Ignorando a su hermano mayor, Kioku se acerca a las vitrinas y las corre, adentrándose a la terraza, "No puede ser…"

"¡Kioku! ¡No seas así de imprudente, apúrate que solo hay quince minutos, no hay que esperar a la alarma de tsunami!" rápidamente, el hermano acudió a su lado e intentó jalarla mientras el movimiento telúrico bajaba de intensidad para al finalmente acabar. Tras abrir los ojos, estaba a punto de gritarle a la niña, pero en eso ella habló.

"Eso… ¡Eso es un Digimon!" casi colgando del borde de la terraza, Kioku Kurumizawa observaba a un Seadramon –claro que ella no sabía el nombre ya que nunca había visto uno, pero por inercia pensó aquello-, "Esto no fue un simple movimiento… fue un Digimon"

_¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Acaso no fue todo un sueño?_

"¿Hermana Kioku?" ignorando las palabras de la niña, Nozomu se encontraba confundido hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio, para él, un monstruo, "¿Qué demonios… es esa cosa?"

Ignorando a su hermano, Kioku prende el televisor al canal de noticias y observa que hablaban sobre el reciente terremoto sentido en toda la isla de Okinawa, y se veían imágenes de distintos Digimons que ella nunca había visto, solo llegó a reconocer a uno, "Ese es un Kuwagamon… ¿qué hacen en el mundo real? Pensé que todo había sido un sueño"

"Hermana…" Nozomu se encontraba detrás de ella, atontado por lo que sucedía.

"Hermano…" Kioku se había olvidado por completo de su presencia

"El NOAA confirma que no hay alertas de Tsunami en esa región. Lo que sí se recomienda es que si se vive en edificio, salir lo más rápido posible ya que se esperan posibles réplicas de igual o mayor poder" informaba un reportero. A su lado se encontraba el Seadramon y parecía hacer caso omiso de él.

"Hay un Digimon a sus espaldas y no lo nota… ¿qué está sucediendo?" tras decir eso, las luces del edificio en el que viven se apagan, causando que ambos hermanos no sepan más noticias sobre lo que ocurría.

Nozomu camino lentamente hacia una repisa y prendió una linterna, "Hermana… ¿tú también puedes verlos?"

"¿Huh?" aquella pregunta ocasionó que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajara.

"¿Puedes ver a esos monstruos?" el silencio se hizo más notorio y Kioku se ponía nerviosa.

"Verás, hermano… yo…" pero no pudo llegar a completar su oración ya que el Seadramon que, había desaparecido por un momento, había vuelto a aparecer y golpeó bruscamente con su cola el edificio, causando que ambos adolecentes salieran volando a la puerta principal.

Ágilmente, Kioku se pone de pie aprovechando que su hermano ya había abierto la puerta, "¡No me sigas, hermano!"

Torpemente, Kioku llegó frente al Seadramon y verificó que nadie podía verlo. Había personas evacuando y ella era la única que se adentraba al océano. Nadie intentó detenerla ya que estaban más preocupados por su bienestar.

"No hay duda… es un Digimon… ¿entonces esto significa que lo que estaba viviendo es parte de la prueba? Pero mi hermano no se veía falso"

"¡Kioku!" a lo lejos, la voz de Nozomu podía ser escuchada, causando que la chica volteara.

"¡Te dije que no me siguieras!" le grita ella, furiosa.

"¡Sería una brutalidad de mi parte no seguirte con este monstruo! ¿Cómo sabes cómo se llaman estas cosas?"

"Hermano…" pero nuevamente es interrumpida ya que el Seadramon los atacó causando que caigan rendidos en la arena de la playa en plena noche, cuando ya todos habían evacuado causando que se encuentren completamente solos.

Luchando contra los dolores de sus cuerpos, ambos hermanos se levantaron, pero Kioku se encontraba dentro de una crisis mental, "Esto no puede estar pasando… pensé que todo había sido un sueño… si no hago algo…moriré… y no podré ayudar a Lalamon… le habré fallado a ella… y a Tenshi… y a Mizu… y al Digimundo… le habré fallado a todos"

"Por más que esto pueda ser un sueño, ¡tú eres real para mí!" su hermano la abrazó, tratando de darle apoyo, "No entiendo lo que está sucediendo, no comprendo nada de lo que estás hablando… para mí esto también es un mal sueño. Ambos nos encontramos soñando"

"Hermano…"

"Yo también extraño esa época en la que vivíamos juntos, con papá y mamá. Al principio creí que era verdad, pero hace un momento recordé que ya no vivías con nosotros. Cuando te veía confundida, me llenaba de inseguridad. Ambos extrañamos nuestra antigua vida… pero debemos de afrontar nuestra realidad. Las cosas pasan por algo y si dices que este sueño es una clase de prueba que involucra a estas criaturas… por algo debe de ser que me trajeron desde mis sueños hasta aquí, hermana"

"Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer… si no me acepto a mi misma… moriremos" seguía repitiendo ella.

Nozomu la soltó por un momento, causando que la chica volteara a verlo. Él empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y sacó las dos bolitas rojas que usa para sujetarse el cabello.

"¿Podrías darte media vuelta? Las encontré cuando te despertaste, déjame ponértelas"

Con un silencio como respuesta, Kioku dejó que su hermano le acomodara el cabello, dejándola tal y como fue por primera vez al Digimundo.

"No le temas a nada, Kioku. Yo sé que eres fuerte. Las cosas pasan por algo. Debes de dejar de vivir en el pasado y añorar por él. Vive tu presente, disfruta la realidad que vives ahora… si no fuera por tu presente actual, es muy probable que no hayas podido conocer a personas que conoces ahora"

"Lalamon…todos…" lágrimas fluían de sus mejillas.

"¡Debes de creer en tú misma!"

En pleno silencio, Kioku se aleja de su hermano y va corriendo hacia el Seadramon. El Digimon, viendo que un oponente se le acercaba con deseos de lucha, se prepara para pelear, no sin antes escuchar lo que la joven de cabello verde y clip rosa tenía que decir.

"Yo ya no le tengo miedo a nada. Es tiempo de que sea franca conmigo misma… ¡acepto mi realidad actual!"

Un destello provino del cielo a las manos de la niña, y en sus palmas se manifestó el Digivice color celeste.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Nozomu a lo lejos, intentando acercarse a su hermana menor.

Una fuerte ventisca se hizo camino, haciendo que sus ropas volaran. Kioku se aferró fuertemente al Digivice y lo observó con deleite, orgullosa de sí misma, agradeciendo a su hermano en sus pensamientos.

_Nozomu… si no fuera por ti, es muy probable que me haya dado por vencida y olvidará mi franqueza. Lalamon… si no fuera por ti, no tendría razones para volverme una persona más fuerte. Mizu… si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera ido al Digimundo y tampoco hubiera tenido estas maravillosas experiencias que me ayudan a madurar… gracias a todos._

El cuerpo de Kioku comenzó a iluminarse junto al Digivice, provocando que el Seadramon no pudiera ver nada y retrocediera con temor. Nozomu se acercó más a Kioku, pero aún así, el Seadramon no se rindió fácilmente y con su cola intentó sujetar a la niña, pero falló en el intento.

"¡Hermano!" Nozomu se encontraba siendo asfixiado por el Digimon.

_Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué nos ataca? ¿Acaso superarlo será parte de la prueba que me dejó Tenshi?_

"¡Deja a mi hermano en paz, el no tiene nada que ver en esto!" recordando que Aya le había enseñado magia básica, Kioku intentó manifestar la nube de sus manos, pero esta no apareció, "¿Pero por qué? Ya no tengo poderes…"

_Ya he sido aceptada por el Digivice, pero… ¿por qué no salgo de aquí? ¿Debo de hacer algo más? A este paso, Nozomu puede morir en sus sueños._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, con una simple rama de buen tamaño, Kioku va corriendo al Digimon para que soltara a su hermano. Violentamente empieza a darle con la madera en su cuerpo, lo más duro que puede sin importar los daños que le pueda ocasionar. Molesto, el Seadramon suelta a su víctima y su cola va directo al cuerpo de la niña. La cual sale volando por los aires.

"¡Hermana!" grita sin poder hacer nada Nozomu, corriendo a ver si la puede atrapar al caer.

_Lalamon… perdóname… al final fui un fracaso…_

"¡No eres un fracaso, Kioku!" una voz que no escuchaba desde hace mucho hace que la niña regrese a la realidad. Una voz muy familiar.

"¿Lalamon…?" aún teniendo el Digivice en la mano, éste emitió un fuerte destello nuevamente. Una lluvia de estrellas se abrió en el cielo.

Nozomu, sin notar aquél cambio sobrenatural, logra atrapar a su hermana en los aires, "¿Estás bien?"

"Me pareció escuchar la voz de Lalamon" tratando de salir de sus brazos, ambos observan las estrellas caer. El Seadramon se distrae con eso y Nozomu vuelve a hablar.

"¿Lalamon?" al levantar su cabeza, logra observar que algo diminuto caía del cielo, "¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Lalamon!" grita Kioku, dirigiéndose al lugar en dónde caía su amiga.

"¡Kioku! ¡Lo logré! ¡Te encontré!" la pequeña Digimon flota lo más rápido que puede para llegar a su Tamer y reunirse en un abrazo emotivo.

Sin comprender qué sucedía, Nozomu se queda atrás, sonriendo al ver a su hermana feliz.

"No vuelvas a luchar sola, somos un equipo, Kioku ¿Recuerdas?" le dice Lalamon.

"Tienes razón, somos un equipo"

"¡Unidas lograremos superar y derrotar al enemigo!"

"¡Sí!"

Nuevamente el brillo apareció consumiendo el cuerpo de Kioku y Lalamon. La pantalla del Digivice se volvió verde y números aparecieron en ella. Con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en el pecho, Kioku los abre lentamente, luego de prepararse mentalmente para decir las palabras que tanto añoró.

"Lalamon… digievoluciona…"

Cambiando de forma, Nozomu se quedaba asombrado por el repentino suceso y determinación de su hermana menor.

"Lalamon digivolves a… ¡Sunflowmon!"

"Lalamon… es ahora un girasol gigante" soltó el hermano, aún sin comprender lo que pasaba.

"Lalamon…" Kioku se encontraba exhausta y cae arrodillada a la arena, pero Sunflowmon la carga con sus largos brazos.

"Ya no soy Lalamon. Ahora soy Sunflowmon"

"Sunflowmon…"

Desde ahí las cosas se pasaron rápido. Sunflowmon acabó con el enemigo con gran velocidad y el ambiente empezó a romperse como una ventana que acaba de ser golpeada con un balón de fútbol. Aún sobre Sunflowmon, Nozomu y Kioku se dirigen su último adiós, el cual fue una fuerte separación. El corriendo para alcanzarla y ella siendo llevada por la blancura de su corazón.

* * *

**Cueva…

* * *

**

"Lalamon desapareció de la nada…" Gabumon se encontraba atónito.

Matt simplemente no tenía palabras, todo sucedía muy rápido, primero la niña y luego el Digimon, pero antes de que por lo menos pueda abrir la boca para respirar, un resplandor apareció en la cueva.

"¡Ya regrese!"

Al abrir los ojos Matt y Gabumon observan a Kioku encima de Sunflowmon, saludándolos y mostrándoles su Digivice con un signo de victoria.

"Lalamon… digievolucionó" soltó Gabu.

"Al parecer, la suerte está de nuestro lado" terminó Matt.

"Todos súbanse, hay que salir a la superficie y encontrarnos con los demás" dice Kioku mientras que su Digimon los hacía subir.

_Lo que ahora me pregunto es… ¿porqué ya no puedo usar magia? Aya debe de tener la respuesta. Espero que no se moleste por tener un Digivice.

* * *

_

**Terminé, con dos semanas de retraso… PERO TERMINÉ!

* * *

**

**¿A qué se referirá Nozomu de que para él eso también era un sueño? ¿Además porqué podía ver a los Digimons? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Es tiempo de las preparaciones para la batalla final!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 31: Lazos y Conexiones

* * *

**

"Así fue como nos conocimos las tres"

"Ésta es nuestra historia"

"Cómo la música creó un lazo entre nosotras"

"Y cómo así llegamos al Digimundo"

* * *

**¡Finalmente la historia de cómo las hechiceras se conocieron! No se lo pierdan!**


	31. Lazos y Conexiones

_**WARNING! PERSONAL RANT STARTS NOW. PLEASE, SCROLL DOWN A BIT OR IGNORE THE FOLLOWING SMALL SEGMENT. **__**THANKS FOR YOUR APRECIATION.

* * *

**_

**Si, ok… no me peguen por usar tanto inglés. Eso es porque la mayoría de mis cursos en el colegio eran ese idioma entonces a veces como que… ¿se pega? No es que quiera alardear ni nada de eso D:**

**Haciendo un **_**update **_**de mi vida…acabo de regresar de viaje y entro a la universidad este 4 de abril. Así que tengo poco tiempo para escribir este capítulo, dood. **_**Rushing up once again. **_**Hmm… ¿qué más? Ah, sí. Ya voy a tener el True Ending en **_**Trinity Universe **_***feliz***

**Pasando a la parte de agradecimientos *drum roll***

**ALMENDRA DE LA VALLIÉRE! *hugs***

**¡Si no fuera por ti, amiga mía, muchas cosas en esta historia no habrían sido posibles! Visiten su profile NAO. (Aunque no tenga ninguna historia escrita, dood)**

**Creo que este capítulo es uno de los pocos que no he puesto preview… ahora tengo que buscar un Recap, genial.**

**Me duele la cabeza :c**

_**De wa… here we go, dood!

* * *

**_

**Recap.

* * *

**

"Están sujetando a Gatomon"

Efectivamente, lograban observar cómo ambos hombres sostenían a la chica. En eso Tenshi se vuelve a agachar, "Otra vez duele aquí"

"¿Otra vez? Simplemente no te entiendo, preocupándote por gente que casi ni sabe que existes" tras decir eso, Akuma vuelve a reírse mientras observa la escena, "¿Ahora qué piensan hacer? Están en un dilema"

"¡Yo si existo! Yo… si existo" aquellas palabras habían dejado un sentimiento de amargura en su ser, pero al parecer fue ignorada.

"Oops, la soltaron" y la risa prosiguió.

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!" apresurada y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tenshi empujó a Akuma y se quedó pegada frente a la pantalla, "Es mentira…"

"¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Empujándome así!" Akuma se encontraba tirada en el piso junto a su silla. Se había dado un fuerte golpe en el talón, impidiendo que pudiera reaccionar de forma inmediata, "¿Qué tanto te importa? ¡Se fue! Ya dala por muerta"

Los ojos de Tenshi reflejaban furia y rencor. Su mirada era una llena de odio y se le abalanzó a Akuma. Ésta terminó encima de la pequeña demonio, con las piernas abiertas en su vientre y ambas manos jalaban de su chaqueta, "No… no… ¡No te perdonaré!"

Por primera vez, Akuma sintió lo que era el miedo. Empezó a temblar y tragar saliva. Nunca había visto esta faceta de Tenshi. Podría jurar que no era la misma de siempre. No podía mirarla a los ojos, se encontraba furiosa. Lágrimas de rencor brillaban en su rostro pero aún la tenía sostenida. En eso, observa como empieza a desaparecer, para al final darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el suelo, "Pero… ¿Qué fue eso?"

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Lazos y Conexiones

* * *

**

Mirando fijamente el calendario que Tenshi sostuvo en manos minutos atrás, Akuma empezó a pasar hoja por hoja, lentamente, sintiendo la textura del papel.

"Nunca podré comprenderla" se dijo en voz alta cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, resignada mientras dejaba el objeto en su lugar original.

Dando media vuelta, se dirige al panel de control para apagar la llave general, ocasionando que las pantallas se apaguen una por una. Primero la de la playa digital Coela, luego la del lago Folk para pasar a la del bosque Olvidadizo y de ahí a la montaña donde se le había visto a Gatomon por última vez junto a Patamon y Veemon. En fin, cada área que la niña de dieciocho años observaba todos los días fueron absorbidas por la oscuridad.

"Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza… debe de ser la falta de sueño"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se echa en el futón que comparte con el espíritu, "Tenshi… eres una idiota"

Sus ojos se entrecierran, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para dejar caer a la niña en un profundo sueño. Cualquier persona común y silvestre que la viera ahora la vería como una dulce e inocente niña de quizás catorce o quince años tomando una plácida siesta, pero en realidad es mayor. Teniendo dieciocho y una baja estatura no la ayudaban mucho, y eso es lo que siempre pensaba, cada noche, al dormir, mientras inconscientemente recordaba, para ella, un doloroso pasado.

* * *

**Pasado.**

**Año: 2017.

* * *

**

Tenshi y yo nos encontrábamos en el exterior de la casa. Se encontraba en llamas. Había estado llamándola cuando me desperté, pero al no verla en la habitación salí a su búsqueda. Mientras intentaba encontrarla, noté que el garaje estaba abierto y me adentré para adueñarme del contenedor de gasolina y un par de fósforos que encontré luego en la cocina. Antes de irme de ahí encontré algo de aceite muy inflamable y lo vertí en la gasolina causando una mezcla llena de un fuerte olor que me daba nauseas. Tras haber vertido el líquido en toda la casa, aproveche que mi padre dormía y me pareció escuchar la voz de Tenshi. Al verla con mi hermano… ahí es donde sentí su temprana traición a mi gran confianza.

"A este paso, el incendio llegará a la villa central" escuché decir a Tenshi, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

"Mejor aún… que mueran todos" le respondí mientras le daba la espalda.

"Kuma-chan…" dijo bajo su aliento.

Seguía caminando entre la nieve y su repentina traición no dejaba de aparecer en mi mente. Mis manos se habían llenado de sangre y mis rodillas se encontraban rojizas ya que al salir de casa, habíamos tenido que escabullirnos por el marchito bosque que bordeaba mi aldea. Nos había parecido escuchar voces cuando la casa estalló en llamas. Aparentemente los aldeanos habían visto el humo y decidieron echar un vistazo a ver qué sucedía. Debemos de escapar rápido. Si notan que no estoy, van a pensar que la 'hija del demonio' se los llevó al infierno y me buscarán para matarme en alguna horrible ceremonia ritual.

Aceleré mi paso, olvidándome por completo de Tenshi. Las voces se escuchaban lejanas, pero aún así no podía ocultar mi miedo. Una nevasca acababa de empezar y abrecé mi pequeño cuerpo con mis diminutas manos. Mis piernas se entumecían y tiritaba del frío, pero aún así continuaba esperando llegar a la civilización.

"Kuma-chan…" la escuché decir nuevamente.

En medio de mi desesperación, reaccioné de mala manera. No me sigas llamando así, duele. Es demasiado amor para mí. No merezco tanta ternura y dulzura.

"¡No me llames así!" le grité, lanzándole una mirada de odio.

La expresión que Tenshi me devolvió como reacción se encontraba llena de miedo, de terror. ¿Qué habré hecho para recibir semejante respuesta? Solo le grité.

"Lo… lo siento…" se disculpaba bajando la cabeza y con ojos tristes, "Akuma…"

Le dirigí una mirada dura, sin emoción. Debo de suprimir mis emociones, no dejarlas salir. Esa es una debilidad. Si alguien me trata mal, los ignoraré. Haré algo grande para hacerlos sentir inferiores. Mi error fue seguir buscando amor. No hay amor para mí en este mundo. Si alguien se me acerca con buenas intenciones, me traicionará, como Tenshi. No debo de expresar absolutamente nada. Debo de volverme una persona tan fría como la nieve.

"¡Akuma!" el grito de Tenshi volvió a hacer que regrese a la realidad.

"¿Qué?" le dije sin voltear a mirarla.

"Estoy preguntándote que a dónde vamos"

"No sé por qué dices 'vamos'. La verdad, aún no entiendo porqué me sigues" la nevada ocasionaba que mi corto pelo negro como el carbón volara en el viento. Mi piel debe de estarse palideciendo por el ambiente y perdiendo su tono moreno.

"¡Somos un equipo!" al parecer aquello lo soltó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me detuve y aún sin voltear a mirarla, intente decir algo pero ni una sola frase salió. Retomé el paso y lo último que escuché de ella fue una alegre risa. Sigo sin comprender por qué insiste en seguir conmigo luego de traicionarme y de que porqué yo no haga nada para detenerla e indirectamente decirle que puede venir.

* * *

La infinidad de días que pasamos en la nieve al final dieron una recompensa. Habíamos llegado a la ciudad. Sapporo, la capital de la prefectura de Hokkaido, se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, así es como la veía. Nunca había vendió y es la primera vez que veo mucha gente reunida en un mismo lugar.

"Así que a esto te referías…" suelta Tenshi, "¿Y, qué planes?"

"Aún no lo sé, acabamos de llegar" le digo mientras limpio mi ropa que se encontraba sucia por la nieve, al igual que fría y húmeda, "Lo único que quiero ahora es descansar"

Con eso dicho, al encontrarnos en un callejón, me asomé a la vereda y empecé a adentrarme entre la multitud. Tenshi flotaba encima de mí, atravesando las cabezas de las personas. En eso, mis ojos logran ver un gran letrero que decía lo siguiente.

**La Casa de Miwa**

_**Si deseas ser acogido no dudes y entra por la puerta. Tendrás un lugar en dónde pasar estas frías noches de invierno, además de comida y personas con quien pasar el día.**_

"¿La casa de Miwa?" mientras me decía eso, me alejé de las personas y crucé la pista para estar cara a cara con la pequeña edificación que se encontraba entre dos grandes edificios.

La duda se adueñó de mi y no sabía si tocar el timbre o no. La noche se acercaba y con ello la temperatura bajaba. Lograba ver como mi aliento se volvía en humo y Tenshi se sentía, para variar, inútil. En ese aspecto la envidiaba. No sentía frío incluso estando con un delgado vestido color blanco.

"Oye" alguien me estaba hablando.

Como me encontraba en la escalera que daba a la puerta, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro estaba en la vereda que guiaba a los escalones, mirándome con una bolsa de plástico en mano. Se encontraba abrigada por un saco del mismo color que su cabello y un gorro turquesa. Su ondulado cabello se mezclaba con el abrigo y me volvió a hablar, "Oye"

Titubeé antes de contestar, pero alguien contesto antes de que yo lograra hacerlo.

"Buscábamos un lugar en dónde pasar la noche y nos dimos con este letrero" le dice Tenshi de manera amable a la niña que sería menor que yo.

"¡Vaya! No te había visto antes…" cuando la escuché decir aquello me sorprendí, ¿acaso puede verla como yo? ¿Habrá sido igual con mi hermano Kaito?, "Un minuto… ¿No tienes frio? Te veo tan desabrigada"

"En realidad no" tras decir aquello Tenshi se ruborizó y miró al otro lado. Quizás sabía que si decía que no podía sentir el frío no le creería.

"Bueno, si buscan un lugar en dónde quedarse están en el lugar indicado ¿Qué hacen paradas todavía? ¡Vamos, pasen!" sin avisarnos, la chica empezó a empujarnos, ocasionando que, para poder salir y tener algo de aire, toque el timbre y nos abran la puerta rápidamente haciendo que las tres terminamos rendidas en el suelo.

La chica que acabábamos de conocer se levanta como un rayo, "¡Ya llegué, abuelita!"

"¿Abuelita?" solté en voz baja ya que Tenshi me aplastaba, "¡Ya levántate!"

"L-lo siento…" Tenshi empezó a flotar para al final terminar de pie en la alfombra.

Ahora que lo noto, por fuera, la casa se ve deteriorada, pero por dentro es otra cosa. Es apacible, tibia, cálida… hay algo que hace que te haga decir…

"¡Ya estoy en casa, abuelita!" volvió a gritar la niña, robándome la palabra de mi mente. En eso, suspira y deja la bolsa que cargaba en el recibidor para luego cerrar la puerta y hablarnos, "Tomen asiento y se desean lean alguna cosa que está en la mesita. Pensé que abuelita estaría aquí, pero fácil alguien más nos abrió la puerta. Si fue Satori y se fue corriendo se las verá conmigo… ah perdonen, me salí del tema, jaja. Bueno, como decía, siéntanse cómodas que ahí regreso, tengo que ir por la abuelita… cada día escucha peor"

Vimos que se adentraba a uno de los miles de pasadizos y subía unas escaleras. Hicimos caso a su recomendación y nos sentamos. En la mesa que nos había indicado había varias torres de periódicos, clasificados por años. Había unos que databan desde 1940 hasta el que había salido el día de hoy, Enero 21 del año 2017. A lazar, saqué uno que parecía ser del 2009. ¿Qué cosas habrán sucedido en el mundo cuando tenía dos años?

Empiezo a hojear página por página y en eso me doy cara a cara con una noticia que ocupa, por lo menos dos páginas en total, sin contar la tercera que era una especie de entrevista. Las dos páginas hacían una plana completa y separe ese pedazo del resto del periódico. Tenshi se estaba distrayendo con una revista de ropa, exclamando de vez en cuando que ella recordaba un estilo de moda distinto.

* * *

**Misterioso Sucidio en Odaiba**

_Hace dos noches, exactamente el 22 de Setiembre, una inesperada muerte llegó a las puertas de la familia Takaishi-Kamiya_

_Hikari Takaishi (18) dio un inesperado salto en el Puente del Arco Iris, también conocido como "Rainbow Bridge", aquél que une el puerto de Shibaura con la isla artificial de Odaiba. _

_Aquella noche, el puente se encontraba libre para ser transitado a pie. Lo que dicen testigos en sus automóviles es que la vieron caminando alegremente, sin ninguna expresión de resignación ante el mundo entre las torres blancas que se encontraban de colores. Algunos transeúntes también atestiguaron que la observaron mirar Tokio desde la baranda. De ahí todo ocurrió rápido y nadie recuerda exactamente cómo, pero de un momento a otro la chica ya no se encontraba y su cuerpo fue encontrado cerca a la bahía de Tokio en el agua, días después. _

_Tai Kamiya (21), hermano mayor de la difunta, acusó en escena a Takeru Takaishi (18), esposo de la joven. Aún no se sabe cómo Kamiya llegó a la conclusión de que Takaishi es el culpable, pero dice haberlo visto tener una discusión con su hermana en el mismo puente y que la alentó a tirarse, haciéndolo partícipe del suicidio. Lo que no cuadra con su testimonio, es que los demás testigos (transeúntes), no vieron dicha discusión que el estudiante universitario dice haber presenciado a lo lejos, pero que, cuando la joven casada desapareció, encontraron a Takaishi mirando con un rostro indescriptible el agua, intentando divisar el cuerpo de su fallecida esposa. Los testigos aún no saben cómo fue que llegó a estar ahí._

_Aquella acusación ha causado que hayan problemas entre la familia Takaishi-Kamiya. El joven Kamiya se encuentra acusando a Takaishi y el caso será llevado a la corte dentro de una semana. Yamato Ishida (21), hermano mayor de Takaishi, asegura de que es imposible que su hermano sea capaz de hacer "semejante atrocidad" ya que amaba mucho a su esposa e incluso habían planes de mudarse de departamento a una casa y ver si lograban continuar con sus estudios universitarios. _

"_Era su cumpleaños y salí a buscarla… había dejado una nota extraña en la cocina y me preocupé. Es lo más lógico" nos cuenta tranquilamente Takaishi, "Ya habíamos celebrado su cumpleaños en la tarde, en casa. Le había dicho para salir a comer en la noche"_

_Daisuke Motomiya (18), amigo cercano de los Takaishi, nos comentó lo siguiente, "Tk (Takeru) no sería capaz de hacer algo así. El amaba a Kari, con todo su ser. Con Kari era igual, ella lo amaba a más no poder. Sigo sin creer que Tai lo esté acusando"_

_Por el otro lado, la actual pareja de Kamiya, Tomoe Shimoda (19), alega, "Tai debe de tener sus razones y confío en él. Nunca me agradó Takeru, siempre hacía a la pequeña Kari sufrir para al final volverla a alegrar y romperle el corazón nuevamente. Se los aseguro, ha sido más de una vez" _

_Antes de terminar este segmento, uno de nuestros periodistas le preguntó a Kamiya que buscaba obtener al denunciar a Takaishi y llevarlo a corte, su respuesta fue la siguiente, "Aparte de hacerlo por mi hermana, hay algo que, por ahora, tiene máxima prioridad y eso sería tener la custodia de mi sobrina"_

_Seguiremos al pendiente de este caso. En la siguiente página usted podrá encontrar una entrevista con Kamiya y Takaishi, respectivamente.

* * *

_

Al final fueron más imágenes que palabras, aunque las imágenes hablaban por sí solas. El texto se encontraba por fragmentos y al medio se observaba el puente en el cual había sucedido todo. Empecé a observar las fotografías, las cuales, por sorpresa, no estaban en blanco y negro, si no a color.

De pelo chocolatoso y puntiagudo, así es Tai Kamiya.

Rubio y ojos celestes, así es Takeru Takaishi.

De cabello largo chocolatoso y ojos que parecen rojizos, así era Kari Takaishi.

Un minuto, ¿cabello chocolatoso y ojos que parecen rojizos o más bien canela?

Dejo el pedazo de periódico que llevaba en manos y observo la silueta de Tenshi. Su rostro era muy parecido al de la chica que se había suicidado en el '09, solo que más joven. Sacudí mi cabeza, rápidamente, debe de ser casualidad. Bueno, supongo que leeré la entrevista.

"¡Aquí están abuelita!" antes de que pudiera echarle un vistazo, ya que me había llamado mucho la atención la historia, la niña apareció jalando de la mano a una ancianita que usaba un diminuto palito para ayudarse a caminar, "Dicen que necesitan un lugar para pasar la noche"

"Hmm" con eso dicho, se nos acercó y me miró a mí fijamente. Tenshi notó que me empecé a sentir incómoda y habló nuevamente para salvarme.

"Así es. No causaremos ninguna molestia, a la mañana siguiente nos iremos" con eso dicho agacha la cabeza para mostrar respeto.

"¿Y a dónde piensan ir mañana? Por sus ropas puedo observar que han tenido un largo viaje hasta aquí. No sé cual sea su situación, pero mi casa tiene sus puertas abiertas para ustedes dos, mis hijas" subestime su perspicacia. Dio en el blanco. Además, me sorprendió que inclusive ella pueda ver a Tenshi.

"Tienen ustedes un buen corazón" dijo repentinamente Tenshi. Luego pausó, tratando de pensar porqué dijo eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia y continuó, "Muchas gracias, no causaremos molestias durante nuestra estancia indefinida"

Veo como la abuelita asiente y se introduce, "Soy Miwa Akiya, por como verán mi casa funciona como una especie de hogar para personas que no tienen en donde pasar la noche. No solo vienen adultos, pero también niños, como la pequeña que está aquí a mi lado"

Tras escuchar aquello, vi que la niña que nos atacó en la puerta, literalmente hablando, sonrió.

"También es como un centro de adopción para niños que no tienen hogar. Nos aseguramos que ellos se vayan con personas que los van a cuidar y amar tanto o inclusive más de lo que hemos hecho aquí. En conclusión, somos como una gran familia. Hasta me dicen abuelita"

"¡Sean parte de nuestra familia!" exclama la chica de cabello negro ondulado aún dentro de su abrigo, "¡Soy Mariko Fujiwara, pero pueden decirme Amane!"

"¿Amane?" le pregunté, tratando de establecer algo de conversación por más que deseara en mi interior permanecer callada, "¿Por dónde Amane?"

"Sé que no hay por dónde sacarlo, ¡pero es que siempre me ha gustado ese nombre!" me dice llena de felicidad, "¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?"

No puedo decirles mi nombre. Si se los digo, se asustarán de mí. Pensaran que soy un demonio, como en mi aldea. Sí, eso pensarán. ¿Qué hago? Debo de hacer algo, inventar algo… inventar… Hikari…Kari…Yu…Yukari… ¡Eso es!

"Me llamo Yukari…Yukari….Yukari Sendou" y ese fue el nombre más improvisado que logré crear.

"Y yo soy Tenshi Sendou, mucho gusto" les dice con una sonrisa.

"¿Son hermanas? ¡Qué genial!" nos dice Mariko, con ojos brillantes.

"Anda, Mari. Enséñales la casa. Voy a preparar una deliciosa cena para darles la bienvenida" con eso dicho, a paso de tortuga, la abuela Miwa se retira para alimentarnos. Es una buena persona.

"¡Abuelita! Dime Amane, no Mari" replicaba la niña de manera engreída, para luego suspirar y seguir, "En realidad solo somos la abuelita, Satori y yo. Los demás niños ya han sido adoptados. De vez en cuando vienen adultos a pasar el día, vagabundos por así decirlo. Juegan con nosotras pero de ahí se van. Muy pocos han pasado a adoptar… ¡por eso estoy feliz de que hayan más personas! Estoy segura de que Satori también se alegrará. Vengan, se leas presentaré"

Cuando empezó a caminar la seguimos, claro que yo mantenía una distancia moderada. Prometí no abrir mis sentimientos a nadie, a mantener una distancia, esa es la clave de que cuando alguien te traicione no sea tan doloroso. Aunque en eso recordé algo.

"Oye, Tenshi" le murmuré en el oído mientras seguíamos a Mariko.

"¿Qué sucede, Akuma?" me responde de la misma manera.

"¿Desde cuándo somos hermanas?"

"Desde ahora" me dice feliz, "Eres buena improvisando nombres, así que tome el apellido prestado"

"Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra decirme…"

"¡Oye, hermana! ¿Qué crees que sea esto?" aquello era lo que quería decirle que nunca me dijera. Podría jurar que fue apropósito. Tenshi se encontraba mirando un cuadro.

"Es solo un cuadro, ahora camina"

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la mesa, cenando lo que nos había preparado Miwa. Nunca pudimos encontrar a la tal Satori y su asiento se encontraba vacío. ¿Me pregunto qué clase de persona será?

"¿En dónde está Satori, Mari?" preguntó Miwa antes empezar la comida.

"No la encontramos, abuelita. La estuve buscando para presentarle a Yuka-tan y a Ten-chan"

¿Ya nos puso apodos? Es malo tenernos confianza tan rápido.

"Entonces tendremos que cenar sin ella. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esta pequeña?" se dijo a si misma Miwa.

En eso, Tenshi se entromete, "Disculpe mi rudeza, ¿pero que clase de persona es Satori?"

"No preguntes esas cosas" le dije, pisándole el pie.

"Hauu~" la escuché soltar por el dolor.

"¿Hauu?" me quedé perpleja por el ruido que acababa de hacer.

"mmmmmmm" la abuelita Miwa, Tenshi y yo volteamos a ver quién hacía ese ruido y era Mariko, "¡Sabía que te veías moe, pero esto ya sobrepasa mis expectativas!"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo… en la mesa no, Mari" le resondraba pasivamente la abuelita.

"Es que, abuelita Miwa, cuando hizo ese 'Hauu~'… ¿no hizo que tu corazón latiera más rápido? Está decidido, desde ahora cada vez que estés desanimada, o decepcionada de algo, inclusive preocupada dirás eso" cuando hizo la imitación del ruido de Tenshi me dieron escalofríos en la espalda. Esta niña es otra cosa.

Tenshi solo soltó una risa nerviosa como respuesta y escuchamos como Miwa se afinó la garganta para callar a Mariko y responderle a mi compañera, ahora hermana menor.

"No tiene nada de malo la pregunta, pero se ve que tu hermana Yukari está tratando de enseñarte cuando hacer ese tipo de preguntas. De esa manera no te debió de enseñar, pero ya aprendiste, es lo importante. Respondiéndola, Satori tiene… digamos, un carácter especial"

"MUY especial. Es así como es Satori Ibuki" enfatiza Mariko.

"Algo me dice que Yukari y Satori se van a llevar muy bien" con eso finaliza la abuelita y empezamos a comer.

Tenshi y yo, literalmente, atacamos el plato de comida como si no hubiéramos comido por meses. Mariko nos miraba y Miwa comida lento, como si sonriera dentro suyo al ver alguien comer con tanta pasión lo que había preparado.

"¿Quieren lo mío? Ya me llené… también pueden comer lo de Satori, no creo que baje" nos ofrecía Mariko.

Intercambié miradas con Tenshi y ambas dijimos al unísono, "¡Muchas gracias!" y seguimos en plan _pac-man._

"¿Quién dijo que no iba a bajar a cenar?" una niña alta, de corto cabello marrón y ojos ambarinos, se sentó en el asiento vacío e intuí que era Satori.

"¿En dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando para introducirte" le decía Mariko.

"No es de tu incumbencia en dónde estuve"

En eso, veo como se esboza una sonrisa en los labios de Tenshi, "La abuelita Miwa tiene razón, Aku- digo, mi hermana y Satori se van a llevar muy bien"

"¡No me iguales a ella!" le dije, señalando a la chica que estaba sentada enfrente mío.

"Tu hermana tiene razón, no la iguales a mí. Es obvio que mi coeficiente es mucho más desarrollado, así que por favor no vuelvas a asemejarme con un individuo de ese tipo"

"¿Acaso me estás llamando inferior?" me encontraba furiosa.

"Exactamente"

"¡Para tu información soy mayor que tú! ¡Así que exijo algo de respeto!" le grité.

"Pero hermana, tienen la misma edad" escucho decir a Tenshi. ¿Cómo dice eso si no sabe cuántos años tengo?

"Sorpréndeme, a ver si es verdad lo que dices, no es posible que alguien más pequeña que yo sea mayor"

Su altanería es odiosa, por dios. Alguien deme una pistola para matarla.

"Primero dime tu edad" le dije, retándola.

"Tengo ocho, igual que Mariko" con eso se sentía superior, pero más bien, YO era la que se sentía superior, "¿Y? ¿Cuántos tienes tú? ¿Seis?"

"¡JA! ¡Tengo DIEZ! ¡YO soy la exige algo de RESPETO!" me sentía poderosa, invencible.

"¿Tienes diez?" exclamó Tenshi, sorprendida, "Creí que tenías ocho"

"Uh si… HERMANA. Tengo diez" le dije, enfatizando la palabra que nos había vuelto familia.

"Pensé que yo era la hermana mayor… Hauu~"

"¡Excelente! Así úsala, ¡fue el momento preciso!" Mariko se adentró en el tema.

Mientras discutía con Satori, me pareció observar una sonrisa en los labios de Miwa. Al parecer su casa va a estar llena de ruidos nuevamente y ya no silencio debido a nuestra inesperada llegada.

* * *

**Tiempo después…**

**Año: 2021

* * *

**

"Yukari, ya empezó la sesión de grabación, hay que apurarse" mi mánager acababa de abrir la puerta de mi camerino.

Me encontraba sentada frente a muchos espejos y mi peluca rubia con mis lentes de contacto se encontraba puestos en mí. Lo único que me faltaba era ponerme alguno de los vestidos que me regalaban los patrocinadores.

"¡Ahí voy, no demoro!" le dije con ánimos, sonriente.

"Esa es mi chica, hay que darnos prisa. Mariko y Satori ya están ahí. No las hagas esperar mucho" cuando cerró la puerta, pude al fin sentirme en paz.

Al tener ya catorce años, no podía creer que mi vida había dado un giro tan brusco. Siempre antes de dar algún concierto o hacer alguna grabación recuerdo los días que pasábamos con la abuela Miwa en su casa, las cuatro. Un día, hace dos años más o menos, un cazatalentos de una reconocida disquera fue y les gusto como cantábamos las tres ya que no podía ver a Tenshi, en eso ella tenía razón, al parecer las personas de buen corazón la pueden ver. Decidieron adoptarnos, pero las cuatro no nos queríamos ir ya que no queríamos dejar a Miwa sola. Al final nos dio un sermón, diciendo que debíamos de aprovechar esta oportunidad y que aprecia el tiempo que pasamos con ella, que la hicimos feliz. Me pregunto cómo estará. No hemos tenido giras en Hokkaido para poderla ir a visitar a Sapporo.

La disquera en Odaiba. Tuve que cambiar mi personalidad a una toda alegre. Mariko se creó un nombre de escenario. Ya no es Mariko Fujiwara, si no Mariko Kagiyama. Le pregunté qué porqué no Amane, y me respondió que ese nombre lo está guardando por si ocurre algo especial. De ahí, Satori ya no es Satori Ibuki… ella es Hinako Kagayaki.

Desde que nos mudamos a Odaiba no he estado viendo mucho a Tenshi. Tal cual llegamos me dijo que el lugar le parecía familiar y desde ahí sale a pasear por su cuenta. Me he acostumbrado a que me digan Yukari y Amane y Satori ya saben la verdad, de que me llamo Akuma… pero aún así me aceptaron. Lo que aún no he dejado de hacer es no mostrar mis sentimientos.

Rápidamente me cambio y me apresuro al estudio. Empecé a grabar nuestro nuevo single con las dos y de ahí ellas se camuflaron, yo me quité la peluca y lo demás y salimos por un helado por la parte de atrás de la disquera. Cuando paseábamos, podíamos ver anuncios nuestros, incluso entrevistas por la televisión. Observábamos cómo anunciaban nuestra nueva canción y las fechas de los conciertos, además de nuestras próximas giras y los vendedores que decían que ya estaban agotadas. YMH~Dream, esas somos nosotras.

Hablábamos de tonterías, de cosas que una adolecente normal hablaría con sus amigas. Mi forma de ser había dado un cambio radical al estar en la casa de Miwa y pasar tiempo con todas ellas, incluyendo a Tenshi. Era una persona nueva.

"¿De qué sabor quieres?" me pregunta Satori. Ella se había vuelto, literalmente, en mi mejor amiga y descubrí que en el interior es una persona llena de energía y loca. En cambio, Amane, como ahora le estoy diciendo, es muy ordenada y tranquila. Las he conocido más a fondo.

"De chocolate" le digo sin pensar mucho en ello.

"¡Si sigues así ya sabes quién te va a regañar por subir de peso!" me bromea Amane, refiriéndose a mi manager.

"Es solo un helado…" repliqué, molestándome un poco, "¿Qué tanto puede subir de peso?"

"Un helado de chocolate tiene aproximadamente 270 calorías, Komine" me dice Satori llamándome por mi apellido.

"Al demonio las calorías, quiero mi helado" y con eso dicho lo recibo y lo saboreo, llenándome de un placer indescriptible.

Al salir, cada una iba con una bola de helado en un cono y caminábamos de regreso a la disquera. En eso, me pareció ver a una persona en la puerta que usábamos para salir, como si estuviéramos esperando a alguien. Amane se le acercó, valiente, dejándole su helado de fresa a Satori.

"Señor, disculpe, pero si desea entrar por favor use la puerta delantera" le dice.

La persona se encontraba de espaldas, como cubierto por un manto, y escuchaba lo que le decía a Amane, "No me van a dejar entrar porque soy menor de edad"

"¿Cuántos tiene?" inquiere por curiosidad, "No parece ser menor. Si deja alguna identificación con gusto lo dejarán pasar"

"Tengo diecisiete, nací en el 2004" soltó, con lo que me pareció, cierta melancolía.

"¿Está buscando a alguien en particular?"

"Busco a mi hermana" tras escuchar aquellas palabras, no pude hacer más que desplomarme al suelo y soltar mi helado de chocolate que ya había empezado a derretirse. Dice tener diecisiete… yo tengo catorce… nació en el 2004…. yo en el 2007… dice que busca a su hermana… soy la única que tiene hermano… eso quiere decir que él es…

"¿Kaito?" logré soltar. Mi voz se quebraba, "¿Eres tú, Kaito?"

"¿Hermana?" no sonaba enfadado ni con ganas de matarme, más bien, en su voz se escuchaba alivio, alivio de haberme encontrado. Al voltear el manto calló y observe que parte de su morena tez tenía quemaduras. Por más que fingiera estar alegre, por Satori y Amane, no puedo evitar no sentir el terror y odio que le tengo a mi hermano. Mi sangre está que hierve, "Te estuve buscando por todos lados, no sabía que había sido de ti. Pensé que te habían encontrado y… matado, los de la aldea. Cuando vi los anuncios de este grupo, me pareció que Yukari se parecía mucho a ti, por más que ocultaras tu identidad. Ahora me doy cuenta que si eres tú y…"

"¿Por qué estás vivo?" lo interrumpí, alejándome de él como si fuera alguien que tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, "¿Papá también está vivo?"

"Papá… él si murió" su voz no parecía quebrarse al decirlo, "Sobreviví ya que sabía lo que ibas a hacer…"

"Tenshi te dijo, ¿no?" no podía procesar lo que ocurría, "¿Qué ganas viniendo aquí? ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo? ¿Intentar ser hermanos de verdad?"

"Yo solo…"

"¡Tan solo vete, esfúmate! ¡Ya arruinaste mi vida una vez, no quiero que haya una segunda, te odio! ¿Por qué sobreviviste? ¡Quería matarte con papá! ¡Porqué!" estaba enloqueciendo. Ignoraba las miradas de impotencia de Satori y Amane, "¿Qué te pasa, porqué tan callado? ¡Sé que estas aguantándote las ganas de pegarme, maltratarme, insultarme! He matado a papá y a mamá ¿y aún así vienes ante mí? ¡Eres un…!"

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Kaito se me vino encima. Satori corrió hacia Amane y los dos helados que sostenía se juntaron al mío que yacía en el concreto del callejón.

Ambos empezamos a pegarnos, a golpearnos, a insultarnos. Esta vez se le era más difícil a él ya que de pequeña yo no me defendía, no hacía nada. Esta vez estaba dando pelea.

"¡En serio sí que eres un demonio, llevando la desgracia contigo! ¡Al nacer mataste a mamá! ¡No me importa si mataste a papá, yo no lo quería! Pero… ¡me quitaste a mamá!"

"¿Así que eras el hijito de mamá?" le dije burlándome, pero en eso me agarró de los pelos, como en los viejos tiempos. Al el estar más alto y yo seguir con mi pequeña estatura, no podía hacerle daño.

"¡Mamá sabía que podía morir si es que nacías, y lo hiciste! ¡Tú no querías salir de mamá, incluso papá ponía cosas en su comida para que murieras dentro de ella y mamá pudiera seguir con nosotros!"

"¡Kaito, ya basta!" una voz fue nuestra salvación. Tenshi acababa de aparecer y de abrazar a mi hermano desde la cabeza para al final darle un dulce beso en la frente, "¿Acaso no deseas amar a tu hermana? ¿Protegerla? Eres su hermano, protégela del peligro. No te vuelvas tu en el peligro"

"Tenshi…" al decir aquello, me soltó. No le tome importancia a las palabras de Tenshi y agarré un vidrio que estaba tirado en la basura. Cuando Tenshi se alejó de él, aproveché y le arañé parte de la cara, manchándome con sangre. Le había cruzado parte del ojo y casi toda la nariz.

"¡No bajes la guardia, no soy la misma, te lo dije! ¡Si no te pude matar a los diez, te mataré ahora, cuatro años después! No quiero que aparezcas y hagas mi vida miserable si es que te dejo vivir" pero antes de que pueda apuñalarlo, Tenshi se entromete.

"¡No lo hagas, Akuma, es tu hermano!"

"Muévete…"

"¡No!"

"¡Muévete!"

"¡Que te muevas, carajo!" tras decir aquello la lastime al pegarle en el rostro.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Quién te va a proteger?" le dije a mi hermano.

"Yo…" me dijo, cubriéndose la parte izquierda de la cara que chorreaba sangre.

"¡No seas cojudo!" no podía creer que aquellas palabras salían de mi, "¿Tú me vas a proteger? Como me dijiste una vez hace muchos años, 'solo sabes decir mierda, es todo lo que sale de tu boca'"

Antes de que Kaito pudiera responderme, una especie de aplauso se escuchó en el callejón.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí?" era un hombre, casi tan alto como mi hermano, de cabello negro y ojos carmesí. Parecía tener colmillos y alas negras por detrás, "Dos hermanos peleando… y que más… oh, un espíritu vagamente familiar y también dos chicas inútiles"

"¿Quién demonios eres?" le pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

"Hmm…" mientras pensaba, se me acerca y me coge del mentón, acercando su rostro al mío, "Has madurado más rápido de lo que esperaba, Akuma"

"¡Suéltame!" le dije, separándome bruscamente de él.

"Y tu… ¿cómo te dicen ahora? Ah sí, Tenshi. ¿No te acuerdas de mí no? Por tu carita me imagino que ese es el caso" seguía diciendo. Su tono de voz me irrita.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunta Tenshi, asustada, "No te me acerques"

"¿Ni un solo recuerdo? ¿No? Yo que esperaba ver alguna clase de reacción fuerte, causando que te volvieras media loca al recordar quién eres, ya que… al parecer los demonios sí me engañaron ¿Porqué te dieron otra oportunidad? Hasta los ángeles se dejan corromper, diciéndoles que te manden al infierno. ¿Para qué? Para que los demonios me traicionen… aunque, es lo normal, son demonios" el hombre había empezado a hablar solo, "Volviendo al tema en mano, Akuma. Akuma, Akuma. Eres una niña difícil de rastrear. Aunque fue fácil reconocerte, comportándote de esa manera. Al final eso si los une a ti y a tu hermano, ¿no te das cuenta que estas actuando igual?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" me estaba empezando a asustar.

Veo como suspira y coloca una mano en la cabeza, "Mira, niña. Te estás volviendo en la sombra de tu hermano, ¿ok?"

Solo lo observé, analizando lo que decía.

"Pero ahora a lo que vine… vengo a hacerte una oferta"

"¿Qué clase de oferta?"

"Tendrás todo un mundo para ti. Necesito que lo destruyas" me dice con una sonrisa atrapante.

"¿Y qué ganaría haciendo eso?" por alguna razón, esto me estaba interesando. Destruir algo, eso es lo que necesito.

"Digamos que, libertad, poder… puedes hacer sufrir a tu hermano eternamente si es que lo deseas"

* * *

**Presente**

**Año: 2025

* * *

**

Akuma despertó abruptamente. Acababa de soñar con lo que no quería soñar.

"¿Tenshi?" dijo en voz alta, pero nadie respondió.

"Con que… destruir este mundo con Kaguya, ¿no?" mientras decía eso volvía a prender los monitores, "Yo seré quien lo haga primero… no dejaré que ella tome toda la gloria. Yo seré quien cumpla mi deseo y logre deshacerme de mi pasado para que así ningún fantasma vuelva a aparecer en mi vida… yo no defraudaré a Devimon"

* * *

**Tan tan tan? *música de suspenso* bueeeeeno, ahí nos vemos : D**

**Preview del título no más. La verdad estoy agotada como para hacer uno :c **

**Capítulo 32: La Prueba de Mizu ¿Dónde estás, Aya?**


	32. La Prueba de Mizu ¿Dónde Estás, Aya?

**Ahora me encuentro aquí, escribiendo en la Universidad****… matando algo de tiempo. Me han dejado varias tareas y trabajos en grupo, al parecer esto va a seguir así por un largo tiempo. **_**Anyways**_**, **_**je suis ici**_** (…algo me dice que mi francés ya se oxidó). Estando en clases se me ocurrieron muchas ideas más para el fanfic, especialmente para la historia de Tai y Tomoe, además de los años que Tk y Kari pasaron en secundaria y un pequeño especial dedicado a Patamon y Gatomon, que vendrá cuando se empiece la segunda temporada.**

**Al parecer a mi recién se me ocurre revisar un calendario y al parecer el 12 de octubre del 2025 cae domingo… pero lo cambié a viernes ya que ese día fueron al Digimundo entonces… espero que me entiendan. Lo lamento. **

**Sin más detalles, ¡que venga el recap!**

* * *

**Recap.**

* * *

"Bienvenida, hija de la fe" una voz familiar me recibió y frente a mis ojos noté al espíritu que siempre acompaña a Akuma, Tenshi. Se le veía exhausta y algo de sangre en su ropa. En eso noto que tose y bota más sangre. Intenté acercarme.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunte, afligida. No creí que un espíritu podría sufrir semejantes daños.

"No queda mucho tiempo, hija de la fe. Debes ir a tu prueba y que el Digivice te acepte, pero eso sí. Cuando haya oscuridad en ti, no te dejes llevar por la Digievolución ya que afectará gravemente a tu camarada" cada vez que decía algo, lograba ver como sufría por la vocalización.

"¿Afectar a mi camarada? ¿Te refieres a Aya?" le pregunté esperando respuesta. Todo esto me confundía y por alguna razón deseaba que esto terminara rápido. Algo terrible estaba sucediendo fuera de la habitación y necesito saber que es.

"La prueba será difícil… no debes de fracasar, hija de la fe. No te rindas en ella. Al afrontarla quizás obtengas respuestas de tu pasado" con eso dicho me estiró la mano cubierta en sangre, pero aún sin haber respondido mi pregunta y por más repulsivo que haya podido ser sentir ese líquido rojizo, me adentré a la susodicha prueba que responderá cosas de mi pasado y me dejará salir para saber qué problema hay en el hogar de Agumon. Mi presentimiento me dice que mi padre está involucrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 32: La Prueba de Mizu ¿****Dónde estás, Aya?**

* * *

Era una apacible mañana. Los pájaros cantaban, el viento era frío, pero refrescante, se escuchaba el freír de los huevos en la sartén y una licuadora a la distancia. Abro mis ojos lentamente, pero mi organismo se rehúsa a obedecer la acción que le comanda mi cerebro. De forma sutil levanto mis sábanas a la cara e intento cubrirme de sol que se colaba entre mis blancas persianas. Mi larga cabellera color chocolate empieza a tener nudos en las puntas debido a mis movidas entre las cuatro almohadas que usaba para reposar mi cabeza.

"¿Qué hora es?" me dije a mi misma dormida. Mi voz salió como si me encontrara en pleno estado de ebriedad e intento acercarme al reloj que se encuentra a mi derecha. Si miraba a la izquierda me iba a dar cara a cara con la ventana y eso es algo que por instinto, cada mañana, lo repelo.

El reloj me recibió frío. Al no caerle el sol se encontraba helado, causando que un ligero escalofrío se fuera directo a mi cuerpo. Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño tener sol en invierno… hablando de eso… "¿Qué día es hoy?"

Me formulé otra pregunta mientras mi nariz era seducida por el olor a grasa eminente de la cocina. Al tener el objeto en ambas manos me arrodillé en el colchón. Mi pijama estaba al revés, por así decirlo ya que llevaba los botones casi en la espalda. Me sobé los ojos procurando no hacerme daño porque si no mi padre se iba a molestar cuando me viera. Tras finalizar aquella operación, sentí la superficie mecánica del reloj y enfoqué la vista para apreciar el día, la hora, la fecha y el año.

"Jueves 11 de Octubre del 2025… 7:45 de la mañana…" al escucharme decir la hora fue que reaccioné, "¿Son las qué? ¡Voy a llegar tarde a clases!"

Torpemente me levanté de la cama, intentando evitar la suciedad de mi habitación, pero en eso noto lo siguiente, "Está ordenado. Extraño"

Efectivamente, no había revistas, juegos… en realidad, mi habitación era completamente diferente… o más bien, algo me decía que estaba diferente. La atmósfera me lo decía. Yo recordaba una habitación distinta, pero otra parte de mi cabeza dice que siempre ha sido así. ¿Acaso estoy teniendo personalidades múltiples? En fin, es hora de cambiarse.

Al abrir las puertas de mi armario me llego a topar con otra inesperada sorpresa. Mi ropa también es distinta y vuelvo a tener el mismo problema con mi cabeza. Yo no recuerdo usar vestidos ni cosas color rosa (salvo mi pijama), tampoco romanas (un estilo muy famoso de sandalias al parecer) y menos aún polos que descubren el estómago. Algo anda mal aquí. Pero aún así un sector de mi cerebro me dice que es normal. Mientras buscaba mi uniforme en todo el revuelto, noté que no había de educación física. Toda la vida había ido con él puesto. Más extraño.

Resignada, cierro las puertas y suspiro para que, al levantar la cabeza hacia la pared del lado derecho me de cara a cara con mi uniforme planchado y listo para ser usado. Mi padre nunca hace eso, es obsoleto en tareas caceras salvo cocinar omelettes que le enseñó mi tío Matt. Al acercarme, llego a observar cierto detalle que me atontó. El uniforme era diferente, pero aún así mi cerebro decía que _siempre _había sido así y que fácil seguía dormida aunque cierta parte en mi sabía que la cosa iba rara. Aún así me cambié en la ropa que clasifico, según yo, extraña (consistía en una blusa color crema y chompa de algodón color rosa pastel. Luego, en la blusa se encontraba un listón color rojo el cual se encontraba amarrado haciendo un pequeño lazo y, por último, la falda era color negro y de lana) y salgo de mi habitación dejando una sensación de que algo está sucediendo en mi memoria.

Tras abrir la puerta observo mi comedor de siempre, en el cual habían tres individuales, vasos, platos y cubiertos por igual. Al mover mis ojos a la izquierda, observo a mi padre en el pequeño kitchenette en donde se encontraba preparando el desayuno (que mi cerebro clasificó con el nombre "el de siempre"). Me acerco a él y pensaba requintarle por no despertarme a tiempo, que por ello llegaría tarde, pero las palabras que vienen a mi parecían ser fuera de mi personalidad.

"Buenos días, papi" al terminar de acentuar la palabra _papi_, se me quedó una sensación amarga en la garganta. ¿Por qué no dije papá? Nunca le he dicho de esa forma… aunque, nuevamente, mi cerebro decía que sí, que es lo normal.

"Muy buenos días, Mizu" me responde sonriente, "Que raro verte en la cocina ¿No te preocupa que tu uniforme se apeste?"

"¿Qué se apeste?" le pregunto, extrañada por lo que me acababa de decir.

"Digo, siempre vienes y me dices '_Ay, papi… mejor levántame cuando ya se haya ido el olor que no quiero que en la escuela huelan por mi ropa lo que he comido_' ¿Cambiaste de parecer ya que cambiaste de colegio?" me dice levantando la sartén para darle vuelta a sus característico omelette de jamón y queso y fijar su atención a los panqueques que se cocinaban en otra hornilla.

"¿Cambié de colegio?" no pude evitar formular otra pregunta.

"¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo, Mizu? Luego de todo ese drama que hiciste por alejarte de tu 'gran vida social' y mandarte a una escuela de 'segunda'… ¿Te encuentras bien?" al preguntar aquello me mira con la espátula en mano.

"Ah… ¿Qué raro no? Haberme olvidado algo así, papi. Debe de ser porque estoy con otro uniforme" le dije, viendo si aquello me hacía ver más normal.

"Es probable, aunque ya llevas más de una semana yendo con él puesto. Aún no entiendo cuánto se pueden demorar en hacer uno a tu medida. No es tan complicado" y con eso dicho regresa a su épica misión de hacer un supuesto desayuno balanceado. Al mirarlo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las tres sillas me chocó su imagen. Algo no cuadraba con él. Mi padre tenía una mirada feliz, con vida. No observé en el techo de la barra del kitchenette botellas de vino, cerveza, vodka, ron o whisky. También me sorprendió ver que su piel tenía algo de color, yo recordaba que estaba casi gris. No había ojeras en su rostro y su pelo era corto. No tenía su característica cabellera puntiaguda sin peinar ni cuidar. Por primera vez pude notar que era un hombre de 37 años manteniendo una familia.

Empecé a jugar con mis manos y noté que llevaba las uñas pintadas (cabe resaltar que el color era rosado) e intenté agarrarme el cabello, para notar que no era tan largo como lo sentí en la mañana. Más bien, quizás eso que sentí eran sábanas. Ya no llegaba a la rodilla. Llegaba hasta cierta parte de mi espalda, pasando el cuello. Intenté quitar de mi mente aquél extraño descubrimiento y decidí hacer una pregunta.

"¿Porqué hay tres platos?"

Aquella pregunta ocasionó que mi padre dejara de atender el desayuno y me observara fijamente, "¿En serio te sientes bien, Mizu? Estás que haces cada pregunta…"

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta de su dormitorio se abre para revelar a una mujer que no creí tener tan cerca nuevamente. Su larga cabellera rubia, sus ojos azules como zafiros siendo reflejados por un lago, su rostro perfectamente perfilado y un cuerpo envidiable. Se encontraba en una bata blanca de dormir y, al verme, agacha un poco la espalda y extiende los brazos, sonriendo a ojo cerrado para ladear la cabeza un lado.

"Buenos días, Micchan"

¿Qué me está sucediendo? Siento un dolor en el pecho. Me cuesta respirar. Un hemisferio de mi cerebro me pide a gritos salir corriendo, huir, gritarle… incluso pegarle y escupirle en la cara. Estas y miles de otras se mezclan entre sí causando odio dentro de mi… pero por el otro lado, la parte que dice que esta es mi vida ordinaria, desea ir corriendo, abrazarla, decirle también buenos días, darle un beso en la mejilla y nunca soltarla de la mano. Esta mezcla de amor y odio crean confusión en mis sentimientos y le respondí mientras sufría interiormente, en silencio.

"Tomoe…"

Al parecer no creyó que su hija la llamaría por su nombre, pero no pareció darle importancia. Como no me acerqué, se levantó y me dirigió un abrazo de espaldas mientras yo me encontraba sentada, mirando el plato vacio.

"¿Cómo amaneciste?" Me pregunta al finalizar y sentarse en la cabecera a mi derecha, "¿Todo bien?"

"Yo creo que no está muy bien" dice mi padre metiéndose en la conversación dejando un omelette y panqueque en cada plato, "Ah, amor, no olvides el jugo que hiciste… sigue en la licuadora"

"¡Ay, verdad! Me había olvidado, gracias" responde Tomoe mientras se levanta y le da un ligero beso a mi padre antes de ir por lo que vamos a tomar acompañando la comida.

"¡Que no estoy mal, papi!" al decir aquello me salió un acento extraño al final. Como un pequeño canto. Era algo que recuerdo siempre haber detestado… y creo que ese algo era un acento de chica creída… un minuto, ¿mi padre acaba de decirle 'amor' a Tomoe? Algo anda muy mal aquí y mi cerebro sigue clasificándolo como cotidiano y rutinario.

"Está bien, está bien" me dice mientras me acaricia la cabeza y se sienta, "Dejemos esta conversación que si seguimos así llegarás tarde a la escuela"

* * *

**En la escuela…**

* * *

Se sintió raro que mi padre me llevara y que me dijera que se iba a trabajar. Mi madre se quedó en casa. Todo es muy extraño, pero sigo creyendo que es lo ordinario.

Sigo los pasillos hasta llegar a mi salón de clases. No parecía como si llevara poco tiempo aquí. Lo conocía de pies a cabeza. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero la tutoría no había empezado aún ya que habían alumnos caminando por ahí en su círculo de amigos. De todas formas me adentré al tercer salón de cuarto de secundaria y, al entrar, unas cinco chicas se me acercaron a saludarme. Personas con las que no recordaba haber hablado nunca, pero que mi cerebro consideraba amigas.

"¡Buenos días, Mizu!" decía una.

"¿Qué tal, Micchan?" habló otra.

"¿Entendiste la tarea de matemáticas?" me preguntaba la tercera.

"¿Qué dijo tu padre acerca de la carta de amor que te dejaron?" me decía la cuarta.

"¡Explícame lenguaje, por favor!" añadió la quinta al final.

Todas llevaban el uniforme que esperaba encontrar en mi armario esta mañana. Blusa blanca, casaca celeste y falda gris. Evité responder las preguntas y si lo hice, daba el menor detalle posible ya que no sabía a qué se referían. ¿Carta de amor?

Me siento en mi carpeta y abro mi bolso para observar que todas mis tareas estaban hechas y encontrar la famosa carta de amor metida entre otras cartas más dentro de un gran archivador. Al parecer no les hacía tanto caso. De todas formas suspiré sin comprender que me sucedía, además que se sentía extraño tener a tantas personas a mí alrededor. Lo mejor sería que alguien conocido cruzara las puertas. Echando un nuevo suspiro al techo, mi plegaria es cumplida. Pelo verde en dos coletas rojas y también de cuerpo envidiable. Ojos verdes como dos relucientes esmeraldas y una sonrisa incomparable.

"¡Kioku!" grité sin notarlo, levantándome impulsivamente para ir hacia ella. La sujeté de los hombros y le seguí hablando, "¡Sabía que estarías aquí! ¿Me podrías explicar que me está sucediendo? Algo muy extraño está pasándome y…"

"¿Es este otro de tus dramas, Kamiya?" me dice observándome de reojo, enojada, "Guárdalos para otra persona. Son odiosos, como tú"

¿Kamiya? ¿Odiosos como yo? ¿Dramas?

"¿Por qué me tratas así?" la voz me salía temblorosa. Sabía que yo era algo con ella, pero mi cerebro lo rechazaba, "¿Acaso… no somos amigas?"

"¿Amigas? ¿Desde cuándo? Realmente tienes una percepción de la realidad bien limitada y ridícula. No recuerdo ser amiga tuya para que me llames por mi primer nombre tan deliberadamente. Gracias por arruinarme la mañana" me dice mientras me aleja de ella y se sienta en un rincón a hablar con dos chicos.

Una de las cinco chicas que me había saludado en la mañana, y que al parecer se llamaba Hazuki ya que empezó a hablar en tercera persona, intenta consolarme a su manera.

"¡Kurumizawa sigue así de maleducada contigo! Hazuki está realmente molesta por eso y sigue sin comprender por qué"

"Creo que es porque… somos creídas y antipáticas" la respuesta me sale instantáneamente bajo mi aliento. Tengo que descubrir que anda mal aquí. Y fue así como dejé a mí supuesto grupo de amigas, perplejas ante mi huida.

Salí del salón a toda prisa sin dirección alguna y lo primero que se me ocurre para regresar a casa es, literalmente, escapar de la escuela. No fue tan difícil. Como seguían llegando alumnos me escabullí entre ellos y llegue a la reja del colegio, en donde crucé la vereda y me eché a correr hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba mi apartamento. Al tocar el timbre me recibe mi madre.

"¿Micchan? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te olvidaste algo, reina?" me preguntaba preocupada.

Esas palabras y amabilidad fueron suficientes para que la abrazara y empezara a llorar.

* * *

**En casa…**

* * *

Me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación. Le mentí a mi madre que me había empezado a sentir mal en la escuela y que opté por regresarme. Preocupada por mi me ofreció algo de medicina, pero se la rechacé amablemente. No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Decidí salir un rato al comedor y cruzo por el pequeño pasillo cercano a la puerta en donde noto algo. Algo que debería de estar ahí y falta. Una foto. Era una foto que en mi vida había visto y mi memoria recordaba otra.

Salíamos mi padre, mi madre y yo de pequeña en una sesión de fotos en familia. Se notaba que había sido en uno de esos estudios profesionales debido al arreglo de la foto y la calidad de impresión. Fue ahí cuando me chocó y empecé a buscar en todos los cuadros una foto en particular. Mi madre se encontraba descansando viendo un programa en la televisión, así que aproveché para entrar a la habitación que compartía con mi padre y rebusqué entre las cosas la fotografía que buscaba.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

"¿Micchan?"

Mi madre acababa de entrar y me ve entre miles de cosas tiradas y desordenadas, "H-Hola…"

"¿Qué haces entre tanto desorden?" me pregunta calmadamente.

"Buscaba algo, mami" omití la sensación amarga de haber dicho mami y empecé a ordenar.

"¿Qué buscas?" dice mientras me ayuda con las cosas. Siento como mi pecho duele nuevamente.

"Una foto"

"¿Qué clase de foto?" vuelve a preguntar.

"La verdad… no estoy segura, mami" eso era cierto. No sabía que buscaba. Solo sabía que era una foto, pero si le decía, me iba a preguntar cuál… y no sabría que responder.

"Si no sabes que buscas, quizás te pueda ayudar a encontrarlo. Primero ordenemos esto y empecemos lento"

Y así como lo dijo, fue así como fue. Guardamos y empezamos ir cajón por cajón, estante por estante, para así poder dar a lo que buscaba. Algo me decía que faltaba algo. Las únicas fotos que encontraba eran mías o de mamá. Habían muy pocas de mi padre. En ese momento se me ocurrió buscar un álbum suyo ya por pura curiosidad, olvidando mi objetivo principal.

"Mami, ¿dónde hay fotos de papi?" le pregunto inocentemente mientras reviso que ninguna uña se me haya roto y, dicho sea de paso, clasifico la acción como extraña.

"No hay" la respuesta que me da es casi instantánea. No la pensó. Tampoco dudó.

"Pero…" intenté desafiarla, pero al parecer no podía hacerlo.

"No hay" volvió a responderme de la misma manera.

Lo único que hice fue tragar saliva y acompañarla a la salida mientras ella cerraba el cuarto y, esta vez, con llave. No sabía por qué. Algo me dice que está ocultando algo… y lo descubriré.

* * *

Por alguna razón nunca me imagine que, luego de una deliciosa cena preparada por mi madre, mi padre me acompañaría a mi habitación a dormir. Seguía pensando que era extraño, pero mi cabeza decía que era cotidiano.

Mi padre se acerca y se sienta al borde de la cama, acariciando suavemente mi cabello, "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, papi. Gracias" le respondí fingiendo un bostezo.

"Mamá me dijo que cuando llegaste estabas buscando algo, ¿qué era? Tal vez pueda ayudar también" me dice amablemente, enredando sus dedos entre mi cabellera.

"¿Te lo puedo decir si no prometes decírselo a mami?" dije poniendo una dulce voz, odiosamente melosa.

"Claro, princesa. Te lo prometo" me responde guiñando un ojo.

"Papi… nunca he visto fotos tuyas y… como que… me dieron ganas de verlas, ¿ya? Entonces… como que… entré a tu cuarto a buscar y no encontraba y mami como que me dijo que no habían y a lo que… me ha dado mucha curiosidad" es oficial, hablo muy extraño. He dicho como tres veces 'como que'.

Tras escuchar eso vi como se levantó y se dirigió hacia mi armario. Lo abrió y en el suelo, cerca a mis sandalias y zapatos llamativos, se encontraba una vieja caja de cartón. Ahí dentro había miles de miles de álbumes.

"Hace tiempo que no los saco… ten cuidado con los ácaros" me decía preocupado.

"No hay problema, quiero ver" le respondía saltando de la cama y arrodillándome a su lado.

En eso empezamos a ver foto por foto. Yo señalando su extraña cabellera puntiaguda en sus años de niñez y juventud, sus amigos, sus salidas, sus campamentos… hasta que llegamos a su familia. Ahí estaban mis abuelos y en una de las fotos antiguas, de cuando mi padre tenía 11 años… había una niña pequeña de ocho abrazándolo.

"¿Quién es ella, papi?" pregunté. Algo me decía que la había visto antes.

"Ella…" en eso veo que observa la puerta y, tras verificar que no había nadie, prosigue, "Ella era mi hermana menor, Kari"

"¿Era? ¿Qué pasó, papi?" le pregunté ingenuamente. Algo me decía que ya sabía la respuesta.

Intentando responderme se enreda en sus palabras y no dice nada. Por el otro lado, yo me pongo a hojear y en eso encuentro lo que buscaba. La foto. Era una foto de su hermana. Ya se encontraba mayor. Le pondría unos 16 o 18. Se le veía sonriente, llena de luz y, por un momento, juré que mi padre me miraba lleno de melancolía y nostalgia y me decía que me parecía mucho a ella.

* * *

Al finalizar, me quedé sola en mi habitación. Tras tener ese recuerdo todo llegó a mí en un instante. Ésta no era mi vida de siempre… pero, quizás….

"Este estilo de vida no sea tan malo" dije en voz alta, recostada mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos.

Tomoe me quiere. Mi padre me quiere.

Aparentemente no soy la Mizu de antes, pero puedo cambiar y ser la mejor amiga de Kioku otra vez. En este mundo no hay sufrimiento. Es lo que siempre deseé. Había tenido un conflicto interior estas horas, pero al tomar noción de lo que es real y de lo que es falso… me gusta lo falso. Este es mi hogar ahora. No más Digimundo. No más trauma con mi parecido con mi tía. Somos una familia normal y feliz.

"_No hay"_

Las palabras de Tomoe resuenan en mí. ¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Porqué mi padre parecía dudoso de mostrarme los álbumes?

"_No hay"_

Sé que oculta algo.

"¿Micchan? Es hora de cenar" mi madre acababa de tocar gentilmente mi puerta, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

"Ahí voy, mami" le dije, asustada de su repentina aparición.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

* * *

Me dejaron faltar a la escuela y me quedé con Tomoe. Era algo extraño, pasar tiempo madre e hija. Éste día se supone que en el otro mundo tenía que compartir tiempo padre e hija, pero ahora es al revés. Encerrada en mi habitación, ya que supuestamente estoy con resfriado, abro la caja de fotos que mi padre ocultaba en mi armario. Fue ahí donde lo encontré.

"Un Digivice…" la voz me salió como un fino hilo. Era rosa e intuí que era el de mi tía Kari. Lo dejé a un lado y sigo explorando para encontrar otro. Éste era gris y mucho más pequeño, "¿Y éste de quién es? ¿De mi padre?"

"Micchan…" la silueta de mi madre acababa de manifestarse en mi puerta. Juré que la había cerrado con llave, "¿Qué haces?"

"Viendo fotos de mi padre… digo, de mi papi" mentí mientras escondía los Digivice tras mi espalda.

"No hay fotos de papá" me dijo sin pensar de manera fría y seca.

"Pero…"

"No hay" sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por su rubio flequillo y me causó terror.

"¡Aquí hay fotos de papá y su familia!" le dije, desafiándola y mostrándole uno de los álbumes.

Se quedó callada y no habló por unos segundos. En eso, una risa maniática emanó de sus labios. Las articulaciones de su rostro parecían deformarse y sus nudillos habían salido al descubierto.

"Le dije que se deshiciera de eso… como osa no haberlo hecho, se supone que me amas, ¿no, Tai?" ya no la reconocía. La Tomoe del otro mundo estaba floreciendo en este, "Te dije que olvidaras tu pasado. Así no sufrirías más. Así serías feliz, olvidando todo. Dejando todo atrás. El recuerdo de tu fallecida hermana y el frustrado amor que tuviste con Sora Takenouchi"

Estaba helada, pero aún así me entrometí "Mi padre no tiene porqué deshacerse de su pasado"

"Ay, Micchan… si solo supieras la verdad" y tras eso una risa volvió a venir, "Pero gracias a mi, Tai logró avanzar, ser feliz… pero seguía obsesionado con lo de su hermana"

"¡No eres Dios como para controlar su vida, Tomoe!" le grito, completamente enfadada por sus palabras.

Ignorándome por completo, por un descuido mío, dejo al descubierto los Digivices al levantarme del suelo a gritarle, "¿Y qué tenemos aquí?"

Me abalancé sobre ellos cuando los sostuvo, pero aún así terminé rendida en el piso de madera de mi habitación.

"Digivices huh…" se dice a sí misma, "Estos artefactos… pensé que los había eliminado también"

"Mi padre… nunca se desharía de ellos" le dije aún en el piso, "Son valiosos para él"

"¿Estos pedazos de metal obsoleto? No me hagas reír, Micchan"

Al parecer este mundo también tiene una Tomoe desquiciada… pero aún así, está bien. Si soy una niña buena, tendré una madre amorosa y padre amoroso. Este es mi deseo. Si voy en contra de las reglas, me espera esto. No debo de romperlas.

"Lo lamento, prometo no ver estas cosas nuevamente" me sentía inferior disculpándome ante ella, pero eso pareció tranquilizarla.

"¿Entendiste, Micchan?" al decir eso su antiguo ser vuelve, "Me alegro"

"_¡No te dejes vencer, mocosa!"_

Alguien estaba interfiriendo en mis pensamientos. Una voz que reconocía, pero que deseaba olvidar.

"_¿Acaso no odias a ésta mujer? ¡No caigas ante ella! ¡Lucha hasta el final!"_

Lentamente me levanto y la miro cara a cara. Mi mirada se encontraba llena de rencor, "Sí entendí, pero hay algo en lo que no estaré de acuerdo"

"¿Y eso sería?" me dice Tomoe, regresando a la mirada llena de insensatez.

"Puedo no husmear en el pasado de mi padre, ¡pero no tienes el derecho de hacer que él lo olvide!"

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo, Micchan" me dice acercándose a mí, "Eres tan terca como la pequeña Kari"

"¿Kari?" me sorprendió escucharla decir que mi tía era obstinada. Nunca me la habían descrito así.

"Me decía que no debía de forzar a Tai a olvidar. Que era dañino para él, que lo mejor era esperar a que el tiempo lo borrara solo" cada vez se me acercaba más con los Digivices en la mano, "Que los milagros existían y que él lo encontraría para volver a sonreír… pero, ¿sabes algo? Los milagros no existen."

"Claro que existen… si uno tiene fe, se pueden crear milagros… y yo… ¡tengo fe!"

El Digivice de mi tía Kari empezó a brillar en la mano de Tomoe y ésta gritaba de dolor. Mientras escuchaba su grito espeluznante, había el mundo empezó a romperse como un vidrio que acababa de ser golpeado por una pelota de fútbol. Tras ese brillo, me encontraba en un lugar cubierto de blancura. Nada, solo vacío.

"_El mundo que deseas nunca se va a hacer realidad"_

"Lo sé" le respondí a la voz.

"_Sabía que eres fuerte, mocosa"_

"Si no fuera por ti… aún estaría atrapada en ese mundo perfecto, Aya"

Tras decir esas palabras el Digivice de mi tía volvió a brillar, revelando el fucsia que había sostenido minutos atrás con mi supuesta camarada Digimon. Era mío. Solo mío. Aya se manifestó grácilmente delante de mí, para abrazarme.

"No sabes cuánto me demoró llegar hacia ti. Cuando desapareciste me parecía percibir dolor y podía escuchar lo que pensabas y sentir lo que sentías" me decía con lágrimas en los ojos, "Las palabras que me dijiste, de que si hay fe podemos crear milagros… creo que éste es un milagro"

"Lo es, Aya… lo es… y crearemos más, juntas… unidas"

"Mizu… yo… sigo sin entender qué soy en realidad" su crisis de identidad era superior a la mía.

"Ya entenderemos lo que realmente significa todo esto, Aya"

Y con eso dicho y nuestros corazones unidos, supe que la prueba había finalizado tras llegar a la habitación de la morada de Agumon y escuchar el alboroto del exterior.

Ambas salimos preocupadas y lo único que vimos fue a mi padre y Tk pegándose a morir, con mi tía Sora inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

***sigh* quedó hecho una porquería… ¿Preview? La universidad no me da tiempo ni de pensar en estas cosas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 33: ****No Más Juegos**

* * *

"Esto cada vez va de mal en peor"

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Ibuki-san?"

"No nos queda otra, Amane… hay que apoyar a Akuma"

"P-Pero…"

"Si no tiene a alguien a su lado… el desenlace podría ser más trágico"

* * *

"¿Akuma?"

"Sé que triunfaré"

"¿Akuma? ¿Hola?"

"Le demostraré a Kaguya que soy mejor… debo de alcanzar mi deseo… no más sufrimiento… paz eterna…"

"Akuma…"

"Esperen y verán, niños elegidos. No podrán contra mí"

"Su corazón…Akuma ya no puede verme…"

* * *

"¡Tía Sora!"

"¡Señora peli-roja!"

"¿Ves lo que haces?"

"¡Yo no tuve la culpa!"

"¡Dejen de pelear, los dos la tienen! ¡Adultos insensibles!"

"Mizu…"

* * *

"¿Sunflowmon?"

"Se acerca"

"¿Qué sucede? Eres Lalamon ahora"

"Si seguía como Sunflowmon… nos notarían"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Llegó la hora"

"¿Señor Ishida?"

"Hay que demostrar que nosotros también somos geniales, Gabumon"

"¿Estás seguro que no lo haces solo para lucirte con ella?"

"¡No seas tonto!"

"¡Espere, Señor Ishida, Gabumon!"

* * *

"Se acabó el juego"

"Se te ve muy segura"

"Lo estoy, es mi victoria."

"¿Estás segura? ¿Acaso crees que no he estado haciendo nada?"

"Completamente"

"Ay, que ingenua que eres, Akuma. Tengo a Veemon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Gomamon y a Tentomon capturados… ¿tú que tienes?"

"Tengo una victoria segura"

"¡Que molesta que eres! ¿Te dije que además tengo a Joe Kido y a Izzy Izumi? ¿Los portadores de la sinceridad y conocimiento?"

"Por más que alardees tus capturas no llegarás a cumplir tu deseo"

"¡Eres una pesada!"

"Y tú eres una niña engreída y atorrante de mierda, Kaguya"

* * *

**Largo preview. Me pregunto cuándo tendré tiempo de escribirlo. Son las 12 y debo de hacer mis cosas para la Universidad… *sigh* Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**EDIT: Terminado en casa.**


	33. No Más Juegos

***sigh* **

**Somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year. – **_**Somebody Told Me**_** (The Killers)**

'**Cause I've seen love die way too many times when it deserved to be alive. – **_**Emergency **_**(Paramore)**

_**Quotes time over.**_

**Btw, alguien está leyendo esto? Muestren señales de vida ;_; … por lo menos un "síguela" **

… **QUIEN SE SACO VEINTE (de veinte) EN PSICOLOGIA! QUIEEEN! YOOO ;_; *estúpidamente feliz***

* * *

**Recap.**

* * *

Ambos se encontraban expectantes. Satori no decía una sola palabra, se le veía impaciente por hacer el siguiente movimiento. Las chispas que se habían apagado minutos atrás se encontraban ahora brillando con gran intensidad. Sin avisar como suele hacerlo, lanzó su clásico ataque de lluvia de estrellas hacia Patamon, el cual el esquivo grácilmente, pero no notó que al hacerlo, éste iba directo a Gatomon.

"_Esa maldita hechicera… ella sabía que lo esquivaría"_pensó él. No había tiempo de llegar a sacarla de ahí. Gatomon debía de reaccionar, pero el susto le había inhabilitado el cerebro.

"¡Cabezazo de Veemon!"

Una silueta humana se abre camino en la lluvia que se venía a Gatomon. Soportando el filo de las cortantes estrellas multicolor, aquél individuo hace honor a la oración que acababa de gritar, golpeando fuertemente el estómago de Ibuki con el cráneo. A la pequeña se le cortó la respiración por un instante y tuvo que aferrarse a su vientre para poder inhalar aire. Patamon se encontraba sorprendido y Gatomon por poco y se desmalla por el susto que acababa de recibir y la repentina salvación.

"Es por eso que no me debieron de dejar atrás, les hacía falta algo de Veemon y eso era un gran cabezazo" cabellera rebelde color azul extraño, una bufanda amarilla que se mecía con el viento y unos profundos ojos carmesí. Guiñó un ojo y levantó el dedo a modo de aprobación, "¿Me extrañaron?"

El humano de pelo naranja achicó sus alas mucho más rápido de lo que le costó abrirlas, "Fuiste de gran ayuda. Lo digo en serio"

Nuevamente, Veemon hizo otro gesto carismático. Colocó un dedo bajo la nariz y se sobó el boso, "No fue gran cosa…"

"¡Cuidado!" el oportuno grito de Gatomon hizo que ellos dos salieran de su amena conversación y regresaran a la realidad. La lucha no había finalizado, Satori acababa de lanzar una de sus chispas mágicas hacia Veemon, pero él la esquivó fácilmente.

"¿Acaso crees que soy…?" pero él no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue violentamente interrumpido por Patamon junto a un fuerte golpe en la sien.

"¡Idiota!" eso le pita en la oreja.

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir eso? ¡Sabía que eras medio vidente!"

Patamon no tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir y ya se estaba irritando, "¡Debiste de haberlo recibido, por esquivar su ataque anterior Gatomon casi sale herida! ¡El objetivo de Ibuki era que lo esquivaras para darle a otra cosa!"

"¿Pero, a qué mas podría darle?" preguntó ingenuamente Veemon, "Lo único que hay aquí son rocas y más rocas… Ouh"

Al darse cuenta de su error, ambos voltearon y notaron que Satori había dejado la escena. La tierra empezó a temblar y las piedrecitas a saltar. Las orejas de Gatomon se movían rápidamente y ella dijo la palabra temida, "¡Derrumbe!"

* * *

**Capítulo 33: No Más Juegos.**

* * *

Satori Ibuki, la hechicera de los sueños capaz de manipular las memorias, se encontraba reposando su espalda en el borde de un precipicio de la playa digital Coela. Ella sabía que ese lugar, aunque fuera constantemente vigilado por Akuma, no era de gran interés para sus planes de destrucción del Digimundo así que, por esa sola razón, optó por descansar en aquella locación. Su corto cabello negro, que con las justas le llegaba al cuello, se mecía con el viento lleno de sal dejando al descubierto la marca que la pequeña demonio le había impuesto al llegar a ese extraño mundo digital. Con su expresión llena de cansancio, Satori observa con sus ojos turquesa como giran las bolitas de la maldición, claro que con algo de dificultad. La flor que llevaba como decoración en el cabello se estaba marchitando. Lentamente, uno de los tres pétalos cae en su falda azul oscuro con puntos polka color lila.

"Desearía poder morir en un lugar así de pacífico" se decía a si misma observando el rugir del mar, "Caramba… las cosas que me encuentro diciendo. Ahora solo falta que un Coelamon venga y me empape con agua"

Tras decir aquello, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa debido al sarcasmo de la oración. Debido a su pelea con Patamon y Veemon, agregando la imagen de ambos individuos llenos de desesperación al ver a su amada a la merced de la muerte debido al derrumbe, se encontraba exhausta mental y físicamente. Con unos ojos llenos de melancolía, Satori se empezó a preguntar la razón por la cual Akuma le pudo haber puesto la maldición.

"_Por más que lo intente recordar, mi corazón me lo impide"_ pensaba en su interior la muchacha.

No había mucho más que hacer. Sus manos empezaron a jugar inconscientemente con la blanca arena en la que se encontraba sentada y acomoda un poco más su espalda. La superficie rocosa le estaba incomodando cada vez más. Entre cerrando los ojos, para luego dirigir la mirada al sol, echa un largo suspiro para intentar dormir y creer que todo era un mal sueño.

"_Una pesadilla extenuante y larga" _

"¿Ibuki-san?"

Colocando su brazo como una sombra en el rostro para cubrirse del sol, Amane Fujiwara se encontraba a su lado, de pie. En la cara de la rubia se podía manifestar duda, como si no supiera si sentarse o no. Al parecer no le gustaba la idea de ensuciar su complejo vestido con una arena que sabe que es muy poco probable que salga. Aún siendo arena blanca, era extremadamente delgada, causando que se apegara a la ropa y piel fácilmente, siendo algo difícil de retirar en un solo baño.

"¿Amane…?" suelta la hechicera. Su voz sale como un pequeño hilo que podría ser roto por una filosa tijera.

"Me imaginaba que la encontraría aquí" y al decir aquellas palabras se agacha un poco, colocando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, para al final, con la mano derecha, empujarle la nariz en broma a su compañera.

"Ouch" por el dolor, por más absurdo que haya sido, Satori se cubre con ambas manos la nariz, "¿Solo viniste a fastidiarme, o qué? Y ya deja la formalidad. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años"

"Para ser precisa, desde hace once años. Dos más que a Akuma. A ella ocho" le dice aún sonriente la hechicera de los cerezos que puede manipular la noche, "Vaya, aún recuerdo cuando llegaste a la casa de la abuelita Miwa"

"Eso fue hace mucho… Mariko" le responde Satori utilizando el primer nombre de su amiga para que ésta no siga divagando en el pasado.

En protesta, Amane infla ambos cachetes para al final soltar todo el aire que había utilizado en ese proceso, "Siempre en contra de recortar el pasado, Satorin"

"Al parecer esto va a tomar tiempo, así que por qué mejor no te sientas. Después de todo, la batalla final se acerca y de todas maneras te vas a ensuciar"

Sabiendo que al discutir no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, Amane se sienta al lado de Satori. Inconscientemente, ésta le sostiene la mano izquierda y la hechicera de cabello negro le devuelve el apretón, sonrojándose en el proceso. Satori sabía que estaban a punto de hacer un viaje mental, por medio de las palabras, al pasado y deseaba seguridad. Sabía que no sería del todo agradable de recordar.

Dejándose llevar por el atardecer que se hacía camino, permitieron que el solo cubriera con sangre en océano, causando una extraña mezcla de colores en el agua. Ambas se miraron, creyendo que quizás ese sería el último atardecer que verían en el Digimundo.

* * *

**Pasado, Año 2017.**

* * *

Antes de que Kaito pudiera responderle a Akuma, una especie de aplauso se escuchó en el callejón.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí?" era un hombre, casi tan alto como su hermano, de cabello negro y ojos carmesí. Parecía tener colmillos y alas negras por detrás, "Dos hermanos peleando… y que más… oh, un espíritu vagamente familiar y también dos chicas inútiles"

"¿Quién demonios eres?" le preguntó Akuma perdiendo la paciencia.

"Hmm…" mientras pensaba, se le acerca y coge del mentón, acercando su rostro al de ella, "Has madurado más rápido de lo que esperaba, Akuma"

"¡Suéltame!" le dijo, separándose bruscamente de él.

"Y tu… ¿cómo te dicen ahora? Ah sí, Tenshi. ¿No te acuerdas de mí no? Por tu carita me imagino que ese es el caso" seguía diciendo.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunta Tenshi, asustada, "No te me acerques"

"¿Ni un solo recuerdo? ¿No? Yo que esperaba ver alguna clase de reacción fuerte, causando que te volvieras media loca al recordar quién eres, ya que… al parecer los demonios sí me engañaron ¿Porqué te dieron otra oportunidad? Hasta los ángeles se dejan corromper, diciéndoles que te manden al infierno. ¿Para qué? Para que los demonios me traicionen… aunque, es lo normal, son demonios" el hombre había empezado a hablar solo, "Volviendo al tema en mano, Akuma. Akuma, Akuma. Eres una niña difícil de rastrear. Aunque fue fácil reconocerte, comportándote de esa manera. Al final eso si los une a ti y a tu hermano, ¿no te das cuenta que estas actuando igual?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" la estaba empezando a asustar.

Es posible observar como suspira y coloca una mano en la cabeza, "Mira, niña. Te estás volviendo en la sombra de tu hermano, ¿ok?"

Todos observaron en silencio hasta que prosiguió.

"Pero ahora a lo que vine… vengo a hacerte una oferta"

"¿Qué clase de oferta?"

"Tendrás todo un mundo para ti. Necesito que lo destruyas" le dice con una sonrisa atrapante.

"¿Y qué ganaría haciendo eso?"

"Digamos que, libertad, poder… puedes hacer sufrir a tu hermano eternamente si es que lo deseas"

Satori y Mariko se sentían inútiles, tal y como lo había dicho el hombre. Ambas abrazadas mutuamente, no sabían si ir y no dejar que su amiga sea engañada por el extraño o seguir rendidas en el mojado y húmedo callejón sin poder hacer nada.

"¿Eternamente?" la pequeña Akuma parecía estar tomando interés en el trato del hombre de negro.

"Así es, pequeña. Podrás romperlo, rearmarlo, cambiarle la cabeza, los brazos… incluso transformar partes de su cuerpo"

"Atormentarlo por la eternidad…" la niña parecía repetir esas palabras sin respirar.

Tenshi se encontraba al lado de un Kaito semi-consiente. Preocupada por él, lo apoya su cabeza en sus rodillas e intentaba limpiarle la sangre del rostro, quitándole cuidadosamente los lentes que se habían roto en el proceso. Tenía temor de que la luna le hiciera más daño del ya causado. Ella sabía que no iba a poder hacer desistir a Akuma, por más que le hablara, por más que interviniera. Le dijo que se callara. Y eso mismo hizo.

"¿Y qué dices, Akuma? ¿Aceptas?" le dice extendiendo la mano.

Aunque se encontrara seducida por aquellas palabras, Akuma no podía evitar sentir nervios sobre lo que le proponían, "Déjame ver si lo tengo claro. Tú quieres que destruya un mundo, ¿correcto? A cambio de que lo destruya, me vas a dar una clase de poder que permita que pueda hacer sufrir a mi hermano eternamente. ¿Si al parecer tienes la clase de poder de hacer deseos realidad, porqué no lo destruyes tu mismo?"

"Que pesada que eres, niña" al decir aquello, el hombre le agarró la cabeza y acerco su rostro al de ella, "Yo no solía ser humano, ¿comprendes? Sería todo un dilema explicártelo y haría las cosas más largas. Ahora no tengo el poder de destruir ese mundo como yo quería, además de la pequeña venganza que estoy llevando a cabo desde el '06 más o menos. Así que, ¿trato o no trato?"

"Al parecer no tengo nada que perder, trato…" pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Tenshi entra en acto de locura.

"¡No!" con lágrimas en los ojos y desobedeciendo lo que Akuma le había mandado, se lanzó hacia ella empujándola al frío concreto, "¡No lo hagas!"

"¡Suéltame, estúpida!" pataleaba la chica de cabello negro como la misma noche.

"¡No lo haré, no lo haré, Kuma-chan!" aún llorando, le sostenía las muñecas mientras su compañera forcejeaba por libertad. El hombre no podía hacer nada más que admirar divertido.

"¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¡Déjame!"

"¡Por qué no quiero! ¡No quiero!" gritaba como niña engreída Tenshi.

Notando que Akuma estaba lista para inclusive herir a Tenshi de manera grave por su libertad, Satori y Mariko finalmente tuvieron el valor de levantarse y correr hacia ambas para separarlas. El espíritu se encontraba llorando a más no poder entre ellas dos, mientras que Akuma ignoraba aquello y proseguía con su oración interrumpida.

"Trato hecho" con eso dicho el apretón de manos ocurrió.

"Mi nombre es Devimon, y sean bienvenidas al Digimundo" cuando el hombre dijo aquello, las cuatro muchachas fueron envueltas por una misteriosa luz, siendo convertidas en datos y llevadas a un mundo digital, dejando a Kaito aún inconsciente, en medio del callejón.

* * *

"¿En dónde…?" Akuma se levantó lentamente, sujetándose la cabeza. Se encontraban en una especie de playa.

Mariko se encontraba de pie, haciendo que su ondulado cabello se meza con el viento y volteara el rostro lentamente. Sus ojos daban a entender decepción, más bien, tristeza. Se arrodilló lentamente, sintiendo la fría arena para percatarse que su color era gris. En realidad, todo era de ese color. El cielo, las nubes, los alrededores. Todo.

"El mar…" Satori, quién se encontraba más cerca a la orilla, hace resaltar el detalle del que nadie había hablado hasta ahora.

"Sean bienvenidas al Mar Oscuro" Devimon acababa de manifestarse tras ellas en su forma humana. No lo habían notado antes, pero descartando sus alas y colmillos, pasaría como un adolecente normal de cabello negro y ojos rojizos.

"¿Mar… Oscuro?" inquiere Satori, confundida.

"Verán, las traje aquí para darles un pequeño obsequio, por así decirlo, que las ayudará a cumplir lo que deseo que hagan"

"¿Porqué las trajiste? Solo soy yo la elegida" con eso dicho, Akuma mira con desprecio a sus supuestas mejores amigas.

"Con un mundo tan grande no vas a poder tu sola… míralas como… soldados… ah ya se, como juguetes"

"Juguetes…"

"Ellas van a tener habilidades que tú no tienes. Por eso son de suma importancia para alcanzar el sufrimiento eterno de tu hermano"

"¿Entonces yo no voy a tener nada?" Akuma se aleja de Devimon al escuchar eso.

"Claro que sí vas a tener algo, algo muy especial" extendiendo la palma de su mano, Devimon logra formar una especie de cristal redondo negro.

"¿Para qué es la esfera?"

"Tranquilízate, niña. No me apures que esto puede salir mal" y tras finalizar, se la entrega a Akuma, pero no sin antes acercarse a sus labios y darle un beso, ocasionando que las otras dos muchachas se quedaran sorprendidas y Akuma, al finalizar, terminara agonizando en la arena.

Al escuchar los alaridos, Tenshi despertó y acudió hacia ella.

"Aku…" pero es interrumpida.

"¡Qué me acabas de hacer!" grita la muchacha al Digimon vuelto humano.

"Que pesadita… te pasé algo más de oscuridad, eso es todo. Puedes probarlo ahora si deseas. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ponerle una maldición a alguien y con la esfera podrás controlar el nivel de poder"

* * *

**Presente, 2025**

* * *

"Fue ahí cuando Akuma me uso como conejillo de indias" sin poder evitar soltar una lágrima, Satori aguantaba el llanto debido al terror que había experimentado en aquella ocasión. Por el otro lado, Amane que no podía simpatizar con ella, la abrazó haciendo que su rostro se hundiera en su casi voluptuoso cuerpo.

"No llores, Satorin… ya pasó" le decía sobándole el cabello, "Yo estoy aquí contigo"

"Amane… es que… ahora… ahora volví a ser utilizada" se confesaba la hechicera que siempre aparenta perder la lucidez, "Es muy probable que haya matado a alguien"

"Tú no has matado a nadie, Satori" le seguía diciendo la rubia de ojos turqueza, "A nadie"

"¿Siempre vas a estar conmigo?" con la voz cortada debido a la fuerza que hacía para no llorar, Satori hunde más el rostro en el cuerpo de Amane, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho, "¿Siempre?"

Aún con la mano entrelazada, Amane rompe el lazo entre las dos y la acerca más, sonriendo en el proceso, "Siempre"

"¿Pero acaso lo nuestro no es…?" antes de terminar, Satori logra salir del abrazo y respirar algo de aire, para después ser callada por dos dedos de su compañera.

"No es que esté prohibido. Es solo que todavía no es socialmente aceptado, pero no dudes que siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas" y con eso dicho ambas se miran profundamente, mientras que el sol termina de morir en el horizonte.

Al no poder aguantar más, Satori rompe en llanto. Gemidos salían de su garganta, mezclándose con las gotas saladas que rodaban por su mejilla para al final caer en la arena. Amane coloca ambas manos en los hombros de la chica y acerca su rostro. Hace tiempo que no hacían algo así. No se atrevían. Satori temía ser vista siempre. Después de todo, las relaciones entre dos mujeres son observadas con malos ojos al igual que la de dos hombres. Cerrando los ojos, Satori se dejó llevar por Amane. Sus labios se chocaron y provocaron un delicado encuentro que por más que haya querido ser una señal de afecto, resultó ser una de consuelo.

"No estás sola, Ibuki-san. Me tienes a mí"

"Te dije que no me dijeras así, Mariko" sobándose los ojos e intentando contener las lágrimas, logra ponerse de pie mientras la luna intenta brillar en el muerto atardecer, "Esto cada vez va de mal en peor"

Entendiendo a que se refería a su situación actual con Akuma y no a su evidente relación romántica, Amane se levanta también al lado de la persona que ama, "¿Qué haremos ahora, Ibuki-san?"

Tras lograr cerrar el caño de los ojos, la muchacha ahora más controlada y apegada a la situación actual, contesta, "No nos queda otra, Amane… hay que apoyar a Akuma"

"P-Pero…" aparentemente la hechicera de los cerezos estaba en completa oposición. Ella deseaba mantenerse al margen, no involucrarse. No involucrar a Satori. No terminar involucradas las dos. No deseaba morir frente a ella y dejarla sola y desamparada.

"Si no tiene a alguien a su lado… el desenlace podría ser más trágico"

"Ibuki-san… digo, Satori… mejor no hay que involucrarnos…" deseando proteger a ambas, no creyó que sus palabras afectaran a su pareja.

"¡Akuma no tiene a nadie! Tú me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti… ¿pero, a quién tiene Akuma? ¿Tenshi? No lo creo. Si ella está sola en esto, puede caer… y no tiene nadie quien le amortigüe la caída cuando esto llegue al final. Ella podría… colapsar mentalmente… en el aspecto psicológico. No me importan las cosas que nos haya hecho… ¡ella sigue siendo nuestra mejor amiga y los amigos deben de ayudarse!"

Aquellas palabras fueron directo al corazón de Amane. Sabía que Satori tenía razón. Debían de ayudar a Akuma. No a destruir al Digimundo, si no a estar ahí en el momento de su caída y poder ayudarla en lo que sea necesario para, por lo menos, hacer que entre en razón luego de.

"Por más que deseemos ver a Oujou-sama feliz. Por más que su deseo sea nuestro deseo por su misma felicidad… eso va en contra de nuestros principios. Hay que detenerla, pero estando a su lado. Seremos su soporte. No está sola" tras aquél cambio de corazón, ambas se sostienen de las manos y cierran los ojos, esperando alguna señal que les indique que son necesitadas.

"Somos juguetes a la disposición de su ama. Úsenos como desee. Estamos listas para la misión que se nos sea designada" al decir esas palabras al unísono, esperaron hasta que salió la primera estrella en la playa Coela.

* * *

**Campo de Azucenas, Digimundo**.

* * *

Tenshi despertó abruptamente del sueño que acababa de tener sobre su pasado con Akuma y Kaito. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con éste pasado. Intentó levantarse, pero notó que se encontraba en un campo de flores. Azucenas. Ahí recordó lo que hacía. Acababa de enviar a Gatomon a buscar a Gennai. Mientras luchaba con su cuerpo para sentarse, empezó a toser sangre nuevamente. Inconscientemente, debido al rostro que ponía, su luz entró en acción una vez más. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar similar al del día anterior. En el que habló con la niña de nombre Kioku. Al frente suyo se encontraba la muchacha que causa dolor en su corazón y un gran sentido de familiaridad y deseos de proteger, Mizu Kamiya. Otra vez, alguien tomó posesión de ella para hablar en su lugar, pero por algún motivo, ahora le salió con más naturalidad, como si ya hubiera aprendido la mecánica.

"Bienvenida, hija de la fe" tenía dificultad para hablar. Tanta tos le había dado dolor, pero vino más y no pudo evitar volver a escupir sangre.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Mizu.

"No queda mucho tiempo, hija de la fe. Debes ir a tu prueba y que el Digivice te acepte, pero eso sí. Cuando haya oscuridad en ti, no te dejes llevar por la Digievolución ya que afectará gravemente a tu camarada" le costaba hablarle.

"¿Afectar a mi camarada? ¿Te refieres a Aya?" pregunta nuevamente.

Sin responder la pregunta, Tenshi prosiguió.

"La prueba será difícil… no debes de fracasar, hija de la fe. No te rindas en ella. Al afrontarla quizás obtengas respuestas de tu pasado" le extendió su mano, cubierta de sangre.

Al terminar con aquella misión, de un momento a otro volvió al campo de flores.

"No creí que los espíritus sangraran" se dijo a sí misma, "Aquello me hace sentir viva"

_Viva. Yo solía estar viva._

Cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el viento y los danzantes pétalos en plena noche digital, echó un suspiro invisible al cielo. Evidentemente, empezó a recordar lo que no deseaba recordar.

"Cuando llegamos al Digimundo, una terrible nostalgia me invadió. Especialmente el Mar Oscuro ¿Porqué lo que más siento es nostalgia? ¿Acaso es normal en los seres no corporales? No entiendo nada de nada…" aun hablando en voz alta, Tenshi siguió manifestando sus pensamientos al aire, "Devimon… él sabe algo. Mas bien, el sabe todo. Él fue quien dijo sobre mi luz. Mi luz es la energía que me mantiene en este plano… si se esfuma, volveré al infierno y seré un demonio"

Aún descansando, Tenshi continuaba recordando.

_Si deseas seguir aquí, no liberes tu luz. Su pureza te matará. Hay dos condiciones que los demonios te dieron, ambas que al parecer no recuerdas. ¿Qué cómo se esto? Ya verás, querida. Ya verás._

Ya sintiéndose algo mejor, la pequeña intenta manifestarse en la base de Akuma y su resultado fue exitoso. La niña que solía llamarse en un pasado Kanade, yacía en su silla giratoria de cuero, observando las pantallas del Digimundo. Ese era su pan de cada día. Observar. Observar. Observar. Involucrarse cuando fuera necesario. Observar.

"¿Akuma?" la voz le sale como un hilo a Tenshi, "Ya regresé…"

Siendo ignorada, no pudo hacer nada más que desplomarse en la cama y sentir la textura de la almohada. O más bien, recordar la textura. Su suavidad. La paz interior que se le era producida al imaginar aquella acción era inimaginable. Por el otro lado, la pequeña demonio seguía pegada en los monitores, hasta que uno llega a llamarle la atención. La playa.

"Estas lesbianas volvieron a lo suyo" no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto y comer un caramelo de limón recién sacado de la cajita que valora más que su vida, "Desagradable"

"¡No critiques de esa forma! Está mal, no debes de ser así" pero por más reproche que haga, Akuma seguía ignorándola. En realidad, no parecía percatarse de su presencia, "Y no comas caramelos de limón que he tenido un día agotador y no quiero empezar a contorsionarme"

Otro caramelo fue ingerido. Nada le sucedía a Tenshi. _Extraño_, pensó ella.

"De todas maneras no necesito a esas raras. Puedo ingeniármelas, tengo a Kamiya. Después de todo cuando los juguetes se ponen viejos mejor desecharlos, ¿no? Puedo darle un segundo uso, pero esta vez a máxima capacidad. Si a lo mínimo es así de destructiva… no puedo evitar fantasear verla en el punto más alto"

Ahora era el turno de Tenshi. Ignorar. Ignorar a Akuma. ¿Por qué? Digamos que la respuesta es simple. Al observar que Akuma seguía consumiendo los caramelos, ella esperaba, por lo menos, alguna señal de disgusto en su cuerpo hacia lo ácido. Nada venía. Intentó incluso provocar la sensación por su cuenta, pero le fue inútil. Definitivamente algo iba mal aquí y Tenshi no se iba a quedar flotando con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Akuma?" al inquirir el nombre de su compañera, Tenshi flotó frente a ella. Akuma no parecía hacer nada al respecto y seguía hablándose a sí misma sobre el infinito poder que Mizu Kamiya podría tener en su interior si era manipulado por las fuerzas de las tinieblas. Mientras seguía con eso, Tenshi empezó a hacerle muecas, creyendo que así la irritaría y causaría que la mirara. Pero nada.

"Sé que triunfaré" suelta repentinamente la muchacha de corto cabello negro y ojos marrones.

Aquella oración ocasionó que el espíritu dejara de hacer malabarismos invisibles y tomara noción de la mirada de su contraparte, "¿Akuma? ¿Hola?"

"Le demostraré a Kaguya que soy mejor…" teniendo una envoltura de los miles de caramelos que había consumido, la aprieta fuertemente en la palma de su mano, causando un sonido irritante para los oídos de Tenshi, "Debo de alcanzar mi deseo… no más sufrimiento… paz eterna"

"Akuma…" colocando ambos brazos al nivel de su pantorrilla, el espíritu acompañante parecía haber realizado algo que debió de notar tal cuál regresó a la base.

"Esperen y verán, niños elegidos. No podrán contra mí" tras finalizar aquello, una macabra sonrisa se apodera del rostro de la niña y empieza a reír maniáticamente. Los ecos mezclándose en la habitación a plena oscuridad y la pequeña ventana que se encontraba abierta debido a las acciones de Tenshi horas atrás era lo único que permitía que no se ahogara en un show de comida cruel.

"_Tienen ustedes un buen corazón"_

Un vago recuerdo vino a su mente, uno de hace muchos años atrás. Akuma era aún una niña de diez años y conocía a Mariko y Satori junto a la abuelita Miwa. Las palabras que soltó en ese entonces no parecían tener sentido en aquella época. Al parecer lo había olvidado. De ahí recordó que el manager de la disquera de Akuma no podía verla. Fue ahí cuando le entró.

_Las personas de buen corazón pueden verme. Ellas pueden, los niños elegidos pueden… inclusive Kaito podía. ¿Acaso eso significa que el corazón de Akuma se acaba de llenar de maldad? No. No puede ser. No quiero creerlo. Incluso Devimon podía verme… es algo contradictorio, pero…_

"Su corazón… Akuma ya no puede verme…" debido al shock de su reciente descubrimiento, llega a notar los rasgos que obviaba debido a evitar dicho suceso. Los ojos de Akuma se encontraban muertos, no reflejaban brillo alguno. Además, cabe destacar que se encontraba maldiciendo más seguido que de costumbre, "¿Qué le sucede? … ¿Qué está sucediendo…? … ¿porqué tan de la nada? … Akuma…"

"Tienen suerte de que Kaguya sea idiota. Para ella el amor es entre dos personas de sexo opuesto. Al vivir en una burbuja no sabe nada sobre los del mismo género. En este momento sus cadáveres podrían yacer en la orilla" creyendo que algo de bondad regresaba a su corazón, las esperanzas de Tenshi fueron rotas en miles de pedazos al escuchar otra maniática risa, "Pero no es que me importe. Después de todo, ¡son solo juguetes!"

Abrumada por el repentino cambio de la persona que atesoraba como casi una hija, Tenshi cayó rendida de rodillas al concreto, "No…"

"¿Hmm?" al parecer, algo en las pantallas había llamado su atención. Era un Sunflowmon, "Al parecer ya se acerca el final. Los utilizaré… y así, Mizu Kamiya saldrá de donde sea que esté. Al salir… será mi oportunidad. Que vayan Airdramons"

"Hauu~…" y en ese momento, el espíritu extraño los _cállate _que Akuma siempre solía darle.

* * *

**En algún lugar del Digimundo…**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Matt y Gabumon observan a Kioku encima de Sunflowmon, saludándolos y mostrándoles su Digivice con un signo de victoria.

"Lalamon… digievolucionó" soltó Gabumon.

"Al parecer, la suerte está de nuestro lado" terminó Matt.

"Todos súbanse, hay que salir a la superficie y encontrarnos con los demás" dice Kioku mientras su Digimon los hacía subir.

Ambos hombres obedecen la indicación y se trepan al lomo, por así decirlo, de Sunflowmon. Mirándolos con felicidad, la muchacha de cabellos verdes les da una sonrisa mientras acaricia uno de los pétalos de su camarada, significando que era hora de empezar a ascender. El derrumbe se aproximaba a su zona subterránea y debían de escapar lo más rápido posible. Flotando en medio de peligrosas rocas, los tres humanos lo hicieron a salvo en la superficie, saliendo entre las nubes sintiendo el viento pegarse a sus mejillas debido a la fuerza que los jalaba a ella.

Una vez que podían ver gran parte de la isla File, la cual, aparentemente, se había unido con el continente Server y demás. Colocando una mano encima de sus cejas, Kioku divisa las tres regiones. Costa, sierra (o algo similar), selva (otra cosa similar), nieve, entre otros. Antes de poder decir algo, Matt la interrumpe.

"¿Y sabes qué camino tomar para llegar a los demás?"

"Uh…" la seguridad en sí misma que la había nacido tras su experiencia se le esfumó rápidamente, "No…"

"Me imaginaba… lo mejor sería ir a buscarlos mañana. Desapareciste por muchas horas, ¿lo sabías? Ya está anocheciendo"

Al decir aquello, Kioku Kurumizawa recién toma noción de su alrededor. Estrellas empezaban a iluminar la tarde y la oscuridad tapaba con un velo el rojizo del cielo, "Es verdad… vamos, Sunflowmon"

Aún en silencio, su camarada empieza un lento descenso entre la montaña y los árboles. Sin saber a dónde ir, repentinamente Gabumon sugirió algo.

"Matt, ¿acaso por aquí no fue por donde nos quedamos en una especie de cueva? Ya sabes… cuando te pusiste mal y yo uh…"

"No necesitas decirlo, Gabumon" Matt entendía a lo que se refería. En aquél entonces, cuando solamente tenía once años y acababan de llegar al Digimundo, se había puesto mal cuando fueron separados debido a Devimon y se refugiaron en una. De ahí sucedió lo de Frigimon y una de sus miles de peleas con Tai, "Pero la verdad ya estoy cansado de cuevas"

Sin comprender lo que sucedía, Kioku empezó a reparar en el silencio de Sunflowmon. Sin poder llegar a una razón de su silencio, le daba algo de temor romperlo, así que optó por no hacer nada al respecto. Sintiendo la gentil briza en su rostro, se dejó bañar por la lluvia de estrellas que se encontraban en el nivel superior a ella.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Gabumon, quien se había quedado charlando con Matt sobre los viejos tiempos, hizo saltar a los dos tripulantes. Sunflowmon ni se inmutó, "¿Recuerdas esa casa que encontramos una vez con todos y había comida y demás? Claro que al final fue una jugada sucia, pero de todos modos y debe de haber algo"

"¿Acaso la casa no era una ilusión?" le hace recordar Matt.

"Nosotros los Digimons también somos criaturas inteligentes, Matt. Fue reparada hace mucho. Creo que actuaba como una especie de hotel para viajeros Digimon, pero se fue a la bancarrota debido a su difícil locación. Casi nadie lo podía encontrar"

"¿Y tú lo volviste a encontrar alguna vez?"

"Claro. Necesito que Sunflowmon se dirija de regreso a la colina y bordeé el campo. De ahí llegara a un lugar cerca al bosque olvidadizo, pero ahí no es. Es casi entrando"

Sin dudar ni cuestionar la sugerencia, Sunflowmon empieza a cambiar de rumbo. Kioku seguía preocupada por ello, "¿Sunflowmon?"

Seguía sin contestarle y Kioku intuía que algo iba mal. En eso, ella empieza a acelerar, causando que los tres humanos se sostengan fuerte. Cayendo casi en picada, Sunflowmon pasó cerca al lugar que Gabumon había indicado y, dando una pirueta de espalda, ocasionó que los tres se dieran un brusco golpe con el césped al costado de la edificación abandonada.

"¡Sunflowmon!" gritaba su Tamer, desesperada. Ambas coletas se movían de un lado para el otro sin saber que sucedía. Su Digimon volvió al aire y se quedó estática, sin mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo, "¡Sunflowmon!"

Al traspasar dos minutos aproximadamente, Sunflowmon desciende y se acerca a Kioku.

"¿Sunflowmon?" vuelve a decir ella.

Con una mirada seria, finalmente decide hablar, "Se acerca"

"¿Qué sucede?" de un momento a otro, Sunflowmon brilla en un amarillo intenso, haciéndose camino a los brazos de Kioku y volver a su estado novato, "Eres Lalamon ahora"

"Si seguía como Sunflowmon… nos notarían" dice ésta, aún algo meditativa, "Tu los debiste de haber sentido también, ¿no, Gabumon?"

"Sí" afirma él, causando que Matt le diera un golpe en la cabeza, "¡Ouch!"

"Sunflowmon no estaba que decía nada y tú que hablabas del pasado conmigo, ¿porqué en vez de hacer eso no avisaste?" evidentemente, el rubio se encontraba enfadado.

"Creí que Sunflowmon tenía todo bajo control"

"Aún lo tengo" prosigue Lalamon.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Kioku no parecía seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Evidentemente, debido a sus años de experiencia en su labor como niño elegido, Matt comprendía perfectamente la situación, "Llegó la hora"

"¿Señor Ishida?" apegando a Lalamon a su cuerpo, Kioku da media vuelta y le dirige la mirada.

"Hay que demostrar que nosotros también somos geniales, Gabumon" con eso dicho, le dirige una sonrisa a su compañero. Gabumon no parecía comprender lo bipolar que se podía comportar ciertas veces.

"¿Estás seguro que no lo haces solo para lucirte con ella?" le responde, señalando a Kioku, "Además, no soy nada extraordinario. Ya no soy un Digimon, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡N-No seas tonto!" se molesta Matt, recordando el pequeño incidente que habían pasado al interior de la cueva horas atrás, "Y si lo recuerdo, pero como humanos comunes y corrientes podemos hacer la diferencia"

"¡Espere, Señor Ishida! ¡Gabumon!" soltando a Lalamon, provocando que flote, Kioku les pregunta preocupada, "¿Qué planean hacer?"

"Patear algo de trasero digital" le responde Matt guiñando un ojo.

"No creo que puedan hacer algo así" interrumpe Lalamon.

"¿Por qué no?" Gabumon había saltado, desafiando su pregunta.

"Lo que viene hacia nosotros… es un grupo de Airdramons"

"¿Airdramons?" Kioku nunca había escuchado de ellos y tampoco visto, "¿Cómo son?"

"Son unas cosas feas con alas" explica Gabumon, "¿Pero por qué dices eso? Deberían de ser humanos"

"Al parecer son una excepción especial… no trates de negarlo, lo sientes también. No son como tú, son como yo. Digimons"

Y tal como dijo Lalamon, un masivo grupo de Airdramons se manifestó delante detrás de ellos dejándolos sin escapatoria y con ni un solo plan para poder salir a salvo en plena oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Hogar de Agumon…**

* * *

"¡Tk no es el culpable, Tai! ¡Tú lo sabes!" gritaba una voz femenina, "¡Kari no desearía verlos pelear!"

"Lo mismo que oyes. No mereces ser llamado papá" gritaba otra, pero era masculina.

"¡Y sigues con esa mentira! ¡Yo tengo más derecho a ser llamado padre que tú!" aquella voz la reconocí al instante. Era la de mi supuesto padre.

Luego de haber finalizado mi prueba y haber regresado a la morada de Agumon, no creí ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente mis ojos. Mi padre y Tk se daban a golpes a más no poder. Mi tía Sora se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de mi padre, desesperada, creyendo poder detenerlo, pero aquello parecía imposible. Conozco esa sensación de impotencia. Mi padre había entrado en plan bestia. Su expresión y manera de golpear. Con eso bastaba para notarlo.

Por el otro lado, el señor Takaishi se encontraba sereno, recibiendo los golpes y esquivando los que podía. Cuando podía, respondía con mayor fuerza, causando que mi padre mirara al lado contrario y se despistara. Verlos pelear me hacía imaginar una escena de estudiantes pandilleros en las calle. Al ambos ser jóvenes vestidos de estudiantes, claro que menos Tk que llevaba ropa casual, la escena se recreaba perfectamente en mi cabeza.

Aya y yo nos encontrábamos perplejas, creyendo que el milagro que esperábamos se iba a demorar en venir al ver a la misma desesperanza frente a nosotras. Mi tía Sora seguía luchando con el cuerpo de mi padre, pero seguía siendo inútil. Después de todo, ella teniendo el cuerpo de un adulto se le veía más cansada y débil. Mi padre iba a tener ventaja en ese forcejeo. Y fue ahí cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedó desplomada en el suelo. No sé cómo. Fue demasiado rápido. Probablemente un codazo le pudo haber caído en el rostro, causando que se golpeara detrás de la cabeza con el duro suelo de cemento de la residencia de Agumon y los demás.

Parecía inerte, ahí tirada. Nadie hacía nada. Nosotras dos nos encontrábamos en shock debido a lo que acabábamos de ver. Ellos dos seguían cometiendo semejante acto de salvajes frente a mis ojos. No creí aguantar. Deseaba hacer algo, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Podía sentir la cola de Aya moviéndose de un lado al otro debido a los nervios. Creí que debía de dar el primer paso. Sí. Eso haré. Pero al parecer me ganaron.

"¡Señora peli-roja!" gritó repentinamente Aya, causando que diera un salto del susto debido a su acto. Acercándose a ella, le movió el cerquillo y tomó el pulso, verificando que se encontrara con vida. No pude evitar seguirla.

"¡Tía Sora!" al escuchar mi voz resonar en la sala-comedor, ambos hombres se detuvieron. Mi padre sosteniendo a Tk del collar de su camiseta verde, con un puño en el aire y el rubio sosteniéndole el brazo viendo si aquello impedía que un golpe más llegara a su rostro.

Al observar que, por sus acciones, una persona inconsciente había salido perjudicada, logré admirar el enojo en sus ojos. Creo que mi padre recordó la ocación que me lastimó gravemente de pequeña, causando que fuera a la clínica. En la que casi muero desangrada. Sí, aquella época en la cual seguía embelesada con mi supuesta madre, Tomoe. Ya estando al lado de Sora, logré ver el inicio de otra pelea.

"¿Ves lo que haces?" empezó mi padre, inculpando a Tk.

Atontado por la repentina acusación, responde, "¡Yo no tuve la culpa!"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú fuiste quien provocó la pelea!" seguía dándole mi padre, causando más hostilidad en el ambiente.

"¿Pero quién fue el primero en recurrir a la violencia? Fuiste tú, Tai. No trates de quitarte la culpa de encima echándosela a otro" aparentemente, el señor Takaishi que siempre parecía alguien tranquilo que no se mete con nadie, había roto mis esquemas tras verlo comportarse de esa manera.

"Tch" mi padre hizo un sonido de desagrado, "No debiste de haber abierto la boca para empezar. Nunca debiste de haber venido, lo único que haces es causar problemas, ¡cómo este! … ¿A dónde sea que vas hay muertes, no?"

Los calmados ojos de Tk se llenaron de furia y rencor. Aparentemente escuchar aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mi padre había pisado el palito. Había cruzado la raya que no debía de cruzar. Lo había hecho enojar. Y enojar mucho. Antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre mi padre, no deseaba observar más discusión. Parándome del lado de mi tía Sora, me llene de valor, inhalé mucho aire y grité.

"¡Dejen de pelear, los dos la tienen! ¡Adultos insensibles!" sin poder creerlo, lágrimas emanaban de mis ojos.

"Mizu…" recordando de que aún me encontraba aquí, junto a Aya, ambos dejaron sus instintos homicidas de lado.

"No puedo creerlo. Pelearse de esta forma… recurrir a la violencia ¿acaso no ven el sufrimiento que causan en los demás? ¿El sufrimiento interior que se causan? No tengo idea de qué puede haber pasado entre ustedes… ¡pero dejen sus diferencias e intenten hacer algo por Sora! Debido a sus acciones lastimaron a alguien importante… a una amiga… a alguien que tiene un lugar especial en sus corazones… no puedo creerlo" lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, si no fuera por mi intento de controlar mis sentimientos, un aluvión estaría tomando lugar ahora mismo en mi rostro. Las saldas gotas caían al concreto lentamente. Admiraba en cámara lenta como giraban en el aire, para al final romper en miles más y ser esparcidas en su destino.

Aya se levantó y apoyó sus manos, ambas cubiertas por sus mitones, en mis hombros. Al sentir aquél confort, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de que un llanto peor iba a empezar. Estaba dejando que mis sentimientos tomaran control de mi ser. Más lagrimas. Hipos aparecieron. Sobadas se ojos. Incrementaron. Sí, así empieza. Ahora se intensifica aún más. Era como si ella intentara decirme que llorara. Que está bien. Que tenía derecho a. Que lo desahogara todo. Y así lo hice. Empecé a gritar mientras lloraba. Parecía un bebé.

"Esta muchacha… es mucho más madura que ustedes dos. Los puedo conocer poco, pero les gana a ustedes dos en esa área. Intenten actuar como los adultos que son y no den la excusa de que son las hormonas debido a su cuerpo de adolecente" en ese instante deseaba decirle a Aya que la quería. De buena forma claro.

Mi padre y Tk se quedaron callados, observándome llorar en silencio. Tai intentaba acercarse a mí, pero Aya se lo impedía, golpeándole la muñeca con su cola. Aún algo embrutecido, deseó alejarla de mí, pero ella me apegó más a su cuerpo. Era una señal de decir que me protegerá cueste lo que cueste del peligro. Era mi camarada, y tenía deseos de protegerme, ella sabía que había un gran peligro frente a nosotras.

"Ni se le ocurra, señor Kamiya. Le pone un solo dedo encima a Mizu… y lo ataco" amenazó con una voz similar a la de su madre.

"Es mi hija, déjala ir" insistía mi padre, "Debo de hacer que deje de llorar, que se tranquilice"

"No me haga repetirlo. Aléjese" sus ojos reflejaban molestia y frunció el seño.

"Mizu… ven… hija" al parecer mi padre estaba teniendo un colapso emocional. Yo no deseaba ir a él. Aya lo sentía en mí e iba a hacer lo posible para impedirlo. Viendo mi resistencia, a mi padre le entró una idea fuera de serie, "Le has hecho algo, ¡ella nunca iría en contra mía!"

Tk, tratando de quedarse al margen, se desplomó en uno de los asientos de madera. Por su expresión noté que deseaba hacer algo al respecto, al igual que levantar a Sora, pero aquello implicaría cruzarse con mi padre, y deseaba mantenerse con vida.

"¿Más terco no te puedes poner, no Tai? ¡Dije que te alejes y la dejes!" soltando la formalidad, evidentemente Aya se encontraba furiosa.

"Mocosa atrevida…" malhumorado, mi padre estaba listo para dirigirle un golpe a Aya. Aún entre lágrimas, intenté gritar _No_, pero Tk fue más rápido. No iba a dejar que Tai lastimara a la hija de Patamon, su compañero de aventuras de la infancia. Ahora que lo pienso, el golpe podría lastimarme a mí también. Pero Aya fue mucho más rápida que el señor Takaishi. Evadiendo junto a mí lo que pudo haber sido una grave agresión física, Aya responde gritando algo que no creyó hacerlo jamás.

"¡Golpe de Gato!"

Con una terrible magnitud, borrosamente observé como los nudillos de Aya fueron directo al pecho de mi padre, propiciándole un dolor infernal en su torso en general y cortándole la respiración. Aquél incontrolado poder lo envió contra la pared, casi causando un cráter con su forma. Cayendo al suelo debido a la gravedad, intentó levantarse pero con las justas lo lograba. Tk se quedó atontado, no logrando creer lo que sucedía. Mi llanto finalizó debido al gran impacto visual que acababa de sufrir, y Aya se encontraba con el brazo extendido y los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Pero qué…?" fueron las dos frases que salieron de su boca. Acababa de gritar uno de los ataques de su madre. En este mundo, que los digimons no tenían sus poderes y que solo la magia podía actuar ahora, era algo completamente confuso. Nadie comprendía lo sucedido. Todos estábamos impresionados por el repentino poder que mi camarada había revelado.

"Aya…" logré soltar con la voz quebrada por tanto llorar, "Lo siento…"

"¿P-Por qué te disculpas, Mizu?" me dice. Yo tenía la culpa. Era lo más probable. Algo me decía que sí.

"Creo que… si no hubiera aceptado el Digivice… ese ataque nunca hubiera ocurrido" sostengo el Digivice fucsia que acababa de obtener hace unos minutos atrás, y veo cuidadosamente que tenía unas tres barritas llenas, pero que luego disminuyeron y la pantalla volvió a ser negra, "Algo me dice que… has sido aceptada como un Digimon"

"¿Estás tú loca?" aparentemente habíamos olvidado la situación que teníamos a mano (una inconsciente y un malherido) y nos encontrábamos tratando de descubrir el misterio.

"Creo que… Mizu tiene razón" el señor Takaishi hizo que su presencia fuera reparada. Me pareció que le costaba pronunciar mi nombre.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Aya había perdido la formalidad con todos. Acaba de aprender que no se tiene que ser amable con todo el mundo.

"Por lo que veo, por alguna extraña razón Mizu tiene un Digivice. Eso significa que, aparentemente, no tienes porqué usar magia ahora. Has heredado la fuerza de tus padres… ahora eres un Digimon también, no solo una humana con características de uno" lo que decía el señor Takaishi tenía sentido.

"Entonces eso significa que Aya en verdad sí es mi camarada" por alguna razón me sentía alegre. No me imaginaba emparejada con alguna otra criatura.

"Así parece, Mizu. Así parece" seguía Tk.

La humana con características de Digimon seguía asombrada, pero a la vez frustrada. Era algo difícil de explicar para ser honestos. Seguía sin comprender su posición actual y deseaba respuestas. Podía deducir aquello por su expresión.

"¿Entonces eso significa que pudo Digievolucionar y cosas así? Ni si quiera se en que etapa voy" balbucea Aya.

"Es my probable que te encuentras en la etapa campeón, como tu madre" le responde Tk, "Algo me lo dice"

"¿Campeón? ¿Entonces Patamon qué es?" inquirí.

"El es novato" me replica el señor de cabello rubio y carismática sonrisa.

"Noooo" al parecer, Aya se había sorprendido de este reciente descubrimiento, "Pensé que ambos estaban en la misma etapa"

"No, señorita" le dice Tk, intentando sonreír.

"Vaya… soy tan fuerte como mi madre" por alguna razón, decir aquello le hacía sentir orgullosa de sí misma, "¿Y qué hacemos con ella?"

Los tres recordamos el incidente de Sora. Tk intentó levantarla lentamente, para que no se hiciera daño en el proceso. Mi padre, por el otro lado, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados debido al dolor y obviaba toda clase de ruido del exterior. Decidimos, entre los tres, ignorarlo y cargar a Sora hacia una de las habitaciones vacías. La recostamos en una cama y volvimos a verificar que su pulso se encontrara conforme. Tras estar satisfechos, cerramos la puerta lentamente y suspiramos al unísono, pero luego ver el desastre que ambos hombres habían causado.

"¿Cómo explicamos esto a Agumon?" me atrevo a preguntar.

"Agumon me da algo de miedo, para ser sincera" comenta Aya sin hesitar.

"En realidad, no hay que temerle a Agumon" al escuchar al señor Takaishi decir eso, las dos lo miramos detenidamente, "Yo le tendría más miedo a Palmon"

"¿Eso lo dices por…?" pregunta Aya.

"Digamos que del poco tiempo que he estado aquí, puedo decir que no duda en herir al prójimo con el objeto más cercano. Aparentemente su favorito es la sartén"

"¿Paru? Nah, ella no haría eso…" algo de duda había en su voz.

"Créeme, es capaz"

Lo único que hice fue tragar saliva y dar una sugerencia, "Mejor limpiemos lo más rápido posible, que no sabemos cuándo pueden regresar ella y los demás"

* * *

**En algún lugar del Digimundo…**

* * *

Gatomon suelta un pequeño estornudo. En plena noche tratando de salir del campo de azucenas, se encontraba en completa soledad. La misión de encontrar a Gennai iba a ser más ardua de lo que creyó. Encontrar a Yggdrasil no es tarea fácil. Al ser como el Dios del Digimundo, él estaba en todas partes, pero a la misma vez no es físico.

"_Antes que nada debo de llegar al santuario de las bestias sagradas o si no ir al hogar de Gennai… aunque eso implicaría meterme al desierto… y no tengo mis guantes"_ pensaba ella, "_La unificación de los continentes ha ocasionado que la isla File se vuelva más grande de lo normal… es un dolor de cabeza"_

En eso, deja de correr y opta por un descanso. En cierta parte de su mente deseaba seguir corriendo y olvidarlo todo. La confusión se apoderaba de ella al recordar lo inútil que se sintió cuando Patamon y Veemon luchaban para protegerla.

"Realmente… soy una idiota" suelta al aire, suspirando.

_Me pregunto… ¿qué será de ellos? ¿Pensarán que estoy muerta? ¿Me estarán buscando? No creo que Satori haya regresado por ellos tras su huída. Espero que no estén peleando entre ellos, echándose la culpa mutuamente pensando que uno tiene más culpa que el otro en mi supuesto atentado de dejarlos ir. Kari… dime qué hacer. Alguna señal… algo._

Volver a ser un Digimon estaba provocando una cierta incertidumbre en su interior al mismo tiempo.

_¿Podré volver a ser…humana? … pero qué cosas pienso yo. Tanto añoraba volver a ser un Digimon y ahora estoy que medito estas cosas. Pero… ¿y Aya? ¿Si soy un Digimon podré seguir cuidándola bien? ¿No se sentirá incómoda? ¿Y Patamon? No creo que quiera vivir conmigo si estoy de esta forma… quizás recurra a la chica de la vez pasada… Sakurako, un Salamon. No me gustaría… no quiero. Quiero estar con él. Quiero formar una familia de verdad. _

Llena de decisión, se levanta y vuelve a emprender su camino.

_Haré el recado de Tenshi. El deseo de Kari es que vaya donde Yggdrasil y rescate a Gennai. De ahí volveré a ella y le pediré que haga el mismo hechizo para volver a ser humana. Sí, eso haré. Tan solo esperen, Aya… Patamon._

* * *

**De vuelta con Akuma…**

* * *

Tenshi se había ido del lugar. ¿A dónde? No se sabe, pero Akuma se encontraba en completa soledad, manteniéndose de caramelos de limón y vigilando el Digimundo. Por algún motivo, parecía entretenerle más de lo normal. Acababa de enviar su bandada de Airdramons a atacar al grupo de Matt y al parecer le resultaba encantador.

"Tener un grupo de Digimons no transformados siempre es útil" dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular, "Me pregunto… ¿sobrevivirán para mañana?"

Mañana era el día que Akuma planeaba dar el golpe final y hacer que todo acabe. Absolutamente todo. Así le ganaría a Kaguya, estaba segura. No deseaba ver que se cumpliera el deseo de aquella niña que, según ella, no valía para nada.

"Que aburrido…" dice mientras giraba en su silla de cuero, "¿Acaso nada interesante va a pasar hoy?"

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, un pequeño correo llegó a su bandeja de entrada del sistema. Al oír el clásico sonido del e-mail, dio media vuelta aún sentada y sostuvo el mouse para buscar la correspondencia virtual. Era una invitación de cámara de vídeo.

"¿Ahora qué quiere?" dijo de malhumor, viendo el emisor, "Bueno, al parecer… voy a tener algo con qué entretenerme. Poner a esa idiota de mala cara siempre me hace sentir bien"

En vez de denegar, como siempre lo hace, aprieta el botón de aceptar con deleite. Una pantallita se abre en otra ventana, mostrando un asiento vacío. En eso, se escuchan unos pasos y una niña se sienta.

"Holis, Akuma" sus ojos color marrón claro como la misma canela, cabello color cobre largo hasta casi el piso, dos mechones de él siendo sujetados por pequeños moños. Un flequillo rebelde con un pequeño pin dorado. Un kimono extravagante de diseño floral era su vestimenta. De mangas largas que no permitían verle las manos, la única princesa, Kaguya, sonríe al ver que aceptó la invitación.

"Kaguya, que milagro" le dice Akuma, tratando de sonar lo más sarcásticamente posible.

"Que milagro tu más bien, oye" Akuma detestaba el acento de Kaguya. Cantaba al final. Era una chica, que aunque viviera encerrada en su propia burbuja, creída, "¿Cómo te va por ahí?"

"Ahí, normal…" colocando ambas manos bajo su mentón, la pequeña demonio se preparaba para empezar a molestarla debido a su odio mutuo, "Se acabó el juego"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kaguya toma una expresión de seriedad y sus ojos se llenan de enojo, "Se te escucha muy segura"

"Lo estoy" responde, acercándose más a la cámara y sus labios al micro, "Es mi victoria"

"¿Estás segura?" con eso dicho, Kaguya le da la espalda para luego volver a mirarla, "¿Acaso crees que no he estado haciendo nada?"

"Completamente" responde de manera audaz Akuma, "Lo único que haces es jugar a la princesa de la zona feudal"

Evidentemente molesta por ese comentario, ya que se le notaba una vena por la furia, Kaguya intentó responder calmadamente, "Ay, que ingenua eres, Akuma"

Tras decir aquello, extendió la mano para mover la cámara y enfocarla hacia unas celdas. En ellas había rostros familiares para la pequeña demonio, "Hmm, ¿jugando a los policías y ladrones?

Aguantando el insulto, prosiguió, "Tengo a Veemon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Gomamon y a Tentomon capturados… ¿tú que tienes?"

"Tengo una victoria segura" y arregló su posición en el asiento.

"¡Que molesta eres!" explotando en rabia, Kaguya opta por seguir presumiendo creyendo que le bajaría el autoestima, "¿Te dije que además tengo a Joe Kido y a Izzy Izumi? ¿Los portadores de la sinceridad y el conocimiento"

Echando un suspiro, Akuma sabía que ya tenía este partido verbal ganado, "Por más que alardees tus capturas, no llegarás a cumplir tu deseo"

"¡Eres una pesada!" echando humos, Kaguya se levanta furiosa.

"Y tú eres una niña engreída y atorrante de mierda, Kaguya" y al final, Akuma agrega una sonrisa, una sonrisa sombría.

"¡Cállate!" y para resaltar más su molestia, la princesa de la zona feudal cortó la señal para solo dejar interferencia.

* * *

**Zona de Kaguya…**

* * *

Tras el ataque de rabia de Kaguya, ella había dejado a pasos fuertes la habitación del castillo feudal en el que se encontraba, dejando atrás a sus prisioneros. Los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran Patamon y Veemon, quienes aún no habían sido transferidos a los calabozos subterráneos.

"Manya que acabamos de aprender algo nuevo" dice Veemon en voz baja hacia el otro lado. Ambos se encontraban en pequeñas celdas continuas que causaba que solo pudieran estar sentados con las rodillas dobladas en el mentón.

Con la espalda apoyada en las frías barras Patamon comenta, "¿Podrías dejar de hablar así?"

"Solo era en broma, pensé que levantaría algo más el ambiente"

"Al parecer no estamos solos en esto… me pregunto que qué es lo que traman" Patamon acababa de empezar a meditar por su cuenta, "Al parecer ellas dos tienen un deseo que quieren cumplir, lo cual cuadra con mi teoría. Ese quién no sabemos que es… y yo que creía que esta niña, Kaguya era la mandamás"

"Errar es humano" comenta Veemon, tratando de hacer notar el doble sentido.

"Sí, ya lo sé" responde exhausto el humano alado, "Como pudimos ver, ellas no se llevan del todo bien, lo cual es una ventaja para nosotros. Cuando seamos transferidos hay que planear el escape con los demás, de paso que nos cuenten que sucede desde su lado"

"Lo que me pregunto es… ¿cómo que se acabó el juego?" Veemon acababa de hacer una pregunta inteligente.

"Creo que se refiere a que esto ya va a llegar a su fin. Pero al parecer la tal Kaguya no va a hacer nada al respecto. Espero que Aya y los demás estén bien…" suelta Patamon, para al final echar un suspiro, "Gatomon…"

"No está muerta, estoy seguro que sigue con vida" trata de alentarlo Veemon, comprendido lo abrumador que era para el otro.

"Sigue con vida… pero en nuestros corazones" Patamon juraba que ya había pasado a mejor vida, "Y siempre estará ahí su recuerdo"

El silencio invadió el lugar, y Patamon volvió a hablar.

"El Digimundo se salvará, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados… no voy a desperdiciar la vida que Gatomon me otorgó… lo haré en nombre de ella y por el futuro de nuestra hija. La cuidaré, le daré todo el cariño del mundo. La diré que la quiero las veinticuatro horas del día. Ahora entiendo el sufrimiento de Tk"

"Solo que en tu caso no hay un Tai" se mete Veemon.

"En mi caso no hay un Tai… es verdad, pero existe alguien llamado Agumon, con el cual tengo problemas de razón"

"Ya verás que todo se arreglará…" lo alienta.

"Eso espero, Veemon. Eso espero…" termina Patamon, "No te preocupes, Aya. Papá saldrá de ésta"

* * *

**OH SI =u= **

**Me siento taaan genial al haberlo hecho. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que esperen el próximo capítulo que PROMETO que será el final de esta larga arca. N-nunca creí llegar tan lejos. Esto sólo lo veía en mis sueños ;_; *sniff* ah y btw, la relación entre Satori y Amane? NUNCA LA VI VENIR XD **

**Really, como que simple y llanamente… fluyó por sí sola, lol. **

**Veré si todavía me da para hacer un preview… *imagina épica música de fondo* … YA LA TENGO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 34: La Última Batalla - Preview**

* * *

"¡Sora despertó!"

"Qué alegría que estés bien"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"… No creo que puedas perdonarme, Sora"

"Tai…"

* * *

"¡Digievoluciona!"

"Aya digivolves aaaaaa…. ¿Ayamon?"

"PFT, ¡AYAMON!"

"N-No te burles… ¿no se supone que esto era fácil?"

"Ni idea, pero no te fuerces… no quiero que lo hagas"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Digievolucionar"

* * *

"¡Señor Ishida! Hay que huir, nos están persiguiendo"

"¿Pero a dónde vamos?"

"¡No lo sé, solo hay que correr!"

* * *

"Mi esfera… desapareció"

"Mi ama…"

"Ustedes, dos, vayan a sus respectivos lugares, ¡ahora!"

"Sí"

"Ahora parte de mi plan está estropeado… no me queda más opción que actuar por mi cuenta"

* * *

"¿T-Tenshi?"

"Recuerda quién eres… recuérdalo…"

"N-No te vayas…"

"¡Kanade!"

"¿K-Kamiya?"

"Ya no estás sola"

* * *

"Al fin… pude recordar… lo recuerdo todo"

"Debí de haberme dado cuenta antes… por qué, hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber… no… no"

"Espero que me puedas perdonar… fue por una buena causa, ¿sabías?"

"Siempre fuiste así de amable, pensando siempre en los demás… Kari"

"Tk… no olvides quien eres… trata de seguir viviendo"

"Pero… un mundo sin ti…"

"Para eso están mi hermano y Mizu… no lo olvides, Tk… siempre estaré viéndolos"

"¡Kari!"

* * *

"¡Tk!"

"D-Davis…"

"¿Qué sucede? De la nada vengo y…"

"La vi, Davis… la vi"

"Necesitas tomar un baño… hueles espantoso"

"Gracias, Davis…"

"De nada, para eso están los mejores amigos"

* * *

"¿En dónde estoy?"

"En el limbo"

"¿Limbo?"

"Rompiste una de las pautas que te dieron los demonios y estás en proceso de ser enviada de vuelta al infierno"

"Lo sé… lo recuerdo todo. Absolutamente todo"

"Me alegro, la verdad, no me hubiera gustado que siguieras sin recordar. Descuida, yo te ayudaré a formar un futuro mejor"

"¿Un futuro mejor?"

* * *

**¡E-Épico! ... 11,000+ palabras ;_;**


End file.
